


青黄短篇合集

by Louring_Daiki (Tearing_Ryota)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 短篇合集
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Louring_Daiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>初出茅庐的大学生峰&濑一起拍耽美网络剧</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. 【青黄】情戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初出茅庐的大学生峰&濑一起拍耽美网络剧

正文

上周日舞台剧社团聚餐时大四导演系的前辈灰崎祥吾跟黄濑说他准备筹资拍部片子，问黄濑愿不愿意演男一。平日里黄濑和灰崎的关系不错，再加上灰崎对他这个大二表演系的小学弟十分照顾，黄濑便欣然答应了。

靠着编剧质量不错的剧本顺利完成了第一轮融资，投资商爽快地投了五千万给剧组。如此豪爽当然是有条件的，投资商老总的儿子恰好是学表演的，而他们唯一的要求就是让他儿子演男主。

一开始灰崎不愿意答应，他倒不是本性正直看不起搞潜规则的土豪，只是怕这大佬的儿子是个歪瓜裂枣颜值不够毁了他的处女作。

赞助商是灰崎的合伙人兼制片人桃井五月找来的，据说有亲戚关系，和大佬的儿子是青梅竹马。灰崎跟五月要了青峰的照片，有常服照，也有运动照，还有几张半裸照。看到照片的一瞬间就应了那句“踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫”，青峰大辉简直是灰崎心中最完美的人选！

大二的课业很重，出于照顾黄濑的考虑灰崎和五月商量着等放寒假了再开始拍摄，正好可以用这不到一个月的时间进行前期准备。黄濑对这次参演还是很期待的，虽说是帮灰崎的忙，片酬却异常可观，一集五千。可拿到剧本后黄濑傻眼了，居然是耽美剧……

黄濑自认为自己是有职业素养的专业演员，毕竟入学成绩就是专业第一，出演耽美剧虽然有心里负担但能够克服。他气不过的是灰崎竟然让他演受！黄濑很不服气，天底下哪有他这么攻的受？！他打电话过去想同灰崎理论，顺便打算软磨硬泡让灰崎回心转意。可灰崎乐呵呵地跟黄濑解释说一开始是准备让他演攻的，原本都敲定了，结果“天有不测风云”，剧组里空降了一个绝世总攻。为了不再跟黄濑磨嘴皮子灰崎拿出了杀手锏，他道腐女一般都按身高定攻受，青峰192cm比你高。

为了让黄濑服气灰崎背着两位主演搞了个攻受投票大对决，也算是变相宣传扩大剧组知名度，还增加了潜在观众的参与感。稍稍出乎灰崎所料的是支持黄濑演攻的竟有三十一个百分点，他本以为黄濑的支持率不会到两位数。

灰崎不由叹道，“还真有恶趣味的腐女啊。”

“小黄完全攻气十足啊。”五月看到结果后到并不惊讶，她觉得青峰和黄濑谁攻谁受都完全没有违和感。“而且像阿大这种有反差感的受也是萌点呢。”

“这么说也有道理，要不让黄濑演攻？”灰崎自认为没有五月理解腐女的口味，既然绝大部分观众是腐女群体，自然要按照腐女的口味来安排角色。“正好黄濑还一直揪着演受这事不放，我这耳根子都不清净。”

五月闻言赶紧摆手道，“那可不行。阿大本来就抵触演耽美剧，再让他演个受那还不罢演了？再者说，阿大攻小黄受绝对比反过来更受欢迎，相信我身为腐女的直觉。”

灰崎把投票结果发给黄濑看时黄濑立刻诋毁灰崎是暗箱操作，他绝不相信自己会在“攻受”问题上输给别人。不过这么长时间过去了，黄濑心里清楚灰崎不可能再做角色上的变动，他便也妥协了。

出于对新鲜感和好奇心的保鲜，灰崎没将青峰和黄濑的照片给对方看，网络投票时用的照片也全部删除。虽说若是诚心搜还是能搜到两位主演的照片，不过青峰和黄濑都没兴趣去查，反正早晚都是要见面的。

开机仪式做的很简陋，就只是在赞助商提供的别墅前做了个剪彩活动。好在赞助商也就是青峰他老爹是地产大亨，为剧组节省了不小的开支。

黄濑因为拍平面杂志稍稍耽搁了一会儿，开机仪式没来得及参加。等他急匆匆赶到片场时，青峰已经换好浴衣正坐在别墅一层客厅沙发上闭目养神。

黄濑一进别墅便赶紧道歉，“对不起大家，我迟到了。”

灰崎见他的宝贝儿学弟脸红扑扑的赶紧拉他进浴室洗脸。黄濑说话时青峰难得睁开眼睛看了眼，不得不说，这演受的还挺养眼，至少对着那张脸他这个胸控能下的去嘴强吻他。

这狗血剧讲的是个富二代小说家追助理的故事，里面床戏、亲密戏、吻戏占了五分之三，明目张胆地靠男男卖肉博看点。单讲吻戏就不少于二十场，这攻的性格便是受一不顺他心意就强吻的类型。这种小打小闹的亲热戏都算小case，剧本里竟然还有三场啪啪啪的戏。要说编剧怎么敢堂而皇之的写这么多亲热场景，一个简单粗暴的理由就是为艺术献身。受是攻的脑残粉，攻以激发灵感和亲身示范以寻求最合理的故事情节为由对受进行了全方位、多领域的性骚扰，而外表纯洁心性腹黑的受超喜欢攻，为了享受被攻追求的感觉装作单纯模样丝毫不怀疑攻居心叵测的用意。此般脑残剧靠的就是高颜值和卖肉。

黄濑接过灰崎递来的毛巾擦了擦脸，“抱歉啊，灰崎学长，我给你添麻烦了。”

灰崎装模作样地瞪了瞪眼，顺手把黄濑的服装递给他道，“你小子下次再敢因为接私活迟到看我不削你。”

“这个寒假没接别的活了。”黄濑不介意灰崎在场，当他的面换好服装。“我会全心全意拍你的剧。”

“这还差不多。”灰崎带着黄濑从浴室出来，“我带你熟悉下组里的人。”

黄濑一从浴室里出来就成了万众瞩目的焦点，五月带了个闺蜜来组里帮忙，名叫“秋辞”，专门为腐女观众们做现场直播和拍摄小花絮。

摄像组由绿间负责，剧务是高尾，剧里还有个男三因为是后半段出场因此还没进组报道。

介绍的差不多后，灰崎领着黄濑走到客厅沙发前道，“他叫青峰大辉，是你的攻。”

黄濑闻言面色有些尴尬，这倒是难免的，毕竟之后要和这个人进行恋人一般的亲密接触。面前的男人看上去霸气十足，强势的气场不是盖的。不得不承认，单讲贴合原著里攻的人物性格而言，青峰确实赢了。

青峰和灰崎同是大四生，比黄濑大上两岁，也比黄濑多学了一年半的表演，从任何意义上来说他都有责任率先打破这种尴尬，否则之后的戏都没法拍了。他站起身微微低头看着黄濑，不算友好道，“现在就不自在？那之后我亲你上你的戏还拍什么。”

这话说的黄濑听着可不舒服，就好像要把之后NG的责任都推给他。好胜欲情不自禁地被青峰激发出来了，黄濑挑了挑眉反驳道，“到时候你可别动不了手下不了嘴。”

青峰笑了，年轻人就是有年轻人的鲁莽，一激就上钩。不过这样也达到目的了，就算对着这张很完美的脸能下得去嘴，青峰也不想因为NG和这小子亲N次嘴儿。

“怎么一见面就弄得满是火药味？”灰崎见黄濑和青峰抬起杠来了赶紧做和事佬，“你俩要摩擦出来的是爱情的火花懂不？又不是演死对头。行了行了，赶紧拍戏。”

第一场戏是受来攻的别墅应聘助理岗位，攻借着面试的噱头对受进行又是摸又是亲的性骚扰。而受表面上装作抵触模样不知道攻为什么对他动手动脚的，实际上心里都快乐炸了。攻之所以喜欢受对受感兴趣，是因为他在全国十个城市举办的同一本书的签售会受都去了。受的长相本身就十分符合攻的审美，再加上是自己的脑残粉，攻自然会抱着玩玩的心态试着同受交往看看。他在签售会上给受签名时留了联系方式，还说要招助理，感兴趣的话可以来面试。

灰崎讲完戏后便叫各部门准备好开始拍戏。

为了让观众更容易记住青峰和黄濑的名字，编剧对剧本里攻受的名字做了更改，就用青峰和黄濑的本名，这样一来便更有带入感。

从黄濑进入别墅到青峰提出他对助理的要求是要协助他创造灵感这部分拍的很顺利，可接下来到了青峰摸黄濑裆和舌吻的戏俩人就像是按了暂停键一般没了下文。

青峰把黄濑推到在沙发上，见黄濑浑身紧绷一脸难堪的神色便知道黄濑还是没做好心里建设，怕让黄濑背NG的责任会徒添他的心里负担，青峰先喊了“cut”解释说自己下不去手。

五月见状快步走过来轻撞了下青峰一脸坏笑道，“阿大你平日里挺肆无忌惮的，怎么现在怂了？难不成……你真喜欢小黄？”

秋辞闻言也跑来凑热闹，把手机直播画面对准站在沙发旁边的青峰和被推倒在床上还没起身的黄濑。有一万多人在线看直播，弹幕满天飞，全是“小攻小受好尴尬”之类的评论。

秋辞把手机递给青峰和黄濑看，笑道，“大家都看出来你们很尴尬啦。”

灰崎一脸恨铁不成钢地瞥了眼黄濑，他看得出来青峰是故意NG的。组里绿间和高尾是对现实版男男情侣，灰崎朝他俩招了招手道，“绿间、高尾，你俩给这俩怂货做个示范。”

高尾闻言乐呵呵地从道具区跑过来，“好嘞。”

“好什么好？”绿间瞪了高尾一眼，仍旧站在摄影机后不动弹。灰崎请他和高尾同时进组的时候他就有所怀疑，得知灰崎拍的是耽美剧绿间就知道灰崎打的什么小心思了。“回去待着。”

高尾看了看灰崎又看了看绿间，见灰崎拗不过绿间便低头丧气地回到道具区，嘴里嘟囔着，“小真太容易害羞了。”

黄濑见状起身朝大家鞠了个躬，他抱歉道，“对不起，我不该到现在还没调整好心态。”

“你就当青峰是你女朋友。”灰崎拍了一下黄濑的肩膀提议道，“女朋友主动亲你你什么心情？心里偷着乐吧。”

黄濑闻言抬眼看了看青峰，不由自主地咽了口水，他口味还真重……

五月悄悄走到灰崎身边提醒道，“以后在组里少说女朋友这个词，我们还要打造‘青黄cp’呢，说这个多扫兴啊。”

“你俩先做一些简单的身体接触克服一下尴尬和抵触的心里。”灰崎坐到一边吃起了瓜子，“反正今天的进度不拍完都不用休息了，我们大家陪你们一起耗着。”

青峰到不尴尬，拍戏就是拍戏，感情是带入戏中角色，不是带入现实搭档身上，没什么大不了。黄濑可不这么想，他要是演攻心里压力肯定会小很多，毕竟亲密戏节奏大体上还是由攻掌控的，他只能受着。他闭上眼睛做了两次深呼吸，青峰突然伸手把他往怀里带，二话没说就亲了上去。

磨磨唧唧拖拖拉拉的不是青峰的性格，反正他俩都不是gay亲一下摸一下也不能缺斤少两的掉块肉。再加上黄濑不是女人青峰便更无所顾忌，男人和男人亲亲摸摸，说不上谁占便宜谁吃亏 。

黄濑被突如其来地吻惊得睁开了双眼，青峰正闭着眼睛亲他。揽在黄濑腰间的手收得更紧了，青峰用右手钳着黄濑的两腮强迫他张开嘴，舌头顺势伸入黄濑的口腔卷住他的舌头。

“唔……”黄濑用力推青峰，可没想到青峰单臂都很有力量。青峰转为挑起黄濑的下颌强迫黄濑抬头，他稍稍变换了角度以免撞上黄濑的鼻子。

五月和秋辞两腐女在一旁看的心花怒放，她们最愿意看颜值爆表的帅哥搞基了。直播间的弹幕都炸屏了，队伍整齐划一地用“woc”来表达内心的热血沸腾和爆炸的小宇宙。

“扛起青黄大旗一百年不动摇！”  
“woc！！青峰太霸气总裁了有没有！！”  
“俩男主的颜完全是我的菜啊！”  
“攻的吻技超好啊！小受被吻蒙了！”  
“我濑一脸懵逼不能更可爱！”  
“哇咔咔！我要去楼下跑圈！”  
“太激情了有没有！”  
“弱弱地问一句，尺度这么大会不会被禁播……”

灰崎漫不经心地看着亲黄濑亲的不亦乐乎的青峰，心想这赞助商大佬的儿子难不成是看上他家高颜值小学弟了？要不然他老爹怎么非死命要求他儿子参演耽美网络剧？再者黄濑平日里闲暇时会接一些平面杂志的拍摄，虽连小有名气都算不上却也有一定的曝光度，难不成赶巧青峰看了他的写真集一见钟情惦记上了？

真是好福气啊，黄濑，灰崎心想。既然如此，那何不趁机讨好一下大佬的儿子促成这段姻缘，日后自己这个帅哥学弟傍上大款了，他也能跟着沾光。

青峰见终于给黄濑吻老实了才松口，黄濑趁机立刻推开青峰，一脸不悦地瞪向青峰。

怎么会有这么霸道的人，就算是试戏也要征求他的同意才能吻过来吧。黄濑跟灰崎说了声要去卫生间，灰崎准了。青峰见状跟在黄濑身后也进了卫生间，他依着门框看向不停地用凉水洗脸的黄濑调笑道，“你接剧之前不知道要和男人亲嘴儿？”

黄濑当做没听见，说不生气是假的，就算是职业演员也是有脾气的。什么职业素养全是自我安慰，黄濑的心里建设的确还没做好。

青峰见黄濑爱答不理的模样觉得好笑，“你看过剧本吧？单讲亲嘴儿咱俩就要亲二十多下，就算每次都一遍过为了后期剪辑效果亲个嘴儿也要拍四五个镜头，日后还要靠抄cp博眼球，你行吗？”

“你在小看我吗？”黄濑用水把刘海搂到头顶，他瞪着镜子里的青峰，“还从来没人说过我不行，你是第一个。”

“那你怂什么？”青峰忍住想抽烟的欲望，毕竟他是专业的，吻戏前保持空腔的清新是对搭档的尊重。他从裤兜里掏出了几块五月偷偷塞给他清洁空腔的糖，若有所思地问道，“你喜欢什么味？菠萝、柠檬、水蜜桃还是……”

黄濑随口道了句“柠檬的”，青峰闻言把那块柠檬糖塞进嘴里嚼了起来。

“你什么意思？”黄濑感觉自己被青峰耍了一般，青峰还真是恶趣味。他明明告诉青峰他喜欢柠檬味的，青峰自己到吃起来了。

“别一脸怨妇模样，一会儿亲起来你就当是在吃柠檬糖。”青峰见黄濑误会了便解释一番，“喂，你不是gay吧？”

黄濑闻言想都不想便开口道，“当然不是！”

“那不就得了？”青峰走到黄濑身边右手搭在黄濑右肩上一副“哥俩好”的模样，“我也不是gay。你就当和哥们亲个嘴儿打个手炮不就得了？有什么放不开的？”

青峰的话也有些道理，他是自己给自己增加心理负担了。明明是俩个大男人，亲下摸下又不能怎么样，反正不是真的gay也不会有感觉。这么想黄濑才发现青峰的好心，他从刚刚到现在一直在帮自己摆脱心理负担。

黄濑转向青峰拍了拍他肩膀，“谢了，哥们。顺便一提，你的吻技还挺厉害的，我都被你吻的晕乎乎的。”

说罢黄濑走出了浴室跟五月卖萌求补个妆，五月和青峰同岁也比黄濑大，她哪受的了剧组里这么可爱帅气的小老幺撒娇，赶紧乐呵呵地给黄濑上好妆。

直播间里弹出好几条“濑濑好乖，好可爱”的弹幕，还有盛赞五月是女神的。

青峰走到灰崎身旁跟他商量着删掉一些亲密戏，灰崎一脸懵逼地看向青峰。他心想，我都看穿你了你还跟我装，租个剧组追媳妇果然是土豪大少爷才做得到的大排场。

“那哪行？”灰崎一本正经地否定了青峰的提议，“咱们这剧最大卖点就是肉，删掉怎么行。”

青峰大爷似的瘫躺在沙发上不满道，“照你这么拍，我跟他亲的嘴儿能比跟我未来的媳妇儿亲的嘴儿都多了。”

灰崎一脸坏笑地看着青峰，也不反驳，就盯着他坏笑。他不就是你未来的媳妇儿吗，还在这跟我装呢。

黄濑补完妆后回到沙发旁各部门便就位重新拍摄。

“Action!”

青峰一把将黄濑推到在沙发上，欺身压了上去。黄濑调整好心态后演技便顺利发挥出来了，他掩饰住内心的喜悦一脸不解地看向青峰，“青峰大神，您这是干什么？”

“我不是说的很清楚了吗？”青峰一脸痞相地伸手揉了揉黄濑的裆，“最近准备写本同性体裁的小说，招助手就是用来找感觉的。”

黄濑被青峰揉捏地浑身紧张，虽说不是gay可也应不住别人这么揉啊。他见青峰慢慢俯下身来小声道了句，“下面的手轻点，你真想让我勃起啊？”

青峰闻言嘴角微微上扬，未等黄濑反应就一口吻住了黄濑的双唇。按灰崎的指导要先咬黄濑的唇，然后见黄濑松懈了神经再一举挺入。察觉到自己下身被青峰摸得真起了反应，黄濑的耳朵不由自主地红了。他被青峰吻得七荤八素的，再不停下来就没力气演下去了。

黄濑似推不推地侧头不让青峰再吻他，道，“青峰大神，我通过面试了吗？”

青峰闻言端坐起身，一本正经地看向黄濑，一下吃的太多怕给黄濑吓跑了，他道，“你很不错，对我口味。今天就给我搬进来。”

“Cut!”

“这次演的不错，一遍过了。”灰崎笑眯眯地拍了拍黄濑的肩膀以示鼓励，他道，“去浴室把下面处理一下，等会儿再补拍几个其他角度的镜头。”

黄濑低头看了眼自己裆部微微隆起的那处，说不出的尴尬袭来。他略有些无奈，问道，“学长，一会儿还拍摸这的戏啊？”

灰崎偷偷看向坐在一旁翻美女写真的青峰，心一狠，道，“当然要拍，快去处理。”

黄濑闻言开始后悔接这剧了。这再拍几次他还不抵性无能了？他拉着青峰去了浴室，“喂，青峰，你下次别摸得那么实诚行不行？再来几次我好不举了。”

“又不是我想摸。”青峰掏出手机调出pdf版剧本递给黄濑，“剧本上写的清清楚楚，‘青峰把黄濑摸的下体微微隆起’。”

这剧本简直不忍直视！也不知道灰崎当时怎么脑抽了，非要用他们的本名来做剧里攻受的名字，每次看剧本背台词黄濑都觉得无比羞耻，就好像在看他和青峰的小黄文。

黄濑似笑非笑地瞪了青峰一眼，讽刺道，“你还真是一丝不苟的专业演员。”

青峰本就是打算逗逗黄濑，看到黄濑露出一副生无可恋的模样不由地伸手揉了揉黄濑松软的头发，“下次不摸那么狠不就得了。”

“还算你有良心。”

拍完十三场戏后才收工，整个剧组都累瘫了。青峰和黄濑并排坐在沙发上休息，黄濑困得受不了了直接枕着青峰的肩膀就睡着了。

秋辞拿手机记录下了这温馨的一幕，青峰听到五月和秋辞嘻嘻哈哈地偷笑难得舍得从写真集里抬头看了眼这俩人，又看了看枕着自己肩膀上睡着了的黄濑，一想就知道这两个无聊的女人又在意淫他和黄濑了。

青峰想不通，不就是借黄濑在他肩膀上枕一下，这俩女人有什么好意淫的？他十分怀疑是不是只要俩帅哥单纯地一起走路，都能开启女人这八卦意淫的想象力？

灰崎把晚饭饭盒拿回来后喊了句“开饭。”

五月和秋辞走到沙发旁想叫醒黄濑，结果青峰摆了摆手示意让黄濑再睡会儿。灰崎看了对青峰的想法心知肚明，不就是想要二人世界嘛，好办。他拉走两个女孩上到别墅二层，绿间和高尾外出去吃烛光晚餐了，一楼客厅里只剩下睡着的黄濑和被人枕着肩膀没法动弹的青峰。

青峰有些无奈地看向黄濑，这家伙睡得可真踏实，就差流口水了。也没再多打量黄濑，青峰又翻起了写真集。

黄濑睡了一个多小时才迷迷糊糊地睡醒，看见坐在他身边的青峰拍完戏后换好的衬衫肩膀处多了几道褶皱才意识到自己做了什么。

“抱歉啊，小青峰。”

“这什么鬼称呼？”青峰谢天谢地黄濑终于醒了，肩膀因为保持支撑的姿势不动酸痛极了。他起身活动活动肩膀，头也不回地径直往二层楼梯口走过去，“醒了就上来吃饭。”

黄濑闻言更加抱歉了，青峰因为他的缘故都没及时吃到晚饭。二层灰崎、五月和绿间在检查白天拍摄的片子有没有瑕疵，秋辞和高尾将录好的花絮剪辑成小视频传到网上。

多亏有青峰和黄濑的颜值撑着，微博主页的粉丝数以每小时四五千的速度“蹭蹭蹭”往上窜。

青峰和黄濑吃完饭后灰崎道，“今晚你俩睡一个屋，培养一下感情。”

虽说今天的戏拍的还算成功，不过黄濑和青峰之间还是有些生分。于是灰崎就安排他俩二十四小时待在一起培养感情，睡觉当然也要在一起。

青峰闻言可不答应，他不是讨厌黄濑，只是睡相实在不好。他反对道，“哈？这么多屋能睡人我为什么偏要和黄濑睡一起？”

“灰崎哥，阿大还真不能和别人躺一张床上，他睡相超级糟糕。”五月难得和青峰统一战线，她是怕黄濑和青峰睡一起遭罪。“阿大总喜欢把人压在身下抱着。”

说实在的黄濑也想自己睡，晚上睡不安宁明天肯定没精神拍戏。听到青峰和五月这么说他心里更抵触和青峰睡一起了，俩血气方刚的大男人白天接吻晚上还睡一起，这早晚都要出事吧。

灰崎铁定心安排好的事谁都不能改变，他是导演自然有导演该有的威严。演员情感交流不畅会毁掉整个剧组的全部努力。他不容任何人反对，强硬道，“这事就这么定了，没事的都就洗洗睡去。”

“小黄、阿大你们睡这间屋子。”五月带着青峰和黄濑走到他们俩的卧室，她指了指窗台上挂着的摄影机道，“窗帘那有个摄像头，你俩一会儿睡觉前先互动一下拍些有爱的镜头再把它关掉哈。”

青峰走进屋里仔细检查了一遍，确认确实只有一个摄像头后不耐烦道，“你们事儿真多。”

五月直接将青峰的抱怨无视掉了，将浴衣递给黄濑道，“小黄，你先去洗澡吧。”

黄濑接过浴衣走进他们卧室里自带的浴室，朝五月微笑道，“谢谢你，小桃。”

“呐，阿大，这是你的浴衣。”五月将另一件稍大一号的浴衣丢给青峰，坐到床边嘱咐青峰道，“今天你睡觉一定要老实点啊，别让小黄误会了以为你真是gay呢。”

青峰烦躁地从兜里掏了根烟，刚想点着，琢磨了一下后又放回兜里。

“五月你可真啰嗦，这种事是我能控制的怎么？”

被青峰说啰嗦、唠叨不是一次两次了，她气呼呼地起身道，“就阿大你有理。”

说罢便关上门离开了。

洗了大概二十分钟，黄濑拉开浴室门穿着浴衣脑袋上挂了条毛巾，“小青峰我洗好了，你快过来洗吧。”

青峰在床上睡着了没听见，黄濑坐到床边轻推了下青峰，见青峰没反应又凑到他面前晃了晃他肩膀。青峰起床气挺重的，他迷迷糊糊地凭感觉把黄濑一把捞进怀里压在身下，还没完全醒过来。

黄濑觉得没睡醒的青峰还挺好玩的，便把头上的毛巾拿开故意将湿头发往青峰脸上蹭。青峰不自觉地移到黄濑颈窝处，轻微的呼吸喷在黄濑脖子旁痒痒的。黄濑抖了抖肩膀想让青峰松开他，结果青峰极为霸道地威胁道，“再敢乱动信不信我亲你？”

“都亲一天了还没亲爽？”黄濑在青峰怀里翻了个身，见青峰已经被他折腾清醒了打趣道，“我生下来的任务就是被你亲呗？”

见黄濑不服软不说还一副挑衅模样，青峰捏住黄濑的下颌挑眉道，“怎么？你委屈了？”

“不跟你闹了。”黄濑坐起身下床走到梳妆镜前涂护肤品，“快洗洗睡觉，明天的戏有你受的。”

青峰拎起浴衣进了浴室。

擦好脸后黄濑凑到镜头前卖了个萌，五月说网友都超喜欢他卖萌的样子，分分钟想圈养。青峰随便冲了个热水澡就出来了，见黄濑在镜头前犯傻便从黄濑背后一把将他揽进怀里，贴着黄濑的耳垂暧昧道，“犯蠢也只能给我看，我说过的话你没记住？”

黄濑知道青峰这是开始完成五月布置的睡前作业了。卖腐就卖腐吧，谁叫他着了道呢。他用长毛巾绕到青峰后脑勺，双手拽住毛巾两头把青峰拉近。青峰坐在床边黄濑站在地上，黄濑突然低头凑到青峰面前，从镜头里看就好像在接吻，只不过被毛巾挡住了视线。

借位演了出接吻的戏码后黄濑合计今天这糖撒的够甜了吧，可青峰突然耍起赖非要黄濑给他擦头发。

“你把我当成你妈了？”黄濑跪在青峰身后帮青峰擦头，。

青峰头发短，有些扎人，不过很容易擦干。

青峰像只无骨猫似的依着黄濑，刚刚凑近黄濑时他才注意到黄濑有耳洞，上面带着琥珀色的耳钉。他抬手捏了捏黄濑的耳钉一本正经道，“这不是最适合你的颜色。”

谁都说这琥珀色很衬他肤色，青峰还是第一个这么说的。黄濑开玩笑道，“那你送我个最适合的啊，土豪。”

青峰思索一番没回答，黄濑帮青峰擦好头发后转身把毛巾往床头柜上一搭，倒在床上舒了口气，“我关灯了。”

下地把摄影机关好，青峰刚想上床就见黄濑想到什么似的突然坐起来，“吓我一跳，你诈尸啊！”

黄濑不好意思地笑笑，他把他俩唯一的一床被平均分好，在中间横了个枕头。

“三八线，不许过界啊小青峰。”

青峰把黄濑横好的枕头抽出来丢给黄濑，床上就两个枕头，黄濑这是为了清白落枕都无所谓了。

“嘿？”黄濑抱着枕头侧身看向平躺在床上的青峰，他不习惯和别人一起睡，何况这人还是个只认识了一天的陌生人。“你不让我横枕头，难不成是……”

“别给我在那自顾自的意淫。”青峰将右臂垫在头下闭着眼睛道，“我的理想型至少要Dcup，你有吗？”

黄濑闻言松了口气，把枕头放回脑袋下，“你还真是恶趣味。”

青峰没再搭理黄濑，他侧过身背对着黄濑，黄濑侧过头瞥了眼，“小青峰你应该转过来睡，朝左边躺着压心脏，那样对身体不好。”

“你话怎么这么多。”

“我是好心提醒你啊。”黄濑见青峰固执己见就是不转过来便起身去拽青峰的肩膀，“快转过来啊，这么躺着你不难受……喂！”

这个黄濑太吵了，青峰转过身一把将黄濑拉倒进怀里，他眯起眸子看着一脸惊慌的黄濑道，“再敢说一句我就把你扒光睡了。”

黄濑赶紧抿紧嘴，推了推青峰见他没有松开的意思抬头看向青峰。青峰下颌顶着黄濑的额头，闭着眼睛一副“再敢惹我试试”的模样，黄濑只好把嗓子眼里的话又憋了回去。

青峰身上一股说不出的味道，闻着不香却让人有种踏实舒服的感觉。黄濑不由自主地把头埋进青峰的锁骨处，忽略性别的话可以想象成小时候在他二姐怀里撒娇的感觉。

感觉到黄濑在自己怀里乱蹭，青峰真是一个头两个大。

“别乱动。”

黄濑拍了拍青峰搂着他的胳膊道，“你让我转个身，左边压心脏。”

青峰稍稍松开胳膊让黄濑有空间翻身，黄濑本来是准备回自己那头躺着的，见青峰不放人道了句，“不跟你闹了，小青峰。”

青峰大男子主义惯了，有时候做事随心所欲。刚刚抱着黄濑也挺舒服的就不想松手了，何况他睡着了照样能找到黄濑抱进怀里，他睡相向来糟糕。他把头埋进黄濑的后颈处，黄濑身上有股天生的香味，挺好闻的。

枕着青峰硬邦邦的右臂有些难受，不过困意袭来黄濑也没力气和青峰周旋了，抱着就抱着吧，就当鬼压身了。

五月一大早就醒了，她实在担心青峰的睡相会让黄濑受折磨。她和青峰四五岁大时两家人一起旅游时总让她和青峰睡一张床，因为娃娃亲的缘故家人也没什么顾忌。结果青峰把她整个人都压在身底下睡成一个潇洒的“大”字，五月从那时起就警告家里人打死也不嫁阿大。

轻轻推开青峰和黄濑那屋的门，五月往里面探了探头。青峰的睡相竟然出奇的好，至少没大头朝上躺在黄濑身上呼呼大睡。

五月蹑手蹑脚地走到窗台前把摄像机打开，她准备录一段放网上掉腐女狼。调好角度五月又轻手轻脚地走出去关好门，心里这叫一个乐啊，抱着黄濑睡觉的阿大太霸气了。

枕边传来手机震动声，青峰伸手乱摸一通才找到。关好闹钟想翻个身再睡一会儿，察觉到右胳膊麻到没知觉了才想起来黄濑还枕着他胳膊。黄濑还睡得挺实的想抽也抽不出来，青峰无奈只好伸手把黄濑往怀里搂了搂让他换个地方枕。

青峰叹了口气，睡是睡不着了，他就盼着黄濑赶紧睡醒让他的胳膊脱离苦海。他举起手机看了眼时间，突然跳出了一条消息，五月发的。闲着无聊青峰便点开看了眼，是昨天拍的吻戏。

黄濑演的的确不错，虽然还有些青涩的味道不过该表现出来的都演出来了。昨天那么近距离地看黄濑青峰还没觉得怎么样，大概是的确对男人没兴趣没注意这张脸。第一印象就只是挺好看的，细节却没再多打量。现在看着镜头特写下的这张脸真算得上数一数二的帅，皮肤白皙不说睫毛长到像假的，没怎么化妆也能显出细长的眼线，鼻梁挺翘，嘴唇也泛着自然的粉红色，还真是好看。

青峰的目光从屏幕上移到了怀里黄濑的脸上，五月总笑话他说“别看阿大你睁着眼人模人样帅的很，不过睡相超难看”，可黄濑就算睡着了依旧帅的不亦乐乎。青峰闲着没事把相机调出来对着黄濑的脸蛋拍了几张，看到照片不由骂道，“还真是三百六十度无死角。”

黄濑是被灰崎踹醒的，青峰不由在心里感激灰崎的壮举。今天要拍健身房的戏，青峰怕胳膊没劲便找来五月给他按摩。

五月一边帮青峰按摩胳膊一边八卦道，“阿大你昨晚有没有对小黄做什么不该做的事啊？”

“你个女人一天天脑袋里都想着什么乌七八糟的事？你盼着我把黄濑睡了怎么着？”青峰拿着剧本背台词，听五月在一旁胡思乱想不由端起了哥哥架子，“老大不小的净想些不该想的。”

“切，”五月不服气道，“要我说你早晚是要喜欢上小黄的，不信就等着瞧。”

“把你的胸给他我立马娶了他。”

黄濑吃完早餐下到客厅就听到青峰说了这句话，他坐到青峰对面的沙发上开玩笑道，“小青峰要娶谁？有Dcup没？”

五月笑着瞄了瞄黄濑的胸，打趣道，“目测Acup？小黄，我看你要练练胸肌了。”

黄濑知道五月什么意思，他瞥了眼青峰继续开玩笑，“正好今天去健身房练练，好让我们家攻不用羡慕别人家恋人的胸部。”

拍戏前青峰先练了会儿肌肉，这场戏是黄濑不小心在健身房撞见青峰，然后就请教他健身的方法。

黄濑换了身运动装，他平时也有来健身房，就是不太频。不过他身上的肌肉线条还是很明显的，要不也不会有人来找他拍内裤广告。

“各部门准备，action!”

黄濑走进健身房在跑步机跑起步来，青峰看见来者是黄濑脱掉上衣走了过来，“黄濑？还真巧啊。”

黄濑侧头看了眼青峰，被他身上那羡煞旁人的肌肉惊到了。这倒不是刻意演出来的，青峰的体形实在太霸气了，胸肌、腹肌、人鱼线……无论哪块肌肉都极致到完美。

“青峰大神，你教我健身吧。”

青峰瞄了眼黄濑的身材，本以为他就是个花瓶，没想到身材也不错。

黄濑跟着青峰走到瑜伽垫前，一头雾水，“大神，你还会愈加？”

“躺下。”青峰把黄濑按到在愈加垫上，道，“我先检查一下你腹肌的质量。”

青峰帮黄濑按住双脚，黄濑一下一下地做起仰卧起坐。

“姿势不标准。”青峰叫停，想了想道，“你每次起身时都和我接个吻。”

黄濑好不容易憋住笑，这什么脑残台词啊，要不是原著设定受是攻的脑残迷弟，怎么可能容得了攻这么调戏。他赶紧调整好呼吸，要真笑出来前面那几个仰卧起坐就白做了。

黄濑躺在垫子上笑嘻嘻地看着青峰，“要我做几个啊，大神？”

“先做三十个。”

“好嘞。”

黄濑一下一下地坐着，每次起身身时就真的和青峰接了个吻。所以说这剧有多恶俗，到是满足了腐女喜欢看卖肉的心理。

待黄濑做完三十个仰卧起坐后就见青峰突然双手撑在他耳侧，“你干嘛？”

青峰痞笑道，“做俯卧撑。”

黄濑闻言对上青峰的眸子，不悦道，“做俯卧撑拿我垫背啊？”

“你在我身下才有动力做。”

说罢，青峰便开始做俯卧撑。他每下卧一次就亲一次黄濑，黄濑赶紧把脸偏到一旁不看青峰。在这种情况下对视实在是太尴尬，弄得他莫名地紧张起来。

青峰盯着黄濑红透的耳朵到有些得意，心想这小子还害臊了。他停下来用手强行把黄濑的脸扳回来，二话没说就对着嘴啃了起来。

黄濑默默地心疼起自己的嘴唇，青峰演戏从不借位，都是实打实的真演，吻戏也是融入到角色里真把他当成媳妇一样亲。

“Cut!”

“黄濑，你感情不到位啊！”灰崎走过来把黄濑痛批一气，他道，“你看看青峰，家人是真的把感情融入自己扮演的角色当中了，演戏时看你的眼神里都透着爱意。再看看你，你真当自己是花瓶啊？”

黄濑也心虚，他刚刚就是因为青峰的眼神太真挚了才会躲开视线的。不得不说，青峰的演技的确比他好不少。

灰崎揪住黄濑的耳朵，力道不大算是惩罚黄濑。他微怒道，“你要不能演出喜欢青峰的模样信不信我想法子让你真爱上青峰？”

“哈？学长你要给我掰弯啊？”

灰崎松开黄濑，真是恨铁不成钢，“你弯了能让我这片子大火也值了。”

黄濑见秋辞跑过来直播赶紧装出一副无辜被灰崎欺负的模样，一群迷妹赶来心疼黄濑。

“导演太苛刻啦，我们男神多棒啊！”  
“谁敢欺负我男神我就给他寄刀片！”  
“我们家男神当花瓶我也愿意看！”  
“青峰，你老婆被导演欺负啦！快去护妻！”  
“好想变成男神身下的瑜伽垫啊啊啊啊！”

“黄濑，你边儿待着去给我好好调整情绪。”灰崎把黄濑拽起来晒到一旁，“青峰来，先拍你的单人戏。”

黄濑接过秋辞的手机对着摄像头揉了揉自己的嘴唇可怜道，“我嘴唇都被小青峰咬肿了。”

“啊啊啊，男神好萌好Q啊！我要眩晕了！”  
“乖啦～青峰总攻是喜欢你才会亲你这么狠的～”  
“摸摸毛啦～莫名觉得男神好像我家金毛 23333”  
“可见我青峰总攻的性欲有多强，心疼男神一秒。”

“凉太你也太会卖萌了吧！”秋辞在一旁看的心花怒放，身为黄濑的姐姐粉毫不羞耻。她坐到黄濑身边把黄濑抱在怀里好一顿揉脸，“你是偷心大盗吧。”

秋辞这么一抱直播间又炸开了，“哇哇哇，秋辞姐姐放开男神，让我来！！！”

青峰拍戏时不经意瞥了眼黄濑，看见秋辞把黄濑抱在怀里摸好一顿羡慕。秋辞那女人虽然脾气好五月一样爆，可胸是活生生的Dcup啊，黄濑那小子白捡到便宜了。

没一会儿青峰在健身房的独角戏都拍完了，灰崎还不忘在黄濑面前好一顿夸赞想让黄濑上点心。

青峰和黄濑又补拍了几个仰卧起坐和俯卧撑的镜头，黄濑的状态还是没好到让灰崎满意。灰崎导戏还挺追求完美的，拍不出他心想的场景不会轻易喊“Cut”。

健身房的戏勉强收工后按原计划是要去酒店泳池继续拍下一场戏，可灰崎对黄濑的状态实在忍无可忍，他道，“青峰，你带黄濑这小子去约会找感觉，明天上午八点在酒店二层集合。”

黄濑无语地看着灰崎，抱怨道，“我为什么要和小青峰去约会啊？”

“就凭你没正经八经地谈过恋爱。”灰崎本来不想当着这么多人的面揭穿黄濑，只不过黄濑着实有些让他失望。“你没感受过真正喜欢一个人是什么滋味，怎么能把情感带入角色本身？”

高尾闻言扯了扯绿间的衣服小声道，“黄濑竟然没怎么谈过恋爱？”

绿间听高尾这口气有些不悦，他反问高尾，“怎么，你谈过不少？”

“啊？哈哈哈，小真你误会我啦。我发誓，你是我初恋。”

青峰接过五月递来的衣服穿好，怕灰崎再给黄濑难堪把气氛弄僵便道，“导演给放假还不好？走，黄濑，我们去潇洒一下放松放松。”

黄濑一直瞪着灰崎，直到被青峰拉出健身房才罢休。

坐到副驾驶上黄濑才想起来问青峰去哪，青峰说去看电影，黄濑无语道两爷们去看电影迷之尴尬啊。

坐到电影院情侣场后青峰就开始睡觉，黄濑低头看了眼票才发现这是鬼片。刚刚青峰没同他商量就自作主张地买了票，坐进来电影开始放了黄濑才意识到事情的严重性。

他从小到大一直怕鬼啊！

黄濑还记得二姐曾经给他讲过一个鬼故事，结果他半个月不敢晚上上厕所，还厚脸皮地和老妈挤一个被窝。他侧过头晃了晃青峰想出去，青峰攥着他手腕不让黄濑逃掉。

青峰眼睛都没睁一下，这种鬼片对他来说完全小儿科，“无聊就睡觉啊。”

那也抵睡得着啊！黄濑白了青峰一眼，他现在坐立不安，闭上眼睛光听声更吓人。黄濑的想象力绝对够丰富的，听声音都能自己在脑海里勾勒出画面来。

无奈黄濑只能握紧青峰的手，仿佛此时只有青峰靠得住了。影片片长两个小时，青峰用手机定了闹钟后真的睡着了。黄濑不得不佩服青峰那颗强大的心脏。

影片越到尾声越吓人，黄濑攥紧青峰的胳膊堵起耳朵，可还是怕的不行。

青峰睡醒了以后见黄濑躲在他胳膊后面心想这小子看起来天不怕地不怕的竟然怕鬼？

“喂，黄濑。”

黄濑听见青峰叫他立马抬起头，他想和青峰商量去别的地方待着。可没想到一抬头青峰就凑了过来，按住他后脑勺吻住了他。

戏里戏外和青峰接吻的感觉截然不同，拍戏时心无杂念接吻是没什么感觉的。可现在青峰突然凑过来亲他黄濑莫名其妙地心跳加快了。

电影里鬼哭狼嚎的声音慢慢消失了，一切感官似乎都汇聚到嘴唇上、舌尖处，浑身上下都麻酥酥的。黄濑试着推了推青峰，结果手立刻被青峰抓住压在身后。青峰还没有结束这个吻的意思，黄濑被吻的身体有些发软，想不通青峰是什么意思。

这个火热的吻持续了五分钟之久，青峰松开黄濑的双唇观察黄濑的反应。他亲完就像什么事都没发生似的，还腆着脸问黄濑感觉怎么样。

“糟透了！”

黄濑甩开青峰跑到卫生间里冲了把脸，青峰追过来解释道，“拍戏时我就当自己是个gay，就当你是我的人，所以能下的去嘴。”

青峰说的不错，拍戏时他心里防备太多没感觉到那种浑身过电流的滋味。而刚刚他全身放松丢掉戒备时才察觉到，青峰这个直的不能再直的男人竟然能投入如此深刻的感情。

“你牺牲太大了吧……”黄濑抽出纸巾擦了擦脸，“要是从角色里走不出来了怎么办？”

“又不是真gay，有什么好怕的？”青峰从裤兜里掏出根烟叼在嘴里，点着后深深吸了一口，“这是演员的基本素养，你还差的远呢。”

这话到是激到黄濑了，他扭过头道，“早晚有一天我会超越你的！”

回别墅的路上突然下了暴雨，道上积水很深行车危险，青峰便就近开到他在附近买的一套公寓。

进门后青峰丢给黄濑一条浴巾，让黄濑先去洗个澡以防感冒。他走近开放式厨房打开冰箱看看有没有什么可吃的，恰巧冰箱里有两头洋葱，想起黄濑一直嘟囔着要喝奶汁烤洋葱汤便打算做这个。

洗完澡黄濑在下身围着青峰的浴巾就出来了，一闻到熟悉的奶汁烤洋葱汤的味道立刻跑到青峰身边。

“小青峰你竟然会做这个？！”黄濑被贤惠的青峰吓到了。他从来没想象过青峰竟然会做饭，而且闻起来还超级好吃的样子。“所以小青峰是想攻略我先俘虏我的胃吗？”

青峰把汤盛好递给黄濑，“你要是敢把这事说出去就等着被我干死。”

黄濑抱着碗喝了一口，简直不能更好喝了！他赶紧发誓道，“打死也不说。”

说真的，这是青峰第一次给别人做饭，五月都没享受过这待遇。虽说男人会做饭也不是什么丢人的事儿，只不过他又是富二代公子哥又长得一副霸道总裁模样，会做饭总有种说不出的违和感。

黄濑吃饭看起来还挺香的，青峰也心生一股满足感，厨师都希望自己做的食物给人带来满足感。青峰又从冰箱里拿出两块牛排煎起来，看黄濑喝完汤后又舔勺又舔碗的，“别弄得像饿了好几天都狼狈样啊。”

其实黄濑吃饭挺挑食的，剧组里的盒饭不太合胃口，但迫于不吃只能饿肚子黄濑才不得不吃的。

青峰把煎好的牛排递给黄濑，自己拿着盘子坐到沙发上看起了NBA回放。黄濑咬了口牛肉，很嫩很香，心里不由感叹到青峰大辉这个男人也太有魅力了。浑身散发着霸道总裁酷帅拽的气质，内里还如此贤惠持家，怪不得那么会亲人，肯定是不可多得的抢手货。

吃完牛排后黄濑把盘子、碗、锅都刷干净了，他走到沙发旁坐下。黄濑洗完澡只围了条浴巾，估计里面连内裤都没穿，青峰随手从沙发上扯来一件居家短衫丢给黄濑，“穿上。”

黄濑接过短衫套在身上，稍稍有些大，还算合身。衣服上青峰的体味很浓，闻着还挺舒服的，“谢啦。”

突然门铃响了，青峰起身去看门。

浑身湿透的火神一脸惊喜，外面雨下的太大了没法回家，想起自己的老友青峰在这附近有套公寓就直接开车过来了，没想到青峰真在这。他立刻进门道，“我太幸运了有没有，青峰竟然在家。外面雨大了，我到你避避雨。”

“你小子就不会先打个电话问问？”青峰转身往屋里走，火神跟在他身后，“我要不在你准备撬门进来？”

“哈哈，我就想碰个运气……卧槽，青峰，你什么情况？”火神看见坐在沙发上穿着青峰最爱的居家T恤的黄濑吓了一跳，心想青峰什么时候变成双了？“额……我不是打扰你俩那啥那啥了吧？”

青峰闻言骂道，“你小子瞎想个屁啊，我没有带那种人回家的习惯。”

“那倒是，你都是在酒店解决。”

黄濑起身走到火神面前自我介绍道，“你好，我叫黄濑凉太，是和小青峰一起合作拍戏的搭档。”

“啊！你就是那个黄濑凉太啊。”火神同黄濑握了握手，“我是男三，还没去组里报道，幸会啊。”

“原来男三是小火神。”想到后来受和男三也有吻戏黄濑未免有些尴尬，“之后还请多指教。”

火神洗完澡出来坐下和青峰喝了口红酒，黄濑依着沙发靠背睡着了。

火神凑近青峰八卦道，“喂，你老实说，是不是对这家伙动心了？”

“你小子精神不正常吧？”青峰无语地瞥了火神一眼，“你哪只眼睛看出来我对他有意思？”

“我就随便一猜啊。”火神没想到青峰这么敏感，也是，说一个直男是gay论他也不乐意。“话说今晚怎么睡啊，你这就两间卧室。”

青峰白了火神一眼，“你说呢？”

“哎，大爷我就勉为其难地和你睡一床吧。”火神伸了个懒腰，“不过你睡相不是一般的糟啊。”

青峰轻轻推醒了黄濑，道，“进屋里睡去。”

黄濑迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，还一脸懵懂样子。

“我火神睡一屋，你困了就进屋去睡。”

黄濑闻言清醒了不少，他道，“那个……我和小青峰睡一屋吧，小火神好歹是客人，怎么能委屈他呢。”

火神一听满脸坏笑地看着青峰，黄濑的意思是把自己也当成主人了？他就说那个大开火车全是污的剧本绝对能凑成一对好姻缘，男一男二哪场戏都要亲亲摸摸个没完，说是低尺度的GV都不足为过。青峰还说他和黄濑俩人没事，鬼信。

火神赶紧闪人，他可是透亮的人，今晚在屋子里听到什么娇喘声、啪啪声他都当自己是聋子。坏了兄弟好事可不行，他道，“那成，青峰你和黄濑睡吧，我困了，先去睡了。”

火神在想什么青峰用脚趾头猜都猜得到，他见黄濑一副有难言之隐的模样道，“看个鬼片至于吗？太怂了吧？”

“还不是小青峰的错！”黄濑拉起青峰进了另一间卧室，道，“我困了，快睡吧。”

“我去洗个澡，你困了就先睡。”青峰从柜子里拿出睡袍转身往浴室走，“灯点着，鬼出不来。”

出不来才怪！

黄濑一想到鬼片的情节就不敢闭眼睛，青峰洗完澡见到躺在床上瞪大眼睛往天蓬的黄濑心想这小子可真怂。

青峰钻进被窝后黄濑就把手伸进青峰被里握住青峰的手，关灯后黄濑攥得更紧了。虽说黄濑怕鬼这事和青峰的关系不大，不过让黄濑看了鬼片确实是青峰的责任。他掀开被把黄濑捞进怀里，“别瞎想些有的没的自己吓自己，快睡觉。”

黄濑伸手揽住青峰的腰，他把头埋进青峰的胸脯上用力嗅着青峰的味道，不由安心很多。

真怂啊，黄濑凉太，真是要被小青峰看扁了。

火神说是当聋子可好奇心重的很，他没听见动静就蹑手蹑脚趴到青峰和黄濑的房门旁偷听，还是没动静。火神心里这个按耐不住啊，他偷偷将门开了条缝，见青峰抱着黄濑睡得正香心想原来是两人都累了。

第二天一早火神就听见青峰在开放式厨房做饭，他走过来八卦道，“你昨晚没和黄濑这个那个啊？”

青峰把三明治端到吧台式餐桌上，从冰箱里拿了瓶纯牛奶倒进高脚杯里，“你小子没病吧？盼着我弯怎么着？”

火神伸手叼了块三明治放嘴里，“和黄濑这么高颜值的过一辈子，弯了也值了。”

“你愿意追就去追啊。”

“你说真的？”火神想逗逗青峰，看看青峰什么反应，“那我就不客气了？”

听火神这么说青峰莫名窝火，“你小子敢追黄濑试试，看我能不能饶了你。”

下了一晚上的暴雨说停就停了，火神跟着青峰和黄濑去了酒店。

今天这场戏拍攻教受学游泳，黄濑换好泳裤后一个跟头扎进泳池深水区里游了起来。一行人各忙各的也没顾得上看黄濑，等青峰换好泳裤出来后找了黄濑一圈儿也没找到。

青峰走到灰崎身边问了句，“灰崎，黄濑人呢？”

灰崎满着看剧本没抬头确认，刚刚看到黄濑在池里游泳来着便道，“不在池子里游着吗？”

青峰往池子里一望，哪有黄濑的人影，他心急地立刻扎进水里。黄濑没做准备活动就入水了，大冬天的肌肉本来就僵硬，游着游着腿抽筋了。黄濑本来想喊几嗓子，可一张口就呛进了水，想挣扎着往岸边游也无济于事。

一潜进水底青峰就看见了黄濑，见他一动不动地飘在水面上彻底急了。他快速游到黄濑身边把他捞上岸，灰崎、五月他们这才意识到事情的严重性。

青峰压了压黄濑胸口让他排出体内喝进去的水，捏着黄濑的鼻子一口一口地给他输送空气。

火神在酒店三楼的餐厅吃完好几碟汉堡后才过来凑凑热闹，见一群人紧张兮兮地围着青峰和黄濑才意识到似乎发生了不得了的事。

幸亏青峰抢救及时，做了十几下人工呼吸后黄濑慢慢苏醒过来。睁开眼看到脸色凝重的青峰黄濑心跳突然停了一秒，“我还以为要死了呢。”

青峰闻言把黄濑紧紧地抱进怀里，冷着脸道，“再有下次没人能救你的命。”

火神还从没看过青峰那么着急暴怒的模样，心想这自家亲老婆就是不一样，看他把黄濑护得这么好。他把灰崎拽到一旁商量说赶紧把他和黄濑的吻戏删了，青峰的拳头硬的很，他怕青峰这个占有欲强的醋包吃醋。

“小青峰你别抱我太紧，”黄濑拍了拍青峰的后背道，“喘不上气了。”

酒店专业医护人员早就赶到了，可看青峰那一副“谁都别想碰黄濑”的模样没敢上前检查。

青峰松开黄濑，意识到自己的情绪太过激动赶紧放开黄濑。

青峰撒手黄濑没反应过来，胳膊肘磕到了地上，“诶呦，疼死了。小青峰你太不体贴了吧？”

医护人员检查完让黄濑休息了一下，折腾了一上午才完事。

今天拍戏时黄濑的状态明显强多了，他学着青峰将情感融入角色，到真有种自己是喜欢青峰的错觉。

火神在一旁看青峰和黄濑你侬我侬的眼神浑身发麻，他跟旁边的高尾吐槽道，“卧槽，他俩是真谈恋爱了吧？”

“谁知道呢。”高尾这个真gay也看不懂这俩人了，“真真假假假假真真，说是把自己带入角色的世界，实际上哪那么容易。要我说啊，他俩肯定至少对对方有好感，要不然怎么可能亲的比我和小真都厉害。你看青峰哪次不是都把黄濑的嘴唇亲肿了？性欲太强了吧。”

“啊啊，小秋辞痛啊，轻点。”

秋辞心想你被青峰亲肿了还不是只有我心疼你给你上药膏，她幸灾乐祸道，“跟青峰接吻爽吧。”

“小青峰好像完全不会清纯一点的接吻方式，一上来就又啃又咬的。我看他不是把我当成恋人看，而是当成香的冒油的猪头肉了吧。”

整个剧拍了大概快一个月了，青峰、灰崎他们都毕业了没有开学的压力，黄濑升大三了还要忙着开学。灰崎快马加鞭地赶进度，好不容易赶在黄濑开学的前一天拍杀青戏。

最后一场戏是攻跟受表白的戏码，在摩天轮里。黄濑和青峰拍了快一个月的戏早混熟了，他为了耍帅只穿了件薄外套，在游乐场等剧组布置场景时冻得不行。青峰到没什么偶像包袱，他裹着件长款羽绒服站着看写真集。

“小青峰你过来一下。”

青峰没抬头，“要取暖自己过来。”

黄濑闻言笑嘻嘻地跑过去拉开青峰的羽绒服钻到他怀里。黄濑身上全是冷气往外冒，青峰不由收紧双臂把黄濑抱紧。

“喂，小青峰，今天拍杀青戏了。”

黄濑把下颌压在青峰右肩上，演戏演的黄濑有时候真弄不起自己现在是在戏里还是戏外了。戏里的黄濑凉太爱青峰大辉爱的死去活来，戏外他们只算是好兄弟。

见青峰没接话黄濑突然开起来了玩笑，“你肯定很失落，毕竟以后就吻不到我、睡不到我了。”

青峰到分的门清。演戏时黄濑总误以为青峰真喜欢自己，可灰崎一喊“Cut”青峰就能立刻出戏，像是开挂了一般。

“别犯蠢了。拍完这场戏咱俩都解放了。”

也不知是不是因为不甘心青峰比他出戏快，黄濑反驳道，“剧没播完咱俩还抵捆绑销售，哪能说解放就解放了。”

青峰闻言坏笑道，“怎么？天天被我亲成香肠嘴你还挺高兴的？”

“你还知道！”说到这事黄濑就来气，他真怕再拍几个月他嘴唇都好烂了。

绿间跟着青峰和黄濑上了摩天轮，青峰同黄濑告白后黄濑用吻给了青峰答复。剧本里这场有啪啪啪的戏码，青峰把黄濑压在坐椅上面的玻璃上撤掉了黄濑的外裤和内裤。

黄濑特意穿了紧身三角内裤在最里面防止走光，外面又套了条四角内裤。青峰匆匆忙忙地扒开裤子拉链就往黄濑后身撞。

绿间调好角度看不出一丝作假的破绽，青峰强制黄濑把头扭过来接吻，下胯不停地模仿活塞运动撞向黄濑。

之前有拍过两场床戏，青峰差点真把黄濑给扒光上了。当时黄濑看到青峰双眼里满是性欲的模样真的吓怕了，赶紧喊停让青峰冷静冷静。

黄濑咬住下唇，青峰还真往他那里撞，这个拼命三郎真是太疯狂了。

“Cut!”

五月见青峰和黄濑穿好裤子走出来跑过去抱住黄濑道，“咱们终于杀青啦！”

黄濑望着青峰，青峰也望向黄濑，两人都还未从戏里走出来。

火神走过来狠拍了青峰的肩膀，青峰这才缓过神移开看着黄濑的目光。火神大大咧咧地没察觉到自己打断了青峰和黄濑的眉来眼去，笑道，“青峰你小子行啊，不愧是我们电影学院的演技皇帝，就凭你这能耐再过几年就是奥斯卡影帝了吧。”

“接下来会给你们俩安排一些访谈节目，到时候说话都给我暧昧点。”灰崎翻了翻日程表嘱咐道，“还有啊，微博上多给我互动互动，闲着没事给我约个会什么的，听到没？行了，散了吧，青峰你开车送黄濑去学校。”

一路上黄濑没和青峰说一句话，他心里空落落的，有点难受。短短一个月时间和青峰朝夕相处，冷不丁散了难免不会失落。

把车停到黄濑学校门口后黄濑一言不发的下了车，青峰叫住黄濑，从兜里掏出了一个首饰盒，“给你的，收好了。”

黄濑苦笑道，“这是什么东西？分手费？”

“你小子，戏都拍完了还走不出来了怎么？”青峰伸手将黄濑左耳上的耳钉取下来，把首饰盒里藏青色的耳环戴到黄濑耳朵上，“藏青色最配你，以后都给我戴这个色。”

本就在学校里很有名气的黄濑因为拍了网络剧又圈了一群腐女迷妹，剧已经在各大网络播放器里开播了，青峰、黄濑、青黄cp这几个关键词天天霸占微博热搜榜首。

青峰开着奔驰在学校门口等黄濑，接他去录制访谈节目。

隔了一周没见青峰黄濑总算是把心态调整好了，坐上车后就跟青峰聊起有的没的。

“诶，小青峰，你说主持人要是让咱俩接吻你说什么办？”黄濑昨天晚上一夜没睡就在想怎么跟主持人周旋，“就说想看的话就去看剧怎么样？”

“亲就亲呗。”青峰没太在意，“亲你简直轻车熟路。”

“又不是在拍戏，来真的你不怕真被当成gay啊？”

青峰看了眼时间，怕来不及提了车速，“身正不怕影子斜。”

“你要亲就亲吧。”黄濑无奈道，“反正你想做的事没人能拦得住。”

坐进录影棚他俩才意识到这是直播不是录播，不能出岔子。

没一会儿主持人就问道接吻的事了。

“我听说黄濑君每天都要和青峰君接吻，而且每次嘴唇都会被青峰君吻肿，有这回儿事吗？”

黄濑接过话筒笑道，“小青峰跟我接吻都接烦了，当时他还说以后都不想接吻了。不过小青峰其实是个性欲超强的男人，谁嫁了小青峰可要性福死了。”

“哈哈，我们黄濑君可真幽默。”主持人接过手机道，“网友们都说黄濑君就是青峰君的老婆，看来你们两人在网友眼里cp感十足啊。对了，我听说剧里还有啪啪啪的场景，你们当时拍的时候是怎么想的？”

“哇，怎么还问这么污的事情。”黄濑装作吓一跳的模样，“当时超害羞的，被这么帅气的小青峰压在身下真的浑身紧张。”

“那青峰君呢？”

青峰伸手搂住黄濑的腰，贴着黄濑的耳垂道，“就当上老婆一样上黄濑，没什么难得。”

“接下来是网友提问环节。”主持人接过导演递来的提问卡道，“第一道题就这么劲爆啊。网友‘青黄一生推’说想知道青峰君和黄濑君在现实生活中有没有上过床。”

青峰闻言邪笑了一下没做声，黄濑伸出食指竖在唇边超镜头邪魅一笑，道，“这种事是秘密哦。”

“woc，所以说男神真的有被总攻大人睡过？！”  
“啊啊啊！太劲爆了吧？我男神简直诱受有没有！！”  
“喷鼻血啊！！男神也太会勾人了吧。”  
“我不行了，我要去跑圈！！”

“现在的网友都好污啊。”主持人翻到下一道题，“网友‘我老公是黄濑凉太’说想让青峰君和黄濑君在现场重现一下拍啪啪啪戏时的场景。”

青峰闻言直接拒绝道，“他今天身体不舒服，不能演。”

“哟，青峰君对黄濑君的身体这么清楚啊。”主持人不由露出一副“我懂”的模样，“网友说‘总攻下次疼爱男神要温柔些’，要不这样吧，你们在现场接个吻吧。”

黄濑扭头看向青峰，再向青峰询问亲不亲。青峰把黄濑从椅子上拉起身，而后拍了拍腿。戏里有这么一场吻戏，黄濑知道青峰什么意思。他双腿跨坐在青峰大腿上搂住青峰的脖子，闭上双眼和青峰激吻。

其实黄濑拿捏不好要以什么姿态和青峰接吻，戏里？戏外？青峰似乎没想那么多，他十分投入的吸吮着黄濑的舌尖和双唇，手也不老实地在黄濑身上乱摸，还掐了黄濑的屁股。

也不管什么戏里戏外了，就这样享受和青峰接吻甜腻的感觉没什么不好。他们亲的有些忘我，大概是一周未见有些莫名的思念在里，亲了五分钟青峰才松开黄濑。黄濑把头埋进青峰的颈窝努力呼吸，青峰吻得太霸道了，完全不给他喘息的机会。

“woc！流鼻血了！”  
“跨坐在总攻腿上接吻有没有太色气！”  
“青峰一拍腿男神就知道坐上去，平时私下里就是这么玩的吧！而且肯定还没穿裤子，那里和那里相互摩擦！我污了 23333”

黄濑想从青峰腿上下去，可青峰迟迟不松开揽在他腰上的手，黄濑尴尬地贴着青峰耳语道，“松开我啊，小青峰。”

青峰这才反应过来他和黄濑在干什么。

整个直播录了一个小时左右，结束时青峰和黄濑一起演唱了剧里的主题歌《我永远爱你》，含情脉脉地样子让粉丝盛赞绝配。

之后他俩又录了几场访谈节目，剧也快播到尾声了。凭借着cp炒作这剧拍的不但没亏还净挣了两亿多。

青峰董事长打电话向自己儿子道贺，“行啊，小子，还真让你火了。诶，你跟爸说实话，你和那个叫黄濑的孩子是不是真谈恋爱了？”

青峰闻言反问道，“怎么？我要说真谈了你就找他攒钱让他离开我？”

“你小子怎么想你爸我的？我这么开明的老爸怎么会做那种低俗的事？再者说，要不是老爸我有先见之明让你拍了这戏你能遇到真爱吗？”

“哈？你什么意思？你还盼着你儿子弯了？”

“老爸我不是看你玩女人想走马观花一样没一个用心交往过，就猜你应该喜欢男人，这才找了这么个剧组帮你追媳妇呗。”

“你可真恶俗。”

最近网络上出现了一群唯粉，青峰后援团和黄濑后援团在网上打的不可开交，都说对方捆绑消费自己的偶像。因为最近网剧也播完了，青峰和黄濑的互动也少了，cp粉的糖不够吃了，唯粉之战变得更加激烈。

青峰和黄濑拍完戏后私下里联系还挺多的，他俩经常出去打球吃饭什么的。倒不是为了继续炒作cp，就纯是想待在一起。

把车停到黄濑学校门口青峰便掏出写真集随便翻了翻，这是黄濑新拍的内裤写真，青峰看到时心里莫名窝了一口火气。

“咚咚咚”

青峰抬头一看有个女孩站在他车旁边敲他车窗，将车窗降下来后那女孩便开口道，“青峰先生，我是黄濑君的女朋友，我希望你以后不要再来骚扰黄濑君了。”

青峰闻言轻笑了一声，以他对黄濑的了解这种女孩绝对不是黄濑的菜。他挑眉道，“黄濑的女朋友？你怎么证明？”

“认识这个吧？”女孩把手张开，里面是青峰送黄濑的那个藏青色耳环，“黄濑君让我把这个还给你，他让你滚的远一点。”

青峰接过耳环仔细看了看，确实是他送黄濑的那个耳环。耳环内侧磕着“Kise Ryota”，只有摘下来仔细看才能看出来。

说不出的愤怒，青峰将那耳环紧紧地攥在手里。

黄濑上体育课时体测，怕把耳环跑掉了就把他交给班里关系好的女生尤美保管了。他冲完澡没见到尤美便给她打了个电话，“小尤美，我的耳环你放哪了？”

“啊……黄濑君啊，我……我已经回家了，明天……明天再把它还给你行吗？”

“麻烦小尤美了。”

黄濑看了眼时间发现自己已经迟到半个小时了，他赶紧快步跑出校门，见青峰还在那等着才松了口气道，“还以为小青峰等不及跑掉了呢。”

青峰冷着脸道，“上车。”

黄濑见青峰一脸暴躁的模样不敢吱声了，果然小青峰还生气了吧，早知道你就快点出来了。

一路上青峰没同黄濑说一句话，见青峰往郊区开他才忍不住道，“今天要去小青峰家的别墅玩吗？”

青峰把车开进一处偏僻的林子里，这边就青峰家这一栋别墅，几乎没人会往这边来。青峰下车见黄濑还坐在副驾驶位置上走过去将黄濑狠狠地拉出来，黄濑从没见过青峰这幅模样，甩开青峰的手吼道，“青峰大辉你发什么脾气？不就是让你多等了一会儿，至于这样和我甩脸？”

青峰拽着黄濑走到车头把他按倒在车前盖上，他伸手揉了揉黄濑空荡荡的左耳耳洞处道，“有了女人就想把我甩了？黄濑凉太你把我当什么了？”

黄濑见青峰发疯了一样伸手扒他裤子骂道，“你瞎说什么？”

“我瞎说？”青峰狠狠撤掉了黄濑的内裤，顺便也脱光自己的裤子，他把黄濑架在车盖上撬开黄濑的双腿。“我问你，我送你的耳环哪去了？”

黄濑盯着青峰肿胀的下体吓了一跳，青峰根本就是想拿他败火！

“你是不是误会什么了，小青峰？”黄濑身体有些发抖，青峰的模样实在太吓人了。

青峰闻言把黄濑压倒身下，一直手屈着黄濑的右腿，另一只手掏出衣兜里的安全套用嘴撕开。青峰车里常备着几个安全套，虽说已经一年多没和女人做过爱了，不过管家还是给他备着。

刚刚被那女人的话激怒了，青峰一心只想上了黄濑让他变成自己的东西，看谁还敢打黄濑的主意。

青峰把安全套整个都塞进他强迫黄濑露出来的后穴，和女人做他很少用润滑剂，怕黄濑疼只好用安全套上的润滑油给黄濑扩张。

黄濑伸手捏着在自己后穴里乱钩弄手指的手臂，“青峰，你给我住手！你要是敢做下去我恨你一辈子。”

“怎么？”青峰松开屈着黄濑右腿的手伸到衣兜里去掏耳环递到黄濑面前，“托那女人带话让我滚，还要对你好生伺候着？”

黄濑想到刚刚小尤美吞吞吐吐的模样心想原来是小尤美在青峰面前说了奇怪的话。

“喂，青峰，你冷静一下。”黄濑接过耳环握在手里，感觉到青峰愤怒地在他身体里用力捅着赶紧解释道，“小尤美可能是喜欢我才对你说这种话吧。我体测的时候怕耳环跑掉了才拜托她帮我拿着，我很喜欢和小青峰在一起。”

青峰闻言停下了动作，“你说的是真的？”

黄濑点了点头。刚刚不知青峰捅到什么地方，他突然浑身麻酥酥的，性器也被爽到勃起了。

“那我们就真真正正地在一起吧，黄濑。”

说罢青峰抬起黄濑的屁股把龟头对准黄濑粉嫩的后穴，猛的用力一插，半根性器都被黄濑吞了进去。

黄濑是第一次做这种事，根本没法适应这种异物插入的感觉。他一口咬住青峰的肩膀，想把他承受的痛苦通过这种方式让青峰知晓。

青峰钳住黄濑的侧腰想把整根都捅进去，黄濑吓得赶紧开口道，“你再敢捅一下试试！我疼，你快抽出去。”

“忍一下就好了，一会儿就让你爽。”说罢青峰不顾黄濑的反抗整根都捅了进去。

说不出的满足感，黄濑彻彻底底属于他的感觉让青峰的下体变得更剑拔弩张了。黄濑疼得额头上全是汗，青峰低头吻住黄濑，没敢再动。

黄濑侧过头躲开青峰的吻，下身真的疼得很，“你真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，青峰。”

青峰贴着黄濑的脸不停地亲吻起来，他柔声道，“你是我的，黄濑。”

“喂，青峰，该出戏了。”

黄濑被青峰顶的难受想换个姿势，青峰见状直接将黄濑抱到草地上，让黄濑跨坐在他身上。

“别忘了黄濑，我不是gay，和你做爱是真心喜欢你。”青峰抓紧黄濑的侧腰让黄濑趴在他身上，“出戏？自从杀青后我就再没入过戏。我清楚什么是演的什么是真的，出不了戏的是你。”

黄濑闻言抬起头，他认真地看向青峰，“所以我心里这种强烈地喜欢你的感觉也是还没出戏？”

黄濑的确弄不清自己对青峰到底是抱有什么感情，每每因为青峰的举动而心跳不止时黄濑就以为自己还没出戏。他从没有正视这种情感，以为时间长了便会消失。可此时此刻他真的开始怀疑自己的性向了，被青峰抱他没有任何抵触心理，就好像做恋人间该做的事一样自然。

青峰被黄濑反将一军将的无话可说，末了苦笑着道了句，“我该希望你永远不出戏？”

看着青峰露出苦涩的表情黄濑有些心疼，他双手撑在青峰肩上，双腿跪在草地上，“说这种事太伤气氛了吧，小青峰？你的还在我里面呢，你要是再不动的话换我插你好了。”

青峰闻言轻轻翻身将黄濑放躺在草地上，他捡来黄濑的裤子垫在黄濑腰下防止他着凉。

黄濑还以为青峰要卯足劲了横冲直撞，结果青峰竟然出奇地温柔，可是这样进进出出完全没有快感。

“你用力啊。”

青峰挑眉道，“怎么？又不怕疼了？”

“我应该是适应了。你快点，用力点。”

既然黄濑都发话了再不让他爽爽到是青峰的无能了，青峰将黄濑的双腿屈成M形往两侧掰，用力摆动腰疯狂地索要黄濑。

青峰每次都能撞到点子上，黄濑舒服地没处抓，便只能伸手去抓紧地上的草。黄濑咬着下唇不想叫出声，青峰见状俯下身去亲黄濑的嘴唇。

下身被青峰激烈地撞击有些发麻，可黄濑不想停下来，被青峰贯穿的感觉很幸福，他大概是爱上青峰了才会有这么疯狂的想法。

青峰似乎要高潮了，他加快了速度在黄濑体内进出，黄濑被青峰顶的舒服地有些失神，只能抓紧青峰的后背以防被青峰顶出去。

“凉太……”青峰在黄濑耳边唤着他的名字，黄濑莫名地紧张起来，下身夹得更紧了。青峰本来就到极限了，被黄濑这么一刺激，赶紧把性器从黄濑身体里抽出来射到黄濑的屁股上。

青峰射完便倒在黄濑上喘气，他贴着黄濑的耳朵责备道，“要不是我反应快就射在里面了。”

刚刚单凭青峰插他就射了两次，黄濑简直没脸见人了。听青峰还怪他，黄濑不由反驳道，“还不是因为你叫我名字我才会……”

青峰低头吻住了黄濑，他伸手抚摸黄濑的头发，用尽了毕生的温柔道，“我爱你，黄濑，我从来没这么喜欢过一个人。”

黄濑不知道怎么回答青峰，太肉麻的话他说不出口。青峰迟迟没听见黄濑的答复也不再逼迫黄濑，他拽起黄濑道，“地上凉，快起来。”

回到别墅后黄濑躲进了浴室，他不知道该怎么和青峰相处了，做完之后气氛变得异常尴尬。

青峰若无其事地在厨房里做晚餐，心里已经在琢磨着求婚这件事了。

黄濑洗完澡出来后没见到青峰的踪影，他不知道是不是因为第一次做的缘故好像有些发烧。拿出手机给青峰打了个电话，发现青峰把手机落在家里了，黄濑只好打电话向灰崎学长求救。

灰崎赶过来时黄濑已经晕倒了，幸亏他提前把钥匙放到门外的花盆里灰崎才进的了门。把黄濑送进医院后灰崎就一遍一遍地给青峰打电话，上完了就扔到家了不管了？青峰大辉你还真是渣啊。

青峰赶到医院已经是后半夜了，灰崎一直在门外守着，见青峰急匆匆地想进病房看黄濑气得揍了青峰一拳。

“青峰你把黄濑当什么了？”灰崎瞪着青峰，他现在后悔把黄濑招进剧组让他遇到青峰这个渣男了。“怎么？上完爽完就丢到一边儿不管了？你青峰大辉还真他妈的潇洒啊。”

青峰心里急的很，灰崎是心疼黄濑才对他动粗，他理解灰崎。

“灰崎我没心情跟你吵，你给我让开。”

“怎么？现在知道心疼黄濑了？晚了！”灰崎挡在门口不让青峰进去，“黄濑刚刚跟我都说了，他说他爱的是戏里的青峰大辉，他不想再看到你了，懂吗？”

青峰冷了眸子，“他亲口说我才信，你算什么东西啊，灰崎？”

“诶诶诶，我说你们吵什么吵，不知道病人在休息吗？”护士听着走廊里吵吵闹闹地便出来瞧瞧，“你俩谁是病人家属？”

灰崎转身道，“我是。”

“那你谁啊？”护士看着一脸阴沉的青峰问道，见青峰不啃声又道，“不管你是谁，病人现在要休息，你赶紧离开。”

青峰隔着玻璃望了眼黄濑，他竟然有些相信灰崎的话了。若不是黄濑亲口跟灰崎说的，灰崎又怎么知道什么戏里戏外这回事。

“哟，青峰，你不是说今天要和黄濑一起过吗？”火神接到青峰的电话还挺惊奇的，他今天本来想和青峰约球，结果青峰一口拒绝说要去找黄濑。怎么这大半夜的又打过来了？

“出来喝酒。”

“好嘞，正好我也睡不着。”

第二天黄濑醒的挺早的，见灰崎趴在床边守着他有点不好意思。灰崎睡得浅，察觉到黄濑醒了赶紧道，“你感觉怎么样？”

“没什么事了。”黄濑脸色还有些苍白，不过看上去到挺有精气神的。“麻烦学长留在这照顾我了。”

灰崎走到窗前拉开窗帘道，“我上辈子欠你的。”

黄濑转圈儿摸手机没摸着，问了句，“对了，学长，小青峰没来吗？”

“你还想那个人渣做什么？”一提到青峰灰崎就来气，上完黄濑把他丢到别墅里就不管了，真是败类。“我把他骂回去了。”

“不是吧？”黄濑换好衣服签了出院手续，给青峰打了电话竟然是火神接的。

火神听到黄濑的声音找到了救星一般，他焦急道，“黄濑，你快过来，青峰见不到你怕是要喝出人命来。”

黄濑赶到青峰和火神的包间看到了一地的啤酒瓶子，青峰都喝的不省人事了还喊着要酒。黄濑跑过去把青峰抱在怀里，问火神到底怎么回事。

“这小子把我叫出来喝酒，我以为就出来乐呵乐呵呢。谁知道这家伙喝起来就没完了，还念道着什么‘求婚的戒指都买好了，他却说不爱我’。”

“哈？”灰崎闻言大吃一惊，难道是他弄错了？

黄濑这才弄清楚原来灰崎误会青峰，他心疼地抱着青峰道，“不喜欢你会心甘情愿让你上吗？”

黄濑、灰崎、火神三人好不容易把青峰带回别墅，灰崎和火神见没自己什么事了便离开了。黄濑去浴室接了盆热水帮青峰擦身，擦完钻进被窝里抱着青峰又睡了一会儿。

青峰下午一点多才睡醒，看到身旁的黄濑还以为在做梦。他抬起手摸了摸黄濑的脸，黄濑睡得轻被青峰摸醒了。

黄濑伸手探了探青峰的额头，“头还疼吗？”

没想到真的是黄濑，青峰翻身将黄濑压在身下就亲了过去。黄濑为了让青峰安心伸手揽住了青峰的脖子不停地回吻他。

吻罢青峰冷了眸子，他盯着黄濑道，“我们不是在演戏。”

“我知道，”黄濑把青峰拉下来又吻了上去，“就因为我知道这是戏外我才回应你，青峰，因为我……喜欢你啊。”

青黄党今年最大的福利就是青峰今早发的微博，他发了张照片：青峰抱着黄濑，两人都裸着身子躺在床上，黄濑手上戴着一颗男士钻戒。

青峰配了句话：从今天起，不管是戏里还是戏外，你都是我青峰大辉一人的。@青峰凉太  
腐女们点着@进去一看，黄濑竟然把微博名字改成了“青峰凉太”，要不要这么虐狗啊。  
随后发生的事让唯粉伤透了心。

青峰和黄濑简直连体婴儿一般，黄濑一下课就被青峰开着车拉走了。两个不管出席多隆重的场合都会对着接吻，恩爱秀的简直无法无天了。

“青峰总攻原来是亲妻狂魔，见识了。”“真不愧是亲妻狂魔啊，看到我男神脖子上的咬痕心疼一秒。”“就爱我青峰大总攻的霸气，分分钟逼死唯粉！看谁还敢拆散我青黄王道CP！”

黄濑在学校排了一天的话剧，回到和青峰同居的公寓后青峰就对他动手动脚的。黄濑就想好好睡一会儿，可青峰亲他都快亲了十分钟了……

“青峰大辉你再亲一次试试！”

青峰邪笑着将黄濑抱进怀里，“他们都说我是亲妻狂魔，我可不能对不起这称号。”

和青峰交往一年多了青峰的脾气黄濑再清楚不过，他只要一服软青峰就会温柔待他，“小青峰，我今天好累，你饶了我好不？”

“今天先饶了你。”青峰揉了揉黄濑的头发，柔声道，“我就是想让你知道，我爱你，黄濑。”

“嗯。”黄濑应了一声伸手把青峰的头拉下来咬住了他的唇，“我知道，我一直都知道。”

青峰怕吻得太激烈忍不住想上黄濑的欲望便克制着不去回吻黄濑，黄濑亲够了贴着青峰的耳侧暧昧道，“我也爱你，大辉。”

这一声“大辉”把青峰的理智叫没了，结果又是一夜春宵。

今早青峰又发了条微博，纯文字的：谁去帮黄濑请个假，今天去不了学校了。

和黄濑同一所大学的迷妹们纷纷在地下评论：“我们都懂[滑稽脸][滑稽脸] @黄濑凉太的男人”

青峰和黄濑婚礼时灰崎担任了总导演，他把拍戏时的画面剪辑成了一个小视频。

灰崎献词时开玩笑道，“我记得青峰拍戏时还跟我抱怨说和黄濑接的吻比他和未来老婆接的吻还多，谁能想到他俩亲着亲着还结婚了。我看啊，他俩就是亲嘴儿的时候对上眼了，所以今天能成就这段姻缘还抵感谢我这个大媒人。”

五月在一旁应和道，“阿大一天不亲小黄我看肯定会抑郁死的。”

“那是。”青峰攥紧黄濑的手，“我身边没有黄濑那活着还有什么意思？”

黄濑一脸幸福地看着青峰，“能把戏里的情延续到戏外，还能走到婚礼的殿堂，我们还真是命中注定的一对。”

青峰自豪道，“那是当然。”

END

 


	2. 【青黄】爱你成瘾

〔1〕

赶完一天的通告回到租来不到一百平的公寓已经十一点多了，一身疲惫的黄濑在门口脱下鞋后没力气弯腰去找拖鞋，所幸光着脚走进了客厅。他一头栽倒在沙发上，身为一个出道四年多的演员他算是比较失败的艺人。这四年攒下的人气都比不上他上大学那两年当模特攒下的。

当然，以他的颜值和魅力只要肯牺牲色相自然有数不尽的路子让他大红大紫。世道发展到如今但凡皮囊好的性别已不再是潜规则的雷区了，况且有能耐捧红一个三四线小明星的女强人比比皆是。

黄濑做事有自己的底线，更何况他也不图什么大红大紫，只求能养活自己就成。当年做模特是图个好玩图个新鲜，那时他家也不缺钱，做什么事都是心血来潮，却没想到还能红极一时。后来他爸公司经营不善宣布破产清算，他便转业做了演员，图着能多赚点钱接济家里。

黄濑的父亲毕竟是商界的老油条，公司倒了后靠着人脉做起了别的生意，也过上了中等富裕的日子，到是同之前随意挥霍的日子没法比。黄濑虽说过惯了少爷生活一时间没经住如此落差的打击，只不过被交往两年的青峰甩了更让他一度痛不欲生。

和青峰初次见面是在一场校队间篮球比赛上，他们是对手，是各自校队里的王牌。

黄濑之前有听队长吹嘘过青峰大辉是怎样一个球神一般的存在，可他不屑一顾，若是青峰大辉真有强大到传闻那般大概早被NBA球队要去了。

第一节比赛青峰压根没上场，黄濑顺着队长手指的方向看到了那个叫青峰大辉的男人，第一印象很糟糕。青峰的右脚搭在左大腿倚着椅背一脸戏谑地坐在替补席盯着场上的黄濑，他嘴里叼了根不知从哪弄来的草棍，一副混混模样。

黄濑看不惯青峰脸上那看戏般的邪笑，本来可怜桐皇已经输了二十分想放点水，现在只想打爆对方的篮筐。

第一节结束后桐皇落后了二十七分，可对方教练和球员没露出一丝慌张。海常教练见球队领先了这么多分在第二节开场时让打满一节的黄濑先在场下休息，不过对方上了青峰大辉。

等到比分在五分钟之内被桐皇扳回二十二分后黄濑实在坐不住了，青峰的球技的确让他震惊，只是黄濑觉得自己大概可以和青峰抗衡。

黄濑和青峰对位，球权在桐皇那边。青峰持球在三分线外一步处运球，黄濑压低身防守紧逼。

青峰看着黄濑一副认真的模样觉得好笑，黄濑的长相很和他胃口，不过这种无端的自信却让青峰倒胃口。他又露出了一个带有轻蔑意味的笑容，故意用性感低沉的声音贴着黄濑耳畔道了句，“凭你防不住我。”

黄濑厌恶地躲开了青峰喷在他脸上的呼吸，恶狠狠地回了句，“大话说的太早小心输了打肿脸。”

青峰越来越觉得黄濑有趣，他脑中闪过了一个念头，“有胆量跟我打赌吗？”

“赌什么？”黄濑挑了挑眉不屑地瞪着青峰，青峰的确厉害，看似漫不经心地运球黄濑却没有任何机会盗走他手里的球。

“如果我赢你三十分你就做我马子让我爽。”

黄濑听完这话除了怒气外只觉得青峰大辉是个粗痞子，嘴太脏。三十分？天方夜谭！黄濑自会打球开始最多也就输过十几分，那还是他是篮球菜鸟打的比赛。黄濑抬头对上青峰大辉那张令人厌恶的嘴脸，“那你要是输了就永远不再打球怎么样？”

“好。”青峰突然原地后仰起跳，篮球从他手中抛出了一个完美的弧线，黄濑防守时虽然干扰到了球路却没能阻止一个漂亮的超远三分。青峰伸手去掐了掐黄濑的脸蛋，嘴角的弧度让黄濑极度不爽，“你最好别食言。”

黄濑低估了青峰的能力，半场过后他们不仅失去了三十分的优势反倒输了十分。青峰的无定式投篮实在太无敌，黄濑自认防守已经做的很完美却无法阻止青峰不合理地迎着防守队员的硬投。

青峰篮球打的很独，他从不给队友传球，每一球都自己进攻完全没有团队可言。只是青峰的确厉害，厉害到黄濑用光所有体力去防守都无济于事。

随着青峰最后一记压哨三分，比分定格在117:83，桐皇大比分取胜。虽然恶心青峰的人品，不过一码归一码，青峰的球技让黄濑仰慕。

比赛结束后黄濑身体脱力走不稳，青峰在他耳边轻笑了一声扶住他的腰扛着黄濑的胳膊往海常休息室走。

黄濑想挥手甩开青峰揽在他腰上的手却反被青峰握得更紧，他不想引起别人的注意只好压低声音低吼道，“你放手！”

“从今天起你就是我的马子，别输不起。”青峰盯着一脸不服气的黄濑又道，“不过玩玩而已，我玩腻了自然会甩了你。”

“你不恶心和男人腻歪就行，我不会不认账。”黄濑自知青峰就是为了败败他的气焰长自己威风，男人和男人谈恋爱这种有违常理的事青峰肯定做不出来。

黄濑没想到青峰居然来真的，那场球后青峰要了黄濑的手机号，隔三差五约黄濑出门。他们见的第二面青峰就要跟黄濑去酒店开房，黄濑白了青峰一眼道，“想解决生理问题找别人，我绝不可能让你压。”

青峰一副“你终有一天会躺在我身下”的欠揍表情，不过却没强迫黄濑。之后的每次见面都无外乎是找个场地one on one打街头篮球，黄濑的球技提高了不少。青峰发现黄濑很有篮球天赋，每一次一对一都能感觉到黄濑进步得飞快，虽还不是他的对手却一次比一次更难对付。

比起恋人青峰更像是黄濑的篮球陪练，青峰强迫黄濑和他去了几次酒吧。黄濑是品行端正的富二代，很少出入类似的地方。青峰却很不屑，“模特能干净到哪去？”

看到三四个穿着低胸装的女人直往青峰身上蹭黄濑就猜到青峰是常客，出手阔气的常客。和青峰打了大半年的球后黄濑发现青峰并没有他展现出的那么混蛋，好好说人话的青峰是个值得深交的哥们。对青峰最初倒胃口的印象转变成了憧憬，球场上的青峰在黄濑眼里是无敌的，是最帅气的男人。

“青爷最近都不来看我们姐妹们了～”

“我在追心上人，哪有功夫搭理你们。”青峰瞄了眼黄濑想看看他听到这话什么反应，黄濑只是瞥了他一眼警告他别口无遮拦。黄濑毕竟是公众人物，名气也有一些，难保这酒吧里不会有人认出他。

“哟，哪个小妖精偷了我们青爷的心，姐妹们倒是想看看眼界。”

“赶紧拿着钱走人，别扰了爷心情。”青峰往桌子上甩了很厚一打钱，女人们见了赶紧笑呵呵地蹲在桌子边捡钱道，“还是青爷疼我们。”

看着那群女人笑得合不拢嘴扭着小蛮腰走远了，黄濑看不惯碎了句嘴，“暴发户。”

青峰闻言伸手揽过黄濑贴着他耳朵调笑道，“怎么，吃醋了？”

黄濑甩开青峰搂紧他腰的手拉开了同青峰的距离道，“你不去当作家都对不起你意淫的能力。”

“你不会真以为和你这样耗着我是心胸坦荡地想和你做拜把子兄弟吧？”青峰用右手挑起黄濑的下颌，也不说多喜欢黄濑，只是追了这么长时间不吃到肚子里青峰不甘心。再加上黄濑的脸极对青峰胃口，相处下来性格也不错，难不保他青峰大辉就跟黄濑过一辈子了。当然，目前来讲青峰还是抱着和黄濑玩玩的念头，“我一直都想睡你。”

黄濑看多了青峰这种无聊透顶的富二代总拿性当乐子，他身边的朋友也不少这样的人。他只当青峰口无遮拦，黄濑其实早就把青峰当兄弟看了，这话他就当兄弟拿他开黄腔。

青峰闲着无聊时常跑来陪黄濑上课，黄濑不说是多认真的学生，却也不逃课，青峰骂骂咧咧说黄濑孬课都不敢逃。上课的教授看不惯有人在他课上睡觉用粉笔头砸了青峰脑袋，怒道，“来了就好好听，想睡觉就回宿舍睡个痛快。”

青峰瞥了眼黄濑，“老子是来陪老婆的。”

校草黄濑被外校黑皮帅哥追求这事在海常校园里传开了，海常女生们还自豪道，“我们男神太有魅力了，连青峰大辉那么直的男人都被掰弯了。”

黄濑明显感觉到青峰对他展开了明目张胆地追求，每天亲手为他做一日三餐不说，还时不时制造一些自认为浪漫却让黄濑丢尽脸面的事。只不过顾忌和青峰每天one on one这事没敢同青峰发火。

青峰实际上比黄濑大上两岁，明明年长的人该更稳重一些，可在宿舍楼下唱情歌这种黄濑觉得十分丢人的事青峰竟然厚着脸皮干出来了。

“相互折磨到白头，悲伤坚决不放手，开始纠缠之后，才又被人放大了自由。你的爆裂太温柔，感情又痛又享受，如果我说不吻你不罢休，谁能逼我将就。”青峰是有备而来，他怕黄濑听不到他的吉他弹唱《不将就》这歌特意带了麦克和音响。青峰坐在椅子上抱着吉他告白道，“黄濑，除了你他们都是将就。”

室友在屋里起哄道，“黄濑你答应他得了，我看他挺诚心的。”

黄濑白了室友一眼随便套了件外衣就急匆匆下了楼。青峰一见黄濑往他这边走唱得更欢了，有意无意地重复着“如果我说不吻你不罢休，谁能逼我将就”这句歌词。

“你要我怎么做能让你闭嘴？”黄濑关掉青峰面前的麦克无奈地看着青峰，他发现自己对青峰完全生不起气来，黄濑清楚这不是好兆头。

“如果我说不吻你…… ”青峰的歌词被黄濑贴上来的唇堵住了，他刚想加深这个来之不易期待颇久的吻黄濑就移开了唇。

青峰丢掉手中的吉他，他将右手伸到黄濑脖颈后，左手揽住黄濑的腰身用力把黄濑带进怀里。黄濑一个踉跄栽进了青峰的怀抱，他想开口警告青峰却被青峰的舌伺机溜进了嘴里。青峰用力地吸吮着黄濑的舌头，他的嘴包住了黄濑的双唇，霸道地在黄濑嘴里点火挑逗。

没有青峰这么丰富的经验黄濑自然招架不住，青峰见黄濑接吻都不会用鼻子呼吸道了句，“你第一次亲嘴儿？”

黄濑推开青峰，就是因为青峰从一开始就是为了上他才接近他，所以黄濑不敢同青峰袒露真心。他压低声音道，“别太过分了，青峰，别忘了我还是个公众人物。”

那晚过后青峰还是同以往一样陪黄濑上课、打球，没再做什么过分的举动，甚至也没再在黄濑寝室楼下求爱。可青峰那个火热的吻却深深地印在了黄濑脑海里，以至于黄濑再见到青峰时有种强烈的心跳加速的感觉。

One on one后黄濑和青峰并排躺在塑胶球场上，累的也不管地上干不干净了。

“又输了。”黄濑用右臂遮住了眼睛，他都佩服自己这百折不屈的顽强。和青峰一起打球也快一年了，他能感觉到青峰变得越来越强，强到他望尘莫及的地步。“话说回来，你也不嫌弃我还能和我打了这么久球。”

青峰闻言笑了，“我是有目的的。”

青峰起身将唇压在黄濑的嘴上，他先是吸吮黄濑的上唇瓣，把手垫在黄濑脑后不让他躲开。黄濑没回应也没反抗，他再也没法否认自己动了真情这件事。怕的是青峰只想玩玩，而他想和青峰认真交往。

“想上你，黄濑。”青峰用右手捏住黄濑的脸颊强迫他张嘴，他用的力气很大黄濑有些吃疼地皱了眉。青峰的舌头很灵巧地突破了防线，它缠住黄濑的舌头和它缠绵，青峰不断地变化角度去加深同黄濑的这个吻。

和青峰接吻很舒服，黄濑妥协般地搂住了青峰的脖子，任青峰宰割。青峰捧住黄濑的脸，他用右手去捏揉黄濑的左耳耳垂，早就想把这个银色的耳环换成藏青色的了。

湿热的吻从耳廓滑到耳根，又贪婪地在黄濑侧颈打转儿，青峰想去掀黄濑球衣的小动作被黄濑制止了。

青峰皱了眉，欲拒还迎怎么着？他臭了脸，“不想给我？”

“一身汗你不嫌臭我嫌弃。”黄濑就势推开了青峰站起身，在心底骂自己真的疯了。

“去我那。”青峰说罢便往停车场走。

黄濑知道如果跟上去会发生什么，有可能是一夜情玩完一切都会结束，也有可能谈一场真正的恋爱。黄濑想赌一次，他跟了上去，和青峰做了第一次。

那之后生活还是一如往常，除了频繁的接吻和一周三四次房事之外。

期间黄濑接受了一娱乐电台的采访，他坦诚道已经有恋人了。当主持人问他喜欢恋人哪一点时黄濑装作冥思苦想很久后笑道，“大概只有他打球的时候最让我心动了。”

说这话自然有玩笑的成分，黄濑喜欢青峰对他独有的温柔、体贴和耐心，喜欢青峰在球场上的王者风范，喜欢青峰的一切。

黄濑从没有如此喜欢过一个人，一开始只是憧憬他的篮球，却在不经意之间迷恋上了他的体贴、温柔，随之而来的是患得患失。

青峰看了那期节目，还因为黄濑说他只有在打球时让黄濑着迷而在床上好一顿压榨黄濑。即使和青峰上了将近一年的床黄濑也没敢将他对青峰的痴迷表现出来，他只想在青峰玩腻那天不至于输得太难看。

父亲的公司破产那段时间黄濑没和青峰联系，而在他鼓起勇气接通青峰的电话后青峰告诉他要去美国打球。青峰要黄濑同他一起去美国，黄濑拒绝了，他不可能丢下家人和青峰走。

能让青峰感兴趣的事不多，无非是篮球和黄濑。黄濑给他出了道选择题，让他扪心自问孰轻孰重。

“黄濑，我腻了，你自由了。”

这是青峰去美国前和黄濑说的最后一句话。

〔2〕

黄濑随手按开了遥控器，体育频道在重播全天体育新闻。

今天有青峰球队的比赛，不出意料，喜欢打独球的青峰砍下了二十七分。主持人好一顿吹嘘青峰有多牛，也难怪，能去NBA打球的就屈指可数，被编入首发阵容独挑大梁的只有青峰大辉。

四年的时光早已把黄濑心中的痛抚平了，他甚至觉得自己当年幼稚的可笑。不过是一场游戏，一开始不就说好了是玩玩而已。

如今青峰对黄濑来说就只是一个NBA球星，因而他能毫不动容地看完青峰的每一场比赛，也能坦然地像每一个青峰迷那般为他骄傲。

丢到茶几上的手机因为被黄濑调成震动模式响了半天黄濑才注意到，黄濑懒得接，用脚趾头想都知道是谁打来的。

“明天的试镜你小子再敢迟到咱俩就一拍两散。”黄濑的经纪人灰崎撂下这句话后就挂了电话，愣是让黄濑憋了一口闷气。

不想动弹，黄濑刚想在沙发上睡下灰崎就像知道黄濑会发懒一般发了条短信。

“赶紧给我去敷面膜，顺便往Instagram上发条动态。明天你脸上要是敢爆豆我就把你和青峰大辉的事抖出去。”

灰崎知道他和青峰的那段“罗曼史”，但并不是从黄濑这听到的，黄濑还不至于厚脸皮到把自己被人甩了这种事当成值得炫耀的事到处说，即使那人是青峰大辉。灰崎是个精明人，三十出头带过几个没名气的小艺人，接手黄濑时早把黄濑底细查得明明白白。

黄濑不愿意灰崎拿青峰的事开他玩笑，可黄濑心里清楚，如果真有那么一天自己没钱赚了，灰崎会毫无顾忌地将他和青峰的往事抖出去炒作。

黄濑起身去浴室淋完浴后拿了条浴巾围在下身，脸上贴着面膜站到卧室穿衣镜前对着镜子拍了张自拍照传到Instagram上，算是完成了灰崎布置的任务。

在灰崎手下做艺人这几年黄濑被迫学习了拳击和空手道，身上的腹肌、马甲线、人鱼线都成了露肉的资本。他不经常上Instagram，大多时候是灰崎在经营，上面发的照片也大都是趁黄濑不注意时拍的，因而那些文字动态都是灰崎一手编造的。

黄濑躺在床上翻看灰崎在他账号下发的动态，无外乎是一些不痛不痒的套话再配上几张拍的好看的照片，没什么趣味可言。倒是有一条引起了黄濑的兴趣，那张照片是灰崎陪他打球时照的，他背对着镜头在三分线处起跳投篮，球场上的路灯把他的影子拉的很长，照片旁配了两个字——“想你”。

也不知灰崎是有心还是无意，只是黄濑看到后心里有些酸酸的滋味。虽然知道可能性不大黄濑却还是决定将账号换了密码，若是青峰恰好看到他这条动态怕会误会他余情未了。

第二天灰崎开车来黄濑家时见到黄濑已经收拾利落在等他了心情大好，一路上都在跟黄濑啰嗦这个面试得来不易他必须好好珍惜。

“不就是拍个饮料广告吗，用得着这么大张旗鼓？”黄濑枕在副驾上的靠枕上闭目养神，他并不在意能不能得到这工作，不过是忌惮灰崎把他手里的把柄捅出去。

“这可是赞助NBA的大牌子，被你小子说的一文不值似的。”灰崎从车内的后视镜里瞥了一脸慵懒的黄濑一眼，“我是不是把你的小日子伺候的太滋润了？”

“得，说这话是打你自己脸。”黄濑睁开眼睛掏出手机刷着有的没的，“我一天天累成狗了都还过得滋润，地主都不带把农民剥削成我这模样。”

“你小子狼心狗肺啊。”灰崎一把夺过黄濑的手机瞧了眼，鄙夷地丢回黄濑腿上道，“就靠你这朋友圈里的人脉能红见鬼了。”

黄濑白了灰崎一眼继续睡觉，他不愿意搭理灰崎，灰崎一天天满脑子就想着怎么捧红他来票子，势利得很。

“你小子再这么恨铁不成钢信不信我真把你和青峰那些烂事抖出来？”灰崎就见不到黄濑这幅事不关己的清高模样，感情他忙里忙外好不容易帮黄濑找来的资源全打水漂了。“反正也是青峰大辉他自己欠的债，你红了就当他还债了。”

“灰崎我说最后一次，你敢把这事捅出去咱俩就玩完了。”黄濑睁开眼侧过脸瞪着灰崎，他最恨灰崎触他的底线。

灰崎扭头瞥了黄濑一眼，就青峰大辉的事能让这小子认真起来。他时不时就拿这事刺激刺激黄濑，这才能稍稍让黄濑打起精神好好干事业。

“我看你是对青峰那小子还有意思，要不然肯定巴不得借他的名气上位。”

黄濑不假思索地反驳道，“我想红不用靠谁上位。”

“那你到是红一个我看看啊。”灰崎把车平稳地停在了停车区，他伸手用力揉了揉黄濑的头发说狠话道，“把你努力的样子拿出来，别让甩了你的人把你看扁了。”

“灰崎，”黄濑甩掉灰崎摸他头的手道，“我真想揍你一顿。”

“你要是拿下了这个广告，我保证消失一周不再你面前晃悠。”

灰崎下车走到黄濑身侧帮他开门，黄濑甩上车门凑近灰崎道，“你最好说到做到。”

面试时黄濑才知道原来这活不是灰崎争取来的，反倒是面试方主动联系的灰崎。因为是赞助NBA的商家广告里自然少不了篮球元素，他们要找一个阳光帅气会打球的男演员。巧的是灰崎在黄濑Instagram上放的那张他打篮球的照片被他们瞧见了，虽然不是正脸看上去却很有感觉，黄濑这才有幸能够参加面试。

面试官是个戴眼镜的精明男人，见黄濑坐好后自我介绍道，“今吉翔一。”

“您好，我叫黄濑凉太。”黄濑礼貌地回复道，“很感谢您能给我这个机会。”

“我看你篮球打得不错。”今吉开门见山，单论颜值来面试的都不差，而黄濑胜在会打篮球。“我听说你大学时和青峰打过球。”

黄濑心里“咯噔”了一下，他装作不明白今吉在说什么的样子道，“您说的是青峰大辉吗？在NBA打球的那个球星？”

“我听说你们关系挺好……”

“我不知道您听谁说的，不过我若是真的和那么有名的球星交好也不会像如今这样毫无名气吧？”黄濑在心里把灰崎骂了几十遍，最不想和青峰再扯上一点关系的就是他，而灰崎反倒是恨不得让全世界都知道。

“原来你们不认识……”今吉若有所思地看着黄濑，见黄濑脸色不对心里有了自己的判断。

“我高中时打了几年球，要拍简单低强度的对抗场景没太大问题。”黄濑把话题引到了正轨上，面前的人看上去实在太过精明，他怕露出马脚。

“我清楚了，”今吉从桌面的文件夹里抽出一张表递给黄濑，“这是合同。”

“后面的演员您不面了？”黄濑没伸手去接合同，他有些匪夷所思，心直口快道了句，“您这样弄得我像是内定的，只是我并没有可以回报您的。”

今吉闻言觉得这个黄濑凉太有点意思，他试探道，“我看未必。”

黄濑听今吉说出这话便知又遇到潜规则这种无耻的把戏了，他起身朝今吉微微鞠躬道，“我看今吉先生或许是误会什么了，这么好的工作还是留给能满足您要求的人来做更合适，黄濑告辞。”

“我看是你误会什么了吧，黄濑先生。”果然，今吉就猜黄濑这人红不起来必定是性子太直不想被潜。今吉见黄濑一脸冷漠地转过身看着他似乎要同他理论一番解释道，“我对你没有非分之想这点你大可放心，只是好奇你的人品做以试探，若是冒犯了我向你道歉。这份合约我是诚心同你签的，是看好你的能力，至于能不能有幸合作全看黄濑先生你了。”

黄濑看不惯今吉这种心机深重的人，不想再同他相处。“签约这种事我不熟，向来是由我经纪人接手的，今吉先生您和灰崎谈吧，黄濑先告辞了。”

说罢黄濑也不屑今吉的挽留转身走人了。

接到灰崎的电话已经是后半夜了，黄濑迷迷糊糊地爬起来接电话，也没听清灰崎说了什么，敷衍了事地“嗯”了几声就挂了电话。

第二天灰崎开车来接黄濑时看到还在被窝里熟睡的黄濑差点没气得一拳揍上去，他揪起黄濑丢进卫生间，命令他十分钟之内把自己收拾利索。

灰崎又试着瞥了眼副驾驶上的黄濑，那两个肿眼泡狠的他牙痒痒。

“这事赖不到我头上，谁脑袋缺弦专挑别人睡觉的时间打电话谁心里清楚。”黄濑用手机前摄像头照了照，毫无自觉地道了句，“灰崎你一天天能不能别像我欠你好几万块钱一样看我啊？”

“看在你这次成事的份上我饶了你，以后再敢把脸睡成这奶奶样我就不得不考虑搬过去和你一起住了。”看到黄濑露出一脸“绝不可能”的表情灰崎回道，“好像我乐意和你这么邋遢的人住一样。”

黄濑冷笑了一下，说风凉话道，“最好别，否则咱俩传出个绯闻就臭名远扬了。”

“绯闻？要是有狗仔愿意挖你的绯闻我现在就奸了你，还用得着成天跑断腿地去寻个机会让你糟蹋？”

灰崎嘴里吐出的话就没有能听的，黄濑见怪不怪。昨天晚上灰崎打电话黄濑也没听清什么内容，见灰崎在往机场的道上开有些莫名其妙，“你接机带我去干嘛？”

“接个屁机。”灰崎爆了脏话，感情他昨天那通电话是打给空气了。“我今天送你去美国，广告要在那边拍。”

一听去美国黄濑心里有些抵触，之前的心理防备是建立在他和青峰远隔千里的基础上，这一下子把这屏障拿掉黄濑还真有些不能淡定了。他怕灰崎听出端倪发牢骚道，“拍个广告还那么费事。”

“人家NBA赞助商自然有的是资本，这便宜叫你拣着了你偷着乐吧。”灰崎又把昨晚嘱咐过的话重复了一遍，“我过俩天去找你，他们那边负责人的电话我存你手机里了，你去了自己联系他们。广告初步商榷是时长四十分钟左右，大致主题就是追梦成为篮球明星这类的。对了，去到以后自己找家酒店先住着，我后天帮你安排。”

“哈？”黄濑瞪大了眼睛看向灰崎，灰崎要把他一个人丢在美国几天？“你就不怕我被狗仔队拍到出什么乱子？”

“啧啧，等你红到有美国人认得出你或是有国内狗仔队愿意专门飞国外挖你料再说吧。”

“你可真混蛋。”

登机时有个女粉丝把戴着墨镜的黄濑认成了别的明星跑过来求合影，照过相后才尴尬地道歉说“不好意思，我认错人了。”

也不说有多难受，黄濑对众星捧月的日子早就厌倦了，到也不觉得这落差有多难承受。只是离青峰越近越能深刻感受到灰崎那话的含义，“终有一天你会为你的默默无名后悔，尤其是在青峰大辉面前。”

青峰打完常规赛好不容易有几天休息时间却不得不特意跑出来和他表哥吃饭。他表哥声称好不容易腾出时间来美国看他，再加上他们一年见面的次数寥寥无几非要青峰出来。青峰道他打球累死了不想动弹，何况他又不是能随便出现在公众视线的人物没法赴约。他表哥一句“成明星了，跟表哥都耍起大牌来了是不是”就把青峰顶的没话说了。

大概晚上八点左右，今吉给青峰去了电话。“你小子出门了？”

青峰真不明白今吉怎么会脑抽到约他晚上八点半出来吃饭。他不耐烦道，“我还能放你鸽子怎么。”

“给你个广告你拍不拍？酬劳费可不少。”

“我像缺钱的人？”青峰可不想把得来不易的休息时间全浪费在今吉身上，“你知道我有季后赛要打吧？没闲工夫帮你赚钱。”

“你可想好了，后悔了别跑来求我。”

今吉话里有话，可青峰这种单细胞动物自然猜不出来。他也没想和今吉这老狐狸斗智斗勇，“迄今为止我只后悔做了一件事，当然这事绝对不会和你扯上半点关系。”

这世上大概只有有关黄濑的事能让青峰感到后悔。

挂了电话青峰心里有些堵，今吉的话让他想起了黄濑，迄今唯一能让他心痛的人。青峰用了四年也想不明白，比起黄濑他更爱篮球，可离开黄濑这四年里他没一天过得快活。他虽然后悔当年那个决定，可就算时光倒退，当年的青峰怕也永远不会做出留下来这种选择。因为青峰清楚地知晓，篮球才是他最在乎的，和黄濑分手那天他心里坦然得很。

毕竟一开始就说好了只是玩玩而已。

黄濑刚下飞机手机就响了，来电显示是“今吉翔一”。他犹豫了片刻才接起电话，虽然今吉说过没打他主意，可黄濑还是不由自主地警惕起来。

“我在出口等你，你出来时留意一下，穿了黑色西服。”今吉未等黄濑开口先说了话，“你穿的什么？”

黄濑刚想婉言谢绝，可转念一想在国外他没什么怕的。今吉要真想干点什么他还可以拿今吉练练空手道、拳击，毕竟他黄濑凉太还没红到成为绯闻对象。想罢，黄濑大方答道，“做旧牛仔裤加白色衬衫。”

今吉站的地方还算明显，黄濑主动走过去打了招呼，“麻烦你了，今吉先生。”

“还没吃饭吧，我带你去吃东西。”今吉听灰崎说黄濑挑食的毛病严重得很，飞机上的东西不带碰一口。

这话说到了黄濑心坎上。他上飞机以后就顾着睡觉了，加上早饭也没吃肚子早就饿扁了。他也不跟今吉客气，“我还想着人生地不熟不知道去哪吃饭。”

黄濑坐在副驾望窗外夜景，今吉看着车窗上映出黄濑若有所思的模样挑起话题，“NBA球星里最喜欢谁？”

“不说是青峰大辉说不过去吧，毕竟是同胞。”黄濑收回眺望的目光，青峰就住在这座城市最繁华的地方，这是四年来他们离得最近的时刻。

今吉通过车内后视镜观察黄濑的神色，“正好他们刚打完季后赛，说不定还真能遇到青峰。”

黄濑看了眼今吉，今吉似乎总有意无意地在黄濑面前提起青峰。其实黄濑一直奇怪为什么这么好的广告机会能找到他头上，说偶然间看到他Instagram上的照片未免太牵强。

这一切会不会是青峰故意安排的？

“今吉先生和青峰大辉很熟吗？”黄濑想找到答案，问今吉是最快的方法。

“有合作过，算是朋友关系。”今吉心想这黄濑凉太可比他那迟钝表弟聪明太多了，第六感也挺准。闲聊期间就到了目的地，这里是私人会所，没有VIP的人进不去，是明星们常来的地方。

处于礼貌起见黄濑见到今吉后就摘了墨镜，肿眼泡倒是消了，可黑重的眼袋在他白皙的脸上异常明显。

黄濑跟着今吉出了电梯，这个点来吃饭的人不多，餐厅里挺冷清的。今吉带着黄濑往窗边走想找个能看光景的好位置，黄濑低头跟老妈子灰崎发短信报平安没注意周围。

直到黄濑听见今吉跟某人打了招呼，“哟，还真巧了，我们刚刚还在路上聊你的事呢，青峰。”

青峰闻言抬头刚想骂今吉迟到了就看到了今吉身后的黄濑，他难掩脸上的吃惊，“黄濑？”

黄濑再次听到青峰的声音心里除了紧张别无他感，他对上青峰那双藏青色的深邃眸子，他永远读不懂的双眸。

今吉转身看向黄濑，“你们认识？”

黄濑尴尬地不知怎么回答，倒是青峰冷着脸走到今吉面前道，“我有话要和黄濑谈。”

今吉哪能不懂青峰什么意思，本来带黄濑来这里就是为了给他没心没肺的表弟创造机会。当年黄濑还当模特那阵青峰来找他帮黄濑摆平和青峰相恋的负面新闻时今吉就料到会有这么一天，只不过青峰什么时候能彻底从富家子弟那种“感情就是玩玩”的怪圈里解脱出来还不可知。

今吉看向黄濑，无奈道，“既然这样的话那我先走了。”

见今吉走远了黄濑才冷下脸开口道，“我和你没什么好说的。”

青峰伸手紧紧攥住黄濑右手手腕道，“来到我的地盘就由不得你了，黄濑。”

“你算计我。”黄濑瞪着青峰，以前那些“再见面后还能称兄道弟”的想法如今全成了空想，他把自己想象的太过豁达。“我最恨别人算计我了。”

“我算计你？”青峰用力把黄濑拽到靠窗的位子上按下，在公共场合吵架太有失体面。青峰坐在黄濑身旁怕黄濑溜掉，这四年的空虚感被面前这个活生生的黄濑瞬间填满了。

黄濑因为肚子太空叫了好几声，青峰听了缓和了语气道，“先吃东西，想吵等回家再说。”

黄濑可不想和自己的肚子过不去，再说饿着肚子他没有精神应付青峰，动起手来也没力气。

服务员递来的菜单被青峰凭空劫去，他点了几道菜后就吩咐服务员去准备。黄濑白了青峰一眼，四年不见更霸道了，至少以前一起出去吃饭时青峰还会询问他的意见。

青峰从第一眼看见黄濑就瞥到了黄濑的黑眼圈，他情不自禁地伸手去摸黄濑的眼袋却被黄濑打掉了手。

黄濑恶狠狠地道了句，“青峰你自重。”

“黄濑，我真就不明白……”青峰的话被上菜的服务生打断了，他便没继续说下去。

和黄濑谈了两年恋爱对于黄濑喜欢吃什么了如指掌，青峰把奶汁烤洋葱汤拿到黄濑面前，见黄濑傻愣愣地看着那汤道，“有话等你吃完再说。”

黄濑也不再搭理青峰专心吃饭，他知道青峰一直在盯着他看，这让黄濑很不自在。他故意大口大口地吃着餐后甜点，吃相并不好看。察觉到青峰还盯着他黄濑不由扭头瞪着青峰道，“你看的我没胃口……”

青峰见到黄濑那刻起就想吻他，他一直着克制这种冲动。黄濑吃蛋糕时奶油蹭了一嘴，青峰凑到黄濑面前做了他和黄濑四年前做过无数次的奶油kiss。他右手托起黄濑下颌强迫他仰起头，左手绕过黄濑的脖子按住后脑勺，附身将黄濑嘴边的奶油全数吮吸了干净。

〔3〕

黄濑不懂青峰发什么疯竟然会突然扑上来吻他，他用双臂抵抗青峰的肩膀尽全力想推开青峰，可打球的青峰比他做演员的身体壮太多，黄濑根本推不动。

青峰用软湿的舌头舔舐着黄濑的双唇，像是伺机进攻的眼镜蛇虎视眈眈地守在黄濑唇边。黄濑皱紧眉头盯着青峰，青峰却浑然不觉，甚至还急不可耐地想用手劲按住黄濑的两腮强迫他张口。

黄濑用力侧头不让青峰再吻他，青峰使了狠劲不让黄濑躲开，黄濑忍着疼痛感和青峰僵持着，青峰见黄濑一脸宁死不屈的表情不忍心折磨他才松了手。 

即便如此青峰仍不罢休，他侧身将黄濑紧紧地抱在怀里，火热的唇贴在黄濑白皙滑嫩的脖颈上吮吸，搂在黄濑侧腰的右手和从黄濑背后扣住黄濑脖子的左手都没闲着，不老实地在黄濑身上乱摸。

“青峰，你给我放手。”黄濑冷了脸，青峰的举动让他觉得屈辱。如今的青峰大辉有什么资格吻他？他想不通青峰怎么会厚着脸皮做出这种事来。“我你不是四年前就玩腻了吗？”

青峰闻言愣了一下，他从没设想过和黄濑重逢时黄濑会用这种冷冰的态度对待他，他以为黄濑会同他如此思念黄濑一般思念他。

“黄濑我真没想到，我以为你会很渴望来见我。”青峰松开黄濑，他起身走到落地窗前掏出了根烟叼在嘴里点上火。教练的警告早成了耳旁风，何况他现在极为不爽。青峰心里有火气却不可能对黄濑发，也就只能用这种对运动员来说是极端的方式发泄掉。

黄濑一直看不惯青峰抽烟，他们交往时青峰的确有信守诺言把烟戒了，可现在看来青峰那么做大概不过是为了钓他上钩才迁就他。

“青峰你真虚伪。”黄濑走到青峰面前将青峰夹在手上的烟从青峰那厚实的手里抽出来按灭在烟灰缸里，他抬眸对上青峰透漏出一丝危险讯息的藏青色眸子，“如今看来，你当年为了和我上床可真是费尽心机。”

黄濑的话引燃了青峰的怒火，青峰猛然转身将黄濑抵在落地玻璃上，黄濑的双臂被青峰狠狠地按在落地窗前，一丝都动弹不得。青峰瞪着黄濑的眼神透着彻骨的凉气，青峰的脸靠黄濑实在太近，因而呼吸都能清晰的感受到。

青峰声音阴冷，话里有股狠劲，“信不信我在这上了你？”

黄濑一听这话也动了气，他本来是想忍让一次，可青峰接二连三的挑衅让他忍无可忍。黄濑毫不畏惧地回瞪青峰，就算翻旧账也是青峰对不起他在先，扯出陈年旧事也是他青峰大辉理亏。

“除了用下半身那龌龊之事来威胁别人你青峰大辉还有什么能耐？”

“还有什么难耐？”青峰用右手将黄濑的双手发狠地按在黄濑头顶的玻璃上，空出的左手毫无顾忌地按在黄濑的胯下大力揉搓起来。他微低头将唇贴在黄濑左耳旁，“我青峰大辉有什么能耐不是就属你黄濑凉太最清楚不过了吗？怎么，四年前在我身下喊爽的那些场景你都忘光了？”

黄濑红着脸骂道，“青峰你可真低俗。”

“是，我青峰大辉本来就是个低俗的人。我今天还就让你黄濑凉太开开眼界看看我究竟能低俗到什么地步。”

青峰说罢就野蛮地扯开黄濑牛仔裤上的拉链，他刚把左手全部伸进黄濑内裤里衣兜里的手机突然响了。

“Fuck!”不知哪个不长眼的非挑这种时候打电话，青峰骂了口脏话后把左手从黄濑裤子里抽出来接了电话。

还没等青峰开口五月的责备就铺天盖地一股脑地砸了下来，“阿大你出门带脑子了吗？在落地窗前又是搂又是亲的你是不是恨不得请狗仔队来给你写绯闻啊？你现在立刻马上给我回家，我不管和你在一起的是男是女，也不管你愿不愿意带一夜情对象回家，你现在必须立刻马上把他带回去！绝对不能让狗仔队拍到一张他的正面照片！”

青峰一头雾水没明白五月什么意思，他忍着心里的火气开口道，“五月你什么意思？给我说明白点儿！”

“你再不回家全世界都会知道你在搞一夜情了！”五月把在网上看到的文章和狗仔队拍到的青峰和另一个一头短金发高挑的人的亲密照发给了青峰，“阿大你要是不想在季后赛前招来一身丑闻就最好现在立刻从落地窗前消失。别忘了之前爆出你滥交的绯闻可是差点毁了你的职业生涯！”

“我清楚了，你尽快想办法把新闻压下来。”说罢青峰挂断电话伸手想给黄濑拉上裤子拉链，黄濑推开青峰自己将裤子穿好。

五月因为情况紧急情绪激动喊的很大声，黄濑一句不落地听到了她和青峰的全部对话，大致了解了现在是什么情况。

“你快走。”黄濑甩开青峰又伸过来想握住他手腕的右手，平复了语气，毕竟就算对青峰的感情到了尽头却不至于盼着青峰的人生都毁掉才好。何况就算身为一个小名气的公众人物他也不想因为同性恋这种事蒙上骂名，不管是对青峰来说还黄濑他自己，此时此刻最理性的做法是立刻离开。

青峰攥着黄濑的小臂往直通地下停车场的电梯口走，这家私人会所安装的所有电子摄像录下的视频都是绝对保密的，因而青峰没刻意防备。

“我说过，在我的地盘你只有听我摆布的份。”

“青峰你能不能别意气用事？”黄濑被青峰的倔强和霸道弄得无可奈何，明明已经是二十六岁的成年人了可仍旧任性的堪比孩子。黄濑看出了照青峰这架势他是不得不跟青峰回家，可依黄濑的判断，那样只会让局面变得更糟糕。黄濑耐下心来道，“你先开车走，我之后会自己想办法离开。”

“想都别想。”青峰也不心疼黄濑了，他用蛮劲把黄濑拉进电梯，电梯达到停车场后他嫌麻烦便直接把黄濑抗到肩膀上丢到车后座。

黄濑想趁青峰上车时从车里逃出去，可车门被青峰锁上了。青峰这车门上的锁是智能锁，可以调成“儿童保护”模式，在这种模式下只有驾驶员能控制车门开启。

青峰坐到驾驶座系好安全带后启动车，他有意从车内后视镜里观察黄濑，见黄濑完全不给他好脸色看心里不是滋味。他真心喜欢黄濑，在今天之前青峰都一直没法给这个猜测下定论，可在见到黄濑的那一瞬间他便彻底意识到这些年空虚寂寞的根源都来源自于黄濑，源自于黄濑没陪在他身边。

叹了口粗气，青峰猜想他还有力挽狂澜的余地。看到黄濑在揉胳膊和手腕，心想刚才的确太用力了，他抱歉道，“我没想弄疼你。”

黄濑知道青峰一直通过后视镜偷偷观察他的脸色，他臭着脸开口道，“你要是真诚心跟我道歉就让我下车，我有自己的事要做。”

“黄濑你能不跟我甩脸吗？”青峰哪受得了一次次的用热脸去贴黄濑的冷屁股这种打击，刚缓和的语气又像装了火药似的和黄濑对呛起来。“见着老情人了你跟我就用这态度？我对你动手动脚不都是你勾引我在先？”

“我勾引你？”这黑料黄濑可不认，“青峰你别异想天开了。”

“你吃一嘴奶油撅着嘴儿不就是在等我亲你？”青峰被黄濑激的说了下流话，“当年咱俩好那阵你是恨不得把全身上下都涂上奶油让我摸个遍、亲个遍。怎么，不认账了？”

黄濑被青峰这话顶的不知怎么应对，当年和如今怎么比？黄濑认栽，青峰的逻辑让他无法反驳，“青峰，我和你真是无话可说。”

说罢黄濑真就没再搭理青峰。他枕着车后座上的靠枕闭目养神，青峰说什么他都当没听见。加上坐了长途飞机和时差不适，黄濑迷迷糊糊地在后座睡着了。青峰瞧见黄濑睡着后便没再说话，黄濑累了一天青峰看在眼里，心疼的很。

青峰的公寓离酒店不算很远，大概半个小时的车程。在地下停车场停好车后青峰回头看了眼黄濑，睡得很熟。青峰没叫醒黄濑，他从后门上了车，坐到黄濑身边。

熟睡中的黄濑到有了几分四年前的模样。

青峰情不自禁地伸手去抚摸黄濑滑嫩的脸，他附身凑近黄濑。黄濑平稳地呼吸带动着胸膛微微起伏，白色衬衣靠近领口的扣子松散开，露出白皙的颈窝处和锁骨处肌肤，性感诱惑。

打球也是，行为处事也是，青峰向来随心所欲，没有什么事是他想做做不成的。当年追黄濑也是，他从没想过会追不到手。他自信如今一样能让黄濑回心转意重新爱上他，这次，他绝不会先放手，也不会让黄濑有放手的机会。

青峰伸手拂过黄濑的脸蛋低头吻住了他微微开合的双唇，甜滋滋的味道不减当年。黄濑的唇很软很湿润，轻轻咬上去和软糖一般，不像不修边幅的青峰嘴唇有些干裂。

再一次吻住黄濑后青峰更加确信他喜欢黄濑，甚至是爱黄濑。他的心脏自四年前就没再如此炽烈地跳动过，他爱面前的男人，享受着失而复得的幸运和喜悦。

想到被狗仔队拍到这事青峰起身下了车，他从黄濑那边的车门口轻轻地将黄濑抱在怀里。可即便青峰动作很轻却仍旧惊动了黄濑，黄濑迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛看到自己被青峰公主抱在怀里冷了脸，“放我下来。”

“黄濑，我不想跟你拌嘴。”青峰没放下黄濑，他锁上车门后抱紧黄濑往电梯口走。“我跟你说句掏心窝的话，我不放开你是怕你跑了。”

黄濑也是个一米八九的大男人，就算是演员身份体重也没轻到哪去。青峰抱他走几步还算没问题，可抱上楼多少会吃力。

青峰是打篮球的，保护手臂很重要，黄濑不想耽误青峰的训练和比赛。再者他人生地不熟这么晚也不知去哪找酒店，住青峰这几乎就是板上钉钉的事了。黄濑叹了口气，“你放我下来吧，我不走，我想走也没地方去。”

青峰闻言将信将疑，他抱着黄濑走进电梯后才将黄濑放下来。还没等黄濑站稳青峰就将他壁咚在电梯角落里，青峰微微低头盯着黄濑，他们的身子几乎完全贴在一起。

“你就这么怕我跑掉？”黄濑仰起头看向面露警惕的青峰笑道，青峰的所有举动都在向他透露着一个危险又充满诱惑的信号——青峰想追他。就如同当年一样，黄濑猜不出青峰这一系列举动背后的真实目的。

是只想和他上床？还是想真心过一辈子？

黄濑脸上的这个笑容很有意味，像是在挑衅，又像在诱惑青峰。青峰低头去吻黄濑，黄濑立刻侧着脸躲开青峰的唇。

青峰不悦地皱了眉头，觉得黄濑是欲擒故纵，“你究竟想做什么？”

“叮”

电梯到了十七层，青峰瞥了眼略微得意的黄濑后走出了电梯。察觉到黄濑没跟来青峰立刻转身用右手撑住电梯门，黄濑站在原地偷笑，“我还以为你会耍帅到底呢。”

青峰强撑着面子，他伸出左手一把握住黄濑的胳膊往电梯外拽。黄濑任凭青峰摆布，只不过这一次黄濑打心里不准备再被青峰的任何举动所迷惑了。

十七层只有两套公寓，黄濑跟在青峰身后走到左边的公寓门口。青峰掏出房卡开了门，黄濑甩开青峰的手先进了屋。

青峰的房子很大，目测有二百四五十平，装修简单家具也少的可怜。客厅里除了一张长沙发外就只有条黑色地毯和一张藏青色茶几。屋里很干净，没有丢到满地都是的换洗衣物，也没有吃剩的食物垃圾。

“洁癖这点你真是一点儿没……”黄濑话未说完就被青峰从身后揽在了怀里。青峰右手横在黄濑胸前将黄濑紧紧环住，左手搂紧黄濑的腰身，他将头埋进黄濑的颈窝用力嗅着只属于黄濑的味道，下胯抵在黄濑身后稍有隆起。

“我想和你复合。”

果然，黄濑的猜测被青峰这话印证了。如果这话青峰能早四年说，黄濑会毫无顾忌地立刻答应，还会为失而复得了爱情而狂喜，会更努力地去爱他曾爱到刻骨铭心的男人。

只可惜，青峰晚了四年才让黄濑亲耳听到这句话。

黄濑冷静地给出了青峰最不想听到的答案，“我们没可能了，青峰，这点你心里该清楚才对。”

其实如果黄濑想挣脱青峰的话他完全有能力做到，只不过顾忌青峰是球员，他不想因为用力过大伤到青峰。即便爱情散去了，他也从没恨过青峰，黄濑不知道自己为什么会如此豁达。即便分手了，黄濑也盼着他曾经深爱过的青峰可以过得很好。

青峰尽量克制情绪，他试着放柔声线，可一张口却是带着胁迫意味的冰冷语气，“我怎么会清楚你在想什么？”

“哪怕一次，青峰，你有为四年前和我分手感到愧疚？”黄濑侧头想看着青峰，他想从青峰的表情中寻到内疚和自责。四年前他是怎么走出失恋这般沉痛打击的只有黄濑自己清楚。

当年被青峰伤的有多痛，如今黄濑就有多恐惧再次爱上青峰。

“我知道你怪我四年前和你分手。”青峰将唇贴到了黄濑侧过来的左脸上，轻轻地亲吻黄濑的脸颊。“你给我机会，我补偿你。”

“我不需要补偿，青峰，因为我不会再爱上你。”黄濑趁青峰不注意甩开青峰抱着他的双手逃出青峰的怀抱，可青峰反应迅速又将黄濑壁咚到客厅落地窗玻璃上，只不过这次青峰只是虚掩了一个圈住黄濑的空间，没再用手去碰黄濑。

青峰终于沉不住气冷了脸，“当年是你逼我在篮球和你之间做选择的，黄濑。”

黄濑从青峰望向他的藏青色眸子里除了愤怒外看不出更多的感情。只不过他不为此感到悲哀，毕竟就算是四年前，他也从未读懂过青峰。黄濑曾以为自己改变了过惯游戏人间般的生活的青峰，可他并没有。黄濑曾以为他是青峰的一切，可事实证明那是他自欺欺人。

“别诬赖我青峰，我从没想过让你放弃篮球。”黄濑并没有青峰那样激动，谈起分手这事他反而平静很多。“于此相反，果然当年我遇到的不是打篮球的那个青峰大辉，我根本不会爱上你。是因为篮球，我才会憧憬你。”

“你不和我来美国不就是逼我选你还是选篮球吗！”青峰眼神里的火气更重了，事实就摆在面前，他不懂黄濑在否认什么。当年他是舍不得黄濑，可黄濑非逼他做选择，他便只能舍弃他最爱的两者之一。就像黄濑说的，青峰清楚黄濑跟他交往就是因为他篮球打的好，当年他如果放弃了篮球，或许黄濑对他的爱也将会随之殆尽。“你敢说你知道我要去美国那几天没有刻意疏远我吗，黄濑！”

“那是因为就算是你，我也不可能丢下我父母！”黄濑被青峰的低吼激怒了，他瞪着青峰质问道，“何况就算我不跟你去美国又能怎样？异地恋你没法忍受吗？”

“异地恋还算他妈狗屁恋爱啊？”对于青峰这个富家子弟来说，碰不到恋人的恋爱是无法忍受的。他需要的不仅仅是精神上的慰藉，肉体上生理上的慰藉同样重要。

“所以对你来说，对你这种玩世不恭的富家子弟来说，恋人更大的意义是在于满足你身体上的饥渴吧？”黄濑冷嘲热讽道，“我对你来说，不就是可以随意发泄的情爱道具吗？”

“你真是这么想的？”黄濑的话就像一盆装满冰块的冰水浇灭了青峰炽热的心，他多希望黄濑说这种话只是为了激怒他报复他。哪怕黄濑只给他一丝讯息让他发现黄濑对他还余情未了，青峰都会抓住这最后一根救命稻草把心窝子掏出来给黄濑看他的真心。

黄濑只是冷静地看向青峰，不再做声。

“我为今天对你动手动脚向你道歉，黄濑。”青峰收回架在黄濑头顶落地窗上的手，黄濑不做声青峰便当他默认了。青峰从没想过在黄濑眼里他给的爱如此龌龊，他这个人在黄濑眼里竟然如此肮脏不堪。“但黄濑你记住，在我眼里你从来不是情爱道具，我亲近你我和你上床都是因为我青峰大辉是实打实地从心底喜欢你黄濑凉太。”

说罢，青峰转身走到茶几前拿起钱包，他把房卡丢到茶几上道，“这几天你我怕是要一直在风口浪尖上，为了避嫌你就别出去住酒店了，我去训练这房子空着也是空着，你放心住下。”

听到关门声后黄濑才坐到地毯上拿起青峰的房卡，他能察觉到，仅仅是青峰的几句话就差点动摇了他的意志。

青峰坐进车里后迟迟不愿开启发动机，他双手叠在方向盘上头枕了上去。因为在风口浪尖上所以让黄濑住下？青峰大辉你的借口能不能再蠢一点儿？黄濑住下才是让狗仔队有迹可循，可青峰宁愿被推到舆论面前也不愿在想见黄濑时不知去哪才能找到他。不论黄濑对他的心死的有多彻底，只要他还能找到黄濑，一切就都没结束。

当务之急是静下心来训练，青峰如是想着，今年是他们球队离冠军奖杯最近的一年，他不想因为任何异动的情绪阻挠他获得那份来之不易的荣耀。

〔4〕

青峰开车来到离训练球馆只隔一条街的球员宿舍已经接近凌晨，洗漱完准备休息时五月打来了电话。

“阿大你人在哪？”五月的声音听上去很急迫又满是担心。

青峰有些内疚，五月从他签了NBA球队后一直跟着他，帮他解决过很多棘手的问题，一个女孩不容易。

“宿舍，明天有训练。”

“那还好。”五月闻言松了口气，“我听今吉哥说好多狗仔队都准备在阿大家公寓附近埋伏，现在正想方设法获取阿大家公寓地址。”

青峰想到黄濑可能会被狗仔队骚扰卷入莫须有的绯闻风波中就恨自己行事大意，虽然愧疚青峰还是开了口，“他还在我那，你明天去看一眼，他缺什么东西跟我说一声，我去给他买。”

“阿大……”五月没想到青峰会这么在意一个人，明明平常都是一副冷漠的样子对任何人都毫不关心，更别说什么嘱托她帮忙照顾别人。依五月对青峰的了解，只有一个人会让青峰变得不像青峰，“阿大你跟我说实话，是不是小黄来找你了？”

听五月这么问青峰才静下心来细想今天发生的事，他之所以能和黄濑见面是因为今吉，而黄濑之所以会来美国也是因为今吉。今吉究竟是何居心青峰不得而知，“今吉安排的。”

“诶？”五月很不解，“这就是说今吉哥也看穿了阿大的心思所以想撮合你和小黄？”

“你什么意思？”

五月闻言解释道，“阿大钱包里不是一直放着和小黄的合影吗？而且阿大就算赢了重要的比赛也还是一个人在家里喝酒，这样的阿大和失恋男人的表现没差啊。”

青峰没想到就连五月都比他先意识到“他喜欢黄濑”这件事。

想起黄濑说的那句“就算是你我也不可能丢下我父母”青峰猜测他和黄濑之间一定有什么误会，“帮我查查四年前我签NBA球队那段时间黄濑家里发生了什么。”

“好，我查到了给你发邮件。”五月见时间不早了怕耽误青峰休息影响第二天训练，道，“阿大快休息吧，我挂了。”

黄濑把青峰的房卡收好后起身去了浴室，洗漱台上只有一个洗漱杯和一瓶洗发露，一点儿生活气息都没有。黄濑弯腰打开洗漱台下面的柜子，里面有一条似乎是被青峰有意丢进去的金黄色毛巾，毛巾下面还有一支未开封的牙刷。这不会是青峰为留宿的人准备的，黄濑想，否则按青峰的性子不会把它随意丢在这儿。

也是怀着某种连黄濑都不相信的猜测，他看了眼牙刷包装上喷印的生产日期，是四年前的……和青峰刚来美国那阵的时间刚好吻合。

黄濑无力地靠在洗漱台边，思绪变得混乱了，青峰那时还是期待着自己会来美国陪他吧。

心里想着青峰的事，黄濑随意冲了澡后便走出了浴室。他穿着青峰的浴衣坐在地毯上盯着手机发呆，浴衣上只属于青峰的味道让黄濑有些失神。

想听青峰的声音，可黄濑没有勇气给今吉打电话要青峰的号码，他怕再次被青峰吃的死死的只有任由青峰摆布的份儿。

握在手里的手机屏幕突然亮了起来，黄濑以为是青峰打来的，可看到来电提醒后心就凉了半截。

黄濑冷着脸接了电话，语气并不友善，“什么事？”

“小子行啊，真给我捅出娄子了？”灰崎听出黄濑话里有不爽的意味，他笑嘻嘻道，“我该不是打扰你和那小子滚床单了吧？怎么，老相好见面擦枪走火旧情复燃了？”

黄濑听不得灰崎说这地痞流氓般难听的话，他克制着心里的火气，“你要是只想说这些下流话我就挂了。”

“得得得，你小子心眼小的玩笑都开不起。”灰崎特喜欢逗黄濑玩，处了这些年黄濑的脾气他早摸得透透的，黄濑心底的那股倔劲要是真被激出来论谁都拽不回来。“和青峰处得怎么样？”

“你怎么知道我遇见青峰了？”黄濑反问灰崎，他其实一直很奇怪。且不说他莫名其妙地被选中拍广告，一来美国就能遇到青峰实在太巧合了。这不由让黄濑怀疑这不是天意而是有人刻意安排的。“你是不是和今吉合起伙来设计我？青峰让你们这么做的？”

“没想到你小子脑洞还挺大。”灰崎吸了口烟，因为吸得太猛被呛到咳嗽了好几声。等他喝了口啤酒压压惊后才又开口道，“今吉刚才给我来电话了，问我你和青峰究竟是什么关系。”

黄濑怕灰崎说漏嘴了赶紧问道，“你怎么说的？”

“我能怎么说，你和青峰那么激情的画面都被人拍到了我还能怎么帮你扯瞎话？”灰崎似乎并不激动，仿佛一切都在他掌控之中，他道，“不过今吉知道了也无所谓，他又不会瞎捅咕，你要是出了负面新闻对他没好处。就算广告不用你拍了违约金的数额也不小，今吉是个精明人，算的清账。”

“你究竟想和我说什么？”黄濑没耐心听灰崎分析当前他们面临的问题和形势，反正灰崎会把一切都妥善处理好。

“你想和青峰处对象我不反对，他要是追你你就答应了。”灰崎想侧面点拨点拨在青峰问题上心里总有个死结的黄濑，“别总揪着他甩了你这件事不放。你拍拍良心问问自己，你真能放下青峰大辉这种百年难得一遇的好男人？”

“灰崎你管的太宽了。”在青峰的问题上黄濑不想任何人替他做决定，毕竟那是他的事。“我和青峰怎么样轮不到别人指手画脚。”

“好好好，就你小子有脾气。”灰崎见黄濑上脾气了赶紧打住，他乐呵呵道，“咱说件高兴的事，明儿晚上我就飞美国，你的老妈子来陪你了高兴不？”

“滚吧。”黄濑骂道，“等这事了结以后我就立刻把你炒了。”

“想炒我你还太嫩。”灰崎笑道，“明儿我先去见今吉谈点正事，大概晚上十点左右去接你。”

黄濑不想再听灰崎废话，不耐烦地道了句，“没事我挂了。”

“挂吧挂吧，你的耐心也只会用在青峰那小子身……”

还未等灰崎说完黄濑就挂断了电话，他起身走进青峰的卧室，卧室里依旧是很冷清的布局。屋里只有一张King size的大床和木质书架，书架上明目张胆地放满了青峰最爱的大胸女写真集。

黄濑躺到床上枕着青峰睡过的枕头翻看他和青峰的绯闻，照片其实拍的不算清楚，只不过青峰的肤色和身材都太容易辨认了。拍到黄濑的只是一个背影，由于酒店里灯光的原因只照清了上半身，很难分辨是谁，就是那一头短金发很炸眼。

无意间翻到一篇关于青峰滥情的报道，黄濑出于好奇点进去看了眼。报道说青峰自从来NBA打球后有过很多任女友，无一例外都是绝色模特出身的美女。虽然青峰的官方代表说完全是子虚乌有的绯闻，可至少有五位女主人公证实有被青峰带到家里过过夜。

莫名地烦躁，黄濑把手机丢到一旁，他庆幸没被青峰的甜言蜜语迷惑。蜷缩在被窝里因为心事重重而无法入睡，黄濑只想快点结束拍摄然后立刻回国，用四年时间筑起的铜墙铁壁绝不能如此轻易地毁于一旦。

大概是因为太熟悉在青峰的味道里入睡，认床严重的黄濑竟然睡得很香。黄濑本身觉就多，进入深度睡眠的时间也长，以至于早上九点多五月开门进来黄濑都丝毫没有察觉。

五月没想到黄濑还赖在床上，她进来前敲了门，没人应声才推门进入。黄濑睡相不好身上的被几乎完全丧失了御寒作用全数被压在身底，不过幸好他没有裸睡的习惯，不至于让五月看到尴尬的画面。

五月悄悄凑近黄濑，这是她第一次见到传说中把青峰的心拴得牢靠的很的黄濑凉太。不得不承认，黄濑的外貌绝对满足所有女人对完美男友颜值的全部幻想。棱角分明的面部轮廓，即使双目闭合也能感受到的那双漂亮的丹凤眼以及细长的睫毛，高高挺立的鼻子和一张红艳的薄唇，难怪能让恋胸癖严重的青峰放弃身材火辣的美女专情于他。

想眼馋眼馋青峰，五月拍了几张黄濑的睡颜照。就算睡着了，黄濑依旧帅气逼人，让人倾心。五月猜青峰看到照片肯定会抓狂，对青峰来说黄濑怕是实在太诱人了。

五月把照片发给青峰后收到了今吉发来的短信，她把按照青峰给她列出来的黄濑喜欢吃的食物清单买来的早餐放到保温盒里，怕黄濑看不到还特地写了张字条贴在醒目的地方提醒黄濑保温盒里有早餐。

把一切安排妥当后五月便开车去见今吉了。

黄濑睡醒后去浴室冲了澡，洗完漱走到冰箱前正愁着午饭吃什么时看到了五月放在餐桌上的字条。

说不高兴那是假的，尤其是黄濑打开保温盒闻到了奶汁烤洋葱汤的香味后。上大学和青峰同居那阵黄濑不经意间说过一句“如果一大早能喝到奶汁烤洋葱汤这一天都完美了”，那之后青峰便经常做给他喝。大概他就是被如此迁就他宠他的青峰惯坏了，才会自以为是地认为青峰绝不会主动跟他分手。

黄濑起身去橱柜里拿汤匙，被调成震动模式的手机在餐桌上震个不停。黄濑走过去接了电话，是今吉打来的。

“今吉先生有事吗？”黄濑坐到餐桌前的椅子上将保温盒里的汤盛到大碗里，他对心机颇重的人向来没好感，能和灰崎保持四年的合作关系是灰崎厉害。

“下午三点安排拍摄事宜，需要你过来。”今吉言简意赅，“地址一会儿发给你。”

黄濑心急想喝汤，再者不愿意和今吉打交道，便找理由挂断电话，“我知道了。要是没别的事……”

“为什么要向我隐瞒你和青峰的关系？”未等黄濑得逞今吉便插了话，“如果深究，这是恶意欺骗。”

“那是我的私事，和合同无关吧？”黄濑放下汤匙义正言辞道，“何况昨晚的绯闻不知今吉先生出了几分力？”

“你怀疑我散布绯闻？”今吉这话说的波澜不惊，黄濑无法从今吉的言语中察觉出他的感情变化，果然老谋深算。

“事前炒作不是你们惯用的手段吗？嫌我没名气换人不就行了？”黄濑冷笑一声，他严肃地警告今吉道，“你拿我炒作我无所谓，但别扯上青峰，否则我不会让你好过。”

今吉不瘟不火，甚至听到黄濑说这话后言语中还夹带着些许笑意，“你们俩跟我说一模一样的话是事先商量好的还是真的纯属默契？”

黄濑没吭声，他不想让老奸巨猾的今吉窥视他内心的想法。

“我没有参与昨晚的事，”今吉见黄濑沉默不语开口道，“相反，我在给你们收拾烂摊子。”

“但愿如此。”黄濑潜意识里不相信今吉，就像他有时会提防灰崎一样，他对这类狡诈之人没法全盘信任。

“青峰昨天跟我要了你的电话，公平起见我会把他的手机号发给你。”今吉没对未经黄濑同意就将黄濑的手机号告知他人这事道歉，不过用青峰的号码交换到也算歪打正着。

黄濑把青峰的号码存好，想着一会儿给青峰打个电话感谢他的早餐。

青峰来到训练场时已经八点多了，本以为会挨批，结果教练根本没出现。青峰走到公告栏看了眼训练通知，原来是他记错了日子。

有没有教练都不影响青峰自己的训练计划，他挑了个气很足的篮球运到三分球处干拔了个空心三分，一天没碰球手感也还算不错。

来到美国青峰才见识到什么叫“山外有山，人外有人”，之前的狂妄自大也被厉害的对手挫败掉了。自那以后青峰一反常态勤于练球，加上本身就极具篮球天赋，在高手如云的NBA也混出了一片天地。

青峰内心极度渴望证明自己的实力，他需要冠军的头衔。大学时青峰从未把名誉看的如此之重，那时他只在乎打球，也只在乎黄濑。

“哟，青峰，你怎么在这？”青峰的队友Mike见到在练球的青峰有些吃惊，“昨晚销魂不，大情圣？”

青峰走到休息区拎起毛巾囫囵地擦了一脸汗，他抬头看了眼拿着球衣的Mike道，“你也记错日子了？”

“我是来拿球衣的，刚签了个广告，下午要去拍写真。”Mike看上去心情不错，“据说和我搭档的是个日本演员。”

青峰在翻看五月给他传来的黄濑的睡颜照，因而没在意Mike的话。

“我认识他！”Mike指着黄濑的照片激动道，“昨晚和你鬼混的是他？”

青峰哪容得了黄濑这么诱惑的照片被别人看到，他立刻按了灭屏键。他挑起眉有些不爽，“你认识黄濑？”

“我关注他Instagram了啊。”Mike掏出手机点开黄濑的Instagram界面递给青峰，“没记错的话是四年前吧，我看你手机背景是他就特意查了下，他模样挺对我胃口的。”

“别打他的主意。”青峰取关黄濑后把手机丢给Mike，“除非你想吃我拳头。”

“你要是先喜欢上的他我自然不会抢。”Mike有猜测过青峰和黄濑的关系，可看到青峰和各种女模接连不断的绯闻后他以为青峰不是弯的。“讲真的，你和他有一腿？”

“他是我的人。”青峰不假思索地将这话说出口，得知Mike对黄濑有意思就忍不住想揍他。

Mike打趣青峰道“你竟然也好这口”却被门口传来女人的声音打断了，“青峰，原来你在这。”

是Darcy，借着和青峰的绯闻炒作红起来的模特之一，青峰他爸好友的女儿。

“你来做什么？”小时候青峰和Darcy关系不错，青峰一直把Darcy当妹妹看待。

“当然是来陪你……”

Darcy话未说完便被Mike打断了，Mike略带鄙夷地看向眼面前的男女，“我先走了。”

青峰把Darcy打量一番，她换了头型和发色。青峰向来粗心大意，若不是Darcy的确有很大变化青峰是看不出来的。不过这次青峰不仅看出来了还能猜出Darcy的目的，“这次我不会再放任你借我炒作。”

Darcy剪了短发，还染成了金色，她目的太过露骨。

“再帮我一次能怎样？”Darcy坐到长椅上玩弄着青峰丢在椅子上的外衣，“反正你又没有恋人。”

青峰拎起背包往淋浴室走，生冷道，“你记住，这次绝不可能。”

Darcy跟在青峰身后也不恼，“怎么，你被哪个小妖精迷上了？还是说，你至今都忘不了日本那位？”

青峰转身瞪了Darcy一眼，警告的意味任谁都能瞧出来。

“没想到你这么痴情啊。”Darcy笑道，“还以为你这花花公子的性子没人能改变呢，结果竟然被一个男人掰弯了。”

青峰甩上更衣室的门将Darcy留在门外。

Darcy瘪着嘴坐到更衣室门口的椅子上，心想今吉叔给她安排了这么个不讨好的角色。不过恶女什么的演起来还真爽，就怕青峰日后不会再把她当亲妹妹对待了。

闲着无聊Darcy起身在更衣室门口来回溜达，突然听见更衣室里传来手机铃声。她推门进去，是青峰的手机，来电提示是陌生的号码。

“青峰……”

今吉给Darcy看过黄濑的照片也听过他的声音，计划的精密让Darcy不由对这个黑腹眼镜心生敬畏。

Darcy一听是黄濑打来的立刻组织了一套足以让他误会的说辞，“你好，青峰他在洗澡没法接电话，有什么事我可以帮你传达。”

黄濑声音明显一愣，原本有些喜悦的语调变成了敌意，“你是？”

“我叫Darcy，是青峰哥的青梅竹马。”Darcy怕青峰洗完澡了，她可不想撞见一丝不挂的青峰，便催促道，“你有事吗？”

“没……没什么事。”黄濑声音十分低落，他道，“麻烦你告诉青峰，很感谢他的早餐。”

说罢黄濑便挂了电话。

Darcy赶紧把手机塞回青峰的衣兜里，快步跑出了更衣室，心想真是干成了一件大事。以Darcy身为女人的直觉，黄濑绝对对青峰有意思，否则不会有那么浓的醋意。

今吉叔可真是料事如神。

“怎么还没走？”青峰在更衣室门口看到Darcy后皱了眉。

“没人来接我。”Darcy一脸无辜，“你要是不愿意送我那我只能打车回去了。”

让Darcy一个人打车从训练馆回家那就等于默认他们的关系了，青峰轻拍Darcy的头警告道，“你别搞小动作。”

Darcy笑而不语跟着青峰去了停车场。

黄濑提前二十分钟到达约定地点，休息室里坐着青峰的队友Mike。青峰的比赛黄濑几乎一场不落的看过，因而对Mike也有些了解。

“您好，请问这里是……”

“你是黄濑凉太？”Mike抬头看到问话的是黄濑吃了一惊，毕竟是见到在Instagram上关注了快四年的“心上人”，难以言表的激动一股脑地涌上心头。

“您认识我？”黄濑没想Mike会叫出他的名字，就算在日本知道他名字的明星都少之又少。

“我关注了你的Instagram。”Mike难掩内心的喜悦，之前青峰说什么黄濑是他的Mike还好一阵难过，可看到青峰的老相好Darcy后Mike就知道青峰改不了花心滥情的毛病，虽然青峰滥情也是道听途说没亲眼见过。

“很高兴认识您。”黄濑毕恭毕敬地伸出手，Mike的球技也算是NBA里顶级的，和青峰同是队里的王牌。

“我问你个事，”Mike还是忌惮于青峰，若是真的抢了兄弟的人总归是不道义的事，“你和青峰什么关系？”

一听到“青峰”二字黄濑的表情明显不自然了，只是他不想让Mike有所怀疑赶紧调整了表情，他解释道，“我是青峰的球迷，除此之外并没有其他关系。”

“那真是太好了！”Mike激动地握住黄濑的双手道，“这么说我可以追求你吧？”

“Mike先生，您是不是误会了？”黄濑抽回被Mike握住的手道，“我不是gay。”

“是这样啊……”Mike尴尬地笑了笑，“刚刚说话太唐突了，你别介意。”

黄濑礼貌地微笑回应道，“没关系。”

Mike一时不知同黄濑说些什么，他在脑袋里搜索话题。黄濑说他是青峰的粉丝，Mike想聊青峰的事他应该会感兴趣。

“刚刚青峰的绯闻女友Darcy还去球场找他了。”Mike的手机突然震动了一下，是娱乐新闻推送，有关青峰的。“你看，我就说他俩关系绝对不简单。”

Mike把手机递给黄濑，那条娱乐新闻的标题很醒目——NBA巨星青峰大辉和绯闻女友嫩模Darcy赴女方家中幽会。

黄濑瞥了眼便将手机还给了Mike。照片上的Darcy很漂亮，标准的欧美身材，尤其是丰满的胸部，完全符合青峰理想型的全部条件。

一上午的好心情被这接二连三的事搞得糟透了，黄濑没法调整心情以至于下午拍画报时表情很不到位，结果被摄影师骂了一下午也没拍出中意的照片。

“今吉你这找的什么业余演员，光长一张漂亮的脸连笑都不会笑，真是太差劲了。”耗了三个小时还没收工的摄影师气愤地走到今吉面前抱怨道，“今天演员根本不在状态，在这浪费大家都时间于谁都没有好处。”

“那我们再约时间。”今吉看了眼黄濑后对摄影师道，“今天先到这。”

Mike安慰黄濑的话黄濑没听进去，他只想找个地方发泄负面情绪。拍摄结束后Mike想请黄濑吃饭被黄濑拒绝了，黄濑打车去了司机推荐的酒吧。

这家酒吧不算大，店里放着慢节奏的抒情歌曲，没有中心舞池，看上去和咖啡店差不多。

黄濑直接走到吧台前，他不会喝酒，可今天他只愿一醉方休。

吧台处的调酒师高尾是个自来熟的亚裔青年，见黄濑坐过来便道，“帅哥想喝什么酒？”

黄濑想都没想便道，“伏特加。”

高尾开玩笑道，“帅哥挺重口啊。”

黄濑没做回应。他记得四年前和青峰去酒吧时青峰总点伏特加，黄濑想尝尝味道青峰却说太烈了他喝不了，还说不想让外人看到他喝醉的模样。

高尾把调好的伏特加推到黄濑面前，见黄濑一饮而尽小心翼翼地问了句，“帅哥你心情不好？”

黄濑将酒喝光后把酒杯递回给高尾，“再来。”

伏特加不愧是伏特加，只喝了一杯黄濑的脑袋就开始发晕。

高尾见黄濑脸“唰”的一下红透了就知道黄濑根本不会喝酒，他偷偷把伏特加稀释后递给黄濑。

黄濑又是不假思索一口干了，干完以后竟然紧紧地攥着酒杯哭了起来。喝酒前黄濑没吃东西，半中午时喝的汤早就消化干净了。加之根本不会喝酒的黄濑这两杯伏特加喝的生猛，酒精立刻上头了。

意识模糊的黄濑控制不住内心的悲伤，眼泪止不住地流出来。他把酒杯往前一推，还要继续喝。

高尾推了推黄濑发现他已经醉了，想制止黄濑继续喝酒却被黄濑狠狠地甩开。高尾无奈只好递给黄濑一杯白开水，舌头已经麻木的黄濑根本没察觉出异样。

“为什么还会爱你？”豆大的泪珠止不住地从黄濑眼角落下，高尾看着都忍不住心疼。

面前的帅气男人大概是失恋了，高尾想。

“青峰……”醉醺醺的黄濑拿过吧台上的酒瓶就往杯里，也不管是什么酒便一股脑地喝了下去。高尾吓得赶紧去夺黄濑手里的酒瓶，以黄濑的酒量喝这种威士忌肯定也吃不消。

酒瓶被夺走的黄濑委屈地趴在吧台边痛哭，“青峰，我好喜欢你。”

高尾再次听到黄濑叫出“青峰”这个姓氏时愣了一下，应该不会是青峰大辉吧。他走到吧台前从黄濑衣兜里翻出了手机，黄濑手机没设密码锁，高尾赶紧翻了黄濑的通讯录找到备注“青峰”的号码。因为太吃惊了高尾拿出自己的手机又对了一遍号码，竟然真是青峰大辉的号。

用黄濑的手机给青峰打去电话，高尾把黄濑好好端量了一番。不能否认的是这个金发男人长得实在太好了，是惹人喜欢的类型，若对方不是青峰的话高尾觉得黄濑极有“攻”的气质。

青峰看到五月给他发来有关黄濑父亲的公司破产的报道，这才知道那阵黄濑是因为心情不好才疏远他。

得知真相的青峰迫不及待地回家找黄濑，结果扑了空。找不到黄濑青峰莫名地烦躁，心里窝着火没出发，结果手机上打进了一个陌生电话。

青峰语气很冲，“你谁？”

“青峰，我高尾啊。”高尾无缘无故成了青峰的出气筒有些哭笑不得，不过眼下最重要的是把面前这个醉鬼安排妥当。“你不认得这号码的主人？”

“怎么？你觉得我应该认得？”青峰一心想着黄濑的事没心思搭理高尾，说起话来语气里或多或少带着几分浮躁和心气不顺。

“他是我店里的客人，不会喝酒还点了伏特加，结果喝醉了。”高尾叹了口气，还以为青峰能把这个醉鬼接走呢。“醉了以后就开始哭，嘴里还念叨着‘喜欢青峰’什么的，可能是暗恋你的人吧。”

醉醺醺的黄濑哭够了又来了精神，他握住酒杯缠着高尾喊道，“再来。”

青峰听到黄濑的声音大脑一片空白，黄濑去酒吧买醉绝对是为了他，喝醉的黄濑会把心里话全吐露出来。

黄濑还喜欢他，所以才会因为什么事伤心。

“你好好看着他，我现在就开车过去。”断掉电话拿起车钥匙后立刻冲出家门，他自责，却又抑制不住内心的喜悦。

黄濑还爱他。

得知这点后的青峰仿佛吃了一颗定心丸，他的黄濑，即使分手了四年之久，却仍然爱着他。

青峰从没开过这么快的车，原本半个小时的车程他只用了十五分钟，闯了多少个红绿灯已经数不清了，明天五月肯定会大发雷霆。

因为心急青峰推门用很大的力气，这引来不少目光，青峰视若罔闻，他如今根本不在意什么绯闻不绯闻的了，他只想见黄濑。

高尾见到青峰像看到了救星一般，他朝青峰招手示意。喝醉酒的黄濑一直带着哭腔地唤着青峰的名字，这让高尾不由怀疑青峰到底对这个英俊的男人做了什么丧尽天良的事。

青峰走到黄濑面前一把将他拥进怀里，黄濑被青峰搂紧的那一刻眼泪瞬间决堤而出了。

黄濑趴在青峰肩膀上哭，青峰搂紧黄濑一句一句地道着“我在。”

若不是真的伤透了心黄濑绝不会哭，他的自尊心不允许他做如此懦弱的事。

“你赶紧把他领走。”高尾见有客人用手机拍了不少照片赶紧挡在青峰和黄濑面前提醒青峰，“他应该挺喜欢你的，大概是误会你和Darcy的关系了才会这么伤心，你以后注意一点儿别再被人爆出那些无中生有的绯闻了。”

青峰打横里抱起黄濑，他道，“改天请你吃饭。”

黄濑一路上很老实地坐在副驾驶座位上没乱动也没出声，从他身上的那一股酒味就闻出黄濑喝了不少。

回到公寓把黄濑抱到床上后青峰凝视了黄濑很久，黄濑的双眼已经哭肿了，脸上的绯红也因为过度饮酒许久未能消退。

青峰低头吻住黄濑湿润的双唇，他轻咬着黄濑的嘴唇，那上面还沾着伏特加的香气。虽然知道这么做很禽兽，可青峰控制不了内心无比强烈的欲望，他想要黄濑想到疯狂，尤其是在确认了黄濑的真心以后。

四年多来青峰从没带过任何女人回家过夜，最初和黄濑分手时因为赌气约过几个女人，可对着她们青峰硬不起来。试过几次未果后青峰只能自暴自弃地对着黄濑的写真集自慰，一开始他心怀抵触，毕竟对着旧情人的脸自撸怎么想都实在变态，可久而久之青峰也坦然了。不就是自慰吗，看谁的脸能射出来就对着谁的撸，看崛北麻衣的写真集不见得比看黄濑的来的高尚。

家里没有润滑剂和安全套，如果硬来黄濑肯定受不了。青峰拿起钱包和房卡出了门，在他印象中公寓不远处就有性用品店。

五十多岁的老板娘瞧见青峰拿了两盒杜蕾斯至尊超薄款和一瓶润滑剂递给她不由笑道，“从小伙子你住到这片儿开始我就以为来了个大客户，谁知你竟然一次没来过。现在这媒体真是见风就是雨，炒作炒的我还以为你真有不少女朋友呢。”

青峰接过老板娘递给他的袋子道了谢后快步离开了。青峰觉得自己大概是真的疯了，明天的头版头条不出意外非他莫属。

回到公寓后青峰直接进了卧室，可看到熟睡着的黄濑又不忍心对他做那种事。泄气地把塑料袋放到床头柜上，青峰坐到黄濑身边伸手摸了摸黄濑的侧脸，想抱黄濑的念头愈加强烈。

已经有四年没尝过黄濑的味道了，和黄濑上床的场景这四年间却从未在青峰的脑海里间断过，他的浴火都是靠意淫黄濑才得以舒缓。如今想来青峰恨自己太过迟钝，对黄濑痴迷到这种程度还能自欺欺人地以为对黄濑只不过是肉体上的依赖。

再不离开青峰就真控制不住内心的欲望了，他低头在黄濑额头上落了个吻，“晚安。”

青峰起身要走时被黄濑拉住了手腕，黄濑的声音还带着一丝哭腔，他恳求道，“不分手好不好？”

最后一丝理智被切断了，青峰压在黄濑身上狠狠吻住他的双唇。黄濑迷迷糊糊地回应着，青峰伺机将舌头探进黄濑口中卖力地吸吮着，手更是麻利地脱光了黄濑身上的衣服。

青峰滚烫的吻从黄濑的左耳一路吻到小腹，黄濑身上伏特加的香气让青峰更加难以自拔。

伸手把床头柜上的袋子放到床上，青峰一边脱衣服一边扭开润滑剂盖子。他趴在黄濑的小腹处，黄濑的命根子软踏踏地贴着小腹上没什么精神。青峰的右手从黄濑右腿绕到后身，他将润滑剂瓶嘴对准黄濑的后穴挤进不少液体，随后缓缓地伸进一根手指。

黄濑因为突然袭来的不适感吭了几声，青峰赶紧用左手帮黄濑按摩分身。都说醉酒后想射出来不容易，青峰怕给黄濑憋坏了便一口含住黄濑的分身。口交这种事青峰只给黄濑做过，没和黄濑交往前他觉得这种事太恶心，可遇到黄濑后才发现爱情真的神奇到让他不介意亲吻黄濑身上任何一处肌肤。

青峰的技术毋庸置疑，听到黄濑舒服地轻哼起来便开始帮黄濑扩张后穴。刚插进一根手指青峰就知道黄濑这里很没用过了，内里生涩地适应着青峰的入侵，欲拒还迎似的一点儿一点儿包裹着青峰的手指。因为涂了不少润滑剂的缘故第二根手指进去的很顺利，青峰用嘴一边吮吸讨好着黄濑的分身，一边用手指拟合做爱时抽插的动作和频率让黄濑的后穴慢慢适应。

虽然醉酒的黄濑没有意识，可他的身体还是能感受到快感的洗礼。黄濑配合着青峰嘴里的动作动了动腰，在青峰用手指故意戳到兴奋点时黄濑的身体会不由自主地蜷缩起来。

青峰卖力地吞吐着黄濑的分身，配合着后穴抽插的频率。青峰已经不知不觉插进了三根手指，也成功地找到了黄濑的敏感点。黄濑终于抵抗不了一波又一波强力的刺激一股脑地射在青峰的嘴里。

这还是青峰第一次把黄濑的东西全部吞了下去，因为是黄濑的，所以他能够毫不犹豫地欣然吞下。

看着梦寐以求的人躺在面前青峰的阳器早就硬的发胀，黄濑射精后青峰便立刻分开黄濑的双腿缠到腰上。他扶稳套好安全套的阳器对准黄濑的穴口一股脑地送了进去，黄濑因为突如其来的疼痛感低吟起来。

黄濑后身实在太紧了，青峰的阳器被温热的蜜穴紧紧地裹住，想放肆地要上几回，可又见不得黄濑难受。

青峰将黄濑抱在怀里，轻柔地亲吻着黄濑的鬓角和侧脸，下身用最慢的动作来让黄濑适应身后庞然大物的存在，不时地用阳器顶端用力顶弄敏感点以让黄濑获得快感。

不停地刺激黄濑内里的敏感点见了成效，青峰加速顶入后黄濑不再排斥，反而无意识地微微动腰配合青峰的抽插。青峰埋在黄濑胸口轻咬黄濑的乳头，男人的乳头其实并不敏感，可青峰基于从小养成的恋胸癖对黄濑的乳头总是执迷不悟地纠缠挑弄。

每次用力顶到黄濑内里的兴奋点黄濑的后穴就会不受控制地收紧，青峰的阳器被黄濑的后穴夹得舒服的要命，他双手按住黄濑纤细的腰身疯狂地顶入又大力抽出，如此往复了十多下后一个深入便全数射了出来。

青峰从黄濑身体里退了出去，他丢掉被射满的安全套后又撕了个新的套上，只做一次根本不够，青峰想把这四年他们少做的爱都给做回来。

和喝醉了的黄濑做爱比起清醒时的总归少了些滋味，大概是没有了高潮时的共鸣。可青峰又庆幸黄濑醉的不省人事，否则或许他连黄濑碰都碰不到。

青峰坐靠在床头，他抱起黄濑让他跨坐在自己阳器上。黄濑的后穴已经适应了青峰的大小，吞进去时也没那么费劲。

埋头在黄濑的锁骨处吮吸，青峰想在黄濑身上留下今晚做爱的痕迹。明早除了一身酸楚之外黄濑不会记得今晚的事，想到这青峰下了重口用力狠吸起来，他要让所以对黄濑怀有不轨之心的人都清楚黄濑是他的人。

青峰抓紧黄濑的臀瓣用力托起来，看着黄濑白皙的穴口慢慢将自己的阳器吞吐出来心里那种满足感比赢了比赛来到更强烈。青峰能听到黄濑在他耳边呻吟，舒服却又不满足于这种隔靴搔痒。

这种体位没有黄濑的配合就算是青峰也有些透支体力，他把阳器全数从黄濑体内抽出来后扶着黄濑让他跪在床上。青峰把被和枕头垫在黄濑身下作为支撑，他扶住黄濑的腰亲眼看着黄濑的后穴一下一下把他的阳器吞没。

背后位进入地很深，因为多次摩擦到敏感点黄濑的后穴夹紧好几次。只是进入黄濑的身体青峰的阳器就胀到发痛，轻轻磨几下就舒服到像是去天堂转了一圈。青峰扶住黄濑的腰毫无征兆地猛然抽出又狠狠地顶入，他加大力度和频率，速度极快进入的也极深，黄濑舒服地抓紧了垫在胸前的棉被，用下体不停地在棉被上摩擦以缓解需要释放的欲望。

青峰伸手握住黄濑的分身帮他揉搓，下体也卖力地顶弄黄濑最舒服的那点。黄濑情迷意乱，只是青峰仍能听清黄濑一口一口地唤着“青峰”。

做爱时听恋人唤着自己的名字比什么都催情，青峰打桩似的卖力摆胯，水渍声和肉体相撞的“啪啪”声混合在一起成了欢爱时最美的乐章。

黄濑没顶住青峰带茧的手在分身上揉搓和敏感点在青峰锲而不舍的顶弄下溃不成军的双重刺激又一次射出来，瞬间缩紧的蜜穴夹得青峰舒服到要命，他借着这紧实劲又冲刺了十几下，终于在一次狠狠顶入后释放了全部欲望。

在黄濑面前青峰的欲望向来可怕到要命，他把两盒六个安全套都用光了才罢休。黄濑身上上上下下布满了青峰的吻痕，有些因为吮吸的太过用力已经淤血了。

青峰把黄濑紧紧地抱在怀里，又一次如此真切地拥有了黄濑青峰心里更多的是感激和庆幸。如果就此错过了黄濑，他一定会后悔一辈子。

第二天接近十点青峰才起床，见怀里的黄濑还熟睡着便轻手轻脚地走进浴室洗了澡。青峰回到卧室时黄濑已经醒了，他盯着屋里混乱的一片愣住了。

青峰只在下身围了条毛巾，黄濑抬头看见来者是青峰先是舒了口气，可随后却窝进被里转过身不与青峰对视。

起床后青峰翻看了黄濑手机浏览器里的历史记录，这才了解到黄濑昨天去买醉是因为看了很多关于他滥交的报道，包括连他自己都不知道昨天刚爆出的他和Darcy幽会的新闻。

青峰背对着黄濑坐到床边，他点了根烟抽了几口后道，“那些绯闻是假的，这些年除了你我碰过别人。”

黄濑一醒来头就疼得厉害，他坐起身发现腰酸的要命，身后那处也又酸又胀痛。黄濑记得昨晚喝了烈酒，却忘记了和他上床的人是谁，所以看到是青峰时黄濑竟然觉得很是庆幸。

瞥到地上那四五个用过的套子黄濑脸上火辣辣的，也不好在这事上质问青峰，何况他不觉得和青峰上床有什么不妥。

黄濑因为自己竟然有这种想法红了脸，和青峰上床在他心里是件再正常不过的事？就算四年前是这样，可他们已经分手四年之久，这种根深蒂固的想法却没有被根除。

青峰的话黄濑听在心里，他不知这话的真实性有几分。黄濑蜷缩着身子把头埋进柔软的棉被里，身上的酸痛感用最直观的方式告诉他青峰要了几次。

将刚吸入的烟全数吐出，虽然青峰知道黄濑不喜欢烟味，可他只能用吸烟这种方式来保持冷静和理智。

青峰叹了口气，他仍旧背对着黄濑，“黄濑，我知道你还爱我。”

黄濑闻言心口有些绞痛，他不懂自己昨天为什么会跑去酒吧买醉，像个失去理智的疯子。青峰在他心头的重量这些年似乎都毫无变化，之前他是在拼命地否认这个事实，也因为他们远隔千里所以多少奏效了。可青峰的出现仿佛刮起了一阵强力龙卷风，它将埋在黄濑心头的浮沙全数吹散，最真实的感情赤裸裸地袒露出来让他不敢面对。

“青峰你是不是觉得我特蠢？”黄濑从被窝里坐起来看向青峰的后背，虽然是同青峰说话可更像是在自言自语。“你是不是觉得只要对象是你不管被甩几次我都心甘情愿再次爱上你？”

青峰把烟头按灭，他弯腰捡起地上的开衫后转身围在黄濑身上。他轻柔地将黄濑抱在怀里，黄濑坐的僵直没有回应，青峰把头埋进黄濑的颈窝柔声道，“蠢的人是我。”

蠢到亲手放开爱到骨子里的人。

黄濑默不作声，青峰就静静地将他抱在怀里。青峰不知道怎么挽回黄濑的心，就算四年前也是如此。表面上青峰是这段爱情里强势霸道的那个，可实际上黄濑活的更自由，更不受他们恋爱关系的束缚。

因为外貌的关系黄濑一直是个万人迷，加上八面玲珑的性格有不少男男女女恬不知耻地纠缠黄濑。黄濑越是抢手青峰越不安，他总是和黄濑不停地上床来缓解这种不安，他要黄濑用身体告诉他黄濑是他的，只属于他。向来以狂妄自大著称的青峰在恋爱上竟然有了自卑的心态，他唯一能想到的就是把篮球打到极致，这是他所知黄濑痴迷于他的唯一原因。

黄濑从来不说爱青峰，他比青峰更吝啬向恋人表达爱意。这使得青峰走进了误区，他以为黄濑喜欢他只是因为打篮球的自己帅呆了，因而想留住黄濑的爱就只有成为顶级赛场上最耀眼的人。

“我会为你赢下总冠军。”青峰开了口，他只能以这种方式求爱，“等我拿了总冠军戒指我们就结婚。”

“你不是为我赢，青峰，你是在为你自己赢。”黄濑一直能感觉到在青峰心里打球不是为自己打而是为他打的一样，就好像是他在逼迫青峰做这件事。当年分手也是，青峰竟然会认为黄濑再逼迫他在自己和篮球之间二选一。

青峰无力地松开黄濑，他没想到“你是在为自己赢而不是为我”这种话黄濑竟然能说出口。

起身换好衣服后青峰给黄濑拿了套他的运动服放在床边，“你根本不懂我，黄濑。”

黄濑闻言苦笑道，“我从未懂过你。”

青峰盯着坐在床上低着头的黄濑，看到他那一身的吻痕心又瞬间软了下来，“我去做饭。”

看着青峰走出卧室黄濑心里是什么滋味他自己也说不清，地上床上包括他身上都留下了他和青峰昨晚疯狂相拥的痕迹。可这感觉太不真切，他和青峰的感情脆弱的像层薄宣纸，有什么无形的东西横在他们之间，随时随地都能让他们的爱情燃尽。

黄濑起身走进浴室，这几步他走的异常艰难，浑身酸痛乏力，身后那处更是胀痛难忍。看到落地镜里的自己黄濑有些出神，全身上下没有一处逃过了青峰的亲吻，喉结、锁骨和胸口有好几处淤血。左耳上的银色耳环被青峰摘下了，那里也被青峰吮吸的通红。

站在淋浴花洒下黄濑用冷水让自己保持冷静，只是在无意识的状态下和青峰上了次床就差点让他再次沦陷。说到底还是喜欢青峰，以至于会被他摆布。

洗完澡黄濑换上了青峰的衣服，运动员的size对黄濑来说多少有些肥大。

黄濑回到卧室以后把地上用过的套子和撕裂的包装袋捡起来丢进垃圾桶里，准备把满是污渍的床单被罩换下时手机响了。

找了一圈儿没找到手机，黄濑寻着震动声发现是从床头柜抽屉里传来的。拉开抽屉，里面有一大袋套子和两瓶润滑剂，都是他和青峰常用的那款。黄濑拿起来看了眼生产日期，是四年前的。

青峰真的没带人回家过夜？

黄濑拿起床头柜上没用多少的润滑剂，旁边购物袋里有超市收据，时间上昨晚九点二十三。青峰为了和他做昨晚特意出去买了这些？

如果那些绯闻都是假的，那这四年来青峰究竟是怎么释放欲望的？

黄濑走到书架前翻看那些嫩模写真集，可没有一本上有被拿来意淫的痕迹。黄濑蹲下身看了眼最下面那层，其中有几本杂志被特意包了书皮，书皮又脏又旧一看就是有被经常翻阅。黄濑抽出了其中一本翻开，竟然是他大学模特时期拍的写真。很多页都粘在一起翻不开，书里也散发着属于青峰的荷尔蒙的味道。

像是发现天大的秘密，黄濑心脏都快跳出来了。他赶紧把写真放回原位，期间还偷偷望了眼门口怕被青峰看到。

青峰来叫他吃饭时黄濑还坐在床上愣神，“在想什么？”

“啊？”黄濑抬头看了眼青峰后脸立刻红了起来，他避开青峰的目光不敢再对视。一想到青峰用他的写真集自慰黄濑的心脏就跳的极快，“没……没什么。”

“过来吃饭。”青峰虽然察觉到黄濑有些奇怪但他没深究，如今要和黄濑好好说话都不是件容易的事，他们潜意识里总想说不顺耳的话激怒对方。

青峰做了奶汁烤洋葱汤，这么多年青峰也养成了家里常备洋葱的习惯。他几乎不在家吃饭，可看着洋葱烂掉他还是会去超市再买来新鲜的屯着。

吃饭时青峰一直盯着安静喝汤的黄濑，黄濑能感觉到青峰的目光。他抬头看向青峰，“汤很好喝。”

“黄濑，”青峰一直在等黄濑跟他说实话，“你是真心不想和我在一起了？”

黄濑沉默了半分钟后伸手握住青峰带茧子的右手，认真地看向青峰，“我们重新开始吧。”

〔5〕

青峰起身走到黄濑面前皱了眉头，猜不出黄濑是不是在耍他，“你说什么？”

黄濑起身环住青峰的腰，他笑着重复道，“我想和你重新开始。”

意料之中的热吻落到唇上，黄濑终于有勇气回应这个思念已久的男人。恋爱需要底气，黄濑在青峰身上找到了足够多的底气。

黄濑轻咬青峰的上唇，眼角带着藏不住的笑意。四年了，他终于能再次名正言顺地拥抱青峰。黄濑用舌尖舔舐着青峰干燥的双唇，动作很轻柔，像只在挑逗的小猫。

青峰不似黄濑耐得住性子，他右手按住黄濑的后脑勺用力吮吸黄濑的双唇，将舌头探进黄濑口中时恰好撞到了黄濑的舌尖，便顺势缠绵起来。

青峰一边吻黄濑一边把他往墙边推，他抬起右臂横在黄濑头顶的墙上，左手垫在黄濑腰后往怀里带。因为比黄濑高上三厘米接吻时微微低头，黄濑长长的睫毛动情时轻眨几下扫得青峰有些痒。

青峰一点一点加深了这个吻，黄濑也无一例外地回应着。察觉到有擦枪走火的危险青峰才撤走在黄濑口中搅弄的舌头，黄濑太过投入以至于青峰退出口中时愣愣地望着青峰不知他为什么停下了动作。青峰宠溺地舔净黄濑唇角的津液说了句暧昧的话，“再亲可要亲到床上了。”

黄濑闻言笑了，他捏了捏青峰的腰道，“我才不信你昨天做那么多次现在还能硬起来。”

青峰轻咬黄濑的左耳邪魅道，“想试试看吗？”

“算了吧。”黄濑推开压在他身上的青峰走到餐桌旁收拾碗筷，青峰从黄濑身后环上来。

青峰从见到黄濑第一眼就开始在意一件事，“送你的耳环呢？”

黄濑知道青峰说的是他们交往时青峰送他的那个藏青色耳环。犹豫过后黄濑还是道了实情，“分手那天丢进湖里了。”

气氛尴尬不少。

到是青峰没察觉出异样，他半开玩笑半认真道，“打完这个赛季我就回日本把它捞回来。”

黄濑闻言伸手扶住青峰的脸侧头吻他的唇，吻毕牵起青峰的右手放到自己胸口，他看向青峰深邃的眸子说了句情话，“即使把你送我的东西全都丢掉，你在这里的位置也没人能取代。”

青峰几乎没从黄濑口中听过如此动听的情话，他埋头在黄濑颈窝像是在忍耐什么，“你是故意说这种让我硬的话？”

黄濑伸手在青峰腰上狠掐了一下作为惩罚，天知道他下了多大决心才把这么肉麻的话说出口，青峰听完竟然只有下半身有反应。

洗完碗后黄濑来到客厅，见青峰不在客厅又便走去了卧室。

青峰昨晚没睡好，他躺在床上闭目养神，听到黄濑走进卧室的脚步声后睁开眼睛看向黄濑。黄濑蹲到床边看着一脸疲惫的青峰打趣道，“怎么，号称千次不倒的青峰先生体力不行了？”

青峰闻言把黄濑捞进被窝里压在身下，他俯视着一脸笑意的黄濑挑眉道，“黄濑你是不是欠干？”

“这才是我认识的青峰大辉。”黄濑脸上的笑意愈发浓烈，他眼里满是幸福，伸手扯了扯青峰的脸颊后给青峰下了个定义，“三句不离黄腔的色鬼。”

都被冠上这名字了不做点什么还真对不住黄濑，青峰探手去掀黄濑的衣服时黄濑的手机响了。黄濑赶紧起身去接电话，“灰崎？”

“好小子，给你打了不下三十个电话你一个不回，你是真不把我当经纪人看。”灰崎很少跟黄濑生气，可这次他听上去极其气愤，“我在你心里就是个没心没肺铁石心肠的玩应儿是不是？”

“灰崎，我……”黄濑没想过灰崎会担心他，毕竟平日里他总是和灰崎针锋相对，好好说话的次数屈指可数。黄濑一直以为他对灰崎来说只是来钱的手段，他们之间的关系更多的是和钱挂钩。

灰崎比黄濑大六岁，在他的价值观里钱很重要，可他不是守财奴，也懂得人情冷暖。平时之所以装作一副冷血贪财的模样是摸透了黄濑心肠软的性子，他宁愿和黄濑保持纯粹的以钱相联系的利益关系，如此一来利用黄濑圈钱他才能来的心安理得。

只不过相处四年多灰崎不可能对黄濑的安危无动于衷。因为飞机晚点他昨天从日本飞美国后没去见今吉而是直接订好了酒店房间准备去接黄濑，谁知接连给黄濑打了四五个电话都无人接听。黄濑虽然不待见他可该接的电话总归会接，灰崎找不到黄濑急得差点报警了。

灰崎也不盼黄濑能理解他的苦衷，他道，“你小子人在哪？老子现在就去接你。”

青峰把黄濑拉进臂弯里让黄濑枕着他胸膛，黄濑嫌青峰胸肌太硬想起身。青峰立刻会意，他拿起枕头垫在黄濑脑袋底下，黄濑这才老实地躺在青峰身上。

“我在青峰这。”

“鬼知道青峰住哪啊？”灰崎转念一想又道，“你是想把住酒店的钱省下才屈尊和青峰那小子住一块儿的？把他家地址发来，我抵去监督他，要不然把你小子插到起不了床谁给我捞钱去？”

黄濑闻言脸红了起来，灰崎开黄腔的本事不亚于青峰。他咬牙切齿道，“灰崎你真该学学怎么说人话。”

“别跟老子扯有的没的，三分钟之内把地址发过来。”

说罢灰崎就挂断了电话。

黄濑烦躁地用手指敲着手机屏幕，想来想去还是觉得和灰崎去别的地方见面更合适，这毕竟是青峰的私人住址，让灰崎知道了说不定哪天给曝光了。他坐起身，无奈道，“我要走了。”

“我人在这你还想去哪？”青峰不悦地勾住黄濑的脖子把他又带进怀里，不知道谁有这么大能耐一个电话便能把黄濑从他身边叫走。青峰挑着眉问道，“谁打来的？”

“你吃醋？”黄濑转身趴在青峰胸膛上饶有兴趣地和他对视，“经纪人要来接我，这里是你的私人住宅，我不想告诉他地址。”

“你跟我住一起他早晚抵知道这个地址。”青峰捏住黄濑的下颌学着霸道总裁挑逗恋人的模样道，“他知道了也没什么，大不了我再买套房子咱俩住。”

青峰这种大手大脚花钱的性子黄濑多少有些看不惯，就算当年父亲的公司没破产他还是富二代时黄濑也没像个暴发户似的。

黄濑酸了青峰一句，“就你有钱。”

“我花的是自己挣得钱。”青峰一脸理所当然，“再说了，花在你身上就是倾家荡产了我也乐意。”

黄濑听到这话乐了，他故意用下巴硌了硌青峰的胸肌，“幼不幼稚？”

青峰一听黄濑说他幼稚可不乐意了，他一个翻身把黄濑压在身下，咬住黄濑左耳耳垂痞道，“那我们就来做成年人的事。”

“不闹了。”黄濑捉住青峰在他衣服里乱摸的手，见青峰没有想停止的迹象便道，“灰崎要等着急了，我真抵走了。”

看来黄濑是铁了心不想告诉他经纪人这里的地址，青峰知道黄濑是怕给他招惹麻烦，可他想和黄濑腻在一起，便道，“我陪你去。”

说实话黄濑也不想和青峰分开，可鉴于他们在一起会引起流言蜚语难免影响青峰季后赛的心情便道，“你之后还要打比赛，别把休息时间浪费在我身上。”

“我心里有数。”青峰从衣柜里随便拿了件连帽运动服穿到身上，见黄濑还杵在原地不动弹一脸不想和他出门的模样不耐烦道，“还走不走了？”

虽然不想点明，可青峰看样子是完全没考虑绯闻这事，黄濑只好硬着头皮道，“你不怕被拍……”

“我们就是恋人，我怕什么？”青峰靠在墙上侧头看向黄濑，从那双深邃的藏青色眸子中可以看出他的坚定。青峰反问黄濑，“你怕吗？”

黄濑沉默了，他在权衡什么样的答案更为合适。NBA冠军奖杯是青峰的梦，篮球是青峰的生命，黄濑太爱青峰了，他想为青峰守护这个梦想。

“我怕。”

这显然不是青峰想要的答案，青峰没追问黄濑，他从裤兜里掏出手机搜索什么，黄濑见状也没再开口解释。

死寂一般的安静，一言不发的青峰看不出是悲是怒，黄濑有些心慌。他走到青峰面前拉住他的手臂，青峰抬头看着他，同时将手机界面举到黄濑面前，“怕也晚了，黄濑。”

手机上是今天的娱乐头条，上面有两张醒目的照片，一张是他们在酒吧被拍的照片，还有一张是青峰在性用品店监视器里的截屏图片。新闻评论不仅诋毁青峰和他所在的球队，还嘲讽日本三四流明星黄濑为了上位不择手段和男人搞在一起。

黄濑最不想看到的事情还是发生了，看着青峰一脸不在乎的表情黄濑心里难受，“你明知道会出这样的负面新闻还不小心行事？”

青峰不以为然，他伸手挑起黄濑的下颌强迫黄濑同他双目对视，话说的既干脆又坚定，“我说了，我不在乎。”

“青峰你并不只代表你自己你知道吗？”黄濑拍掉青峰捏着他下颌的手，青峰随心所欲的性子太不成熟。对手球队或是心机叵测之人会借此机会猛黑青峰的球队，在流言蜚语和不看好的外界环境下球队能走多远黄濑不敢估测。

“我这辈子在乎过的人只有你。”

“所以你就不顾球队了？”黄濑想不懂，如今距离青峰梦想最近的时刻他竟然如此鲁莽行事。黄濑一直清楚，对青峰来说篮球是第一位，而他是第二位，因而黄濑从未在篮球上同青峰争吵。可此时此刻黄濑没法控制自己，他不愿青峰把比赛看的无足轻重，他知道青峰日后会后悔。“对你来说我不是没有篮球重要吗？”

“黄濑……”黄濑提起这事青峰无力反驳，放到四年前他会肯定这个说法，可如今他没法笃定。青峰口气尽量放平和，他道，“你非要在这件事上纠缠吗？”

“青峰，我想我们还是暂时分开吧。”黄濑松开牵着青峰的手，他知道，如果他继续待在青峰身边可能会影响他的正常训练。“就像你说的，你拿总冠军戒指来向我求婚，在你比完赛之前我会一直待在美国，但不会和你见面。”

说罢，黄濑就推门离开了。

季后赛开打时因为黄濑一直待在酒店没出头露面，加上今吉的“公关”颇见成效绯闻不知不觉消声灭迹了。青峰状态虽然时好时坏，不过关键时刻总能站出来扛起大梁因而进入决赛也是意料之中。

七局四胜制比赛青峰的球队先是拿下了两场胜利，可由于青峰连续的状态低迷直接输掉了三场，对手拿到了两个赛点。

五月一直跟在青峰身边，青峰有跟她交流过状态起伏的原因——他一直在纠结究竟是黄濑更重要还是篮球更重要。青峰跟五月讲了他的黄濑分手的过程，他觉得“是篮球还是黄濑”这件事是横在他和黄濑间最大的障碍，或者说是不可触碰的死角。

第六场比赛开赛半个小时前五月把青峰叫出练习场地，她十分严肃道，“阿大，小黄要回日本了，一个小时后的飞机。”

“不可能，他答应会等我……”难道黄濑是故意这么说为了争取离开的时间？若是这样的话他就算回日本找黄濑也不可能找到。

青峰想都没想直奔更衣室，他急迫道，“五月你现在立刻给我定黄濑的同班飞机。”

五月赶紧伸手去拉青峰，“阿大你疯了？这场比赛可是赛点！你不打比赛冠军奖杯就没了，那不是你一直以来的梦想吗？”

青峰愤怒地甩开了五月的手，他看上去急疯了，“没有黄濑冠军有狗屁用啊！”

“所以阿大你心里不是早有答案了吗？”五月追上去拦在青峰面前，“就算是打篮球，你也是为了吸引小黄的倾心。”

“你什么意思？”青峰眉头紧缩，他瞪着五月眼里火气很大。

“阿大以为超有人气的小黄只爱你打球的模样，你太爱小黄害怕他被别人抢走，所以你为了留住小黄的芳心拼命打球。”五月把她这几天感受到的全说了出来，“你潜意识里在乎篮球是因为小黄，只是你太迟钝了一直没意识到。所以我骗你说小黄要走了，你潜意识里就选择了放弃你最梦寐以求的奖杯。”

“你说什么？”青峰一听五月说在骗他火气一下子就窜上来了，“以后再敢拿黄濑的事胡编事端就算你跟我这么多年我也会开了你，五月。”

“所以你可以安心打球了？”五月没理会青峰放的狠话，“小黄说还等着你的求婚戒指呢。”

青峰闻言一言不发立刻返回了球场。五月的话的确点醒了他，他所执着的所以事情都与黄濑有关，他最在乎的不是篮球不是荣耀，而是黄濑会不会一直留在他身边。

“谢谢你，五月。”黄濑从更衣室藏身处走了出来，他也没想到青峰打球都是为了他。

“所以啊，我说阿大就是个大蠢货。”

第六场比赛青峰队大比分完爆对手，当天晚上便爆出了一则新闻。内容是将青峰和黄濑之间横跨六年感人的爱情故事，包括澄清之前和名模的各种绯闻。而和青峰绯闻传的最疯狂的女主人公Darcy也出面澄清新闻是为了炒作编造的，一时间追捧青峰的粉丝沸腾了。

决赛最后一场比赛黄濑来到了现场，他毫不避讳地和取得胜利的青峰交换了热吻。因为颁奖事宜青峰还留在篮球馆，黄濑跟着灰崎先回了青峰的一处别墅。

黄濑坐在沙发上等青峰，快睡着时突然听到外面有唱歌的声音，他走到落地窗前看了眼，是青峰在弹吉他。

和五年前一样的场景。

黄濑快步下楼跑到青峰面前，他眼睛很湿润，“我要怎么才能让你闭嘴。”

和五年前一样的话。

青峰丢掉吉他单膝跪地，他从运动服兜里掏出了那枚总冠军戒指，“带到你左手无名指上我就立刻闭嘴。”

黄濑想都没想便把无名指伸了进去。

青峰见状笑了，他暧昧道，“就这么迫不及待？”

“我是怕某人没有安全感。”

“黄濑，”青峰捏住黄濑的下颌眼中满是深情，“我好像爱你成瘾了。”

黄濑微微抬头吻住青峰的双唇，他们交换着炙热的吻。

“那就别戒了。”

END


	3. 一精难求 Formidable Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 强强ABO，设定是Alpha陆军上校峰×Alpha捐精所男护士濑  
> 这个短篇是为了肉肉而肉肉的肉肉文……

〔1〕

“黄濑，今天上级给你安排了一个非常重要的任务，不管用什么手段你都必须完成，听懂了吗？”高尾把脚上的凉鞋随便踢开后就将两个大脚丫子搭在捐精所大厅入口的服务台上，他仰躺在椅子上翻了翻早上刚买的报纸，对着一脸不情愿的黄濑“发号施令”道。

“为什么从高级军官学校毕业身为Alpha的我要来这种地方工作！”黄濑每天在高尾这里领任务时都会抱怨一回，高尾听到耳朵快磨出茧子了。“像我这么优秀的Alpha应该驰骋疆场才对！”

“哈哈，身为二级Alpha的我也只是个捐精所所长，你个一级Alpha遍地都是好吧。”高尾心里也不爽毕业后被分配到这样的地方，且不说国家安排来捐精的人全是那些高级Alpha浑身散发着信息素臭味的军官，身边的同事也都是清一色的Alpha，这份工作简直毫无乐趣可言。

幸好已经心有所属了，高尾庆幸道，而且明天就要见到他了。不过在此之前，要出卖黄濑一下……

“切，我是一级Alpha又怎样，小高尾要是不服的话可以和我单挑啊，我绝对不输你。”高尾真是哪壶不开提哪壶，黄濑因为自己是一级Alpha而仕途不顺这件事郁闷了好久。之所以会考入帝光最好的军官学校桐皇是因为黄濑一直有一个将军梦，若不是这强大的动力黄濑根本坚持不下去，鬼知道考试对于黄濑来说是多么痛苦的事情，何况还要考一个颇高的分数才能进桐皇这让黄濑几度想要放弃。

“你真是个野蛮的Alpha。”高尾不敢惹怒黄濑，要知道黄濑虽然脑袋笨得很可四肢超级发达。在与黄濑同届的桐皇学生里只论类似近身格斗这样几乎只靠瞬间反应力和爆发力的运动上黄濑绝对是独一无二的佼佼者，所有人都以为黄濑大概是六级以上的Alpha，谁知体检后发现黄濑竟然只是个一级Alpha。之后虽然黄濑的战斗课成绩都十分优异，可在文化课方面总是险些飘过或是直接挂掉，最后从桐皇肄业来到了高尾这里。“他们之所以没给你分配到部队里就是因为你四肢发达头脑简单，像策略课这么简单的文化课都过不了，部队怎么可能收留你。”

“那小高尾肯定是因为完全没有战斗力，所以再奸诈狡猾也不要弱鸡。”

“赶紧换好护士服，净扯些没用的。”高尾又拿出了领导架势，其实捐精所里的护士除了黄濑都是女人。当然她们毫无意外都是Alpha女人，这就避免了捐精过程中哪个Alpha看上了护士小姐想要非礼的念头。说起黄濑为什么会来这里当护士，这还是真是机缘巧合。虽然黄濑不是打仗的料——因为现代军事战争已经很少需要近身搏斗而是需要远程操控，但作一个保安还是很不错的。但桐皇职业分配所的老师们哪敢直接跟黄濑说让他去当保安这样同黄濑保家卫国的伟大理想相差甚远的职业？他们把捐精所的地位说的天花乱坠的高，黄濑听完后像是被洗脑了一般竟然有那么一瞬觉得在捐精所工作比成为一个将军更伟大。

要知道为了做好黄濑的工作这些老师可是提前花了三天写好演讲稿，从帝光目前Alpha、Beta和Omega相差悬殊的44:55:1人口比例会导致帝光种族灭亡说到让高级Alpha捐精给Omega受精结合出最优良的Omega的重要性，黄濑听完了后感动到决定若是以后遇到了心仪的Omega也不会用自己低级的Alpha基因玷污他，要让给更高级的Alpha好生出最优良的后代。

结果来到捐精所以后高尾一见到黄濑就眼睛一亮，二话没说就塞给他一套护士装，说他干两份工作领两份工资。高尾是被黄濑惊人的美貌吓到了，他心想这么漂亮的脸蛋在他这里只做保安实在太可惜了，说不定有特别色的高级军官会慕黄濑的名而来，如此一来他们捐精所的名气就会越来越高，这样以后出门在外就可以自豪地说自己是海常捐精所桐皇分部所长。

高尾偷偷把黄濑的照片放到了网上，一时间掀起了不小的轰动，不过网上意淫黄濑的大多都是一些屌丝。黄濑对于这件事处于一无所知的状态，他一下班就去运动，要不就和铁哥们灰崎one on one来一场近身格斗，有输有赢。毕竟灰崎是中校，是个脑子聪明又极有战斗力的男人。灰崎知道黄濑被分配到了捐精所好一顿嘲笑黄濑，他虽然承认黄濑长得的确是好看到是个男人都想剥掉他裤子对着那个红润迷人的小洞干上两下的冲动，可黄濑身上Alpha的味道实在是太浓烈呛鼻子了。在灰崎看来，不管是从黄濑的格斗能力或是身上散发的浓烈的Alpha信息素味道来判断黄濑都该是个六级以上的Alpha，可体检报告偏偏显示的是一级。灰崎作为一个七级Alpha和黄濑这样一级Alpha打成平手，其实one on one格斗时灰崎是输多赢少，简直是闹着玩一样。所以灰崎总断言黄濑是变异了的Alpha，虽然是一级但实际上实力是八级的水平，当然这样胡扯是为了面子上过得去。可灰崎总这么说黄濑就信以为真了，所里有为了调戏女护士故意不合作的Alpha黄濑总是冲进去将那人修理一番，竟然从来没败过。于是黄濑的自信心越来越爆棚了，到了有点无法无天的地步了。

当然，灰崎的精子是在黄濑的淫威逼迫下在他们捐精所捐的。

“今天你就一个客户，黄濑。”高尾看了眼钟表，早上八点半，他坐起身伸了伸懒腰后从档案抽屉里拿出了今天预约的客户档案。他们所在网上有公布所有护士的照片，志愿者可以自助选择想要为他们提供服务的护士。当然，在他们捐精所里是严禁发生强暴事件的，虽然这种事情发生的可能性微乎其微。要知道Alpha对Alpha的信息素是十分厌恶的，即使性别不同，所以很少听说两个Alpha结成连理最后在一起了。但是如果两个人心甘情愿的结合，那高尾管不着。其实高尾巴不得有这样的事情发生呢，要知道有资格来他们所里捐精的都是有身份有地位的人，像高尾和黄濑这类的Alpha是不可以捐的。这样一来，一个高级军官常来所里和护士眉来眼去的，不知道的人还以为这里有人罩着，这可是件风光的事情。高尾把黄濑负责的客户档案抽出来递给黄濑，“这是个大官，你可好好照顾着，别惹得他不高兴了，要不然咱们所就抵吃不了兜着走了。”

“青峰大辉？”黄濑拿起客户资料看了看，竟然是小时候隔壁青峰家的那个大黑皮？！

黄濑父母相恋的那个年代还允许Alpha和Omega自由恋爱，虽然那一代的AO比例相差已经很悬殊了，可帝光的总统是个崇尚民主自由的人。青峰比黄濑大了十岁，到上大学也就是十八岁之前闲着没事就跑到黄濑家院子里捉弄黄濑玩。黄濑刚出生的时候医生怎么检查也检查不出黄濑的性别，黄濑的父母担心急了，他们生怕自己的儿子是Omega。并不是说黄濑的父母有性别歧视，（何况黄濑的母亲就是一位等级颇高的Omega，同样的，黄濑的父亲也是六级Alpha）但他们通过知情人得知下一任总统要将帝光全部的Omega集中起来建一个“Omega育子营”。虽说这的确是迫不得已的选择，可强迫Omega接受未曾逢面的Alpha捐赠的精子进行人工受孕培育Omega新生儿这种事情让人难以接受。这样一来Omega就变成了彻彻底底的生育机器，他们产下一子后修养一段时间就要进行下一轮的受精工作，生下五个Omega婴儿的Omega母亲才有可能获得自由可以选择和一位高级军官结婚。

从上个世纪开始帝光Omega生出Alpha的几率远远超过了生出Omega的概率，这导致帝光的性别比例以极快的速度向A多O少的趋势发展。帝光生物学家经调查研究发现性别比例异常的根源是上个世纪爆发的那场化学武器战争。那场战争各国都动用了具有超高放射性的物理化学武器，这导致各国的人种都发生了一些改变，而帝光是这些国家里所受波及最小的国家。

后来等到黄濑八岁左右才检查出来是Alpha，虽然两个六级Alpha和Omega的孩子是一级Alpha听起来很奇怪，但黄濑的父母还是松了口气。

“那个黑皮不是说已经心有所属不会让别人不明不白地怀上他的孩子吗？”青峰在黄濑的记忆里就是个超级讨人厌的大黑皮，黄濑小时候青峰几乎每天都会来黄濑家院子里欺负他，而且还经常抢他卧室里的床。黄濑从小就很倔强而且特别要强，每次看着青峰把他挤到床边一个人霸占他那整张小床甚至脚都露在外面了还一副洋洋得意的模样就生气，可黄濑根本拿十几岁的青峰毫无办法。黄濑可不是吃了亏就告状的人，所以他每次都抓着床边撅着屁股抵抗青峰的身体，这个时候就会听见青峰嘲笑他的声音然后把他压在怀里当成抱枕。后来黄濑去了桐皇青峰还跑来探他的亲，那时候青峰已经是中校的军衔了。不过黄濑完全不赏脸，青峰一来他就跑到训练馆练习格斗，心想毕业后一定要超过青峰成为一名上校！结果……青峰现在已经是上校了，黄濑却在捐精所当护士……真是输的一败涂地。“偏偏预约我来做他的护士，青峰大辉你是故意来气我的吧！”

“喂，黄濑，我告诉你啊，这个青峰上校你可要好好伺候着。”高尾看了一下表，八点四十五，青峰还有十五分钟就要来了，在此期间高尾决定好好教育教育黄濑让他做好服务工作。“你知道为什么这些日子预约你的人最少吗？因为网上你服务过的客户给你的都是差评。你能不能不再工作时间释放信息素啊？你不知道你自己的味道很难闻吗？！”

黄濑对着高尾翻了个白眼。他其实是个十分洁身自好的人，可那些预约他的客户都是抱着黄濑长得好看大概是个漂亮的Beta或是Omega这样的心态来的，那一个个进到采精室就不安分地想要非礼黄濑得模样早被黄濑看穿了。所以黄濑常常先发制人，一进到采精室里黄濑先解除了对信息素的抑制，本来采精室里会混杂着一点点Omega信息素的，结果全部被黄濑身上极强的Alpha信息素味道掩盖了。最后弄得客户十分倒胃口赶紧自己撸完管就走了，走的时候还总是骂骂咧咧的。

“明明是那些人对我期望值太高了吧？”黄濑十分委屈，对一个绝世美男说他臭这是一件多么伤自尊心的事情啊！不过每次黄濑一用这招那些顾客就能用最快的速度结束捐精运动拍屁股走人这点黄濑还是很高兴的，所以黄濑每天都是所里工作结束最早的护士。黄濑看了眼青峰的等级鉴定，他知道青峰很厉害，可没想到青峰竟然是八级Alpha？！比灰崎还要高一级！“诶？为什么那个黑皮预约的时间是从早上九点到晚上五点？射个精要八个小时，他是不举吗？”

“呸呸呸，黄濑你可要注意点言行举止啊！”高尾被黄濑这“青峰大辉不举”吓了一跳，要知道青峰可不是好脾气的人。就像黄濑说的，青峰曾经的确说过不会捐精，即使总统再三要求他这么做他也是屡次言辞强硬的拒绝了。可这次他竟然一反常态地来他们海常捐精所，高尾早就猜到这其中的猫腻了！所以高尾给青峰打了电话，还敲诈了青峰一笔。

高尾说黄濑明天空不出时间，实际上这几天根本没有人再预约黄濑了，因为网上的差评实在是太犀利了。结果青峰立刻听出了端倪，他问高尾想要什么好处。高尾一听青峰还真不愧是陆军上校，果然是机灵人，他就道要见绿间。绿间真太郎是青峰部队里的军医加参谋，是个出身优良的高级Beta，高尾第一次看见绿间就喜欢他喜欢的不得了，心里天天惦记着绿间的事，这算让他待到机会了。

“在青峰面前可别瞎说啊，你可别把我的VIP给惹怒了，否则我炒你鱿鱼。”高尾吓唬黄濑道，不过以黄濑这几天的业绩他的确可以炒了黄濑。要不是因为黄濑长得实在太养眼了，如果黄濑不说话就站在所里当花瓶的话高尾真的是会爱不释手的。“你快点去整理一下仪表，把自己打扮的漂漂亮亮的啊。”

“小高尾……”黄濑瞪着高尾幽幽道，“你有没有觉得你很像古代妓院里的老鸨？”

“黄濑凉太你是不是欠收拾……”高尾刚跳过服务台要打黄濑，就看见站在门口黑着脸（虽然本来就很黑）的青峰皱着眉头看着他。好嘛，这护短的来了。高尾赶紧把要打黄濑的动作改成了抚摸，顺带着把黄濑拉进怀里笑呵呵地看着青峰道，“上校您来了怎么不先打个电话，我们好出去迎接您啊。”

黄濑一看见青峰脸就拉下来了，他身上穿着休闲服，可看看青峰那一身帅气的陆军上校的军服，真是最大的讽刺啊。黄濑瞥了青峰一眼，肩膀上那刺眼的两杠三星写明了青峰上校的军衔，黄濑不服气地扭过头不看青峰，心底燃起了嫉妒心。

高尾见青峰眉头未舒展开反而皱得更紧了，青峰似乎在盯着自己放在黄濑腰上的手……意会了青峰的怒气从何而来后高尾瞬间收回了自己那犯贱的右手，赶紧迎上笑脸道，“青峰上校来我们这里真是蓬荜生辉……”

“去哪弄？”青峰语气生冷，虽然是在问高尾可眼睛从一进门开始就没离开过黄濑一瞬。

高尾在心底吐槽了一下青峰的粗俗，什么叫“去哪弄”啊，把我们这么伟大的捐精行为说的像是低俗的撸管运动似的。虽然本质上是一样的，可怀着不一样的心情，撸管这件事也会变得很伟大！

“你要不是诚心想要为国家的未来做贡献就请立刻离开，我们所从来不强迫……”黄濑本来就看不惯青峰一副“我是大爷，你欠我”的表情，拽什么拽啊，不就是个上校吗！高尾见黄濑一脸火药味甚至恨不得立马跟青峰干一仗的架势赶紧打住了黄濑的话，他一边赔笑一边引导青峰去了黄濑负责的采精室，“上校大人您息怒啊，我们黄濑啊……不不不，是你家黄濑啊就是个小毛孩，不懂事的，您别往心里去啊。”

好不容易把青峰送进采精室里了，高尾在心里把青峰和黄濑这两个好一顿骂。刚刚说“我们黄濑”的时候青峰瞬间就翻脸了，这占有欲啊太吓人了。明明两个人都是Alpha，何况黄濑身上的信息素味道还特别难闻，高尾可不看好青峰和黄濑这对Alpha组合。

“黄濑，我再次警告你啊，青峰上校你可要好好伺候着，听到没？”高尾心想这可关系到明天我能不能见到我的小真，这可事关我的终身幸福啊！“就算青峰上校提出最最最最无理的要求你也要满足他知道不？”

“知道啦，小高尾你今天异常的婆婆妈妈的。”黄濑在采精室门口深呼吸了三下，应对青峰这种棘手的对手要打好十二般的精神。采精室分为两个空间，一个是客户自助取精区，一个是护士休息和检测室。毕竟并不是每个客户的每一次射精都是合格的，所以要在采精室里当面检测，如果不合格客户就要重新取精。两个空间由落地玻璃墙和一扇玻璃门隔开，为了保证客户的隐私护士会在采精前询问客户要自己做还是由护士做，是否可以观察记录采精过程等类似的问题。取精区那侧有一个帘子，客户可以自行将帘子拉上，若是不拉的话就被视为愿意接受取精记录，当然，只是护士一边观察一边用笔记录下来快速射精的方法以供后来的客户参照。

黄濑在更衣室里脱掉了外套和薄毛衣，所里的空调冬天温度开到了二十六度，只因为高尾怕冷。这里的护士服偏于女性化，是紧身的而且很收腰。黄濑这身衣服也是根据女款的版型做的，因为高尾不想再花钱请设计师专门为黄濑设计一套男护士服了。平时黄濑还觉得这衣服挺好看的，可唯独今天他特别讨厌这身。虽然没法专门为黄濑设计男款服装，可为了凸显黄濑男子气概高尾选了藏青色作为这件衣服的基本色调，穿在黄濑身上也特别好看。可是！藏青色是青峰大辉的专属颜色啊，穿这么一身黄濑总是有种自己是青峰的人的错觉，真是超级不爽啊。

护士服是分上衣和裤子的，黄濑在护士服上衣里面只穿了一件白色的背心。虽然把护士裤直接套在内裤外面传出去不好听，可黄濑是很怕热的人，而高尾还偏偏把空调温度设的那么高。这几天所里的空调好像出了点问题，温度比平时高了两三度，黄濑都快热疯了。

穿好工作服后黄濑去了自己负责的采精室，青峰慵懒地坐在沙发上闭目养神，那样子好像在等服务小姐似的。

“你想自己动手还是要我帮你？”虽然不想碰青峰的那里可黄濑还是想让青峰选择后者，毕竟把节奏控制在自己手里比较好，否则要是青峰不好好做或是操作不规范那黄濑可要一直陪着。黄濑可不想把大好的时光浪费在青峰身上，他今天就这一单，结束了就下班，简直不能更幸福。

前提是，如果今天的客户不是青峰大辉的话。

“你想我怎样？”青峰整个人都陷进了沙发里，他像只懒散的黑豹子似的翘着二郎腿，可那双藏青色的眸子精明地盯着黄濑，不知道在打什么算盘。

“哈？”黄濑可没想到青峰会反问自己，一时不知道该怎么回答了。

是你来捐精又不是我，问我想怎样干什么！黄濑在心里咆哮着，可表面上还装作镇定的样子，他可不能让青峰看出他的慌张，否则还不知道青峰要用什么办法捉弄他呢。

“虽然我并不想碰小青峰你那里，”黄濑端量着该怎么说才显得自己又大度又富有男子气概，他笑嘻嘻道，“不过考虑到小青峰你也是三十五岁的老男人了，大概快要到更年期了吧。所以如果你有点力不从心或是不举的话我可以帮你……”

“你来。”青峰的眸子就没离开过黄濑，看的黄濑慎得慌，结果听到青峰大爷似的说了两个字黄濑竟然有种被羞辱了的感觉。

“那我就不客气了。”被青峰高冷的气场打压的黄濑心里超级不爽，他走到DVD前拿起了最受好评的AV影盘放了进去，挂在墙上的34寸液晶电视里立马响起了女人迷人的叫床声。黄濑心想我就不信你青峰大辉不硬，看我一会儿不让你秒射！

黄濑走进检测室准备用具，青峰则懒塔塔地用右手拄着脸盯着电视看。黄濑透过玻璃墙偷偷往青峰的裤裆瞄了一眼，似乎还没有动静。

可别说，青峰身上这身衣服简直太好看了，这是黄濑梦寐以求的军衣啊！不过这件衣服似乎穿在青峰身上是最合适不过的，青峰的身材是完美的军人身材，倒三角和结实却毫不夸张的胸腹肌肉完全能带起这件军衣。青峰的下肢也特别发达，他腿上的线条比黄濑粗些，比黄濑的双腿更加具有男子气概。

黄濑想晾青峰一会儿，他准备一会儿扒开青峰的裤子后用力嘲笑他一番。台词黄濑都想好了，“小青峰你好可怜，是不是好久都没发泄了？我还从没见过这么快就勃起的人呢。”

结果过了十分钟黄濑也没见青峰那里鼓起来了一点，反而青峰有点不耐烦地往黄濑这边看了好几眼。黄濑赶紧推着推车走到青峰面前，近距离地观察青峰军裤下的性器似乎也没有抬头的痕迹。黄濑不悦，刚刚准备好讽刺青峰的台词全都没用了，他瞥了眼电视里被Alpha压在身下漂亮的Omega女主问道，“小青峰对这样的女人没兴趣？”

“平胸？”青峰讪笑了一下，眸子多了一抹鄙夷的神色，“没兴趣。”

“小青峰你多说几个字我也不会嫌你聒噪的。”黄濑瞪着青峰，青峰大辉还真是像传说中一样惜字如金啊。可在黄濑的记忆中青峰话挺多的，而且特别会捉弄人，每次能会成功地把他惹恼然后捡笑话看。黄濑第一次因为青峰的戏弄气不过哭出来的时候青峰笑得都快岔气了，他捶着墙看着哭的梨花带雨的黄濑完全不心疼反而笑得特别得意。所以自那以后黄濑几乎没哭过，他可不想被青峰鄙视。黄濑把青峰翘起的二郎腿放好在地上，然后俯视青峰问道，“裤子要我帮小青峰脱吗？”

“请便。”

黄濑看着青峰嘴角微扬的模样就知道青峰一定是得意的要死了，来这里其实就是为了耍他玩吧！黄濑用双手分开青峰的膝盖后跪在了青峰双腿中间，他发誓一定要让青峰丢脸。

黄濑伸手去解青峰的皮带，可青峰的皮带看上去很高级，竟然还有密码。黄濑抬头对上青峰看热闹似的目光一脸不悦，“小青峰不是要我自己猜密码吧？”

“0618”青峰挺了挺胯，示意黄濑试试看。

这动作在黄濑看来可不止是示意，还有挑衅的意味！黄濑一边解青峰的皮带一边咬牙切齿道，“0618，什么破数字啊，小青峰没品位这点还真是一直没变。”

然而黄濑完全忽略了自己的生日是6月18日，他嘴里的破数字。

解开青峰的皮带后黄濑把它随便往地毯一丢后就闷头去解军裤最上面的扣子，黄濑心里莫名地有点紧张，这可是从来没有过的。黄濑把它归咎于青峰，因为遇到对手所以不由自主地兴奋起来了，毕竟在所里得生活无聊极了。

“没解过？”青峰见黄濑不管费了多少力气都没解开他军裤上的扣子便伸手握住了黄濑的双手手把手教黄濑，被青峰那双长满老茧子的手握住后黄濑感觉自己心跳似乎有点乱套了。也不知道那该死的扣子是怎么解开的，等黄濑缓过神来青峰已经收回手等着黄濑接下来的服务了。

“当然没有了！”黄濑赶紧提高了嗓门来掩饰刚刚的慌张，“哪有像小青峰这么难伺候的客户啊。我以前的客户都是自己解决的，根本不需要我操心。”

拉下拉链，不出所料青峰的内裤是藏青色的。黄濑把青峰的军裤裤腰扯到青峰大腿下，青峰那里的确没有站起来，可是即使处在软塌塌的状态看起来都好大……

“你稍稍抬一下屁股，我要把它脱下来。”黄濑呼吸有些急促，他并没有发现自己有点脸红。

可黄濑的一切表情青峰全都看在眼里，脸颊上的红晕让跪在他腿间的黄濑看上去更诱人了。青峰抬起了胯部，黄濑特别不好意思了，他扭过头去不看青峰的小腹，快速地把青峰内裤扒到大腿上后就站起来背过身去整理接下来要用到的工具了。

心跳快到要跳出来了。

“你害怕了。”青峰盯着全身僵硬的黄濑断言道，“你喜欢我。”

“哈？小青峰别开玩笑了，一点儿都不好笑，哈哈。”黄濑尽量克制自己无视来自青峰方向的略显炙热的目光，他一丝不苟地带上消过毒的白色乳胶手套，拿起一团棉花浸入医用酒精后挤出了棉花里面多余的酒精。为了显示出自己很坦然，黄濑一转过身就把目光对准了青峰胯下已经暴露在空气中的性器道，“我要……要帮小青峰把这里先……先消一下毒。”

黄濑无法让自己镇定下来，青峰那里又大又粗又紫黑，如果他是个Omega的话说不定已经把持不住想要被它贯穿了。那周围的耻毛很硬，刚刚脱掉青峰内裤的时候有被扎到。

黄濑脑子有点乱，身体控制不住地开始释放信息素，不过青峰似乎没有察觉到。记得三岁前青峰每次靠近他黄濑都能立刻察觉到，因为青峰身上信息素的味道超级难闻，之后黄濑却再也闻不到青峰的味道，现在也是。黄濑一直想弄清楚原因所在，可他对于生物学一窍不通。

黄濑的手开始发抖，他用沾着酒精的棉花擦软塌塌地趴在青峰小腹上的性器时被青峰发现了。青峰握住黄濑的手引导他用棉花清理自己的性器，黄濑想抽手可青峰握得很紧根本没有得逞的机会。

“你很慌张。”青峰轻笑出了声，看着黄濑脸上的绯红又浓了一层心里得意的很。来什么捐精所完全是因为黄濑在这，否则他这辈子也不会踏进这种出卖自己精子的地方。青峰打认识黄濑开始就喜欢上他了，青峰只允许把自己的精子给黄濑或是自己的双手。前几年他一直在部队里秘密训练，训练结束后他就升到了上校职位。从封闭训练营出来后他就到处打听黄濑的消息，得知黄濑被分配到了捐精所后青峰就猜到黄濑肯定憋了一肚子的火气，可他最在意的却是在那种地方黄濑的清白会不会被毁了。所以青峰几乎是出营的第二天就来到海常在桐皇的分部，看到了他想念甚久的黄毛，到是黄濑似乎并不想见到他。

“小青峰别想耍我玩，我可是有职业素养的。”黄濑甩掉青峰抓住自己的手语气变得冷淡很多，“小青峰要想自己动手我乐意的很，我之前就说过我并不想碰小青峰你那里。”

看到面前的黄毛瞬间就翻脸了青峰心里有点不是滋味，和黄濑大概有三年没见过了，如果不算上黄濑上大学那阵一直躲着他的那几年，毕竟那时候青峰还在训练馆的看台上看见了黄濑努力的身影。青峰大辉暗恋一个比自己小十岁的孩子，这都可以上头条了，青峰在心里自嘲道。

前些日子赤司说上级准备给他安排一个Omega，青峰得知后直接闯进上级的办公室警告他们别打他的主意。不出所料，本来属于他的升中将的名额给了火神，他还被罚半年不许带兵。

青峰收回了手，黄濑见青峰老实了便警告道，“小青峰要是再敢随便乱动就自己来，性骚扰什么的我还至今没遇到过呢。小青峰要是不想尝尝我拳头的味道就老老实实的，听到没？”

青峰笑着点了点头，前些日子出任务受了点伤，他可不想和黄濑打一仗。黄濑的格斗实力在业内都是数一数二的，他的模仿能力很强，何况黄濑在大学四年已经把青峰参加的大大小小的格斗比赛录像反反复复看了几十遍，学了很多招式。可以说黄濑是最了解青峰的格斗术的人，只不过青峰的格斗术被称为“无定式”神话，至今无人能参透。

〔2〕

为了早点请走面前这个黑皮黄濑算是豁出去了，他跪坐在青峰结实的双腿之间聚精会神下定决心一定要尽快让青峰拍屁股走人。

青峰见黄濑胸有成竹的模样知道他认真起来了。

青峰家和黄濑家是世交，从爷爷辈开始就是老战友了。所以两家达成了一个不成文的约定，若是一家生了Alpha另一家生了Omega或是两家都生了Beta他们就联姻，亲上加亲可以更加稳固两家人的友谊。结果青峰和黄濑的父亲都是六级Alpha，因而约定就自动延续到下一代也就是青峰和黄濑身上了。

青峰十岁那年黄濑出生了，两家人都欣喜万分。黄濑出生时十分白净，模样也漂亮，身上没有Alpha婴儿一出生就自带的那种刺鼻的信息素的味道。这对两家人来说是个好消息，虽然黄濑的性别还没测出来，但黄濑是个Omega的几率极大，Alpha和Omega结合生出Beta闻所未闻。新生儿的性别由于每个人的体质不同会有不同的显现期，最晚出生十天后就一定能测出来。黄濑的母亲是桐皇国内知名的生物学家，所以对于检测不出黄濑性别这件事青峰家和黄濑家都没有担心。

黄濑出生那天青峰也去了，青峰的母亲特别开心，她怀着婆婆去看儿媳妇的心情一直在青峰耳边唠唠叨叨说她的好闺蜜的孩子一定超级漂亮，一定会是个既孝顺又贤惠的儿媳妇。青峰早熟的很，那时候床底下就藏着巨乳麻衣的写真集了，所以他对自己未来的恋人已经形成了一个隐形标准——胸大的同时还要有漂亮的脸蛋。

看到黄濑后青峰惊讶了一下，他没想到婴儿还有这么漂亮的，像个精致的瓷娃娃。可瞥到黄濑胯下那个碍眼的小白棒对黄濑的兴趣瞬间就消退了。青峰不耐烦地嘟囔道，“什么啊，原来是个男孩。”

对巨乳十分执着的青峰在黄濑出生后的第十一天被黄濑的母亲邀请到家里做客，青峰很喜欢黄濑的母亲，身材好不说长得也特别漂亮，一头金色的长发尊贵的像是异国公主，十分符合青峰理想的恋人标准。她同青峰说了一个关于黄濑的秘密，也告知了青峰她对于怕黄濑日后被国家搜查队抓去当做生育机器的担忧。上了四年小学的青峰知道三种性别是怎么回事，他看着在黄濑夫人怀里呼呼大睡的黄濑心里很纠结。青峰在对巨乳的执着和青峰家同黄濑家世代的承诺间难以抉择，黄濑夫人看出青峰的为难便道，“大辉你先同黄濑相处一下如何，如果你真的接受不了，阿姨不会难为你的。”

结果青峰悲催地成了黄濑的保姆。同婴儿黄濑呆在一起就几乎等于他一个人，如果黄濑没尿床的话能睡上一天，可一旦尿床了就会哇哇大哭。青峰讨厌麻烦，可既然答应了黄濑夫人要帮忙照顾黄濑他就只能硬着头皮给他换尿布。抱起黄濑时他总能闻到黄濑身上奶香味，也不知是黄濑的体香还是奶喝多了。可黄濑似乎并不喜欢他身上的味道，他一靠近黄濑黄濑就哭的更厉害了，白皙的脸蛋上梨花带雨的全是眼泪，看得青峰莫名地心疼。

青峰不得不承认和黄濑相处久了就自然而然地被他吸引住了，本来放学后青峰去黄濑家照顾黄濑是十分不情愿的，后来却莫名其妙地到了没看见这个肉乎乎的漂亮婴儿心里就不安的地步。

黄濑说的第一个词是不是“爸爸”或是“妈妈”而是“小青峰”，结果说完以后就捏着鼻子跑到黄濑夫人腿边。青峰的母亲笑道，“原来凉太是嫌弃大辉你臭，被你逼急了才开口的。”

黄濑三岁后就莫名其妙地闻不到青峰身上刺鼻的Alpha信息素的味道了，他为此还专门跑去问妈妈怎么回事，是不是自己鼻子坏掉了之类的问题。青峰是八级Alpha，是非常珍惜的最高级Alpha，而目前所知的Omega最高只有六级。Alpha等级越高信息素的味道就越浓，它的覆盖力也越强。所以如果一个高等级的Alpha和一个低等级的Alpha同时向某个Omega求爱的话，低等级Alpha的信息素会被高等级的覆盖掉，因而这个Omega只能感受到高等级Alpha的信息素。这也算是物竞天择适者生存。

青峰上初二时个子突然窜起来了，因为长得帅再加上是高级Alpha所以跟他告白的人多了起来。当时帝光还没有下达Omega限制令，跟青峰告白的Omega甚至有为了能得到青峰的标记特意在发情期散发信息素的。八级Alpha有非常强大的意志，任何处于发情期的Omega由于等级不对等所以都无法绑架八级Alpha的理智。青峰拒绝告白者的话从来都是那么一句“我有恋人了”，那时青峰脑海里全是黄濑的模样。

同黄濑在一起的八年对于青峰来说是非常美好的回忆，他毫无意外地爱上了这个既倔强又好胜的黄毛，可惜的是黄濑只是把他看成是一个强大的一定要超越的对手和隔壁邻居家讨人嫌的坏哥哥。

青峰上大学那年把黄濑约出去吃饭，那天正好是黄濑的八岁生日。黄濑不情不愿地和青峰在桐皇区最昂贵的餐厅吃了情侣套餐，那天他们没说几句话。晚上把黄濑送到家门口时青峰从大衣口袋里掏出了一个装戒指的礼品盒，黄濑没有伸手去接反倒一本正经地拒绝青峰道，“我是不会接受小青峰的求婚的，我们两家的约定小青峰忘掉吧，反正两个Alpha也是不可能在一起的。”

青峰看着仍旧一脸稚嫩模样的黄濑叹了口气，他把盒子打开取出里面藏青色的耳环颇具强制意味地将它戴在黄濑耳朵上，“你是我的，黄濑凉太，这点谁都改变不了。”

就在黄濑从副驾驶座位上下车要进家门时青峰突然把黄濑按在车门上强吻了他，八岁的黄濑比起十八岁的青峰不论是个头还是力量方面都逊色太多，无论黄濑如何反抗青峰都纹丝不动地压着他。感受到了强烈的羞辱感，黄濑一口咬破了青峰的嘴唇，“青峰大辉，我黄濑凉太有朝一日一定会赢过你的。”

“你明知道我的自控力很强。”青峰想摸摸黄濑的金发却被黄濑躲开了，心底泛起说不出的苦涩滋味，青峰知道，黄濑并不喜欢他。青峰收回手控制住心底的感情装作轻松道，“你还真是一点都没变啊，黄濑。”

“小青峰我说过我要赢你，”黄濑抬起琥珀色眸子盯着青峰，青峰从见到黄濑的那一刻开始就发现濑濑黄濑左耳上戴着银色的耳环，并非藏青色。“所以我现在要和你下战书。”

青峰伸手捏着黄濑的左耳耳垂揉了揉，“怎么不戴我送你的那个？”

“喂，你到底有没有听我说话啊，小青峰！”黄濑见青峰根本没把他的挑战当回事很气愤，虽然这些年和青峰的比赛他就没赢过，可青峰从来都没有无视过他的挑战。“你看不起我是不是？”

青峰心里最在意的还是黄濑对他的感情，可他才黄濑身上找不到一丝对自己有好感的痕迹。他刚刚是故意转移话题的，黄濑和他之间永远都是站在对立面进行无休止的比赛。这些年过来，青峰发现和他呆在一起的黄濑几乎可以把所有事情变成比赛同他较量一番。

青峰对上黄濑那双认真的眸子无奈道，“你想怎么比？”

“如果我能在十分钟内让小青峰射出来就算小青峰输。”黄濑拿起手机当着青峰的面定了一个十分钟倒计时，“小青峰敢不敢比？”

“我若是赢了你给我什么好处？”青峰看着一脸自信的黄濑换上了冷淡的表情，他兴致缺缺地看着黄濑，“你敢玩点大的吗，黄濑？”

“你……你想怎样？”青峰一认真起来周身的气场就会变得很强，黄濑因为青峰身上散发出的威慑力弄得有点紧张，青峰对他有好感这点黄濑八岁被青峰强吻后就意识到了。青峰从来没输过，不管他提出进行多么荒唐的比赛青峰从来都是赢家。

“我要你。”青峰用右手捏住黄濑的下巴像花花公子似的对着黄濑舔了舔唇角，“我要和你做爱。”

黄濑闻言愣住了，他没想到青峰会提出如此超出他接受范围之外的事情，他一时没敢答应青峰。

“既然知道你自己会输就别试图挑衅我啊，黄濑。”青峰拍了拍黄濑的脸蛋后收回了手，“这样一来会显得你很逊知不知道？”

青峰这一席话彻底刺激到了黄濑的自尊心和好胜心，他瞪着漂亮的琥珀色眸子怒道，“谁害怕了，比就比。”

当着青峰面在手机上按了开始键，黄濑用手扶起青峰那没有一点勃起迹象的性器心里有点着急。黄濑用右手环住软塌塌的柱身上下摩擦，左手四指握住青峰右边的囊球大拇指在球身上按揉。

胯下的景象足以让青峰射上一回了，黄濑是他暗恋了快二十年的人，暗恋这么多年的人现在在帮他用手泄欲，虽然目的很单纯。

黄濑努力了半天青峰的性器才勃起了一点点，离射精还早的很呢。黄濑瞥了眼手机，已经过去七分钟了，照这样下去根本不可能在十分钟之内解决掉。和青峰做爱……这根本就是不可能的事情啊！黄濑越来越焦急，可青峰的性器还是处于半硬的状态，不能输。

黄濑扶稳青峰的性器把脸凑过去贴住柱身，紫黑色的性器贴着黄濑白皙的脸蛋的模样实在太色情了！黄濑心跳的厉害，他紧张地一直在眨眼睛，漂亮的睫毛扫过青峰的性器痒痒的。

青峰没想到黄濑会把脸贴在自己性器上，只感觉身体里的血液像是沸腾了，一阵阵的暖流流向了下体。

还剩两分钟了！

黄濑急了，他什么也不想了，只要能赢就好。黄濑张开嘴伸出舌头沿着柱身一直往下舔，舔到底部一口含住了青峰的囊球用力吸吮。本以为会有浓烈的腥臊味，可舔下去后黄濑惊奇地发现嘴里竟然是甜腻的味道。青峰的性器因为黄濑的吸吮迅速地胀大了，黄濑又慢慢沿着柱身舔到龟头，漂亮的鼻尖蹭着炙热的柱身味道竟然都是一种无法形容的香甜。

黄濑又瞥了眼手机，还剩一分零五秒。

黄濑闭上眼睛一口吞下了青峰的性器，可因为实在太粗了最胀痛地难受。黄濑吸住青峰的柱身的同时快速地吞吐，他一直在用舌头舔弄青峰的龟头。嘴里已经感受到青峰龟头冒出的一丝精液了，黄濑得意地看了眼手机，还有三十秒，他加快了吞吐青峰性器的速度并且让青峰进的更深。

“够了，黄濑，”青峰已经要到极限了，他皱紧了眉头，不想射在黄濑嘴里，他怕黄濑嫌脏。青峰声音变得沙哑，他压抑着自己的欲望命令道，“给我吐出来，黄濑。”

黄濑以为青峰是在故意干扰自己，他根本不理会青峰，嘴里青峰性器顶端冒出的精液越来越多，黄濑知道青峰要射了。

“嗯……”突然，一大股滚烫的液体射进了黄濑嘴里，味道比奶汁烤洋葱还美味，黄濑不由自主地全部咽了下去。黄濑意犹未尽地把沾在青峰性器上的精液全舔干净了以后才吐了出来，手机在青峰射精两三秒后才响起来。等黄濑回过神来才意识到自己做了一件特别引人误会的事情，他脸色通红地低着头。虽然赢了比赛，可黄濑没脸看青峰了。

“你赢了。”青峰站起身提上了裤子，他整理了一下衣服后走到门边，“原来你这么不想和我做爱。以后不会再缠着你了黄濑，我们结束了。”

不知道为什么，黄濑从青峰嘴里听到“我们结束了”这五个字后竟然从心底冒出了愤怒，他冲到门口把青峰压在墙上对着青峰吼道，“小青峰你别想单方面结束我们的关系，这些年我输给你的我都要赢回来。”

黄濑用的力气很大，正好压在青峰受了刀伤的右胸口上。青峰皱着眉，他没想到黄濑会这么气愤。青峰想不通黄濑生气的原因，明明一点也不想见到自己吧？青峰皱着眉头，胸口的伤似乎又裂开了。

“好，我随时奉陪。”

黄濑松开了青峰，他总觉得今天的青峰特别奇怪。若是论以前，青峰根本不可能给自己机会让自己把他控制住，即使得逞了也会被青峰用技巧反按在墙上。可是今天青峰完全没有反抗，而且脸色看起来有点苍白。

“不过想赢我之前，”青峰看了眼衣架上自己挂在上面的棉大衣，“你最好别因为想臭美衣服穿太少生病了，这听起来很逊，黄濑。”

说罢，青峰就转身离开了。

黄濑不知道自己为什么在青峰身上闻到了甜腻的香味，而且还越来越浓烈。刚刚莫名其妙地吞下青峰的精液也是因为味道特别好，竟然比黄濑最爱的奶汁烤洋葱汤还美味。

“我去，黄濑凉太我不是告诉你不许在工作时间散发信息素吗！这一屋的臭味。”就在黄濑愣神时高尾突然闯了进来，扑鼻而来的Alpha信息素味难闻到高尾想吐。

“我没释放信息素啊，小高尾你就喜欢冤枉我。”黄濑敢打保票自己刚刚真的是一点信息素都没释放。因为他想要让青峰射精，如果释放信息素只会让青峰倒胃口，这对赢得比赛根本没有好处。

“还说没有，刚刚青峰走过去的时候我都闻到了一身你的信息素的味道。”高尾敲了一下黄濑的脑袋，“对了，青峰的精子你弄到手了吗？”

“……”黄濑腹诽，弄到肚子里了算吗？

“我的小少爷啊，你不是没弄到吧？”高尾觉得自己快要气死了，这么好的资源都没得手真是浪费了。

“小高尾，对不起啦。”黄濑赶紧换上一副委屈可怜的表情，“下次我一定会成功的，你相信我好不好？”

“笨死你得了。”高尾叹了口气，真是对这张脸没有免疫力啊。高尾环顾四周，在衣架上发现了青峰的军大衣，“啧啧，青峰对你可真上心。你来的时候我就想说来着，穿那么少想冻死啊，今天天这么冷。”

“什么啊，小高尾别误会了，我和小青峰什么事都没有。”

“没关系他会把大衣留给你自己都没大衣穿就回去了？”高尾翻了个白眼，“刚刚他走时还嘱咐我好好待你。”

“小高尾瞎说啦，衣服是小青峰忘拿了，不是特意留给我的！”黄濑把高尾推到门外“砰”的一声关上了门。黄濑走到衣架前拿下青峰的衣服抱在怀里，上面也是一股甜丝丝的味道。黄濑把头埋在青峰的大衣里，心里不是滋味。

黄濑在检测室收拾用具时发现自己手上有血迹，难道是青峰受伤了所以才会那么奇怪？从心底涌上了一股担心，黄濑赶紧换好衣服跟高尾道别。他裹着青峰的大衣坐上了公交车，被青峰的味道包围着黄濑发现自己心里完全乱套了。

小青峰一定不能有事。

黄濑不知道自己为什么会这么担心青峰，但他硬生生给自己找了个理由——只是不想失去一个完美的对手罢了。

〔3〕

黄濑工作的地方离家不远，他坐在车上想青峰的事太出神了以至于没听到灰崎打来的电话。黄濑一下公交车就被人拽进怀里来了个锁喉，“你小子，最近胆子大了，爷的电话都敢不接。怎么，外面有人了？”

“祥吾你快松开我，”黄濑没心情和灰崎闹着玩，他现在心里全是青峰，这使得黄濑心情糟糕的很。“我刚刚是想事想得出神了。”

“呦呦呦，我没听错吧？”灰崎哥俩好地揽着黄濑的肩膀，黄濑向来是个心宽的傻蛋灰崎最清楚不过。刚刚黄濑竟然说他想心事想到没听见手机铃声？这瞬间激起了灰崎充满八卦味道的好奇心。“我们凉太小美妞不是看上哪个男人了吧？恋爱了？赶紧跟哥说说，哥特讲义气你又不是不知道。你要是不好意思哥就出面去帮你问问他如果你特别臭他能不能接受，他要敢说个不字哥就用拳头招待。”

“滚啊，祥吾。”灰崎特别喜欢拿黄濑信息素的味道开玩笑。Alpha本身是察觉不到自己身上信息素味道的，所以虽然每次黄濑释放信息素时大家都说味道超级难闻可黄濑完全没有自觉性。灰崎是黄濑信息素最倒霉的受害者，每次one on one黄濑打嗨了就会控制不住疯狂地释放信息素，灰崎总骂道，“能不能不对着我发情啊，混蛋。”

“说真的，谁让我们的小美妞这么心烦意乱不在状态啊？”灰崎又凑到黄濑面前开始八卦行为，没有信息素味道的黄濑实在是太有诱惑力了，灰崎止不住的想和他进行肢体接触。

“喂，你再敢叫我‘小美妞’我可翻脸了。”黄濑把灰崎揽在自己腰上的手打掉，语气生硬了些但却没有真的生气。“我今天遇到小青峰了，所以心情有点糟糕，祥吾你知道了就不要再惹我了。”

“呦呦呦，‘小青峰’叫得可真甜。”灰崎听黄濑夫人说过他们两家的婚约，也不知道为什么，虽然青峰和黄濑都是Alpha但这两家人似乎对这联姻仍旧十分看好，简直是闹剧一样。且不说两个Alpha因为信息素相斥这件事想要亲热就是天方夜谭，就算受得了对方的信息素以灰崎对黄濑的了解要说黄濑对青峰有感觉那太阳就从西边升起来了。“你不是喜欢上青峰大辉了吧？”

“怎么可能！”黄濑在灰崎这话一问出口就瞬间大声否认了，他自己都没想到竟然会脱口而出。“祥吾你别胡乱猜测了。话说今天你怎么来接我了？”

“今天阿姨请我去你家做客，”灰崎在纠结要不要把实情说出来，他看了眼一脸单纯的黄濑决定还是算了。“青峰也在你家，我受不了他身上的味才跑出来接你的。”

“哈？我妈也邀请小青峰了吗？”一听到青峰在家里黄濑突然放慢了脚步，刚刚那种一定要冲到青峰家看看青峰到底有没有事的心情瞬间转换成了一种十分复杂的感情，他只觉得自己还没有准备好和青峰见面。

“喂，凉太，你有没有觉得你身上信息素的味道和青峰的特别像啊？”灰崎虽然和青峰同是军人但不在一个部队里，见过几次面还是开会的时候，何况一般讲礼节的Alpha并不会轻易散发信息素。今天闻到青峰身上信息素的味道还是因为灰崎嘴碎在青峰面前好顿吹嘘自己和黄濑的关系怎么怎么铁简直是能穿一条裤子的好哥们，结果青峰似乎是吃醋了，他为了压制灰崎嚣张的气焰才没有绅士风度地释放了信息素。

“怎么可能啊，祥吾你今天好奇怪，怎么什么事都往小青峰身上扯啊？”黄濑从三岁以后就没闻到过青峰身上信息素的味道了，但是三岁前对青峰难闻的信息素味道记忆尤深。青峰毕竟是最高级Alpha，信息素的味道重一些也是等级的象征。这闻在其他Alpha鼻子里是臭气熏天，可在Omega眼里可是最美味的催情剂。虽然身边闻过黄濑信息素的人都说难闻的不行，可黄濑自我感觉应该会比青峰的强很多才对。大概是因为黄濑是一级Alpha的缘故，他并不十分擅长控制信息素，往往一激动或是一兴奋就止不住得想要散发信息素。灰崎经常讽刺黄濑说他是没发育完全的Alpha，竟然连信息素都控制不好，天底下这样神奇的Alpha他至今只听说过黄濑凉太这一人。

竟然被你发现了……灰崎今天的确是被黄濑夫人派了任务，黄濑夫人摆脱灰崎帮忙撮合一下青峰和黄濑，虽然灰崎十分不爽要把自己心目中的小美妞拐骗到青峰怀里，可黄濑夫人的请求灰崎完全没有拒绝的能力。

说到黄濑夫人这真的是一个传奇人物，虽然是生物学家却曾被帝光外貌协会评为“最美Omega”，之后也不出意外地被颜值同样很高的黄濑先生娶回了家。金发碧眼不说身材超级棒，温柔的背后却有一种让人不敢违抗的威严。

“把你往青峰身上扯？我是脑袋进水了吧。”灰崎是江湖上的老油条了，演技不说一流骗过黄濑这个一个筋的傻蛋他还是有自信的。灰崎大大咧咧地又搂住黄濑的腰整个人都贴在黄濑身上，他痞痞道，“我怎么可能把我的小美妞……我去，黄濑凉太你还真动手啊！”

灰崎把“小美妞”三个字说出口的同时脸上就挨了黄濑一拳头，幸亏他及时躲开再加上黄濑没太用力才所幸没毁容。

“凉太你是不是嫉妒哥长得太帅啊！”灰崎又凑到黄濑身边嬉皮笑脸地抱住黄濑。灰崎特别喜欢和黄濑呆在一起，黄濑身上像是天生有一种说不出口的吸引力，尤其是没味的时候灰崎恨不得天天抱着他睡觉。不过灰崎对黄濑的感情只停留在比友情更亲一点的程度上，他自知和黄濑的感情很纯洁，他们之间总是不用通过言语便能默契地达成共识，所以对于肢体的亲近两个人都坦荡荡的没什么负担。“长得帅又不是哥的错，你小子嫉妒心太强了吧？”

黄濑拍了拍胸脯装出想吐的动作，心里庆幸那拳没真的揍到灰崎脸上。灰崎再怎么说也是个军官将领，脸上带块青在士兵面前总会没面子。灰崎是黄濑的好兄弟，算是数一数二的知心哥们，说到底黄濑还是很珍惜和灰崎的友谊的。

“跟你说件好玩的事。”灰崎心想虽然青峰是一百个一千个配不上他家小美妞，可既然“大领导”黄濑夫人都发话了，他可不敢含糊了事。“我听说上面给青峰配了个Omega。”

黄濑闻言心里“疙瘩”了一下说不上是什么滋味，不难受却也不好受。小青峰有Omega后会不会故意疏远自己？那是当然的吧，都有恋人了为什么还要围着你转啊……可如果这样想，难道只有让小青峰一直单身才能留住他吗？黄濑不知道自己为什么完全接受不了青峰结婚后自己就会被他忽略掉这件事，明明和青峰呆在一起时除了被青峰捉弄和气愤地输掉比赛之外就没有其他感觉了。

“是吗，那还要恭喜小青峰了。”黄濑小声道，说这样的话完全不是出于真心，黄濑实际上有点嫉妒能拥有青峰这样完美Alpha的那个幸运儿。青峰这么优秀并不是一般人配得上的吧，黄濑是这么认为的，毕竟自己一直视他为最强劲的对手，黄濑憧憬青峰很久了。

“祥吾和凉太回来了，正好饭也快做好了。”黄濑夫人站在餐桌旁摆餐具，灰崎和黄濑在黄濑夫人安排的位置上坐好，却没看见青峰的身影。

“妈，小青峰是回去了吗？”黄濑故作轻松地问道。其实黄濑内心里非常纠结，一方面他害怕和青峰见面会非常尴尬，另一方面却对青峰要和Omega结婚这件事耽耽于怀。本来黄濑是想装作满不在乎的模样侧敲旁击看看青峰的态度，可回家后竟然没看到青峰的身影。

“凉太你是不是跟大辉一日不见如隔三秋啊，”黄濑夫人揉了揉自家儿子漂亮的脸蛋，虽然黄濑夫人口口声声说黄濑竟挑她和她丈夫的缺点长，可由于他们夫妇实在太完美了所以即使如此黄濑的外貌也是无可挑剔的英俊。“大辉说今天去你工作的地方见过你了。你从小就喜欢缠着大辉，长大了也一点没变呢。”

黄濑夫人正揭黄濑老底时青峰端着一碗汤从厨房里走了出来，他身上围着藏青色的围裙，图案是一只呆萌的小黄鸡。

这是黄濑八岁以后第一次看到穿变装的青峰。青峰的衣服很低调，一件灰色薄毛衣加上黑色休闲裤，看起来和别墅小区里的老大爷一样无害。围上和青峰高冷形象完全不相符的围裙后竟然有种萌萌的感觉……

“咔嚓”

灰崎拿起手机赶紧抓拍这不可多得的珍贵画面，青峰上校围裙照，这听起来就十分好笑的照片要是在部队里传开了一定有意思。

“啊哈哈哈，”灰崎盯着手机屏幕上皱着眉头的黑皮笑得直捶桌子，他故意忽略掉了青峰投过来的并不善意的目光。非但如此，他还把照片递给坐在一旁的黄濑看，“笑死我了，凉太你快看看，这黑皮实在太搞笑了。”

气氛突然变得尴尬起来了。青峰一直盯着揽着黄濑脖子的那只手，灰崎叫黄濑“凉太”，青峰没想到灰崎和黄濑的关系的确像灰崎声称的那样——好到想穿一条裤子。

黄濑夫人十分擅长明察秋毫，她适时地咳嗽了一下示意灰崎适可而止，非常有眼力见的灰崎听到黄濑夫人的咳嗽声后立马收敛了笑声，“没想到青峰上校还会做饭，不愧是帝光最优秀的黄金单身汉啊。”

青峰把手里的汤放在黄濑面前后坐在了黄濑对面的椅子上，黄濑夫人坐在青峰旁边。

黄濑其实早就闻到奶汁烤洋葱汤的味道了，他记得小时候父母不在家时青峰就会给他做这种汤喝。当时黄濑一闻到是奶汁烤洋葱汤的味道就跑过来环住青峰的腿用肉乎乎的脸蛋往上蹭，黄濑这是在示好，把刚刚生青峰的闷气全抛在脑后了。

结果久而久之，青峰做的奶汁烤洋葱汤是黄濑记忆中最好吃的食物。

“啧啧，青峰上校把这汤摆在凉太面前是什么意思，专门做给我们家小美妞喝的？”灰崎的助攻方式比较激进，他总是试图激怒青峰，同时侧敲旁击地点醒黄濑青峰对他比别人都好。

“他喜欢喝。”青峰瞥了眼从他坐到黄濑对面后就一直在低头的黄濑，今天在捐精所里发生的事情说实在的青峰挺高兴的，他发现黄濑似乎不想自己离开他，虽然黄濑没有表现出想拥有他。

“凉太你低着头做什么，快点吃饭啊。这桌菜可是大辉特意为你做的，全是你喜欢吃的。”

看到青峰做的奶汁烤洋葱汤时黄濑心里突然涌出一种前所未有的感觉，因为小时候一闻到奶汁烤洋葱汤的味道黄濑心情就变得特别好，本来在他心里恶魔形象的青峰也变成了天使。所以奶汁烤洋葱汤是带着记忆的味道的一道菜，他在黄濑心中的地位没有任何东西可以替代。

“那个……”黄濑拿起筷子夹起了一块糖醋排骨，他努力平静自己的心态装作只是随口唠家常的语气道，“恭喜小青峰啊，听说你要和Omega结婚了。”

“……”青峰能想到会把这件事告诉黄濑的只有灰崎祥吾。青峰从刚刚见到灰崎就开始怀疑他同黄濑的关系不单纯，十有八九灰崎是喜欢黄濑才会在自己面前炫耀他和黄濑的感情有多好。灰崎揽着黄濑的腰时黄濑并没有惊讶也没有想要反抗的意愿，这只能说明他们经常这么做同时黄濑并不反感。这一切的分析结果都足以作为一个借口让青峰好好揍灰崎一顿，二十年的暗恋对象被这个小他七岁的灰毛抢走了在青峰看来就是一种讽刺。“你是真心的，黄濑？”

“那当然是真心的了。”灰崎赶紧接了青峰的话茬道，“青峰上校都三十五了吧，我们二十代的人该管你叫‘大叔’才对。青峰上校再不结婚就四十岁了，到那时候生了孩子你是让孩子叫你‘爸’还是叫你‘爷’合适啊。所以啊，凉太他那是发自内心地祝福你呢！”

“祥吾你快好好吃饭别说话了！”黄濑见青峰眉头皱的厉害知道青峰生气了，灰崎和青峰谁厉害黄濑最清楚不过了。灰崎和他对打都输多赢少想和青峰比简直是天方夜谭。黄濑赶紧夹了一大块锅包肉塞进灰崎嘴里，“小青峰做菜特别好吃，你快尝尝看。”

青峰盯着黄濑琥珀色的眸子表情十分严肃，“我没答应。”

“大辉还真是个崇尚自由恋爱的人呢。”黄濑夫人闻言笑道，“不过大辉你心里是不是有喜欢的人了？”

青峰闻言对上黄濑正好也看向他的目光，虽然换上了便装可还是一副高冷的表情，“喜欢很久了。”

黄濑先移开了视线，青峰看着他说出这句话时的表情很认真，黄濑有种青峰在跟他告白的错觉。心跳有点乱了，为了掩饰这种尴尬的处境黄濑赶紧低头吃菜。

“哟，没想到青峰上校这么痴情呢。”以前灰崎没见过黄濑和青峰在一起时的模样，他但是从黄濑的口中得知黄濑生活里还有“青峰大辉”这号人物。黄濑经常提起青峰，往往都是在炫耀青峰怎么怎么强到没朋友从而侧面烘托作为青峰的对手的自己有多牛。可今天亲眼看到完全变了一个人似的黄濑他确信黄濑对青峰的感情一点儿不比青峰对他的感情少，只是因为黄濑太笨了没有发现而已。“我听说青峰上校因为违抗上级指令连升迁的机会都丢掉了不说现在正处于离职状态，原来是为了心里的小情人啊。”

听到青峰因为拒绝和上面安排的Omega结婚被迫离职了黄濑有些惊讶，青峰一直以来的理想就是成为一名上将，现在他离自己的理想渐行渐远了。虽然很自私但黄濑心里突然由衷地希望青峰口中那个爱了很久的人是自己，想到青峰会为了别人放弃理想黄濑竟然有点气不过。黄濑一直觉得自己是青峰最重视最在意的人，他们是对手。在黄濑看来可以匹敌的对手是生命中最宝贵的财富，所以这些年即使黄濑并不喜欢青峰却很在乎他的举动，因为黄濑认可的对手只有青峰一个人。黄濑要求对等的关系，虽然听上去有点强人所难，不过黄濑的逻辑就是“既然我最重视你那么你最重视的人只能是我”。但是如果青峰有了除自己以为喜欢的人，那么本来处于他们之间的对等关系就会被打破，黄濑不允许这样的事情发生。

黄濑把奶汁烤洋葱汤喝完以后青峰将收拾好的碗筷端到厨房去洗，黄濑夫人叫黄濑过去帮忙。

青峰刷碗的背影依旧很帅气，毕竟底子在那想不帅都难。黄濑走过去和青峰并排站在一起，“祥吾说的话你别太在意。”

“黄濑，”青峰把洗好的碗递给黄濑，黄濑负责把碗擦干。黄濑发现青峰从捐精所回来之后对他的态度更冷淡了，“你有没有想过，我大你十岁。”

黄濑不知道青峰为什么要提这件事。青峰大自己十岁这件事黄濑记得很清楚，每次输掉比赛这都成了黄濑安慰自己最好的借口——那个无法战胜的人大他十岁。

你很年轻，可我越来越等不起了。

“小青峰，你一直喜欢的人是我吗？”黄濑擦好最后一个盘子后拉住了转身要走的青峰的毛衣衣角，他问出了自己最在乎的问题，他无法忍受在青峰心里有比自己还重要的人存在，因为在黄濑心里青峰是最重要的人——他最憧憬和敬佩的对手。

虽然黄濑曾经很多次察觉到青峰大概是喜欢自己的，可没听到青峰的回答黄濑心里开始不安，他攥紧手里青峰的衣角仿佛一旦放手了青峰就再也不会回头了。

黄濑再次鼓起勇气问道，“小青峰对我到底是什么心情？”

“真的想知道吗，黄濑？”青峰背对着黄濑，他的声音听上去有点疲惫。对于黄濑的爱，青峰的确疲惫了。当年凭借自己的信息素改造了黄濑的性别，黄濑当然可以选择一直做个Alpha。

身为Omega的黄濑只能属于自己，可身为Alpha的黄濑是自由的，他可以和任何一个钟意的Beta或是分配下来的Omega结婚生子。

“告诉我，小青……”

青峰转身把黄濑拉进怀里，他微微低头吻住了黄濑，只是将唇压在那柔软的双唇上，没有多余的动作。即使是这样一个简单单调的吻对黄濑的冲击都不算小。

“黄濑，你给我听清楚了。”青峰右手揽住黄濑的腰把他狠狠地圈在自己怀里，左手捏住黄濑的下巴近乎绝望道，“我对你是想要亲吻的感觉，是想要做爱的感觉，是想要和你结婚生孩子的感觉。”

说罢青峰再一次吻住了黄濑，青峰知道，自己对于好胜心强的黄濑来说只是一个难以超越的对手罢了。

青峰吻过黄濑后就离开了，只留下黄濑愣在原地。黄濑突然觉得自己好卑鄙，逼着青峰把这些话说出口，却无法答复他。

“凉太，妈妈希望你去帮妈妈和大辉道歉。”黄濑夫人目睹了刚刚发生的一切，“毕竟你和大辉的一切羁绊都是因为妈妈。”

当年帝光知名生物学家发现自己儿子身上基因的秘密，偷梁换柱般地将一个Omega改造成了Alpha。

〔4〕

黄濑拿起青峰的军大衣出了门，灰崎见自己的任务基本完成感谢了黄濑夫人的热情款待后就得意洋洋大摇大摆地回家了。

黄濑夫人因为黄濑和青峰的事很是自责。青峰完全遗传了青峰先生的性子，凡是答应做的事他一定会做到最好。青峰的责任心极强，这也是十岁的青峰极讨厌麻烦事却还是答应会好好照顾婴儿黄濑的原因——他自知自己有责任履行青峰家同黄濑家世代的约定。

门外响起了敲门声，黄濑夫人去开了门。来者是绿间和高尾，虽是不速之客但黄濑夫人的表情仍旧波澜不惊般的平静，“进来吧。”

绿间是黄濑夫人的学生，正是因为他出师名门的缘故所以虽是Beta却被重用。黄濑夫人门下的弟子都是天赋极高的奇才，每一个都成为了赫赫有名的医药学家或是生物学家，因而成群的人挤破头地想要拜师她门下。

“老师，我这次来……”

“我绝不允许任何人伤害凉太。”黄濑夫人把沏好的茶放在绿间和高尾面前的茶几上，她知道绿间来找她做什么。绿间算是她门生里最优秀的一位，悟性很高，人也聪明。

“老师，黄濑或许会成为解放帝光所有得不到人权的Omega的英雄。”

绿间比黄濑大三岁和灰崎是同一届军校毕业生，他平时虽然和青峰、黄濑接触的机会很多但没闻到过他们身上信息素的味道。毕竟在绿间这种正经的人面前黄濑会收敛调皮的性子，灰崎和绿间同岁，可在黄濑看来灰崎更像是朋友而绿间绝对是长辈。今天绿间去捐精所找黄濑时高尾说青峰身上竟然有黄濑信息素的味道，这在绿间听来就是天方夜谭。八级Alpha身上有一级Alpha的味道？能解释这反常现象的答案只有一个——青峰和黄濑信息素的味道是一样的。

信息素像DNA一样除非是同卵双生子天底下就没有完全一样的人，就算是相近的味道等级也不会差太多。其实绿间以前对于黄濑这种武力值爆表的一级Alpha存在的合理性就表示过怀疑，那时候他还在黄濑夫人门下拜师，向黄濑夫人请教这个问题时从来都是和颜悦色的黄濑夫人是第一次训斥绿间说不要提出没有意义的问题。

黄濑从小学习能力就非常强，几乎所有事只看一遍就能完美地模仿出来，当然，功课方面的事排除在外。再加上绝非一级Alpha能够拥有的力量和瞬时爆发力，黄濑一直是绿间藏在心里的一个迷一样的存在。

高尾只是单纯地想要陪着绿间才跟绿间来黄濑家的，黄濑夫人的厉害高尾早听说了。黄濑夫人在外被称为“冷艳女王”，高尾今日一见觉得这个称呼再恰当不过。黄濑夫人的美貌的确有让人一见倾心的魅力，可那波澜不惊的美貌背后总是藏着一股让人不敢违背的压迫感和威慑力，高尾想不通这样的母亲为什么会养出黄濑那么蠢萌的儿子。

“喝茶吧，凉太去大辉家了。”黄濑夫人端起紫黑色的陶瓷茶杯优雅地喝了口茶水，高尾被黄濑夫人的贵族气质惊到的同时强烈地感受到了从她身上散发出拒绝合作的信号。高尾不由感叹黄濑夫人真是了不得，竟然可以用周身的气场说话的同时却不失优雅。

“小真，目测你不是她的对手。”高尾拽了拽绿间的衣角凑到绿间耳边怯生生地同绿间耳语道，虽然这样有失他作为一个大总攻的形象。“要不咱下次准备充分了再来？”

“老师，我不想冒犯您，但是为了帝光的……”绿间扯掉高尾拽住自己衣服的手，把茶杯端正地放好在茶几上。

“凉太出生的那一刻我获得了前所未有的幸福感，从那时起我就下定决心要让凉太成为天底下最幸福的孩子。”黄濑夫人用茶杯盖子拂去表层的茶叶后又品了口茶，“牺牲我的孩子你也未必能救得了帝光所有的Omega，我不会给任何人伤害凉太的机会。”

“我有信心让黄濑不受到伤害。”绿间扶了扶鼻尖上的眼睛，高尾对绿间的佩服又多了一层，竟然敢跟面前这个冷艳的女人进行这么多对话。

“看看现在Omega的处境，你根本改变不了总统的想法。”黄濑夫人放下手中的茶杯，拉起绿间的手微笑了一下，“真太郎你能来看老师老师很高兴，看到你心怀国家大事老师就放心了。如果没有别的事你就回去吧，老师一会儿要出门也不好留你。”

“小真，我们走吧。”高尾一听主人家都下逐客令了便赶紧拉起绿间要告辞。黄濑夫人虽然的确美得脱俗可高尾却不想和她呆在同一屋檐下，他被黄濑夫人的气场压迫的都不敢大口呼吸。高尾觉得虽然黄濑夫人长得倾国倾城，可骨子里大概是个可怕的女人。

“那绿间就先告辞了。”

等高尾和绿间走到了车站高尾才敢和绿间议论这个黄濑夫人。

“小真，你说黄濑夫人为什么不接受你的提议啊？话说你觉得黄濑有什么问题吗？”

“我猜黄濑其实是后天变成Alpha的，虽然不知道这是什么机制，但我确定这件事和青峰有关系。”绿间继续解释道，“老师之所以不同意是怕黄濑的事若是传到总统耳朵里怕总统会像对待Omega那样把黄濑抓起来让生物学家对他进行研究，这样一来黄濑就会失去了自由，并且会像实验室里的老鼠那样当成试验品。”

“黄濑夫人是为Omega维权的先锋女性，我想她一定在进行能帮助Omega获取自由的科研工作。“高尾对黄濑夫人是怀有着敬畏的心情，他的直觉告诉他黄濑夫人在寻找一种两全其美的方式，既能保全黄濑又能解放Omega。

“我会找机会再来和老师谈谈。”

黄濑在青峰家敲了很久的门却没有人来开，他知道青峰在家，但很显然青峰不想见他。黄濑抱着青峰的军大衣蹲在青峰家门口的台阶上，他对着门大喊道，“小青峰我知道你在家，你要是不来开门我今天就不走了，我黄濑凉太从来都是说到做到。”

门后传来了一声叹息，青峰开了门。

“天这么冷蹲在这干什么，快点回家。”青峰换了身藏青色的毛衣，他虽然开了门却用身体挡住了黄濑，完全没有要邀请黄濑进去坐一坐的意思。

“我给你送大衣，你落在所里忘拿走了。”黄濑把手里的大衣递给青峰，心想幸亏有大衣做借口，否则他都没法解释为什么要来青峰家。“小青峰不邀请我……”

“我累了，你快回家。”青峰打断了黄濑的话，他不知道黄濑为什么还来招惹他，青峰还没有心宽到可以和刚刚拒绝自己告白的人用平常心交谈。“有什么事日后再说。”

“我今天要住小青峰家。”黄濑上前一步想要推开堵在门口的青峰，他以为青峰见自己死缠烂打会不耐烦地放自己进去，但没想到青峰竟然死死地站在门口怎么推都推不开。

黄濑性子倔强得很，越是不让他进去他越是偏要进去。想到青峰身上有伤黄濑抬起琥珀色的眸子对青峰道，“小青峰我知道你身上有伤，我不想动手弄伤你，让我进去。”

“黄濑，你不是我的对手。”青峰一步未动，藏青色的眸子看不出一丝情愫，黄濑知道，青峰认真起来也不会看在自己的面子上放水。

黄濑讨厌被小看，尤其是被青峰小看。

因为黄濑家和青峰家只隔着一个栅栏，所以黄濑出门时只穿了薄薄的一件黄色开领毛衣，外面很冷，黄濑手冻得通红。

黄濑趁青峰不注意来了个侧踢腿想踢开青峰右手抓住的门，结果青峰竟然只凭借瞬时反应力握住了黄濑悬在空中的腿。

“黄濑，别像个孩子一样任性。”青峰松开黄濑的腿转身要关门，黄濑趁机从青峰不经意露出的缝隙钻了进去。

“哈哈，我赢了。”黄濑怕青峰抓他赶紧跑到别墅内通往二楼的楼梯旁，他冲着青峰得意地大笑道，“笨蛋小青峰，我这叫智取。”

今天在捐精所时胸口的伤就有点裂开了，刚刚为了阻止黄濑进门胳膊用力带动了胸部肌肉，现在青峰感觉胸口疼得厉害。青峰皱了皱眉，“你今晚就睡以前的屋子。”

黄濑见青峰要往卧室走知道青峰准备单方面结束掉他们的对话，可黄濑却不想，他来不是为了看青峰冷脸或是被晾在一边。

“我只在我在乎的人面前任性。”黄濑走到青峰身旁拉住了他的手，青峰手很暖和，黄濑所幸把两只手全塞进青峰双手里。

青峰低头看了眼黄濑冻得发红的手，黄濑是在门前徘徊了很久才决定敲门的？在青峰印象中黄濑是个随性的人，他做事前很少思前想后往往是想什么就做什么。

青峰握住黄濑的双手来回摩擦，黄濑的行为太像孩子了，青峰大黄濑十岁，有时候青峰会觉得黄濑活在另一个世界里，一个充满朝气的世界。

青峰不停地帮黄濑暖手但没有说什么，黄濑觉得他和青峰之间过于安静的气氛有点尴尬。黄濑缩了缩手却被青峰又抓回来，他见青峰又皱眉了只好乖乖让青峰捂手。

青峰还是开口了，黄濑刚刚说的那句话有点暧昧，他把青峰囊括在他在乎的人里。那么黄濑是什么意思，是说他们之间并不是完全没有可能的吗？青峰随口问了句，“你什么意思？”

“就……就是表面意思啊。”黄濑心里很忐忑，他来青峰这可不是为了再惹青峰生气。

青峰似乎有点失望，黄濑却不知道青峰为什么会露出那样的表情。

“我的意思是我虽然不喜欢小青峰但是在我心里我最在乎的人是小青峰你。”黄濑把心里话说出来了，他偷偷看了看青峰的表情，明明是好话可青峰听完后却没有露出喜悦的表情。

我虽然不喜欢你却最在乎你，青峰无法理解黄濑的逻辑。既然不喜欢为什么还会在乎，“不喜欢”却“在乎”这本身就是矛盾的。

不过青峰到是抓住了黄濑话里的关键词——不喜欢你。

“你什么意思？”青峰冷下脸来，在黄濑家厨房里青峰就觉得自己被黄濑耍了一道，现在又来这一套。

“小青峰为什么就听不懂我的话呢！”黄濑见青峰给他冷脸看脾气也上来了，“果然十岁的代沟根本无法逾越！”

“啧啧，黄濑凉太你够了，大晚上跑来一个大叔家你的目的到底是什么？”青峰突然把黄濑推到墙上，他眯起眼睛看着比他矮三厘米的黄濑。黄濑觉得此情此景非常熟悉，他八岁那年也是这样被青峰压在车门上，之后被青峰强吻了。青峰眉目间透露出一丝危险的味道，“你有没有想过呆在一个没有女人内心极度空虚的老男人身边，尤其是在晚上，是件很危险的事？”

“我都被小青峰你强吻过三次了还会怕你来第四次吗？”黄濑挺了挺胸对上青峰透着冷漠的眸子，他颇具挑衅意味地瞪着青峰放狠话，“来啊，谁怕谁。”

青峰闻言慢慢向黄濑靠近，黄濑表面上装作无所谓的样子实际上心里忐忑的很。青峰刚凑过来黄濑就马上闭上眼睛，结果因为紧张黄濑的睫毛一直在颤抖。

感受到青峰轻微的呼吸越来越近，黄濑双手用力按住墙以克制内心的不安。感受到一股带着清香的热气喷在右边脸上后一个轻吻落到了黄濑脸颊上。

青峰只是在黄濑脸颊上亲了一下便放开了对黄濑的禁锢，“小鬼，害怕了就快回家，别打扰我睡觉。”

“小青峰你蠢死了。”被叫“小鬼”黄濑心里不爽极了，“我才没有害怕！”

“黄濑，你不是想和我比吗？”青峰坐到沙发上，他的伤疼的厉害。黄濑胡思乱想大概是因为自己说喜欢他给他造成了很大的负担，这样的黄濑还不如以前爱和自己针锋相对的黄濑来的舒服。“谁先找到恋人算谁赢。”

“青峰大辉你是不是弱智啊！”黄濑气得冲到青峰面前揪住了青峰的领子，“我不是说过‘我不喜欢你但是最在乎你’吗！而且你不是喜欢我吗？说比‘谁先找到恋人’算什么，青峰大辉你是不是想被我揍啊？”

青峰无视了黄濑这毫无逻辑的话，如今他只想以“哥哥”的身份待在黄濑身边，不被他喜欢也无所谓，只要能待在黄濑身边就好。

“发什么呆啊，青峰大辉！”黄濑见青峰根本没有反应心底直冒火，“如果小青峰怕自己太老了再不恋爱就娶不到老婆了的话……可以和我试试。”

青峰以为自己听错了，他抬起头看向黄濑。黄濑被青峰这么一盯乱了阵脚，他怕青峰误会赶紧解释道，“我不是因为喜欢小青峰才这么说的，只是因为小青峰是我不算特别讨厌的人，而且看起来小青峰你似乎非常寂寞我才这么说……”

青峰打断了黄濑不着重点的解释，他单刀直入问道，“你想和我交往？”

“当然不是！”黄濑觉得青峰在措辞上出现了很大的问题，“是我看小青峰你太寂寞了可怜你才勉为其难地答应和你交往试试。”

“我接受你的告白了，黄濑。”青峰不知道黄濑是一时兴起还是脑袋一热，但不管怎样，既然黄濑提出了要交往青峰就不打算再放手了。青峰突然想到什么，他看着黄濑补充道，“刚刚说的话收回，今晚你睡我那屋。”

“喂，我都说了，是……小青峰，你干嘛脱衣服！”黄濑见青峰脱掉衣服光着膀子开始想入非非，“我可没说你可以碰我……”

“瞎想什么，”青峰把黄濑拉到面前，他从茶几下面拿出了一个药箱递给黄濑，“帮我上药。”

黄濑是上大学之后第一次看到青峰的上身。完美的肌肉上布满了大大小小的伤疤，胸口那里的伤是新的，渗出了血。

“小青峰不是号称最强Alpha吗，这一身的伤算怎么回事？”黄濑拿起沾着止血剂的棉布轻轻擦拭青峰胸口的伤，他没想到青峰这么厉害的人竟然也会有一身的伤疤。

“心疼你男人了？”青峰笑着揉乱了黄濑金黄色的头发，“有伤疤的男人才帅不是吗？”

“小青峰别自作多情了……”黄濑用手沿着那些疤痕的纹路来回摩挲青峰的上身，“以后不许再随便受伤了。”

“小鬼，你再摸会有什么后果你自己承担啊。”青峰抓住了黄濑在他身上乱摸的手，“我说过吧，夜里的老男人是危险的生物。”

“所以明天早上小青峰做奶汁烤洋葱汤喝。”

“哈？”黄濑思维跳跃之快让青峰完全跟不上思路。

〔5〕

“小青峰，你给我准备件睡衣呗，我要洗澡睡觉了。”黄濑无视了青峰对于明早要做奶汁烤洋葱汤这件事的疑惑，他拍了拍青峰的肩膀有种“小子，我很看好你呦”的领导做派。

“我的衣服你没法穿。”黄濑偏瘦，青峰比他要壮实很多。虽然他们个头差不多，可青峰却比黄濑重了将近二十斤。

黄濑闻言沉默了一会儿，他似乎在琢磨什么。青峰起身去卧室衣柜里帮黄濑找合适的衣服，他一边找一边感慨自己宠黄濑都宠惯了，真是黄濑让干什么他就干什么。

青峰的衣服都是大大咧咧的风格，黄濑看了大概不屑穿不说还会嘴碎的说“不好看”“什么破品味”之类的话。青峰在衣柜里找来一件稍长的白色衬衫，他想样式简单颜色单调黄濑应该挑不出太大毛病。

“喂，小鬼，这件你拿去穿……”青峰拿着白衬衫出了卧室，他环顾四周却没发现黄濑的踪影。“黄濑？”

没有人应答。青峰走到门口见黄濑的鞋消失了就知道他大概是怕自己会对他做出出格的事于是跑回家了，说不出的失落。黄濑像是他的光，光在的时候他周身都暖洋洋的，光消失后一切都失去了颜色。被黄濑左右心情是常事，青峰早就适应了。当年黄濑上大学时自己忙里偷闲去军校看他，结果黄濑完全不赏脸不说还躲着他，那时青峰才察觉到他曾经捉弄黄濑太多次导致黄濑讨厌他了。可十几岁的青峰有着一套独有的恋爱哲学，其精髓就是“喜欢他就要欺负他”。当然，另一精髓便是“能欺负黄濑的人只能是我”。

青峰叹了口气，他无力地栽进沙发里，也不知道黄濑说交往这事是不是闹着玩的，黄濑到是能做出一时兴起的事。胸口的伤又开始疼了，也不知真的只是伤口疼还是因为心疼。

是什么时候喜欢上黄濑的青峰已经记不清了，只记得原本神烦的小屁孩突然在他眼里变得呆萌可爱，肉乎乎的脸蛋也日益棱角分明了。结果自那时起青峰怎么看黄濑怎么顺眼，不管黄濑如何顽皮在他眼里也只剩下生性活泼可爱了。当时青峰不由自责，对大胸女无感了不说，竟然看上了一个小屁孩？简直是堕落到十八层地狱了。

青峰又叹了口气，自从喜欢上黄濑之后青峰经常叹气，他总是看着黄濑的背影，看着黄濑对别人笑。

“咚咚咚”

“小青峰你快来开门，外面好冷。”黄濑的声音从门外传来，“小青峰你不是睡觉了吧，喂，我还在门外啊！”

“回来做什么？”青峰瞥了眼身穿一身金黄色连体衣的黄濑，心里高兴却还要拜拜架子。他用右臂挣着门耍帅，“舍不得我？”

“小青峰你好好笑。”青峰做作的耍帅黄濑早看穿了，黄濑是回家去换睡衣了，他嫌青峰的衣服不符合他的品味，虽然穿在青峰身上到挺像那么回事的。“别挡着门啊，快让我进去，可冻死我了。”

“喂，小鬼，你回家就为了换这件睡衣？”青峰揪着黄濑睡衣帽子上的兔耳朵，他无法理解黄濑的审美，虽然黄濑穿这身的确很萌很可爱。

“诶诶诶，痛啊，小青峰，不许扯我耳朵。”黄濑拍掉青峰拽着他帽子的手后就往回屋里进，他看到沙发上的白衬衫拎起来看了看，“小青峰，你好色！”

“哈？”被黄濑这么莫名其妙地扣了一个“色鬼”的帽子青峰有点不爽，他可什么都还没做啊。

“哈什么哈，这件衣服是你要拿给我穿的吧？”黄濑把衣服拿到身前比量了一下，衣服将将超过他的屁股。黄濑低头看了看衣服的长度，然后情绪激动地叫起来，“你看你看，只是刚刚到屁股！小青峰大色狼，幸亏我有先见之明。”

青峰无语地看着黄濑，黄濑怎么能这么幼稚。虽然给黄濑准备这件衣服青峰的确是有私心……让黄濑穿男友衬衫什么的大概会很有趣。

“黄濑你还真幼稚。”青峰用力揉了揉黄濑的金发，黄濑赶紧把带着白兔耳朵的帽子戴在头上撤了撤身子，“刚刚都回家了还回来做什么？”

“啧啧，”黄濑伸出右手食指捅了捅青峰没受伤的那边胸膛，“小爷是怕黑妞你寂寞。得了，快去洗干净了在床上等着小爷。”

“小鬼，我是不是太久没揍你你皮痒痒了？”青峰隔着帽子揪住黄濑的耳朵，“黑妞”？黄濑这个小鬼竟然也敢拿他的肤色开玩笑。

“小青峰抱抱～”黄濑突然钻进青峰怀里用脑袋蹭了蹭青峰的胸膛，“我刚刚就穿了薄薄的一层睡衣冻死我了。”

青峰回抱住黄濑，黄濑身上的确是透着一股凉气。黄濑从小就怕冷，冬天晚上睡觉时经常趁青峰睡着了以后把冰凉的小手小脚伸进青峰的衣裤里取暖。

“小青峰身上为什么这么香？”黄濑凑近青峰使劲闻了闻，今天在所里时就闻到青峰身上散发出来的香甜的味道了。一个Alpha你闻到香甜味的原因可不多……据黄濑所知，Omega的信息素在Alpha闻起来就是甜的。黄濑心里一惊，虽然青峰又高又壮又帅活又粗大完全不像Omega，可黄濑更相信自己的鼻子。“小青峰，你该不会是……是Omega吧？”

“别瞎闻了，快点去洗澡。”青峰松开黄濑，“别胡思乱想，赶紧洗好睡觉。”

黄濑冲青峰吐了吐舌头，在青峰捉住他之前就跑进了一楼浴室里。等黄濑洗完澡躺在青峰那张King size大床上青峰都还没从他卧室自带的浴室里出来。黄濑有点紧张，他怕青峰一会儿会对他动手动脚的，毕竟青峰很喜欢他，黄濑可不敢保证青峰对他没有非分之想。

“怎么会没有啊，小青峰大概恨不得立马把我吃干抹净吧……”黄濑自言自语道，“我要不要拒绝啊，刚交往就做色色的事情会显得我很不矜持吧？”

就在黄濑胡思乱想的时候，青峰穿着浴巾拉开浴室门走了出来，看见黄濑躺在床上便关了灯。黄濑就躺在远离青峰的床边，他故意躲着青峰把被都扯到了自己这边。黄濑竖起耳朵仔细听青峰的一举一动，他敢打包票青峰会对他动手动脚，毕竟他长得好看还魅力十足。

黄濑等啊等却迟迟没等到青峰凑过来，他偷偷转身看了眼青峰，青峰竟然又拿了一床被躺在了床的另一边。不仅如此，青峰似乎连一丝想要碰黄濑的欲望都没有，他背对着黄濑呼吸很平稳……

小青峰不是睡着了吧？！

黄濑心里这个不爽，他慢慢往青峰被窝里挪，青峰完全无动于衷。黄濑感觉自己的自尊心受到了青峰的侮辱，他干脆直接掀开青峰的被窝钻了进去，黄濑用屁股顶了顶青峰的后背，结果换来青峰的一句“小鬼，你是有多动症？”

“小青峰我知道你在忍耐。”黄濑又顶了顶青峰，他用的是一种“我懂，我都明白”的语气，“装绅士什么的不适合小青峰……那个……”

青峰受不了黄濑不停地骚扰他便转过身把黄濑整个人都拉进怀里，他贴着黄濑的耳朵命令道，“睡觉。”

“哦。”这下黄濑可算老实了，他一动不动地缩在青峰怀里，虽说他刚刚在变着法子地挑逗青峰，可真被青峰搂在怀里了他又浑身紧张。

感受着青峰平稳的呼吸，黄濑又忍不住想要捉弄青峰一下，他把冰凉的脚贴在青峰热乎乎的小腿上，享受着青峰这个人体暖炉的服务。

黄濑的四肢在一年四季都凉的很这点青峰很清楚，他用左手环住黄濑的腰让他贴自己更近一些。青峰身上特别温暖，黄濑舒服地拱了拱青峰，期间还用他的兔子耳朵在青峰脸上好一顿蹭。

青峰把左手伸到黄濑脑袋下让他枕，黄濑也毫不客气地枕了上去，虽然抱怨青峰的肌肉太硬枕着一点也不舒服可黄濑却没让青峰抽走。

“小青峰，晚安。”

“快睡。”

“可是你还没和我说‘晚安’！小青峰你占我便宜！”

“说什么胡话，你个小鬼，真不该收留你。”

“我不是小鬼！还有，我现在以小青峰你恋人的身份要求你对我说‘晚安’。”

“真是个麻烦的小鬼。”

青峰用手把黄濑的脸转到自己面前在他的唇上印了个吻，黄濑傻愣愣地看着青峰脑袋瞬间就处于空白状态，发牢骚的话一句都想不起来了。

对于安静下来的黄濑很满意，青峰贴着黄濑的耳朵道了声“晚安”。

之后黄濑就老老实实地再也没敢说话，他的心“扑通扑通”跳的快极了，心想“小青峰还真是不客气，又被偷走了一个吻”。

明天再跟小青峰算接吻的账，黄濑想，现在还是老老实实睡觉才是聪明之举。

〔6〕

被青峰压了一夜黄濑睡得极不踏实，黄濑迷迷糊糊地抬了抬头想换个舒服的姿势，不经意间嘴唇似乎蹭到了什么了不得的东西。黄濑揉了揉睡得昏沉沉的眼睛，他看见在眼前放大的一张黑脸后吓了一跳，又和小青峰亲上了……刚刚抬头的时候不小心碰到了青峰的唇，黄濑睁眼一看，他们俩嘴唇贴着嘴唇，青峰的呼吸就喷在自己的脸上。

黄濑赶紧低下头，脸不由自主地红起来了。也不知道怎么回事，昨天在捐精所帮青峰用嘴取精时都没害羞过，可从昨天晚上在厨房里被青峰强吻了以后黄濑觉得自己变得奇怪了，他只要一被青峰亲就会心跳加速全身紧张。

“一大早的脸这么红，”黄濑动来动去早把青峰吵醒了，青峰见黄濑又是低头又是害羞捂脸的模样觉得有趣。刚睡醒青峰的嗓子还有点沙哑，他捏了捏黄濑发烫的脸蛋笑道，“你不会想要和我做……”

“小青峰你净瞎说。”黄濑背过身不让青峰看他的脸，青峰就把黄濑拉进怀里当成玩具熊一样抱着，黄濑不愤地撅着屁股来回顶青峰的小腹，结果发现青峰似乎有点勃起了……

黄濑赶紧缩回屁股，“小青峰你你你……你太色了！”

“喂，小子，这种现象在早上不是很正常吗？”青峰边说边把手伸到黄濑小腹隔着黄濑的睡衣揉着他的性器，不过一会儿黄濑的性器也微微勃起了。“你这里现在不也站起来了？”

“小青峰你还真是个无赖。”黄濑赶紧起身坐到离青峰最远的床角，他看着一脸得意的青峰心里琢磨着怎样做才能煞煞青峰的嚣张气焰。黄濑突然灵机一动，他笑嘻嘻地凑近青峰道，“敢不敢和我比赛啊，小青峰？”

青峰嘴角微微上扬，他超拽地做出“我会怕？”的口型，盯着黄濑的藏青色眸子里满是挑衅。

黄濑像个猴子似的“嗖”地一下蹿到青峰的小腹前，他勾了勾唇角一脸阴险相，只不过看在青峰眼里黄濑就是个狡猾的小屁孩，“那我们就比谁先让对方射出来！”

说罢黄濑就扒开青峰的内裤含住了青峰的性器。比起昨天在捐精所里的第一次这次黄濑算是有了一些经验，他用舌头绕着青峰的龟头舔了舔，见青峰眉头皱起来了便知道自己得逞了。黄濑得意洋洋地瞥了眼青峰，“我就先开始啦，小青峰。”

青峰没法用自己的逻辑解释黄濑帮自己口交这件事，黄濑口口声声说不喜欢他却连续两天做这种事，青峰都开始怀疑黄濑是不是真的不喜欢他了。不过既然黄濑提议要比赛青峰也不可能拒绝，他只是伸手摸了摸黄濑的性器就又胀大了一圈。

“啧啧，隔着衣服被我摸了一下就这样了，”青峰挑起黄濑卖力含住自己性器的脸庞道，“小鬼，你根本没有赢头。”

“停！”黄濑把青峰的性器吐了出来，只是被青峰摸了一下自己的性器就胀得比他用嘴含的青峰的性器还厉害，“我先去准备一下，你等会儿。”

黄濑匆匆忙忙跳下床跑到客厅，他把自己心爱的小兔子睡衣脱了下来。照刚刚那架势自己肯定会射得很快，黄濑可不想射在他心爱的睡衣里，所以他就赶紧跑来换上青峰昨晚给他找的衣服。

黄濑穿着刚刚遮住屁股的衬衫回到了青峰的卧室后又爬到青峰的小腹旁边，青峰忍不住咽了口口水。黄濑那两条白皙修长的腿全部露在外面，黑色的四角内裤因为衣服太短根本遮不住，这两条大白腿在青峰面前晃来晃去弄得他心里直痒痒，想象了一下它们缠在自己腰上的滋味……

“色峰，你又在想什么呢？”黄濑崛起屁股趴在青峰的小腹上发现青峰的性器自己就胀大了一圈，青峰以为黄濑是恼羞成怒要责备他，谁知黄濑突然笑嘻嘻道，“你一定要一直想啊，千万别停，哈哈。”

经黄濑这么一说那两条大白腿就一直在青峰的脑海里挥之不去了，黄濑咬住青峰的性器，也不管青峰疼不疼，他看着心不在焉的青峰他心里不好受，明明自己还在帮他口交！

这在黄濑眼里是比赛，可在青峰眼里就是做爱的前戏。黄濑的技术超烂，牙齿总是刮到青峰的性器，可青峰一想到黄濑现在正在为他做的事快感就从黄濑含着的地方涌到全身。

“小青峰，唔唔……”黄濑含着青峰的性器想说话，结果支支吾吾地青峰也没听清他要说什么。

黄濑用力一吮，青峰倒吸了一口凉气，他这才想到黄濑这么努力全都是为了赢他一次。

要知道这次可是机会难得，黄濑什么时候会再次脑袋抽筋提出这样让人热血沸腾的比赛都难说，青峰可不能浪费这样宝贵的可以碰触黄濑的机会。他二话不说拉着黄濑的双腿就往自己嘴边拽，他从黄濑的膝盖一直亲到黄濑的大腿根部，黄濑被他亲的就在崩溃的边缘。

“小青峰……你你耍赖！”黄濑脸比猴屁股还红，他从没被人这样亲过腿，青峰刚刚这么亲一道下来黄濑觉得自己的腿激动的直打颤。

“小鬼，不服你也可以这么干。”青峰换上了一副痞子样，他用双手握住黄濑的屁股蛋用力揉，手指还时不时地刮弄一下黄濑股沟里的小穴。“刚刚你可没说不许这样吧？”

黄濑见自己不占理便拿青峰的性器出气，他照着青峰的性器就咬了一口，见青峰疼得直皱眉才舒心了。黄濑乐颠颠地对着青峰笑，“诶呦，不好意思啊小青峰，我不小心咬上去了。”

很好，黄濑凉太，青峰心想，和我斗你还嫩了点。青峰也不反驳，他扒下黄濑的裤头照着黄濑粉嫩的性器就舔了上去。

“啊哈……小青峰……你你不许……不许这样……啊……”黄濑没想到口交的感觉竟然这么爽，他忍住不去弓起身子，一想到自己给青峰口交青峰这么泰然什么事没有一样，结果青峰给自己口交自己却不淡定地呻吟出声了都。

好丢人……黄濑简直想找个坑把自己埋了。他更加卖力地舔弄吸吮青峰的性器，不想输。

青峰察觉到了黄濑的野心，想让自己比他先射？昨天黄濑没含几口自己就射了，估计黄濑早就误会了他的性能力。青峰不准备和黄濑小打小闹下去了，他一口含住黄濑的性器用力吮吸，谁知黄濑因为前所未有的快感瞬间就射了出来。

青峰把黄濑的精液全数吞掉不说还恋恋不舍地把黄濑柱身上的白浊都舔干净了。

一切关于黄濑的事青峰都很清楚，所以为什么黄濑闻起来是甜的青峰清楚，他甚至知道如果黄濑让他碰的话他们有可能会有孩子。虽然黄濑的Omega信息素很淡，但是足以起到催情的作用了。

“小鬼，你输了。”青峰挑起黄濑不服气的脸笑道，“怎么说呢？”

“什么？”黄濑不知道青峰后一句话是什么意思。

“秒射。”

黄濑闻言就炸毛了，青峰说他“秒射”？！秒射？哈哈，黄濑感觉自己作为一个Alpha的自尊心被青峰狠狠地践踏了！

黄濑埋头在青峰胯下更加卖力地吸吮，他用舌头不停地舔舐青峰的龟头，也不顾青峰的耻毛扎得他难受。

青峰坐直了看着黄濑附在自己胯下不停地吸吮，这样的光景真是让青峰把持不住。

黄濑吸啊吸，可青峰就是不射。他不悦地吐出青峰的性器撅起嘴，他瞪着青峰埋怨道，“小青峰你就射一个能死啊。”

黄濑这话一说出口，青峰就把精液全数射在了黄濑那张倾国倾城的漂亮脸蛋上。

“小青峰你绝对是故意的！”黄濑愤怒地起身，他把脸凑到青峰身前往青峰的浴巾上蹭了蹭想用青峰自己的精液膈应膈应他。

青峰笑着把黄濑的从自己胸膛前拽起来，他捧着黄濑的脸吻了上去。黄濑瞪大了眼睛看着凑过来的大黑脸，青峰完全没有询问他的意见就吻了上来。

还有没有人权了！

黄濑用力推开了青峰，青峰擦了擦嘴角的津液，对于黄濑的阴晴不定青峰感到无比的疲惫。黄濑是前一秒跟你笑后一秒就能冲你哭的人，青峰完全摸不到他喜怒哀乐的规律。

“怎么，”青峰语气冷了下来，黄濑不喜欢和他接吻，可青峰觉得唯有接吻才是传递爱最真切的方式，做爱有时候并不是出自喜欢或爱，就像黄濑刚刚帮他口交并不是因为喜欢他一样。炮友做爱的时候不愿意接吻，就是因为他们之间没有爱，没有接吻的理由。“不是说交往吗，亲都不给亲算哪门子交往？”

“小青峰我要再比一次！”黄濑又无视了青峰的怒火，他心里念着刚刚输掉的比赛呢。“我们用做爱的方式，就是插入的那种。”

青峰略微吃惊地看着黄濑，他现在是真的糊涂了，黄濑对他是不是真得喜欢才会提出这样的比赛方式？

“别傻愣着了，咱们石头剪子布决定谁插谁。”黄濑骑在青峰身上伸出右手要和青峰划拳，青峰一听这谁上谁下居然还是说不准的事？

“石头剪子布！”青峰还没反应过来呢黄濑就单方面开始划拳了，结果青峰还是五指抱拳的状态，算是出了石头。黄濑精得很，他出了布，黄濑赢了。

不过黄濑似乎并没有为自己赢了而高兴不说看上去似乎很懊恼自己的提议。

青峰心里高兴，黄濑不想让他做受就直接让他插好了，弄得这么尴尬。青峰装作不乐意的模样道，“怎么，你想反悔？”

黄濑闻言小脖子一扬很有骨气道，“大丈夫一言九鼎，怎么可能反悔。”

青峰闻言大叫不好，黄濑难道真的想插自己？青峰根本不可能让黄濑上他，他在心里琢磨着怎么拒绝黄濑结果听黄濑嘟囔道，“黄濑凉太你个笨蛋，出布做什么！小青峰是石头，我是布，布包着石头，我就要包着小青峰……”

黄濑嘟囔道“我包着小青峰”的时候脸瞬间红到透了，他低着头害羞道，“小青峰，我要用下面含着你的那里啦，你准备好。”

青峰觉得自己嗓子发紧发干，今天是什么好日子，黄濑不仅给他口交还要同他做爱！

〔7〕

青峰心里热血沸腾的，他对黄濑实在没有抵抗力，见黄濑还在琢磨着怎么进行这个“布包着石头”的任务青峰想使使坏催催黄濑。青峰坐起身捏了捏黄濑泛红的漂亮脸蛋，话里全是挑衅的架势，“啧啧，害怕了？小鬼，你既然这么胆小就不该和我比划拳。”

“小青峰你以为我真的……”黄濑见青峰十分嚣张差点忍不住说出了真相，幸好黄濑的忍耐力不错，尤其是在青峰面前。黄濑做了个深呼吸，他一根手指头一根手指头地扒开青峰捏着他脸的手，“喂，黑皮，再叫一句小鬼试试。”

“怎么，想和我打一仗？”青峰见黄濑突然严肃起来觉得真有意思，黄濑在他眼里就是当年那个不服气地扒着他的腿一直喊着“再一次再一次，我一定要赢小青峰”的小黄毛而已，即使那张漂亮的脸蛋上露出的表情再愤怒再冷漠对于青峰来说黄濑也只是个孩子。青峰又抬起手照着黄濑的脸蛋捏了几下，“比我小十岁，不叫你‘小鬼’叫什么？”

“那我就一直叫你‘黑皮’！”黄濑反驳道，“还有就是不许掐我脸啊，大黑皮，破相了都。”

黄濑把衣服整理好，刚刚给青峰口交时衣服下摆蹿到黄濑胸部的位置了，右边肩膀也全部露了出来。他把双手搭在青峰的肩膀上，青峰的“大鸟”还没被塞回内裤里，黄濑往那里瞥了一眼，竖的厉害着呢。黄濑叹了口气，他站起身把自己身上的内裤扯掉随手一丢，内裤像只鸟似的飞得老远。黄濑洋洋自得，刚刚的动作既潇洒又颇具男子气概，青峰绝对是看傻眼了。

可事实上，黄濑白皙漂亮的下体袒露在青峰面前导致他整个人都要崩溃了，这绝对是老天爷给他的磨难，黄濑这个人就是老天爷给他的磨难。

青峰的喉结一直在上下动，他有点呼吸困难，面前漂亮的身体像只用尽法术卖弄风骚的狐狸精勾的他快要灵魂出窍了。青峰假装镇定地看着黄濑想知道他接下来还要怎么诱惑他，但是不管黄濑接下来要做什么青峰都打定主意了，就在今天，就在此刻，他要把黄濑吃的一根完整的骨头都不剩。

“喂，”黄濑见青峰用一种极其色气的眼神从他脱掉内裤开始就盯着他的下身，黄濑既气又觉得好笑，青峰简直太有趣了，像个没吃过荤菜的和尚。黄濑拍了拍青峰的脸，青峰回过神把目光重新移回到黄濑脸上，“我下面就那么好看啊，口水都快流出来了，黑皮君？”

“你干不干了？”青峰的“大鸟”精神的不行，为了显示他的性能之好站的笔直，柱体粗黑的吓人，黄濑很担心自己的后穴真的能吞下这种巨无霸？！

“干！我黄濑凉太说话哪有不算话过？”重新跪在青峰身体两侧坐到他的小腹上的黄濑为了解除浑身上下散发的紧张感用小穴磨了磨青峰的龟头，只听青峰在他耳边到吸了一口凉气，似乎紧张的不只是黄濑一个人。“好茶还要慢慢品呢，你急什么？”

“是，”青峰故意趁黄濑的小穴正好在他龟头正上方便用力顶了顶胯部，性器一深一浅地进了一点点。“好肉也要慢慢吃才够味。”

黄濑也不跟青峰墨迹，他皱着眉头一屁股坐了下去，青峰的性器蹭着黄濑的肠壁一路向下，它顶过黄濑的前列腺插到了很深的位置。黄濑因为太舒服了脖子不由自主地向后扬，他咬着下唇不让自己发出声音，完全不想做个淫荡的人。

青峰和黄濑都闻到了莫名其妙的甜香味，味道越来越腻人像是催情剂似的。黄濑扶住青峰的肩膀不停地上下动腰，每抽插一下黄濑都要大口呼吸一次，太舒服了，这是黄濑不曾到达过的极乐世界。

“你把这当什么了，黄濑？”青峰看着黄濑一脸隐忍的模样心里不是滋味，既然爱都做了就该不顾一切地享受这来之不易的肢体交融。青峰按住黄濑想再次抬起的腰，黄濑皱着眉头望向青峰，因为动情眸子里多了一层雾气，“你把我们的做爱当成什么了？”

“比赛哦。”黄濑忍住想要呻吟的冲动开口道，“要赢小青峰，要让先小青峰先射出来。”

“可我却把这当做恋人之间的性爱 。”青峰一个翻身将黄濑压到身下，那双藏青色的眸子里饱含了太多的感情，不甘、痛苦和不舍。青峰用双手抓住黄濑修长的双腿充满强制意味地将其缠到自己腰上，黄濑因为刚刚青峰这么折腾被青峰的性器插到高潮了。青峰抹了一手黄濑射在他小腹上的精液，“你输了黄濑。”

高潮过后浑身无力的黄濑看起来更加毫无防备，他满脸潮红地大口呼吸着，眸子却没离开过把他压在身下的暴君一刻。黄濑的衣服又乱七八糟地乱成一团，黄濑想伸手去整理一下却被青峰止住了。

青峰将黄濑的衣服掀开，他用两只带着薄茧子的大拇指轻轻摩挲着黄濑的两个乳头。黄濑扭着身子不想让青峰摸自己，青峰却俯下身贴着黄濑的左耳道，“比赛结束了，凉太。接下来，你就好好享受我给你的性爱体验，享受我作为你的恋人能给你的毫无保留的爱。”

说罢青峰把头埋进了黄濑的肩窝，黄濑身上的味道香的快把青峰逼疯了，那味道像是摄魂大法似的让青峰几度想要疯狂地贯穿黄濑。青峰细密的吻从黄濑的额头开始一直向下，鼻尖、脸蛋、嘴唇、脖子、锁骨、乳头……青峰想吻遍黄濑的全身上下每一个角落。

下身有规律地律动着，被青峰压在身下不停地抽插黄濑满脸泛红，看着青峰用力地动腰一直往自己身体里顶，黄濑脑海里竟然有种宁愿被青峰顶漏的想法。左乳乳头上的舌头像条灵活的小蛇一直在那里盘旋，被湿热柔软的舌头顶弄着，只有黄濑知道这种舒服的感觉有多么让人难堪。

青峰的双手在黄濑的侧腰和大腿根部这两个地方交替着抚摸，有时黄濑因为一波一波的快感腿部失去力气没缠紧青峰的腰时青峰就伸手强制他缠住自己。黄濑始终没有开口呻吟出一声，青峰知道这是黄濑的自尊心在作祟，他就算是被插到爽上天也忘不了他的自尊。黄濑一直就是个固执的人，他有着属于自己的一番处事原则，没有人能让他放弃掉他的原则。

下体交合处不停地传来水渍声和“啪啪”声，听得黄濑不好意思到想堵住耳朵。青峰一边抽插着黄濑一边用手指抚摸黄濑的脸，他太爱黄濑了，他自己都没想到会这么爱黄濑。如果什么时候黄濑变成了别人的丈夫或妻子，青峰怕他自己会冲动到用各种方法让这个家庭瓦解，把黄濑夺回来，不计后果的那种。

青峰用手指按揉着黄濑的薄唇，他想吻黄濑，他想用这种方式告诉黄濑他爱他。

青峰动腰的频率越来越快了，黄濑有点脱力，他只能用双手紧紧环住青峰的脖子让青峰能够尽情地在他身体里驰骋。黄濑尽自己所能用双腿缠住青峰有力的腰肢，他不由自主地开始扭腰配合青峰进入更深更舒服的地方。

“黄濑，”青峰突然把他的性器全部抽了出来，黄濑茫然不知所以地看着青峰，他有点委屈，不知道自己做了什么人青峰生气的事。黄濑刚想开口问个究竟青峰就把他翻了个面，青峰揽腰抱起黄濑让他跪趴在床上，让黄濑把他那圆润的屁股翘得更高一些。青峰用右手拇指揉了揉黄濑的后穴，那里被青峰撞得红肿不堪却十分诱人，青峰下身一热便又狠狠地将自己的性器送进了黄濑的身体里。“我们换个姿势。”

青峰似乎进入了黄濑体内另外一个通道，黄濑满头雾水不知道为什么这次被青峰插入的感觉和刚刚不一样。青峰进入了黄濑作为Omega体质保留的生殖道，这里承接着孕育生命的任务。青峰被黄濑窄热的生殖道快逼疯了，因为黄濑并非是个十足的Omega，所以他发情期身上散发的信息素并不浓。这使得他们俩人不会只因为Alpha和Omega特有的信息素相互吸引产生性冲动到无法避免的大干一场，信息素变成了性爱时的调味品，并不是完全无法抵抗的。

“凉太，你好紧。”青峰忘情地在黄濑的生殖道里抽插，虽然和刚刚在直肠道里的感觉并没有太多差别可在这里青峰突然觉得自己肩负了一种责任感。“给我生孩子，凉太。”

“小青峰……你……你别瞎说了。”黄濑上气不接下气道，他一方面要克制自己不能呻吟出来另一方面又要承受青峰给的极端快乐的享受，“我是……是Alpha啊。”

“凉太，”青峰更加卖力地动腰抽插黄濑，他快高潮了，在此之前他想得到黄濑的允许。“给我生孩子。”

黄濑无奈地回头看着一脸欲望的青峰，虽然知道不可能，可黄濑还是当做哄孩子一样答应道，“我给你生……给你生孩子……啊……”

黄濑答应的那一刻青峰射了出来，他扶住黄濑的腰亲吻着黄濑光滑白皙的后背。

黄濑察觉出了一丝异常，他扭头问道，“小青峰，你在我身体里结结了？”

青峰没有正面回答他，他把黄濑压倒在床上，他们身体相叠下体相连，青峰吻住了黄濑，吻住了他将来孩子的娘。

结结花了很长时间，期间青峰一直在做事后的爱抚工作。黄濑不耐烦地抖抖腰小声嘟囔道，“早知道就不让小青峰你射进来了，磨磨唧唧射精这么久还没完事。”

“射的越久说明你男人能力越强。”

结果黄濑毫无疑问地迟到了。被高尾骂了几句之后黄濑扶着无比酸痛的腰进了自己的取精室，他今天的客户是火神，和青峰同级的上校。火神一见到黄濑就满心欢喜，心想黄濑可真是个漂亮的人。火神的色心被黄濑一眼看穿了，结果黄濑用自己那Alpha闻起来巨臭无比的信息素招待了这个色心大起的上校同志。

帮火神检测精液是否合格时黄濑终于忍不住反胃的感觉跑到卫生间吐了一通，把早上在青峰“还没用我的奶汁烤洋葱汤喂饱你的两个小嘴”的嘲笑下喝到的真正的奶汁烤洋葱汤全数吐了出来。刚刚看火神的“大鸟”黄濑就开始反胃，他觉得恶心。后来闻到火神的信息素味黄濑实在是忍不住就跑去卫生间吐了。

黄濑十分委屈地看着高尾，吵着道，“小高尾我生病了，你快叫小绿间过来给我看看。”

在撒娇技能满点的黄濑面前高尾完全无力拒绝，何况这可是见绿间的机会，他立马答应下来去给绿间打了电话。火神在一旁心里不爽极了，这个漂亮的妞怎么闻到自己的味不兴奋不说反而吐了？

绿间匆匆忙忙地赶了过来，给黄濑诊断过后说出了一个让黄濑呆愣住的事实——黄濑怀孕了。

“小绿间你开玩笑的吧？”黄濑揪住绿间的袖子瞪着水灵灵的大眼睛望着绿间，“开玩笑的吧，开玩笑的吧？”

绿间嫌弃地看着黄濑扯住自己袖角的手，“你回去问问老师怎么回事吧。”

“呜呜，小青峰你快来接我。”黄濑无视掉了绿间的话拿起手机给青峰打了个电话，“我好像……怀了你的孩子……呜呜……”

“喂，你小子到底是个什么啊？”火神揪了揪黄濑的耳朵被黄濑瞪了一眼，“你身上的信息素味是因为你被标记了而不是因为你是Alpha？”

黄濑无视了火神乖乖地坐在捐精所休息区的沙发上等青峰来。他现在心里乱的很，明明是Alpha却怀孕了，黄濑实在想不通也稍稍过不去这个坎。

青峰十五分钟后赶到的，绿间在来时给他打电话说明了情况。青峰问绿间怎么确信孩子就是他的，绿间无比鄙夷地回道，“黄濑他就没喜欢过别人。”

黄濑一看见青峰就扑了过去，虽说两个大个子抱在一起很违和可黄濑管不了那么多，他发现自己现在特别需要青峰，他想被青峰安慰。

“小青峰，小绿间说我怀孕了，你说这怎么可能！我明明是个Alpha根本没办法怀孕啊。我说小绿间是庸医他不承认不说还打我脑袋，而且我们就做了那么一次怎么可能怀孕啊！再说就算是怀孕了，可我根本没做好心理准备啊，明明我也只是个孩子，怎么可能做另一个孩子的母亲啊！还有还有……”

“青峰，你能不能让这个神烦的家伙闭嘴啊？！”绿间被黄濑烦的要命，是omega不自知不说还把他当成了庸医，绿间都觉得自己的血压升高了。

青峰把黄濑揽在怀里微微低头吻住了黄濑，火神吓得差点吐血，在心里吐槽道，能不能不虐单身狗？！

一吻过后黄濑果然老实了。

青峰温柔地揉了揉黄濑的头发，“我告诉你是怎么回事，之后你可以选择打掉这个孩子。”

他们回了黄濑家，黄濑夫人拉着黄濑的手告诉了他所有实情。

黄濑夫人怕黄濑是Omega所以在他一出生后就立刻帮他做了DNA鉴定，她发现黄濑的DNA上有一个基因发生了突变。黄濑夫人将这个基因移植到实验鼠身上，她发现这个基因带有复制功能，它在夜间会处于激活状态并且可以复制信息素。在黄濑出生的三天后黄濑夫人没有检测出黄濑的性别，但她通过所获得的数据能够确信黄濑是Omega，只不过因为黄濑身上“复制”基因的特殊性黄濑的性别还未完全定型。黄濑夫人的研究结果表明，黄濑大概是这个世界上第一个七级Omega。

可这却加大了黄濑夫人想把黄濑改造成Beta或是Alpha的难度。想要综合掉七级omega的属性就必须要用七级Alpha或是八级Alpha的信息素，可当时生物信息素是严令禁止的违禁品，没有人敢把它当成产品生产。于是黄濑夫人就打起来青峰的主意。

青峰是八级Alpha，而且和黄濑家还有婚约，即使没有把黄濑成功地变成Alpha或是Beta黄濑夫人也准备用抑制剂帮黄濑压制气味，谎报黄濑的性别然后在黄濑成年发情时让青峰标记他。当时黄濑夫妇得知总统将在两年后下令omega全部抓起来集中生孩子，所以黄濑夫人甘愿触犯法律谎报黄濑的性别也要让黄濑自由自在地享受人生。当然，这是最坏的打算。

黄濑夫人找来了青峰，她没有隐瞒把一切都告诉了青峰，她知道青峰能听懂，八级Alpha是神一样的存在，是非常聪明的顶级物种。

青峰在得知自己的信息素能改变黄濑性别时觉得这没什么不好。黄濑夫人告诉他说这样一来黄濑的信息素味道会和他的一模一样，而黄濑对于青峰来说就是拥有两种性别的人。因为他们互相闻不到对方Alpha的信息素，所以青峰在黄濑发情期时能闻到被八级Alpha信息素掩盖的七级Omega信息素的味道。黄濑可以选择做一个Omega，但是作为Omega的黄濑只能属于青峰。

十岁的青峰还对大胸女人抱有着幻想，虽然知道黄濑仍旧可以以Alpha的身份生活，可一想到Omega属性的黄濑只能是自己的Omega青峰就有一种压力。青峰是个责任心极强的Alpha，这点像极了他父亲。青峰想到他们两家世代的约定，再想到黄濑和他是极其相配的八级Alpha和七级Omega，他没有理由拒绝履行诺言的请求。青峰在强大的责任心的要求下放弃了大胸部做起了黄濑的保姆，他几乎每天夜里都抱着黄濑睡觉，在黄濑的“复制基因”处于活跃状态时用他的信息素让这个基因记住他的味道。

黄濑身上这个神奇的基因不仅复制了青峰的信息素，就连属于八级Alpha的各种能力也都复制下来了。结果黄濑变成了等级低却能力爆表的Alpha，同时他还拥有了“copy”技能，几乎所有的事他看几遍就能做的特别好。

不过变成Alpha的黄濑作为Omega的身体结构还是保留了下来，他可以怀孕生孩子，但是只能是青峰的。爱上黄濑以后青峰到是庆幸Omega的黄濑只能是自己的，这种在生理上无法背叛他的完全属于让青峰的独占欲得到了充分的满足。

得知了真相后黄濑冲出了家门，青峰赶紧追出去拉住了黄濑。

“我知道你可能在怪我故意让你怀孕，可我没办法，黄濑，我爱你二十多年了。”青峰看着面无表情的黄濑露出了痛苦的表情，“我求你，黄濑，为我生下这个孩子，之后我会给你自由的。”

“喂，青峰大辉，”黄濑看着一脸痛苦的青峰难得认真道，“你以为我黄濑凉太是真的傻吗？”

“你什么意思……”青峰的确认为黄濑是蠢萌蠢萌的，难道不是？

“你以为我黄濑凉太真的傻到为了赢得比赛给男人口交？傻到石头剪刀布赢了还编瞎话说什么‘布包着石头’的鬼话？”黄濑看着一脸惊讶的青峰真想把他揍到满地找牙，原来在青峰心里他那么蠢？要知道黄濑可是Alpha，他霸气起来不比青峰差，他只是在喜欢的人面前示弱罢了。“要不是因为我喜欢你，你以为我会让你插？青峰大辉你太看不起我黄濑凉太了吧，好歹我也做了二十五年的Alpha，除了你之外也是打遍天下无敌手的，我会自投罗网投怀送抱把自己送到别人身下压？”

黄濑虽然是在告白可青峰听着像要打架一样，他还在分析黄濑是真的喜欢他吗？用着一副恶棍收保护费的语气告白，黄濑凉太还真就是黄濑凉太，天底下绝无仅有的奇葩。

“小鬼，既然你喜欢我为什么还装做不想和我在一起的模样？”青峰问出了心里的疑惑，他跟黄濑告过白，分别在他八岁和二十五岁的时候，可黄濑都用同样的手段，无视，拒绝了他。

“因为在感情上我不想输给你。”黄濑对上了青峰的眸子。黄濑发现自己喜欢上了青峰是在就捐精所重逢时，他发现以前和青峰种种快乐的时光全部在头脑中回放起来。那时黄濑才发现二十五年来他最在乎的人恐怕只有青峰，当年的憧憬不知道什么时候变味了，变成了喜欢。可黄濑害怕，他从未赢过青峰，他怕在感情上也输给了青峰，即使青峰在八岁时更他告白过。所以黄濑决定把自己的爱藏起来，只有在他确认过青峰真的是深深地爱着自己后再把心交出来。“小青峰你看起来很强大，即使我拒绝了你你也会很快从这段感情里走出来吧？可我没办法，如果我真的把心都掏给了一个人就再也没可能要回来了。”

“这大概是我这辈子听过最美的情话了，黄濑。”青峰把黄濑拉进怀里吻了上去。

黄濑趴在青峰胸口，“小青峰，我要给你生一堆猴子。”

黄濑怕和青峰接吻，因为被青峰吻住他就会动摇，他就想迫不及待地跟青峰表白。所以每次接吻黄濑都会傻愣愣地不说话，他心里忐忑不安，他想要拥有青峰的爱一辈子。

青峰和黄濑结婚了，灰崎在黄濑的婚礼是作为伴娘出席。他逮到机会就和黄濑抱怨道，“小美妞，肥水不流外人田，你竟然把自己流到了青峰的田里！你要是告诉我你是Omega我忍着青峰的臭味也把你给标记了！”青峰知道后想给灰崎几拳，只可惜灰崎被黄濑护着他没机会下手。

黄濑夫人把黄濑身上的“复制基因”普及于世，新婚夫妇可以自主选择是否通过体外受精形成受精卵后进行基因移植。总统下令不仅解放了所有Omega，还制定了一个“Omega计划”。凡是生下Omega的家庭每个月可以领到两万元补助直到Omega十八岁成人。市场上也允许买卖各种信息素，自此帝光的性别比例开始得到改善。

〔十年之后〕

黄濑挺着大肚子回了娘家，黄濑夫人出去了，灰崎却在黄濑家。

“哟，小美妞，又怀上了？”灰崎一边嗑着瓜子一边像看笑话一样看着黄濑，可别说，黄濑就算是怀了这么多孩子身材却也没走形。“这是老五了吧？你当年是答应青峰给他生个篮球队啊，排球队啊还是足球队啊？”

“祥吾你就知道看我笑话！”黄濑夺过灰崎手里的瓜子自己嗑了起来，“小青峰太不像话了，天天晚上都压在我身上吵着要做，结果我好不容易恢复的身材现在又胖回去了。”

“哈？你个孕夫还能和青峰做爱？”灰崎瞪大了眼睛看着结婚以后有了爱情滋润更加漂亮的黄濑问道，“你们不怕流产啊？”

“小绿间说可以用直肠做，不插进生殖道就完全没有问题不说，还有助于安抚孕夫和胎儿……”

“还有这么个说道？”灰崎摸了摸自家闺蜜的黄毛，“可怜你了，小美妞。谁叫你长这么美，青峰那个黄暴星人守着你可不是天天都要硬上几回才肯罢休。”

“可是小青峰都不关门！昨天小青峰抱着我坐在沙发上看电视的时候小辉突然跑过来把小凉压在地上，然后小凉就叫了起来。我就问小凉怎么回事，小辉说小凉在学被爸爸压着的妈妈叫床！当时小青峰不觉得害臊不说还夸小凉学的挺像！”黄濑毫无知觉自己其实在变相秀恩爱，“小青峰天天都要我不说，还经常一夜七次，完全不体谅我！洗澡的时候手也会不老实地乱摸。而且他现在每天都要早安吻、早饭吻、上班吻、下班吻、晚饭吻、洗澡吻、爱前吻、爱后……”

“停！”灰崎觉得自己快要被面前这个秀恩爱秀死人不偿命的黄毛魔头给逼疯了，他赶紧看了眼手表道，“五点了，你家黑皮下班了，快回家去。要不然他又好吃你醋，晚上折腾死你。”

“那祥吾我先走啦～明天还来找你！”

灰崎决定从此再也不帮黄濑夫人看家了。

“黄濑，”吃完晚饭青峰抱着黄濑在沙发上看电视，青峰家的老三小辉和老四小凉在地毯上打打闹闹的。“今天在沙发上……”

“不要。”黄濑一口回绝了，“小辉和小凉还在这玩呢，你怎么敢想那种事。”

“小凉，行不行再要一个小弟弟？”青峰叫住了被小辉追着跑的小凉问道。

“小凉要！”小凉闻言赶紧跑过来蹭青峰的大腿。

小辉不满地揽住小凉的腰道，“这个黑皮爱的不是你，他要和黄毛在沙发上做爱，你快和我回屋。”

黄濑不由地感叹和青峰小时候一模一样的小辉连性格都像青峰，早熟什么的更是。

“黄濑，我爱你。”青峰把溜号的黄濑压倒在沙发上接吻，“你给我生个足球队吧。”

“你怎么不滚啊，小青峰！”

结果黄濑给青峰生了八个孩子，小八是唯一一个女孩，大家都不由羡慕这个女孩有七个帅气爆表的哥哥，可惜小女孩是个五级Alpha……外人只有让儿子被压才能把小八娶回家……

青峰说他很幸福，因为身边一直有黄濑陪伴。

黄濑说他很不幸福，因为要一直给青峰生孩子。

结果有一个人说了谎。

黄濑知道为了和他在一起青峰忍受了二十五年的孤单，因为责任心，所以在三十五岁之前青峰一直保持单身，即使追他的人成群结队。

“小青峰，我不要再生了。”

“顺其自然。”

“顺其自然个屁，你天天压我顺其自然就是我还抵生！你要是再这样毫不节制我就去做结扎手术！”

“青峰大辉，你外面是不是有人了！”——来自两天没被青峰碰的黄濑。

青峰笑嘻嘻地把黄濑公主抱到床上扒了裤子，“我还以为你还能再忍一阵，啧啧，就那么想要我？”

“混蛋啊，小青峰，别扯我内裤，要扯就去扯你的外遇去。”

“马上就让你爽，小怨妇。”青峰得逞似的再一次把黄濑吃干抹净。

吃干抹净！

END


	4. 【青黄】青峰的移动城堡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔法师峰（150岁）×平民服装店老板濑（23岁）  
> 名字很眼熟，哈哈，是根据宫崎骏的《哈尔的移动城堡》改编的。最近重温了宫崎骏的动画电影，超级喜欢宫爷爷的动画。不过原著里哈尔胆子有点小和青峰不太符合所以会改变一些情节，我们的小青峰永远都是酷酷的帅帅的～

（1）

公元四零一五年，桐皇国国王胸怀野心对外发起了侵略战争，结果不料没打下敌国不说桐皇反被敌人攻击。所幸桐皇国士兵训练有素，加上在国内作战熟悉地形，这才勉强守住了桐皇国大门。可同时，这些所谓的保家卫国的将士们终于有借口大摇大摆地在桐皇任意一条的街道上乱晃，也可以在不见天日的小巷里调戏看上的漂亮女人或男人。桐皇是个思想开放的国度，男人被强奸在这里并不是什么稀罕的新闻，特殊时期法律更是无力又苍白的纸上谈兵。

“天气可真好。”黄濑开打了卧室里临近火车轨道的那扇窗，即便是在战火频发的桐皇也有难得的安宁时光。黄濑独自经营一家服装店，他从过世的父亲那里学来了缝制衣服的手艺。一开始父亲要他传承手艺时黄濑心里是一千个一万个不愿意，他作为男人的自尊心很强，根本无法容忍像个女人似的坐在缝纫机前娘了吧唧地做衣服。可自从五月说他父亲坐在缝纫机前缝制衣服的样子超帅后，黄濑像是突然转性了，他下定决心要做桐皇最优秀的裁缝。

桃井五月是桐皇国海常街道这一带有名的美女，出身贵族，是很多男人的梦中情人。黄濑也不例外，虽然他好看到女人都嫉妒的地步。黄濑发誓要亲自为五月缝制婚纱，结果她嫁给了别的男人，黄濑的发小——自带隐身技能的半个魔法师，黑子哲也。

“唔……唔……”远方传来了民用火车鸣笛的声音，黄濑赶紧关上了窗。以煤炭作为动力的民用火车被改造的面目全非，原本拉乘客的车厢被改装成货厢，在战争时期被理所当然地征用作为为前线供应资源的工具之一。

看着窗前漫天飞舞的黑烟黄濑叹了口气，安宁的生活被桐皇国自作聪明、野心勃勃的国王彻底破坏掉了。如今桐皇的街景虽然看上去同战前没什么区别，可藏在人民平静内心下的人心惶惶却是无法否认的。

太阳已经要落山了，店里也没有客人，黄濑早早就关了店门。毕竟身于水深火热的时期，太少人还会在意穿的怎么样了。不过战前黄濑店里到是很红火，毕竟帅哥效应的强大是了然于心的事。客人中也有几位女士十分幸运地成为了黄濑为数不多的女友，可她们当中最多的也就同黄濑交往了两个月，最好的也只到拉拉手的程度，说出去都叫人笑话。甚至逼的几个女孩都抛弃了身为淑女的所有矜持想强吻黄濑或是按时想上床，这些都被黄濑巧妙地躲避开了。黄濑曾开玩笑地同五月说，“你不嫁我我都无法爱上别的女孩了，看来我黄濑凉太势必要单身一辈子了。”

若是说实话，对五月的好感也只是年少轻狂的怦然心动而已，黄濑知道即使五月没嫁给黑子他也不会娶五月。黄濑凉太，一个二十三岁的成年男子，既然至今未爱上过任何人，未体验过爱的滋味。

去黑子那里看一看吧，听说他们夫妇俩新开了一个咖啡厅，果然五月是个浪漫的人。即使在随时有可能被落下的导弹炸成灰烬的时期也无法改变那种向往浪漫的性格，当然，就像战火也改变不了动摇不了黄濑乐观的心态一样。

黄濑放弃了绕远的街道选择走小路，他可不怕那些桐皇士兵。黄濑在十五岁时就拿过跆拳全国冠军，当年和他同台竞技的甚至有现役士兵。当然，魔法师除外，魔法师作为拥有强大力量的人群是不允许参与平民竞赛。黄濑有去申请过进入国立魔法师学院，可惜的是能够成为魔法师的人都有一种与生俱来的能力，然而这并不是所有人都具备的。

果不其然，在黄濑穿过繁华热闹的集市走到另一条僻静的巷间小路上后，两个穿着红黑色桐皇军装的男人出现在黄濑面前。他们手里夹着一看就是廉价的香烟，用一种极其露骨的色情眼神盯着黄濑看，喉结因为按捺不住的欲望不停地上下滚动。黄濑轻蔑地笑了一下，没有畏惧，更没有放慢或停下脚步。其实黄濑心里兴奋的不行，因为战争而压抑的心情丝毫无处抒发，正好可以把这两个找死的男人当成沙包发泄一下。

“你长得可真好看啊。”就当黄濑若无其事地从这两个士兵面前走过时，靠近黄濑的那个好死不死地拉住了黄濑的胳膊用十分色情的口吻道，“来让爷爽爽，爷还没上过这么好的货色。”

“别说你，就是国王依我看也没压过这样的尤物，哈哈哈。”另一个男人也不甘示弱，拉住黄濑的另一只胳膊防止黄濑逃跑。

黄濑大喜，他还担心这两个蠢货有贼心没贼胆不敢碰他。幸好他们下手碰他了，黄濑心想，否则他无故伤人把他们打残了在道义上站不住脚。

黄濑刚想松松筋骨照这两个人肋骨来上几拳就被一股莫名其妙的力量向后吸走了，黄濑还纳闷是哪个不长眼的坏了自己的好事身体就落入了一个微冷的怀抱里。来者比一米八九的黄濑还高上三厘米的样子，有着古铜色的皮肤和不亚于黄濑的英俊相貌。

“两位是准备骚扰我的人吗？”这人的声音同他冷漠且充满威严的脸一样极具威慑力，那两个士兵见来者不善恐怕是个厉害的魔法师便赶紧开脱。

“有男朋友跟我们说一声啊，我们又不是强人所难的坏人。你们聊你们聊，我们去巡逻保卫国家了。”说罢两人撒腿就跑，不出十秒就无影无踪了。

“你……”黄濑瞪着还搂着他不放的男人，想要脱口而出的脏话被这个黑皮活生生地打断了。黄濑没有骂人的习惯，突然想说脏话可能是因为战争的压抑和孤身一人寂寞累积的缘故。

青峰低头瞥了一眼怀里的金毛，刚刚看背影就觉得肯定是个美人，可他没想到这金毛竟然美到如此令人哑口无言的地步。不过青峰没有时间同这个漂亮的平民调情，荒野女巫那个死老太婆放出了一堆除不掉的烂泥来追杀他。青峰搂紧黄濑，“感谢的话一会儿再说，抱紧我。”

黄濑白了青峰一眼，黄濑敢拿他的外貌保证他脸上没有一处不是写满了怨恨和多管闲事，能从这张脸上看出感谢，面前这个人不是情商超低就是弱智。就当黄濑想挣脱开青峰的怀抱再赏黑皮两拳时，从高耸的墙缝之间突然冒出了两股恶心的湿漉漉的泥巴凑成的人形怪物，而他们的目标毫无疑问就是他们俩！作为一个平民黄濑虽然天不怕地不怕但是对于超人类世界还是充满了莫名的恐惧，或许这是源于当时参加魔法师入学测试时差点被魔性怪物分尸的心理阴影。黄濑吓得搂紧了青峰，就算对面前这人有千恨万恨黄濑也知道此时他只能把命全权交给这个人左右。

“投怀送抱吗？”就在腹背受敌泥巴怪物马上要抓住黄濑的喉咙时，伴随着青峰近乎冷嘲热讽的声音是突然迅速垂直上升，“做为美人还是矜持点更诱人。”

时机正好，就在青峰腾空的一刹那分别从青峰身前和背后攻击的怪物狠狠地撞在一起炸成了一滩烂泥。

“结束了？”青峰看着巷间的那滩粪黄色烂泥冷笑了几声，“还以为荒野女巫是个厉害角色，竟然不过如此。”

黄濑有恐高症，他完全没有理会青峰自己在那里自言自语些什么。本来黄濑就是面对面被青峰抱在怀里，腾空了以后黄濑吓得本能似的用双腿紧紧地缠住了青峰的腰，把头埋在青峰因为衣领微敞露出来的胸膛上。

“想被我抱吗？”青峰看着不雅地抱着自己的黄濑，黄毛这是明目张胆地勾引。“去哪，我送你。”

“黑桃咖啡屋。”黄濑紧闭着双眼，他的大脑因为恐惧已经完全分析不出青峰话里的深层含义了，否则他绝对会在落地之后照青峰命根子赏他几腿跆拳道里最狠毒的绝招。还思淫欲？直接让他变中性人。

青峰刻意放慢速度飞行，出于私心想多看看怀里这张过分好看的脸。若不是魔法师不能同平民有过多牵扯青峰到真有把此人撸回移动城堡里做压堡夫人。

降落在黑桃咖啡店二楼阳台上，青峰拍了拍黄濑的屁股示意他可以松腿了。黄濑像只怕事的鸵鸟似的先抬头确认真的落地了之后才发现自己用腿夹着青峰腰的动作像是欲求不满的受缠着他的小攻想索要更多似的。

黄濑吓得赶紧跳到地上头也不回想往店里走，可刚要进到二楼餐厅就被青峰拽回二楼阳台狠狠地按在红砖垒成的墙壁上。黄濑屏住了呼吸，面前这人是个魔法师无疑，虽然不像坏人可从面相看也难说是好人。黄濑是聪明人，虽然生活无聊透了可他也没活够，完全没有想英年早逝的念头。

青峰左手撑在黄濑右耳旁边的墙壁上，左手微微用力捏着黄濑的尖下巴，面前这个男人让他心动的同时也激怒了他。且不说青峰让他不费一点力气就来到了咖啡馆，就是在巷子里的英雄救美也足以让面前的人以身相许了吧？虽然青峰不会违背当初成为魔法师前签下的协议书——爱上平民者被发现双双绞刑，但这个平民未免有点狼心狗肺了。

“我救了你。”青峰用藏青色的眸子狠狠地盯着不到五厘米距离那双灵动的蜜色眸子，大概是紧张，黄濑一直在眨眼睛。细长浓密的眼睫毛一眨一眨的看着青峰心里痒痒，他闭上了眼睛无限凑近黄濑。

黄濑被青峰突然靠近的举动吓了一跳，直到那双冰凉的唇贴在自己双唇上时黄濑都还因为惊吓一直睁着眼睛。大脑呆滞了三十秒，等慢慢开始运转时青峰已经攻陷黄濑的口腔了。冰凉的舌头在黄濑嘴里横行霸道地索求，青峰的体温比起常人微凉，触摸起来很舒服。

在舌头被青峰的舌头碾压掠夺了十几次后毫无接吻经验的黄濑浑身发软，若不是青峰双手扶着黄濑的腰黄濑怕是会沿着墙壁滑倒在地上。相比黄濑经常流连花丛中的青峰经验十足，吻得黄濑既舒服又享受完全失去了反抗意识。从黄濑口中不舍地抽出舌头以后青峰留恋地舔了舔黄濑唇线，他用性感低沉又略微沙哑的声线贴着黄濑的右耳道，“别让我再碰到你，否则不会这么轻易放过你了。”

青峰转身离开后黄濑就因为失去了支持坐倒在地上，他不知道自己怎么了，心脏那里狂跳的厉害。

“小黄？”五月上二楼时恰好看见了阳台上的黄濑，来开门见真的是黄濑吓了一跳。

黑子听见五月的声音也上了楼，看见阳台上目光涣散的黄濑知道是青峰做的这一切。黑子让五月扶好黄濑，他用双手拂过黄濑呆滞的眸子嘴里似乎在念着奇怪的咒语，念完的一瞬间黄濑突然回过神了。

“小黄你吓死我了！”五月舒了一口气，黄濑刚刚的模样像是灵魂被吸走了一样。

“我刚刚是怎么了？”黄濑只知道自己刚才脑袋一阵空白却不清楚原因。

“黄濑君被夺心大盗青峰大辉迷惑了。”黑子平静道，“我有告诫过黄濑君要小心对你居心叵测的人。”

“小黑子，是你太敏感了，我现在不是好好的？”黄濑一想到刚刚那个臭黑皮把他的初吻夺走了气就不打一处来，以前那么多女孩他都没献出初吻，结果竟然被一个粗汉子夺走了！是魔法师又有什么了不起，再让我黄濑凉太看见他就当场给他来一个过肩摔。

在黑子和五月的咖啡店里吃了晚饭后黄濑回到了自己的服装店，刚要锁门时一个脸上肚子上堆满了赘肉身着黑色抹胸衣服化着俗气的浓妆的肥婆推门而入。

“没想到青峰大辉会看上你这种货色，”女人无视了黄濑一副送客的表情在服装店里打量了一圈后把目光落在黄濑身上，“明明只要大胸女人的，真看不出一个男人的飞机场是怎么勾引到青峰大辉的。”

黄濑尽量克制想动手打这胖女人的冲动，他走到门前拉开门做了送客的姿势，用并不和气的声音道，“本店已经打烊了，请你出去。”

女人似乎被激怒了，她用尖锐刺耳的声音道，“你知道我是谁吗，竟敢用这种语气同我讲话！我是荒野女巫。”

女人突然像一阵风般穿过了黄濑的身体，伴随着几声慎人的大笑声，她消失在了漆黑的大街上。

“替我把这个带给青峰大辉，哈哈哈。”

黄濑赶紧锁上门，今天发生的所有事情实在太匪夷所思了。黄濑觉得自己想要冷静一下，他缓慢地挪动着步伐走进卧室，身体不知道为什么变得异常沉重。回到卧室看到镜子里那张极度陌生苍老的像老爷爷一样的面孔黄濑竟然没有太过惊吓，他知道这是刚刚那个自称“荒野女巫”的人对他下的咒语。

要离开这里，这是黄濑唯一的念头，他不想以这幅模样吓坏街坊四邻，他们已经饱受战争的折磨了。黄濑赶紧收拾好一小包行李出了门，他不知道要去哪里，但所幸这老爷爷般的身子骨还算硬实。

走到哪算哪吧，他对现在的生活也没有什么留念的。

（2）

黄濑一步一步地往门外挪动略微肥胖的身子，他看了眼怀表，下十阶台阶竟然用了三分钟。黄濑想起刚刚在卧室镜子里看见自己的模样，脸上的皮肤因为极度缺水变得松弛下垂，金黄色的头发全部变成了银色，肤色暗黄不说还布满了棕褐色的老年斑……这样想来，黄濑才意识到他现在这副摸样有多吓人。他当时看到镜子里那景象只是略微慌张，冥冥之中总觉得会变回以前的模样，他心里有一个很坚定的信念：变成这样只是荒野女巫对他施加了一个极具恶作剧性质的魔咒而已。

黄濑遇到了好心人，他们开着拖拉机载黄濑来到了靠近桐皇国未开发地带的小村落。好心人临走前不放心留这样一个老人家在荒郊野岭里，几番劝说过后黄濑还是坚持要留下，他们无奈拗不过面前这个看上去很固执的老爷爷，最后只好开着拖拉机离开了。

黄濑勉强能够弯腰把肥大的裤腿向上挽一截，就是这样简单的弯腰动作对于年迈的黄濑来说都很艰难。不知什么时候天空变得灰蒙蒙一片，不一会儿就下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨。黄濑急忙在山丘周围的石缝间寻找一根结实点的木棍之类的东西做拐杖。下雨天路会变滑，这身老骨头要是摔上一跤恐怕十天半个月都好不了。

这片草原他小时候同父亲一起来过，那时他大概只有四五岁的样子。虽然当时还是乳臭未干的小孩，黄濑却同样被自然赋予他们的这片广袤无边的绿色海洋震撼到了。黄濑还记得往草原深处走就能看到一大片颜色各异的野花，一簇一簇漂亮的就像是童话世界。

“那是什么？”黄濑放下手里白布包裹的行李，歇过之后身体明显有劲多了，走起路来也比刚刚快上不少。黄濑爬到小山丘顶端，那里似乎有一根十分适合做拐杖的木棍卡在了石缝里。深吸一口气，黄濑扑过去抱住木棍露在石缝外面的部分用力往外拉。他试着用力往外拔了三四次都没有成功，结果累的气喘吁吁地坐在巨石上喘气，“呼呼……我先休息一会儿，一定会把你拔出来的。”

淅淅沥沥得小雨渐渐变大了，黄濑这下可心急了。一定要有一根拐杖才行，要不然一会儿下山丘时肯定会摔跤的。他慌忙地站起身子，因为起身的速度太快身体不稳差点一头栽倒在地上。黄濑俯下身崛起屁股把全身的力气都集中在胳膊上，你能行的黄濑凉太，黄濑用力一拉，终于把木棍从石缝里拽出来了。

“原来是个稻草人，怪不得会卡住。”黄濑把这稻草人垂直放在地上，他大概有一米九那么高，作为头发的装饰竟然是红色的稻草。黄濑长这么大还没见过红色的稻草呢，他仔细盯着那稻草人的头发，因为被咒语诅咒变成老爷爷背驼了，黄濑的身高从一米八九瞬间缩成了一米六五。

稻草人像是被黄濑盯得有点不自在，他跳出了黄濑视线。黄濑吓得赶紧抓住稻草人的身子慌张道，“喂，你不能跑，你是我的拐杖，没有你我会摔跤的。”

稻草人像是听懂了黄濑的话停在原地盯着黄濑看，它像是在做一项决定似的。

黄濑本来还被会自己跳的稻草人吓到了，可想到自己的境况也很具有戏剧性便淡定了很多。这个稻草人大概也被人下了什么咒语才会是这幅模样的吧……

“我救了你诶。”黄濑看着始终和他保持两米的距离不肯让他靠近的稻草人叹了口气，既然没法抓住它那还不如赶紧拿起行李去某个人家躲雨更有意义。黄濑缓慢地站起身捡起被他放在地上的包裹后也不回头看稻草人了继续登山，“别再卡进石缝里了。”

稻草人看见老爷爷走了赶紧追过去，毕竟是救命恩人，他是要帮一下的。稻草人赶紧蹦到黄濑面前在地上写了他的名字——火神大我。

“诶？你怎么又回来了？”黄濑被突然蹦到他面前的稻草人吓了一跳，往地上一看竟然是人名？！“你叫火神大我？”

稻草人围着黄濑周身转，似乎很开心黄濑知道了他的名字。

“那我以后叫你小火神好了。”黄濑伸手扶着火神，有一个支撑点走起路来也轻松了很多。“你知道哪里可以避雨过夜吗？”

黄濑跟着火神翻过了几个小山丘后在远处平坦的草坪上看见了十米多高的破铜烂铁堆砌成的类似房子一样的东西，他抬头看了眼火神问道，“是这里吗？”

火神原地蹦了蹦示意就是这里。黄濑明白了火神的意思后就跟着火神走到了门入口，用力一顶，门就打开了。

屋内的景象更是脏乱到吓人的地步了……破锅、木头堆得到处都是，地上灰沉沉的一片。

“真脏啊……”黄濑赶紧走到炉火边的椅子上坐下，外面因为下雨气温有点低，黄濑感觉身上发冷。火神不知道从哪里找来了干净的毛毯子披在了黄濑身上，黄濑笑着跟火神道了谢。

“喂，你是怎么进来的？”黄濑吓了一跳，这声音竟然是炉火里的火苗发出来的！“赶紧出去啊，不然青峰回来我又要受责备了。”

青峰？黄濑对这个名字是极其敏感的，若不是因为青峰吻了他估计荒野女巫不会把他变成现在这幅模样。

“是你在说话吗？”黄濑拿起炉火旁边的铁铲子铲了铲火苗问道，“你说这里是青峰的移动城堡？”

“喂，你既然敢对大恶魔灰崎大人不敬！”火焰突然变成了恶魔形状朝黄濑伸手，不过完全没有吓到黄濑。“喂，不许再捅我了！你快点给我拿根木头来，我快没得烧了。”

“你先回答我的问题。”黄濑用铁钳子夹起了一块木头，但就是不给灰崎加上。灰崎在一边用手用力够可就是够不到，黄濑把木头放在一个恰好看起来能碰到实际上碰不到的地方。

“你竟然敢威胁灰崎大人！等青峰回来我要告诉他！”灰崎恼羞成怒地趴在仅剩的一块小木头上，像个受委屈吵着要向家长告状的孩子。

“既然如此那我去睡觉好了。”黄濑故意起身要离开，灰崎吓得赶紧叫住黄濑道，“这里是青峰的移动城堡。赶紧说你还想知道什么？”

“那你是谁？”黄濑见灰崎服软了便坐下继续和小火苗聊天。

“我是大恶魔灰崎祥吾，我之所以是现在这幅模样是因为和青峰签订了契约。我的原身能帅哭你这个老头子！”灰崎一边小心翼翼地站在最后那一小块木头上一边耍酷似的变成各种各样他自认为能展现他作为一个恶魔吓人的模样。“你帮我解除这个契约吧？”

“嗯……”黄濑有点困了，眼睛昏昏沉沉地闭上了，回答灰崎的话也不走心。

“喂，你先给我加木头啊！”灰崎见黄濑睡过去了吓了一跳，大声喊道，“喂，死老头，你说话不算话！”

灰崎站在仅存的一下块木头上大喊着，可黄濑睡得太沉完全叫不醒。

“叮～”青峰回来了，他看起来似乎很疲惫，不过他还是看到了炉火旁椅子上的黄濑。他一眼就认出了黄濑，不知道是谁狠心给这样漂亮的一个男人吓了如此狠毒的咒语。

“明天再找你算账。”青峰往炉火里丢了两根木头后对灰崎道。说吧他抱起黄濑往二楼卧室走。

“是他自己闯进来的！”灰崎委屈地看着青峰的背影道，“你口味还真重，老头也喜欢？”

把黄濑放到床上后青峰脱掉了黄濑身上的衣服，只剩下四角内裤。青峰习惯裸睡，是裸的极为彻底的那种。青峰脱光了衣服以后也上了床，他拦腰讲黄濑拉进自己怀里，虽然抱着老爷爷模样的男人的确不太舒心，不过黄濑身上的味道真的很好闻。

这一觉青峰睡得极好，连生物钟都推迟了半个小时。

“青峰，再不起来就迟到了！”高尾推开青峰卧室房门道，可看到青峰裸着身上抱着一个同样裸体的老爷爷在怀里这样极具冲击力的面前吓得差点摔倒。

黄濑被高尾的喊叫声吵醒了，睁开眼睛后看到青峰的裸体也吓惨了。在发现自己也几乎是一丝不挂的状态黄濑赶紧把被裹在身上。结果青峰的身体完全暴露在外面了，漂亮的肌肉和即使没有勃起也十分可观的下体全部被黄濑看到了。不过青峰到是很坦然，在黄濑把被扯走的一刹那皱了一下眉头后就下床面对着黄濑穿上衣服了。

在帮黄濑捡衣服的时候发现了他衣兜里纸质的咒符，是荒野女巫的。原来黄濑是被荒野女巫利用了。

青峰盯着缩成一团怕自己非礼他的黄濑又是一皱眉，默默地施了个咒语，黄濑立刻变回了原来的模样。再看一次那张极度漂亮的脸还是忍不住想把他就地正法插个爽快。昨天回来以后青峰就对着黄濑那张脸手淫了很久，他第一次发现还有比大胸女人还要让他兴奋的人存在。

不过黄濑身上的咒语青峰只能解开一半，只有别人才看得到黄濑本来的样子，黄濑若是自己照镜子仍旧是老爷爷的模样。

黄濑穿好衣服下楼后青峰已经把早餐做好在吃了。青峰旁边坐着一个十岁左右的小男孩，黑色头发，模样到是挺可爱的。男孩看见黄濑先是一惊，然后和青峰窃窃私语起来。灰崎看到黄濑以后也吓了一跳，哪里来的这么好看的人，这完全是他喜欢的类型！

“你可以留下来。”青峰虽然是跟黄濑说话眼睛却没看向黄濑，像是主人和奴仆似的。“不过你若是对这个城堡形成了危害就不怪我手下不留情。”

黄濑在心里鄙视了青峰无数下，不过表面上却做出一副老好人的模样。毕竟寄人篱下，不在这里呆着他也没脸回小镇上去了。

“你好，我叫高尾。”高尾闻言开心地扑倒黄濑身上，青峰时常不在家，通常家里就只有他一个人，他简直要无聊死了。这下好了，不仅来了个人，还来了个这么漂亮的人，简直太美好了！

“我是黄濑凉太，你可以叫我黄濑爷爷。”黄濑笑道，“我以后叫你小高尾行吗？”

高尾还纳闷黄濑为什么自称爷爷，想起刚刚看到青峰怀里的黄濑的确是老爷爷模样就更加糊涂了，难道是青峰变的戏法？

“一会儿你要是想打扫就随便打扫一下，我的东西不许动。”青峰吃完早饭就起身出门了。

“小高尾，这早饭是那个大黑皮做的？”黄濑不敢置信地看着高尾问道，毕竟像青峰这样高冷的男人应该是什么家务都不会做的类型吧？

“是青峰做的。”高尾答道，“怎么样，味道还不错吧。”

黄濑尝了一口，比他做的好吃多了……

要不要留黄濑在城堡里青峰纠结了很久，不得不承认他对黄濑有想要侵犯的念头。让黄濑呆在身边总有一天他会跨过那条不能逾越的界限，魔法师不能和普通人恋爱这条规矩青峰怕是终归要破坏掉了。

私心不想放黄濑走，不过他会尽量克制自己不对他动手动脚。只是怕淫欲一时占了上风，收不住手。

(3)

黄濑坐在高尾对面吃着青峰做的早饭，他发现高尾时不时就会偷偷往自己这边看。这导致黄濑很纳闷，若是以前的相貌被这样盯着看是习以为常了，可如今他一脸老爷爷模样，偷偷摸摸地看着自己是这个名叫“高尾”的审美有问题还是他已经丑到让高尾不敢置信要多看几眼确认一下的地步了？

黄濑抬起琥珀色眸子寻着高尾的目光看过去，高尾因为偷看被抓到了慌张地赶紧低头吃饭。可令人尴尬的是高尾碗里的饭早就吃空了……

“咳咳，”为了掩饰尴尬高尾轻咳了几声，他放下手里的印花陶瓷碗一本正经地再次对上黄濑迷人的眸子道，“黄濑君要小心青峰，他最喜欢漂亮的东西了。黄濑君你这么好看，青峰一定是对你图谋不轨才把你留下的。”

“噗……”黄濑嘴里正嚼着饭，高尾突然来了这么几句莫名其妙的话。如果黄濑没变成老爷爷模样他真信青峰对他别有用心，毕竟青峰在胡同里“英雄救美”之后强迫黄濑以身相许还吻了黄濑。可如今的黄濑头发白了，脸上的皮松弛了，因为肚子上的游泳圈走起路来都不轻松……青峰没把他赶走黄濑都惊奇不已，毕竟又老又丑并且和青峰毫无关系的人青峰没有理由留着黄濑不赶他走。“小高尾真会开玩笑。我都变成这幅模样了青峰还有什么可图的？”

“诶？你明明很好看啊！”高尾不解黄濑为什么总是对他的相貌不自信，他已经好看到可以封为桐皇最美的程度了吧……

黄濑虽然吃惊但想到高尾不过是个未成年的小孩子，大概看自己是个慈眉善目的老爷爷猜测自己年轻的时候会很帅气吧。黄濑不想提相貌这件事了，毕竟他再怎么乐观还是会略微伤感容颜的逝去。他把碗筷收拾好放进水池里，撸起袖子开始刷盘子，“小高尾，我们一会儿一起打扫家吧。”

高尾闻言赶紧编了个借口道，“我很想帮助黄濑君，可是青峰今天给我安排了好多任务，我一会儿要出门。”

其实青峰并没有给高尾安排过什么任务，只不过高尾最讨厌的活动莫过于打扫。这移动城堡里为数不多的几次打扫都是青峰实在忍受不了肮脏的生活环境才做的，每次高尾都躲得远远的。

“真是可怜啊，小高尾，等青峰回来我帮你和他说说，怎么能这样折磨一个孩子呢。”黄濑信了高尾的话，其实他倒也不忍心让一个孩子做家务。“你快点去忙吧，我一个人也可以的。”

“那就麻烦黄濑君了。”高尾披上斗篷把门口墙上的空间切换转盘切换到了红色位置后就开门离开了。

洗完碗筷之后黄濑去卫生间打了桶水，他拿着拖布和水桶下了楼。一楼的地板看起来脏极了，拖布因为地步表面的那层浮灰没拖几米就脏的不行。黄濑干脆把整桶水全部泼到地上，然后用尽全力用拖布来回蹭地步。

灰崎在黄濑、高尾吃早饭的时候因为无聊睡了一会儿，可因为黄濑往地上泼水的声音吓醒了。要知道作为火焰他对水的敏感性就好比兔子对狼，何况黄濑还洒得这么狂野粗放，他要是一个不小心把自己浇灭了灰崎还不抵哭死。灰崎瞬间困意全无，他打起了十二般的精神头聚精会神地盯着黄濑手上水桶里的水的走势，准备时刻躲避危险。

“喂喂喂，哪有你这样打扫的啊！”灰崎见黄濑慢慢逼近自己的统辖区域赶紧大叫道，“轻点倒水啊，别溅起水花啊，笨蛋！”

黄濑瞥了灰崎一眼，见灰崎那副害怕的模样就觉得好笑。灰崎怕黄濑把水泼到他身上就赶紧把木材拉到了炉火台最靠里面的角落里胆战心惊地站在上面，像只受惊的小猫。黄濑好不容易忍住笑，擦完地后他想吓唬一下灰崎就提着水桶走到炉火前假装要清理炉火上的灰烬。

“喂，这里不用你打扫，你快走开！”灰崎吓得赶紧缩成一团看着黄濑，“青峰不是让你随便打扫一下就好吗！”

“哈哈～”戏弄灰崎的目的达到了，黄濑提着水桶去了二楼。

虽然昨晚是睡在青峰的房间里，可黄濑却没有机会仔细看看这房间。青峰的房间很单调，不过正对着床的书架吸引了黄濑的注意力。那上面整整齐齐地摆了二十多本目测类似杂志的东西。黄濑走过去拿下了一本，他被封面的那对巨乳吓到了。青峰竟然看这种黄色杂志？！作为一个单纯的男人，黄濑看到这书竟然不自觉地红了脸。这种书光是拿在手上已经觉得很羞耻了，青峰竟然还会翻开看！而且高尾都还在家里，这对于孩子完全是不良书籍啊！

黄濑想都没想抱着二十几本麻衣的杂志下了楼，灰崎刚感慨没有黄濑的清闲时光超级棒黄濑就直冲过来，最重要的是他手里抱着青峰最爱的写真集！

“你要做什么？”灰崎其实已经猜到了黄濑想利用他销毁青峰的命根子，灰崎可没有胆子烧这些写真，青峰要是知道了还不抵扒了他的皮？！

“你别躲啊。”黄濑把杂志推到灰崎旁边，灰崎非但一反常态没有立刻爬上去烧了他们反而一脸恐惧的避而远之。黄濑见灰崎不准备主动烧书便直接把这摞杂志压在灰崎身上，灰崎动弹不得只能投降。

“黄濑凉太你真是个狠毒的人！”灰崎一边痛骂黄濑一边缓慢地烧着压在他身上的杂志。要知道青峰可是爱极了大胸女，尤其是自己现在在烧的这位。何况现在正值战争时期，根本不会再有地方买这类写真集了。

“你慢慢烧着，我出去散散步。”黄濑冲灰崎甜甜一笑，灰崎愣了一下，他有那么一瞬间被黄濑迷住了，只想乖乖听黄濑的指示不想青峰会作何反应了。

黄濑把转换器转到了绿色处，外面是黄濑来时的那片森林草原。黄濑把手里备好的椅子放到小溪岸边，火神不知道从什么地方蹦了出来，“小火神，我还以为你走了呢。谢谢你哦，带我来这里。”

火神盯着黄濑看了很久，他不确定面前的黄濑是不是当时在石缝里救出自己的黄濑。明明是个老头子，可是坐在溪边的这个英俊男人知道自己的名字，而且也用“小火神”这样奇怪别扭的方式称呼自己。

“这里可真好啊，很宁静，在这里完全感觉不到桐皇境内的战争了。”黄濑笑着望了望远处的山峰，“在我很小的时候来过这里，那时候就很喜欢这里，可之后就再也没有机会来了。”

黄濑把鞋和袜子脱了放到椅子旁边，小心翼翼地光着脚走进小溪里。溪底的石子微微有些硌脚，不过黄濑很开心，好像是回到了童年。

火神像是怕黄濑摔倒似的一直在黄濑身边想让黄濑拿他当拐杖，黄濑见状心里很暖，“谢谢你，小火神。”

青峰从切换板黑色区域的那扇门里回来，灰崎看见了赶紧闭上眼睛装睡。青峰把湿漉漉的斗篷往餐桌旁边的椅子上一扔，他环顾了一圈没发现他想见到的人，“黄濑呢？”

灰崎准备把装睡进行到底，青峰问他话他也假装没听到，要是被青峰发现自己烧了他的杂志……灰崎哭丧着脸，那完全不是出自他自己的意愿，黄濑直接把杂志压在他身上他没法不烧啊。

决定装睡到底的灰崎早被青峰看穿了，青峰走到餐桌前拎起湿漉漉的斗篷往炉火旁走过去，“啧啧，今天战地下了大雨，斗篷都湿透了。”

“青峰！我错了……”灰崎竖起鼻子通过闻青峰斗篷上雨水的味道来判断青峰同他的距离，没过两秒青峰就走到了他面前，灰崎吓得赶紧认错。青峰早晚会发现杂志的事，还不如先招供将功赎罪，虽然说这是功劳实属瞎扯。“是黄濑把那些杂志拿来压在我身上的，我本来都躲得远远的完全没有想烧它们。”

“杂志？”青峰看着一脸惊恐的灰崎在头脑里思索，什么杂志？除了自己屋里的那些麻衣写真集难道高尾那里有什么杂志吗？

正好此时高尾推门进屋了，他看见被黄濑打扫的超级干净的屋子惊讶地感叹道，“黄濑好厉害，他打扫的比青峰你用魔法清理的还要干净！”

“高尾，你有什么杂志吗？”青峰很确信自己的写真集被灰崎烧了，他眉头紧皱，脸色比以往还要黑些。不过一旦高尾有什么杂志呢，青峰还是不想放弃这微乎及微的希望。

“除了青峰你屋子里那些有大胸妹的杂志咱们家里就没有其他的了，怎么，那些杂志不见了？”高尾坐到餐桌旁喝了口水，为了逃避打扫他在外面晃了一天，口干舌燥的。“谁敢动你的那些杂志啊？”

“青峰……我真的是被逼迫的！”灰崎见青峰微微眯起眼睛，看起来很危险的样子，他赶紧把责任推卸到黄濑身上。灰崎双手合十十分虔诚道，“他要烧之前我都警告过他了，可他根本不听劝，青峰你真该教训教训他。”

“他可舍得。”高尾闻言小声吐槽了一句，结果被青峰瞪了一下。

“是我屋里的杂志？”虽然不想面对这个惨痛的事实可青峰想要知道真相，他尽量压制从心底冒出的怒火问道。

“嗯。”灰崎偷偷把木材挪到离青峰最远的地方，然后小心翼翼地回答道。

“烧了几本？”青峰语气里已经有藏不住的火气了。

“额……全部。”灰崎之所以知道青峰到底有几本麻衣的写真是因为他也想看，所以每次青峰买杂志回来他都盯着。有时候青峰会在炉火旁边的椅子上一边烤火一边看，它就伸长脖子偷偷瞟上几眼，所以灰崎很清楚青峰到底有多少本写真集。“都是黄濑凉太的错！”

青峰现在有一种想要破灭灰崎的冲动，不过他知道灰崎没胆子烧他的东西。黄濑凉太还真是无所顾忌……“黄濑凉太去哪了？”

“他去森林草原了！”灰崎赶紧告诉青峰黄濑的去向，他知道青峰准备把怒火都撒在黄濑身上了。

青峰闻言手轻轻一抬，转换盘就从红色变成了绿色，青峰狠狠地甩上了门吓得灰崎和高尾一动不动地目送青峰离开了。

“小火神，你说男人都喜欢胸部大的人吗？”黄濑想起了青峰屋子里的那些杂志心情莫名地有点糟糕，他站在溪水里看鱼儿游来游去却觉得烦躁。

火神见黄濑怅然若失的模样像是有了喜欢的人，心头也微微难受，为了安慰黄濑他摇了摇身子。

“是吗？可是青峰看起来好像很喜欢那种类型。明明是喜欢女人的，那天来招惹我做什么？要不然我也不会被荒野女巫变成现在的模样！”黄濑撒气似的抬腿踢了一下溪面，谁知用力过大脚下一滑作势要摔倒了。“啊……诶？”

就在黄濑栽倒进小溪里时他被一个怀抱抱住了，还以为会很痛的黄濑都准备好抱怨一下石头上的青苔太滑了。

“小火神谢谢……”黄濑以为是火神突然幻化成人形救了他，可他一抬头便看见火神直直地立在他面前。好奇怪，明明这里只有他和火神吧……黄濑扭头一看，竟然是青峰？！

青峰黑着一张脸看着正正好好不偏不倚坐在自己小腹上的黄濑，本来因为麻衣被烧了青峰就怒火中烧了，结果救了黄濑还被误以为是别人……话说这个“小火神”是谁？而且为什么黄濑称呼所有人都用“小”，可唯独称呼他“青峰君”？青峰越想越来气，早就忘了刚回家时极度想见到黄濑的心情了。

“谢谢你，青峰君。”黄濑十分客气地向青峰道谢后想赶紧从青峰怀里起身，可因为太心急再加上刚刚把脚崴了导致黄濑稍稍抬起身就又栽进青峰怀里了。

“嘶……”小腹处的命根子被黄濑的屁股狠狠地压了一下疼的低吼出声来，青峰咬住黄濑的脖子当做报复。

“青峰君，好痛。”黄濑因为太疼了抓紧青峰的手，他脖子微微向后扬，正好把后颈送到了青峰嘴里。

“你把我屋里的杂志烧了。”青峰将咬黄濑脖子改成了吸吮，黄濑躲了躲青峰就立马发出不满的鼻音后又贴了上来。

“青峰君是觉得逗我好玩吗？明明喜欢女人，还是那种胸部很大的，为什么当时还要亲我？”被青峰双手圈在怀里完全禁锢住的黄濑心里窝火，青峰不提那些杂志还好，一提黄濑更是火冒三丈。青峰既然不喜欢男人为什么还要亲他？为什么他要因为青峰的一次恶作剧或是玩心大起而变成这副摸样？“哦，青峰君大概忘了黄濑凉太是谁。我就是那天青峰君自作主张在小巷里英雄救美的那个男人，后来还被青峰君夺走了初吻。”

“初吻？”青峰似乎从黄濑口中捕捉到了一个令他兴奋的词，黄濑在那之前没跟任何人接过吻？黄濑长的这么好不用想都知道会有很多男人女人源源不断地贴过去向黄濑求爱。“别骗我了，黄濑凉太。”

“你爱信不信！”黄濑又羞又气，自己现在这幅模样真像个吃写真集醋的少女。“奉劝青峰君以后千万要自重，不要再因为自己的一时兴起伤及无辜了。”

“为什么要烧那些杂志？”青峰紧贴着黄濑的身体，黄濑几番挣扎着要脱离他的怀抱都没成功。青峰心情也没好到哪去，他一眼就看出刚刚陪在黄濑身边的那根稻草人是被人下咒语了，但这掩盖不了那人对黄濑的爱慕之心。看见黄濑和那根稻草人又是交谈又是微笑的青峰心里不爽极了，大概是第一次见到黄濑时他就下定了决心如果再次相见就永远不放手了，黄濑凉太是他的所属。“因为吃醋吗，黄濑？”

“你胡说！”黄濑不由自主地提高了声音，他知道这样一来会使自己看起来像是被青峰说中了。脸色又红了一些，黄濑不自然地想要挣脱青峰的怀抱，和青峰现在的姿势实在太暧昧了，像是在小溪里做那种令人羞耻的事情。“我是因为那种东西被小高尾看到会让他形成一个畸形的价值观才会想要销毁它们的。”

“那你有没有想过我以后怎么自我发泄这个问题？”青峰用嘴唇紧紧地贴着黄濑泛着红润的耳垂用邪魅的声音在黄濑耳旁道，“为了一个孩子就让我禁欲，你不觉得这样很残忍吗？”

“你可以……”黄濑本来想说“去外面找女人”，可他突然发现自己根本说不出口。心口堵得慌，黄濑只觉得自己因为这样的男人被荒野女巫诅咒了真是不值得。

“我要你赔偿我。”青峰吸吮起黄濑的耳垂，之后又把亲吻转移到了黄濑的脸颊上。黄濑刚想扭头说些什么反抗青峰的性骚扰青峰就趁机用手扭过黄濑的头把舌头伸进了黄濑口中。黄濑的第二个吻也被青峰夺走了，不管他怎么反抗都推不开青峰。黄濑的力气不算小，在平常男人里面算是出类拔萃的，可青峰是魔法师，本身的身体条件就比黄濑好上太多。

黄濑尝试闭上嘴用舌尖把青峰的舌头顶回去，可青峰似乎是误会了。他突然把舌头从黄濑口中抽走，然后一脸邪笑地看着黄濑的侧颜道，“这么想要吗，黄濑凉太，迫不及待地迎合我。既然这样的话，我就满足你好了。”

说吧青峰突然抱着黄濑从小溪里飞起来，他把黄濑压倒在一片草地上就欺身上去又含住了黄濑的双唇。黄濑为了防止青峰再把舌头伸进来赶紧闭紧嘴巴，青峰在用舌头顶了好几次没得逞后用右手钳住黄濑的双颚强迫他张嘴。

黄濑刚想开口喊痛让青峰轻点青峰的舌头就钻了进来，比起刚刚在小溪里青峰的舌头更加疯狂地扫荡着黄濑的口腔。无处可藏的舌头被青峰毫不怜惜地纠缠着，津液因为嘴巴无法闭合顺着黄濑的嘴角流到了修长白皙的脖子上。

黄濑根本没有接吻经验，同青峰这样的接吻高手相比完全处于下风。黄濑不知道青峰是用了什么魔力，他全身发软完全提不起来气反抗了。不知道青峰什么时候送开了将黄濑的双手压在他头顶的左手，黄濑察觉到的时候那只手已经钻进黄濑的内裤里捏住了他的性器。

黄濑趁青峰不注意立刻把头偏到一边，因为太突然了青峰没有立刻再吻过去。黄濑冷下了脸，“戏弄人的把戏就到此为止吧，如果青峰君想用羞辱我的方式让我离开大可不必。”

“如果我说我喜欢上你了，你会怎样？”青峰没有停下按捏着黄濑性器的左手，黄濑赶紧用双手握住青峰左手手腕想把那只胡乱点火的手伸出来。可青峰力气太大了，而且按摩的特别舒服，黄濑的性器因为青峰的挑逗微微抬头了……

“青峰君不要开无聊的玩笑了，你怎么会看上一个这样丑陋的老人。”黄濑皱着眉头忍住想要呻吟的欲望，他一字一顿咬牙切齿道，“放开我。”

“我大概是忘了告诉你了，黄濑，”青峰左手按住了黄濑性器顶端，他知道黄濑已经到极限了。青峰邪笑着凑到黄濑耳边轻声道，“我爱你，黄濑凉太，我青峰大辉要定你了。”

青峰的话太蛊惑人心了。

黄濑感觉自己的心跳有那么一瞬间似乎已经停止跳动了，紧接着下面久积未发的欲望全部泄了出来。

青峰竟然用手在帮他擦洗下体，黄濑坐起身来握住青峰的手，他红着脸低着头羞愧道，“不要做容易让人误会的事情。”

“我爱你。”青峰挑起黄濑滚烫的脸颊再一次吻住了黄濑因为之前的接吻而湿润起来的双唇，黄濑的双臂都被青峰困在怀里。青峰吸住黄濑的双唇又松开，换个角度又重新吸住黄濑的双唇。

像是中了迷蛊似的，青峰扒开了黄濑身上的衣服黄濑却没有反抗。青峰在黄濑的锁骨上、双乳乳头上、小腹上和大腿内侧种满了红艳艳的吻痕。

“黄濑，我要你。”双腿被青峰大力的扯开，直到后穴被青峰的两根带着老茧的手指侵犯了黄濑才找回理智。

“你要是做了我不会原谅你的，青峰君。”黄濑控制不住，他眼角突然冒出了眼泪。黄濑再怎么不懂男女之事也能感觉到青峰接下来要做什么，“我会恨青峰君一辈子的。”

“答应我以后不让别人碰你。”青峰停下了手下的动作，黄濑的眸子里充满了绝望。那双灵动的仿佛闪烁着万里星空的琥珀色眸子失去了所有的光泽。“说你是我青峰大辉的。”

“你太自私了。”黄濑推开青峰捡起被青峰脱掉的衣服赶紧穿上，可惜上衣和内裤已经被青峰扯得面目全非了。“你只考虑自己的感受，完全不想别人愿不愿意。”

“不要特意跟我拉开距离。”青峰叹了口气，他脱下衬衫披在黄濑身上，裸着上身走在黄濑前面，“刚刚的事情，抱歉。”

黄濑吃惊地看着青峰的背影，他根本没想过能从青峰这样的人口中听到“对不起”这样的话。对于青峰，黄濑发自内心地无法厌恶或是讨厌他，这点黄濑自己很清楚。

青峰说什么不要特意同他拉开距离，他是察觉到了吧，自己刻意只称呼他一个人“青峰君”。那么，要叫他“小青峰”吗？

“青峰你回来……诶，你的衬衫呢？”高尾做好晚饭正在摆餐桌，看见青峰光着膀子走进来微微惊讶地问道。“不是被黄濑扒了吧？”

黄濑后脚跟上来也进了屋子，听到高尾的话黄濑想到刚刚发生的事情又红了脸。

“为什么青峰你的衣服在黄濑身上？”灰崎也来凑热闹，他做了一个大胆的猜测，“青峰你不会和黄濑在外头野战才弄得这么狼狈吧？”

青峰留意了一下黄濑的表情，黄濑只是微微皱眉后便恢复了原状。青峰松了口气，幸亏没把事情搞砸，看起来黄濑并没有讨厌他。

吃饭时饭桌上异常安静。

高尾为了打破尴尬问了句，“青峰你今天没受伤吧？”

青峰闻言微皱了一下眉头后说了假话，“没。”

吃完饭黄濑主动去刷碗，青峰自己一个人回了屋。

“青峰其实是个特别温柔的人。”高尾站在黄濑身边道，“不知道你和青峰之间发生了什么，但还是想告诉你这件事。”

“小高尾觉得青峰是好人吗？”黄濑将洗好的盘子放好后用毛巾擦了手，他看向高尾，刚刚在外面发生的事情让黄濑的心脏难以平静。

黄濑知道了一个讯息——青峰对他有想要做爱的欲望。

“我是个孤儿，青峰收留了我。”高尾真挚地看向黄濑，“没有青峰的话我大概会饿死在垃圾堆旁。我希望我的救命恩人幸福，在我看来，黄濑你是能让青峰幸福的人。”

“或许吧。”黄濑把高尾在集市上买回来的苹果洗了四个，递给高尾一个，丢给灰崎一个，然后拿着青峰的走到青峰的卧室门口。

灰崎一口就吞掉了整个大苹果，被高尾笑话是猪八戒吃人参果，根本不尝味道。

黄濑其实只是想找个理由来看看青峰罢了，他敲了敲门，里面没有回应。他推门进去后发现青峰不在卧室。就在黄濑以为青峰或许是去卫生间了准备离开时，书架后面突然传来了光亮。黄濑推开了书架，那后面像是个洞穴。黄濑慢慢地往里走，在尽头看见了靠在墙壁上皱着眉头的用右手捂着左边靠近心脏胸膛处的青峰。

光着身上的青峰右手指缝间渗出了血。

“小……小青峰，这是怎么回事？你不是说没有受伤吗？”黄濑赶紧跑过去跪在青峰面前担心道，“这里明明刚刚还没有受伤。”

“走开。”青峰的话里除了冷漠再没有参杂其他感情。

黄濑学过医术，他自作主张地忽略掉青峰的话凑到青峰左肩旁用嘴吸住了青峰的伤患处。青峰被黄濑压在墙上，他低头看着在自己胸膛为自己吸出淤血的黄濑心里百味交杂。

虽然青峰的法力很强，可每次战斗时都是单枪匹马，几乎没有一次不是弄得一身伤。有好几次吓得高尾以为自己要死了，灰崎也哭丧着说“青峰大辉你不能死啊，我们有契约的，你死了我也活不成！”

可他是国师赤司征十郎的直系弟子，也是国师之位最有利的继承人。虽然青峰对那样的位置完全无感，可青峰无法背叛曾经许下精忠报国的诺言，即使他认为这是一场毫无意义的战争。

如此一来，对于黄濑他不能动情，更不能让黄濑爱上自己。一旦哪天死在战场上了，他不想看见黄濑掉眼泪的模样。

黄濑吐出最后一口淤血后在青峰的药箱里翻出了消炎药咬碎了铺在青峰的伤口上，之后又用绷带帮青峰固定好药物。做完这一切黄濑像是松了口气般冲着青峰笑道，“好了，小青峰之后就要好好休息不许乱动。”

“多管闲事。”青峰推开压在自己身上的黄濑，“你立刻给我滚开。”

黄濑闻言心底泛起一阵失落，他这才发现自己竟然很在乎青峰。为了掩饰伤心黄濑尽量笑得很灿烂，他把手里的苹果递给青峰道，“高尾在集市上买的，很甜。小青峰快尝尝。”

“听不懂我说的……”青峰黑着脸凶狠道，话还未说完他就望见了黄濑眼里闪烁的泪光。

那张漂亮的脸越来越近，青峰的话被贴上来的嘴唇封住了。

黄濑主动吻了青峰……

黄濑不知道自己为什么会吻住青峰，可他怕青峰把那话说完整，他怕青峰说完之后他和青峰再也没有任何关系了。

听不懂我说的话吗，我让你滚，滚出我的城堡。

黄濑用双手揽住青峰的脖子，他有刻意躲避着不去碰青峰的伤口。黄濑模仿青峰的技巧，可相比青峰真的生涩很多。

青峰被黄濑的举动惊到了，天知道他是下了多大的决心才对黄濑说出那么狠毒的话，可青峰建立起的全部壁垒因为黄濑的吻瞬间轰塌了。

青峰抱紧黄濑，他忘情地回吻着黄濑。他把黄濑扑倒在地毯上，疯狂地撕开黄濑身上的衣服。青峰不停地在黄濑身上每个角落索吻，想要黄濑，想拥抱他，想感受他内里的热情……

“喂，小青峰。”黄濑晃了晃睡着在自己身上的青峰，无奈没法把他抱回卧室里的床上，只好找来棉被和青峰相拥着睡在这个洞穴里了。

如果青峰没有因为疲惫睡过去而是继续做的话黄濑觉得自己大概不会再反抗了，不管最处是出于什么原因对青峰有了好感，黄濑发现自己现在没法拒绝青峰。

他看见了青峰不一样的一面，青峰像一只受伤的小兽在自己四周都建造了围墙，他警惕着所有接近他的人，他把自己困在了自己建造的笼子里。

青峰收紧了环住黄濑腰的双手，那种充满安全感的味道很舒服。

如果可以这样搂一辈子，第二天醒来不是梦不会消失，那该多好。

「4」

黄濑醒来时发现自己睡在青峰的床上而青峰没了踪影，身上的衣服被换过，是青峰的，所以有点大很宽松。昨天发生的事完全出乎了黄濑的意料，青峰说喜欢他，黄濑不敢置信，毕竟他现在这幅样子有人会喜欢是件奇怪的事。

黄濑洗漱完下了楼，青峰和高尾坐在圆桌前吃早饭，黄濑的那份早餐不知道被谁摆在了青峰的盘子旁。灰崎眼馋地盯着盘子里的食物抱怨，青峰你怎么从来都没为我准备过早饭！高尾在一旁瞥了眼仍旧淡定吃饭的青峰后偷笑道，因为他喜欢黄濑。

黄濑闻言尴尬地走到青峰身边，青峰见黄濑来了便放下手里的刀叉拉开一旁的圆椅，他拍拍椅子道，“坐这。”

“诶，青峰你太偏心了。”灰崎在炉火里乱窜，青峰何时如此体贴过？这来了个漂亮男人青峰就被迷得晕头转向的，又是做早饭又是绅士般得帮忙拉椅子。话说黄濑身上的衣服是青峰的吧？！

黄濑坐到椅子上开始低头吃早饭，早饭青峰竟然做了牛排。虽然这和黄濑习惯吃的早饭相差甚远，不过这是青峰的一份心意，况且看上去真的很不错。

黄濑身上的衣服是青峰帮他换掉的，昨晚在洞穴里发生了什么青峰记得不是很清楚，头脑里只残留了一些自己撕坏黄濑衣服的记忆。今早起来时青峰被黄濑抱在怀里，怪不得这一夜都觉得身上挺暖和的，原来是黄濑的体温。青峰从十岁左右做了赤司的徒弟后随着法力的增加作为人类的体征就开始慢慢消退，体温不知从几岁时变得很低，只要一碰触皮肤便知道他不是普通的人类。

青峰见黄濑闷头吃饭也不说话自己这么殷勤显得有点单恋的意味，平时沉默寡言的青峰望向目不斜视认真吃饭的黄濑问道，“穿着还算合身？”

“噗……”高尾闻言差点把刚吃进去的牛排都吐出来，黄濑身上那衣服完全不合身，肥肥大大的本该很拖拉。大概是因为黄濑身条太好什么样式的衣服都能驾驭穿着他身上才显得没那么可笑，可是这也能看出完全不合身啊！青峰问这话一看就是没话找话的类型，想故意和黄濑搭话的意图太明显了。

“啧啧啧，青峰你可太怂了，看见美人就不要脸地往人家身上贴，也不看看人家想不想理你。”灰崎还嫉妒黄濑呢，他心里生青峰的气，他们俩认识多少年了，青峰和黄濑才认识几天？怎么待遇相差就那么大呢！

见青峰似乎有点生气的样子又开始皱眉头，黄濑赶紧放下刀叉看着青峰道，“我穿着挺好的。”

青峰一看就是那种自尊心特别强的，被高尾和灰崎这样笑话青峰肯定不爽，黄濑心想自己一定要帮青峰挣回面子，不为别的，就为青峰能消消气家里消停一点。

又是一阵尴尬。青峰介于高尾和灰崎的冷嘲热讽没再挑起话题，黄濑偷偷看了青峰一眼，青峰的脸色很难看。黄濑突然想起青峰的伤势，“你的伤好点了吗？”

灰崎刚想再讽刺青峰说人家都不惜的理你黄濑就开口了，他赶紧准备好的话给吞了回去，心里骂着这对男男夫唱夫随。

“诶？青峰你昨天不是说没受伤吗？”高尾惊讶地看着青峰，既然受伤了还逞什么能，难道是在黄濑面前丢脸才瞒着他的？青峰果然是恋爱了。

“小伤，没事了。”青峰又用那不含感情的声音说话，黄濑叹了口气，这个青峰大辉有点小心眼呢。

昨晚黄濑有很仔细地看过青峰的伤口，他伤的很严重，伤口离心脏的位置很近，根本不可能在一夜之间就痊愈了。黄濑放下刀叉站起来凑到青峰身边要去解开青峰白色衬衫的纽扣，“让我看看。”

黄濑完全没意识到他的动作有多暧昧，高尾缩手缩脚地赶紧低头吃饭，心里想着也不知道等会这俩人会不会上演限制级大片。灰崎在这边看着这俩人恩恩爱爱完全打脸啊，他超想收回刚刚说的话，这黄濑凉太实在是太不矜持了，竟然直接扒衣服？！难道不知道做那种应该在自己屋里吗，众目睽睽的也好意思。

青峰握住黄濑的双手看着黄濑，黄濑的睫毛是他见过的所有人里最长的，脸也算是数一数二的好看，皮肤白皙细腻，身材也无可挑剔。这样的尤物现在就在他面前，并且以青峰的判断黄濑对他的感情同样不浅，种种叠加不由让青峰有点情不自禁想触碰黄濑。

“让我看看，你的伤明明不轻。”黄濑很执着，双手虽然被青峰握在手里可青峰却没有用太大力气，黄濑仍旧可以用上力气去解青峰的衣扣。青峰松开了手，黄濑扒开青峰靠近心脏那里的衬衫发现伤口已经结痂了，愈合的出乎意料得快。黄濑抬头看着青峰，面前这个人和自己在能力和体质上都相差太远，不愧是被最强魔法师赤司征十郎选中的徒弟。他伸手摸了摸那块痂，青峰因为痒握住了黄濑的手，黄濑以为自己弄疼了青峰抱歉道，“弄疼你了吗？”

青峰揽住黄濑的腰喂喂低头吻住了黄濑的唇，黄濑吓了一跳没来得及闭上眼睛，他看着深情的青峰心跳“砰砰砰”快到不行。

高尾偷偷瞄了一眼面前这两个毫无顾忌的人，虽然年纪不大可大人的事他早就懂了，更别说家里还有青峰这样巨乳控的人存在。青峰并没有吻得太过分，只是唇贴唇的程度，高尾叼着喝汤的勺兴致缺缺地看着这俩人，颜值是没话说可完全不激情。

灰崎则是在一旁自言自语小声碎嘴，说什么青峰见色忘友、色胚子之类的嫉妒话。黄濑长得好看当然是招人喜欢，灰崎自然也动心了。可他就是个一无所有的小火焰，虽然本身是恶魔，但现在已经沦落到手无寸铁的地步，和青峰相比完全没有竞争力。所以他只能在嘴上逞逞能，在背地里骂骂青峰。

和青峰的嘴唇分开时不小心发出了声音，黄濑赶紧推开青峰坐回椅子上，高尾立马收回了窥视这两人的目光自顾自地哼哼起小曲来假装完全不知道刚刚青峰和黄濑做了什么。青峰看着接吻完就像一只兔子一样迅速窜回到座位上的黄濑到觉得黄濑出奇的可爱，抑制住想伸手摸摸黄濑粉红脸蛋的冲动冷静道，“等会我出门，黄濑你跟着。”

“哦。”黄濑应了一声就再也没说话了，他现在心脏乱跳得厉害怕一说话就会暴露，那样会弄得自己很难堪。

高尾跟灰崎交换了一个意味深长的眼神，心里在瞎猜着一会儿这两人是要去哪，要做什么……以及黄濑什么时候回怀上青峰的孩子。虽然知道大人世界的爱爱是怎么回事，可对于怀孕这件事高尾却没研究过，所以根本不知道是男人就不行。灰崎在炉火里乱蹦乱跳地来回窜动，就为了博得一丝关注。他觉得自己的地位已经从原来的第三位掉到了第四位，这使他充满了危机感，要知道他可是操控青峰这移动城堡的动力源，功劳大大的，可在这家里的地位却是最低的。

见黄濑也吃好了青峰把盘子往高尾面前一推道，把盘子洗好。高尾扁起嘴在心里抱怨道，这几天都是黄濑洗的，怎么青峰和黄濑好上了自己就有沦为保姆的行列了？可青峰的话他也不敢不听，于是一个人闷声闷气地把盘子端到水槽里洗了起来。灰崎见高尾受委屈幸灾乐祸道，呦吼，青峰心里的一位落到二位喽。高尾反呛道，那也是二位总比某个三位的强。

从黑色门里出来黄濑以为会看到一个烟雾弥漫的战场，谁知这里竟然也是一片世外桃源般的美境。青峰每次都是从这里回来的，结果都是一身灰气，所以在黄濑印象里黑色门后面大概是一片硝烟弥漫的战场。没想到的是这里竟然也是绿蒙蒙的一片草原和小山丘，不远处还有一条不宽的小溪，溪水波光粼粼的很透明。

青峰拉着黄濑的手走在前面，他不说话，黄濑也安静地跟着他。他们在草地上散步，微风轻轻地拂面而过，带着初秋的凉爽。青峰闷头拉着黄濑往前走也不说话，速度不快，大概是顾及着黄濑。虽然这样的安静在两人之间到不算尴尬，可黄濑想和青峰说说话。

“小青峰，”黄濑拉了拉青峰的手看着青峰的背影问道，“刚刚为什么亲我？”

“喂，”青峰突然停下了脚步，黄濑没反应过来撞到了青峰身上，他揉了揉脑袋看着早已转过身来的青峰，“我不喜欢麻烦事。”

黄濑大眼瞪小眼不知道青峰为什么突然说这样的话，这难道是可以解释刚刚为什么接吻的原因吗？青峰看着黄濑莫名其妙的眼神又道，“相互喜欢的人亲一下很正常。”

“诶诶诶？”黄濑睁大了琥珀色的眸子望着青峰，他有对青峰表白过吗？他磕磕巴巴反驳道，“可是……我……我没有说过喜欢你吧？”

“所以我才说讨厌麻烦的事啊。”青峰说罢突然又凑到黄濑唇边吻了上去，不过这次没有过多停留，“你不喜欢我吻你？”

“也不是不喜欢……”黄濑再不敢抬头看青峰了，青峰的出其不意让黄濑有点招架不住，可他没法否认对青峰的感情。

“和你在一起会违背魔法师公约，”青峰伸手揉了揉黄濑的头发，他喜欢黄濑单纯坚强的性格，也喜欢他乐观无所畏惧的态度。初次见面就有了羁绊，青峰此时此刻竟然有点感谢荒野女巫在黄濑身上施加了魔咒，否则他们的初见也会是最后一次见面。“不过我会保护你，黄濑，我会用全部的力量来守护这个家。”

黄濑点了点头不再做声，青峰说会保护他时他心里是有些不甘心的，他从小到大就数自尊心超强，被别人保护这样的事听起来很怂。不过在青峰面前黄濑没法站出来反驳他什么，毕竟天赋和实力摆在那里，这是黄濑无法回绝的事实。可黄濑相信就算他只是个普通人却也能够凭借自己的力量保护城堡里的大家，有些事不必凭借魔法来实现。

青峰走到黄濑身后托起他的手，黄濑还一头雾水时他们突然飞了起来。因为突然腾空黄濑吓了一大跳，他攥紧青峰的手浑身僵硬。

“放松，黄濑，我在。”青峰握紧黄濑的手，他只是想让黄濑体验到飞翔的感觉。他耐心地安抚黄濑，“你试着迈开腿。”

青峰的存在的确让黄濑感到踏实，他按照青峰的话大步迈开腿，结果真的没有掉下去，虽然他知道能够飞起来都是青峰的魔法力量。这种自由自在的感觉真的太好了，俯视着脚下的绿色海洋，青草在微风的吹拂下像是泛着微波的碧色湖水。不远处有一个不大的小平房，青峰的目的地似乎就是那里。

“小青峰你今天没事吗？”青峰每天都会出门，有时候会夜不归宿，黄濑很纳闷青峰今天为什么会有空陪他出来。

“这是一场毫无意义的战争。”青峰望着远方的天际，他叫灰崎把黑色的门搬到了这里，他再也不想参加这样毫无意义的战争了，如今他有了需要保护的对象。

不出黄濑所料青峰在那间屋子前停了下来，见青峰也不敲门推门而入黄濑赶紧拉住了青峰，“小青峰，这样横冲直撞地不礼貌。”

“这是我的地方。”青峰把黄濑拉进怀里后锁上了门，他一个壁咚把黄濑压在身下，“黄濑，我想抱你。”

黄濑瞪大了眼睛看着面前这张离自己不到两厘米英俊的脸，昨天在小溪里青峰就想抱他了。黄濑既没有过这方面的经验也觉得青峰突然提出这样的请求有点唐突，可他扪心自问很明确自己喜欢青峰，这是他有生以来第一次认可内心的感情。既然都经历过突然衰老的打击了，黄濑觉得他的人生完全可以过得任性一些。

黄濑将手绕过青峰的腰，他闭上双眼贴住了青峰的双唇。男人没有男女人那么麻烦，是第几次没有什么标志可言，何况就算和青峰分手了他也不太可能会再做bottom。

得到黄濑的允许青峰慢慢地解开了黄濑衣服上的扣子，黄濑很紧张，他呼吸急促却不想被青峰发现，于是便贴着青峰的唇不分开。青峰微凉的双手在黄濑的胸前和后背摩挲，黄濑拽着青峰的衬衫不知道该做什么。上衣已经被彻底解开了，青峰却不打算把它从黄濑身上脱掉，黄濑的裤子挂在胯骨处摇摇欲坠。

“帮我脱掉，凉太。”青峰边亲吻着黄濑的耳廓边帮黄濑扩张，虽然身后的感觉很奇怪可黄濑还是相信青峰没有反抗。

和青峰裤子拉链斗争了很长时间才解开，青峰一把抱起黄濑放到了不远处的床上。青峰的动作一直很温柔，像是疼爱易碎的花瓶。这间屋子不大，只是间卧室，家具也简单到只有床、椅子和一个洗澡的木桶。床是水泥漆成的，上面铺了一层因为用了很久已经压实了的厚棉被，躺在上面虽然不是很软但不会硌人。

青峰脱掉了黄濑的内裤后就压了上来，他托起黄濑的大腿缠在自己腰上，黄濑笑道，怎么我们俩的第一次像是在偷情？青峰俯下身身温柔地亲吻着黄濑的唇角，下体慢慢地进入黄濑的身体没有让黄濑感受到太多疼痛。青峰很有耐心地安慰着黄濑让他适应自己的尺寸，让亲吻着黄濑的额头、脸蛋和双唇。在黄濑胸上按揉的手指力气并不大，他想让黄濑感觉到舒服和放松而不是弄疼他。

黄濑适应得很快，青峰顶了几下就听见黄濑因为舒服而喘开的粗气，他又试着快了一些，黄濑也很好的适应了。因为害羞黄濑趴在青峰的肩头躲避着青峰的目光，青峰也没强迫黄濑和他对视，他知道这是黄濑的第一次，他不强求黄濑能放下自尊心和羞怯心坦然地面对自己。毕竟他们不会只做一次，他会让黄濑慢慢适应，慢慢地享受做爱时目光的交汇。

青峰一点一点加快了频率，配合着在黄濑胸前的手法变得更华丽和色气了一些。为了不被不断加大力气的青峰撞到靠里侧的墙上，黄濑只好抓稳青峰的肩膀。不得不承认真的很舒服，青峰每次碾过很神奇的一点时黄濑都想去过一次天堂一般。黄濑满足地用腿缠紧了青峰有力的腰，他不自觉地流出了生理泪水。

黄濑和青峰的下体不停地碰撞交缠在一起，青峰一边爱抚他的身体一边亲吻他，从胸部到抵在青峰小腹的性器青峰都有照顾到。耳边“啪啪”声是青峰撞出的节奏，黄濑咬着唇守着最后的尊严。虽然爱着青峰也甘愿把自己给他，可黄濑还是坚守着他的底线。

每次黄濑内里迅速缩紧时青峰就抑制不住地皱眉，黄濑不仅长得像个妖精，身体更是磨人的小妖精。青峰因为黄濑几度徘徊在崩溃的抱怨，此时他会避开不看黄濑那张饱含情欲却又极力克制的脸，他怕看一眼所有的理智就会全面崩塌。

黄濑的身子会顺着青峰撞进去的频率颤动，这使得黄濑很尴尬。青峰的手也会移到黄濑的侧腰来回摸，必要的时候会帮忙固定一下黄濑。

下面大概是肿了，黄濑闭上眼睛感受着在他体内射完第三次后赖在他身上不起身的青峰。青峰做完后还知道再温存温存，他们交换了今天已经不知道是第几个深吻后揉了揉黄濑的头发说了句，做得不错，很舒服。

黄濑红着脸别过了头，推搡着青峰道，快起来，好沉。

青峰用魔法从小溪里引来了水在木桶里加热，把黄濑抱进木桶后自己也跳了进去，他从黄濑身后抱住了黄濑，黄濑也很自然地靠在青峰胸膛上。他们没说话，享受肢体交缠后的宁静。青峰会时不时亲吻黄濑的后颈，吻得黄濑舒服或有点痒时黄濑会动一下身子。

无论是对于青峰还是对于黄濑，这都是前所未有的幸福体验，他们依偎在对方身旁，享受着从未拥有过的爱情。这些年只身一人的孤独仿佛都是为了等待这一刻和面前这一人。

青峰和黄濑回到移动城堡时太阳只剩下山间没遮住的一点点余晖了，高尾递给青峰两封信。

“都是国王派使节送来的，好像是要求你编入军队参加战争。”高尾解释道，“今天停战谈判好像谈崩了。”

“我不会再参加这种毫无意义的战争了。”青峰把那两封信丢到灰崎身上，可灰崎鼓足了力气也烧不掉。灰崎垂头丧气地吹了口气把信吹出了炉火台外，眼不见心不烦，这世上竟然还有我灰崎烧不掉的东西！一定是那个赤司捣的鬼。

黄濑走过去捡起信打开看了一下，的确是国王的来信。黄濑看着青峰有些担心，“国王那里还是要去解释一下。”

“你替我去，黄濑。”青峰右手一张，两封信就在空中自燃掉了。赤司在信上施了一个小法术，算是一个小小的警告，看来此约必赴。

灰崎见青峰轻而易举地消灭掉了那两封信忿忿地咬了口高尾刚刚给他落好的柴火，切，是小爷不惜的烧。

“好。”黄濑的确想为青峰做点什么，即便是毫无法力的普通人，他也想在青峰身边做一个有价值的人。

“我会陪在你身边，不用担心。”青峰之所以想让黄濑陪着是怕赤司做什么马脚，他有时会被赤司的法术迷惑，黄濑在身边也可以帮他留意一下陷阱。

第二天，黄濑在枕边发现了一套漂亮的藏青色礼服，他穿好后在镜子前一照，竟然发现自己变回了原来的模样。黄濑吃惊地冲到楼下抱住了正在做早饭的青峰道，小青峰你帮我解开了咒语？青峰放下手里的锅揽住黄濑的腰道，你要怎么报答我？

结果很好的气氛被一大早就被动看人秀恩爱很不爽的灰崎打破了，灰崎倒不是故意的，可刚刚青峰和黄濑这一抱他突然火气一旺把牛排烧焦了。青峰松开黄濑把焦了的牛排倒到灰崎嘴里，灰崎一边嚼牛排一边骂道，烧焦了的牛排才捞到给我吃，哼。

黄濑身上这一身太好看了，剪裁合体的礼服穿在黄濑身上竟有一种王子气质。高尾盯着黄濑看了一早上，结果等青峰和黄濑出门了才发现牛排已经凉透了。

黄濑往皇宫走时青峰已经不见了，可就在青峰消失的同时黄濑脚边突然出现了一只怪异的绿色小赛巴特·格里芬·旺代犬。黄濑偷笑了一下，青峰怎么变成这么奇怪的狗了，结果还被小绿狗鄙夷地瞪了一眼。黄濑悻悻道，小青峰，你变成好奇怪的狗呢，这很容易被发现吧？

结果又被那只绿毛狗怒瞪了一眼。

「5」

黄濑想青峰大概是变成了狗有点不好意思不想博得自己的关注才这么傲娇，他便没再说话。走到国王宫殿前时有两个泥人抬着轿子停在几百阶台阶前，轿子里坐的竟然是荒野女巫，她在跟侍卫争论为什么不可以被泥人抬上去而非要自己走这些台阶。

黄濑朝荒野女巫hi了一下，说到底还要感谢这位为他和青峰牵桥搭线的媒婆才对。荒野女巫瞥了眼黄濑，见她在他身上施的魔法已经完全消失掉了便知青峰的法力又强了不少。还真不愧是赤司征十郎的得意门生，传说中桐皇最厉害的年轻魔法师乃至下一任国师继承人果然名不虚传。

更让荒野女巫震惊的是黄濑的相貌，她没想到黄濑竟然这么英俊。当时一心想着得到青峰的心脏没特别留意过黄濑的长相，如今一看到颇有王子殿下的气概，好一副皮囊。

黄濑刚上了两阶楼梯就听见绿毛犬“汪汪”地冲他叫了两声，它腿太短被卡在第一阶台阶上不来。黄濑蹲下身小声道，“小青峰你非要变成这种腿短的绿毛狗，这么另类是很容易暴露的。”

绿毛狗又白了黄濑好几眼，黄濑边吐槽“原来青峰这么傲娇”边抱怨为什么变成狗了以后青峰还是那么沉。

荒野女巫不情不愿地碎嘴骂骂咧咧道“要不是你们国师非请我来，我是根本不会来这里的”，最后却还是守规矩地一步一步慢慢爬楼梯。黄濑瞥了眼荒野女巫，她挺着庞大肥硕的身躯艰难地上着楼梯，可托绿毛犬的福黄濑也没好到哪去，他和荒野女巫几乎以同样的速度上着楼。

原本对荒野女巫也没有多大恨，而今因为荒野女巫才遇到了青峰，黄濑对荒野女巫到生了一分好感。他好意地挑起话题，“你还记得我吗？”

“别和我说话。”荒野女巫可不想在自己这么狼狈的时候被黄濑这样英俊的人注目，她现在可是流了一身的汗大概脸也通红。她气喘吁吁地迈着大步，看着年轻力壮的黄濑好一阵羡慕，“等我吃了青峰的心脏就能恢复年轻貌美的模样了。”

黄濑撞了壁便也不再挑话头，他低头看着傲慢地躺在他怀里的绿毛狗小声道，“小青峰，她为什么想要吃你的心脏啊？”

绿毛狗白了黄濑一眼后在他怀里翻了个身，直接避开了和黄濑四目相对。黄濑觉得今天的青峰很奇怪，不说对自己不冷不热的，单说这傲娇女王的架势和青峰就完全对不上号。

好不容易上了最后一阶台阶，黄濑轻轻地把绿毛狗放到地上，结果绿毛狗撒腿就跑也不等黄濑喘口气。黄濑赶紧追着绿毛狗一路往宫殿里走两边的侍卫到也不拦着，快步穿过一条金碧辉煌的走廊后黄濑面前突然出现了一个红发异瞳男子。男子个子不高看起来却英气十足，大概是个大人物。

黄濑放慢脚步，他还不知道该同这个看上去地位很高的男人说些什么。绿毛狗懒踏踏地趴在红发男人的椅子底下，黄濑越来越怀疑他是不是青峰了……

“你似乎很喜欢我的狗？”赤司端起了茶杯喝了口茶水道，“他叫‘真太郎’。真太郎不喜欢生人摸他，你算是第一个他让摸的人。”

原来绿毛不是青峰真的是一条狗……黄濑为自己刚刚白出了那么多力气把这只死肥死肥的胖狗抱上来而悲哀，“那还真的很荣幸。”

“是大辉让你来的吧。”赤司刚说完这句话就听见连廊外传来荒野女巫痛心裂肺地嘶吼声。

“荒野女巫怎么了？”黄濑从没听过这么惨烈的声音，他恐慌地看着赤司，面前的人让他听到这样的声音绝对是有用意的。

“我听说大辉爱上了一个凡人，这点到可以原谅，毕竟老规矩里的确有腐朽的东西。”赤司又抿了口茶，“不过魔法师是国家的战士，临阵脱逃算是大逆不道。”

“这是场毫无意义的战争。”黄濑稳定了情绪平静道，“小青峰他只是不想再让无辜的人牺牲掉。”

“那个人就是你吧。”赤司放下茶杯摸了摸跳在他腿上绿毛狗的毛，“大辉喜欢上了你，对不对？”

“参见陛下。”玻璃落地窗外降落了一架直升机，一个身穿深绿色军装长胡子的男人从战斗机上走了下来，周围的侍卫都纷纷向他敬礼。

男人走了进来。

这个被人称为“陛下”的男人一进来眼睛就落在黄濑身上一直没移开，黄濑也没觉得太尴尬反倒有些熟悉的感觉。赤司笑而不语，他并没有像其他侍卫那样参拜来者。

“国师你果然厉害，这找来的人越来越像我了，哈哈哈。”突然一个和直升机上下来的人一样衣着长相的男人从宫殿西门走进来，看到和自己一模一样的没惊讶反倒赞扬国师赤司，黄濑看的稀里糊涂不知道发生了什么。

“请陛下安心回寝殿休息，这里的事情就交给臣做。”

见真国王走开了以后青峰才显了本来面目。他走到黄濑身边把黄濑拉到他身后做掩护，“赤司你不愧是赤司，果然什么事都骗不过你的眼睛。”

“大辉，我劝你还是别挣扎的好，这一战后你就算立下了大功，我这国师的位置原本就是准备让你接管的。”

“我这次来就是为了跟你说这事。”青峰握住黄濑的手腕，黄濑脑海里突然回想起刚刚荒野女巫的惨叫声，他后怕地握紧青峰的手，赤司会不会对青峰做出同样的事情？“我不会再参战了，这是场毫无意义的战争。”

“你考虑好了？”赤司右手一扬青峰和黄濑周围就突然出现了一群白光汇聚成的手拉着手的小人。

青峰赶紧把黄濑护在身后，这是赤司的绝技，几乎没有人能逃脱这咒的迷惑。这也是为什么他此行叫黄濑来的原因，这个咒语对平凡人的迷惑性很低。

黄濑盯着外围这些小人，他叫青峰提高警惕青峰却没回话。突然全部小人汇聚成了一束光剑直冲青峰心脏穿去，黄濑赶紧扑到青峰身上想为他当住这攻击，“青峰，小心。”

在白光马上要穿过的一瞬间青峰突然抱着黄濑冲破了宫殿玻璃制的天蓬坐到了直升机上。青峰很想亲黄濑一下，要是没有黄濑，刚刚青峰的全部法力就被废掉了。他手把手教黄濑如何掌控方向盘，青峰知道赤司一定会派追兵来，他要保护黄濑。

“一直往前开，再过十分钟你就能看到我们的城堡。记住，不管发生什么都一直往前开，听懂了？”

“小青峰你要做什么？”黄濑见青峰突然变出了一个一模一样的直升机不说还变成了他的模样，青峰没有顺着回城堡的路开直升机反倒逆行又飞回了宫殿方向。黄濑知道青峰是为了保护他，他想劝住青峰可青峰已经越飞越远了。

黄濑在心里默默地保佑着青峰，青峰一定不能有事。

「6」

虽然青峰只是临时教了黄濑如何架势直升机，不过黄濑到是很好的消化了这种技巧，虽不算游刃有余却也能很好的控制方向。青峰大概已经把全部追兵的去路都封死了。黄濑很担心却不能转向去追青峰，他心里清楚，在魔法师的世界里他从来都是手无缚鸡之力的弱者，现在追过去是在给青峰添麻烦。

飞了大约二十多分钟，黄濑在桐皇山林区发现了青峰的城堡。虽然青峰没过教他怎么降落，不过黄濑天生聪慧无师自通到也安全地将直升机降落了。走下直升机时黄濑才发现那只绿毛犬竟然跟着他和青峰上了直升机……

“小绿间你是那个国师赤司派来的内奸对不对？”黄濑用指尖点了点绿毛犬的鼻子半开玩笑半认真道，“不过既然你跟来了也不可能把你丢掉，所以你要老老实实地待在城堡里不许通风报信，听到没？”

绿间高傲地扬了扬脖子走在黄濑前面，似乎这个家的主人是它而不是青峰和黄濑。它步伐轻盈的跳上了城堡门口的台阶，真不愧是国师的爱犬，不失优雅高贵。它将两条前腿搭在木门上用力推了一下，见门丝毫未动便立刻收回了两条前腿什么事情都没发生一样在门口像领导视察一般走了几步后看向黄濑。

黄濑心想，面前这只绿毛犬还真是条自尊心超强的小狗。黄濑也不拆台，他推开木门邀请绿间进了屋，绿间丝毫没含糊，他迈着优雅的步子走进了移动城堡。

“黄濑，你哪买的这只绿了吧唧的狗？”灰崎本来懒踏踏地躺在炉火堆里上神呢，见黄濑回来了便来了精神，更有趣的是黄濑还带回了一只非常奇怪的绿毛犬。“这么丑的狗你也买，还真是没眼光啊。”

绿间闻言愤怒地冲灰崎“汪汪”叫了两声，突然醒悟这样有失它尊贵的身份才停了下来，不过这几声到把已经回卧室休息的高尾给叫醒了。

“天啊，黄濑你太棒了！你竟然买了一只这么可爱的小狗。”高尾看见绿间后直接从二楼冲了下来，他激动的一把抱住绿间开心得直转圈。绿间不满地叫着可高尾丝毫没放在心上，他大概是误解了绿间以为绿间是因为高兴才叫的。高尾终于停止了转圈，绿间被他转的有点晕。高尾心情好极了，青峰和黄濑都是大人，平时一般没有人陪他玩，这下多了一条绿毛犬真是太棒了。在绿间毛茸茸的侧脸上亲了一口之后高尾宠溺地抱怨道，“这么小点儿一只竟然还挺重。”

“他叫‘绿间真太郎’。”黄濑无意识地学着青峰摸他的样子揉了揉高尾的头发，“快带着小绿间回屋睡觉去吧。”

“黄濑你真好。”高尾在黄濑手背上亲了一下后高兴地抱着绿间往二楼卧室走，“小真，我们以后就是朋友喽～”

还处在童言无忌的年纪的高尾完全没把绿间白他的那几眼当回儿事，他为有了一个新朋友而欢喜雀跃着。

“你们的眼光太奇怪了。”灰崎见没有人和他站一边有点赌气，他又窝回刚刚刨出的小灰堆里发呆，“明明是一只丑到要死的狗，哪里有萌点。”

黄濑知道灰崎大概是又因为绿间的到来产生了危机感。之前和高尾聊天时谈起灰崎高尾还说，灰崎害怕一切活物出现在移动城堡里。因为只要是活物就会夺宠，夺青峰的宠。之前青峰和灰崎两个人相依为命时灰崎就是青峰心里的一位，结果来了高尾，后来又来了黄濑，灰崎的地位便一落千丈……所以他现在极怕活物出现，灰崎总安慰自己道恶魔就是该以被别人讨厌为荣。

“小绿间是国师赤司的宠物，它跟来大概是国师的主意。”黄濑坐在炉火前的椅子上自言自语，却也算是在跟灰崎说话。“国师是不是特别厉害？小青峰一个人能应付来那些追兵吗？”

“喂，青峰可是最强的魔法师！”灰崎说到这件事到是得意洋洋自豪得很，“我灰崎祥吾看上的魔法师当然是最强的，否则我根本不可能和青峰签署恶魔协约。你大概没听青峰说过那句超级霸气的话吧？‘能打败我的只有我自己！’”

黄濑被灰崎学青峰口气说话给逗笑了，他知道灰崎是怕他担心青峰说些有趣的话安慰他。“谢谢你小灰崎，你是个很温暖的小恶魔。”

“切～”灰崎嘴上不服软心里可高兴极了，被黄濑夸赞竟然是件如此愉快的事情。它吞了根木头鼓起劲烧火，黄濑有点怕冷。“你要等青峰回来？”

“嗯，我只能用这种方式陪着他了。”黄濑面露一丝内疚和痛苦，他恨自己没法同青峰并肩作战，没法和青峰共担风雨。

“你喜欢青峰什么？”这是一个一直困扰灰崎的问题。青峰外表的确足够有魅力男子气概也足的很，可对于同样拥有不输于青峰的汉子性格的黄濑，灰崎想不通青峰有什么吸引力，想不通黄濑为什么能甘愿被压在青峰身下。

灰崎看人很准，黄濑好脾气的面具下是对不在乎的人抱有冷漠的态度，所以他才会包容别人的一切。因为那些人的存在与否黄濑完全不在乎，所以他愿意用一种和善的态度对待这群人，到算不上伪装。黄濑来到移动城堡后之所以没过多表现出作为男人想要领导控制的欲望大概是因为在青峰面前他有一点儿自卑，不为别的，只因为青峰是魔法师而他是平民。

“爱情本身就是件无法预料的事情，或许只是一次目光交汇，又或许是一见钟情，命中注定会在一起的人总是会在对方心里埋下情愫，那情愫早晚会无可救药地一股脑迸发出来。”

“爱情这东西我不懂。”灰崎掏了掏耳朵，他继续道，“不过有一件事我要告诉你，青峰的心在我这里，我不知道一个没有心的人是怎么爱上别人的。”

黄濑闻言没有想出任何能反驳灰崎的话，他不想深究，青峰对他的感情是爱也罢不是爱也罢。既然爱上了青峰，他就一心为青峰好，心动是件来之不易的事，他不论回报只想放手爱一次。何况他能感觉到青峰是爱他的，他不知道爱情和心脏有多大关系，但他觉得青峰是爱他的。

黄濑笑着看向灰崎，灰崎是为他好，他不想黄濑被蒙在鼓里傻乎乎地一股脑爱青峰到无法自拔。黄濑把手凑到灰崎身旁，温度开始慢慢降下来了。

“我爱着他就够了。”

灰崎学绿间的模样翻了个白眼，在灰崎的世界里根本没有这么伟大的情怀。灰崎所认定的价值观是付出了多少就至少要得到等额的回报，他不觉得单方面付出是件值得做或是骄傲的事。不过它还是没开口去反驳黄濑，吞了一口柴火后加大了火焰，他知道黄濑很怕冷。

“就像小灰崎不图回报为我好一样，我对小青峰大概就是这种感觉。”黄濑笑着裹紧了椅背上的薄毯子，他脚踩在木藤制的椅子上屈膝抱着双腿，灰崎觉得黄濑的笑容有点太过闪耀，它移开了目光。

不就是多给你加了点柴火怕你冷吗，这算什么付出不图回报，灰崎在心里否定了黄濑的结论。

黄濑在闭目养神等青峰回来，灰崎也不去打扰他休息。对于黄濑这个人灰崎不讨厌，他喜欢黄濑那种处事淡然的性子，黄濑和青峰和高尾都不同，让灰崎讨厌不起来。

夜色更深了，灰崎窝在累积了厚厚一层灰烬的灰堆里看着睡熟了的黄濑。非要以这么难受的姿势入睡，灰崎不了解黄濑在这里等青峰是为何。

“咔”

门旁的转换器转到了红色，一脸疲惫之色的青峰推门而入。他解开身上黑灰色的斗篷丢到饭桌上，看见黄濑窝在炉火前的藤制木椅上便快步走过去。他在黄濑面前蹲下身，用带着厚茧子的右手大拇指和食指轻轻摩挲着黄濑的脸，“他在这里待多久了？”

青峰声音很轻，灰崎极少见到这么温柔的青峰，或者说在黄濑没来城堡之前他没见过这么温柔的青峰。

灰崎兴致缺缺地窝回灰堆里，既然青峰回来了黄濑就不需要他来温暖了。

“回来之后就一直坐在这等你。”

青峰在黄濑的脸上落下了一个轻吻，他把手臂伸到黄濑的膝下，动作很轻却还是将黄濑弄醒了。

“小青峰你回来了，你有没有受伤？”黄濑看见青峰后脸上露出了既担心又喜悦的表情，他上下检查着青峰的身体，生怕青峰身上又多了一处伤。

青峰一把将胡乱操心的黄濑抱紧在怀里，他凑到黄濑唇边吻住了黄濑。黄濑搂着青峰的腰，这个吻给了他安全感，青峰真的安然无恙地站在了他面前，那种安全感让黄濑一直紧张的神经放松下来。

青峰抱黄濑抱得很紧，让黄濑自己架势直升机飞回来他很愧疚，幸好黄濑没事。

“黄濑，”青峰望着黄濑晶莹的琥珀色眸子，“我会保护好你。”

黄濑刚想开口说“我不需要小青峰的保护，我不想成为小青峰的负担”却被青峰接下来的话全数堵在了口中，“所以不论发生了什么，呆在我身边。”

黄濑不知道青峰为什么会有这样的不安，或许是了解他的性子，比起成为别人的负担倒不如一走了之。

黄濑把脸埋进青峰带着雨露味道的外衣，“我不会离开小青峰，一步都不会离开。”

青峰抱着黄濑躺在床上，一夜未眠，怀里的黄濑睡得也不踏实。赤司为了让他重回战场派了很多侦察兵，设在皇宫附近的那扇已经暴露了。如今战事越加激烈，这种两败俱伤毫无意义的战争在两国君王带有斗气性质的相互挑衅之下没有停战的迹象。

黄濑体寒，熟睡中的他抱紧了青峰。没遇到黄濑之前青峰不知道活着是为了什么，如今他只为能和黄濑好好地度过余生。

“青峰，门外有好多伏兵。”灰崎在一楼炉火堆里大声唤着青峰，“我快顶不住了！”

青峰起身的动作碰醒了黄濑，他摸了摸黄濑的头发道，“别担心，我能应付的来。”

青峰披上了斗篷出了门，黄濑赶紧去关好城堡里所有的窗户。他叫醒高尾道，“小高尾已经是大人了，要守护好这个家。”

高尾迷迷糊糊地点了点头，“我会保护好小真和灰崎的。”

“黄濑，我快顶不住了，快把门转到荒野那边，那里应该没有追兵。”

黄濑快步跑到门旁转了转换器，荒野外下着淅淅沥沥的雨，黄濑刚想关门却看到了雨中大步向城堡跑来的荒野女巫。自去皇宫时遇到了荒野女巫之后黄濑便再没看到过她，没想到荒野女巫已经变成了白发苍苍满脸皱纹的老太婆。国师跟他说过，荒野女巫的魔法已经被彻底废掉了，她现在就是一个完完全全的普通人。黄濑没法残忍到让一个老人在雨里无依无靠。

可黄濑没想到荒野女巫竟然还没放下心里的执念，她一进屋就冲灰崎跑过去，嘴里还念叨着“我得到了，我得到了！”

荒野女巫抓起灰崎，灰崎赶紧用力燃烧烫的荒野女巫大叫起来。她心怀执念尽管很烫却也不放手，“青峰的心脏，我拿到了，青峰的心脏……”

黄濑赶紧上前去抢灰崎，荒野女巫跑到水池边将灰崎整个丢到了水里。

“你在做什么？”黄濑崩溃地跪倒在地上，青峰同灰崎签下了契约，如果灰崎死了，青峰也不可能活着。

荒野女巫赶紧跑到墙角躲了起来，她害怕地摇着脑袋道，“不是我做的，不是我做的。”

黄濑捞起水池里的灰崎把他放回到炉火里，灰崎是移动城堡的全部动力源，如今灰崎奄奄一息，城堡也开始瓦解。

“黄濑，没有用的，我已经不行了。”灰崎软趴趴地趴在木柴上，可是木柴完全没有燃着。

“黄濑，前面是悬崖！”高尾跑过来抱住了黄濑的腰，他怀里还抱着绿间。城堡因为灰崎燃不起火焰失去了控制，外面下着雨山路湿滑，城堡的残骸沿着通往悬崖的斜坡一直下滑。黄濑抱紧高尾和灰崎，已经没法阻止城堡滑进悬崖了！

“啊啊啊……诶？”高尾刚叫了几声却发现城堡停止了下坠，他睁眼一看和黄濑一起来到城堡的那根稻草人卡在了石缝里阻止了城堡坠入悬崖。“太好了，黄濑，我们得救了！”

黄濑抬头看着火神道，“谢谢你，小火神。”

他没法像以前那样露出一个善意的微笑，他想见青峰，他知道青峰一定会没事的。

“黄濑，我要死了。”灰崎扯了扯黄濑的衣服，他突然发现自己竟然有点留念这个世界，他舍不得黄濑，舍不得青峰，舍不得那个不听话的小屁孩高尾。

“你不会有事的。”黄濑把灰崎捧在怀里，“你有办法把青峰叫回来吗？”

“青峰已经在往这边来了，在我还没死之前他还不会有事。”灰崎窝进黄濑怀里，它安静地等待着死亡的降临。

“青峰～”高尾最先发现变成了黑鹰的青峰，青峰落地后便瘫坐在地上。黄濑跑过去抱住了青峰，青峰将头靠在黄濑的胸膛上。黄濑捧起灰崎恳求道，“小灰崎，把心还给小青峰好不好？”

“可是那样我会死……”

“不会的，相信我。”黄濑的眸子湿润了，灰崎不忍心看到这样的黄濑，它吐出了青峰的心脏，那是他和青峰签署的契约。

黄濑捧着灰崎，他亲了一下灰崎的侧脸。灰崎奄奄一息地躺在黄濑温暖的掌心上，像是在生命的终点跟黄濑撒娇。青峰拿回了心脏后脸色好了很多，不过还是有些虚弱的靠在黄濑身上。灰崎不老实地在黄濑手上蹬着腿，怎么等也没有什么将死的感觉。

“诶？”灰崎突然感觉一股热流从脚心一直窜到心窝，他一跃而起，全身上下又重新燃气了火焰。“黄濑，我活了，我又活了！”

太好了，大家都没事。

高尾难得丢掉绿间跑过来晃了晃青峰，他以为青峰要死了哭着喊道，“青峰你不能有事啊！”

黄濑摸了摸高尾的头道，“小青峰没事，他只是累了。”

高尾闻言帮黄濑扶着青峰。火神见大家都平安无事想要逃掉，黄濑跑过去抱着了火神在他脸上亲了一下，“谢谢你，小火神。”

突然，火神竟然变成了一个活生生的人！他有着一头暗红色头发，身着晚礼服很是绅士。他摘下礼帽向黄濑敬了个礼，“感谢你，尊贵的先生，感谢你为我解开了咒语。”

被火神叫“先生”很别扭，黄濑尴尬道，“小火神被下了什么样的咒语？”

“我是邻国的王子，前段时间被人下了咒语。如果有我心爱的人吻我一下，咒语就会被解除掉了。”火神拉起黄濑的手在他手背上亲吻了一下，“你愿意跟我回去做我的新娘吗？”

黄濑刚想开口拒绝就被一股向后的力量拉进了怀里，青峰手臂横在黄濑胸前霸道意味十足，“他是我的。”

火神惋惜地看了眼黄濑，“如果我早些认识你就好了，那样你就会爱上我了。既然这样我就放手祝你们幸福，我现在立刻回国让父王停止这场战争。”

“谢谢你，小火……唔……”

青峰有点吃醋地吻住了黄濑的唇，他盯着黄濑的眸子道，“你答应过我什么别忘了。”

不会离开你，一步都不会。

黄濑回抱住吃醋的青峰，他在青峰的唇角吻了一下，“我不会食言的。”

“如果你先遇到火神，你会爱上他还是我？”青峰装作一副并不在意答案是什么只是随口问问的模样，黄濑差点笑出声。青峰装的太不自然了，他手紧紧地攥着黄濑腰后的衣服，一点儿也不自然。

黄濑一个字一个字清楚地说道，“我还是会爱上小青峰。”

高尾抱着绿间看着青峰和黄濑腻乎乎地说着情话，灰崎围着青峰和黄濑转想博得他们的注意。

灰崎突然钻到青峰和黄濑面前拜托到，“我们还一起过好不好？虽然得到了自由可是我没有地方去，所以还是勉为其难地和你们在一起吧。”

两天后战争停止了，两国签订了和平宣言。

有了黄濑之后灰崎新建的城堡外观就没那么其貌不扬了，这看起来才像个真正的房子。青峰经常带黄濑去捉小龙虾，捉到后玩一会儿就给放生了。黄濑说想去世界各地转转，青峰就带着黄濑、高尾这一家子到处转悠。

傲娇的绿间也不回赤司那里了，高尾在哪它就跟到哪。高尾一到新的国度就把绿间放到板车上带它参观异国风情，往往一去就是一天。这时青峰和黄濑就会利用这难得的高尾不在家的时光做爱，从一楼做到二楼卧室，噼里啪啦的像是屋里进了强盗。灰崎见怪不怪地趴在灰堆里闭目养神，青峰和黄濑做爱的频率算是正常，一周做那么两三次，他也就忍了。何况黄濑和青峰做爱的时候也不瞎叫，除了被他们激烈的动作撞倒的瓶瓶罐罐的声音之外他们还算不扰民。

黄濑伏在青峰的肩头大口喘气，青峰的生猛也不是一天两天了，可每每来上几次他难免会吃不消。

“黄濑，”青峰高潮过后声音有些沙哑，他抱着浑身泛红的黄濑躺在床上，什么事都不想干，就想这样抱着黄濑抱一辈子。青峰吻了吻黄濑那双漂亮的眸子，“你真好看。”

黄濑没生气，他想逗逗青峰玩。他装作不高兴的模样道，“所以小青峰是喜欢这张脸喽？”

青峰握住黄濑的手和他十指相扣，“我不是肤浅的人你知道。”

“我不知道。”黄濑笑道，他把另一只没被青峰握住的手放在青峰心脏的位置，“我唯一知道的秘密就是，小青峰这里住着一个叫‘黄濑凉太’的人，小青峰很珍惜很爱这个人。”

END


	5. 【青黄】一餐定情

青峰是餐饮业大亨的儿子。青峰集团的业务范围极广，大到遍布各商业中心的黄金地角，小到延伸至一二线城市的每一所大学食堂。

青峰夫人打小就秉承着要把自己的黑小子培养成能文能武能继承家业的全才的理念，自青峰七岁起就被送到美国上学。青峰倒是争气，门门拿优不说在篮球校队里还当上了主力，青峰夫人正洋洋得意自己儿子前途光明时青峰告诉她绝不会继承家业，还说什么人要追求自由。青峰夫人听儿子说这话一个气啊，心想着青峰早点接婚心就不那么野了，也知道自己儿子对女人的那点癖好，便安排青峰到全国最好的影视大学去送餐。

这是青峰第一天送餐，他受不了老妈天天在他耳边念叨着“继承家业”、“赶紧结婚”这类的唠叨话，妥协之下答应了去送餐，结果他老妈还真就不再唠叨了。

青峰骑着一辆黑色自行车在校园里闲逛，可别说，这学校里的女生质量的确不低，送餐这一路上看到好几个符合他择偶标准的女生。只不过一想到这是他老妈布下的圈套青峰便摆出一副生人勿近的冷漠表情，吓得那些小女生拎完餐就立马逃进宿舍楼里了。

结果一上午订餐软件上净是“外卖小哥虽然长得很帅但表情好吓人”的评论，负责人今吉怕青峰坏了生意便安排他去男寝送餐。

“哟，青峰你有福气了，这单是大校草下的，餐可拿稳喽。”专门负责手机接单的小哥一看这手机号就知道是谁，幸亏这负责送餐的女送餐员都没在，要不然耳根又不清净了。

青峰一脸鄙夷，男人说男人帅这是什么怪癖？难不成这接单的是个gay？

“你要是乐意看帅哥咱俩就换换工作。”

“甭，你看我这骨瘦如柴的遭不起那风吹日晒的罪。”接单小哥笑道，“再说了，看帅哥既养眼又有益于身心健康。”

“切，”青峰提走外卖往电梯口走，“我想养眼看自己就够了。”

青峰这话说的声音不小，幸亏整个食堂三楼都是青峰集团的店，要不然被别的店里人听到太丢人了。

黄濑是个大四学生，平时兼职做模特，最近快毕业了在准备毕业大戏，这才一直待在学校里。他刚和室友、临寝的哥们一起排练完戏回到寝室，室友就拿他的电话叫了餐。

“灰崎你用我手机号订什么餐？”黄濑挂掉电话才知道灰崎偷偷拿他手机订餐了，他把手机丢给灰崎示意他自己下楼拿外卖。

“像你心里不清楚似的，那群送餐的小姑娘一看是你手机号屁颠屁颠光速就把餐送过来了，我不就是沾你的光图个方便吗。”灰崎接过黄濑的手机又丢回给黄濑，“你能帮哥们跑腿的时日不多了，好好珍惜吧。”

黄濑瞥了灰崎一眼还是下楼去拿餐了，他怕给他送餐小姑娘看到灰崎露出失望的表情，论灰崎那驴脾气说不准就跟人家小姑娘吵吵起来了。

青峰把外卖往自行车把上一挂蹬着车到了男寝楼下，他右腿往地上一支模样不像是送餐小哥反倒有车模的感觉。

黄濑下楼后看到一个在门口耍帅的黑皮男人直接忽略掉了，也不是黄濑自恋，来给他送餐的一直都是女孩，男送餐员根本排不上号。倒是青峰从黄濑出现以后就一直盯着黄濑看，他看过帅的，可很少见帅的如此顺眼的。

察觉到青峰的目光黄濑特意站到门里侧低头玩起手机来，心里琢磨着今天送餐的小姑娘太反常了，竟然还没来。

青峰其实有猜到躲在门里面的那个黄毛可能就是传说中的大校草，不过青峰就想逗逗他，莫名其妙地萌生这样的想法。

“黄濑，你怎么还没上来？”灰崎等着急了打电话问黄濑怎么回事，“你不是躲在哪吃我的饭吧？”

“送餐的还没来。”黄濑有些不耐烦，他被青峰盯得难受，等了这么长时间黄濑开始怀疑门口这个黑皮就是来给他送餐的。“你订的哪家？”

“峰氏餐饮。”

“知道了。”黄濑挂掉电话看了眼青峰，正好青峰也在盯着他。黄濑有些打怵，这个黑皮男人虽然长得挺帅可皱着眉头的表情不像好人模样。硬着头皮走到青峰面前，黄濑道，“是峰氏餐饮吗？”

青峰把车把上的餐递到黄濑面前，“是啊，怎么，这是你的餐？”

黄濑见青峰一副怀疑的模样道，“我手机尾号5768。”

“啧啧，只说后四位我上哪知道是不是你的餐。”青峰有个要电话的原则，必须是对方心甘情愿地给他，他绝不会通过其他途径要别人电话。

黄濑莫名其妙地看了眼青峰，道出了完整的手机号。

青峰点开手机通讯录把黄濑的手机号输了进去，“再说一遍，没跟上。”

真是个莫名其妙的人，黄濑心想，一个大男人要他手机号是什么意思？何况外卖单上就有他手机号，这人还绕个弯子问他要。

黄濑没兴趣追问，男性追求者他也不是没见过，只不过这么膀大腰粗的到是少见。虽然不想节外生枝和面前这个帅气黑皮男人扯上什么关系，可毕竟一个送餐小哥想要到他手机号易如反掌，如此一来不如老老实实告诉他。

青峰存好黄濑的号码后问了嘴，“叫什么？”

“黄濑凉太。”

青峰嫌麻烦直接把手机塞到黄濑手里颇为霸道道，“自己输。”

黄濑忍着快要爆发的怒气打了自己名字，不经意间看到青峰给他的分组是“情人”后抬头瞪了青峰一眼，冷声道，“先声明，我不喜欢男人。”

这次换青峰莫名其妙了，他拿回手机看了眼黄濑的名字，“真巧啊，我也不喜欢。”

“那你……”黄濑刚想质问青峰这“情人”两字怎么解释灰崎又打来电话催他，无奈黄濑只能上楼了。

一回寝室灰崎就调笑黄濑道，“你该不会是被送餐的小妞迷住了吧？”

黄濑把刚刚的事一五一十地跟灰崎说了，灰崎听后一脸贼笑，“那人对你绝对有意思。怎么，要不要哥们帮你撮合撮合？”

“滚一边儿去。”

灰崎见黄濑一副受了气的模样心想黄濑这大学四年来顺风顺水的让他嫉妒到不行，这临毕业了不好好捉弄捉弄真不甘心。瞥见黄濑躺在床上读剧本灰崎拎起了黄濑的手机在黄濑面前晃了晃，“我去给临寝哪几个哥们也定份餐。”

黄濑见状低吼道，“喂，那不是还要我跑腿去拿！”

“啧啧，黄濑你还是不是哥们？”灰崎靠在寝室门框旁数落黄濑，“这四年哥们们没少帮你跑腿吧？你这忘恩负义的德行我还真就看不惯。”

“嘴上积点德吧，灰崎，你扪心自问这些年谁帮谁更多。”黄濑都没抬眼看灰崎，他自知自己做人做的不错，宁可自己吃点亏也不会去做落人口舌、欠人人情的事。

“行，你能耐，我说不过你，黄濑。”灰崎嘴上这么说说实际上心里清楚黄濑的脾气，“一会儿我去拿，不劳驾你。不过餐要用你手机订，毕竟能快半个小时吃上饭。”

“真败给你了，灰崎。”黄濑无奈地妥协了，这大四最后一段时光了，黄濑可不想仰慕他的送餐女孩对他失望。灰崎这种好斗分子绝对会无理取闹地生事端。“要订一起订了，别浪费我时间。”

“好嘞。”灰崎朝黄濑诡异地笑了一下后把自己的手机丢给黄濑，“一会儿送餐的来了我给你打电话。”

黄濑把灰崎的手机扔到书桌上骂道，“赶紧给我滚。”

灰崎也不气，得意洋洋地跑到了临寝，嘴里念叨着，“给你牵根姻缘线你就偷着乐吧，黄濑。”

青峰骑着自行车慢悠悠地回到食堂，一想到刚刚那个校草憋着怒气没发作的样子就想笑。这校草的颜值真不是盖的，气质也不错。一般来说爷们气质和好看的脸蛋是不可兼得的，这黄濑凉太还真就鱼和熊掌兼得了，这老天爷还真是偏心。

回到食堂青峰就交代接单的小哥说以后逢黄濑订的餐都归他管，恰逢几个女送餐员也回来了，一听这话不满道，“凭什么啊？”

青峰瞥了这几个女人一眼，就凭我是你们顶头老板的儿子。不过青峰自然没说出口，他可不想把青峰集团大少爷这个称谓给坐实了，这年代见钱眼开的事他见多了，可不想被拜金男女纠缠。

“姐姐们我容易吗？”青峰撇下脸面撒泼道，“一个穷小子出来打工还被经理安排到了男寝送餐，这学校男女比例我不说姐姐们也心知肚明吧？我这一天抽烟喝酒的子儿能不能赚够都难说，就别跟我抢了吧？”

“可……那可是黄濑前辈……”有几个一看就是临时兼职的学生妹被青峰叫姐叫老了心气不顺，再加上他们本来就是冲着有机会见黄濑才来送餐的，听青峰这么说自然要反驳几句。

“行了行了，这黑小伙也不容易。”几个年纪稍大的老阿姨心疼青峰帮忙说了好话，“看这肤色小伙子之前是在工地里干过吧？”

青峰闻言无语了，他也不好说什么，这帅气的从老爹身上遗传下来的古铜色肤色是逮到一个人都能吐槽一嘴，还都是过度脑补后的吐槽。青峰听过最让他哭笑不得的是问他“你们非洲人是不是很少有像你这么壮的？你家在非洲属于贵族吧？”

“干过，那活太累了实在干不动才跑来学校寻了轻快活养活自己。”青峰也不否认，他越惨这些女人就越不忍心抢他活干。

“你这么可怜啊，好吧，黄濑前辈的餐就让给你好了。”

青峰道过谢后坐到食堂餐桌旁的椅子上翻看刚刚存的黄濑的号码，他这才注意到给黄濑的分类是“情人”。青峰可不是故意的，只不过是好久前设置了默认分类组是“情人”。原来那小子是误会了，青峰不由地笑了，他老妈不是想让他找个结婚对象吗？这下妥了，正好可以让这小子陪他演出戏吓吓他老妈。

“青峰，又是校草的单子，你送不送？”

“送送送，”青峰麻溜地跑过去拎外卖，“以后校草的单子我都送。”

“今儿也奇怪了，以往校草都是来食堂吃的，很少用这些个外卖点餐软件，所以这小姑娘们一见是校草的单子都跟得了宝贝似的抢着来。难不成是因为小姑娘送餐害羞了，换成你这大小伙子就没什么心理压力了？”

青峰白了负责点餐的人一眼，他心想这人什么脑回路啊，怎么不往他青峰大辉太有魅力校草一见钟情想多见他几面这想？

计划着一会儿见到这个黄濑凉太就跟他谈谈价钱，反正他也是学的表演专业，现在时代都进步了，这日后一旦拍个什么同性恋题材电影呢，正好现在练练手。

熟门熟路地骑车到黄濑宿舍楼下，青峰套出手机给黄濑打去电话，青峰用雄厚低沉的嗓音道，“下来取餐。”

黄濑走到窗台前望了一眼，又是那个变态的送餐小哥。黄濑踹了踹睡死在床上的灰崎，没好气道，“你给你哥们定的餐到了，自己下去拿。”

灰崎迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，道，“人家小姑娘没看见是你好不高兴了……”

黄濑打断了灰崎的臆想，他白眼道，“是刚刚那个男的。”

“刚刚那个男的？”灰崎这下可来了精神，也跑到窗前打量了青峰一番，接着跟黄濑道，“长得不糙啊，当演员都是快好料。黄濑你小子好福气啊，日后的性福生活有保障了哟～”

“滚你的。”黄濑怒踹了灰崎一脚，可惜被灰崎躲开了。他躺到床上闭目养神，“反正我是不下去拿，你兄弟吃不上饭可不管我的事。”

“得得得，”灰崎也不好再和黄濑杠下去，他骂骂咧咧道，“你就是没种，见到这种型男追求者怕搞不定被压了就猫在洞里不敢吱声了。”

黄濑也不上灰崎的当，他爱怎么碎嘴怎么碎嘴，他就俩字，不去。

灰崎见黄濑铁了心的不想下去心想挑事可是我灰崎祥吾的强项，看我一会儿我不把你和这送餐小哥的关系搅和在一起的，我要把你们的姻缘打上n个解不开的死扣。

下了楼后灰崎大摇大摆地晃悠到青峰身旁上下打量着青峰，瞥到青峰那身健硕的若隐若现的肌肉心想这人可真不一般。

“呸。”灰崎将嘴里叼着的草棍吐到地上，拽拽地围着青峰的自行车转了一圈儿道，“我听说你看上了我马子？”

见灰崎一脸牛逼模样在他面前晃来晃去青峰已经很不爽了，可图着给黄濑留一个还算好的印象他忍住没发作。不过既然这小灰辫子主动挑衅，那再忍可就不是他青峰大辉了。

青峰拢了拢额头前零散的头发，反问灰崎，“你马子谁啊？”

“我马子是谁你都不知道？”灰崎走上前揪住青峰的衣领瞪着青峰吼道，“我马子是大名鼎鼎的校草黄濑凉太，你敢说你不知道？你小子别跟我装不认识，刚刚你还存了他电话现在怎么怂了不敢承认？”

黄濑隐约听见了窗外吵闹声，灰崎下去的时间也不短了这么久没上来估计又肆意挑事了。黄濑起身走到窗前，见灰崎正拽着外面小哥的衣领心想不好，他赶紧跑到楼下，“灰崎祥吾你给我住手！”

灰崎闻言笑了，既然他设定的两位主人公都到位了，那么他这个月老就要开始乱连姻缘了。灰崎也不心虚，他心想，谁叫黄濑桃花运那么好，而且扑面而来的都是美得不能再美的桃花。灰崎在心里诅咒道，让你被这黑皮压一辈子，让那些桃花都哭死去。

“哟，凉太，你帮他？”灰崎松开揪住青峰衣领的手往黄濑身边走，他其实有些后怕，要是黄濑不下来灰崎觉得他很有可能被这个有颜有身材的外卖小哥暴揍一顿。“你不会真对他有意思吧？”

黄濑当然了解灰崎的脾气，这人就是唯恐天下不乱。他无视了灰崎的话快步走到青峰面前道了歉，“对不起，他就是个神经病，不用在意他的话。”

“我白白让他揪我领子？”青峰极为不悦地整理整理领子，这不揍灰崎一拳他青峰大辉心里还就不痛快了。

黄濑看青峰面相就知道青峰不是什么好惹的主儿，他回头瞪了一眼在一旁跟个没事人似的灰崎，转过头同青峰妥协道，“你有什么要求我尽可能满足你。”

青峰闻言心想这就对了，他打量了黄濑一番问道，“喂，大校草，你不是gay吧？”

“当然不是。”黄濑当机立断地答道，“你别听他瞎掰。”

听黄濑说不是gay青峰就安心了，他就是想找个看的顺眼的男人在他妈面前演场戏，这要是弄巧成拙真被缠上了就得不偿失了。青峰不是自信，他敢打赌，他这么有魅力黄濑要是gay的话分分钟能爱上他。

“那这事就好办了。”青峰从裤兜里掏出一只笔，他拉过黄濑的手在上面写了自己的电话号码，“你不是学演戏的吗？我给你一个实习的机会，你就演我的恋人。”

看着一脸懵逼的黄濑灰崎在一旁实在憋不住笑了出来，“喂，黑皮，你也不用这么拐弯抹角地钓我们家凉太吧？”

青峰闻言微怒，“你叫我什么？”

灰崎往黄濑身后躲了躲，小声嘀咕道，“本来就是黑皮一个还不让人……”

“灰崎你闭嘴！”黄濑心想灰崎还嫌不够乱，没看到这个送餐小哥一脸要打人的模样？他把起身要揍灰崎的青峰按在自行车座位上，道，“抱歉，我想我没办法跟你在一起。”

青峰无语了，这个黄濑凉太显然是被那个叫灰崎的言论带跑了，他竟然误以为自己是在变相追求他……

“我付你报酬，”青峰看向黄濑，一副“我有钱我很拽”的模样，“一天五百。”

“啧啧啧，”灰崎碎嘴道，“这话骗骗我们单纯可爱的凉太还有可能，可骗不了我。你个送餐的一个月的工资能有几个五百，还一天五百，骗谁呢？”

青峰无视掉灰崎看向黄濑，他从裤兜里套出钱包递给黄濑一张银行卡，“你要是答应了我可以先付你一个月的工资，这里是两万块钱，拿着。”

黄濑见状赶紧后退几步躲着青峰硬塞过来的银行卡，他道，“我本来就不想答应你，你别动歪脑筋了。”

说罢黄濑便转身往寝室里走，灰崎到是走到青峰面前道，“要不这卡我帮他收着，凉太最听我的话了，我回屋劝劝他真好使。”

青峰也不差这几个钱就将卡给了灰崎，他道，“你要是把这事办成了，我再额外给你好处。”

“好嘞好嘞，”灰崎怎么会和钱票子过不去，他道，“我可是‘凉太通’，以后想知道凉太的任何事都可以问我，我给你留个电话。”

灰崎把电话留好后提着餐回了寝室。

见灰崎乐颠颠地进屋黄濑没好气道，“灰崎，你以后再敢碎嘴信不信我把你的嘴缝死？”

“得了吧，凉太，”灰崎蹭到黄濑床边坐下，他道，“那个送餐小哥肯定是对你有意思。”

黄濑闻言踹了灰崎一脚道，“什么有意思没意思的，和我没关系。”

“你听我给你分析分析啊，凉太。”灰崎拉过黄濑的手握在手心，一副长者教育年轻人的模样。黄濑瞪了灰崎一眼抽走了手，灰崎全当没看见接着道，“你说这个小哥要是对你没好感会提出什么扮他恋人的邀请吗？自然不会。肯定是对有好感的人才会这样做，要不然你说他怎么不花钱请我干这票好事？”

黄濑无语了，他头顶着校草的名号颜值数一数二，放在全校有他在青峰也不会选其他人吧？“你我之间难道不是明摆着会选我？”

灰崎闻言忍住吐槽黄濑自恋的念头，他道，“你可是我们表演系的佼佼者，这种既赚钱又锻炼演技好事你可得把握住。要我说啊你就是怂人一个，你不就是害怕露馅了吗？”

“谁说我怕露馅了，我可是表演系第一，前天还有导演跟我约戏。”黄濑坐起身瞪向灰崎，敢挑战他表演系第一的名号他绝不能忍。“再说不就是骗骗他妈吗？完全小菜一碟。”

灰崎心想“知黄濑者灰崎也”，他挑着眉用激将法激黄濑道，“那你到是答应啊，小怂蛋～”

“你才怂呢。”黄濑怒道，“答应就答应，谁怕谁！”

灰崎见黄濑上钩感觉道，“这样吧，咱俩打个赌，要是你伪装他男朋友一个月不被发现我就围着学校裸奔一圈，如果被发现了你就裸奔一圈怎么样？”

“打赌就打赌，”黄濑小宇宙被灰崎激怒到要爆炸了，他顺着灰崎的阴谋就往上爬，“不过要立个字据。”

好嘞！灰崎大喜，他要的就是白纸黑字落实在纸上，这样黄濑就反悔不得了。黄濑特看重信誉这种东西，他灰崎祥吾当然不在乎，何况一个月以后他们就毕业了，就算黄濑真赢了也找不到他人影了。

灰崎快速拿来纸笔立了字条，同黄濑签好字后一人一份收好。灰崎想着该告诉青峰一声事成了，便道，“你快给青峰打个电话，咱们这协约可是从现在开始就生效的。”

黄濑将字条放到抽屉里后道，“我没他电话。”

灰崎朝黄濑白了一眼，人家明明刚刚都给你写在手上了……他指了指黄濑的手心道，“那这是什么？”

黄濑低头看了自己的手心，这才想起来刚刚青峰的确有在他手上写了电话。他坐到床边照着号码打了过去，青峰刚好回了食堂，见是黄濑打来的电话心想那个灰毛小子办事效率还挺高。

青峰接了电话，生了想要调戏黄濑的歪主意。他靠在楼梯口的墙面上，语气里满是意料之中的笑意，“怎么了宝贝儿，这么快想通了？”

听青峰这么说黄濑不爽极了，他瞪了灰崎一眼，见灰崎晃了晃手里的字条活生生咽下了这口恶气。黄濑尽量缓和自己的语气，“我答应你了，你若是什么时候有时间，我们谈一下条件。”

“现在就行。”青峰没想到这个黄濑凉太突然变得如此爽快，他怕黄濑反悔便道，“是我去你寝室还是你来食堂？”

想着正好没吃饭，黄濑道，“我去食堂找你。”

灰崎在一旁八卦心大起，别看这个送餐小哥和黄濑都声称自己不是gay，可灰崎就是觉得这两人绝对有戏。这以后若是风风火火的谈了恋爱结个婚什么的，他就是妥妥的功臣，日后这个青峰大辉还不抵跟着他后腚讨好他啊。越想灰崎心里越乐，心想着他可以好好向送餐小哥推销一下黄濑。

黄濑随便套了件便要出门，“喂，我出去一下。”

“慢着慢着。”灰崎赶紧走过来给黄濑涂了防晒霜，现在黄濑这张脸可是他的财富，灰崎怎容得黄濑如此糟蹋。

无事献殷勤，黄濑猜灰崎又不知在打什么如意算盘，不过他可没心思弄清楚灰崎在想什么。其实灰崎说的还挺有道理的，就算答应了那个送餐小哥也没什么损失，反正他又不是gay绝不可能对男人产生什么感情，两个男人装一下情侣没什么大不了的。毕竟他是男的，还能被占了便宜不成？

黄濑越想越觉得这个赌打得值得，不仅能日入五百还能看灰崎裸奔，简直一举两得。顺便用实践检验一下自己的演技，日后若是真的接了同性作品也算是有了经验。

灰崎趴在寝室窗前监视黄濑，见他出了寝室楼往食堂的方向走灰崎立马下楼尾随黄濑。秉承着要随时把握一手信息，灰崎自然要跟着黄濑从而能够随机应变。

黄濑来到食堂三楼就看见了青峰，青峰正坐在摆在楼梯口的餐桌前滑看手机。还未等黄濑走到青峰身边那群平时争着抢着给黄濑送餐的小姑娘们倒是先围到了黄濑面前，青峰寻着嘈杂的声音一脸不耐烦地看向黄濑那边。黄濑见状立马朝青峰招了招手，然后十分绅士地对女孩们笑道，“先失陪了，我要是再不过去，我朋友可要等得不耐烦了。”

闻言女孩们往青峰的方向看过去，低声道，“原来是校草的朋友啊，怪不得他非要揽下所有校草的订单。”

女孩的声音虽然不大可黄濑却听的清楚，闻言他又一头雾水，这黑皮看起来挺直的，应该不是gay吧？可话又说回来，若不是gay的话为什么要揽下给他送餐的活？又为什么要找男人演情侣？

坐到青峰对面后黄濑先开了口，“在我们签协议之前我要向你确认一件很重要的事情，你确定你不是gay？”

青峰闻言放下手里的手机抬头看向黄濑，他就纳闷了，论谁看他都不是gay吧？青峰一直以为自己的外表已经把“我是铁棍一般的直男”这件事交代清楚了。他看向黄濑，眸子满是不屑，“就算我是gay也看不上你，这么说你放心了？”

这话说得黄濑可不爱听了，他黄濑凉太校草一枚，别说gay会喜欢上他，就是笔直的直男他要是想掰弯也不在话下。不过出于面前的男人是未来金主这点，黄濑决定还是不顶着青峰的话对着干了。他缓和语气道，“那就签协议吧，我先声明，我就只签一个月的合同。”

“你想签长期的也要我乐意吧？”青峰瞥了眼黄濑，真想治治黄濑身上那股傲气。他把手机上让自己发小五月拟好的电子版合同递给黄濑，道，“你先看看有没有你不接受的条款，要是没有就印出来签字。”

黄濑逐条看了看没什么大问题，反正他做到不让青峰的母亲发现他们是假情侣就行。合同中关于肢体接触的条款写的很明确，他需要接受除做到最后以外为了不引起怀疑而必须进行的一切亲密行为。

抬头看了看青峰，几番确认就算是男人，青峰这副帅气长相他的确能亲下去，黄濑把手机还给青峰道，“没什么问题，这里的条款我都可以接受。”

“这话你可说好了，”青峰起身领着黄濑往峰氏餐饮在三楼设置的校园办公室里走，“你敢违约的话我有的是法子断了你的演艺道路。”

黄濑闻言瘪了瘪嘴，心里在琢磨青峰到底什么来头。想来想去也没想明白，黄濑忍不住开口问道，“你还没告诉我你叫什么，何况以你现在的职业，我十分怀疑你在耍我。”

“青峰大辉。”青峰漫不经心道，“峰氏集团的太子爷。”

黄濑闻言大吃一惊，峰氏集团是全国出了名的餐饮业龙头，近些年运用积攒的资本控股了不少跨行业股份公司。峰氏集团公子哥被安排来他们学校送餐？怎么想都是天方夜谭。黄濑掩饰不住怀疑的意味，他道，“你要真是峰氏集团的少爷怎么会在我们学校送餐？”

青峰转身看向黄濑，看来在没跟黄濑说明白之前这合同怕是签不成了。可这一时半会儿也解释不清，他道，“我请你去喝一杯，正好同你讲清楚。”

跟着青峰走到食堂外的停车场，青峰蹲在自行车旁解锁头，他拍拍后座道，“坐上来。”

黄濑心想公子哥就骑自行车上下班？他越来越疑心青峰就是个骗子。

青峰等了一会儿也没见黄濑搂住他的腰，他扭头看向黄濑，皱着眉头道，“搂紧我。”

“你别管，我不搂你照样能坐稳。”黄濑握紧自行车车身，他可不想像女人似的被青峰载着，那有损他大校草的完美形象。“你骑吧，我掉不下去。”

青峰见状也不再强求，他尽量把车骑得稳些，他道，“我刚从美国回来没几天我家那老太婆就急着让我继承家业，美国讲的是自由，我不需要别人帮忙决定我的人生。”

黄濑没给青峰面子，他毫不客气地否定了青峰给出的解释，“这根本说不通你为什么会在这里。”

“你是急性子？”青峰打断了黄濑的质疑，“我喜欢胸大的女人，老太婆算计着把我派到你们这美女如云的学校找个大胸女坠入爱河，结婚后我就能定下心来继承家业了。”

酒吧离黄濑的学校没多远，黄濑也常来这里，他和酒吧老板高尾熟的很。

黄濑跟着青峰后脚进了酒吧，高尾见到青峰和黄濑一脸狐疑，“太子爷今儿怎么带着黄濑来了？换口味了？”

听高尾这么说黄濑赶紧快步上前问道，“高尾，你认识他？”

“你说青峰？他是峰氏集团的公子哥啊。”高尾笑眯眯地看向青峰和黄濑，“老实交代吧，你俩什么时候好上的？”

青峰要了两杯威士忌，高尾只给青峰调了一杯，“黄濑他酒量小，你少灌他，除非你想拐他上床。”

“你知道我的癖好，高尾。”青峰仰头喝尽杯里的酒后瞄了眼黄濑胸部，“对着飞机场都能硬那还是男人？”

“诶，青峰你别含沙射影的话里有话。”高尾闻言不乐意了，他对着他家小真就能，青峰这是歧视gay。他看了眼一脸无所谓的黄濑，青峰和黄濑绝对有戏，虽然是两个笔直的直男。“这以后的事儿可没人能说准。”

青峰听出了高尾在咒他，不过他现在的重点是赶紧策划一下逃脱他妈魔爪这件事，他拉起黄濑的胳膊往酒吧包间走。

“你还有什么疑虑？”青峰进了包间坐到沙发上，他用手机把合同传给了高尾让高尾帮忙用酒吧打印机打印两份，“在我们正式开始假扮情侣之前把你想知道的都问清楚，我不可能容忍你毁了我的计划。”

黄濑是信任高尾的，既然青峰真的是峰氏集团的公子哥那他就没有更多的顾虑了。首先钱的问题青峰绝对不会不给，再者青峰这身份肯定是阅人无数，没可能事后纠缠他。高尾刚刚的话也印证了青峰是喜欢女人的，而且还要有料，如此一来他和青峰之间最多就是雇佣关系，完事就各自拍屁股走人。

“我没问题了。”黄濑伸出手道，“合作愉快。”

青峰握住黄濑的手，他一把将黄濑扯进怀里抱住，见黄濑一脸防御的模样无奈道，“这种最基本的身体接触你都接受不了？那我要是亲你个嘴儿你是不是都想找机会捅我一刀？”

闻言黄濑尝试放松了身体，他道，“你总要给我个适应的时间吧？我可没跟男人干过。”

“我可是看好你的演员身份才要你的，”青峰伸手掰过黄濑的脸强迫黄濑同他对视，“我性欲强是出了名的，你受不了我亲你抱你现在退出还有机会。”

黄濑是专业出身，因为工作原因和陌生的合作对象亲吻或是做亲密动作他有过经验，何况青峰质疑他的专业素养他忍不了。黄濑用双手扶住青峰的脸闭着眼睛照青峰的嘴唇啃了上去，他咬的力道不轻，算是在报复青峰的挑衅，同时也是在向青峰下战书。

青峰乐了，他被黄濑逗乐了。黄濑像只炸毛的小花猫，稍稍一刺激就上钩了。他附身将黄濑压倒在长沙发上，双手按住黄濑的肩膀，他趁黄濑换气呼吸时伸进了舌头。

黄濑不甘示弱，他将舌头与青峰的纠缠起来，这吻变得越加火热。

高尾没意料到青峰和黄濑进展这么快，他打印好青峰的合同就直接推门进来了。青峰压着黄濑在沙发上亲的火热，两人的身体也交缠在一起，看的高尾脸有些发烫。他不合时宜地咳嗽了一声，黄濑像偷腥被发现了一般用力推开了青峰。黄濑的牙齿稍稍刮破了青峰的舌头，青峰坐起身瞪向高尾，高尾连忙把合同放到桌子上道，“你让我尽快印好给你送来，坏了你的好事怪不得我。”

说罢高尾赶紧溜出门，不给青峰责怪的机会。

黄濑起身拿过高尾准备好的合同和笔签了字，见青峰迟迟不签便递了过去，他调笑道，“你不会是被我亲的想要反悔了吧，青峰少爷？”

青峰闻言接过合同，他看了眼一脸得意的黄濑，“恰好相反，我迫不及待地想和你在一起。”

反正青峰大概就是这种色痞的个性，黄濑也没过多考虑青峰这话里的深意，“从今天开始为期一个月，我就是你的男朋友。”

本来青峰一直以为这辈子打死他也不可能对男人有感觉，毕竟在美国这么多年他也没觉得哪个男人让他有想睡一次的欲望。可刚刚和黄濑接吻时他心跳有加快，并且他发现他很享受那个火热的吻，因而被高尾打断时他脸上闪过了一瞬的愤怒。接吻时黄濑睫毛扫到他侧脸，青峰睁开眼睛盯了黄濑一会儿，黄濑这张脸长得实在赏心悦目，好看到青峰已经忽略了摸在黄濑胸上的手感是硬邦邦的肌肉。

到目前为止青峰还没有和一个硬邦邦的男人过后半生的念头。青峰谈过不少恋爱，虽然对象都是女人，他能分清这种感觉究竟意味着什么。既刺激又有趣，他到要看看，这个黄濑凉太是不是真的有能耐让他爱的死去活来的。

裤兜里的手机响了，青峰掏出来一看，是他妈打来的。

“老太婆，什么事啊？”青峰一把搂过黄濑，他把电话凑到黄濑耳旁想让黄濑提前熟悉一下未来要应对的婆婆。“我这边忙着呢。”

青峰夫人对自己儿子的品性了如指掌，听青峰这口气就知道他和小姑娘在一起。她笑道，“大辉在忙什么呢？”

“忙着追老婆。”说罢青峰在黄濑侧脸狠狠地亲了一口，他故意想让他妈听到这声音，“我让你儿媳妇跟你打个招呼。”

“好啊。”青峰夫人心里喜滋滋的，青峰再怎么淘气都始终在她掌控之中，从小到大一直如此。她道，“今晚回家把姑娘也带回来，妈做些好菜招待你们。”

青峰把手机递给黄濑，示意让黄濑说几句。

虽说一开始接下这活时黄濑根本没紧张，可真要和青峰夫人照面了说不紧张那是假的，他可以想象青峰夫人听到男人的声音会多么崩溃。

黄濑接过电话，他深吸了口气道，“阿姨好，我是青峰的恋人。”

明显感觉到电话那边有一瞬的迟疑，而后青峰夫人很快调整了情绪，她的声音优雅极了，“大辉什么时候换口味了？该不会是花钱雇了个帅气的男孩子来逗妈妈玩吧？”

黄濑一脸惊奇地看向青峰，没想到青峰夫人一眼就看透了，“那个……阿姨您不会因为我是男孩就不接受我和青峰在一起吧？”

“怎么会呢？”青峰夫人笑道，“阿姨可不是老古董，你若是和大辉真心相爱的话阿姨当然开心了。只不过大辉这孩子没长性，以前和女孩子交往也没动过真心，到是让人家女孩子吃了不少亏。”

黄濑闻言憋着笑看着一脸不悦的青峰，这青峰夫人可真厉害。她表面上说不介意，可这话里话外都在损青峰和人交往就是在耍人家女孩子，不负责。她这是想让黄濑知难而退别被青峰耍了，但却不在明面上说出口。

“我知道青峰对我和之前的那些不一样。”黄濑可不想在学校里裸奔，就算青峰夫人挑明了说不接受他，只要青峰还想装下去他就奉陪。“大概是因为他遇到我才发现的吧，他喜欢是男人。”

青峰夫人被黄濑这句呛的没话了，她沉默了一会儿道，“今晚跟大辉回家吧，阿姨想见见你。”

黄濑能感觉出来青峰夫人并不是什么好应付的人，不过他没想退缩，“我会的，阿姨。”

挂掉电话青峰颇为满意地揉了揉青峰的头发，他道，“今晚可能需要你住我家，我大概会把你压在床上摸上一番，不过不会做到最后。”

“我知道了，”黄濑若无其事地拿开了青峰的手，“你要我现在就跟你回家还是不着急？”

青峰看了眼手机上的时间，他把一份合同递给黄濑道，“现在就跟我回去。”

和青峰走到酒吧的底下停车场，黄濑见青峰要坐到驾驶座位上开口道，“你喝酒了，我来吧。”

青峰闻言坐到了副驾驶座位上，把地址输入导航里便闭目养神。黄濑见青峰车后座上有个篮球，好奇道，“你会打篮球？”

“我是美国校队的王牌。”

黄濑眸中闪过一丝敬佩，他道，“吃完饭和我打一场怎么样？”

“你别弱到提不起我的兴致就行。”青峰伸了个懒腰，他回国以后就没怎么打过篮球了，整天应付他妈就够他受得了。

“你还真自负。”

青峰闻言笑了，他看向在认真驾驶的黄濑，“我有自负的资本。”

车开到别墅区，黄濑听着青峰的指挥把车在青峰家车库里停好。青峰下车后伸手揽住黄濑的腰往家里走，黄濑身体有些僵硬，为了缓解这种尴尬黄濑开玩笑道，“我这算是傍上土豪了？”

这片别墅群最便宜的一栋也要上千万，黄濑也没说错，谁要是被青峰看上了，不是傍上土豪了是什么？

青峰转头看向黄濑，他有些讽刺道，“你未来的职业适合傍土豪，脸蛋也够看。”

黄濑刚想顶回去，谁知青峰夫人突然下了楼梯，她看到青峰和黄濑似乎在吵架就没出声，正好想看看这个空降的男孩和青峰到底是什么关系。

“吃醋了？”黄濑转身搂住青峰的腰身，他微微仰头吻住青峰。见背对着青峰夫人的青峰一脸疑惑的看着他，黄濑深情道，“土豪我只傍你，你要是敢不要我我就去投海自尽，我绝对说到做到。”

青峰不知黄濑突然换上这副模样是怎么回事，他皱着眉道，“你没病……”

黄濑心里骂着青峰真是个猪队友，他赶紧又吻住了青峰，手用力掐了掐青峰的后腰。

青峰夫人实在没法忍受自己儿子和另一个男人在她面前亲来亲去，她可不愿青峰家后继无人。青峰夫人话里满是笑意，打断了青峰和黄濑渐入佳境的吻，“看来大辉的恋人的确很爱你啊，大辉。”

青峰这才知道原来黄濑刚刚这些反常的行为是因为他妈在他身后。

“他叫黄濑凉太。”青峰拉过黄濑向他妈介绍道，“你儿媳妇。”

黄濑赶紧鞠躬问好，“阿姨好。”

“你长得真帅气。”青峰夫人脸上的笑意加深了，心里又多了一层顾虑。她儿子是喜欢大胸女人没错，可他同样是个颜控。这个叫“黄濑”的孩子长得实在太好了，本来以为黄濑不过是青峰跟她赌气花钱请来的，看到真人以后青峰夫人不得不提起十二分的警惕。“怪不得大辉会喜欢你呢。大辉这孩子啊，就喜欢长得好看的，花心的很。”

“妈，你别当黄濑面损我。”

“好好好，”青峰夫人拉起黄濑的手握在手心，“大辉还真疼你。”

黄濑被青峰夫人握着手总有种想冒冷汗的感觉，心跳快得黄濑怕露馅。他时不时地回头看青峰一眼，想让青峰帮他解围。可青峰跟个没事人似的，跟在他们身后还哼起了小调。

“阿姨做的都是大辉爱吃的菜，也不知合不合你的胃口。”餐桌上已经摆满了各色的菜肴，青峰夫人坐到青峰和黄濑的对面，她举起倒好葡萄酒的酒杯道，“阿姨敬你一杯，希望你和大辉能好好地在一起。”

黄濑莞然一笑，“谢谢阿姨的祝福，我们会一直在一起的。”

青峰伸手揉了揉黄濑的头发，黄濑想躲开，不过他还是忍住了。青峰往黄濑碗里夹了块鲍鱼，青峰夫人见状笑道，“大辉还会疼人了。”

这顿饭吃的黄濑难受极了，被青峰夫人盯着他坐立难安，心想自己这五百块钱赚的可真不容易。

吃完饭后青峰夫人道，“大辉，你去刷碗，妈妈想和凉太谈谈。”

黄濑用眼神示意青峰别走，可青峰似乎刻意刁难他一样端着碗筷往厨房走。这别墅大的很，厨房和这餐厅离的挺远，很快就不见青峰的身影了。

青峰夫人冷着脸看向黄濑，“坐吧。”

“阿姨您想和我说什么？还要支开青峰。”

“你很聪明，所以我想接下来我说的事你会欣然接受。”青峰夫人从钱包里拿出了一张银行卡，“这里面有二十万，我要你离开大辉。”

“好啊。”黄濑把卡接过来放到牛仔裤兜里，“您给我的报酬可比青峰给的高了十倍，我当然听您的。”

说罢黄濑起身要离开。

“等一下，”青峰夫人叫住黄濑，“你的意思是，大辉是花钱雇你来骗我的？”

“你以为你的宝贝儿子真的会喜欢上男人？”

青峰夫人琢磨了一下道，“我就说这事太蹊跷了。这样吧，这二十万你拿着，算我雇你陪大辉继续演戏的钱。”

“阿姨您什么意思？”

“大辉不想继承家业，我到看看断了他的生活费他还有没有那个骨气和我横下去。”

黄濑心想他刚刚那招真是一举两得，既不用再与青峰夫人这个聪慧的女人博弈了，又能赢得与灰崎的赌注。青峰夫人现在是想利用他反过来制约青峰，逼着青峰继承家业。所以现在青峰夫人是最不希望他和青峰被揭穿的人，而如今黄濑的任务转已经变为想方设法让青峰继承家业。

青峰洗完碗后回到餐厅，见黄濑和他妈不知在聊什么，他怕黄濑露馅便打断了他们的谈话，“我今天不住家里了，我带黄濑去开房。”

“大辉，”青峰夫人冷了脸，“你今天要是不和凉太分手日后就别进这个家门了，你的银行卡我会全部冻结掉。”

青峰闻言把身上的围裙往餐桌上一摔，他拉起黄濑的手往门口走，“那你就试试看。”

坐回车里青峰加足了油门一路狂飙，黄濑抓紧扶手看着青峰，“你疯了？”

青峰没理会黄濑，他想不到他妈为了逼迫他会断掉他的生活费。不过这样正好，青峰心想，他本来也没想一辈子靠父母给的钱过活。

“喂，黄濑，”青峰扭头看向黄濑，有些赖皮道，“我以后跟你混了。”

“拿去，”黄濑把刚刚青峰夫人给他的银行卡丢到青峰腿上，“你妈刚刚给的分手费，二十万，你省点花过一个月足够了。”

青峰低头看了眼腿上的银行卡，莫名其妙道，“你什么意思？想甩了我？”

黄濑看着窗外的景色，夜色深了，街上亮起了各色的LED灯，使得这座城市的夜晚比白天更美。他开口解释道，“你妈既然都不管了，我们也没有装下去的必要了吧？”

“别异想天开了，黄濑。”青峰伸出右手扭过黄濑的头，他就觉得他妈一百八十度的转变实在蹊跷，黄濑肯定做了什么手脚。“就算不用装给她看，我也不会放开你 ”

黄濑闻言无语地看着青峰，他是觉得这两万块钱花的冤枉了？

“说的好像你喜欢上我了似的。”

“对，还真被你说对了，黄濑。”青峰心里憋着一股气，他完美的计划被黄濑搅和的一败涂地，自然不可能轻易放过黄濑这个始作俑者。“我看上你了，在合同期限内咱们这个情侣还就装定了。”

黄濑吃软不吃硬，青峰明显是在意气用事，“我不想干你根本强迫不了我。”

青峰掏出手机拨了电话，他看向黄濑，开口道，“那你的铁哥们灰崎呢？”

黄濑在心里骂了句，青峰还真是握有他的把柄。让灰崎掺和进来绝对是更糟心的事，如此一来还不如屈服于青峰按照合同装完这个月。

“行，青峰，你真有手段。”

见黄濑妥协了青峰才挂掉电话，他一来是想报复黄濑，二来是真的对黄濑感兴趣。第一次和黄濑接吻时青峰就惊奇于那种浑身过电流麻酥酥的感觉，那是恋爱才会有的感觉。青峰没和男人谈过，不过他想黄濑或许是个不错的开端。

青峰在黄濑寝室楼前停车后黄濑就下了车，他后头也回地往楼里走。青峰快步跟上黄濑，黄濑不悦道，“你跟来干什么？”

“我没地儿睡觉，不介意和你挤一张床。”

想到青峰拿灰崎治他黄濑就泄气了，灰崎是他最大的天敌，在灰崎这个无赖面前黄濑真的是没一点办法。

黄濑好声好气地和青峰商量道，“你别做的太过分就行，这个月算我认栽。”

见到黄濑和青峰前脚跟后脚进到寝室，灰崎笑嘻嘻地拽过黄濑一副八卦模样，他小声道，“行啊黄濑，这怎么都跟回来了？你们要同床共枕？”

见到灰崎黄濑就烦，要不是和他打了赌青峰能在这？黄濑心里又怒又恨，他觉得灰崎把他推进了一个大大的火坑里。他不耐烦道，“边去待着，别烦我。”

黄濑去冲了个澡，冲好后倒床上就睡，也不管青峰睡哪。灰崎好生伺候着青峰大少爷，还把黄濑的浴巾拿给青峰围着下身，等青峰洗好了灰崎才进了寝室自带的小浴室。青峰大摇大摆地走到黄濑床边掀开被子就往里钻 ，黄濑心烦着呢根本没睡着，见青峰真准备和他同床共枕翻身看向已经躺在他身边的青峰，“你光着身干什么？”

“我习惯裸睡。”青峰把胳膊伸到黄濑脖子下面，“你这床太挤了，枕我胳膊上，我抱着你睡能省点地方。”

黄濑闻言攥紧了身上的被，他在青峰伸过来的胳膊上咬了一口，“想都别想。”

“不听话是不是？”青峰挑了挑眉，他二话不说就把黄濑紧紧地压在怀里。“你小子就是欠压。”

青峰属于运动员体质，黄濑这科班出身的根本比不了。试着用力反抗了一下，青峰反到因此把黄濑抱的更紧实了。

“我认输，青峰你快松开点儿，贴在一起你不热吗？”

“你身上还挺香的。”青峰彻底把黄濑当成了玩具熊，他将脸埋进黄濑的颈窝嗅了嗅，黄濑身上的味道闻起来很舒服。

这算得上性骚扰了吧……黄濑快到崩溃的边缘了，不过他却没去想自己为什么会纵容青峰瞎胡闹。

黄濑无可奈何地妥协了，“你别乱动了，我明天有一堆事儿要做，和你闹不起。”

青峰听了倒也没再折腾黄濑，可还是像抱玩具熊一样抱着黄濑。黄濑实在太累了，没过多久就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。青峰却睡不着，他微微起身在黄濑侧脸上亲了一下，也不知为什么，青峰很渴望和黄濑有肢体接触。他心想既然这是上天的安排便不能违背，他该顺应天意去追求黄濑，保不准后半辈子就和黄濑一起过了。

六点半左右黄濑就睡醒了，青峰像八爪鱼似的整个人缠到他身上，后颈处感受着青峰平稳的呼吸，下身竟然鬼迷心窍热了起来。黄濑赶紧轻手轻脚地拿开青峰压在他身上的手脚，幸好青峰睡得熟没被吵醒。把被给青峰盖严实后黄濑走进了浴室，洗了个凉水澡才将刚刚莫名其妙涌上来的热气冲掉。

果然还是不适应和别人同床共枕，黄濑叹了口气，照青峰这架势这个月他都别想一个人睡了。

穿好外套后正好撞见晨练出来的灰崎，黄濑便和他一道去食堂吃早餐了。

灰崎咬了口肉包子，接过黄濑递来的豆浆道，“说真的，青峰长得不糙，你不考虑一下？”

“吃你的饭，话那么多。”黄濑把给青峰买的早餐放到一边低头吃起早餐，“你就盼着我跟男人过呗？”

“你不想想，青峰家那么有钱你要是真能傍上他还当个屁演员啊？”灰崎盘子里的包子吃完了，他伸手拿了黄濑盘子里的，见黄濑没做反应又道，“就算你想继续当演员青峰也能把你的路铺平，何乐而不为？”

黄濑顺着吸管吸了口豆浆，他疑惑地看向灰崎，“你是不是被青峰收买了？”

“瞧你这话说的，我能出卖兄弟吗？”灰崎有着自己的一套分析，“我能看出来，青峰对你有意思，他想泡你。你看上去也并不排斥青峰，你俩就试着交往看看呗，俩大男人的怕什么？”

“别扯那些没边儿的事了，”黄濑打断了灰崎这无厘头的提议，他道，“今天毕业大戏给我好好演，据说会有不少名导演来。”

灰崎闻言白了一眼，本来还心想着跟黄濑沾光也能靠青峰家的势力一炮走红，结果还是败给了黄濑的个性。

“所以说你宁愿累死累活地自己往上爬，也不愿走青峰这条捷径？”

“被包养？”黄濑快速吃完了早饭起身往寝室走，“我可没那癖好。”

灰崎在黄濑背后白了他一眼，“我先去排练了。”

黄濑是为了给青峰送早餐才专门跑回来的，一进入寝室就见青峰正拿着他的牙刷刷牙。心想着大不了晚上回来再买两个新的，黄濑这才没对着一脸没睡醒模样的青峰发脾气。他把给青峰买的早餐放到桌子上，见青峰从浴室里走出来便道，“早餐给你放这了。”

青峰依着门框一脸慵懒地看向黄濑，“我们试试吧。”

黄濑拿好戏服要出门，青峰一个箭步走到黄濑背后把黄濑整个人拥在怀里。青峰身上满是黄濑喜欢的沐浴露味道，黄濑僵直了身子警惕道，“试试什么？”

“别给我装傻，黄濑。”青峰低头吻住了黄濑的后颈，他像是自言自语道，“我还是第一次这么快喜欢上一个人，还是个男人。”

黄濑有些不知所措，他承认他不反感青峰接近他，可这也不意味着他是gay喜欢男人啊。想起青峰恋胸的癖好，黄濑握着青峰的双手放到自己胸前，他道，“你好好摸摸，我可不是你喜欢的女人啊。”

青峰闻言还真下手揉了揉，黄濑身体变得更加僵硬了，“青峰你先放开我，我今天有毕业大戏要演，这事等我回来再谈行吗？”

“先说好，你演完戏之后的时间都归我。”

为了应付青峰黄濑不得不答应，“好，都听你的行了吧？”

黄濑离开后青峰坐到桌子前吃起黄濑给他买的早餐，他可没想到和黄濑单纯地睡了一觉就彻底喜欢上黄濑了，黄濑的脸和味道都十分对青峰胃口，何况看起来黄濑似乎也挺在乎他的。

青峰给灰崎发了条短信，得知了毕业大戏举行的时间地点后青峰又睡了个回笼觉。他定好闹钟，准时准点地出现在了学校礼堂。

来到礼堂青峰跟着引导人员坐到了观众群中，身边都是些学生。

青峰身旁的学生窃窃私语道，“我听说那些名导演都是冲着黄濑前辈来的。”

“黄濑不过就是个学了四年表演，凭他的能力还上不了大台面，那些名导演多半是为了拐他上床。”

“不见得吧？黄濑前辈的演技老师都是认可的。”

“你太单纯了吧？成名的演员没几个不是靠和导演睡觉上位的，虎视眈眈黄濑的人多了去了。你看着吧，等会儿黄濑下台以后肯定会被那些个导演约谈。你以为他们会谈什么？谈戏？”

“难不成还谈情说爱？”

“谈上几次给戏拍呗。”

青峰在一旁听完脸色阴沉，他盯着舞台上光彩照人的黄濑，又看了眼前排那些所谓名导演的背影，越想越气。青峰起身走到礼堂门口抽了根烟，他就在这等黄濑，谁都别想抢走他看上的人。

剧情已经到了尾声，礼堂里想起了热烈的掌声。

青峰往黄濑那里瞥了一眼，黄濑看起来很兴奋，脸上满是抑制不住的喜悦。不出所料，黄濑下台后立刻有导演走到他身边，青峰见状快步走到黄濑身边握住黄濑的胳膊就往外拽。

黄濑压低声音，可还是难掩愤怒，“青峰你干什么？”

“干什么？干你！”说罢青峰一把将黄濑带进怀里低头吻住。

青峰揽紧黄濑的腰怎么也挣脱不开，黄濑惊慌地看向青峰，这可是在大礼堂里，可是有这么多双眼睛盯着他们。青峰不管不顾地加深了吻，他强迫黄濑张开口，舌头熟练地钻进了黄濑口中。

不得不承认，青峰吃醋了，真是鬼迷心窍了，明明认识黄濑不到四十八个小时。

用了全身的力气仍旧挣脱不开青峰，黄濑被青峰吻得浑身发软。他有些缺氧，只希望青峰快点结束这个毫无理由毫无章法的吻。

礼堂里起哄的声音越来越大，还有不少把黄濑当成暗恋对象的女孩儿气得哭出来。

灰崎还在后台换衣服，听着礼堂吵吵闹闹的跑出来看了眼，没想到竟然撞见青峰和黄濑嘴贴嘴的亲了起来，还亲的格外色情。他赶紧跳下舞台跑到青峰身边小声道，“你快放开黄濑，你是想毁了他的人生毁了他的梦想吗？”

青峰闻言松开了黄濑，他眼里全是怒气，“和导演上床的人生？出卖身体的梦想？”

“啪”

灰崎狠狠地替黄濑打了青峰一巴掌，他压低声音道，“我以为你是真心喜欢黄濑才帮你的，没想到你是这样的人。滚吧，青峰，别再出现在黄濑面前了，你不配。”

青峰刚想还手就见黄濑挡在灰崎面前，黄濑瞪着青峰平静道，“灰崎说的就是我想说的。”

“好，很好，我会让你后悔的。”

大学毕业后灰崎成了黄濑的经纪人，黄濑的演技越来越成熟，不少剧组都邀请黄濑出演。黄濑凭借高颜值高演技迅速圈粉，后援团和死忠粉更是黄濑走哪跟哪。

灰崎递给黄濑一杯柠檬汁，他坐到黄濑对面的沙发上道，“一会儿我们去谈笔大生意。”

黄濑吸了口柠檬汁，随意翻了翻手里的娱乐杂志道，“什么大生意？说的这么神秘。”

“你不是总吵吵着要自己做制作人吗？”灰崎掏出手机看了眼时间，“火神总裁说有兴趣投资入股。”

“行啊，灰崎，你还真有能耐。”黄濑不禁对灰崎的能力赞叹不已，火神大我可是娱乐界的投资大佬，一般人请不动。

“行了，别崇拜我了。时间差不多了，咱们上楼吧。”

火神见青峰终于准备抬屁股走人了松了口气，别看青峰是他发小，谈起生意来毫不客气。想当初青峰死活不继承家业，火神当时还嘲笑他的确没有经商的头脑，可如今看来青峰不仅是个聪明的商人，还是个有宏图大略的企业家。

“我还真怕哪天一不留神我的公司就被你吞了，青峰。”

青峰扯掉衬衫上的领结，顺便解开了领口的扣子。他都说见火神没必要带领结，可五月那家伙死活不同意，耐不得五月的唠叨青峰才让步的。

“你放心，我对你的公司没兴趣。”

火神走出办公室目送青峰到了电梯口，电梯门开了以后灰崎先走了出来。青峰站在电梯侧面，他以为里面没人了便走进去，正好和正要出电梯的黄濑撞在一起。

黄濑在低头看手机，没注意到有人进了电梯。他赶紧抬头，看到撞他的是青峰，道歉的话说到一半再也说不出口。

在这里偶遇黄濑青峰没想过，他甚至压根就没让黄濑再出现在他的世界里。可不到两年的时间黄濑就火到大江南北，大街小巷抬头低头都是黄濑的代言广告，青峰始终无法将黄濑从记忆里剔除掉。

灰崎见黄濑没跟出来回头看了眼黄濑，谁知青峰按了按钮将电梯门关上了。

青峰上前一步将黄濑逼进电梯角落里，他似笑不笑道，“说说看，你睡了多少个导演、制片人和广告商。”

黄濑迎着青峰火辣辣的目光瞪了回去，他冷着脸道，“睡了几个都和你没关系，青峰，别妨碍我谈生意。”

“怎么？这次想睡火神？”青峰咬住黄濑的耳垂不停地用舌头勾勒那完美的弧线，“睡火神不如睡我，黄濑，我可比火神有钱。”

黄濑用力推开青峰，他怒道，“你神经病吗，青峰？”

“你怎么知道？”青峰拉着黄濑往停车场走，他把黄濑摔进副驾驶座上后就锁了车门，“我的病只有你黄濑凉太能治。”

黄濑想下车可车门打不开，青峰侧过身把他压在靠背上狂吻一通，吻罢将黄濑的安全带系好便加足了油门往酒店开。

对于青峰的举动黄濑实在想不懂，若说青峰真的在两天时间爱上他了简直是天方夜谭。可青峰表现出如此渴望接触他的行为又让黄濑不得不怀疑，青峰当时是真的喜欢上了他。

下车后青峰攥紧了黄濑的手腕，这里是公共场合黄濑不敢和青峰动手。他连忙戴上连帽衫上的帽子任由青峰握着手，他低着头跟在青峰身后小声道，“你要是不想被媒体拍到和我在一起就快松开，青峰，被爆出是gay对你一点儿好处都没有。”

青峰置若罔闻，他拉着黄濑进了总统套房。这家酒店被青峰集团控股，青峰算是所有者，这间房是青峰专用的。

关上门后黄濑立刻甩开青峰的手，“你疯了吗？”

青峰看上去眼白布满了血色，他抱起黄濑丢到床上，低吼道，“我疯了，我想你想疯了。”

黄濑被这幅模样的青峰吓到了，任由青峰撕开他的衣服，他知道再次激怒青峰绝对不是明智之举。青峰埋头亲吻黄濑的胸膛，黄濑不停地深呼吸以抑制快速跳动的心脏。

青峰身上的衬衫大敞着，黄濑见过青峰完美的身材，可再次看到还是不由地在心里赞叹一番。察觉到青峰似乎冷静下来了，黄濑伸手摸了摸埋在自己颈窝的青峰。

“跟我说实话，”青峰语气平静了很多，“这两年你有没有出卖身体？”

原来青峰一直在介意这件事，黄濑说了实话，“我从没想过靠这种方式上位，青峰。如果我真想如此，当年直接答应和你在一起岂不更省事？”

闻言青峰松了口气，他将黄濑抱进怀里吻住了黄濑的双唇。就算是莫名其妙地喜欢上黄濑也无所谓，没有一个人能留在他青峰大辉心里两年还忘不掉的。

“我要你和我交往。”

黄濑扪心自问愿不愿意，他从一开始就没排斥过青峰的接近，即便是接吻都那么自然，他没法说服自己拒绝青峰。

“好。”

压在黄濑身上的青峰满脸疑惑地看向黄濑，这单单一个字让青峰不敢相信。他再次确认，“我是要你和我在一起。”

黄濑闻言笑了，没想到这么强势的青峰还会再三确认。他一个翻身将青峰压在身下，低头吻住青峰。既然说话青峰听不懂，那黄濑就选择青峰能懂的方式告诉青峰他愿意和青峰在一起。

不久前和灰崎谈起青峰时灰崎说了句话黄濑一直记在心里，命中注定会相恋的人总是会被命运无厘头地牵扯在一起，他们身上连着成百上千根姻缘线，是剪不断的。

青峰把手伸进了黄濑内裤里，黄濑赶紧翻身坐起来，他道，“你别得寸进尺。”

“欠了我两年的债，我会让你一笔一笔还回来。”

又一次被青峰扑倒黄濑乱了阵脚，“你想做到最后？”

“这两年我没碰过一个人。”青峰甩掉身上的衬衫，他脱掉黄濑的裤子后又将头埋在黄濑的颈窝，这幅模样像个受了委屈的孩子。可黄濑清楚，青峰可不是什么单纯的孩子，他现在是铁了心想把自己拆食入腹。“我忍不了了，黄濑。”

说罢青峰就开始了前戏。黄濑屏住呼吸，他的心脏都快蹦出来了，青峰吻到哪里浑身的血液就涌到了那里。前所未有的紧张，黄濑举起手臂遮住眼睛，他不想让青峰看到自己这幅模样。

青峰进入时有些麻酥酥的感觉，大概是扩张做的很充分没有太痛。黄濑被青峰抱在怀里，他的双腿被青峰大大地拉开在身侧，青峰畅通无阻地撞击着黄濑极为脆弱的那处。

黄濑用手臂一直挡着眼睛，他紧张到浑身僵硬。青峰俯下身拿开黄濑遮住眼睛都手臂，他温柔地亲吻黄濑的脸颊，亲吻他的嘴唇。

青峰下身进出的速度不快，黄濑总算适应了异物侵入的胀痛感。可这种不痛不痒的磨法没什么快感，他拍了拍青峰道，“你快点儿动啊。”

闻言青峰痞痞地笑了，他咬住黄濑的左耳暧昧道，“一会儿别让我停下来。”

说罢青峰像只猛兽一般抬起黄濑的腰，毫无征兆地展开了猛烈地进攻。

做了三次青峰才意犹未尽地抱着黄濑去洗了身子，黄濑的脸烧得通红，他刻意避开青峰盯着他的目光，“你别看我。”

灰崎赶来时见到这一屋乱象冷了脸，他把黄濑叫到身边，“你和青峰做了？”

黄濑看了眼站在阳台抽烟的青峰道，“做了。”

“你是真喜欢他？”

“反正做起来感觉挺好的。”黄濑接过灰崎拿来的衣服当着灰崎的面换了起来，“我看到他心总是狂跳不止，这算是爱吧。”

灰崎扫视了黄濑身上青峰啃出的吻痕，不由损道，“你还真纵容他的为所欲为啊。我听火神说了，青峰这两年一直没找什么女朋友不说还经常喝到不省人事，对你确实挺上心的。”

黄濑闻言笑道，“谢谢你告诉我这些。”

灰崎见黄濑一副下定决心的模样便知黄濑有了自己的打算，他走出套房给青峰和黄濑二人空间。黄濑赤脚走到阳台，从青峰后身环住青峰，“如果可能的话，我想和你结婚。”

青峰夹烟的手明显一滞，他道，“好。”

“还有，”黄濑走到青峰面前，迎着青峰藏青色的眸子道，“我爱你。”

腰被青峰环住，一个甜腻的吻压在唇上，黄濑闭上双眼去感受青峰的爱，感受着这迟到两年才被他察觉的爱恋。


	6. 【青黄】鸡蛋黄鸭蛋青 HenApple Kise And Duck Egg Aomine

〔上〕

骄傲的小模特在海滨浴场被同班同学灰崎祥吾狠狠地嘲笑了一番，“啊哈哈哈，我说黄濑你怎么一到游泳课就肚子疼腿抽筋的，原来白马王子竟然是个旱鸭子！”

小模特嘟着嘴心里不服气却没法用犀利的语言顶回去，虽然是个拥有“copy”技能的天才少年，可在学习游泳上这个技能明显是失效了。黄濑套着小黄鸭游泳圈用力蹬腿扑腾水想要尽快远离灰毛同学，可游泳圈完全不给面子只在原地打转。

这一切屈辱的根源都要归咎到二姐头上！恰逢黄濑放暑假，黄濑的二姐提议去海滨浴场玩。一听到要去游泳黄濑立马呈拨浪鼓状摇头，要知道他可是个小有名气的模特，若是恰巧被粉丝碰到发现自己套着游泳圈在海上游泳，那他好不容易树立起伟岸的形象就会被毁掉！可现实往往与理想相差甚远，霸道的二姐完全无视掉黄濑撒娇式的拒绝，第二天一大早就扯着黄濑的耳朵把他带到了海滨浴场。

结果呢？二姐把小黄鸭游泳圈丢给黄濑后就牵着她男友的手去约会了，扔下黄濑一个人后消失的无影无踪。黄濑赌气似的把小黄鸭游泳圈丢到了碧色的海水里，身为模特他十分重视肌肤护理，所以虽然是来游泳黄濑却也穿了一身长袖长裤的连体游泳衣，脸上戴着脸基尼。

黄濑想不通灰崎是怎么认出他的，明明只露出了眼睛、鼻子和嘴，俨然一副抢银行的行头。

“祥吾君，”黄濑一本正经地看着灰崎，拿出了一副谈判专家的做派，“我希望你不要到处宣章这件事，你提出什么条件我都答应你。”

灰崎像一条灵活的鱼似的在黄濑身边游来游去根本就是故意在黄濑面前显摆他会游泳，他一头潜入水里在水下挠黄濑脚心。黄濑痒得受不了了便不停地蹬腿反抗。结果不经意间踢到灰崎的脑袋了，灰崎赶紧翻了个身浮出水面一边揉脑袋一边大口呼吸空气，他像是发现新大陆了一样眼睛里冒光，“凉太，以前怎么没发现呢，你的腿型可真是太漂亮了！”

“那是当然！”黄濑闻言挺直了腰板，虽然在水里灰崎并不能看出来。小模特对自己的身材那可是百分之百的自信，一听到灰崎夸他黄濑更是像只公孔雀似的抖了抖漂亮的尾巴，“我可是女孩子心目中无比完美的白马王子！”

灰崎在心里琢磨着一个阴谋，他的小叔青峰大辉是个十足的足控，对漂亮的大长腿已经痴迷到无可自拔的程度了。灰崎心想，他完全可以利用黄濑作筹码跟小叔交换他书架上那些大胸美女的写真集啊！

灰崎越想越乐呵，他拉住黄濑的手笑得十分狡诈，“凉太，我认识一个超级厉害的游泳教练，你跟他学我保证你不出一周就能学会游泳！”

“诶？”黄濑挂在游泳圈上任由海浪左右他的位置，他想让灰崎继续“黄濑凉太的腿怎么那么漂亮”这的话题，而不是“黄濑凉太是个旱鸭子”。不过现在灰崎对于他来说就是天，若是惹得灰崎不高兴了，黄濑敢打保票，等再回学校后整个海常高中没有人会不知道“黄濑凉太是个旱鸭子”这件事了。黄濑不想学游泳，尤其是在那种游客众多的游泳馆里学，他随口扯了个谎道，“虽然我很想学游泳，可是最近忙着拍摄都没时间……”

“这样啊，那就算了吧。”

黄濑瞪大了眼睛看着灰崎，灰崎竟然没拿这件事威胁他？真是奇了怪了。

“哦，对了，凉太，”灰崎见黄濑一脸“他是不是忘吃药了”的表情突然补充道，“我会在朋友圈发你套着游泳圈的照片，你又好火了。”

我就知道……

“好啦，祥吾君，我答应你去学游泳。”黄濑对着灰崎后背挥着拳头，虽然这么做有点怂但是的确解气。

第二天黄濑兴致缺缺地同灰崎来到了游泳馆，在灰崎的威胁下换上了藏青色的泳裤。也不知道灰崎是什么毛病，说什么必须穿藏青色的泳裤才行，说这是向教练示好。黄濑心里念叨着，灰崎老佛爷啊，您什么时候能放我回家啊，我对游泳真的是无感啊……

他们进馆时正好赶上了深水泳道在进行业余自由泳比赛，只见一个身材超好的黑皮男人遥遥领先，他的泳姿透露着说不出的霸气和武威感，甩了其他人两个多身位。

“祥吾君，你快看，那个黑皮好厉害！”黄濑激动地拽着灰崎道，他这是第一次佩服一个会游泳的人，那男人腿和手臂似乎充满了力量，整个人像是有马达推动一般极速前进。

“那个就是我叔。”灰崎洋洋得意地领着黄濑走到浴池扶梯口等青峰凯旋而归。

青峰到达终点后一脸无聊地往扶梯口游，期间还干扰到了泳道里还未达到终点的参赛者，完全无视了身后失败者骂骂咧咧的声音，青峰爬上扶梯，两条拥有完美比例的大白腿映入了他的眼帘。

青峰嗓子有点发干，对于漂亮的腿他从来不知道“把持”是什么鬼。青峰凭借双臂的力量一步就跨到了平台上，为了给这个拥有漂亮的长腿的美女一个帅气逼人的印象他可不惜耗费自己的体力。

“叔，他就是我的同学黄濑凉太。”灰崎拉着黄濑走到青峰面前向青峰介绍黄濑。

黄濑不知道自己是怎么了，他觉得自己在这个黑皮面前很不自然，从心底里对这个黑皮冒出了无限憧憬。

“啧啧，这不是黄濑吗？你是模特吧，我在杂志上见过你。”青峰把打量的目光转移到黄濑的身上，他侄子灰崎说要拿一个美腿模特来换他手里崛北麻衣所有写真集，青峰没想到灰崎说的那个模特竟然是黄濑凉太。他早就关注了这个只有十八岁却红得发紫的金发模特，不单单是因为他那媚人的长相，青峰最爱他的地方是他那两条比女人还美的大长腿。

“你……你好，我叫黄濑凉太。”黄濑心里十分忐忑紧张，平时不论什么场合都能泰然处之的心理素质瞬间消失得无影无踪。对于自己莫名其妙地憧憬起一个陌生人黄濑感到很意外，大概是这个人在他不擅长的领域竟然能做到如此傲视群雄让他大吃一惊的缘故。反正看完黑皮的比赛后黄濑脑袋里就一直在单曲循环一句话——这个人简直帅到爆！

“你在紧张？”青峰看着一直低着头不敢和他对视的小模特起了挑逗的心思，黄濑还在生长期，个子大概一米八左右。因为模特这个特殊身份需要保持体重，所以黄濑看起来十分纤细，在一米九二浑身肌肉的青峰面前到显得有些娇小可人了。

“喂，小叔，我这可把人都给你带来了，你这什么时候调戏都成。”灰崎知道青峰对黄濑十分满意，从他脸上那副故意耍酷装帅的模样就能看出来。既然已经把口味极刁钻的青峰喂饱了，灰崎就不得不跟他小叔要劳务报酬了。“杂志你看看什么时候给我？”

“我还能坑你这个小鬼不成？”青峰走到VIP休息区从皮夹子里拿出了一串钥匙丢给灰崎，“车钥匙、别墅钥匙都在这上，一会儿取完杂志把钥匙给我送回来。”

“得令～”灰崎拿到钥匙撒腿就跑，留给黄濑一个兴高采烈的背影。

灰崎一边跑一边在心里念叨着自己是有苦衷的，若不是一本崛北麻衣的写真集超贵不说还要用身份证核查身份满十八岁才能买，我一定不会出卖好兄弟！灰崎比黄濑小一年，所以还是未成年的灰崎苦逼地看着自己身边的兄弟拿着R18小说本在他面前显摆他就气不顺。这下可好了，他要拿着小叔典藏的写真集眼气死室友，马上要扬眉吐气了！

其实把黄濑坑给青峰灰崎良心上并没有十分不安，要知道他小叔虽然是个三十岁的老男人可男人缘女人缘都超好，在什么圈里都是最抢手的那个。相貌英俊潇洒不说，身材好又是有钱人，虽然色了点，却只限于摸腿的程度。黄濑一个大老爷们被男人摸摸腿什么的也没什么好担心的吧？灰崎越想负罪感越轻，最后竟然觉得黄濑应该感谢自己给他找了这么个完美的男人做老师。

灰崎跑掉之后黄濑更紧张了，和黑皮独处让黄濑感觉他的心脏都快跳出来了。

“我是青峰大辉，你以后就叫我‘哥’。”青峰躺在VIP休息区椅子上仰视脸色通红的黄濑，也不知道面前这个漂亮的小鬼脸红个什么劲。难道是对自己一见钟情了？这听起来也太可笑了吧，明明就是个十八岁的小鬼，就算是足控如自己也根本没办法认真把他当做爱人看待吧。

黄濑站在青峰身旁有点不知所措，被青峰仰视着，他脸上的所有表情青峰全能看到，这可不是好事。黄濑不想被青峰察觉到自己因为他脸红心跳的像个花痴少女。黄濑轻微地做了个深呼吸，他想要自己冷静下来。

“刚刚灰崎是叫小青峰你‘小叔’吧？”黄濑面带微笑，琥珀色的眸子终于有勇气不再躲闪地对上青峰那老谋深算的藏青色眸子，“所以我叫小青峰‘哥’有点不合适吧？”

青峰瞬间觉得心里堵的慌，这黄毛小子仗着有一双美腿自己不会揍他就明目张胆地说自己老不愿意叫自己“哥”？话说“小青峰”这个什么鬼称呼？

“除了‘小青峰’随你叫。”青峰按耐住内心的火气皱着眉头冷冷道，“你这个小鬼的性格似乎没有长相那么让人心情愉悦。”

“那我叫你‘青峰大叔’好了。”黄濑不知道自己说了冒犯青峰的话，面前的黑皮脸上有些胡子茬，看上去很像拖拉的大叔，所以黄濑把心里想的说出了口。

为了能摸到那对漂亮的大长腿，我忍……

“这里是VIP休息区，没有VIP会员卡的人不能随便坐这椅子。”青峰随口扯了个谎，骗小屁孩什么的完全没有负罪感。他拍了拍自己的腿，开口道，“你过来坐到我腿上，我给你抹点精油。”

“为什么要摸精油啊，青峰大叔？”黄濑走过去也没含糊，一屁股就坐在了青峰腿上。

黄濑这“青峰大叔”给青峰叫得心里一疙瘩，感觉自己瞬间老了十几岁似的。不过为了这腿，青峰甘愿做忍者神龟，谁叫他是足控了！

“抹上下水游得快。”青峰随口扯了个谎，他还能说我就是为了摸你的腿不成？真是笑话一样。

“哦哦，对哈，减小阻力。”黄濑琢磨了一下觉得在理，他转身面对着青峰跨坐在青峰大腿上，“青峰大叔好聪明！”

青峰把精油倒到黄濑两条腿的大腿根，然后伸手在那两条既白皙手感又超好的大腿上摩挲起来。

可别说，这腿比青峰摸过的所有腿都带劲，摸得他都有性冲动了。不过对着个孩子青峰并不觉得自己有干一场的兴致，他和黄濑差了一旬，若是真干点什么，他会被当成是有恋童癖的变态吧？

“青峰大叔，你干嘛一直抹大腿根这里啊？”黄濑见青峰的手只在自己大腿根这徘徊有点纳闷，难道是这里的阻力比较大要多抹点？

“哪有那么多为什么？”青峰不耐烦地瞪了黄濑一眼，他刚刚沉浸在黄濑大腿给他带来的快感中无法自拔，结果黄濑的声音活生生把他拽出了极乐世界。“我是专家，你就乖乖让我摸就对了。”

虽然对青峰的动作充满了疑问和不解，不过既然青峰大叔那么厉害游的那么快就一定是有一套独到的游泳技巧，何况黄濑还对青峰充满了憧憬之情，所以黄濑相信青峰的一切举动的合理性。

青峰从黄濑的大腿一直抹到了脚趾头，整个过程用了半个小时，他心满意足地在黄濑大腿根又揩了几下油才结束了涂精油事项。虽然意犹未尽，不过一会儿下水指导黄濑有的是机会摸他。

这小模特的腿简直美到青峰想把黄濑圈到笼子里困住当宠物养，就刚刚过去的这半小时，青峰觉得自己在天堂游了好几圈。在他厌烦这双腿前黄濑可别想学会游泳，不过黄濑的嘴还真是聒噪的很，下次一定找个沉默寡言的摸。

青峰喜滋滋地领着黄濑下水，心想，灰崎这小子算是办了件人事。

〔中〕

青峰从第一眼看到黄濑就一直注意着他身上那条藏青色的泳裤，不知道是灰崎告诉黄濑要穿藏青色的泳裤讨他欢心还是因为黄濑看到他的照片后为了讨好他才穿的。青峰更倾向于后者，他不是盲目自信，毕竟事实摆在那里，他青峰大辉可是要模样有模样、要钱有钱的高富帅，这个小模特想要巴结讨好他完全是符合常理的事。

“有男朋友没？”青峰走在黄濑前面，他听灰崎说黄濑是非常纯粹的旱鸭子，就是套着圈也游不远的那种。可青峰对于黄濑的游泳基础究竟有多烂毫无兴趣，他最关心的是让黄濑先试穿什么模样的丝袜。青峰是博爱派，黑丝白丝过膝丝或是裸足他都喜欢，不过穿上丝袜多少能平添些情趣。但黄濑若是已经有男人了青峰便没有玩下去的兴趣了，他虽然很享受征服别人的感觉却不屑去当第三者，搅和别人的感情这种事麻烦的很，恰好青峰最头疼的就是麻烦事。

“诶？青峰大叔你的意思是‘男性朋友’吗？”黄濑快步追上青峰和他并肩一起走，他抬头看向浑身散发慵懒气息和“生人勿近”气场的青峰眼里全是崇拜，青峰怎么能这么帅呢！

“是说恋人啊，小鬼。”青峰瞥了眼黄濑，真是奇了怪了，为什么他会觉得刚刚在黄濑眼睛里看见了闪烁的星星？“你还真是蠢。”

“青峰大叔怎么敢说一个当红模特蠢？”黄濑对于“蠢”这个字非常敏感，家里人也经常开玩笑说他“蠢萌蠢萌”的。好歹还有个“萌”字听起来倒像是褒义词，可青峰直接说他“蠢”黄濑就不乐意了。“小青峰，你是不知道我的粉丝有多护犊子吧？他们会用唾沫星子淹死你的！”

“啧啧，用‘小’字来形容比你大一旬的人合适吗？”被他说“蠢”后黄濑的反应实在是太可爱了，被激怒的黄濑似乎是条件反射用了“小青峰”称呼青峰，还搬出他的粉丝来吓唬人。“算了，以后就用你的口癖称呼我，不许再叫‘大叔’了听到没？”

“太好了！”黄濑像是刑满被释放了一般高兴地扑到青峰身上好顿蹭毛，“小青峰，小青峰，小青峰～”

身上挂着个聒噪不已的黄毛青峰头都大了，也不知道是不是错觉，青峰觉得黄濑像是特别喜欢他的模样。怎么说呢，越看这个漂亮的模特越像只金毛犬，还是特别粘着主人的那种。

“咔嚓”

青峰和黄濑寻着闪光灯的方向看过去，照相的是个矮个子女孩。

“你在做什么？”青峰皱紧眉头瞪着怯生生地站在他和黄濑面前的女人，他虽然不是公众人物却也算是个商界成功人士，所以青峰对于镜头的敏感程度不比黄濑差。本来青峰皱起眉头的模样就挺吓人的，再加上阴冷的责问声，那女人有些害怕地后退了几步。

“小青峰你别那么凶啊！”黄濑把青峰扯到自己身后，怎么能对女孩子露出这么凶的表情。黄濑走到女人面前露出了温暖的微笑，“对不起啊，我朋友他脾气有点臭。你是我的粉丝吗，照相什么的是不允许的哦，我不想平白无故背上绯闻啦。”

“黄濑君你好，我是你的粉丝。”女人有点腼腆，刚对上黄濑琥珀色的眸子就害羞地移开了目光，“黄濑君身后这位是你的男朋友吗？”

“哈？不……不是……诶，小青峰你扯我干什么？”黄濑刚想开口跟女粉丝解释他和青峰之间纯洁的友谊，结果青峰在黄濑身后扯着黄濑的泳裤把他活生生拉回到自己怀里。“我是他的男人，知道了就好自为之赶紧滚开。”

见黄濑对这女人那么温柔青峰莫名其妙的吃醋了，虽然弄不清个所以然，可青峰本就是直觉派，把黄濑拉到他自己怀里抱住这一系列动作完全没经过大脑指挥中心。既然抱都抱了就没有松手的道理，青峰坦荡荡地冒充黄濑的男朋友想劝退这个打黄濑主意的丑女人。

“可是你怎么能证明！”女人突然鼓起了勇气反驳道。

“不是啊，你误会……”黄濑想解释一下，他可不想传绯闻，而且若是被传成同性恋的话会很麻烦。也不知道青峰是怎么想的，怎么能在他粉丝面前说是他的男朋友呢，这太容易让粉丝误会了自己的性取向啊！

结果黄濑话还没解释完就被女人尖细的嗓音顶了回去，“黄濑君请安静一下，我要听这个黑皮解释！”

“证明？你确定要我证明？”青峰把左手绕过黄濑的脖子捏了捏他左侧的脸蛋，眸子却一直盯着面前这个胆敢窥视他青峰大辉的猎物的女人，“你会后悔的。”

“哈哈，”黄濑干笑了几声，他抬手想拍掉一直在捏他脸的那只放肆的手。且不说这是模特的脸不能随便捏，就说在这大庭广众之下做这么亲密的动作迟早会被误会吧！“不用证明，不用证明，哈哈。”

“请证明给我看！唯有那样我才会死心！”女人完全无视掉了黄濑的话，她瞪着青峰似乎想和面前的黑皮对抗到底。

“啧啧，女人就是麻烦。”青峰用左手扭过黄濑的脸低头凑到黄濑唇边就亲了上去。虽然一开始只是打算摸摸黄濑的腿而已，可“天有不测风云，人有旦夕祸福”，兴致来了就不该憋着，何况面前这个大胆的女人燃起了青峰的战斗欲。

黄濑惊讶地瞪大了眼睛盯着贴在自己脸上青峰的那张大帅脸，被青峰亲上的一瞬间黄濑的脑袋彻底空白了。青峰的唇很软，和他贴在一起很舒服。这是黄濑第一次被人亲，他心跳的极快，除了瞪大眼睛看着青峰之外黄濑不知道自己该干什么。青峰闭上了眸子，吻住黄濑的那一刻他就用右臂锁住了黄濑的腰。可别说，黄濑的唇和看上去一样的好吃，只是青峰怕黄濑没有经验若是鲁莽行事会被当成变态。

青峰亲够了黄濑后微微抬头，黄濑傻愣愣地看着他还没回过神，青峰得意洋洋地瞪着女人，“这足以证明了吧？”

“黄濑君，我对你太失望了！”女人又怒又悲，声音里夹带着哭腔，“不会再喜欢你了！”

说罢女人扭头就消失在了人群中。

见自己粉丝说出“再也不喜欢你了”这样的话黄濑心里难受极了，他瞪着青峰想让他给自己一个答复，刚刚到吻算怎么回事？黄濑语气有点冲，他不太高兴，“小青峰你为什么要吻我，为什么要假装是我男朋友？”

“啧，小鬼，我帮你解决掉难缠的女粉丝你不感谢我还用这种口气质问我？”青峰看着浅水池里的那群女人都在往黄濑身上望心里不舒服，黄濑暂时是属于他的，这群女人怎敢动贪心？

“就算是这样也不能接吻啊，明明只有爱人间才会接吻吧！”失去初吻对于黄濑来说是件了不得的事，守了将近二十年的东西被青峰毫不在意地夺走了黄濑心里过不去这个坎，明明初吻对象该是漂亮的姑娘才对。

“舌头都没伸进去也算接吻？”青峰不屑地看了眼一脸认真非要讨伐个说法的黄濑，他心里有一个十分有趣的猜测，“小鬼，刚刚那个该不会是你的初吻吧？”

被说中了心事的黄濑瞬间乱了阵脚，他紧张地回答道，“怎么可能！我可是模特诶，小青峰是瞧不起我吗？”

既然如此青峰良心上就没有什么过不去得了，刚刚亲黄濑这事传出去怕是会给黄濑招来绯闻，他现在在很认真地考虑和黄濑交往的可能性。别的先不说，就单看黄濑这双美腿青峰就心里直痒痒，再加上长得好身材除了没胸完美到无可挑剔，虽然性子吵了点但仍可以忍耐。可他一个三十出头的男人和一个高中生谈恋爱未免有点“老牛吃嫩草”的嫌疑，况且对于面前这个十八岁的小模特到目前为止青峰只对他的美腿感兴趣。

“我们不能在这里继续待着，你是公众人物，难免会招人耳目。”青峰扭头往VIP休息区走，灰崎坐在青峰VIP休息区的座位上一脸想要看好戏的模样盯着青峰和黄濑，可别说，灰崎越看这两人越有夫妻相，心想就这样成就一对活鸳鸯也不错。刚刚青峰亲黄濑被灰崎看到了，那画面美得灰崎忍不住拿手机拍了照片，像宣传海报一样唯美，还真不愧是颜好的两个人。

“小叔，钥匙都给你放好了，要是没别的事我就先撤了。”灰崎心里急着回去看麻衣的写真集，再者他很有自知之明不能打扰小叔和黄濑的二人世界。

“走吧。”

青峰和黄濑同灰崎一起出了游泳馆，黄濑本来是要就此回家的，可灰崎边瞪眼睛边威胁黄濑说若是不跟他小叔回家他就把黄濑的事全抖搂出来。黄濑垂头丧气地坐上了青峰的车，就算他很憧憬青峰，可刚刚接过吻后他们之间就莫名的尴尬了起来，黄濑猜测其实青峰是喜欢他才吻他的，可黄濑不准备给青峰答复。

青峰直接把车开到了近郊别墅区，这面没有公交车，只有坐私家车才能到市区。黄濑心里有点担心，明天有拍摄工作，今天要是回不了家的话明天就有可能迟到了。

“小青峰，我们今天就到这里吧。”灰崎不在身边了黄濑才敢张口说这话，黄濑想不通自己不会游泳灰崎为什么这么上心，非要帮自己找一个游泳教练让自己学会游泳不成。

“半途而废？”青峰把车在车库里停好，他摘下安全带凑到黄濑身边，“你不会是认定自己学不会游泳害怕了吧？”

“哈？我才没那么怂！”黄濑最受不得别人说他胆子小或是像小姑娘一样，很多人因为他长得好看就曲解了他的性格。“学就学，我黄濑凉太至今还未怕过什么。”

青峰一直在盯着身边的黄濑看，这黄毛越看越有意思，骨子里透着不服输的气节。青峰少有地极为绅士地帮黄濑解开了安全带，不仅如此，他还跑到黄濑门旁帮他开门。黄濑一副看怪物的眼神看着青峰，想不明白青峰葫芦里卖的什么药。

青峰的别墅不大，一楼只有大约一百五十平，一进去就是面向着开放式泳池的客厅。客厅里的装潢并不华丽，只有简简单单的藏青色长沙发、玻璃茶几和壁挂式液晶电视。到是摆在架子上有NBA球星签名的篮球和一大堆奖杯吸引了黄濑的注意力，黄濑扑到青峰身上抱住他激动道，“小青峰，你会打篮球？”

“问题问的还真没水平啊，小鬼。”青峰想推开缠着自己的黄濑，可黄濑粘人的功夫一流青峰是使出了浑身解数也推不开。青峰用手使劲推黄濑的脸烦躁道，“从我身上下去啊，你个缠人的小鬼。”

“小青峰咱们来打篮球吧，我也会打！”黄濑浑身上下的热血都沸腾起来了，他都舍得了自己的发型卖力地撒娇蹭着青峰的手臂。黄濑在学校篮球队可是王牌，他可以瞬间复制对手的技巧然后用同样的方式把对手虐到哭。黄濑像个宠物狗晃着尾巴似的粘着青峰，“要是打篮球的话我能完爆你，小青峰。”

“得了吧，小鬼，你先学会游泳我再陪你打篮球。”青峰还念着摸黄濑的腿呢，哪有什么心情打篮球。

青峰也没含糊，直接在客厅里脱掉了衣裤。他走到落地玻璃门前门就自动打开了，青峰背着黄濑走到了白色的泳池平台上，“换好衣服赶紧过来。”

黄濑望着青峰的背影帅气极了，泳池里碧绿色的水很清，青峰站在那里像是王者一般。

突然憧憬起一个人也是挺奇怪的事，黄濑说不清自己到底是怎么了，可看到在泳池里驰骋的青峰像条灵活的黑蛇就不由地萌生出了憧憬的感觉。越看越觉得青峰好帅，有一种成熟男人的味道。

黄濑想在卫生间里换衣服，可青峰等得不耐烦了叫黄濑赶紧脱光了出来。黄濑没办法只好背过身去换衣服，他刚刚把泳裤给换掉了，不像青峰直接把运动裤穿到泳裤外面。

青峰一直盯着黄濑，黄濑长得可真白，身上肌肉并不夸张但却好看的很，尤其是那两条大长腿，形状是阅人无数的青峰见过的最好看的一个。

“看什么？”黄濑见青峰一直盯着自己的腿看有些纳闷，他可不觉得一个男人的腿有什么好看的。“我腿上有什么脏东西吗？”

“你腿好看。”青峰从沙滩椅上站起身，俯视着黄濑痞痞道。

“哈哈，还真好笑呢。”黄濑干笑了两声，被一个男人说腿好看黄濑只觉得尴尬。他赶紧跳进泳池里朝青峰泼水，“小青峰快下来。”

青峰下水后就捉住了垫着脚在水里装蝶泳的黄濑，他扶着黄濑的腰把他放平在水面上，黄濑很快就学会了如何让自己飘在水面上。青峰继续教黄濑怎么蹬腿，他的手顺着黄濑的大腿根一直摸到脚踝，越摸越喜欢黄濑这腿。黄濑长得瘦，可该有肉的地方都肉乎乎的手感超好，青峰已经忍不住开始遐想这漂亮的腿若是套上了黑色丝袜会是怎么的美景。

“小青峰，你松手我自己试一下，我好像会游了。”青峰专注于摸黄濑的腿没再托着黄濑的腰，可黄濑也好好的漂在水面上。黄濑试着用蛙泳的姿势蹬了蹬腿，竟然往前游了起来。黄濑高兴地在离青峰十米外的地方朝青峰挥了挥手，“小青峰，你好棒！”

青峰这就郁闷了，他压根没想教会黄濑。一定要想办法留住黄濑，他的腿青峰还没摸够呢。

“喂，黄濑，想学自由泳吗？”青峰用速度最快的自由泳游到黄濑身边，他一把抓住还想窜出去的黄濑的右脚脚踝，“会自由泳的男人才是真正的男人。”

“诶？”黄濑也知道自由泳很帅气，可他现在只想快点回家，耽误了明天的拍摄会被经纪人骂惨的。“可是我学会已经回游泳了啊。”

“啧啧，不求上进的小鬼。”青峰被黄濑这句顶的没话反驳，为了展示一下他的魅力他顺着黄濑的脚踝把黄濑拽到身前，“你坐到我身上。”

“诶？小青峰要做什么？”黄濑一头雾水，青峰不是要驮着他游自由泳吧？

“废话还真多啊，黄濑。”青峰霸道地抬起黄濑的右腿跨到自己小腹上，还未等黄濑反应过来就用仰泳的姿势载着黄濑在水上漂。

“小青峰我好沉吧？”黄濑心情很好，他还是第一次坐在别人身上在水里漂着，很新奇。“学会了这招哄女孩子肯定超有魅力。”

“你这小子脑袋里就想着乱七八糟的女人。”别看黄濑看起来挺瘦的，可毕竟个头在那里，青峰游起来也挺吃力的。为了留住这个小鬼青峰还真煞费了一番苦心，他故作坦然地问道，“小鬼，明天还来学不？”

青峰心想，黄濑要是敢说个“不”字他今天还就耍流氓不送他回家了，反正没有车黄濑一个人也回不去。

“好啊，可是明天不行，我有拍摄。”

〔下—始〕

送走黄濑后青峰就跑去酒吧猎艳，结果遇到了两年未见的老朋友也算是老对手——火神大我。火神两年前去美国打篮球，恰好恋人也在那边工作，青峰以为他不会回来了，谁知今天竟然在酒吧偶遇火神。

“怎么，寂寞了来酒吧寻女人？”火神坐在吧台前将一杯威士忌推到青峰面前，青峰摆摆手示意不喝酒。火神把酒杯拿回来喝了口酒，“不喝酒来酒吧做什么，你个黑皮还真是搞不懂。”

青峰面无表情地看着舞池里疯狂扭动的人群，他虽然是来猎艳的可到目前为止没有感兴趣的猎物，青峰兴致缺缺的转过身看着火神道，“周日比一场怎样？”

“篮球还是赛车？话说你脚伤好了吗？”火神闻言来了兴致，好不容易回趟国他最想见的就是青峰，若是青峰不开口他也是要和青峰比一场的。大学时他们就一起在校队打球，算是最默契的搭档。每次训练结束后他们都会留下来单独one on one，虽然火神赢的次数屈指可数可最后去美国打球的却是他。

青峰的脚在一次选拔赛上因为对手恶意犯规造成了骨折，虽然医生说康复后仍旧可以继续打球但青峰却放弃了曾经想要以篮球为生的理想。火神问过他原因，青峰的回答十分欠扁但却是事实。青峰已经强大到没有对手可以打败他了，他对篮球的热情因为输不了这件事慢慢殆尽了，脚伤正好成为青峰退出篮球界的一个契机。

“篮球？几百年前就不感兴趣了。”青峰玩弄着打火机上的金属盖，金属盖一开一合地发出了悦耳清脆的“哒哒”声，“比赛车。”

“我在这边可没车了，你抵借我一台。”火神仰头喝干了杯里剩下的酒，“女人我安排。”

青峰和火神赛车时有个不成文的规定——无女人不赛车。所以比赛前他们会去找胆大漂亮的女人坐在副驾驶上，输者要承担赢家赛后那一夜所有娱乐活动的花销。而这往往是昂贵的酒店开房费。

“好，我借你我那辆改装过的Veyron EB16.4。”青峰很干脆地把他手里数一数二的跑车借给了火神，他喜欢公平竞赛，或者自己条件比对手差一点也无所谓，凭借硬件比对手好取得的胜利青峰既不稀罕也不屑要。青峰拍了拍火神的肩膀道，“你女人呢，黄了？”

“早黄了。”火神又要了杯伏特加，青峰见状猜测火神大概是失恋了又恰逢球队休假所以回国愈伤来了。火神叹了口气，语气里更多的是无奈，“打比赛那半年忙训练没时间和她出去约会，结果她就彻底跑去和别的男人约会了。怎么说呢，她是个不甘寂寞的女人。”

青峰可没有安慰朋友的情商，他把车钥匙放在吧台上道，“你喝，我送你回酒店。”

“还是那么温柔啊，青峰。”火神举起酒杯又一饮而尽，“不过一般不是会夺下酒杯或是劝朋友少喝点酒吗？”

“说的像你会听一样。”火神的性子青峰还是了解的，他看似温柔可骨子里藏着一股九头牛都拉不回来的倔劲。莫说他劝火神少喝点火神不会听，就是火神最爱的女人叫他少喝点他若是想喝也不会听。

“青峰还是你懂我，实在不行咱俩凑付过吧。”火神难得冲青峰笑了笑，青峰在想火神是不是悲极生乐才会对他笑得这么灿烂。

“别，我对爱情还没绝望。”青峰毫不留情地回绝了火神，“我也没兴趣插你这个粗汉。”

“哈哈，咱俩要是真在一起谁插谁都不一定呢。”火神笑道，“不跟你开玩笑了。对了，你怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”青峰一开始来酒吧就不是为了喝酒，他开车来的，不想因为酒驾去警察局里蹲上几天。青峰从来不找代驾，他个人比较注意保护隐私，并不信任那些毫无关系的陌生人。

“还能是什么，爱情上怎么样呗？”火神喝完第二杯后没再续杯，他觉得喝酒不仅没意思而且在青峰面前还会显得自己很怂。因为被女人背叛了就跑回国喝闷酒，听起来都怂。“男人三十岁到还不算太大，可青峰你从没正经谈过一场恋爱吧？怎么，难道你是准备单身一辈子？”

“可能吧。”说这话时青峰脑海里突然浮现出了黄濑那张略带稚气却很漂亮的脸，这不由让青峰微微惊讶。青峰不确定自己是因为的确对黄濑有感觉还是因为刚刚送走黄濑才会想到他，“我只对漂亮的腿感兴趣。”

“果然是个变态足控啊，青峰。”火神把空杯子往酒保面前一推，然后摇摇晃晃地起身道，“走，青峰，回酒店。”

青峰无力吐槽火神的酒量，以前也是，明明一杯就倒的人非要逞能喝酒，结果遭罪的就是一起和他喝酒的人。把已经处于半醉状态的送回酒店，青峰直接回了家。也不知道怎么回事，今天居然没有心情看女人，心里莫名的烦躁。青峰回家后躺到床上，脑袋里还是在想黄濑的事。

着黄濑凉太的魔了？虽然有一直收集刊登着黄濑的杂志可青峰敢打赌自己只是喜欢黄濑的腿。这样一来，一直想着黄濑的事就完全解释不通了。黄濑不就是个十八岁的小屁孩，说什么喜欢那就是恋童癖。青峰起身冲了个凉水澡，他想让自己清醒一下，黄濑和以前那些个有漂亮腿的男男女女本质上没有区别，这样想着青峰有点释怀了。

“黄濑凉太，我的小佛爷啊，闲着没事你去招惹青峰大辉做什么？！”黄濑刚刚结束一天的拍摄在化妆间卸妆时经纪人就冲了进来微怒道，“你不知道青峰大辉是出了名的花花公子吗？他碰过的男人女人不计其数，你竟然……哎！”

青峰大辉？那不就是灰崎的小叔吗？黄濑愣愣地抬头看着一脸焦急的经纪人，青峰看起来不像坏人，而且哪里是他去招惹的青峰……完全是灰崎来招惹的他，他才认识了青峰啊。

“经纪人姐姐到底怎么了？青峰大辉是什么了不起的人物吗？”化妆师刚好把黄濑脸上的妆全部卸干净了，因为没有别的事要做就出去了。黄濑见屋子里只剩他和经纪人两个人便敞开说话道，“我之前没听说过青峰大辉这个人，我是通过同学认识的他，他只是我的游泳教练而已。”

“那你为什么会和你的游泳教练亲嘴儿！”经纪人把《时尚晚报》丢给黄濑，黄濑这次可是摊上了足以让他身败名裂的大事。

青峰大辉是个年轻有为的富商，性子放荡不羁，喜欢到处沾花惹草。虽然不是娱乐圈里人可在圈内是个有很高知名度的黄金情人，跟过青峰的艺人不在少数，不过却从未有一家媒体曝光过青峰大辉。据说青峰的人脉很广，似乎还和日本国家宣传部的重要干部是铁哥们，所以没有一家报社敢为了博头条不惜以倒闭为代价。

一听经纪人说“亲嘴儿”黄濑就心虚了，昨天在游泳馆里的确和青峰亲了，可当时黄濑整个人都恍恍惚惚的所以完全没有意识到事情的严重性。其实亲吻完后黄濑的心脏跳得厉害，被自己憧憬的人亲竟然连一丝失落愤怒的感情都燃不起来，实际上黄濑觉得还挺舒服挺幸福的。

黄濑一拿起报纸就看到了第一页非常显眼的用红色一号字体写的大标题——小鲜肉黄濑凉太卖肉上位，或成某富豪第十一任情妇。标题下面就附上了一张照片，照片拍摄的角度破有心机，黄濑的脸露出了百分之六十而青峰的脸几乎全部黄濑挡住了。照片里两人在激烈地拥吻不说，青峰的左手竟然非常暧昧地放在了黄濑右腿大腿根处，单从这张照片来看，两人完全像是已经上过床了的关系。

黄濑手微微一抖，他这才知道事情似乎的确被他闹大了。他壮着胆子往下读，文章言辞犀利，说什么黄濑的迅速蹿红就是凭借情妇之位靠“某富商”的钱和人脉炒作的结果。还说其实以往曝光的该富商的另外十位情妇实际上都是名不正言不顺的，因为据知情人士透露，该富商未曾同她们确立任何情侣恋人关系，甚至富商还对她们坦言只是玩玩。但由于该富商不论钱财地位还是相貌身材都是最顶级的，于是没有人放手，就算只是玩玩她们也心甘情愿，她们其中不乏分开后还久久未走出失恋痛苦之人。文章最后还讽刺说没想到一直以青春活力帅气开朗为形象的黄濑竟然也会贪图钱财做该富商的性爱玩具，还说“祝福”黄濑可以打破“一周被弃”的记录能被青峰玩的时间更长一点。

“这上面说的是真的吗？”黄濑把报道放回化妆桌上，他有点不敢置信，青峰帅气又多金他看出来了，可他没想到青峰竟然上个花花公子。明明看起来对什么都兴致缺缺的人怎么会有那么多情人？黄濑心里有点堵的慌，自己憧憬的人变成了这样黄濑有点接受不了。“小青峰对那些人没有感情的对不对？”

“我的小佛爷啊，你还有心思关心这个！”经纪人恨其不争却没有办法，黄濑在她眼里就是个天真活泼的弟弟，她看不得像青峰这种情海老油条来祸祸单纯的黄濑。黄濑这么问让经纪人有些担忧，她惊讶地看着黄濑道，“你不会是真的喜欢上青峰大辉了吧？”

“不是不是，我都说了我们只是学生和教练的关系，接吻什么的是小青峰为了帮我挡女粉丝才那么做的。”黄濑赶紧解释道，“小青峰应该会出面帮我解释吧。”

“你个傻瓜，报纸上都没明指这个富商是谁，青峰怎么可能做‘此地无银三百两’的蠢事！这几天你别上街了，等这个风波过去了再说。”

“诶？我本来就坦荡荡的，躲起来才会显得我心虚啊。”

“真拿你没辙了。”经纪人叹了口气，他揉了揉黄濑的头发道，“要是因为这事你做不了模特了，我怎么办，你是我的摇钱树啊。”

“别担心，会没事的。”黄濑知道经纪人故意开玩笑想让气氛轻松一些，他微笑了一下，黄濑相信自己的粉丝还是能明辨是非的。

虽然黄濑自己心里知道这是绯闻，可他对青峰的感觉与众不同也是不争的事实。所以出绯闻的这几天黄濑都躲在家里没出门，毕竟公众人物总在大街上晃悠也不合适。

期间灰崎给他打了好几个电话说青峰想知道他家住哪，黄濑心里其实有点赌气的成分，他气青峰不出面帮他澄清事实。后来几天手机上总是会出现陌生电话，黄濑猜大概是灰崎把他的手机号告诉青峰了，黄濑在拒接了十次后索性就关机了。

恰逢周日这天黄濑父母的好友要在东京市里最豪华的酒店Forever Harmony举行婚礼，他们邀请了黄濑一家。黄濑的父亲是扬名好莱坞的顶级导演，而母亲是英国著名制片人，两人常年在海外工作所以对黄濑没有过多约束，黄濑一直是跟在两个姐姐身边。黄濑在父母飞回东京后跟他们说了这绯闻，结果黄濑的父母完全不在乎，觉得这件事就是被喜欢炒作的记者小题大做罢了。何况黄濑若是不能继续当模特对他以后的人生也没有任何影响，以黄濑父母在欧美圈的影响力，放弃日本这个小圈子完全没有值得遗憾的地方。

“凉太，你要是不来参加阿姨的婚礼阿姨会伤心死的。”听说黄濑因为绯闻不好出席婚礼后那个阿姨立马打来了电话，“有凉太来参加阿姨的婚礼才算是蓬荜生辉啊，你要是不来阿姨这婚就不结了。”

这个阿姨在黄濑三岁的时候帮黄濑妈妈带过一年黄濑，他喜欢黄濑喜欢得不得了，简直把他当成了亲儿子。黄濑当时决定不参加婚礼后也很可惜，结果没想到这个阿姨竟然说出了“你不来阿姨就不结婚”这样的话。

黄濑一听赶紧答道，“阿姨你别瞎说了，我会去参加啦。”

结果这是绯闻传出五天后黄濑第一次出门。黄濑穿的很正式，白色的西服套装，因为是夏天，所以黄濑就选了面料特别薄的那种。婚礼是在晚上七点举行，黄濑的父母下午五点下了飞机后好不容易避开了一大帮围堵他们的记者。黄濑家的司机开着加长林肯载着他们去了FH酒店，主人家热情地招待了这颜值超高的一家五口。

青峰和火神的比赛约在了东京郊区，晚上八点钟两人、车和美女都到位了以后便准备开始比赛。青峰穿着黑色的皮衣皮裤，皮衣拉链大敞露出了里面紧身的黑色背心，青峰的胸腹肌肉被黑色背心完美地勾勒出来，看起来颇有专业赛车手的架势。和青峰同车的女人高兴地差点崴脚了，她内心激动的不行却佯装很平静的模样，见到青峰的那一刻就觉得青峰和她心里的白马王子重影了，虽然青峰并不是很白。

“哟，花花公子来了？”火神这是拿青峰和黄濑的绯闻开玩笑，他看报道的时候差点笑出声来，火神敢拿他自己的人格做保票，青峰和那些个所谓的“情妇”在一起时除了摸腿之外绝对没干过什么出格的事。估计连接吻都没有过，毕竟青峰是个极有原则的人，他只对感兴趣的东西执着，接吻什么的恋人之间做的事青峰绝对不会施舍给那些人。所以看到报纸上说青峰是“花花公子”火神都快笑翻了，大概是因为青峰总去酒吧，总招惹那些腿漂亮的人，再加上有钱有势有颜值，结果就被人遐想成了放荡不羁的霸道总裁。

“啧啧，火神你可别拿这事烦我。”青峰伸展了一下筋骨，这几天因为联系不上黄濑他整个人的脾气都变糟了。也正是这几天让青峰发现他对黄濑的喜欢不止停留在他的大腿根以下，他一闭上眼睛就一直在回味黄濑双唇那柔软香甜的味道，他想念那张稚嫩漂亮的脸，想念这个缠人的黄毛。“那个死小子我肯定能找到他。”

“青峰你不是恋爱了吧？”火神还从没看过这么认真的青峰，心里在为他高兴，终于一个青峰喜欢的人出现了，曾经的青峰是多寂寞只有他知道。

“别废话了火神，开始吧。”青峰长腿一跨就坐进了车里，陪驾的女人赶紧小跑过来坐进青峰的跑车里，她满眼爱慕地看着青峰。

火神把车开来和青峰并排，他知道现在青峰心里有人了对他身边的女人更不在乎了。火神特意给青峰找了个腿好看的，可青峰压根没看那女人一眼。

火神看着跑车里的青峰提醒道，“心有主了也别怠慢了人家。”

青峰抬了下右手示意不用火神提醒。陪驾的女人实际上就是一会儿比完后的酒店陪客，火神担心青峰有了喜欢的人后会把他找来的人丢到一边不管了。

青峰戴上赛车头盔冲着火神自负道，“ 反正是你掏钱，我请她住FH。”

“还真自大啊，青峰大辉。”

信号台上的指挥员大力地挥舞着黑白块旗，青峰一脚油门狠狠踩下去车就窜出去了好远。身旁的女人用力抓着安全带，她没想到青峰开车竟然这么疯。火神也被青峰的车速惊到了，这条赛道他们都熟悉的很，几乎就是弯道拼接成的，以青峰的速度不被甩出赛道几乎不可能。

火神也加大马力去追青峰，可到了弯道又不得已只能稍微减慢速度。青峰的应变力很强，他可以完美地消化所有的变速赛道。

火神见青峰游刃有余地举起左手对落后不少的他做了个大拇指朝下的动作，心里不爽却没法不服气。青峰大辉的确是个魅力十足的男人，曾经有那么几个瞬间火神都对他心动过。

“怎么，”青峰毫无意外地第一个冲过了终点，他下车走到火神车前露出了狂妄的笑容。“去美国不玩车了？”

“青峰你还真欠揍啊！”火神朝青峰肩头捶了一圈，力道不轻，“你小子还真是没有不行的，我算是服了。”

“女人交给你了，钱我出。”青峰指了指他车里的女人道。

“别，我可是愿赌服输的人。”火神笑道，“不过女人还抵你载过去，我没有搞3p的想法，更不想做恶人回绝她。”

结果火神载着女人先跑了，青峰无奈只好跟在他车后。到了FH后已经十点了，青峰把女人那边的车门打开，道，“你自己去开个房住，钱我出。”

女人眸子里满是失望，她刚想开口青峰就翻身一跃跳出了跑车。青峰从皮衣兜里拿出了烟看着FH豪华的LED招牌点着了，女人从车门另一侧出来绕到青峰身前，她垫着脚靠近青峰想吻他。

黄濑好不容易谢绝了新娘阿姨的挽留，接下来会允许在接待室等候已久的记者来参席，黄濑不想因为自己误了新娘的名声。一出酒店黄濑哆嗦了一下，夜间的温度不如白天，穿太薄的黄濑赶紧有点冷。

黄濑裹紧了西服双手抱着胳膊，他想一个人坐出租车走就没再麻烦家里的司机大伯。他看见FH门前似乎停着一辆改装过的跑车，一个一身黑的男人和一个衣着暴露的女人似乎在接吻。黄濑心想平常人还真幸福，可以放肆地和自己的恋人在大街上秀恩爱。

黄濑快步走过了这辆车旁，他不想打扰别人亲热，虽然在公共场合这样不太文明。

“黄濑凉太，”背后突然传来了阴冷的声音，“你小子给我站住！”

〔下—终〕

“小青峰？”黄濑寻着声音传过来的方向看过去，他发现和那个衣着暴露的女人纠缠在一起的竟然是青峰大辉，原来报纸上说的什么花花公子都是真的！黄濑感觉到了前所未有的愤怒，他冲到青峰面前指着青峰身旁的女人质问道，“她是谁？”

青峰见黄濑一副正牌女友斗小三的架势心里乐的不行，黄濑因为他和别的女人在一起吃醋了。再次见到黄濑青峰心窝里像是浇了蜜似的，他伸手搂住黄濑的腰道，“她是我朋友找来的女人，不过我完全没有兴趣和她开房。”

黄濑虽然想挣脱开青峰的怀抱可看见面前这个嚣张的女人就来气，青峰好歹还是他的绯闻男友，这个女人怎么敢恬不知耻地当小三！就是不愿意在青峰怀里呆着黄濑还是忍了，当前最重要的任务是让面前的女人知难而退。

“姑娘，不好意思，这个黑皮是我的人，请你离他远一点。”黄濑将手附在青峰搂着他腰的手上，他看向画着浓妆的女人，语气里透着不悦和一丝难以察觉的怒意。“你知道我是谁吧，他青峰大辉就是我黄濑凉太傍的大款。”

青峰这才发现黄濑原来还对绯闻的事耿耿于怀，虽然他不站出来帮黄濑澄清绯闻的确有错，可青峰是因为察觉到了对黄濑的感情所以觉得和黄濑这样不清不楚地牵扯在一起也不错。黄濑这小子人单纯反应也迟钝，青峰怕若是澄清绯闻后黄濑为了避嫌再也不会搭理他，这对青峰来说可是得不偿失的损失。

“你……你会后悔的！”女人被黄濑的气场压的无话可说，她气呼呼地扭头进了FH。

女人一进FH黄濑就甩开青峰揽住他腰的手抬头瞪着青峰道，“小青峰，你既然不愿意帮我澄清绯闻那我就拉你和我一起共担风雨好了。”

“我乐意的很。”青峰也不急于强迫黄濑和他交往，他要等待最恰当的时机。青峰拉住黄濑的胳膊防止他再跑掉，“有一点我要你明白，除了摸大腿之外我从未碰过任何人，不论男女。”

“哈哈，”黄濑干笑了两声，他根本不信青峰胡扯的这些事，就是单讲刚刚那个女人青峰就亲过了。“我都看到你们亲了，小青峰，你以为我那么好骗？”

“你刚刚看见我了？”青峰皱了眉，若是黄濑刚刚从FH门口出来时看见过他那的确会误会他们。刚刚那女人踮起脚尖想要吻青峰，可青峰把她推开了，“为什么不叫我？”

“因为……因为你太黑了我没看出来。”黄濑说完就后悔了，青峰脸色似乎更黑了。

青峰忍住怒火硬拉着黄濑坐进了跑车里，他瞥了一眼黄濑，黄濑因为衣服穿少了瑟瑟发抖。青峰笑了一下，黄濑还真愿意逞能，明明冷得直哆嗦还故作镇定。青峰刚想将车篷升上来黄濑就开口道，“不想和小青峰呼吸同一个空间里的空气。”

青峰在心里默默吐槽了一下黄濑幼稚的脾气，他脱下皮衣丢给黄濑，“穿上。”

“谁稀罕……”

“我再说一遍，穿上。”青峰霸道地截住了黄濑的话，他侧过身凑到黄濑面前，他们的脸靠得极近，青峰的呼吸喷在黄濑脸上又痒又热。“你要是敢不穿我就亲到你穿上为止。”

黄濑吓得赶紧乖乖把青峰的衣服穿在身上，其实他一直在想刚刚青峰说过的话。他回想了一下他和青峰的那次亲吻，青峰的吻技似乎也并不是太好。难道青峰说的是真的？

“喂，黑皮，和我亲的那次是你的初吻？”黄濑见青峰只穿着黑色背心开着敞篷车也不嫌冷，果然有肌肉的人就是不一样吗？

青峰有点上火，黄濑真是越来越放肆了，张口“黑皮”闭口“黑皮”的还叫顺口了。

“我说过，除了你其他人我最多就是摸过腿。”青峰知道黄濑不信他，如果那么完美的人摆在青峰面前有人跟他说这人连一次性爱经历都没有青峰也不带信的。

“谁信。”黄濑心里其实有些相信青峰，他们之间是纯洁的朋友关系，青峰同他扯谎毫无必要。黄濑扭头看着窗外，周围的景色他很熟悉，这一带有个24小时全天候营业的大型超市，“你带我去哪？”

结果真的被黄濑猜对了，青峰拉着黄濑进了超市。

他们推着购物车并排走在岔道口，恰巧有个人推着购物车想从青峰和黄濑所在的过道过去。青峰下意识地揽住黄濑的身子往自己怀里带，黄濑没有防备整个人都贴在青峰身上。

来超市是因为青峰嚷嚷着没吃晚饭饿的慌，又不愿意去酒店吃，非要黄濑给他做饭吃。黄濑不懂自己为什么现在极想和青峰待在一起，从青峰把他拉上跑车后黄濑就没想过要和青峰分开。

“手拿开。”黄濑扭了扭腰，青峰非但没移开手反而站到黄濑身后把他整个人都搂在怀里。黄濑转过身面对着青峰很是无语，“你做什么？还嫌绯闻传的不够厉害啊！”

“你再说话，”青峰低头慢慢将额头抵住黄濑的额头，他望着黄濑那琥珀色的眸子深沉道，“我就吻你。”

“滚吧，小青峰，亲亲亲天天就知道亲。”黄濑转过身去不再理青峰了。

不得不说今天的青峰实在是太帅了，黑色的裤子和背心把青峰整个人完美的身材全部勾勒出来，青峰胸腹肌肉的形状好看极了，黄濑突然萌生了“像青峰这样的男人才是真男人”的想法。

“喂，来丝袜这边做什么？”青峰在黄濑身后操控着购物车，黄濑力气没青峰大只好跟着他来到了丝袜区。

青峰拿起了一条黑色镂空丝袜在黄濑腿上比试了一下，结果胸膛毫无意外地受到黄濑的右胳膊肘一次重击。

“要试拿你自己腿试啊，你个变态。”黄濑见青峰不为所动地又拿起了紫黑条纹状的丝袜套在他胳膊上，之后又试了纯白色的镂空丝袜，心里突然伤心起来，“小青峰，你是买给你的女朋友穿吗？”

“你别给我胡思乱想。”青峰觉得刚刚拿的那几个样式都不错就一股脑全放进了购物车里，他怕黄濑误会又道，“给你买的。”

“哈？小青峰你真的是变态吧？”黄濑瞪大了眼睛看着青峰，给他买丝袜是什么意思？除了青峰是变态就没什么可以解释明白了吧？

一直到出了超市坐上跑车青峰也没跟黄濑解释丝袜的用途，结果黄濑就拿起那些丝袜胡思乱想。

“小青峰是想去抢银行吗？”黄濑把黑色的镂空丝袜套在脑袋上从后视镜里看自己搞笑的模样，“可是这样挡不住脸啊。”

“我是足控。”青峰被黄濑烦的不行对他说出了实情，就算黄濑把他当成变态青峰今天这个爱也是做定了。“博爱党，什么样的丝袜都喜欢。至今除了你我还没遇到过任何一双能让我勃起的腿。”

黄濑呆愣愣地看着青峰不知道说什么，青峰是足控？就是那种特别喜欢大腿根以下部位奇怪的人？

青峰见黄濑默不作声猜测他大概在想法子逃走，加大了油门跑车很快就到了近郊，青峰在别墅前停下了车侧着身靠近黄濑道，“就算你反抗也无济于事，我今天要定你了。”

说罢青峰就扯下了黄濑的白色西服裤子拿起那条黑色镂空丝袜就往黄濑光溜溜的大白腿上套。

“喂，你先停一下！”黄濑推开在自己腿前忙活的青峰，“有一件事我要确认一下。”

青峰听黄濑这话里的意思和他做爱似乎有戏，“什么？”

“我希望听小青峰你正式地跟我说要和我交往。”

“哈？有什么关系？”青峰还以为黄濑在介意什么大事，原来黄濑只是要一个情侣身份。他见黄濑立马拉下脸来心想反正喜欢黄濑是事实，早晚是要告白的。他用左手托起黄濑的脸认真道，“我喜欢你，黄濑，我要你做我的人。”

黄濑脸色微红，他双手搂住青峰的脖子把嘴唇贴在了青峰唇上，“我不要做一个名不正言不顺的情妇，就算只是玩玩也要以情侣的身份和小青峰你在一起。”

黄濑还是不信他，看来要来一次惊天地泣鬼神的告白黄濑才能不再怀疑他。

青峰买来的丝袜都是只到大腿根的那种，看着黄濑的两条大长腿穿上了这么漂亮的丝袜青峰的淫欲完全抑制不住了。他把黄濑抱在怀里一边亲他一边帮他扩张，虽然没有实战经验可青峰看过不少资料，黄濑咬着下唇不说话，青峰也不强迫他。

“我进去了。”青峰让黄濑坐在自己身上，他扶着黄濑的腰让黄濑坐下来。跑车还敞着蓬，幸亏青峰的别墅是独栋，方圆几十里都是自然景观没有人，否则黄濑这张沉浸在情欲之中的漂亮脸蛋被别人看了去青峰是要吃醋的。

起初青峰动的不快，他的手沿着丝袜在黄濑腿上摩挲着，黄濑也是初尝禁果，没法完美地隐藏内心的兴奋和快感。

在月光下做爱到是一种别样的体验，黄濑紧紧地贴着青峰的身子安静享受着和青峰纠缠在一起的快乐。

青峰抱着黄濑在床上又做了两次，他疯狂地在黄濑身上留下紫红色的吻痕和咬痕，他从未如此想要拥有一个人。

第二天醒来时青峰觉得自己的右胳膊有点发麻，看到枕在上面的黄濑却觉得麻的值得。他拿起放在床头柜上的手机，对着他和黄濑照了几张照片。

黄濑醒来时发现青峰一直在盯着他看，他坐起身背对着青峰，身上的酸痛感在向他抱怨昨晚青峰粗暴的恶行。白皙的身上全是青峰的罪证，没有一处生还。

黄濑根本没想过，一夜之间对青峰的憧憬变成了喜欢，可他知道青峰只是和他玩玩，就像对以前那些男男女女一样。黄濑用手捂住自己的脸尽量不让自己哭出来，“我们分手吧。”

“没那个可能。”青峰坐起身将黄濑抱在怀里，他把手机伸到黄濑面前，“你想让我当渣男啊，我刚刚宣布我们交往了。”

“哈？”黄濑捧着青峰的手机，界面上是青峰刚刚开通的微博。刚开通微博粉丝数就上万了，青峰发的第一条微博也被转发评论点赞了几万次。

我老婆叫黄濑凉太：（发于8：23）

宝贝儿，日后的每天早上，我只许你在我怀里起床。

之后青峰还附上了九张照片，是黄濑还没醒之前拍的。照片里黄濑裸着整个布满吻痕的后背，青峰露出了左半边胸膛，黄濑趴在青峰右边胸膛上睡得很香，手环着青峰的腰。

九张图里满满的基情和秀恩爱，青峰揉黄濑漂亮的脸蛋，偷亲黄濑的嘴，吻黄濑的手，亲黄濑额头……

两个大帅男基情满满的起床照瞬间就传播开来还上了话题榜，下面有评论说：黑转粉，黄濑凉太还真是帅掉渣，睡相都这么帅的没朋友！濑濑来我怀里，我宠你啊～～

ID：十个汉堡吃不饱（发于8：24）

青峰，你可真是抱得美人归啊！昨天丢下那么漂亮的女人跑了我还纳闷，原来家里还藏着一个这么漂亮的！你小子向来艳福不浅，这次你真是赚大发了！

ID：剪刀手叫征十郎（发于8：24）

总算知道给我省心了，大辉，这些年帮你压新闻的报酬就拿刘海来支付吧，给你们夫妻俩剪个情侣款齐刘海。

ID：爱坐板车的神棍（发于8：26）

作为你的主治医生奉劝你克制自己，从黄毛身上紫红色的程度可以推测你们大概做了三次，初夜做三次对黄毛的身体有害无益。

ID：神棍家的板车夫 （发于8：26）

啊哈哈哈，我们家小真心肠太好了！我来做个广告：青峰大辉的主治医生，啥病都能治！详情咨询 *******

ID：我没有穿隐身衣 （发于8：32）

恭喜青峰君摆脱处男之身，这么值得庆贺的日子要请我喝奶茶。

ID：阿大赶紧嫁出去 （发于8：35）

啊啊啊，我不在阿大身边的这些日子发生了什么！阿大竟然和小黄上床了？！OMG，我马上买机票回日本，等着我啊阿大！

ID：同学成了小叔妻 （发于8：41）

卧槽，小叔不带你这样的！黄濑这一下子比我大了一辈我没有心里准备啊！这以后要我怎么欺负他，小叔你可活生生把我的生活乐趣给剥夺了！雅蠛蝶啊！

再回来一看，青峰粉丝已经过五十万了，就连《时尚晚报》官方微博都恬不知耻地转发祝贺。

“你什么意思？”黄濑有点不敢置信，只要是玩玩的话，青峰玩的也太大了吧？就连什么都不懂的小屁孩从照片里也能看出他们昨晚做了什么。

“你还真是蠢。”青峰把手机丢到一边扑倒黄濑，“既然你还不懂我的心意我就再来一次，要是你一直不懂我就把我的子孙后代全塞进你屁股里，用一辈子来证明我爱你这件事不是说着玩玩的。”

“喂！青峰大辉把你的手拿开！”

“说，爱不爱我？”

“白痴才会爱你！”

青峰的手徘徊在黄濑的后穴，再来一发的架势势不可挡，“说，爱不爱我？”

“你……哼，我就是白痴。”

“还真别扭啊，黄濑，告个白还拐弯抹角的。”

中午十一点二十八分，青峰又发了一条微博。

我老婆叫黄濑凉太： （发于11：28）

你们这群小丫头骗子别嚷嚷了，你们老公被我插得腰都直不起来根本没工夫搭理你们。再去他微博求爱我就插到他一周下不了床！

ID：我老公叫黄濑凉太 （发于11：28）

心疼老公～嘤嘤嘤，老公你等着，我现在就去Google人肉这个暴君的位置，等我去救你啊！

ID：我单方面宣布和黄濑凉太结婚 （发于11：29）

黑皮放着我来！我老公太诱人了～我要给他生猴子！

ID：黄濑凉太爱着我 （发于11：29）

大黑皮，待俺老孙收了你！我们家小黄毛岂是你能玷污的！

黄濑看到青峰新发的微博跑去改了微博用户名。

天下黑皮都混蛋： （发于11：32）

姓青峰的，你要敢再来一次我就离家出走！[炸毛脸][炸毛脸][炸毛脸]

ID：我老婆叫黄濑凉太 （发于11：33）

黄濑，你现在要是能走到家门口我就让你插我。

天下黑皮都混蛋 回复 我老婆叫黄濑凉太 （发于11：33） ：去死吧小青峰，我要跟你分手！

没过一会儿，青峰和黄濑又发了一条微博。

我老婆叫黄濑凉太： （发于11：37）

和你们老公生儿子去了，勿扰。

天下黑皮都混蛋： （发于11：38）

好痛！臭黑皮你就不能轻点啊，腰都快断了！

ID：我老婆叫黄濑凉太 （发于11：38）

还有力气发微博？

天下黑皮都混蛋： （发于16：47）

原来“一夜七次郎”真的存在！[大喜][大喜][大喜]我现在觉得好幸福！[害羞][害羞][害羞]为了满足老公的各种姿势我要去学瑜伽，请大家祝福我们。[鼓掌][鼓掌][鼓掌]

天下黑皮都混蛋： （发于17：21）

一夜九次郎！[惊吓][惊喜][大笑]好担心不能满足他怎么办，大家有没有什么好主意？[害羞][害羞][害羞]

“小青峰你拿我的手机做什么？”黄濑四点半就跑到厨房做饭了，青峰坐在开放式厨房的吧台旁偷偷用黄濑的手机发微博。

“没什么。”青峰赶紧把黄濑的手机藏起来，他笑嘻嘻地看着黄濑寒虚问暖道，“你腰酸不酸？”

“你中午那阵给我按摩痛的要命，可现在腰好多了。”黄濑把做好的奶汁烤洋葱汤端到吧台上，“犒劳你的汤，超好喝的！”

黄濑吃完饭才知道，青峰用他手机发了两条微博。于是出现了新的微博热议话题——黄濑凉太是夫控。

＃黄濑凉太是夫控＃模特界小鲜肉黄濑凉太因发微博大力吹嘘其“老公”青峰大辉腰力了得精力旺盛一夜九次郎而被粉丝封为“夫控始祖”。

“小青峰，今晚你睡沙发！”黄濑“咣”地一声关上了卧室门不说还上了锁。

青峰掏出卧室钥匙开了门，他一进卧室就迎面飞过来一个枕头。青峰笑着把黄濑压在床上吻住，“我不是说了吗，只许你在我怀里起床，我睡沙发不就食言了，我的小傻瓜。”

END


	7. 【青黄】爱情的条件

大学毕业后青峰就就着本职专业找了个颇能捞金的律师工作，在法庭上叱咤风云了五年到也造了一番声势，委托人络绎不绝地登门拜访使得青峰有资格对案子挑挑捡捡，混的顺风顺水的青峰在法律界被戏称做“高冷黑豹子”。

青峰所在的“桐皇律师事务所”是业界出了名的事务所，多少干律师的人一辈子的梦想就是进“桐皇”谋个职位。头头是律师界数一数二的能人今吉翔一，豹子这种生性粗野的猛兽没有个精明能干的驯兽师也难驯服，而今吉翔一就是驯服了青峰的那个驯兽师。

今吉有个老相好也是干律师的，开了个“海常律师事务所”不到五年就名扬四海，事务所里除了这个业界辩神笠松幸男之外还有个叫“黄濑凉太”的王牌。王牌只用了三年就从一个初来乍到稚嫩的毕业生蜕变成虽不算老奸巨猾却也心思缜密的老油条，而这其中最大的功臣就是笠松幸男。

青峰和黄濑算是法庭上的老对手，委托人像是商量好了一样，原告若是花大价钱请了青峰做辩护律师那被告必跑去“海常”请黄濑，反之亦然。不过在原被告其中一方财力不够的情况下也会出现例外。托这些人的福青峰和黄濑站在对立面也打过一百多场官司，青峰比黄濑入行早在辩护经验上占优势，因而这些官司青峰输少胜多。可青峰丝毫不敢轻视这只初生牛犊不怕虎的金毛犬，他算是青峰陈列的对手名单里最具潜力的一个。黄濑进步的速度几度让青峰吃惊，有时只隔半个月再当堂对质都会发现面对的是一个崭新的黄濑凉太。

就像演员有演员的职业修养，演戏时该亲该抱该打炮毫不含糊一样，律师也有自己的专业素养。其一是工作时严格利用法律条款来衡量对错，道德标准是工作之外的行为准则。其二便是庭上之气不拿到庭下生，工作的事不带到私人生活里。这两点对青峰来说完全不是难事，他本身就是个极度厌恶麻烦的人，若不是为了委托人兜里那些数额不少的大钞他早就卷铺盖走人了。天天和那个被誉为“律师界百年不遇的黄金男神”黄濑凉太在法庭上斯文地用证据打嘴仗可不是他青峰大辉向往的生活，所以工作和生活的界限他分的清楚的很。

青峰在遇到黄濑的第三年也就是今年把以后的生活都计划好了，律师这工作他顶多就再干上个五年，那时他三十二，持有桐皇的股份大概也能到个百分之十，然后他就拍屁股走人坐领桐皇每年巨额的股利分红。那时他心仪的老婆肯定也娶到手了，他就带着他三十岁的老婆到全世界去旅游，当然也要在世界各地留下他们做爱的痕迹，这才叫生活。

相比之下黄濑能妥善地处理好原则一，对原则二却力不从心。黄濑是个中央空调似的暖男，至少在同事朋友眼里是这样，他试图跟所有人搞好关系，但心细的人都能得看出黄濑与人交往时有刻意保持一段安全线内的距离。人有千奇百态很难强求所有人都认同黄濑这种广面撒网交朋友的方式，明白人都知道黄濑是尽最大可能做到和气地对待他遇到的每个人。

黄濑自认为自己的忍耐力和包容心是极强的没有人能攻破，可唯独对青峰大辉他和气不来。这自然怨不得黄濑，毕竟在法庭上一百次里有八十次被青峰这个冤大头打败论谁都没法给青峰好脸看。黄濑就是再心宽也不想在法庭之外同这个青峰大辉有什么交集……

不过托笠松和今吉这一对死现充的福，桐皇和海常每个月都会来几次名为“友谊第一，生意第二”的友谊交流会餐，实则是两边小弟各自拜见姐夫嫂子的联谊会。黄濑起初是这“联谊会”最忠实的粉丝，他可以通过会餐和青峰在不同层面上进行较量。黄濑骨子里不服输的优良品质让他做了件搬起石头砸自己的脚的蠢事。他非要和青峰比酒量，但让他万万没想到的是青峰大辉完美的像个自带外挂的神人，黄濑是拼划拳拼不过他，拼酒量更拼不过他。结果第一次会餐黄濑就醉倒在酒桌上，笠松要送黄濑回家时被今吉拦住，问了黄濑家的地址后今吉发现黄濑和躲在一边脸臭的要命一副“麻烦事别找我”的青峰是邻居……还是门挨着门邻居的不能再邻居的邻居。

这下今吉乐了，他笑嘻嘻地走到青峰身边语重心长地拍了拍青峰的肩膀，还没张口青峰就料到今吉会说一些酸掉牙的恶心话。青峰干脆没给今吉说话的机会，他懒洋洋地起身道，“想让我把这个黄毛抗回家可以，代价是多付我两天的基本工资。”

今吉到也大方，比起和恋人同床共枕多给青峰发点钱完全不是问题。不过青峰的性子他清楚的很，他附加了条件，“黄濑是海常日后的王牌，你别嫌麻烦把他丢到家门外就不管了，把他放到床上才算完成任务。”

“啰嗦死了，老头子。”青峰背起黄濑随便招呼了一辆出租车后就离开了。

笠松放心不下黄濑，今吉笑他跟个七老八十的老婆子放心不下自己如花似玉的大闺女似的。开过玩笑后今吉才一本正经道，“你别看青峰那副爷爷不亲奶奶不爱的模样，他心眼好着呢，谁被他娶了谁就偷着乐吧。”笠松不屑地反驳道，“黄濑才是娶了谁谁就是赞了八辈子的福气换来的。”结果他俩同时被对方在心里默默冠上“世界护犊子之最”的名号。

青峰虽不讨厌黄濑却也不说喜欢，黄濑的事迹今吉在他耳边念叨过。黄濑比他小两岁，可巧，他们两个毕业的学校也是出了名的明里暗里斗得很嗨的两所高等院校。黄濑为人随和对谁都好同他这个生人勿近爱答不理的性子完全是两个极端，青峰不说看不上黄濑这种到处讨好的性子，只是觉得不适合自己。

青峰的价值观算是所有价值观中极为上成的。他承认世界是多元的，事物是多元的，人是多元的。若是在某件事上和别人有了不同的看法他会持“求同存异”的态度，他不会把时间浪费在和意见不和的人争执上，因为他觉得毫无意义。大概是在美国长大受到西方人价值观的熏陶，他包容不同的观点，因为他曾多次在此行为中受益。随着年龄的增长他发现很多儿时自己认定的观点现在看来是错的，而当年那个被他保留而非否定的观点竟然无懈可击。

在众多行为里青峰最厌恶的就是喜欢背后捅刀，他看不上这种人。青峰生性坦荡直爽就算是骂人也会当着面骂，他最恨的就是当面一套背后一套。有人说这种行为是圆滑处世的一种方式，青峰却不以为然，这种无非于猥琐小人的作为同他直言快语的性子相违背。但青峰不否认前一种说法，或许等他年纪再大一些他就会找到能为当面一套背后一套辩护的正面辩词。

青峰不知道黄濑算不算处事圆滑的那类人，也不知道他会不会做出当面一套背后一套这样的事。在没有证据证明黄濑干过这类事情之前青峰至少不会反感黄濑，毕竟反感一个人是有巨大的成本的，青峰可不会做没有好处的蠢事。五月常常说超佩服青峰，因为青峰不管遇到了多么恶劣的委托人都不会说一句那人的闲话更不会生气，五月总笑称“阿大这嫌麻烦也是到一定境界了，都有点超然若神人了”，可青峰之后的一席话让五月深思很久。

“你真不愧是胸大无脑啊，五月。有那时间为什么不多看一眼写真集？浪费那感情我还不如去酒吧找个女人。”

五月知道，青峰做律师做到小有成就绝不是撞大运，他看上去玩世不恭时说的每句话都是饱含深意的，后来五月慢慢体会到了青峰话里的深意。存心去讨厌一个人不仅浪费了时间还弄得自己心气不顺，这在双重意义上都是产生负效益的。既然是白白削减自身效益的事，作为一个理性人就不该做这样的蠢事。

五月那时才领悟了青峰为什么总说做人能走好自己的路就不错了，操那些闲心管别人都是吃饱了撑的，除非是想从那人身上得到点什么，或是正面的友情爱情或是耍流氓的仅为了打次炮，诸如此类。

虽然黄濑在他这身高级里算极轻的，可一个将近一米九的大老爷们再轻能轻到哪去。赶巧那天公寓电梯还坏了，结果青峰扛着不省人事的黄濑上了六楼。本来青峰还想着最近忙打官司好不容易得了空喝完酒回家对着崛北麻衣的欧派撸一管放放阳气，这下可好，托这颜值高酒量低的业界大男神的福，该放的阳气都提前放干净了，还省的脏了手。

青峰在黄濑家门口把黄濑的兜翻遍了也没找到他家钥匙，索性干脆就不找了。他二话没说把人扛回家丢到沙发上后就了了一番心思洗澡睡觉去了。可好不容易躺在床上青峰还睡不着了，不是对黄濑想入非非起了色心，他是在琢磨着今吉能不能钻空子听说黄濑没躺在床上就不给他加工资了。在事务所混了两年的青峰算小有名气，不乏金主委托人翻牌子。他的基本工资不加案子提成是日薪五百，就算成天在事务所里吃白饭也是年薪十几万，这对于一个刚刚毕业两年的人来说算是小有成就。只是青峰不敢真的吃白饭，律师这行竞争压力不小，尤其在桐皇，多少人排队等着分一碗羹呢。

青峰越想越觉得不对劲，今吉绝对能干出来这种缺德的事。笠松那么护犊子一人要知道黄濑今晚睡在脚都伸不开的沙发上不跑去找今吉算账那太阳就从西边出来了，笠松就难免不会跟今吉吵一架。让今吉这老狐狸家庭不和睦那他青峰大辉就是脑袋被门夹了，今吉整人的招数多了去了，青峰不想和这只老狐狸斗，他可不想让自己的脑细胞白白死在今吉的魔爪下。

结论就是他青峰大辉抵好生伺候着沙发上的老佛爷，好让黄毛在他嫂子笠松幸男面前说点自己的好话。黄濑高兴了笠松就高兴了，笠松高兴了今吉就高兴了，今吉高兴了自己的票子就有找落了。

青峰想通了就立马行动，和什么过不去都别跟钱过不去。他把黄濑抱到卧室床上给他拿了床新被，看黄濑难受地扯着领口便好心帮他换上睡衣。黄濑跟青峰个头相差不多，除了比青峰瘦不少之外没太大差，青峰的睡衣黄濑穿着到也不显得突兀。

安顿好黄濑后青峰了了一桩心事，他躺在黄濑右侧的床上盖着另一床被。青峰不觉得两个大男人躺在一张床上有什么奇怪，他心里坦荡的很，何况他怎么可能为了一个法庭上的对手私底下不太熟的人委屈自己打地铺或是睡沙发……

青峰的床是King Size的，睡两个一米九的男人绰绰有余。可青峰没料到长得这么好看的黄濑凉太睡相竟然差到能在床上连滚两圈滚到青峰身边把他的大腿搭在青峰的腰上……青峰心想这要是睡着了明天早上起来发现黄毛在自己怀里或是自己在黄毛怀里那可就解释不清楚了。

青峰心里念叨着床上这位真是个老佛爷却还是在卧室里打了地铺，他特意跑到门口打的地铺，青峰怕在床边打黄毛一旦滚掉床一不小心滚自己怀里了那他做的全都白玩了。幸亏第二天相安无事，黄濑还一顿感激青峰的好意收留。

原本黄濑以为这是个好的开始，通过这事算是跟青峰交了朋友，结果之后在法庭上和青峰交手时青峰丝毫不放水，黄濑这才端正了态度把青峰归类为对手的行列。

黄濑多次跟笠松申请不参加桐皇海常交流会餐，结果每次笠松都搬出青峰肆意妄为地夸赞青峰。笠松最常夸的就是青峰心胸宽广，他说“人家青峰宽宏大量把你当朋友，哪次醉酒不是青峰把你扛回家的？我可没看你少根骨头少块肉的可见青峰是有用心照顾你。这么一比你畏首畏尾的岂不是显得我海常的人气度太小？”

黄濑闻言瘪起嘴道，“胜者当然愿意在败者面前晃悠显摆了，何况我这个loser长得这么耐看，他青峰大辉巴不得多看几眼呢。”

笠松抬脚就踢了黄濑的屁股，力道到不大，“那就给我好好赢回来。”

如果黄濑还不服气笠松就会搬出诸如“你不出席就说明你怕青峰，你认输了”这类的话，往往这样的话一说出口黄濑就跟一只注了兴奋剂的斗鸡似的要立刻见青峰，会餐前笠松用这招屡试不爽。

和青峰住临门想不见青峰都难得要命。这不，黄濑刚准备出门寄信就遇到了上身黑色背心下身黑色运动短裤的青峰正好准备出门锻炼。

黄濑假装没看见青峰扭头就往电梯里跑，一跑进去就赶紧按关门键，结果青峰健步如飞夸张地用双臂撑开了电梯门像是故意对着黄濑耍帅展示他全身上下健硕漂亮的肌肉线条。

青峰笑着走到黄濑面前，他低头看了眼黄濑手里的信封上收信人是“桃子小姐”后唇角上扬了一个难以察觉的弧度，“哟，可真巧啊，黄毛。”

“真巧啊，黑皮。”黄濑说实话并不讨厌青峰，比起他认识的很多带着面具处事的人青峰实在太过真实。若不是因为工作原因他们总是针锋相对让黄濑难免不会把那种状态带到与青峰相处的生活中来，黄濑大概会和青峰做最交心的朋友。黄濑喜欢直来直去的人，那样的人不用猜，透明的很。若是深究他对青峰的感情大概就是敌人亦朋友吧，到莫名有种离了青峰生命里最多姿多彩的部分就会被剥夺掉的奇怪感觉。

黄濑心里怀疑一件事一年多了，今天他终于提起勇气想要去确认这件事。

“都什么年代了还写信？”青峰装作伸手去夺黄濑的信封结果被黄濑完美地躲开了。和黄濑相处三年多青峰对黄濑的兴趣只增不减，他八卦心思大起，“啧啧，这么宝贝这封信该不是写给小情人的吧？”

“你到是很聪明嘛，黑皮。”黄濑拿着信封在青峰面前晃悠，每次青峰要伸手来抢时黄濑都会灵活的躲开。

“你谈不谈恋爱我管不着，不过你放在我身上的心思可别想收回去。”青峰觉得自己这么说似乎有点吃醋的意味，他更正道，“我意思是你本来就弱到不是我对手，若是心思不全集中在我这你会输得更惨。”

“小青峰你也太自大了吧？”黄濑拍了拍青峰的肩膀道，“别忘了最近这十个案子我们可是五比五打平手哦。可别是小青峰的心思没全放在我身上才退步了吧？如果小青峰愿意承认我进步迅猛我也是可以接受的。”

“黄濑你还真是……”青峰被黄濑说的哑口无言，黄濑进步的速度的确惊人，如今除非是遇到明显一边倒的案子，否则青峰和黄濑交锋谁输谁赢还真是未知数。青峰不准备继续和黄濑斗嘴了，他看着黄濑消瘦的小身板就心急，毕竟他迟早是要抱黄濑的，现在不让黄濑多长点儿肉日后和黄濑滚床单被硌的可是他自己。“算了，我奉劝你多吃点饭长长肉，省的我以后抱……呸呸，我走了，回见。”

黄濑也不傻，大概猜到青峰想说什么，只是他不知道这话里真情有几分，玩笑又有几分。

黄濑坐公交车去了市中心，今天是节假日，这种日子开车往市中心跑就是自己给自己添堵。他去市中心就是为了寄手里这信。

黄濑大学毕业刚做律师那阵子有很多没解开的心结和烦恼，他偶然路过市中心商业区里的一条风情小街，在这家卖手工巧克力的店前发现了这个名叫“桃子小姐的排忧解难魔法盒”的信箱。出于新奇黄濑写了第一封信，隔了一周黄濑在手工巧克力店里取到了来自“桃子小姐”的回信。之后黄濑慢慢开始把发生在自己身边的事全都写进信里，写的最多的还是关于青峰的事。青峰在黄濑信里的代号是“黑煤球”，而黄濑给自己的署名是“一只期待爱情的金毛犬”。黄濑倒不是真的迫不及待地渴望着爱情的到来，他当时只是觉得这么浪漫的事只有“爱情”配得上，于是才心血来潮起了这样的名字。

桃子小姐回信的风格和字迹在他坚持写信一个月后发生了明显的变化，黄濑之前觉得桃子小姐大概是个温柔善良的女孩子，可那之后黄濑怀疑桃子小姐是个性子耿直粗犷的汉子。不过也是在那之后，黄濑对给桃子小姐写信这件事越来越上瘾，每次看完桃子小姐的回信都让黄濑不仅怀疑桃子小姐会不会是他身边的某个人。直到最近这半年，黄濑把目标锁定在了青峰身上。

黄濑坚持给桃子小姐写了三年的信。第一年他生日前一周给桃子小姐写的信里提到了他生日的日期，结果青峰就恰好在他生日那天请他吃了顿大餐。黄濑在那之前没告诉任何一个人他的生日，就算是留意了身份证件也不该在海常同事们都没有提出要帮他祝贺的情况下青峰跑来陪他过生日。虽然那天青峰只字没提生日，可吃完饭后青峰带黄濑去海边放了烟花，进家门前青峰还塞给他一个包装好的礼物盒子。

黄濑在信里写过他有慢性胃病，但是工作太忙经常因为饮食不规律而胃疼得睡不着。结果青峰那天晚上就莫名其妙地提着一塑料袋的胃药和食材敲了黄濑家的大门。黄濑一头雾水地把青峰放进家，青峰也不跟黄濑客气，冷嘲暗讽了黄濑家脏的连蟑螂都不愿意久留后就反客为主去厨房给黄濑做饭吃。

这之后每逢休假青峰都会来黄濑家做饭，顺带着帮黄濑收拾家。黄濑在不知道青峰是处女座之前对青峰的洁癖接受无能，不过其实青峰倒不是真的洁癖，只是习惯了整齐的生活环境。黄濑不好意思每次都麻烦青峰，可青峰做饭实在太好吃了潜移默化地将黄濑的胃口养的有些刁钻了。所以黄濑从没开口拒绝青峰帮忙做饭的请求，但作为回报他经常送青峰限量版球鞋或是成箱香蕉牛奶。

这样的事青峰做过太多了，有时候黄濑会有一种被青峰包养了的错觉。每次信里提到些什么都会对应的从青峰对黄濑的举动里察觉到，所以后来黄濑干脆就只在信里写一些身边发生的事情。其一是他不想再给青峰平添负担，毕竟青峰的工作也不轻松。其二是黄濑还没准备好接受另一个人对他进行这么无微不至的照顾，何况这个人还是他工作上最强劲的对手。其实青峰并没有露出太多马脚，否则黄濑也不可能最近才彻底怀疑桃子小姐就是青峰。

黄濑把信投进信箱后装作走开，他躲在墙角想看看桃子小姐究竟是不是青峰。就这样等了大概两三个小时，黄濑看见一个粉色头发的漂亮女孩走到信箱前用钥匙打开信箱取走了信。看到真正的桃子小姐后黄濑竟然有些失落，他上前打了招呼。得知女孩只是帮忙来取信的而不是真正的桃子小姐黄濑竟然松了口气，女孩还神秘的透露说桃子小姐是个超有气质的长腿帅哥。

青峰刚运动完就接到了五月的电话，她说黄濑这次寄的信里只有一张字条所以不用特意到她家回信了。五月把字条的内容照下来传给了青峰，“桃子小姐你好，我知道这么唐突地邀请你见面很失礼，但是我想我大概是喜欢桃子小姐的，所以我希望下周一晚上六点能在Romance向你亲自表白。”

巧克力店的店长是五月的好朋友，五月是一名心理学家，“桃子小姐的排忧解难魔法盒”是她做的一个心理学研究实验。五月有跟青峰说过这件事，当时青峰完全不上心，直到有一天五月笑称有一个叫“一只期待爱情的金毛犬”的人信里写的“黑煤球”特别像阿大才引起了青峰的注意。青峰认得黄濑的笔记，何况通过信里写的人事青峰能判断出这个“金毛犬”就是黄濑。那时青峰还没喜欢上黄濑，只是对黄濑有好感。青峰对黄濑的好感来自于对能够与他匹敌的强者的敬重，他同黄濑接触越多就越能强烈地感受到黄濑会成为一名最优秀的律师。那之后青峰就代替五月专门给黄濑回信，他特意用左手去写字，以免黄濑发现他的真实身份。

和黄濑保持一周一封信的频率他知道了黄濑很多事，就是那时开始青峰越来越想靠近黄濑，慢慢对他产生了类似爱情的情愫。不过青峰是个极有耐心的猎手，他会布置好天罗地网确认万无一失再进行猎捕活动。所以对拥有黄濑这件事他并不急于求成，他知道细水长流比狂风暴雨更容易攻破黄濑的心房。他有故意让黄濑怀疑自己就是同他来往了三年书信的人，青峰想让黄濑爱上的是真正现实生活中的青峰大辉而不是以五月“桃子小姐”为障眼法的青峰大辉。

青峰回家洗了个澡，他换好休闲衣去超市买了菜后直接拎到了黄濑家。青峰知道黄濑家门锁的密码，黄濑也知道青峰家的。他俩邻居做了三年多，工作上也是知根知底的对手，何况还因为今吉、笠松导致他们之间产生了千丝万缕的联系，到头来对手也做成了半个朋友。

黄濑还没回来，青峰便不着急做饭，省的黄濑回来饭菜凉了还要重新热。青峰把菜放到厨房的菜篮子里，他清门熟路溜进了黄濑的卧室。黄濑喜欢记日记，青峰记得黄濑的日记本藏在枕头下面，他这还是偶然有一次帮黄濑打扫卧室时发现的。

自上次跑来偷看快隔了一个月了，黄濑的日记内容总是天马行空，而青峰的名字和事迹也常常出现在这日记本上。上星期三的内容下黄濑粘了张照片，是偷拍青峰的。

星期三 多云 心情是和天气相反的超开心

哈哈，今天的案子又赢了小青峰，还偷偷拍了张小青峰午睡流口水的丑照！我好心帮小青峰披上了西服衣服怕他着凉被今吉前辈看到了，前辈脸上那副“捉奸在床”的笑容好慎人，前辈不是误会了我和小青峰的关系吧……不过反过来想也挺好的，如果小青峰被人误会了是同性恋那他就永远都不会谈恋爱了吧，这样一来小青峰就能把全部的注意力放在我们俩的比拼上了，突然好想散布小青峰的谣言了，23333

之前青峰翻黄濑日记时也看到黄濑写过这种暧昧的话，虽然不是直接表白喜欢他可能隐约感觉到黄濑想把他占为己有的占有欲。一个巴掌打不响，若是光青峰有意黄濑无情青峰也不可能用“日久生情”这法子让黄濑上钩。青峰就是感觉到黄濑对他的感情有不同于别人之处才耐着心慢慢来，毕竟这种不是借助精心设计的手段自然而然产生的感情才更为可贵。

青峰很快就看完了黄濑这个月的日记，不出所料又是多次提到他，但都没有强烈地表达出什么超越对手情之外的感情。青峰刚想合上日记本却在扉页看见了橡皮屑，他仔细看了看，黄濑用铅笔在那里写了字后又全部擦掉了。律师当久了青峰觉得他都可以去做警察了，他寻着铅笔印下的痕迹辨认出来黄濑写下的“大概是喜欢上青峰了”这九个字。

像是无意间中了五百万彩票青峰有点飘飘然了，他把日记放到原位，把床恢复到原状后回了厨房。好巧不巧青峰围好小青鸡围裙黄濑就进了门，黄濑笑道，“黑豹子瞬间就变成小萌鸡了。”

“你过来，黄濑。”青峰双手背在身后不知道要搞什么名堂，黄濑小心翼翼地凑到青峰面前突然被青峰抱了个满怀。黄濑有点吃惊，他和青峰这三年来可没做过这么亲密的事情，他不知道青峰的用意为何直到青峰把小黄鸡围裙套在他脖子上得意道，“可算让我抓到你了，黄毛。”

青峰环住黄濑的腰帮他系围裙带子，黄濑屏住呼吸不敢喘气。他们离得太近了，黄濑想闭上眼睛减少紧张感又觉得那样太怂。近距离观察青峰证实了黄濑一直相信的一个结论，肤色黑的人皮肤更细腻。青峰短硬的青发扎得黄濑脖子有些痒，他蹭了蹭青峰被青峰惩罚似的拍了下屁股。

“小青峰怎么这么笨，系了半天还没系好。”黄濑试着推了推青峰的肩膀可青峰丝毫未动，心跳莫名其妙的因为青峰靠近而加速，黄濑赶紧找借口让青峰松开。“小青峰运动完一身臭汗味熏的我喘不上气。”

青峰看了黄濑的日记心里有了底气，大致明了黄濑的心意他对黄濑就敢放心做一些跨格的事。青峰故意墨迹了很久才帮黄濑系好，他能听出黄濑略微急促的呼吸声。

“好了。”黄濑松了口气，就在他以为青峰会撤开身子时青峰竟然突然用公主抱的姿势抱起了他。青峰上下掂量了一下然后颇为满意道，“可算被我养肥了。”

黄濑的脸“唰”得一下红了起来，他赶紧跳下来转身去卫生间，“我去洗个手再过来帮你打下手。”

青峰看着落荒而逃的黄濑笑出了声，明明在厨房就能洗手，黄濑果然是心慌了。不过青峰也不准备让黄濑太尴尬，要不然好把他吓跑了。

吃晚饭时他们话不多，他们会聊聊案子，聊聊NBA。青峰断断续续有时间就跑来给黄濑做饭吃，这样算来也将近两年了，黄濑早已经习惯了休息时青峰的存在。他们去钓过鱼和小龙虾，青峰是好手黄濑比不过。他们也经常去街头篮球场单挑或组队PK，组队时黄濑有赢过，单挑倒是一直再输。他们也做过情侣间常做的事，约会看电影买票时还被售票员用匪夷所思的目光盯了好久。他们看的是恐怖片，黄濑这是第一次也是唯一一次发现青峰的弱点，青峰有点怕鬼这种虚无的东西。那次黄濑才知道原来青峰不是无懈可击的神人，不过青峰在他心中的形象依然高大，自那以后青峰再也没约黄濑看过电影。

黄濑起身去刷碗，青峰突然想起黄濑信里说过喜欢“桃子小姐”，而日记本里说喜欢他……难到黄濑说的喜欢其实并不是爱情方面的喜欢而是单纯的觉得他人好？

青峰走到黄濑身后双手撑在水池边把黄濑圈在怀里，黄濑笑着说“小青峰你又想演哪出啊？”

青峰大胆地把脸凑到黄濑颈窝嗅了嗅黄濑的体香，黄濑无意识地躲了躲却无济于事。青峰说话时呼吸喷在黄濑露在衣服外的肩膀上痒痒的，“你有想要交往的人了？”

黄濑犹豫了一下，他在想现在和青峰告白成功的几率会有多大。对于青峰的感情他相当小心翼翼，青峰是他珍惜的人，即使不能以爱人的身份站在青峰身旁他也要以青峰最重视的对手的身份站在他对面，黄濑不想因为自己唐突的告白破坏掉他现在拥有青峰的这一切。

“我还没有跟他告白。”黄濑想试探一下，如果青峰表现出兴趣或是一丝怒意黄濑就安心了，那样的话青峰很有可能是喜欢他的。

“告诉你一个秘密，黄濑，”青峰在黄濑的脖子上吻了一下，吻的时间不长，青峰的唇大概停留了三秒，“我被一只金毛犬掰弯了。”

黄濑听着开门又关门的声音愣在原地，他用手抚摸着被青峰吻过的地方有不真实的感觉……青峰什么意思？黄濑知道青峰喜欢大胸部的女人，他家里堆满了崛北麻衣的写真集，在黄濑印象中青峰是个直的不能再直的直男。可青峰今天的所有举动和刚刚那席话让黄濑有种青峰因为自己被掰弯了的错觉。没遇到青峰之前黄濑是喜欢女人的，可青峰就像有着强大引力的黑洞，越是靠近他就越是被他吸引的逃脱不掉。

结果因为青峰的话黄濑一夜未眠，第二天顶着熊猫眼上班被笠松好一顿嘲笑。

笠松说周日晚上要开“桐皇海常联谊会”，黄濑吐槽道“前辈你悠着点，这个月一周开一次联谊会你小心别把肾透支了”，结果毫无疑问黄濑又被笠松踹了屁股。

晚上聚餐青峰有事没来，结果黄濑喝酒都没了兴致。他同笠松说想先走了却被笠松揪住不放，“老公没来你连前辈的面子都不给？”他们私下里总说青峰和黄濑是CP，黄濑是招蜂引蝶的漂亮老婆，青峰是床下高冷床上凶猛的威武老公。青峰和黄濑知道同事私下里YY他俩，虽然没想到他们脑洞如此长大，不过他们身正不怕影子斜到也不介意。

“老公不在当然没意思，醉酒了都没人管。”黄濑顺着笠松的玩笑往下开，他现在巴不得和青峰交往。

“哟哟，你们可听着，我们的大男神承认和青峰是一家子了，大家给作证啊。”听到同事起哄黄濑有点慌了，他就开个玩笑要是传到青峰耳朵里就解释不清了。他赶紧赔不是，“得得，我错了，你们可别开我玩笑让青峰训了把柄，否则以后青峰指不定什么时把这话搬出来笑话我。”

黄濑没溜成就坐在角落里想法子，一般喝醉了笠松就会安排人把醉酒的送回家。黄濑酒量是出了名的小，在桐皇海常都是家喻户晓的，他赶紧灌了自己几杯酒，然后趁别人不注意就往酒桌上一趴假装喝醉了。黄濑趴了将近十分钟才有人注意到，笠松见状吐槽道，“我们家王牌哪都好就是不会喝酒，今吉，你快叫青峰来把老婆抱回家。”

黄濑没想到青峰真的放下手头的事特意开车来接他了。虽然没喝多少酒可酒劲上头黄濑还是晕乎乎的，他感觉到青峰把他背进了家门。黄濑因为难受的头痛嘟囔了什么，就听青峰叹了口气说“好好好，都听你的”。

黄濑稍微有一点意识时发现自己坐在青峰大腿上被青峰紧紧地抱在怀里，青峰的唇抵着黄濑的喉结落下细密的轻吻。黄濑感觉太不真实了，青峰的温柔他见识过，可如此小心翼翼的青峰他未曾见过。黄濑想说话，可始终支配不了被酒精麻痹的神经。他有些着急，挥着手不小心打到了青峰。

青峰回过神才意识到自己刚刚做了什么，越是到了收口时越该小心谨慎。他把黄濑抱进卧室，从卫生间打来温水用毛巾帮黄濑擦身，帮黄濑换睡衣时青峰几度把持不住差点做出越格的事。

黄濑感觉到唇上贴来了柔软湿润的东西，脸被一双温暖的大手裹住，青峰的舌尖轻轻的描绘着黄濑的唇线。后来青峰的吻开始往下移，刚吻住黄濑的脖子就突然消失了。黄濑听见耳边青峰低吼着，“青峰大辉你疯了吗？”

黄濑头太昏太沉了，他想起身抱住青峰告诉他没关系，可他力不从心。青峰细心地帮黄濑掖好被角后在他额头上落了一个轻吻，“晚安，我的凉太。”

明天再告白一定来得及，黄濑如是想到。

索性第二天清晨醒来时昨夜发生的事黄濑都有记得。黄濑心情颇好，牙不刷脸不洗穿着拖鞋就跑到青峰家里，在做早饭的青峰看着蓬头垢面的黄濑讽刺道，“黄濑你还真是一点儿不care我，她们女人出门见在意的人还洗个头发梳妆打扮一番，你倒好，脸都不洗就跑来见我。”

“我不是着急嘛。”黄濑赶紧用手抓了抓头发，简单整理了下仪表。

“急什么？我没欠你钱，又不会跑。”青峰转过身继续炒菜，黄濑刚睡醒的模样蠢萌蠢萌的，看的青峰有点口干舌燥。

“我要给你介绍一个相亲对象，那人超好。”

“切。”青峰不由自主地发了脾气，他喜欢的人一大早蓬头垢面的跑到他面前说要给他介绍恋人，黄濑凉太还真是踩雷专家。“我跟你说过吧，我心里有人了。”

“小青峰你稍安勿躁啊，”黄濑继续道，“那人可是大众男神。他有着一头金黄色的头发，长得又白又帅，人品好性格也好……”

“有胸没？”青峰当然听出黄濑话里说的是谁，他瞬间心情好转地转过身看向黄濑，“你知道我是胸控，一般的胸我可看不上。”

黄濑闻言瘪起了嘴，他抓住青峰的手平摊在自己胸上试探性地问道，“这样的行不？”

青峰抓了抓黄濑的胸兴致缺缺道，“飞机场？”

黄濑咬着嘴唇点了点头，露出期待的目光。

黄濑的表情太可爱了，看的青峰心里只痒痒，他憋着笑道，“凑付摸吧，脸长得可要过得去。”

“脸肯定让小青峰满意！”黄濑乐颠颠地递给青峰一张纸条，“今天晚上六点IDO主题餐厅。”

黄濑说罢转身溜开时被青峰捉住了胳膊，青峰用力一拉把黄濑带进怀里，他找了一块墙把黄濑壁咚在上面后就同黄濑来了个法式热吻。这是黄濑在清醒状态下和青峰接的第一个吻，当然青峰早在此前黄濑每一次醉酒时都有偷偷吃过黄濑的豆腐，对于青峰来说这已经是和黄濑接的第N个吻了。

黄濑又吃惊又兴奋，他双手握住青峰的侧腰，眼睛不知道要睁开还是闭上，他太想亲眼证实这不是在做梦。青峰的脸被黄濑的长睫毛扫的直发痒，他抬唇道“闭上眼睛好好享受”后黄濑就立马乖乖听话闭上眼睛。黄濑期间有好奇地伸出舌头，结果瞬间被青峰捉住欺负了遍。

几吻过后黄濑兴奋地抱住青峰说了句“希望小青峰能选对”后就回家了，青峰这才想起来今天是周一，而桃子小姐和一只期待爱情的金毛犬的约会也是今天晚上六点。约会地点一个在市东边一个在市西边，期间有两个小时的车程，还要不堵车。

青峰虽然心里有了答案却还是给五月打了电话，五月好不容易逮到机会损一下青峰，她道，“阿大真是笨蛋，如果是你的话，你会跟你喜欢的人天天聊另一个人的事吗？”

“我就是考考你的智商，我本来就准备去IDO。”青峰挂了五月的电话心里底气足了一些，虽然给黄濑回信的“桃子小姐”也是青峰，但青峰还是希望黄濑爱的是真真正正陪在黄濑身边的这个青峰。

青峰特意穿了从未穿过的白色西装，五月说阿大要做白马王子，虽然青峰不以为然却还是穿了。黄濑到是没那么紧张兮兮的，他下班后直接来了，所以身上的衣服是没有特别之处的工作装。

“啧啧，这位先生对相亲可真不上心。”青峰不悦地坐在黄濑特意跑来帮他拉开的椅子上，“别把我当女士，绅士的那套你大可不必在我面前班门弄斧。”

“若是早知相亲对象是这么一位漂亮的小姐我一定会盛装出席的，真是抱歉呢。”黄濑同青峰开玩笑，若是今天青峰选错了黄濑也会在这里等青峰。要是今天没和青峰见上面他就去青峰家里等，反正这亲他一定要相上，这爱情他一定要留住。

爱情这东西他黄濑凉太打死都不会错过。

青峰也不拆台继续同黄濑演下去，他放下刀叉郑重地邀请黄濑道，“帅哥可一定要去我家里一坐。”

结果被青峰按在墙上扒光了衣服黄濑才略微服软认错，他捧着青峰的脸把青峰章鱼吸盘一般的唇从自己身上拔掉，“你做过没？”

青峰一边吻黄濑的脖子一边支支吾吾道，“片子看过不少，真枪实弹这是第一次。”

黄濑心里高兴，青峰也是第一次，他伸手解开青峰的皮带脱掉了青峰白色西服裤子。黄濑噘着嘴装作委屈的模样道，“我是小白老鼠喽？”

青峰往黄濑身上披了一层薄被，他怕黄濑后背靠墙会着凉。他托着黄濑的腰让黄濑把腿缠在自己腰上，黄濑心情颇好的配合着，“可没见过这么积极配合实验的白老鼠。”

“那是我觉悟高。”说罢黄濑捧着青峰就亲了上去，可惜动作太猛硌到了牙。

青峰同黄濑做了两次后就放过黄濑了，他听今吉说过，开光时不能太过要求数量而要看质量。做了两次黄濑的体力还没放干，洗过澡后他躺在床上死活要把青峰抱在怀里，青峰把黄濑按在床上吻到老实了才松开，他道，“你就乖乖让我伺候着就成。”

黄濑在青峰怀里不老实地乱动，“哪有第一次见面就把人拐到床上的……”

青峰把黄濑固定在臂弯里吻了他的额头，“老实点，你屁股不疼了？”

“疼疼疼，疼的厉害着呢。”黄濑赶紧老老实实搂着青峰的腰趴在他胸膛上，“您老短时间内就别惦记着我屁股上那点肥肉了，您老想要小的用手帮您撸。”

青峰在黄濑额头轻弹了一下，道，“谁稀罕似的，你这护犊子的模样和笠松还真像。”

“不稀罕还说什么‘凉太你好棒，可真紧，太舒服了’这样的话。”

“黄濑你还真是欠……”

黄濑把青峰的头拉到面前亲了上去，他太爱面前的黑皮男人了，他爱他的温柔体贴，爱他的细心保护，也爱他快言快语敢作敢当的硬气性子。

“喂，小青峰，桃子小姐是你吧？”

“否则呢？你以为我会让别人有机会和你飞鸽传书日久生情？”

黄濑笑道，“你可真小气。”

“你不懂，这叫爱。”

青峰在三十岁时就成为了拥有百分之十桐皇股份的第二大股东，他辞掉了工作带着黄濑满世界逛游，这可把今吉羡煞死了。

青峰和黄濑的朋友圈里不是他们在各种旅游景点的接吻照就是相拥入睡的照片，单身狗屏蔽他们因为怕被虐死，有伴的也屏蔽他们因为怕嫉妒死。

然而事实却是……

“今天不做，打死都不做。”黄濑翘着二郎腿瞪着青峰一副忠贞不屈的模样。

“我喜欢你，黄濑。”

黄濑脸色微红有些动摇却还是打算要是青峰再扑过来就给他来个过肩摔。

青峰拿出了杀手锏，他单膝跪地在黄濑手上落下了一个深吻，用他最深沉磁性的嗓音道了句，“我爱你，凉太。”

黄濑松了口，他道，“只许一次。”

青峰和黄濑去过很多地方，他们想在世界各地留下痕迹，留下他们相爱的痕迹。走到的地方越多，他们越能感受到爱情是没有界限的。

爱情的条件很简单，只要相爱，就足够了。

\----2015.9.20 @Louring_Daiki----


	8. 【青黄】旧情人 Old Flame

〔上〕

黄濑骑着机车在大街上乱逛，离下班就剩半个小时了，他还没想好之后去哪消磨时间。从侦察组组长直降到交警警员，坐骑从威武霸气的警车变成没有斗篷的机车，黄濑用了两年的时间终究没有适应这样残忍的一落千丈。离开侦察组以后黄濑根本没机会大展身手，整天游手好闲地呆在警局里，上面看在他曾是武警大队的精英队员允许他可以不出警。虽说如此黄濑却不好意思明目张胆地在警署里吃白饭，一周也总会出去晃悠一两天给上司点面子。

黄濑低头看了眼手机，是侦察组新组长火神大我给他发的短信，内容无非是今天我们侦察组很忙不许来警署烦我之类的。黄濑沦落到今天这副田地完全拜他的前夫青峰大辉所赐，他真是瞎了眼才会爱上青峰这个走私军火的黑道老大。认识了青峰大辉以后他的事业就一直在走下坡路，最后竟然因为青峰的军火贩子身份被警局以“徇私舞弊”的名义罢免了侦察组组长一职。

三年前黄濑在酒吧里认识的青峰，当时黄濑二十七岁，还处在可以放肆玩弄感情的年纪。那天也是七夕，中国传统的情人节，他好死不死的为了凑个热闹过个洋节跑去酒吧里猎艳，结果被青峰大辉一见钟情了。青峰当年追他的手法数不胜数，几乎就是跟屁虫的程度，当然见效同样很快，黄濑在和青峰交往一个月后就同他闪婚了。婚后他们的生活很愉快，不管是身体还是心灵上都仿佛找到了无与伦比的伴侣。可就在两年前，还差一个月便是他们一周年结婚纪念日，青峰突然消失得无影无踪。之后侦察科科长今吉翔一把黄濑找到办公室，语重心长地跟他说明了青峰黑社会老大的身份，黄濑不敢置信地看着今吉，他相信青峰是清白的。可他们结婚纪念日那天青峰在海湾码头进行军火走私这件事狠狠地抽了黄濑一个耳光，因为对青峰感情太深黄濑私心放走了青峰，警署没有直接免掉黄濑的职位判他“共犯罪”已经是手下留情了。

又是七夕，三年前他在这天遇到了青峰这么一个渣男，现在他恢复了单身，不该再对那个臭黑皮有任何留念。何况黄濑早就下定决心要亲自把青峰绳之以法，他要这个骗子为他所失去的一切付出应有的代价。然而最重要的问题是青峰音信全无已经两年多了，黄濑这两年间隔三差五就往侦察所跑，就为了不放过有关青峰的任何丝毫马迹。

黄濑吹着口哨换上了便衣，今天过得同往常一样无聊，连一个偷包抢劫的都没有，全身筋骨一点儿没打开黄濑难受的很，现在他只想找个不知死的流氓混混打上一架松松筋骨。所以他还是去了酒吧，这种是非之地能同人打上一架的概率很高。

走进“魑魅魍魉”这间酒吧纯属意外，这里就是黄濑第一次见到青峰的酒吧，这些年黄濑没少和他的闺蜜军医绿间真太郎吐槽这里真不愧叫“魑魅魍魉”，它的常客青峰大辉就不是个东西。这里他太熟悉不过，婚后青峰常带他来这喝酒。黄濑酒量不大，往往三五杯烈酒下肚就晕头转向，青峰每次都居心不良地灌醉他，然后就势在酒吧旁边的五星级酒店里开房办事。每次黄濑醒来后腰酸背痛、头晕脑胀的就知道青峰做了什么勾当，他一边吃青峰献殷勤喂给他的滋养煲汤一边骂青峰干老婆跟迷奸犯似的。

可黄濑从未怀疑过青峰，即使青峰的确有钱到十分值得怀疑那些钱的来源是否合法。他们从相识开始就达成了默契，互不过问对方的职业不干涉对方的工作，婚后也遵守了约定。结果大耗子就躺在猫身边黄濑却丝毫没有察觉，两年前黄濑的肠子就悔青了，现在更是青的发紫。

避开了人群嘈杂的中心舞台黄濑走到了吧台角落，即使如此也阻挡不了黄濑成为这一片乃至整个酒吧最引人注目的人。这里的酒保早和这位黑老大的夫人混熟了，他凑到黄濑身边嬉皮笑脸地问道，青峰夫人今天就一个人啊？黄濑瞪了高尾一眼心里骂道，两年前的玩笑如今竟然还开的热火朝天，真是找死的哪壶不开提哪壶戳他痛处。可黄濑不敢动手打高尾，要是被绿间知道了他会被冷箭射死，也不知这两人从什么时候勾搭在了一起，和一个酒保谈恋爱说实话真的有点贬低绿间那自带高贵气质的身份。

高尾调了杯威士忌推到黄濑面前，黄濑皱了皱眉说，你请我？和青峰同居没到一年，非但没让青峰近朱者赤他自己到是学会了青峰爱皱眉的恶习。当年是觉得青峰眉间藏着摄魂箭，但凡一皱眉那霸气十足的劲迷倒十几里地的男男女女都不夸张。黄濑大概就是被青峰妖气十足的英俊潇洒风流、倜傥给迷惑的不知东西南北了才栽倒进阴沟里，在床下青峰可真是如假包换的正人君子，黄濑第一次见青峰时还想着一脸禁欲的人来酒吧寻什么乐子。可真正领教到青峰的床上功夫后黄濑才知道那都是青峰伪装的，他可以游刃有余地游走在绅士和色魔之间，切换角色分分钟的事。领完证那天晚上青峰就卸掉了全部伪装把黄濑吃到渣都不剩，第二天黄濑看到青峰用他的手机给今吉发了一条“被老公干到下不了床，今天罢工”的短信后他都想把青峰的命根子给剁了，可惜他当时连动弹一下都困难只能被青峰摆布。

高尾把服务员递给他的一长串单子拍到黄濑面前，哪轮到我请你啊，万人迷先生。说罢高尾将各色洋酒排成四乘四的方阵摆在黄濑面前，他一杯一杯的指给黄濑看，“这杯是台球桌正对的那桌松木先生送的，他可是界内有名的花花公子，专干你这种绝色美人。这杯是十点钟方向靠壁炉第二桌石田先生点的，这位也是有头有脸的富豪，你不想……”

“哪杯没下药？”黄濑懒得听高尾介绍这些色鬼的个人信息和财富指数，他清楚得很，这些人里十个有九个居心叵测，剩下那个不是太怂就是布下了更大的陷阱等他往里跳。黄濑身为一个执法人员的警惕性很高，何况他审过太多酒吧迷奸案了。见高尾迟迟不开口黄濑又道，“怎么，都下药了？”

“还真有一杯没下药的，就怕你不敢喝。”高尾把那杯名为“深海”的蓝色香槟酒推到黄濑面前，“这位是这些人里最有钱的,你不想知道他是谁？”

“没兴趣。”黄濑拿起酒杯喝了一口，他第一次喝“深海”还是三年前的七夕，青峰给他点的。当时黄濑是初生牛犊不知世事险恶，听高尾说吧台另一边的客人为他点的想看看他有没有胆量喝下去，黄濑二话没说一口气喝干了。“魑魅魍魉”里有个规矩，喝了别人请的酒就相当于约炮成功，可黄濑不清楚有这样的规矩，所以青峰站在他面前时他还一愣一愣的，不知道这个帅黑皮是要做什么。

“你喝人家的酒还不想上人家的床？”高尾用右手撑着脑袋一副看好戏的模样，“真不愧是青峰夫人，霸道，不讲理。”

黄濑白了高尾一眼没做声，有免费的酒摆在这里谁不喝？他一个小交警的工资钱可不多，现在连实物福利都少了不少，以他的消费能力哪里能消费起这里的酒水？自从青峰离开后黄濑就很少来这，他钱包扁平的和青峰总是鄙夷他的胸部一样，在这里随便喝两三杯酒他几天的工资就没了。

虽然倒霉催的青峰大辉在市内最好的地角给黄濑买了一栋别墅，房产证上署他的名字算是黄濑的财产，可黄濑嫌青峰的钱脏买来的东西也不干净所以把别墅搁置在那里再也没去过。高尾总给黄濑出馊主意说把别墅卖了他就是小富婆了，还做什么汽车尾气吸尘器一样的小破交警啊？黄濑胸脯挺得可高，他说我黄濑凉太就是穷到要饭那天也不会用他青峰大辉给的东西，他青峰大辉从逃跑那天起就是我黄濑凉太不共戴天的敌人！

所以黄濑只能悲催地到这来刷脸蹭酒喝，闲着没事来“魑魅魍魉”喝酒的暴发户还不少，只要黄濑往这一坐，不管多蹩脚的地方总会有不少人请他喝酒。要是长得好的黄濑看得上就同他聊几句，不过一般聊着聊着那人就会提议到隔壁贵死人的酒店滚个床单。黄濑就和青峰滚过，也算是守身如玉的人，对别的男人女人完全不感冒燃不起兴趣。通常情况下黄濑会委婉拒绝，但那人若是死缠烂打黄濑就翻脸同他干一架，和青峰结婚后这一年黄濑打架的技术好了不少，他经常和青峰One on One，从地上比到床上一气呵成。

这两年来过这里三五次到也没摊上什么大事，就有一次惹上了个黑帮大哥，单枪匹马和一群人干架脸上挂了点彩。那次还是高尾出面帮忙摆平的，据说是搬出了青峰后那些人就闻风丧胆立马跑了。

“你今天这床单看来是要滚定了。”高尾看了眼在黄濑愣神发呆时走到黄濑身后那个帅黑皮后脸上看戏的笑容更浓了，“这杯酒你可真喝不起。”

黄濑还没察觉到身后有人，他看高尾那表情就不爽，这两年他黄濑凉太什么状况不都摆平了，他可不信今年七夕还会遇上倒霉的人和倒霉的事。黄濑把杯里剩的最后一口仰头喝光，抬头那一瞬间竟然看到了青峰大辉？！他用力眨了眨眼睛又看了一眼，真的是青峰！还没等黄濑反应过来黄濑手里的高脚杯到先被青峰夺了下来，青峰背着光可真黑，他那黑乎乎的脸压下来咬住黄濑的唇将黄濑嘴里的“深海”全数夺了去。

青峰的吻向来霸道，每次上床都跟打仗似的，衣服全被撕烂了不说就连地点都不分，只要青峰想要就抵就地办事，除非黄濑给他踹成不举，否则就是在街头巷尾青峰也能扒掉黄濑的裤子来上几发。黄濑仰着头和青峰接吻难受地要死，青峰是不尽兴就不放手的类型，黄濑现在根本使不上劲，后仰已经耗费了他太多力气。

青峰钳着黄濑的下巴强迫黄濑张开嘴，他毫不客气地扫荡着黄濑的口腔，和黄濑的舌头纠缠在一起搅动着，津液也不出意外地流出黄濑的唇角。黄濑抬起双手用力推开青峰的脸，因为太突然了青峰的舌头退出去时被黄濑的牙齿刮伤了。黄濑气呼呼地擦干嘴角的津液瞪着青峰，青峰因为舌头刮伤了疼的直皱眉，黄濑站起身和青峰平视，“你还敢回来？”

青峰邪笑了一下，他抹了抹嘴角流出的血凑近一脸怒气的黄濑同黄濑耳语道，“宝贝儿，两年不见亲起来更带劲了。”

黄濑哪有心思和青峰调情，不见青峰还有点想他，可再见到青峰后这些年的委屈和身为原侦察组组长惩恶扬善的使命感一下子全都迸发出来了，他摸向皮带内侧的手铐，作为人民警察他不能再因为儿女私情放走青峰。

黄濑的小动作青峰全都看在眼里，这个世界上大概只有青峰能彻底看透黄濑一举一动背后想做的是什么。青峰把黄濑压回椅子上伸手握住了黄濑去拿手铐的右手，他捏着黄濑的下巴观赏自己的老婆，“你越来越好看了，宝贝儿，身为已婚男人你还是这么有魅力。”

黄濑知道青峰是看了吧台上别人点给他的酒后才说了这席话，他在吃醋黄濑还是能察觉到的。青峰钳着右手手腕用了很大力气，黄濑有点吃痛，青峰很少怜香惜玉。以前黄濑有抱怨过青峰的粗暴，可青峰说我没拿你当女人，若不对你粗暴点说不定哪天一不小心我反被你压了。

“啧，青峰大辉，吃我黄濑凉太的醋也轮不到你吧？”黄濑扬起头瞪着青峰，他对青峰的感情很复杂，夫妻之情忘不掉，毕竟和青峰在一起的那一年他很开心，否则当年他不可能违背原则放走青峰在接下来的两年里饱受良心的谴责和背德的煎熬。可他又恨青峰没有良心，既然是个黑老大就不该来招惹他，他们永远会站在彼此的对立面，黄濑恨青峰非要让自己死去活来地爱上他。

“我没有资格吃醋？”青峰捏着黄濑下巴的拇指用了些力气，黄濑吃痛地皱眉。青峰闻言表情骤变到真有点黑老大的凶狠，“黄濑凉太你可别忘了，我们还没离婚，你现在仍旧是我青峰大辉的人。”

青峰这点到没说错，虽然青峰潜逃了两年但黄濑没有真的上诉离婚，他以为青峰不会再回来了。即使是这么认为黄濑也没有想过要离婚，他爱青峰是事实，以青峰大辉爱人的身份过下半辈子对黄濑来说并不是件难熬的事。黄濑不会触犯法律重婚，也不会搞婚外情，他甘愿单身一辈子，毕竟在没遇到青峰以前黄濑一度以为自己是要单身一辈子的。

“喂喂，你们小俩口小打小闹回家去，别在我们这影响生意啊。”高尾完全不理解青峰和黄濑这对，明明能看出两人谁对谁都余情未了可偏偏还装作一脸已经没有爱了的模样，夫妻间的小打小闹弄得跟打仗似的。或许是因为他俩都是暴脾气自尊心强不轻易屈服于人，所以很容易意见不和。再加上武力值都爆表，结果吵架总是像打架一样动手动脚的。

“你敢跟我走吗，黄濑？”青峰颇带挑衅意味地捏了捏黄濑的脸蛋，力道还不轻，藏青色的眸子里满是戏谑和笑意。

黄濑“啪”的一声拍掉了青峰捏他脸的手，他丝毫没心疼青峰狠狠拍了上去，“就没听说过有怕耗子的猫。”

高尾看着一前一后扬长而去的小俩口八卦心十足，都说夫妻俩能在床上解决所有矛盾，也不知道青峰力气够不够大能不能把黄濑按在床上好好疼爱一番，高尾估计青峰是要费点儿力气。

不过既然是青峰的话就没有不行的事儿吧？毕竟他可是个能够呼风唤雨的能人，单论格斗打架也没输过，据说还创过一人单挑二十个跆拳道高手的记录，压黄濑完全不在话下吧？

高尾莫名觉得有一股醋味，今天是七夕，可他没法像这小俩口一样和恋人恩恩爱爱，他家绿间的领导脑袋抽筋了似的竟然要求在情人节加班……在七夕这天看青峰和黄濑秀不太恩爱的恩爱真是倒霉，今晚回家不管绿间怎么傲娇一定要压一下，高尾这么想着。

〔中〕

黄濑寸步不离地跟在青峰身后走出了“魑魅魍魉”，他死皮赖脸地跟着青峰并不是因为居心叵测想和久别重逢的青峰滚床单滚到尽兴滚到用尽全身的力气和身上那为数不多储存能量的脂肪，他是要弥补他在两年前犯下的不可饶恕的错误。黄濑已经做了周全的准备，如果青峰再敢逃跑他就用腰带上这双手铐把他们俩牢牢地拷在一起，他不惜和青峰来一次殊死搏斗，这次就算搭上性命也绝不放手。

为了防止青峰开溜黄濑伸出右手握紧青峰左手手腕，他们俩都是右撇子，黄濑用他相对有力气的右手牵制青峰相对力气小的左手实际上是占上风的，这是黄濑心里的小算盘。青峰一旦逃跑黄濑完全有余地在拉住青峰的同时拿出手铐，虽然被上司调到交通科两年多了并且没有任何迹象表明他会被重新调回侦察组，可黄濑始终以侦察科成员的标准来要求自己，就算现在直接参加侦察科设立的入组专项考试黄濑也能不费吹灰之力地通过。

不过青峰明显误会了黄濑的心思。黄濑刚握住青峰的手腕青峰就迅速转身把黄濑按在离他们最近的墙上，他慢慢地贴近黄濑因为惊讶和紧张而紧绷的脸，道，“我知道你想要，可不能在这里，宝贝儿，你要学会忍耐。”

打死黄濑也想不到有一天面前这个有着古铜色皮肤的英俊男人会对他说出“要学会忍耐”这种话，简直太让人吃惊了。别人或许不知道，可作为青峰的合法恋人黄濑最清楚不过，青峰是那种随心所欲行动完全听令于欲望和本能的人，他根本不知道什么叫忍耐什么叫做事要分场合。黄濑忘不了圣诞节那次被青峰压在市中心公园的一棵三四米高的樱花树上操了三次的经历。他们本来是牵着手逛公园，可青峰就因为一朵樱花掉到了黄濑头发上觉得黄濑比天仙还美上十倍便莫名其妙地性欲大发拽着黄濑往林子深处走。被青峰的猛烈进攻一次又一次顶在树上的黄濑只顾得上惊讶和羞愧，可青峰似乎得到了前所未有的刺激和兴奋，他顶入的速度极快，力道也大到惊人，做的非常卖力。虽然黄濑也同样享受到了比往日高潮更多的快感，可他再没同青峰逛过公园。在开蓬跑车上做、机车震、墙震、厨房围裙play、泳池play……数不胜数的例子都让青峰这句话听起来像极了笑话。

黄濑刚想开口讽刺青峰就被青峰的深吻堵住了嘴。黄濑根本数不清同青峰接过多少次吻，他印象中和青峰在一起的大部分时间他们不是在做爱就是在接吻。青峰强吻过来的次数比较多，而且时常莫名其妙没有根据，他有时吃着早餐都会突然起身把黄濑压在墙上激吻，十次有五次会擦枪走火就地开干。黄濑每次都会问青峰干嘛亲得那么突然，青峰总是用“看着你的脸就想把你吃干抹净”这样万能的理由搪塞黄濑。晚安吻更不用说，这是每天必须进行的接吻之一，然而它常常被纳入睡前沙发、茶几上或床上运动之中。青峰的体力比黄濑好上不少，每天来个三五次不在话下算是小菜一碟，所以最终来几发根本上取决于黄濑的反馈。在床上前三次青峰完全可以随心所欲怎么折腾都行什么体位黄濑都满足他，这是黄濑所许可的。可若是青峰想再来几发就抵丢掉面子可劲讨好老婆，不过这对于青峰来说不是难事，反而他喜欢讨好床上的黄濑。被他压在身下的黄濑比任何时候都可爱更容易脸红害羞，他极愿意调戏这样的黄濑，很多时候黄濑不经意间的一个眼神或是一个娇羞的小动作都能让青峰爽到射精。青峰一直觉得黄濑是个神奇的生物，仿佛生来就是克自己的，黄濑的一颦一笑一个动作都能轻而易举地勾走青峰的魂魄，左右他一天的心情。只有把黄濑哄得极为开心青峰才有幸能尝尝一夜七次的销魂滋味，不过代价就是第二天会被黄濑踹下床再被骂上百八十次的“禽兽”。

黄濑轻轻舔了一下青峰受伤的舌头，青峰以为黄濑在回应他就一下子缠了上去，黄濑两年多都没和别人亲过嘴换气什么的生疏了很多，青峰的吻愈演愈烈黄濑完全招架不住。喘不上气，青峰根本没有要收手的架势，黄濑实在忍不了了猛地把青峰推开，他用手擦干净嘴边的津液问道，“你做什么？”

青峰右臂拄着墙又凑近满脸通红低着头不敢和自己对视的黄濑，别看他们是在酒吧邂逅的，黄濑却是个单纯透顶的男人。青峰第一次碰黄濑时黄濑因为害羞紧张再加上对于失去初夜的略微恐惧竟然同青峰大打出手，索性青峰格斗、打架都比黄濑略胜一筹制服了黄濑。那是他们的新婚之夜，青峰生了恻隐之心放开黄濑道“你不想做就算了”，黄濑太爱青峰了，他见不得青峰失望、沮丧。他从青峰身后环住了青峰的腰，就以这样的姿势解开了青峰的衬衫和裤子。他们身高相差不多，仅仅三厘米，青峰隔着内裤感受到了黄濑抵在自己后身的家伙很兴奋。爱人怀有和自己同样的心情，青峰知道黄濑的身子同样很渴望自己的怀抱，他转身撕破了黄濑的衣服裤子，身体里潜伏的野兽不安地窜动着。青峰心里清楚，他爱黄濑爱到骨子里爱到无法自拔，否则以他的身份职业不会轻易结婚。可黄濑他非娶不可，从一见钟情直至爱到刻骨铭心只用了短短的一个月，黄濑就是有股九尾狐般的致命魅力。把结婚证攥在手里的那一刻青峰心里才踏实下来，那一刻黄濑生是他的人死是他的尸，就是墓碑上都要刻着“青峰大辉之妻”的字样。青峰从不知自己的占有欲竟然强到这种地步，直到遇见黄濑，他心底有一个强大的信念，黄濑凉太是他青峰大辉死也不会放手的人。

青峰贴在黄濑的左耳耳侧用他那低沉性感的嗓音道，“我在吻我老婆，有问题吗，宝贝儿？”

黄濑找不出任何在理的话反驳青峰，他和青峰是合法夫妻，青峰对他做出再过分的动作他也没理由拒绝或是抵抗，夫妻之间身体的融合是天经地义的事，也是被法律所赋予他们的正当权利。

黄濑双手拽着青峰的衬衫微微弓腰把头抵在青峰的胸膛上，他很痛苦，不想和青峰站在对立面。黄濑声音闷闷的略带哭腔，“青峰，你去自首啊。”

青峰用右手摩挲着黄濑左耳上的藏青色耳环，是婚礼那天他亲手为黄濑戴上的，特意选了藏青色，代表什么不言而喻。青峰又摸了摸黄濑金黄色的头发，即使在彩色的LED灯光下金色也不会轻易沾染其他颜色，“终有一天你会心甘情愿地跟着我，黄濑，不会让你再等太久了。”

“我不可能跟你混黑道，青峰大辉，永远也不可能。”黄濑闻言后悔刚刚向青峰示弱了，青峰的执迷不悟让他伤透了心，他绝不可能跟着青峰。

青峰用双手捧住黄濑的脸庞，他眼里满是温柔，黄濑却知道，青峰又戴上了绅士面具，“我会让你心甘情愿地跟着我。”

黄濑不知青峰何时在市里又买了一套别墅，青峰用着不干净的钱竟然也心安理得。从“魑魅魍魉”到别墅一路上黄濑没同青峰说一句话，青峰挑起话题黄濑就装作没听见。黄濑跟着青峰只是为了看着他不做坏事，他不忍心让青峰去蹲监狱，但无论从道德还是良心上他都不得不阻止青峰再犯错了。

青峰把跑车停好在车库里，时隔两年第一次回国就见到了他最想念的人是件幸运幸福的事，他侧着身子吻了吻黄濑的鬓角，“回家了。”

黄濑眼眶有点湿润，家，青峰给他了一个完整的家却又亲手毁掉了它，现在青峰又口口声声说“回家了”。黄濑看着青峰的背影，有点寂寞，这些年青峰也是寂寞孤独地过来的吗？黄濑跳下了跑车快步追上青峰，他们从连接车库的侧门进了别墅。青峰还保持着绅士的作风去给黄濑泡了咖啡，递给黄濑时黄濑没伸手去接，青峰又不恼，只当黄濑再发小脾气。

青峰一口一口喝光了茶杯里的咖啡，黄濑在这期间没说一句话。回想起两年前，黄濑像只聒噪的金毛犬一般缠人。每次青峰回家黄濑都会扑倒他身上索吻，青峰看电视时也会挤到沙发上躺在青峰怀里或是靠着青峰的肩膀。青峰放下手里的茶杯脱掉了衬衫，他站起身背对着黄濑道，“既然你不想做这种没有意义的事前交流就直接去洗澡，浴室里有浴衣。”

说罢青峰就走进了一楼客厅的浴室。黄濑站起身进了青峰的卧室，卧室很单调，一张大床，几个柜子再加上壁挂式液晶电视，符合青峰的性子。骑机车在街上巡查时出了一身汗，黄濑下班直接去了酒吧。为了不让青峰误会黄濑洗完澡后没穿浴室里的绒棉浴衣而是又换上了自己的衣服，他现在没心情同青峰做爱。

青峰洗完直接躺到卧室床上等着黄濑，他把准备好的润滑剂和套子放在床头柜上，浴室的毛玻璃门映出了黄濑修长漂亮的身子。青峰的嗓子突然有点发紧发干，他去拿了瓶红酒和两个高脚杯，做完两个人搂在一起喝红酒是种别样的享受。

黄濑擦着头发走出浴室，看到床上的青峰有点吃惊。青峰穿着浴衣，胸膛前大敞着露出了他健硕的胸腹肌肉，那上面布满了两年前黄濑未曾见到过得疤痕，有刀伤也有枪伤。青峰注意到了黄濑的目光，见黄濑微微皱眉他赶紧用浴衣挡住了那些疤痕，黄濑在心疼他青峰知道，即使黄濑刻意地不把那种感情表现出来。

青峰下了床从黄濑手里拿过毛巾把黄濑按在床边坐下，他跪在地上帮黄濑擦头发，就像两年前的每个夜晚那样，动作很温柔。黄濑伸手剥开了青峰刻意挡上的他胸前的浴衣，食指沿着那些纹路轻轻地抚摸。有一条伤痕延伸到了青峰的小腹上，黄濑寻着它摸去时青峰握住了他的手，“都是小伤，别摸了。”

“小伤？这两年你究竟做了多少危险的事？”黄濑抬起头瞪着青峰，眼泪差点夺眶而出。青峰从那双琥珀色的眸子里读出了恐惧和后怕，“你要是死了我怎么办？青峰大辉你太自私了！”

青峰把黄濑紧紧地搂在怀里，他亲吻着黄濑的头发，声音很温柔，“在这世上还有你会在乎我的死活就足够了。”

黄濑最终还是忍住没哭出来，这是青峰自己选择的路，怪不得任何人。他所能做的就是不要让青峰再错下去，即使青峰要做一辈子牢他都会陪着，他们俩谁没有了谁都会孤独终老。

青峰开始去解黄濑的裤子纽扣，黄濑立刻推开了青峰，“我今天不是来同你做爱的，青峰。”

“你以为你能赢我吗，黄濑？”青峰活动了一下筋骨，黄濑不想让他碰是认真的，看到他身上的衣服青峰就读出了黄濑拒绝的信号。可青峰不可能不做，两年他已经等的太久，没有黄濑的生活他早就过够了，这一切是时候结束了。

青峰抓住黄濑的双臂把他压倒在床上，黄濑用力挣扎却毫无作用。黄濑刚想屈膝往青峰胯下撞去就被青峰察觉到了，他身子往侧面躲时黄濑趁机翻身反倒把青峰压在了身下。黄濑把青峰的双臂压过头顶，整个人骑在他身上，双腿别住青峰的大腿以免青峰用同样的方式反击。

“幸亏我躲得快，否则你以后就没性福生活过了。”青峰嬉皮笑脸地看着一脸正经的黄濑，被黄濑这样压着是第一次，只要黄濑没有反攻的意思青峰就不准备挣扎。说实话，被黄濑这样压着一种难以言表的兴奋在青峰身体里乱窜着，从这种角度观察黄濑还是好看的要命，青峰怀疑自己可能有妻控的嫌疑。

“你给我严肃点。”黄濑瞪了瞪眼睛，可青峰看来可爱极了。

“你以前就这样审犯人？”青峰嘴角上扬的厉害，和黄濑待在一起他就不自觉地从心底里高兴，不知缘由。

“怎样？”黄濑心想难道青峰看出他没审过犯人？每次黄濑毛遂自荐要去审犯人都会被上司驳回，理由是只有亲和力完全没有威慑力。黄濑不服气，他经常在背后吐槽上司偏心。

“没怎样，你继续。”青峰老老实实地躺着被黄濑压，黄濑似乎比两年前轻了不少，他在心里琢磨着黄濑摸上去手感会不会变差。

“你明天乖乖和我去自首。”黄濑很认真，他看向青峰的眸子里写满了关心和爱意。

青峰没有含糊，他道，“和我做爱我就答应。”

见黄濑一脸不相信青峰又道，“我从未骗过你，黄濑。我对你说过的每句话都是真的，只是有些话从未同你说过。”

的确如此。黄濑之所以不知道青峰的身份是因为他没问过，有些问题青峰会用“你以后会知道”这样的话回答他，却也不算欺骗。青峰对他承诺过的事从未食言，他也一直相信青峰在两年前的每个夜晚同他说的那句“我爱你”。

黄濑松开了禁锢青峰双臂的手，他用的力气不小青峰的手腕处有点红。青峰坐起身帮黄濑脱下衣裤，他让黄濑跪在他身体两侧身体前倾。黄濑曾经为了青峰去学过瑜伽，他身体很柔软。青峰咬住黄濑的左乳上的红樱，虽然黄濑的胸平的更菜板似的可青峰亲着咬着都很舒服，因为是黄濑的才会如此。拿起床头柜上的润滑剂沿着股沟倒进后穴里，许久未进过异物的小穴很紧，青峰两只手一起在黄濑身后帮他扩张，这大大提高了效率。黄濑的身子欢爱时总会泛着粉红色，既漂亮又性感，他双手抱住青峰在他胸间交替亲吻吮吸的头，道了句“我信你。”

这句话让青峰的理性彻底崩盘了，他翻身把黄濑压在身下把黄濑白皙嫩滑的大腿最大程度地分开，托起黄濑的屁股的对准了那个还淌着润滑剂的粉色小穴一鼓作气地插了进去。青峰贴心地在黄濑腰下垫了一个棉花枕头，他进出的频率不算太快却很有规律，凭借和黄濑的默契很快就找到了能让黄濑舒服的那点。青峰鉴于黄濑颇久未做第一次动作没有太过激烈，可每每顶到那点黄濑还是会小声哼唧一下。青峰听着不太尽兴道了句，“别哼哼唧唧的，要叫就叫得浪一点。”结果黄濑很有骨气地连哼唧都不哼唧了。

黄濑想让青峰抱着他，他拽住青峰的胳膊直接撞进了青峰怀里。这一屁股坐下来真是差点要了青峰的老命，他看着怀里同样因为突然袭来的强烈快感而失神的黄濑宠溺地吻了他。一吻过后黄濑脸红的解释了突然坐起来的原因，他想和青峰边接吻边做，说那才是爱人间做爱的方式。

坐骑式比起躺在床上做多少费点力气，青峰看着像骑马一样被自己颠簸地一颤一颤的黄濑直想笑。黄濑气呼呼地捏着青峰的脸撒气，结果他自己的脸早就红透了。

黄濑像个恋母的婴儿紧紧地抱住青峰，他轻轻地亲吻着青峰身上的伤痕，青峰一直手揽住黄濑的腰以免他掉下去，另一只手抚摸着黄濑半干的头发。润滑剂不停地随着抽插沿着青峰的性器流到他的小腹上，黄濑的低喘声十分悦耳。

黄濑不喜欢叫床，青峰也从未强迫过黄濑让他叫出声来。在床上他们通常很安静，听着对方的喘息声就足以催发最原始的欲望。青峰很少说垃圾话，黄濑想要自尊，青峰不会因为在床上就去亲手毁掉黄濑身为男人的自尊。黄濑从不过分依赖他，他们之间是相互依存的关系，谁离了谁都不会死，只是在一起都会过得更好。

黄濑拍了拍青峰的后背有点不满青峰的磨磨蹭蹭像是在磨生锈的老刀，“快点，你在磨刀啊，真没劲。”

青峰咬住了黄濑的左耳耳垂，他把黄濑耳朵上藏青色的耳环一同含进了嘴里，“就让你看看这刀老没老，钝没钝。”

说罢青峰用双手握住黄濑纤细的侧腰快速地一抬一放，青峰的胯部配合着一抽一插，这种体位进的很深，黄濑用力扶稳青峰的肩膀不让自己因为脱力滑倒在床上。

青峰肌肉上冒出了细密的汗珠，黄濑也好不到哪去。事前洗澡只是为了防止疾病，做完难免还要再洗一次。为了最后的冲刺青峰把黄濑放到在床上，黄濑自觉的用双腿缠住了青峰的腰。青峰腰力很好可以快到一个很少有人能达到的频率，黄濑揽住他的脖子和青峰接吻，他快高潮时总会抱着青峰接吻，这已经成了他们之间的一个信号。青峰鼓足了力气想让黄濑舒舒服服地射出来，最后顶入的那一次特别深，黄濑射在了青峰的小腹上。后面极速紧缩夹的青峰也崩溃了，他想射在黄濑体外却来不及了，索性是在半道还好清理。

在黄濑还未从余潮中缓过神青峰帮黄濑清理好了后穴，戴上安全套后又来了几发。黄濑任由他抱几次都没反抗，青峰大概猜到黄濑也很想念他。

事后青峰帮黄濑清理了身子，他把黄濑抱在怀里，他们安静地喝着红酒看着落地窗外的大海和月光。

“快结束了，黄濑，我们很快就可以永远不分开了。” 

〔下-始〕

黄濑睡醒后迷迷糊糊地走进了卫生间，直到洗完澡才猛然发现青峰不见了。他急忙胡乱套了件青峰丢在卫生间的衬衫，刚好遮住屁股，黄濑也等不及找条内裤穿手里抓了条浴巾就急冲冲地跑到客厅。他跑遍了一层都没见青峰的身影便慌慌张张地上了二层，一上楼便看见青峰坐在草绿色的藤编椅上抽烟。别墅外的花园透过落地玻璃墙成了衬托穿着浴衣目光没有聚焦的青峰的背景，到是多了些诗情画意。

既然青峰没有消失黄濑便不慌张了，他从容地将手里的浴巾围到胯部，步伐也轻松了许多。黄濑上楼梯时发出“噔噔噔”的声音已经把青峰从沉思的状态扯回了现实世界，他只是没变换姿势。青峰见黄濑身上穿着他的衬衫到想起了以前自己常常建议黄濑来个“男友衬衫play”，只可惜黄濑虽然体格没他结实，可身高相差不多，他穿衬衫什么样黄濑穿也就什么样，从尾部能到达的位置来说几乎是一样的。所以后来青峰会买长款衬衫，专门给黄濑穿。

“你以前很信任我，黄濑。”青峰将未燃尽一半的烟捻灭在一旁墨色茶几上放着的烟灰缸里，他不常抽烟，至少遇到黄濑之后就很少抽烟了。黄濑讨厌他身上带着烟草的味道，其实青峰知道黄濑是担心他因为烟这东西短了寿命。

黄濑走到青峰椅子前停下脚步俯视青峰，掩饰刚刚因为青峰的突然消失而慌张的神色没有必要，上楼梯的脚步声暴露了他对青峰的不信任。可青峰逃过一次，即使是黄濑心软放走的却也算逃跑过，对于有可能二犯的人提高警惕到没什么可耻，“在你没出事之前的确是。”

两年前在码头上发生的那件事是青峰和黄濑的死结，如果可以回避的话，他们俩谁都不想再提起这件事。可黄濑有身为警察的正义感，同样青峰有他自己的立场，和黄濑针锋相对是无法避免的事情。

青峰将黄濑拉到自己膝盖旁，见黄濑没有反抗便顺势将他拉进怀里。黄濑这才皱了皱眉却没做声，青峰用夹过烟的右手揉了揉黄濑的眉头道，“不学好啊，黄濑。”

黄濑拍掉青峰的手道了句“烟味熏人”，青峰也不恼，他握住黄濑那双在他古铜肤色对比之下更显白皙的手。出乎意料的是黄濑也回握住了他的手。青峰抬头对上了黄濑的眸子，琥珀色澄澈得同初见时一样透亮晶莹，只是那里仿似藏着星星的光辉暗淡了许多。

这不是他的黄濑该有得神色，青峰头脑里很清楚，当年接下特种部队委派的卧底任务时他已经把所有可能发生的突发事件、意外事件全部过滤了一遍，他做好了全部准备，每一件事都是有人精心安排的。所以在酒吧遇到黄濑也不是什么因缘巧合而是上面想派遣署内人员协助侦破这群严重危害国家安危的走私团伙，只是计划进行到一半露出了一丝破绽，两年前青峰逃逸事件其实是在保护黄濑。

“你会和我去自首吗，青峰？”黄濑用大拇指和食指摩挲青峰左手无名指上常年戴戒指留下的印痕，那里曾经戴着他们的婚戒。他下定了决心，只要青峰答应他，以后就算青峰被判了死刑他也陪着青峰。可真的没法再做有违良心道德和正义的事情了，他不能再放走青峰了。

“你想我去我就会去，黄濑，你想我做什么我都会做，我就是这样的爱你。”

黄濑闻言赶紧扭开了头，青峰能成为黑社会老大的心腹能臣心机不会浅，所以虽然青峰从未对黄濑说过谎黄濑却还是不放心，他以下楼拿两杯牛奶的名义把放在一楼卧室里的手铐带在了身上。递给青峰牛奶时黄濑突然伸手将手铐拿了出来把两人的手铐了个结实，青峰没有露出惊讶的表情，他很平静，到是黄濑被青峰的平静弄得慌了手脚。

黄濑用双手捧着青峰的脸，他看着青峰藏青色的眸子，“小青峰，不管以后的路多么难走我都会陪着你，所以，原来我不能再放走你。”

这是时隔两年青峰再次听到了黄濑的口癖。

青峰的嗓音变得有些低沉沙哑，不过没到哽咽的程度。他看向黄濑漂亮的眸子道，“黄濑，你再叫两声我听听。”

“小青峰，”黄濑凑上去亲吻了青峰，刚刚那么一瞬间他似乎看到了当年的青峰，那个既绅士又流氓的青峰，那个眼里只有他只对他动手动脚的青峰，那个每夜都会对他说“我爱你”的青峰。黄濑就那么捧着青峰的脸吻了上去，因为手铐青峰不得不举起右手配合黄濑，黄濑的吻不深，像是在传达思念。可黄濑最后说了句青峰从未亲口从黄濑口中听到过的话，“我爱你。”

这是句多么动听的话，青峰揉了揉黄濑的脸，竟然有那么一时不敢相信这话是从这么美丽的人的唇中吐露出的。

其实就算真的去自首青峰也不用坐牢，他是在执行任务是在工作，何况黑道那边早把他涉黑的底子处理的干干净净。虽然自首是件浪费时间却丝毫没有意义的事，可为了黄濑青峰愿意去。

黄濑想在青峰自首前同青峰在做一次，没有缘由的想做，他想把这次当做旧生活的结尾新生活的开始，他和青峰的生活。

青峰能察觉出黄濑要做什么，他亲吻着黄濑的脸颊握住黄濑在他胯下揉捏他性器的手。黄濑腰上的围巾很松散，青峰轻轻一扯就掉到了地上，没有人有心情去管毛巾会不会弄脏。

青峰将左手伸到黄濑的后穴帮黄濑扩张，因为昨晚做过很多次所以这项工作并不艰难。他们被手铐铐在一起的手紧紧地十指相扣，黄濑在为青峰的性器热身，当然这也并不费力，一大早男人总是很精力旺盛。

青峰穿着浴衣，里面也没有内裤，所以和黄濑的裸露程度旗鼓相当。再加上青峰大咧咧地敞开腿坐着，胯间的紫黑色性器明晃晃地在黄濑眼前晃。黄濑对于这么大的东西是怎么塞进自己身体里的这件事多次怀疑过，只不过事实胜于雄辩，人的潜能总是无穷的。

青峰的吻没停歇过，他的唇从黄濑白皙的脖子开始一直向下，经过颈窝、锁骨、肩头。黄濑的乳头并不敏感，就像大多数男人一样，可青峰对胸部的迷恋由来已久是有黑历史的，所以即使黄濑并没有太大感觉他还是舔着黄濑的胸部。新的吻痕盖不住旧的，却能看出青峰的习惯动作。最深色的吻痕总是集中在那么几处经典的地方，不是黄濑特别敏感的地方就是青峰本身比较执着的地方。青峰是有着与生俱来的觅食天分，他知道在黄濑身上亲吻哪里可以让黄濑兴奋，也知道哪里是做无用功。

黄濑扶着青峰的肩膀，青峰用左手扶住自己的性器。他们喜欢在椅子上做，这和坐骑式十分相似，几乎是一模一样的姿势。这样的体位可以进的很深，同样也可以借助大自然的万有引力做些刺激却不乏激情的事。

青峰挪了挪屁股留了空隙让黄濑能把双腿缠到他腰上，黄濑慢慢地往下坐一点一点地吞掉了青峰的性器。他们并不着急磨刀武枪，青峰同黄濑交换了一个深吻，他们舌头猛烈地纠缠在一起乍一看像是在打架。因为他们俩的实力都不弱所以经常会人为设计一些两人间的比赛，而现在他们之间就在上演一场激烈且又胜负难分的舌吻战。在不涉及武力或是不主要比试武力的比赛中黄濑完全有实力同青峰匹敌，甚至在某些项目上保持着不败的记录，类如打电玩。

黄濑接吻的时候愿意抚摸青峰的脸，青峰会嫌黄濑的手碍事。只是比手更碍事的却是黄濑的睫毛，又长又浓的离太近了会扎脸。不过青峰把这当成了情趣，他接吻的时候会以某个频率变换着方向，黄濑感觉到睫毛被周期性的骚扰了就会不满地哼哼。

青峰先放弃了继续接吻，从黄濑嘴角上扬的弧度就能看出面前的人有多嚣张。到不是觉得接吻很枯燥无聊，只是青峰现在着急做点更激烈的事情。他亲了亲黄濑嘴角把不知不觉中淌出的津液舔干净，然后讨要报酬似的顶了顶胯。黄濑在做爱时很安静，他会克制自己不去发出像女人一般的叫床声，他相当善于此事以至于青峰和黄濑做爱时只能听到彼此沉重的呼吸声和身体交合的声音。不过这样青峰已经很满足了，毕竟能把黄濑这号人物压在身下算是能耐人里的能耐人，黄濑凉太是署里出了名的“东方不败”，若不是杀出了个青峰大辉黄濑还真没在武力比赛上尝过失败的滋味。

黄濑扭了扭腰示意他不耐烦了，青峰像磨洋工似的动作慢的要命，进出的速度跟用小提琴拉摇篮曲有一拼。既然黄濑都给信号了青峰也不好再掖着藏着，他扶住黄濑的侧腰向上抬手的同时抽出而松开手的同时又提胯顶入。黄濑的身体很热很紧，因为没做润滑倒不是很湿。

青峰一直盯着黄濑的脸，他会从黄濑无意间偷偷冒出的一个微妙的表情去判断黄濑对自己所提供的服务的满意度。手铐很碍事，青峰扶着黄濑腰时黄濑的手只能半悬空地附在青峰手背上，而黄濑想抚摸青峰的身体时，青峰又没机会握住黄濑的腰配合着胯下的动作。青峰有点气急败坏，他不悦地问黄濑手铐有没有钥匙，黄濑无奈道就算是有现在这种情况也没法停下来下楼拿吧？结果青峰就霸道地取缔了黄濑抚摸他的权利，说什么你想摸我的肌肉有的是机会，现在忙正事要紧。

黄濑拗不过青峰只好妥协，他用左手单手扶住青峰的肩膀身体往上使劲，借助青峰的臂力青峰的整根性器都快出头了。正当黄濑被周身袭来的空虚感包围时，青峰一个撒手一个深挺黄濑便光荣地高潮了。黄濑泄愤似的夹紧了青峰在他内里的性器，也顾不上里面痉挛的厉害，结果青峰被黄濑坏心眼输不起的报复心理给击垮了。

黄濑满意地笑着亲了青峰布满汗珠的帅气脸庞，道了句，“输的还不算太惨。”

“在我青峰大辉身上你黄濑凉太从来就没真正输过，反倒是我连心都一塌糊涂地输给了你。”青峰把黄濑揽进怀里，让他把耳朵贴在他的心脏旁边，“你自己听就知道我瞎炮没。”

黄濑心里有多少种滋味他自己也说不清，爱青峰却不能包庇他继续犯错。黄濑抓起青峰的左手放在自己的胸口，然后对上了青峰那迷人深邃的眸子，“像我没输给你似的。”

他们相视一笑，都选择性忽略了心跳加速是因为高潮未过这个事实。

在浴室里洗澡未免容易擦枪走火，何况是两个都期待擦枪走火的人在一起洗，不可避免地在浴室里又来了一次后青峰和黄濑才穿好衣服去了警局。火神审讯青峰的时候黄濑正好被上司调走说是市内某条重要的交通路段发生严重车祸，虽然想陪着青峰可黄濑不得不离开。结果上司也没说明白事发地点黄濑只要满大街普查有没有事故发生，这样浪费了大半天，虽然担心青峰却没法去确认。

〔下–终〕

火神站在警署门口见黄濑走远了才回到审讯室，他一进去就见青峰大大咧咧地坐在审讯员坐的椅子上看报纸，青峰哪里有被逮捕的黑老大模样，反倒让火神产生了要被审问的人是他自己的错觉。

“回来了？”青峰眼睛都没抬一下听见火神进门的脚步声便指了指犯人该坐的位置道，“坐。”

火神直翻白眼，就算青峰在他们特种部队里各方面能力都是最强的他也不至于狂成这样吧？在多年的老战友面前该装也要装，在黑道混了那么久还是死性不改随性为之。不过青峰至少也算是他曾经的小领导，当年在部队里青峰是班长，火神是副班长，看在这份上火神还是忍气吞声地坐到了犯人位置上。

“好久不见啊，青峰。”火神挪了挪屁股，没坐过这里不知道这犯人的椅子坐起来这么难受。青峰还是那副爱答不理全世界都欠他十个亿的欠揍模样，弄得火神有点热脸贴冷屁股的味道。火神想让青峰从报纸里抬起头同他叙个旧，虽然看起来有点像爱撒娇的娃子为了吸引在一旁做自己事的大人注意这样奇怪的错觉。火神灵机一动，青峰大辉最感兴趣的话题无非就是那个能闪瞎人眼的黄毛。他学着青峰不可一世的模样看着天花板，“你老婆这两年给我发过不少短信，没想到他竟是个这么喜欢粘人的家伙。”

火神故意用一种得意中带着喜滋滋味道的语调说着刚刚这番话，并且果然引起了青峰的重视，不，准确的说是嫉妒吃醋。

青峰将手里索然无味的报纸胡乱往桌子上一扔，他活动了手腕像是要为打架做准备。青峰不由自主地往火神身边凑过来，语气透着冷意，道，“手机拿来。”

火神又凭空朝青峰翻了个白眼，青峰果然是不管在部队里还是做卧底混黑道时都习惯了当领导，当一人之下万人之上的大领导。就连说话的语气架势也总是带着那么几分霸道和不可违抗的味道。真羡慕青峰这个自带领导气质的黑皮……羡慕归羡慕，黑皮把他那张大黑脸凑过来作甚？

“火神，你忘了我当年雪中送炭送过你一双老贵的球鞋？”青峰手已经摸进火神上衣兜里，幸亏火神反应快紧紧握住自己兜里那个杂牌子手机没让青峰顺去。火神不想吐槽那点塞牙缝的工资，不过公务员这工资真的是将将满足饥饱和基本衣着需求，他看青峰拿着水果牌手机在眼前晃真是欲哭无泪。可更让火神欲哭无泪的是青峰这话，当年青峰送他球鞋时火神就想到了未来必将有一天青峰会把这事拿出来诓他。当年火神只想以借用的名义穿这双鞋，可青峰犯处女座洁癖的毛病说他穿过太脏了不惜的再要所以干脆就送给火神眼不见心不烦还能收个人情。青峰老谋深算老狐狸一只火神还能不知道，可当时情况紧急火神是没法拒绝，结果今日这套子他就只能钻进去吃个苦了吧唧的哑巴亏。

“我就知道青峰你这家伙不讲究喜欢做翻旧账这档子没种的事。”火神摊开手让青峰拿走了他的手机，嘴上却不服软，“你老婆天天烦我烦的要命我都想踹他了，我已经完全理解笠松前辈为什么总踹他了。”

青峰心思全在火神的手机上没太在意火神的话，否则像青峰这么护短的早就用拳头招待火神的大白脸了。男人长张白脸真是没有男人味，青峰确信自己不是在嫉妒白种人的肤色。当然，青峰定义的“白种人”就是比他白的人，结果他很诧异的发现这个世界竟然是白种人占据绝对优势的世界，真可悲。

黄濑发给火神的短信还真不少，几乎是平均每天两三条的架势。青峰这心里酸的都想把勾引黄濑的火神给捏碎了，顿时有种头上戴了顶绿帽子的感觉。不过看到短信内容后这顶绿帽子瞬间消失的无影无踪了不说青峰还自豪地挺了挺胸瞥了身旁一脸不爽的火神一眼。

火神越发觉得青峰黄濑这对夫妻就是看他是单身狗虐他玩。黄濑的每条短信都离不开青峰，不是问他有没有青峰的消息了就是把他当闺蜜似的说些类似我想小青峰了这类虐单身狗的话，很不幸，没有恋人的火神被黄濑毫无自觉的花式秀恩爱秀的心力交瘁。明明以前这种事黄濑都找绿间发牢骚，火神问过原因，黄濑说绿间嫌他烦看自己好欺负才转移阵地在他身上寻求心里安慰。结果这下可好，他舍己为人治愈了黄濑的心灵创伤，结果烙得自己心脏千疮百孔的十分渴望青峰赶紧结束任务回家哄他家这不省心的老婆。

“得得得，青峰大老爷啊您爱呲牙咧嘴傻了吧唧地笑就回家笑去，你要想要这短信我有备份，我给你打包发过去回家看行不？”火神只觉得自己成了青峰和黄濑爱情的牺牲品，为啥就他这么倒霉要看人家小两口秀恩爱秀的没天理没地理的？！真堵心。看着面前青峰嘴角那要笑还憋着不笑上扬的弧度就烦的想抽他一巴掌，真是被黄毛虐完又来个黑皮虐他，而且两个当事人都完全不自知有深深深深深深地伤害了他。火神无奈地看着青峰，心想自己当年就是作孽收下了青峰的鞋，早知如此就是光着脚也绝对谢绝不要，心累。“行了行了啊，笑这么长时间你嘴都歪了啊，见好就收见好就收。”

“这么够意思我就让你占个大便宜，”青峰从黑色皮夹克内置的兜里掏出了一张字条递给火神，“以后升官发财了想着点哥们。”

火神看了眼字条，他知道青峰厉害却没想到青峰竟然这么得那走私军火的黑道头目的心意，大概青峰为他出生入死过才会如此。那头目竟然已经将他手下不分黑道白道的资产中百分之八十的股权转移到青峰名头下了。这样一来，他们不仅能坐收了这群走私犯还能不费吹灰之力将这庞大的军火产业划并为国有资产。

“别那么露骨的崇拜我火神，看起来很恶心。”说罢青峰将火神的手机放进衣服兜里，把自己的苹果手机丢给火神，“照里面我整理好的资料抓人就行了。”

虽然看不惯青峰自负的模样可不得不服，这样的男人强大到可怕，可幸亏他和正义站在一边。

青峰回到别墅时黄濑在冲澡，他躺在沙发上继续翻火神的手机短信。黄濑洗好出来时看见青峰吓了一跳，“小青峰，你怎么回来了？”

“黄濑，坐过来。”青峰拍了拍大腿示意黄濑坐上去，黄濑见青峰一副痞笑就知道青峰不怀好意，他脑袋飞速旋转却只想到一个能解释所有疑问的答案——青峰越狱了。

“小青峰，我对你太失望了。”黄濑拉下脸瞪着青峰，他骑着机车在外面晃了一天结果上司说是居民谎报了消息，一身臭汗的黄濑只好先回家洗个澡然后马上赶到警署监狱陪着青峰。可没想到，青峰一犯再犯完全没有要悔改的想法，他气不过，为什么青峰一定要选择同他站在对立面？

青峰看着黄濑不忍将他再送回监狱又不甘心背叛良知做违心事的纠结表情就想笑，想想黄濑短信里流露出对他深深的爱意再一次觉得此生和黄濑结婚是他青峰大辉做的最正确的一件事。

青峰打开了电视，各大卫视的新闻台都在滚动播出刚刚逮捕侦破走私军火一案。黄濑瞪大了眼睛看看青峰再看看电视上的新闻，完全不敢置信。

“小青峰，那不是……不是你……诶？”黄濑因为惊讶和诧异说话都语无伦次了，被抓起来了为什么青峰还好好地呆在家里？

“坐过来。”青峰又拍了拍他的大腿，一副不过来就不解释的态度。黄濑走到沙发旁边坐到了青峰腿上，结果青峰立刻把黄濑整个人都紧紧地抱在怀里，“我是特种兵出身，代号黑豹。”

黑豹！青峰竟然就是黑豹！

三年前今吉说上面准备派他做卧底，但是要有一年的考验期，通过考验以后就可以和代号为黑豹的特种兵卧底接头。结果那一年今吉对他置之不理就像考验派他做卧底这件事完全没发生过一样，可一年后今吉说他没通过测试。

“小青峰你是那个卧底？！”黄濑惊喜地回抱青峰，这种喜悦比凭空中了五百万彩票还剧烈，黄濑握拳用力捶了青峰后背几拳，“这种事为什么不早点告诉我！”

“你明知道……”青峰话还没说完就发现黄濑埋在他颈窝哭了起来，这是黄濑第一次在他面前露出如此脆弱的一面，黄濑一边哽咽一边支支吾吾地说话，“你不知道……呜……我这两年是怎么过来的……呜……”

青峰一时慌了手脚，他轻轻拍着黄濑的后背一边想能让黄濑止住眼泪的对策。看着黄濑小声抽泣青峰是又开心又心疼，开心是因为他发现黄濑虽然在生活上从不依赖他，即使他离开了两年黄濑也有好好地生活完全没有自暴自弃，但是在心理上黄濑对他的依赖已经到了根深蒂固无法自拔的程度了。有了他，黄濑才会过上有血有肉真真正正开心的生活。

“对了黄濑，以后我就是无业游民了，你要努力挣钱养我。”青峰温柔地揉了揉黄濑柔软金黄的头发，黄濑身上有天生的体香，他是个被上帝眷顾的超级完美的人。

“哈？”黄濑闻言非但止住了眼泪不说还一脸严肃，他用青峰身上的衬衫擦干眼泪和鼻涕作为青峰骗他这么多年的报复行为。黄濑眼圈是肿的，眼睛周围也红通通的。“我怎么可能养得活两个人？你明明知道我们公务员工资可怜的还不如职业乞丐啊，何况我还是个成天满大街乱跑的交警，能解决温饱衣着已经很不容易了。”

“啧啧，你是不是不爱我啊，黄濑？”青峰为了逗黄濑开心放下高冷帅酷拽的形象撅起嘴，“连老公都不养，真是伤透心了。”

黄濑捏住青峰撅起的嘴瞪大了眼睛看着青峰，这还是他认识的那个青峰吗？！他竟然在卖萌？！

“小青峰……”黄濑幽幽地说道，“求你，只要你不卖萌耍彪我什么都答应你。”

青峰闻言意味深长地眯起了眼睛，他的手开始在黄濑的腰部游走，“说，爱不爱我？”

“废话，要是不爱我会管你死活啊，还像个傻子似的哭得死去活来的。”黄濑不会说“我爱你”这样的情话，他觉得男人间的爱情不需要那样甜蜜却毫无意义的话。如果真的爱着对方就会长相厮守，那么有没有这句“我爱你”已经不显得那么重要了。

“你要让我感受到你爱我，黄濑，我要你用全身上下每一处来告诉我你爱我。”青峰和黄濑对视，藏青色的眸子里满是爱意和无尽的温柔，可黄濑还看出了“青峰想抱他”这个信号。

“你怎么不滚啊，青峰大辉。”

结果黄濑没想到的是青峰真的心安理得地做一个无业游民让他自己来养活这个家，青峰到是胜任了家庭主夫的职位把家里打点的井井有条。

黄濑调回了侦察组，和火神变成了同事。火神本以为这俩人恩恩爱爱了happy ending了黄濑就不会再找他发泄心情了。可惜……他错的一塌糊涂。

“小火神你知道吗，我简直对小青峰无语了。我每天上班累的要死，一回家累的都快散架了。可是你不知道，我晚上竟然还要被小青峰压，三次是最基本的。明明我是在外打拼持家的那个，该我做攻才对，可小青峰完全蛮横不讲理天天用武力压榨我！这日子没法过了。”

“不要带着笑容讲出这种话啊，黄濑凉太！”火神觉得自己的人生从认识青峰开始就变得十分悲哀，可遇到黄濑后才达到人生悲哀的max值。

“小火神居然发现了～”黄濑笑嘻嘻地挠了挠头，“其实的确很幸福呢，和小青峰在一起的每一天都很幸福。”

火神已经受够了面前这个闪着金光的黄毛对他进行身体和心灵的双重摧残，却为自己又一次从黄濑的魔爪下活了过来感到庆幸。

“要是有朝一日能把小青峰压在身下就圆满了。”黄濑又道了一句，他不知道自己无意间地秀恩爱杀害了一只单身狗。

火神大我，卒，二零一五年八月三十日。

END


	9. 【青黄】弄拙成巧 Inversion in the End

〔上〕

六月十六日那天奇迹众人和五月接到了青峰的来电，青峰和黄濑从澳洲航空调回到日本航空，恰逢休假想和老朋友们一起聚一聚。

“都是三十岁的老男人了怎么还跟女人似的慢的要命。”青峰手上捏着烟身子依在黄濑卧室门框旁盯着坐在梳妆镜前涂抹着乱七八糟东西的黄濑不耐烦道，“就是和老朋友聚一聚又不是钓女人，黄濑你至于抹成这媚样？”

黄濑其实没抹太多护肤品，只是青峰不懂，他见黄濑抹了一层又一层就觉得麻烦的要命。和黄濑认识二十多年了，青峰仍旧不理解黄濑身为一个大男人为什么要往那张已经很好看的脸上抹这么多瓶瓶罐罐里装的东西。

“小青峰你个黑人当然意识不到保养皮肤的重要性了。”黄濑把别在头上的刘海放下来走到衣柜前搭配衣服，“真不知道那群空姐和女乘客们为什么比起我更想要小青峰做男朋友，超想研究一下她们神奇的脑回路。”

青峰闻言轻笑了一声走到黄濑身旁，“还不是因为我够帅，这没什么好奇怪的。”

“小青峰你这狂妄的性子真是二十年都没变啊。”黄濑瞥了眼青峰，青峰懒散地坐在黄濑卧室的沙发上，脸上写满了老子不爽不耐烦你能不能快点的表情。真是二十年来一个样啊，青峰大辉，黄濑并没有发觉自己脸上露出了浅浅的笑容。和青峰相识是在帝光中学，因为青峰砸在他头上的那颗篮球。高中时青峰去了桐皇，而黄濑去了海常，这是他们相识二十年里唯一一段身处异地的时光。黄濑一度以为那三年里他和青峰的友谊会淡下去，他没想到青峰会为了见他经常从东京坐新干线来神奈川，他们或是one on one或是一起吃个饭、逛逛公园后青峰再坐新干线回东京。青峰常说他以后要继续打球或是当警察，黄濑觉得这两个职业都很适合青峰，可他没想到青峰竟然和他一起考上了航空大学当了飞行员。从大学开始一直到现在，黄濑和青峰一直形影不离像对双生儿。他们总是在同一班飞机上工作，青峰是机长，黄濑是副机长。虽然心里略有不服气，可青峰的驾驶能力有目共睹，他牛到敢跟安排飞机人员配置的领导放“我只跟黄濑飞一班”这样的狠话。“喂，烟灰都掉地上了啊。”

“啧啧，真拿你没办法啊，黄濑。”青峰俯下身用手把地板上掉的烟灰擦干净后用旧报纸随手折了个烟灰缸，黄濑不抽烟，所以家里没有可以接烟灰的器皿。回到日本后青峰暂时住进了黄濑在东京买的单身公寓里，青峰美其名曰和黄濑战友情太深一时半会儿分开了怪不适应的，其实黄濑知道，青峰是嫌回家和父母住一起太丢人。再怎么说他们也是三十岁的大老爷们了，靠父母接济什么的实在没面子。连住房问题都无法解决，这日后还怎么建立家庭？黄濑这套公寓是用初中高中时做模特挣来的钱买的，七十平左右住两个大男人还不算太挤。黄濑还跟青峰开玩笑说“小青峰干嘛不自己在外面租房子，非要过来和我挤”，结果青峰一脸理所当然道，“你有房子我干嘛还出去租，我钱多烧的啊？”自此黄濑明白了，青峰是秉承着“你的就是我的”这原则跟自己共用资源。“真不知道到底你是处女座还是我是，洁癖这东西双子座也有？”

“我这是爱干净！”黄濑半背着身子脱掉了浴衣，完全不在乎青峰还在房间里就穿上了青色的四角内裤。之后黄濑从衣柜里拿出了一条白色休闲裤，上衣是黑色背心加上一件开领露肩的黄色短衫。黄濑从配饰箱里拿出了一个黑色大框眼镜戴上，他喜欢装成文艺青年的模样，可青峰看黄濑这模样就觉得十分不爽。“要是没有我的话小青峰你绝对会被臭气熏天的屋子脏死的。”

“所以我说啊黄濑，在你没恋人之前可抵一直待在我身边。没你我活不下去啊，黄濑。”青峰笑嘻嘻道，那模样真像小孩耍赖皮。黄濑看起来很瘦实际上身材很好，黄濑身上的肌肉没有青峰的看上去那么雄伟壮观但形状完美的恰到好处，完全没有夸张别扭的感觉。黄濑换衣服从不避讳青峰，他们一直以兄弟关系相处，没有人越过界限，或者说他们不曾想过越界的事。青峰一直盯着黄濑，他不由地赞叹道，“黄濑你长得也太好看了吧。”

“长得好有什么用，都没有小青峰你这样的粗汉子招女孩子喜欢。”黄濑终于把他自己收拾好了，他从青峰手里夺走了青峰准备抽的第二根烟拉起青峰往门外走。黄濑的异性缘从高中开始就断了，也不知为什么，一直到现在黄濑也没交上个女朋友。小学初中时黄濑到是交了很多女朋友，可在青春期都没过去的年纪里恋爱就像是小孩子玩过家家似的。

“都是小青峰你抢走了我的桃花运！”

“哈？”青峰侧身帮黄濑系好安全带后就听黄濑突然说自己抢了他的烂桃花，青峰对于躺枪这种事完全接受无能，帮别人背黑锅被栽赃陷害什么的他青峰大辉会很不爽。“你不能因为我比你有男人味就诬赖我啊，你自己不争气还怨别人。”

“要不是小青峰一直在我身边我现在肯定已经谈过四五个女朋友了。”黄濑虽然承认青峰是帅气到自己有点羡慕嫉妒恨的地步，再加上只要青峰想做一件事就能把它做到最好的开挂式能力，可听青峰这样自夸还是会不爽。青峰虽然浑身都散发着生人勿近、不要来烦我的高冷气场，可每天都会有超级勇敢的女生跟他表白。青峰的情商并不高，他不觉得用类似“你不和我胃口”、“胸太小不喜欢”这样的话拒绝女生有什么不妥。其实跟青峰告白的女生质量大多都很高，又漂亮身材又好，黄濑特别不理解青峰为什么要拒绝她们。可每次问青峰原因，青峰只是一副不耐烦的模样道，“黄濑，你真是个迟钝的蠢货。”黄濑闻言很是委屈，青峰他心情不佳干嘛拿自己出气啊，不舍得拒绝人家就答应啊，天天皱眉也不怕未老先衰长皱纹。“小青峰你怎么赔偿我？”

“把我自己赔给你不就得了，黄濑你个奸商真是赚到了。”青峰不以为然道，黄濑说什么自己斩断了他的桃花运这点还真不错，黄濑有多少烂桃花被他拦在半路没被黄濑撞上黄濑并不清楚。青峰也不知为什么，看着那群女人围着黄濑转他就心烦，再加上黄濑这个烂好人中心空调对谁都好，弄得这群女人以为黄濑真对她们有意思似的自我感觉良好，结果更是肆无忌惮地往黄濑身上粘。

“要小青峰有什么用，既不会做饭又不会做家务，天天懒在床上跟个衣来张口饭来伸手的少爷似的，我是受虐狂才会要小青峰吧？”黄濑白了青峰一眼，他知道青峰在和他开玩笑，男人什么的怎么可能在一起？他和青峰谁都不是同性恋啊，要不然也不可能这么坦然地住在一起将近十五年了。说实话他和青峰真的是该磨合的都磨合好了，想当年他们在大学寝室里同居了不到半个月就差点打起来，青峰和黄濑的性子完全不同，难免有不习惯的地方。“而且我又不是真的差劲到没有女孩子喜欢要和一个粗汉子过日子的地步，干嘛要和小青峰你在一起啊？”

“啧啧，黄濑你看人的眼光很有问题啊。”青峰看了眼车里显示屏上的时间，六点四十七。他和奇迹众人约好六点三十集合的，晚了将近二十分钟了。这可都怪黄濑擦擦抹抹的浪费时间，也不知道赤司又要想出什么法子整他和黄濑。“对了黄濑，咱俩说件正事。一会儿进包间里就跟他们说咱俩结婚了。你还记得上次他们在门上放了水盆吧，我记得那次你都被冻感冒了。”

“说我们结婚了他们怎么可能相信，这简直太荒谬了，一看就是谎话啊。”黄濑虽然也想报复一下奇迹众人可青峰的提议在黄濑看来实在是太离谱了，说他和青峰结婚了根本就不会有人信啊，他和青峰谁看上去都不可能是弯的。

“所以你就要配合我做点亲密的动作啊，笨死你得了。”青峰一脸嫌弃地从后视镜里瞥了黄濑一眼，青峰在心里打着黄濑不知道的小算盘。“我亲你你没意见吧？”

“诶诶诶？那样很奇怪啊小青峰，被男人亲什么的我会受不了的。”黄濑在脑袋里想象了一下被男人亲脸的画面只感觉一阵恶寒，还是算了吧，黄濑想，反正在帝光的时候他经常被奇迹众人欺负已经习惯了。

“喂，黄濑你怎么这么爱掉链子啊，君子报仇十年不晚，这离我们初中毕业都十年多了，这仇你究竟还想不想报了？”青峰见黄濑一脸无法接受的表情心情变得有点糟糕了，就凭借他们二十多年的兄弟情黄濑也不该拒绝他的提议。何况他们可不止有兄弟情，至少青峰是这么认为的。“你想想亲你的人是我，不是那些歪瓜裂枣。”

“额……”黄濑努力劝服自己接受青峰的提议，因为他从青峰的语气和动作中察觉到青峰有点生气了。青峰跟他闹别扭可是件麻烦事，虽然这么讲不地道可黄濑知道青峰在某些事上心眼小到跟个五岁小孩似的。黄濑权衡了一下被青峰亲脸和把青峰惹生气了这两件事的利弊，在纠结了三分钟后黄濑心酸地回答道，“就听小青峰你的吧。”

青峰闻言板着的脸瞬间就眉开眼笑了，青峰空出一只手揉了揉黄濑的头发宠溺道，“这才乖。”

黄濑拍掉青峰在自己头上作祟的手对着后视镜整理了一下头发，要不是青峰刚刚心情转好黄濑绝对会谴责青峰对他做出的恶劣行为。之后青峰又像个老妈子似的交代了好多细节，说什么动作要亲密一点啊，多点眼神交流什么的，黄濑彻底怀疑平日里对自己爱答不理懒到不想张嘴说话的青峰是不是被调包了。

结果到达饭店时青峰和黄濑足足迟到了半个小时。他俩小心翼翼地推开门，发现并没有什么凉水撒下来。和众人打完招呼后黄濑就想扑到黑子身上，幸亏被青峰一手捉住了。他把黄濑拉进自己怀里用有力的右臂禁锢住黄濑的腰身，青峰心想，这小子一看见黑子就把计划都忘掉了。

“咳咳……”青峰清了清嗓子，他故意这么做是为了显示他接下来要宣布一件非常重要的事。“我和黄濑结婚了。”

“哦。”奇迹众人似乎对青峰的爆料并不感到惊奇，这到是让黄濑吓了一跳，难道是这么快就暴露了？

“诶诶诶，大家是不相信吗？”黄濑心想既然下定决心要骗骗大家就不能这么荒唐地就被看穿了，他扯了扯青峰的衣角道，“大家要是不信的话我和小青峰亲一个来证明好了。”

青峰闻言用双手掰过黄濑的脑袋就嘴对嘴亲了上去。黄濑没想到青峰会亲嘴，他吓得瞪大了眼睛看着闭上眼睛一脸陶醉的青峰。不是说好的亲脸吗？！青峰这把舌头都伸进来了是什么意思啊！黄濑回想了一下他刚刚和青峰的谈话，他们似乎没有明确定义这个“亲一下”的含义是亲脸还是亲嘴儿，而黄濑和青峰的理解显然出现了差池。青峰的舌头扫过黄濑的齿贝缠住了黄濑的舌头，不小心让青峰进来了再做抵抗戏就演不成了。既然已经这样了就一不做二不休吧，舍不得孩子套不住狼，黄濑怀着董存瑞背炸药包送死的决心回吻了青峰。这家伙可好，有了黄濑的回应青峰吻得更欢了。黄濑的嘴被迫张得很大，湿哒哒的口水沿着嘴角流出来了。就在黄濑觉得自己缺氧到快要窒息的时候，青峰终于松开了他的唇。可青峰走的并不利落，他把舌头从黄濑的口中退出来后还轻轻咬了黄濑的双唇，何止如此，青峰还过分地在黄濑耳边耳语道，“吻我吻得这么欢，昨晚没满足你吗，黄濑？”黄濑打赌虽然是耳语可青峰的话绝对连离他们最远的紫原都听清楚了！

“我们没说不信，凉太。”赤司仍旧一脸波澜不惊的表情，“我们只是觉得你们在一起不是理所当然的事吗？”

“诶，阿大你才把小黄追到手的吗？”五月因为青峰和黄濑刚刚上演的激情拥吻红了脸，毕竟她还没亲眼看过两个男人抱在一起接吻呢。“其实阿大和小黄在帝光的时候就在交往了吧。”

“诶诶诶？”黄濑被赤司和五月的话弄得晕头转向，什么从帝光开始就交往了，这是赤裸裸的污蔑啊！黄濑觉得自己根本就是个直男，五月是从哪里看出来自己有弯的人的特质啊？

“黄濑君不要掩饰了，我们都知道的。”黑子吸了口奶昔后继续道，“青峰君高中时几乎天天都坐车去神奈川和黄濑君私会而且有时还夜不归宿，没想到黄濑君高中时就和青峰君做过大人们才做的事了。”

“不是的！”黄濑简直要哭了，被黑子误会了他超级伤心的。什么和青峰做了大人们才做的事，如果男人能和女人一样有处男膜就好了，他宁愿让黑子捅破证明自己的清白。“我和小青峰还没到那步呢。”

“小黄仔撒谎哦，”紫原放下了手里的美味棒一本正经道，“还在帝光的时候我有一次走晚了，有听见更衣室里传来小黄仔你呻吟的声音哦。后来还有看见峰仔背小黄仔回家，所以小黄仔一定是被做了什么走路都困难的事了吧。那之后第二天小黄仔不是还以崴脚了为理由请假了吗？”

黄濑觉得自己跳进黄河也洗不干净了……那天自己是真的崴脚了，呻吟声什么的大概是青峰给他上药时力气太大才叫出来的。

绿间用裹着绷带的手抬了抬眼镜框后开口道，“大学时青峰特意跑到内务处说要和黄濑你住一间寝室这已经证明了一切，你们现在才结婚的确出乎意料。我以为你们大一时就领证了，没想到你们竟然搞婚前性行为，尽人事以待天命，真是太胡闹了。”

结果说着说着大家都开始回忆青峰和黄濑在这二十多年间的种种基情，黄濑忍不住在心里吐槽道，你们怎么不去当侦探啊。

黄濑看了眼青峰，他还真入戏，那嘴角的笑容都收不住了似的。黄濑用胳膊肘拐了青峰一下结果被青峰挡住了，青峰把身子压在他身上，一边听大家回忆他和黄濑的青葱岁月一边亲昵地给黄濑喂东西吃。黄濑很想自己动手夹着吃，可青峰完全取代了他的双手而且夹到他嘴边的都是他爱吃的菜。黄濑觉得自己直男的属性似乎快要守不住了，和青峰一起生活太长时间了，说实话他们的相处模式和老夫老妻没有什么两样。不过他们真的没做过爱，在此之前他们连吻都没接过，完全是纯洁到不能再纯洁的兄弟关系。

〔中〕

奇迹众人从帝光时期的青黄开始回忆，聊得热火朝天没刹住闸，便一直说到了大学时期。

“就说砸在小黄脑袋上的那颗篮球吧，其实是阿大你故意的对不对？阿大明明是在篮球馆里练球，难道是篮球自己长翅膀了才飞出来击中小黄的？”五月柯南附体似的津津有味地分析起青峰用篮球砸黄濑事件里的种种疑点，她突然拍手道，“对了，我记得在那之前阿大有拿着小黄的模特杂志问我小黄是不是隔壁班的同学，原来阿大很早之前就注意到小黄了，这一切都是有预谋的！”

青峰趁黄濑被五月的爆料惊得愣住时瞪了五月一眼，他在黄濑背后朝五月做口型警告五月不许把自己说的那么有失男神形象，日后和黄濑过日子黄濑还不要得意到不行，天天拿这事来调侃他。

五月白了青峰一眼轻声嘟囔道，“阿大你麻烦死了，求人帮忙要求还挺多。”

黄濑脸色微红，一想到青峰在用篮球砸到他之前就注意他了竟有些害羞。把青峰当成兄弟的同时黄濑也一直视青峰为最好的对手，从打篮球的能力到驾驶技术，他没一项不输给青峰。正是因为有青峰的存在黄濑才觉得生活充满了挑战和乐趣，他曾多次放出豪言壮语道要打败青峰，可一次都未成功过。黄濑怕输，却不怕输给青峰，黄濑曾想过若是有一天真的赢了青峰，那他大概又会觉得生活很无聊了吧。所幸青峰很强，青峰是黄濑见过的最强的男人，所以黄濑一直憧憬他。

“小青峰你真的是故意砸我的啊？”黄濑用双手捂住发烫的脸转过头问青峰，青峰赶紧换上一副“你别逗了”的表情。

“当时不知道谁往我桌子上放了本杂志，就是封面是你的那本杂志。你那么炸眼见过你的都会印象，所以我当时就想这个娘了吧唧的模特不会就是隔壁班的那个黄毛吧？这才去问的五月。至于拿球砸你这事，大概是当时看你不爽吧，谁叫你那么招摇抢了我的风头。”青峰简直为自己随机应变的能力点赞。其实那本杂志是他自己买的，因为黄濑比较引人注目再加上青峰听足球队那个长得黑壮黑壮的队长说黄濑在运动方面能力特别强，所以青峰才对黄濑燃起了兴趣。他想让黄濑成为他的对手，成为可以同他匹敌的对手，这才有了后来这一出砸黄濑的戏码。

“说我娘……”黄濑本来以为青峰从一开始就对自己有好感，青峰的解释就像一盆凉水泼到了黄濑身上。黄濑只觉得全身上下袭来了一阵失落感，而且青峰竟然还说他娘？！黄濑睁大蜜色的眸子瞪了青峰好几眼，然后略带怒气道，“那也比是非洲后裔的小青峰你强！”

“诶，我说黄濑你应该就事论事啊，你能否认你初中时当模特拍的那些写真不娘？反正照我看你当时就是没有男人味。”青峰从骨子里就愿意欺负喜欢的人，只不过若是别人敢欺负黄濑，青峰定会用拳头帮黄濑报仇。那句话怎么说来着，能欺负黄濑的只有我自己。

“小青峰也不能否认你黑！”黄濑知道用这样的方式表达对青峰的不满很幼稚，可是除了此法他想不出其他更好的法子。“和小青峰你住一起若是晚上不开灯，那一定会吓出心脏病的。”

青峰无奈地揉了揉黄濑的头发，他用的力气不小，算是在报复黄濑。

“之后青峰君和黄濑君做什么事都一起，青峰君就像是长在黄濑君身上了一样，在天台上睡午觉还非要枕黄濑君的大腿才行。我记得黄濑君为了等青峰君睡醒而不把青峰君吵醒几乎每天下午的第一节课都要迟到。”黑子面不改色地接着五月继续回忆青峰和黄濑在初中的基情行为。

黑子说的这点黄濑也疑惑了很长时间，他当时和青峰只是一起one on one练球的关系。虽然每次邀请青峰一对一青峰总是一副爱答不理不耐烦的样子，可一到中午奇迹众人和五月在天台上吃饭时青峰总会凑到黄濑身边抢走黄濑饭盒里他最喜欢吃的食物。而且吃完之后，青峰非但不觉得抱歉还摆出一副大爷的姿态要黄濑把腿伸出来给他当枕头枕。黄濑刚想反抗青峰就用one on one来威胁他。不是说奇迹其他人的球技不好，可黄濑觉得和青峰打球最能学到东西。青峰的球风属于不定式，每次同青峰打球都像是面对着新的青峰，一个与之前one on one时都不同的青峰。青峰很完美地诠释了“变即为不变”这道理，看青峰打球就像是在看艺术表演一样。所以黄濑不可能为了两条腿不被压着就放弃和青峰这样绝佳的对手练球的机会。可黄濑不明白，明明和青峰关系最好的应该是五月，青峰为什么不枕五月的腿？如果说是因为五月是女生的话，那青峰和小黑子一直是搭档关系应该也不错，青峰为什么不枕黑子的腿偏偏枕在当时和青峰并不是很熟的自己的腿上？

结果后来黄濑意识到了原因……原来青峰是看我黄濑凉太好欺负是吧？！

青峰看着在他身边时不时冷笑的黄濑心里开始发慌，这黄毛到底怎么回事啊，在想什么东西还能露出这么有黑暗系风格的笑容？青峰有点怀疑自己找来的这些助攻到底靠不靠谱……

是的，青峰给奇迹众人和五月打电话时有拜托他们说点好话帮他点拨一下黄濑。要知道青峰可是从高一就开始暗恋黄濑，直到他都已经离开高中十年多了也没把黄濑这个脑袋迟钝到都快生锈了的蠢货追到手。

青峰遭到了五月无情的嘲笑，说什么阿大真是蠢死了，直接霸道地扑倒然后生米成熟饭就好了。青峰心想我到想生米成熟饭，可黄濑有那个成熟饭的能力吗？！顾忌着还有事求五月，青峰难得压抑了烦躁的心情好声好气地拜托五月在黄濑耳边说点自己好的，暗示黄濑自己对他有好感，想在一起处的那种好感。

青峰用二十杯奶昔贿赂了黑子，而紫原难对付一些，用一百盒美味棒才把他拿下。赤司到是痛快，没有什么条件就答应了，只不过青峰被赤司狠狠鄙视了一小下。绿间那个傲娇一开始青峰怎么求都没用，后来他想起高尾有一次说喜欢他在家里珍藏的那颗NBA巨星签过名的篮球，青峰二话没说就把篮球直接送到了绿间家。所以青峰跟黄濑明上说他们结婚了是报复奇迹众人，实际上青峰是想占黄濑便宜。说占便宜猥琐了点，青峰想大概是他和黄濑的肢体接触太少导致黄濑完全没有察觉到他对黄濑的感情，再者虽然他们同居了将近十二年，可青峰在初中以后就没和黄濑一起洗过澡。与其说他们是在同居倒不如说是合租，而且黄濑对青峰完全是怀着热烈的兄弟情再无其他感情。

青峰偷偷看了黄濑一眼就对上了黄濑望向他求知若渴的呆萌眼神，黄濑不说话青峰也知道黄濑是什么意思，他想知道自己为什么只对他的大腿情有独钟。

说实话初中那阵青峰对黄濑的确是没有什么非分之想，那时对黄濑的印象差不多就是长得好看再加上烦人。青峰也不是真的嫌黄濑烦，只是黄濑会一直在他身边叽叽咋咋的说个没完。

“因为黄濑你最好看啊，枕在你腿上睡觉有助于我照着你的脸梦见个大胸部的美女。”青峰照实解释了，他初中那阵的确是这么想的。青峰发现自己对黄濑有特殊的好感时是在高中，等他真正意识到那是想恋爱的冲动时他和黄濑已经高中毕业了。

“明明小桃都在，说我长得好看什么的其实是小青峰的借口吧。小青峰是看我好欺负才枕我的对不对？而且当时我还有one on one的把柄握在你手中。”黄濑把自己在心里憋了很久的想法说了出来，青峰说什么他好看想照着他的脸梦到大胸部美女，这样推理的话青峰岂不是每次在午睡时都会想着自己的脸入睡？！不知道为什么想到这点时黄濑突然心跳加速，明明和小青峰只是好兄弟的关系，这恋爱般的悸动感觉是怎么回事啊……

“在我看来黄濑你是世界上最好看的人。”青峰无意间说了一句浪漫的告白，可惜黄濑绝对没把他和青峰的关系想歪过所以完全没有意识到青峰实际上是在告白。

黄濑闻言笑得十分开心，他哥俩好地揽住青峰的肩膀道，“小青峰在我眼里也是世界上最帅气的人，我超喜欢小青峰的。”

青峰快被这个迟钝加弱智的白痴黄濑气晕了，这些年来黄濑总是心无杂念地和他住在一起。就算是好兄弟也不可能在一起同居十二年吧？每次青峰回家都会提起他的室友兼兄弟黄濑，这么长时间过去了，就连他妈都察觉出来青峰和黄濑的关系似乎不只是兄弟情。甚至他妈还主动暗示青峰如果儿媳妇是黄濑的话她可以接受，早点娶回来见婆婆什么的，虽然黄濑来过青峰家很多次。

青峰无语地瞥了瞥身旁揽着他肩膀的黄濑，为了揽住青峰宽阔的肩膀黄濑使劲伸直了胳膊，青峰腹诽道这货也不觉得难受。

绿间本来不想开口的，可吃人嘴短拿人手软，青峰都把那颗珍贵的篮球给他了他没法不帮一把。绿间抬了抬鼻子上的眼睛框，盯着费劲地揽住青峰肩膀的黄濑道，“哪种喜欢？”

“啊……”黄濑被绿间问蒙了。黄濑不知道该说什么，他现在有点心虚，对于青峰是哪种喜欢……之前他没发现，可今天不知怎么了和青峰在一起突然就有一种心跳加速的感觉。黄濑想到和青峰说好了要骗奇迹众人，便心安道，“和小青峰当然是恋爱的那种喜欢，毕竟我们都结婚了。”

说起他和青峰，若是回忆过去的话的确是挺引人误会的。记得高三时的冬天黄濑正好准备回东京，只是在跟青峰发短信的时候说了一嘴，结果下午课结束后黄濑就看见了靠在海常大门口耍酷的青峰。黄濑当时又喜又惊，不过他没有表现出来。

“小青峰是不是又逃课了？”黄濑把手塞进青峰的长款羽绒服兜里，装帅还穿羽绒服，青峰为了打篮球还真是爱护身体。黄濑看了看自己身上单薄的棉衣，作为模特的他时时刻刻都注意着自己的形象，男神不该在冬天穿一身厚重的羽绒服。

虽然黄濑也觉得棉衣已经无法御寒了。

黄濑把冰凉的手伸进来时青峰皱了一下眉头，他心想黄濑这家伙为了形象又穿的那么少。“啧啧，你可真自恋啊，黄濑，我可不是为了你专门来的。”

“我可不记得小青峰在神奈川除了我还有什么朋友。”黄濑笑着在青峰衣兜里握紧了青峰的手，青峰的手总是暖的，相反即使在夏天黄濑的手都是冰凉的。“小青峰真好。”

那时青峰已经发觉自己对黄濑的感情同对奇迹其他人的都不一样，黄濑对于他来说很特别，他的目光总是在追逐着黄濑，不由自主地。

在车站等车时青峰见黄濑在原地直跺脚就知道他冷得不行，青峰把手从兜里抽出来，黄濑抬头可怜巴巴地看着青峰，“小青峰嫌我手凉不愿意给我捂手啊？”

青峰把羽绒服的拉链拉开，对上黄濑莫名其妙的蜜色眸子道，“进来。”

“哈？”黄濑当时就愣在了原地。青峰的羽绒服又大又宽的确能装下黄濑，可黄濑是模特也算是小半个明星……“喂，小青峰好霸道……”

青峰见黄濑站在自己身旁琢磨着什么，无非就是怕被狗仔拍到写些绯闻什么的。黄濑也说过大学之后就不会再做模特了，青峰也不知道黄濑再犹豫什么，明明马上要高中毕业了，也不需要那么在意了吧。一把把黄濑拉进自己怀里，然后在黄濑的身前把拉链拉上了。

“小青峰，这样要尴尬。”黄濑嘴上这么说心里却是暖洋洋的，青峰怀里特别温暖，黄濑背后就像是贴满了暖宝宝一样。

“又不会有熟人看见。”青峰满不在乎道，他可没黄濑那么多忌讳。黄濑身上可真凉，青峰把黄濑抱紧了，心想这黄毛完全不知道爱惜自己的身体啊。“以后不许再穿这么少了，感冒了又要麻烦我照顾你。”

“小青峰就不能好好地关心我，非要说的这么难听。”黄濑撇了撇嘴，青峰总是把关心人的话说的很扭曲。

似乎是不想打破这略显温馨的画面，那天公车晚了二十分钟，而黄濑也在青峰温暖的怀里呆了二十分钟。

之后青峰有特意问过黄濑要去哪所大学，黄濑说他想当飞行员。青峰在心里默默了记下了那个学校，因为他不想再重蹈覆辙，因为他终于明白了，其实黄濑并不是没有主见的人。在帝光时期黄濑成天到晚都跟着青峰要同青峰one on one，这使得青峰有了黄濑会一辈子跟在他身后只要他一回头就能看见这只黄毛灿烂笑容的错觉。于是青峰对于同黄濑的关系有种凌驾于黄濑之上的感觉，他觉得他在哪里黄濑就会跟到哪里。所以在初中报志愿时青峰并没有问黄濑要去哪，他只是在志愿填报单上填好桐皇后就丢到黄濑面前，他还记得当时黄濑愣了一下，然后换上了回绝女孩的那种标准式笑容。

“小青峰要去桐皇啊。”黄濑看了看自己手里志愿单上“海常”两个字神色有些暗淡，“以后就是对手了小青峰，我一定会打败你的。”

当时青峰心里有些堵得慌，可他并没有意识到黄濑不在身边是什么感觉。直到在桐皇呆了一周以后，他发现脑袋里只有黄濑当时没落的神情。和海常比赛黄濑输了之后说什么“不会再憧憬你了小青峰”，这句话直接激怒了青峰。比赛结束后青峰直接冲进了海常更衣室，也不管笠松那个管家婆和海常其他队员都在就径直走到黄濑面前质问他说什么胡话。黄濑没有抬头，青峰知道黄濑哭过了，他眼圈都是红的。

海常更衣室瞬间就安静了，谁都不敢出声。黄濑没想过青峰回来海常的更衣室，他以为青峰再也不会来找他了。说出什么“我不会再憧憬你了”这种话是黄濑不甘心，青峰因为实力太强了而目中无人，黄濑想成为打败青峰让他振作起来的那个人。黄濑不知道为什么，但他想让自己成为青峰身边独一无二的存在，所以他对于赢过青峰的渴望比任何人都要强烈。

“我就当你没说过那句话。”海常队员很识相地快速收拾完退出了更衣室，青峰见黄濑没有要搭理他的迹象便凑到黄濑身边，“还有，我以后会经常去见你的，去神奈川。”

黄濑闻言惊讶地抬起头看了看青峰，这样一来好像是自己在耍脾气一样，就像是在生气青峰上高中都快半年了却没有来神奈川来看他一次的气。为了不让青峰误会黄濑小声解释道，“我不是在生小青峰不来看我的气。”

“我知道。”青峰叹了口气，黄濑一直在努力，他都有看到。黄濑从一个篮球菜鸟到现在几乎能和自己匹敌的程度，并不是完全依赖黄濑的天赋，他付出的努力青峰都知道。青峰挪到黄濑身边用右手摸了摸黄濑的脚腕，“疼吗？”

“还好。”黄濑把头埋进膝盖里，他觉得特别丢人，尤其是在青峰面前。输给青峰不说还把自己的脚腕伤了，黄濑怕青峰看轻他。“小青峰你把学长们都吓跑了可要送我回家。”

“东京的家？”青峰下意识地伸手揉了揉黄濑的头发，因为激烈运动之后那金色的头发被汗水淋湿了，手感和平常摸上去时有些不同。现在黄濑像只低落的金毛犬，大概差不多就是在那一瞬间吧，青峰萌生了想要守护黄濑的冲动。

“我当然要回神奈川了，”黄濑刚刚亮起来的眸子又黯淡了下去，他怕青峰嫌神奈川太远不送他回去。“我搬出去公寓里住的，没住学校的寝室。虽然只有一张床，但是如果回来时太晚了小青峰可以留在我那里。”

青峰不是听到可以留宿这个极具诱惑的条件才答应黄濑的，虽然青峰很期待和黄濑再次同宿。他们第一次在同一个房间里睡觉时是帝光拉练的时候，赤司在分配房间时毫不犹豫地把他和黄濑分到了一间卧室。结果他们发现赤司订的房间是双人床……他们用石头剪子布的方式决定了谁躺在床上，结果黄濑可怜兮兮地打了地铺。

所以高中毕业时青峰主动问了黄濑的志愿，之后为了黄濑放弃了职业篮球运动员和警察这两个职业选择了飞行员。青峰对于未来做什么并不是特别执着，但他对和黄濑在一起执着的要命。

他们之后去了同一家航空公司，青峰要求同黄濑飞一班机却被领导拒绝了。当时青峰只是个新人，没有人会看他的脸色，因此最开始的一段时间青峰并没有如愿以偿。黄濑还安慰青峰说，“小青峰别表现得像个离不了母乳的婴儿啊，反正我们也常常见面嘛。”

青峰在心里吐槽“你要是有胸部就完美了，虽然我现在也到了非你不娶的地步”。

直到那次，黄濑得航班遇到了严重的雷雨天气。因为事件的严重性新闻媒体都纷纷来报道这件事，所有人都以为这班飞机恐怕凶多吉少了。青峰听到这个消息后大脑空白了半分钟，他脑袋里一直回荡着三个字——不可能。青峰知道自己对黄濑的感情已经很深了，没法失去他，没法失去那个既蠢又聒噪的黄毛。

青峰浑身发抖，他没法控制自己，一想到黄濑他就觉得心被挖空了。青峰守在机场两天两夜，他相信黄濑，黄濑的驾驶技术同他不分上下。

青峰没法忘记那天，面露疲惫的黄濑从休息室出来时勉强露出了一抹微笑。当时青峰已经抛弃了所有的顾虑，他冲上前去紧紧地抱住黄濑。

“小青峰我没事。”黄濑把头埋进青峰怀里，他知道青峰很担心他，他感觉到了青峰抱着他时发抖的双肩和手臂。“对不起小青峰，我不会再让你担心了。”

“黄濑，我们再也不分开了。”青峰收紧了手臂，黄濑被抱得有点难受，可他没有说出来也没有反抗。青峰当时就想，如果领导不同意让自己和黄濑飞一班，他就带着黄濑辞职。他还可以继续打球，他可以养黄濑，他不想再这样担心黄濑了。

黄濑因为被奇迹众人左一句右一句说他和青峰的点点滴滴害羞到不行，为了掩饰自己的尴尬黄濑拼命地喝酒，结果聚会结束了之后黄濑已经醉倒在饭桌上了。

黄濑喝醉了，青峰想，这样也好，大概可以把生米煮成熟饭了。

当然，要留住黄濑还是要耍点无赖的。

〔下〕

青峰没喝酒，他大概猜到黄濑今晚会醉，当然这也是计划之中的事情。即使黄濑没有为了掩盖尴尬和害羞猛给自己灌酒青峰和奇迹众人也会把他灌醉，毕竟醉酒后就好办事了。不过黄濑的酒量并不大，所以把黄濑灌醉这个环节青峰就没担心过。

接下来要怎么做青峰有些犹豫，五月说是霸道扑到生米煮成熟饭，可煮成熟饭是有风险的。一旦黄濑就是没有同性恋的倾向或是的确对他没有恋爱方面的感情，那岂不是日后连朋友都做不成了？青峰不想离开黄濑，就算是黏着也要黏黄濑一辈子。

把黄濑抱到副驾驶座上系好安全带，青峰看着醉的不省人事的黄濑叹了口气。黄濑都没表态或是做什么暗示，青峰根本不敢对他做什么啊……

“哼……”黄濑不知是稍稍醒酒了还是怎么回事，突然乱动起来。

“醒了吗？”青峰看了眼黄濑，黄濑似乎并没有醒来，像是在耍酒疯。

“哈哈~小青峰~”黄濑握紧青峰伸过来探他脑袋温度的手，身子用力往青峰身边靠，可基于安全带的束缚没成功。黄濑瘪起嘴又试了一次，结果还是无功而返。“什么嘛，小青峰帮我解开。”

黄濑大概是在耍酒疯了，青峰想。

青峰其实并没看过黄濑喝醉的模样，以前一起喝酒时他总是帮黄濑挡酒。黄濑的自尊心强不愿意让他帮忙，说什么“小青峰是不是把我当成女人保护了”“我可没那么弱”之类的话回击他。青峰权当耳旁风没听见，他不想黄濑醉酒。毕竟黄濑皮囊生得好是个成熟的男人都会对他有非分之想，青峰并不放心黄濑，也不放心常邀请黄濑喝酒的那群老狐狸。结果每次都是滴酒未沾的黄濑架着醉的不省人事的青峰回家，第二天青峰跟个没事人一样，反而黄濑到是腰酸背痛的。黄濑每每向青峰抱怨，青峰总是用“我是为你好才给你挡酒的”来搪塞黄濑，他怎么能把“我怕那群人上了你”这样的话说出口？黄濑实际上算是一个单纯的人，对于什么情啊爱啊上床之类的事情了解不多。

“安全带不能解开。”青峰看着像孩子一样调皮的黄濑柔声道，“回家了再帮你解开。”

黄濑闻言脸瞬间就塌下来了，既然青峰不帮他解他就自己解。黄濑在座位旁边胡乱摸索着，青峰怕黄濑真的把安全带解开了把车停到路边后就往黄濑身边凑过去。黄濑察觉到青峰凑过来了一下子抱住青峰，他在青峰怀里蹭了蹭，熟悉的味道和温度。

“喂……”青峰不知道黄濑到底要做什么，看着这样依赖自己的黄濑青峰完全没有抵抗力。他回抱住黄濑，在黄濑肩窝处嗅他的味道，如果能这样一辈子也未尝不好。

“我喜欢小青峰。”黄濑在青峰怀里缩着，似乎在害羞。他的声音闷闷的不算太大，不过足以让青峰听到了。青峰感觉到心跳莫名地加快速度了，他很欣喜，可他不确定黄濑所谓的喜欢和之前一直说的朋友间的喜欢是不是一种。

青峰扶起黄濑对着那双有些迷离的眸子问道，“哪种喜欢？”

说不出的紧张，就连比赛时遇到最强劲的对手青峰都没有如此紧张过。青峰既期待又害怕黄濑回答他，十几年埋藏在心底不敢向黄濑表白的感情他怕黄濑一句“朋友间的喜欢”就覆水东流了。青峰之所以一直没跟黄濑表白是觉得时机不成熟，可更大的原因是他害怕黄濑的拒绝。高中三年和黄濑异地的滋味很难受，所以他才会耐不住寂寞三天两头往神奈川跑。

黄濑看着青峰，他似乎是在思考。

青峰见黄濑久久不做回应便知道黄濑并不是怀有同他一样的心情。青峰叹了口气，还是不要做会让自己和黄濑都后悔的事情了。他用力揉乱了黄濑的头发，心里有不舍更有不甘，可他还是独自咽下了这一切，“别想了，我懂，黄濑。”

“小青峰不懂。”在青峰要把身子撤走要继续开车时黄濑突然把青峰拽到面前，青峰脸上感觉到了凉凉的触感，是黄濑的唇。不过黄濑只是轻轻地亲了一下就缩了回去，脸上的绯红不知是因为醉酒还是害羞。“是……这样的喜欢。”

青峰心底是火山喷发似的喜悦，他震惊地看着黄濑，不知道黄濑是不是因为醉酒才说了这样的话。不过冲着黄濑这举动青峰坚定了决心，仔细想想黄濑对他的感情不淡，他有信心把黄濑追到手。刚刚和黄濑接吻也是，黄濑虽然一开始有表现出不愿意，可后来却也完全投入地回应他。从帝光开始到现在，他们在一起时常常会有目光的交汇，这说明不光是他时刻都在注视着黄濑，黄濑也经常在看他。

五月说青峰在比赛进球后总会往黄濑坐的观众席方向看过去，而黄濑总是露出憧憬的表情。听五月这样说过之后青峰才发现进球后往黄濑那边看已经成为了他的习惯，就像是要在恋人面前展现最帅气的自己一样。

黄濑应该也是喜欢自己的，青峰想，只是他没有发现。

吻完青峰之后黄濑就安静下来了，青峰不确定黄濑究竟是在醉酒还是已经醒了。不过这些都不重要了，青峰决定按计划继续。获得爱情是有风险的，青峰愿意尝试，即使之后黄濑会恨他不理他他也有信心把黄濑追回来。

把黄濑抱下车时瞥见了黄濑左耳上的藏青色耳环，黄濑的耳洞是青峰的十八岁生日时逼着黄濑扎的。黄濑比青峰大一个半月，黄濑生日那天青峰送了黄濑这个藏青色的耳环，当时黄濑一脸不满道，“我没有耳洞小青峰送我这个干嘛？”

青峰笑得很欢，他说，“等我生日时你扎个耳洞，那天我想看你戴着这个颜色的耳环。”

“所以说小青峰其实是在为自己准备生日礼物啊！”黄濑话虽这么说却收好了耳环，心里也记下了青峰的话。

八月三十号晚上青峰把黄濑约到他家，青峰的父母出差了，说是三十一号下午会赶回来给青峰过生日。黄濑虽然不是第一次来青峰家也不是第一次在青峰家过夜可那天黄濑的心情异常忐忑。那天青峰给他下厨做了意大利面，味道很好，这是黄濑第一次吃青峰做的饭。以前以为青峰懒的要命是那种“衣来伸手饭来张口”的人，所以看到青峰做饭时帅气的模样黄濑惊得擦了擦眼睛又看了一次。

那天晚上青峰逼着黄濑不许睡觉，当然黄濑也准备陪青峰度过十二点。在三十号晚上十一点五十五分时，黄濑把事先准备好的打耳洞器递给青峰。青峰接过这耳洞器愣了一下，他没想到黄濑真的会为了他在自己耳朵上开个洞。

“小青峰再不下手就来不及了。”黄濑拉住青峰的手往自己左耳处凑，他想满足青峰在他生日那天提前许下的愿望，黄濑想带上青峰送的青色耳环把自己作为生日礼物送给青峰。

正好是凌晨十二点，藏青色的耳环套在了黄濑的左耳耳垂上。黄濑起身给了青峰一个大大的拥抱，“小青峰十八岁生日快乐！终于到了可以光明正大看小麻衣的年龄了，小青峰是不是很激动？”

青峰抱紧了黄濑，黄濑所做的一切足以让青峰误会黄濑对自己也有喜欢的感情。若不是喜欢他黄濑这么爱惜皮肤和身体的人怎么会在耳朵上开个洞？当时青峰差点要把表白的话说出口了，结果黄濑接着道，“祝小青峰早点找到大胸的女朋友哟！”

即使做了飞行员黄濑的体重也没长多少，初中高中时做模特留下轻微厌食的后遗症使得黄濑一个一米八九个头的大男人竟然轻的可怜。幸亏青峰一直陪在黄濑身边给他做爱吃的东西，这才使得黄濑只是偏瘦却没有营养不良。

公主抱起黄濑对于青峰来说是很容易的一件事，他先抱着黄濑进了浴室。这是既初中之后青峰第一次和黄濑一起洗澡。青峰把浴缸里的水温调到刚刚好的温度，一件一件地脱掉黄濑身上的衣物。青峰有点紧张，这和早上看到黄濑裸体的感觉还不一样，因为接下来他们要做最亲密的身体接触。

青峰在明确了自己对黄濑的感情以后就有看男人间性爱方面的指导用书。因为要用肛门并且男人那里很容易撕裂所以要更加小心。第一次不能做太多次，洗肠和避孕套是做爱的必需品。青峰三下五除二迅速脱光了自己身上的衣服也钻进浴池里，他抱着黄濑让黄濑的后背紧紧地贴在他的前胸上。黄濑柔软的金发散落在青峰的颈部，痒痒的，和青峰此时的心情颇有几分相似。

黄濑身上有一种天生的奶香味，长长的睫毛闭合在一起，洁白的胸膛因为呼吸轻微起伏。

太美了，青峰叹道，美到他都不敢去触碰。

把黄濑抱紧在自己怀里，青峰吸了口气，既紧张又兴奋。黄濑的两条腿搭在青峰双腿之间，黑白穿插着竟然莫名多了一丝色情。青峰故意分开黄濑的双腿，黄濑胯部的性器粉嫩粉嫩的像是出生婴儿的肤色，相比之下青峰自己的到狰狞了许多。青峰不由自主地把手伸到黄濑胯下，黄濑那里软趴趴地贴着大腿，形状很漂亮。

照顾着黄濑前面的同时青峰也在黄濑身后帮他扩张，刚深入一只手指时黄濑似乎感觉到了异样扭了扭身似乎在说这样不舒服。可青峰并没有如黄濑所愿把手抽出来而是在黄濑内里努力摸索寻找着书上说的能让黄濑舒服的那点。

青峰偶然间摸到了一个凸起便往上按了一下，没想到醉酒的黄濑竟然呻吟了出来。青峰兴奋地抱着黄濑不停地吻着黄濑红艳的嘴唇，他按住黄濑的下巴使得黄濑只能乖乖张嘴让青峰霸道的舌头插入口中随心所欲地扫荡。因为胯下、后穴和口腔的三重刺激再加上黄濑平时也很少自慰，结果青峰只是稍稍摸了几下黄濑就瞬间缴械投降了。

因为射过一次黄濑的身体放松了很多，后穴也慢慢吞下了青峰的三根手指。高潮过后黄濑全身无力，虽然后穴被入侵的感觉很难受但黄濑没有余力反抗只能哼哼唧唧的发出不舒服的声音。青峰也不想折磨黄濑，可准备工作不能马虎，毕竟这算是一次未经过黄濑同意的性行为，青峰可不能把黄濑弄伤。

浴室里有准备好洗肠器和润滑剂，就放在浴池上方的架子上，昨天黄濑看见了还打哈哈说“小青峰不是准备带女孩子来家里面玩吧？”青峰听出了黄濑的醋意，他回道，“你一直在我身边，可看过我碰女人了？说是用在你身上更可信不是？”黄濑闻言脸瞬间红了，在青峰没发现之前就冲出了浴室。

在黄濑内里扩张了好一阵，黄濑的身子已经完全放松下来了。青峰迷恋地嗅着黄濑身上的味道，他在想要不要在浴池里来一发？黄濑因为青峰舒服的爱抚全身都软塌塌地贴在青峰身上，唇角上扬的弧度像是很满意青峰的服务。

青峰盯着那张白皙得过分的脸，真的爱黄濑爱的太深了。

怕在浴池里做水温下降黄濑会感冒，青峰忍着强烈的欲望把黄濑从浴池里抱出来走到了卧室。黄濑乖乖地趴在青峰怀里，他们两人就光溜溜地从浴室走到了卧室。把黄濑放平在床上，青峰做了三次深呼吸，他有点紧张。

“小青峰~”黄濑似乎在梦呓，叫的是青峰的名字。

青峰闻言轻轻地压在黄濑身上，黄濑满意地抱着青峰，“小青峰好温暖。”

身下的是黄濑。

黄濑真香。

身下的性器胀的很痛，在浴室里抱着黄濑时就早已经立起来了。青峰从黄濑的侧脸开始亲吻，小心翼翼地像在吻一件价值连城的艺术品。琐碎的吻顺着黄濑细长白皙的脖子移到两处锁骨，黄濑的锁骨很凸出，青峰一度以为是黄濑太瘦了的缘故。之后是胸前的两点红樱，黄濑的乳头很小巧，镶嵌在漂亮的胸肌上像是玉石上的红宝石一般。

青峰一口含住了黄濑的左乳乳头，心跳简直要炸掉了。

胸上异样却又舒服的感觉让黄濑别扭地扭了扭身子，他无意识地环住了青峰的脖子微微挺胸，就是这无意识的举动让青峰含黄濑的乳头更深了。

青峰把手探入黄濑的小穴中，因为在浴室里扩张过很顺利的就进去了。青峰把黄濑扶起来让他跨坐在自己身上，他揽住怀里的腰同黄濑交换了一个深吻，晚上聚会时的那个吻回味无穷青峰早想再试试了。青峰用力地吸吮着黄濑的双唇，舌头探入的一瞬就同黄濑的舌纠缠起来。黄濑那蜜色的眸子微微睁开，青峰以为黄濑醒来了。不知是酒精作用还是其他什么原因，黄濑竟然收紧了胳膊强烈地回吻着青峰。

青峰低头看了一眼，黄濑粉嫩的性器也兴奋起来了，黄濑不耐烦地摆动着臀部有一下没一下地蹭着青峰的性器。

青峰的嗓子因为性欲被抑制地太久而沙哑起来，“凉太，我要你。”

说罢青峰就托起黄濑的臀部对准自己剑拔弩张的性器让黄濑坐下来。

“嗯……”黄濑皱紧了眉头，内里被这么粗大炙热的东西侵犯还是第一次。他把头埋进青峰的肩窝里，双手紧紧地环住了青峰的腰。

简直太舒服了！

黄濑的后穴十分紧致，紧紧咬住青峰的性器不说，肠壁还不停地收缩按压着青峰紫黑的性器。

这种又压抑又舒服的感觉简直要让青峰疯掉了！

肩上的黄濑似乎是适应了这异样的感觉，呼吸变得平稳许多。扶住黄濑的腰，青峰慢慢抬起黄濑的身子。青峰在浴室里就用手找好了黄濑内里的凸起，他不怀好意地使劲往黄濑那点顶去。

“啊……”被青峰戳到了奇怪的一点黄濑不由自主地向后仰头，舒服的黄濑身体都软下来了。

青峰满意地看着黄濑乖乖趴在自己胸口喘息，粉嫩的性器顶端冒出了乳白色的精液。青峰的手从黄濑的侧腰滑到了臀部，他凭借有力的手臂托起黄濑的身子用力插了几个来回，因为次次戳到那点使得黄濑缩在他怀里努力压抑着呻吟声。

黄濑内里收缩的更紧了，青峰感觉性器都要炸开了一般舒服到想立刻射出来。青峰担心安全套会被摩擦露了，赶紧加快了插入黄濑的频率。黄濑身体已经软到只能依靠青峰的支撑才不至于倒下的地步了，眼角因为快感泛出了泪水。

青峰把黄濑扑到，把他修长细腻的双腿缠到自己腰上，和黄濑接吻的同时加快了抽插的速度，床单早就因为两人激烈的缠绵凌乱成一片了。

“哈……”黄濑射出来的那一瞬竟然收紧了小穴，这一举动青峰完全招架不住便将一大股精液全射进黄濑身体里了。

幸亏带了安全套，青峰想。

由于黄濑这是第一次做青峰不想黄濑生病或是后穴出血便忍着想再来一次的强烈欲望把黄濑抱进浴室清理了身子，青峰把黄濑抱进了自己的卧室。

看着黄濑安静的睡颜青峰满足的在他额头上落下了一个吻，明天就要开始耍无赖了，为了他和黄濑以后的幸福。

一觉醒来腰酸背痛不说竟然还躺在青峰怀里？！

黄濑猛地一下子坐起身来，腰部和屁股后面传来的酸痛感让黄濑胡思乱想了一番。他和青峰做了？！他被青峰上了？！  
黄濑用力拍了拍自己的脸告诉自己这一定是梦，他睁开眼回头一看，青峰还躺在自己旁边，而且醒了。青峰不仅醒了，脸上还一副耍完流氓的无赖模样。黄濑赶紧转回身，他告诉自己不是这样的不是这样的，和青峰是兄弟朋友啊，上床了什么的怎么行……

“喂，黄濑，你会负责吧？”耳边痒痒的，青峰起身贴着黄濑的左耳道。

“小青峰……我昨天晚上对你做什么了吗？”黄濑怯懦地看着青峰那藏青色的眸子，虽然黄濑觉得自己才像是被做了什么的人，而不是青峰。

“你不是想抵赖吧，黄濑。”青峰突然拉下脸来，他右手把黄濑地脸强制性地扭到自己面前，左手扶着黄濑的腰把他往自己怀里带。“你忘了昨晚对我做了什么？！”

“我……我不知道。”黄濑见青峰不像是在开玩笑的样子，难道自己昨天真的把青峰给压了？！不可能吧，青峰那么壮，而且肌肉特别发达啊……

“你酒后乱性了，黄濑。”青峰轻咬着黄濑左耳上的藏青色耳环道，“你要对我负责。”

“可是小青峰，我觉得我后面好痛……”黄濑刚想发表一下他对究竟是谁上了谁这个问题的想法就被青峰打断了。

“黄濑，你别告诉我你不想负责。”青峰瞪着藏青色眼珠的模样挺吓人的，黄濑立马闭嘴了。“你以为我青峰大辉好欺负是不是，黄濑？”

“啊？没有啊，小青峰，你听我解释……”

“你就说吧黄濑，你是想现在就对我负责，还是被我揍一顿后被迫对我负责？”青峰瞪着黄濑，把黄濑吓得缩成一团，青峰生气起来的模样真的是很吓人。

“我负责……不过小青峰你想怎样啊？”

“咱们去领证。”

从结婚登记处出来后青峰去了趟卫生间，他把手机丢给了黄濑。

谁知这时青峰的手机接二连三响了好几声。

反正都是夫妻了，黄濑想，看一下青峰的手机也无所谓吧。

结果……

From 五月

阿大怎么样啊，小黄有被你骗到手没？和小黄结婚了之后要请我们吃顿大餐哦！

From 赤司

青峰，你已经把黄濑摆平了吧？

From 黑子

青峰君，我只想问可以把二十个奶昔里的十个换成汉堡吗？火神君想吃汉堡。顺便祝新婚快乐。

From 紫原

峰仔，我的美味棒你没忘吧？那天我可有好好帮你哦！要不是我的话小黄仔才不会因为害羞喝那么多酒的。

From 绿间

青峰，你的篮球高尾很喜欢。你已经尽人事了，会把黄濑那个蠢货追到手的。

看完奇迹众人的短信之后黄濑有一股深深的上当受骗的感觉，正好青峰从卫生间里出来了。

“小青峰！”黄濑举着手机给青峰看短信，“这是怎么回事？”

青峰一把把黄濑拉进怀里，他贴着黄濑耳朵道，“今天早上忘说了。老婆，生日快乐。”

“哈？”黄濑这才想起今天是他的生日。“所以生日礼物就是欺骗我吗？”

“你傻吗，黄濑？”青峰敲了敲黄濑的脑袋，他把红色的结婚证塞进黄濑手里，“这才是生日礼物啊。把我的后半辈子都送给你，还不够吗？”

“小青峰真是个无赖！”黄濑红着脸揪着青峰的领子吻住了青峰。

 

END


	10. 【青黄】时至今日

正文

黄濑是纵横于影视、歌坛和时尚界的国民男神，也是青峰作为经纪人负责了九年的艺人。

三十二岁的青峰比黄濑大两岁，没遇到黄濑前负责过几个没名气的小艺人，挣的钱将将能满足衣食温饱。

青峰二十二岁那年在慈善酒宴上第一次见到黄濑。酒宴上来了不少大牌明星，黄濑虽然名气不低但也只算是个初出茅庐的新星，因为没有人脉难免被趋利赴势的人冷落。青峰当时没资格也没资本去巴结大牌明星，他看见黄濑一个人坐在宴会角落的休息区喝酒心想黄濑是个潜力股结交一下不是坏事便走了过去。黄濑给青峰的第一印象不同于黄濑一直示人的阳光热情而是冰冷和不好相处。

黄濑抬头看了眼青峰后道了句，“我没打扰到先生吧？”

话虽说的恭敬语气却十分冰冷，听上去到像是在责怪青峰不长眼闯进了他的势力范围。

青峰猜面前这个大明星大概是因为没受过这种冷遇被打击了自尊心，这才武装了一身刺来保护自己。他把名片递给黄濑，道，“看得起我就收下，想联系我直接打上面的电话，随叫随到。”

黄濑满脸警惕地接过青峰的名片，他本以为青峰是什么厉害角色，结果竟然是个连名字都没听说过的经纪公司旗下的经纪人。黄濑上下打量了青峰一番，面前的黑皮男人模样到是很不错。他略带嘲讽地说了句，“我能想到的会给你打电话的企图大概只有……”“约炮”两个字黄濑没说出声只做了口型，他出道两年多早就学会了小心谨慎防录音防偷拍这种事。

青峰闻言脸色微变，说到底他还比黄濑大上两岁，被黄濑以这种方式讽刺也算是长见识了。偶尔会听到业内人士说黄濑实际上是个心机很重的人，到不排除竞争对手黑黄濑的可能性，不过今日一见青峰确信黄濑的形象十有八九是经过了严重的包装。

青峰也不怒，他扫了眼黄濑的胸后道，“我至今还没上过飞机场，虽然没胸不过我不介意抱你。想要了就打电话，随时奉陪。”

这种初遇管他是放在爱情剧、友情剧、偶像剧还是狗血剧里都不算好的开始，青峰是图嘴上的一时快活。不过黄濑这样的明星说到底也不可能看得起他这种不入流的经纪人，反正是一次性买卖逞逞能博个心情舒畅也不算有失理性的作为。

只是青峰没想到酒宴过去一周后一通莫名其妙的陌生人电话竟然是黄濑打来的。青峰想不透黄濑打过来的原因，他甚至恶趣味地猜测或许黄濑真想和他滚一单。

“我想见你，现在说话不方便，时间地点之后短信给你。”黄濑匆忙说完这段话便挂了电话，之后发来了一条短信。短信上黄濑不仅写了时间地点还告知青峰他手机没电自动关机关机了，如果青峰不去找他的话他就一直等下去。青峰一开始就没准备拒绝，不过这种连选择权都没有的邀请他本人很反感，摆布过他的人屈指可数，算起来至今也只有他爸他妈。

手下的艺人不争气到换来了清闲，只不过伴随着清闲而来的还有食不果腹。青峰是名牌大学法律与公关专业的大四学生，像他这种对麻烦事避而远之的人学这听上去就不得不与人打交道麻烦到要死的专业完全是被逼无奈，“不念就没有生活费”是他爸妈的原话。十八岁的青峰还没自立到可以不靠父母过活，无奈走上了这条贼船。

青峰洗完澡后刮了胡须，他很期待这次约会，不管黄濑是出于私人原因还是想在工作上合作对青峰来说都不是坏事。

黄濑约定的见面时间是晚上九点，青峰没到八点就骑着自己掏腰包买的藏蓝色机车从公寓出发了。公司配给他的不到五万的轿车他看不上眼，开那个还不如骑自己这辆机车看上去更男人。

八点半左右青峰就到了约好见面的公园，黄濑自然还没到。青峰也不急，他有时间也有耐心等黄濑，等待是绅士的品质，虽然对象不是女人青峰也愿意展现这种优雅。

青峰从八点半等到了九点半，黄濑突然打来了电话。

“你到了没？”黄濑听上去有些生气，“你不是想放我鸽子吧？”

青峰皱了眉，黄濑迟到半个小时到现在也没现身，结果他竟然打电话来数落自己。青峰有种被愚弄的感觉，他微怒道，“你在耍我？”

“哦哦，我看见你了。”黄濑突然兴奋起来，他道，“你正对面有家酒店看见没，你快来，我在503。”

青峰不清楚黄濑在耍什么花招，不过他还是进了酒店。看着电梯显示屏上的数字从4跳到5后青峰突然觉得胸口很闷，他拉开皮衣拉链露出了紧身黑色背心，青峰很注重健身身材算是上乘所以不怕露肉。走到503门口青峰敲了门，约在这种地方难道黄濑真想约炮？

黄濑听到敲门声后很快就开了门。青峰同黄濑对视了几秒，黄濑似乎是刚洗完澡，他身上穿着下摆未过膝的浴衣，白皙匀称的小腿上还沾着没蒸发的水珠。

“快进来。”黄濑伸手去拉青峰的手臂，把青峰拉进房间里后立刻反锁了房门。“被外人看到又好编造出无中生有的新闻了。”

青峰一直盯着黄濑，他在揣度黄濑的意图。黄濑察觉到青峰的目光也不觉得尴尬，做明星这行早就适应了各种目光，当然也包括青峰现在这幅想把他扒光了看个清楚的目光。

黄濑转身从放在床上的背包里拿出了一件睡袍，他把睡袍裹在浴衣外面，睡袍是他自己的所以很合身，长度达到了脚踝。虽然青峰是男人可在他面前穿着没过膝的浴衣黄濑莫名其妙地会觉得尴尬，大概是对青峰有好感。黄濑知道自己不是gay，可第一眼看到青峰时他心跳加快了。那种感觉是黄濑所不熟悉的，他不想让青峰察觉出来才表现的很冷淡。

“你今天很帅。”黄濑坐到床边略微抬头看向还站在原地的青峰，青峰身上那紧身的皮衣皮裤把他健硕完美的身材毫无保留地勾勒出来。大概也只有像青峰这样身材超好的人才敢这么穿，黄濑偷偷瞄了一眼青峰的裤裆，胯部那里鼓鼓囊囊的目测规模不小。

青峰看到黄濑偷瞄他下身嗓子莫名地发干，他走到黄濑面前挑起黄濑的下颌问道，“找我做什么？”

黄濑笑着打掉了青峰捏着他下颌的手，他站起身和青峰平视，这次到没那么冷漠了，他开玩笑似的说道，“你是不是误会了？我没真想要约炮。”

青峰闻言比吃哑巴亏还没面子，黄濑果然是老油条实战经验多，比起他这种没负责过几个项目的经纪人来的油滑。果然还是不适合这种耍心眼的工作，青峰有些泄气，他放软了语气道，“黄濑，别跟我耍心眼，没必要，凭我们八竿子打不着的关系你不想诚心和我交朋友就不该招惹我。”

“是你先招惹的我啊。”黄濑还是一脸笑意，见青峰听完这句扭头要走他赶紧拽住了青峰，“我错了，你别走。”

青峰把最近一周的破事叠在一起都比不上此刻的烦躁，他盯着满脸笑意的黄濑只觉得这人虚伪到离谱，“我真后悔给你联系方式。”

“我今天在片场发脾气了，大概能登明天的头条。”黄濑终于收起了勉强堆出的笑意沮丧道，“公司那边要暂停我接下来的行程。”

“所以呢？这对于明星来说是稀松平常的事。”青峰皱了眉，这种事像黄濑这样的明星大概已经能处理的游刃有余了，他不觉得黄濑有说出来博同情的必要。“何况这不关我事。”

“是很严重的事，你不清楚细节才会这么说。”黄濑用双手环住青峰的腰把头埋进青峰的胸膛，声音听上去很失落，“借我抱一下，一会儿就好。”

青峰有些无语，耍大牌无非就出个负面新闻，风头一过该怎么红还怎么红，因为这种事难过黄濑未免太脆弱。这事若是摊到他手下那几个艺人头上怕能乐的拜佛还愿了，上头条这种事好坏参半，即使是负面新闻。

听见黄濑吸鼻子的声音青峰更不知所措了，他没怕过什么唯独怕人哭，只要有人在他面前哭他就头大。所幸黄濑哭得安静没出声，青峰装彪卖傻就当没看见没听着。

青峰的背心早因为黄濑的眼泪湿透了，他也分不清是眼泪还是鼻涕。这家伙还真能哭，青峰心想，黄濑约他来这的目的他终于清楚了，无非是想拿他代替面巾纸擦眼泪。

黄濑在青峰身上哭，青峰却在想自己的事。或许他根本不适合娱乐圈，托关系在这个不知名的经纪公司找了这份大四实习工作也挺可笑的。毕业后还是找份稳定的工作算了，过单调的生活至少不会心累。

“你是不是骗子啊，你真是做经纪人的？”黄濑哭累了，他把头从青峰胸膛抬起来顶着红肿的眼睛用还带着哭腔的嗓音问道。

黄濑哭了这么半天青峰没安慰一句，甚至连声音都懒得出一下。要不是还有体温在黄濑真以为自己抱的是毛绒玩具胸，有硬腹肌的那种。

“我骗你图什么？挖你墙角？”青峰扯了扯胸前湿了吧唧的背心，他处女座多少有点洁癖，不过不严重，这种程度还能忍。

“那你为什么不安慰我？”黄濑这下又像个没事人一样坐在化妆镜前敷面膜，他很好奇青峰的解释，也好奇青峰会来赴约的原因。“还有，今天为什么会来见我？你的意图是什么？”

“哪这么多问题。”青峰背着黄濑脱掉了背心，身上贴着别人的体液还是别扭，他穿好皮衣后把拉链拉到顶端。“你的经纪人不是我所以你的事我管不着，至于见你的原因当然是有利可图才来的。”

“给我掐个时间，十五分钟。”黄濑把自己解了锁屏的手机丢给青峰，然后转过身照着镜子用手指在脸上做按摩，“你快给我讲讲怎么个有利可图？”

青峰接过黄濑的手机，心想这大明星还真不客气，不过想来把手机这么私密的东西都放心地交给他也算是在示好，只是不知道黄濑安的什么心思。青峰他对黄濑越来越感兴趣了，他想让黄濑心甘情愿地把最真实的一面展露在他面前，他很好奇一层一层剥开黄濑伪装的面具后会是怎样一副景象。

“你见我的企图无非是或公或私上有事相求。”青峰用黄濑手机定了个十五分钟的闹钟后就按了锁屏键，他不屑于去翻黄濑的隐私，他若想知道会亲口问，至于黄濑告不告诉他则另当别论。“于公，结交你这样的明星对我绝无坏处，日后成为我手下的艺人也不无可能。”

黄濑闻言笑了起来，他到不是鄙视青峰或是他的公司，他只是太好奇青峰的真实想法了。“你真心这么想的？你真心认为我会去你们公司？”

黄濑见青峰一直没接话转身看了眼青峰，青峰盯着他表情并不好。黄濑猜青峰大概以为自己看不起他男人的自尊心受打击了，他赶紧解释道，“我没看不起你，真的只是好奇所以想问一下。那于私呢，你觉得我在哪方面会有求于你？”

“于私的原因你心知肚明。”青峰从冰箱里拿了瓶罐装啤酒，他拉开拉环抬头一饮而尽后道，“走了。”

“喂，”黄濑见青峰真的起身往门口走一着急不小心把青峰壁咚在墙上了，他丢掉脸上的面膜看着青峰，“你为了有利可图来见我我至少该让你满足。”

青峰看着面前的黄濑觉得被他壁咚有点可笑，不过这到是前所未有的体验，虽然感觉不算好。他十分期待黄濑接下来的动作，和黄濑博弈充满了新鲜感。“So？”

黄濑用手扶着青峰的脸吻了上去，吻到是清纯蜻蜓点水一般。青峰没闭眼睛，他目睹了黄濑贴上来又离开的全过程，黄濑亲上来时闭了眼睛，睫毛很长戳到了青峰的脸。

青峰交往过几个女人，接吻这种事拿手得很。像这样斯文的吻入不了他的眼，只不过他好奇黄濑是不是常用类似这样出卖自己的手段去博得利处。他看着一副游刃有余模样的黄濑道，“这是你有求于人时常用的把戏？还是说这只是其中一部分？”

“别摆出一副你已经看透我了的模样。”黄濑用食指摸了摸双唇，他吻青峰是出于本心，他对青峰有好感，偏向于喜欢的好感。何况作为演员这样的吻根本不算吻，演戏时就算是舌吻他也可以毫无杂念地亲下去，这是演员的基本素养。“不管你信不信，我从没出卖过自己，所以别用看婊子的眼神看我。”

“越描越黑了。你非要我理解成你是出于本心亲我的？”青峰捏起黄濑的下颌做出调戏良家妇女的混混模样，“怎么，喜欢我？”

“没到喜欢的程度。”黄濑大方坦白，“最多算有好感。”

“得了吧，论耍心眼我斗不过你。”青峰收回手拿起床上他脱下的背心，“今天就到这，我没你想象的那么闲。”

“你骑机车来的吧？”黄濑拉住青峰皮衣的袖子没放手，“要酒驾？”

青峰皱了眉，他懒得再跑一趟来取他的宝贝机车，不过酒驾要是被查了他的声誉会大打折扣。

“我恰好会开机车。”黄濑见青峰一脸愁思笑道，“等我一下。”

黄濑当着青峰面换了衣服，他还戴上了针织帽、大框眼睛和口罩。青峰看黄濑先脱光又穿上看的坦然，他不清楚黄濑口中有几句真话，在这种情况下他若是认真会显得他太蠢。

黄濑骑车比青峰想象地要猛，沉默下来的黄濑反倒让青峰觉得更真实。

到了青峰公寓门口后黄濑把头盔递给青峰，他掏出手机打电话让经纪人接他。黄濑见青峰还不进门打趣道，“怎么，舍不得我？”

青峰靠在机车旁看着地上他和黄濑叠在一起的影子，他道，“看着你走。”

黄濑没再接话，他站在青峰身边等经纪人。过了大概十分钟，黄濑估计经纪人差不多到了便跟青峰道别，“我之后还会联系你，后会有期。”

看着黄濑从他视线所及之处消失了以后青峰骑上机车开出了这片公寓小区，他留了心眼没告诉黄濑真实住址。虽然对黄濑很好奇，可这好奇心终究抵不过和黄濑短暂相处的心累，他觉得黄濑太复杂，不适合拿来做朋友或是更深层次的恋人。

正如黄濑所言，第二天各路媒体的头条都是有关“黄濑凉太自傲耍大牌，片场发飙指责制片人”的新闻，报道称黄濑对剧本不满当场甩脸拒绝拍摄。

青峰对于报道的真实性表示怀疑，黄濑就算再红也只是个初出茅庐的新星，再怎么狂妄也不能可能只因为对剧本不满意而拒演。就算最大牌的明星也拍过烂片，何况演员在决定参不参演之前一定会先看剧本，黄濑不大可能会栽在这种低级错误上，应该是媒体有意隐瞒实情。

青峰上网查了下和黄濑发生冲突的制片人，看到制片人的名字青峰就明白了媒体为什么会不约而同的偏袒一方。这个制片人是媒体界的大佬，娱乐圈的新闻大半都经他旗下公司独家报道，黄濑如今是得罪了一个大人物。

关掉网页后青峰掏出了手机，他盯着黄濑的手机号迟疑了一阵子，不过他和黄濑非亲非故主动联系他并不妥当，再说黄濑有自己的经纪人处理后事大概不需要他来安慰。

事情过了一个月也不了了之了。不过自那以后再没听到过有关黄濑的新闻，青峰托人打听缘由那人说黄濑被封杀了。也不知算不算心有灵犀，青峰得到消息那天晚上黄濑给青峰打了电话，说他人到青峰公寓楼下了让青峰去接他。

青峰下楼没看见黄濑人影心想又被黄濑耍了，他打电话过去微怒道，“你可真幼稚，这次又要我去哪个酒店找你？”

黄濑因为委屈也发了脾气，他道，“青峰，我现在没心情和你开玩笑。我真在你家楼下，那天骑机车时走过的路我都记得。”

骑机车那天……青峰这才想起来那天他没告诉黄濑真实地址。

“在原地站着等我五分钟。”青峰赶紧骑上机车往黄濑那里去，黄濑给他打电话他多少有些意外，除了意外自然也有高兴的成分。

青峰在远处就看见了站在路灯下戴着带绒球的帽子围着白色围巾的黄濑，他把车开到黄濑面前，虽然有愧疚青峰却不准备道歉。他解下头盔递给黄濑，“上车。”

黄濑生气了，他没想到青峰会如此不信任他。他瞪了眼青峰后转身往小区出口走，“算我黄濑凉太看错人了。”

“喂，”青峰翻身下车去追黄濑，见黄濑头也不回下意识地拉住黄濑的手臂。不过青峰没预料到黄濑力气这么大，黄濑用力甩开了青峰的手臂。青峰没耐心和黄濑搞什么小打小闹，他伸手揽住黄濑的腰，黄濑整个人都被他搂进怀里。青峰见黄濑没挣扎开口道，“你不跟我走？”

黄濑很丧气，他本以为青峰会成为他的依靠，即使是只见过两面的人。他没法装作不在意，也无法用开玩笑的语气同青峰说话或是原谅青峰。

“是我不自量力不该来找你。”黄濑试着用手推开青峰的右臂，快成功时青峰却用双手紧紧禁锢了黄濑的身子。“我后悔来找你了，你放开我。”

“你以为你在拍偶像剧？”青峰的耐心被磨光了，每次和黄濑相处都累心。“你来是为了跟我演一场和恋人打闹的戏码？”

黄濑闻言冷笑了一下，他讽刺道，“你可真会往自己脸上贴金。”

青峰松开黄濑用手揉了揉太阳穴，黄濑像个小屁孩似的在耍脾气。他强迫黄濑转过身和他对视，二十岁的黄濑已经是成年人了，多少该用成熟的方式思考问题。青峰盯着黄濑倔强的眸子一字一句地重复了刚刚的话，“我最后问你一次，跟不跟我走？”

“不会再打扰你了。”黄濑说罢扭头就走。

这不是青峰想要的结果，黄濑现在的日子肯定不好过，若不是已经到了走投无路的地步以黄濑的自尊心根本不可能来找他这种几乎等同于陌生人的人。青峰硬汉模样的皮囊下心软的很，何况他希望黄濑留下来，也为黄濑跑来依靠他而感到高兴。

青峰快步追上黄濑把他拉进怀里微微低头吻了下去，这是青峰目前能想到的唯一一种能让黄濑立刻冷静下来理性思考的方式，他冒着耍流氓的风险干了这事。

黄濑明显呆掉了，他整个人僵硬地被青峰揽在怀里唇贴着青峰的唇。他睁大眼睛看着青峰，他们就唇贴唇相互对视，气氛尴尬的要命。

青峰见黄濑的情绪似乎稳定下来了才同黄濑拉开距离，他尽量柔声道，“我会对你负责，跟我走。”

“你就用吻哄女人？”黄濑消了气，他如今是无处可去了，他想呆在青峰身边。“别再骗我了。”

和青峰回到公寓以后黄濑先洗了澡，他穿着青峰肥肥大大的睡衣坐在卧室床上。青峰的公寓不大，他一个大学生没多少钱能花在房租上，若不是在做实习经纪人不方便住校他根本不会另花钱在外面租房子住。青峰的父母都是公务员，父亲是处级干部。让青峰学法律与公关专业也是想让青峰走从政的路子，谁知青峰死活非要走岔道做艺人经纪人，结果青峰付出的代价就是没了家里金钱上的补助。

青峰就那么一套睡衣，他妈买给他的他一次没穿过，上面小黄鸡的图案幼稚的要死。以往一个人住时青峰在家只穿条宽松的短裤，时常连内裤都不穿，睡觉时自然是裸睡，不过介于黄濑在青峰没光膀子穿了件背心。

公寓是一室一厅一卫的结构，青峰为了节省开销没买沙发。不过卧室的床是双人床，青峰在睡觉这方面从来不会为了钱亏待自己。厨房连着客厅，属于开放式的，以类似吧台的餐桌为界分割空间。屋子大概六十平米左右，一个人生活还不算太憋屈。

青峰从冰箱里拿了两瓶罐装啤酒，他走进卧室递给黄濑一瓶。黄濑没接过去，他尴尬地看着青峰道，“我不喝啤酒。”

“怕我灌醉你？”青峰把给黄濑那罐啤酒放在床头柜上后坐到床边，他看着已经钻进被里靠着枕头坐在床中间的黄濑道，“自我保护意识到挺强。”

“我和经纪公司解约了。”黄濑大致猜到青峰不是会对男人产生兴趣的人，他开口解释来找青峰的原因。“之后行程签的合同因为违约交了很多违约金，这两年做明星挣得钱都搭进去了。”

“究竟发生了什么？”青峰没想到黄濑竟然会和原经纪公司解约，黄濑所在的公司算是业界数一数二的龙头造星公司，挤破头往里进都来不及还没听说过有主动解约的。

“那个制片人要睡我。”黄濑道出了事实，“他威胁我说如果不愿意就把我雪藏。我跟经纪人说了这事，可我没想到他竟然劝我说陪睡这种事稀松平常，想红就难免要牺牲色相。拍摄那天编剧突然说要加一场我醉酒被强奸的床戏，和那个制片人搭戏，我这才发脾气了。”

青峰大致猜到那个看照片就很猥琐的制片人是看上黄濑才找事的，他看着黄濑竟萌生了一丝保护欲。“你想好之后的路了？还做艺人？”

“还没想好。”黄濑叹了口气，道，“我想凭自己的实力成就一番事业，就是不想靠家里人走捷径才这样忍气吞声的。”

“靠自己是真本事。”青峰算是在安慰黄濑，他猜黄濑家境应该不差，黄濑看上去就是好吃好喝地伺候着长大的。“没实力就凭爹妈过活的都是没种的人。”

黄濑低头在琢磨着什么，青峰估计黄濑是不知道怎么开口求他收留自己。青峰不介意家里多住个人，他道，“你住我这，我养你。”

黄濑闻言抬起头看着青峰，他挑了挑眉像是被刺激到的刺猬竖起了一身刺，“你要包养我？”

“你说话还真难听。”青峰也不知道黄濑脑袋里都想了什么乱七八糟我的东西，“不是所有男人都想脱裤子要你，懂吗？”

“信你一次。”

自黄濑住进来后青峰工作上反而变忙了，他跟黄濑开玩笑道我跟上司说我娶老婆了要多养两口人，他就额外给我派了些活。黄濑没应声，和青峰接触久了才发现青峰是个挺黄的人，他床底下堆着一摞一摞的崛北麻衣写真集，DVD上明目张胆地放着好几张少儿不宜的片子。

黄濑不好意思白吃白住，他把银行账户里仅剩的不到五万块钱都给了青峰。青峰没犹豫收了钱，他跟黄濑说“以后我养你。”

黄濑把他所有的积蓄都给了青峰，也算是孤注一掷，如果青峰携款潜逃的话他就会变成乞丐，到那时他大概就只能打道回府乖乖当他的小少爷了。黄濑因为被性骚扰这件事受了很大打击，他现在头脑一片空白，所幸把未来直接交给青峰，他在拿青峰的人品做赌注。

青峰一般八点多出门，有时下午两三点回来，有时要七八点。黄濑没事不会出门，他现在算是处在风口浪尖上所以行事会尽量小心谨慎，若是被拍到说不定还会把青峰卷进这乱摊子里。

黄濑闲着没事就在家看电子书，他看的杂，从文学作品到资本投资都会涉猎。黄濑不想在青峰这吃白饭，每天估计青峰快回来了他就去做饭，过上了类似家庭主妇的生活。

同居时日长了黄濑发现青峰是个看起来难相处实际上很温柔的人。他的温柔很难察觉到，类似把更保暖的被子让给黄濑盖这样的细节。黄濑有时会好奇大家是如何议论他的，难免会看到言辞犀利的人诋毁他。因为相处久了青峰对黄濑的心情变化很敏感，黄濑一个人窝在床上脸色阴沉时青峰就会把黄濑的脑袋按在他胸膛上，之后就像什么都没发生一样继续看写真集。黄濑心情不好时会变得很安静，青峰不会劝他，在他看来把肩膀借给黄濑依靠就足够了。

青峰大学毕业那天辞掉了在原公司经纪人的工作，回家时黄濑在做饭。青峰脱掉大衣坐到餐桌吧台前，他道，“你想继续做艺人吗？”

在青峰家里住了快一年整天无所事事黄濑也心急，只是他发觉对青峰在精神上的依赖已经严重到不想离开了。他知道青峰毕业以后可能会离开演艺圈谋求个稳定的职业，可他除了演戏、唱歌之外别无所长，这样一来他和青峰就只能分道扬镳了。

“给我一段时间，”黄濑背对着青峰，他想自己大概需要很长时间才能戒掉这一年来养成的依赖青峰的毛病，“我会自己离开。在那之前，请急着别赶我走。”

青峰叹了口气，黄濑又在胡思乱想了，他一直不懂黄濑为什么会这么缺乏安全感，能解释这一切的大概只有年纪轻轻就进了演艺圈这个复杂的圈子。青峰开口道，“如果你想继续做艺人，以后就由我来做你的经纪人。”

黄濑炒菜的动作停滞了一秒，他转头望向青峰脸上露出了抑制不住的喜悦，“我是个烫手的芋头，你敢接？”

青峰实习这一年来多少也积攒了些人脉，虽然都不是什么大人物却也用的上。他很久前就做好和黄濑共进退的打算了，“我早在一年前就给过你答案。”

成为黄濑的独立经纪人以后青峰变得更忙碌了，他每天都去同片商、节目制作人交涉，只是缕受挫折。黄濑想亲自出面交涉青峰出于保护黄濑的考虑没同意，可每天看着青峰黑着脸回家黄濑也不好受。

黄濑背着青峰给表哥灰崎打了电话，他不想看到青峰自责的模样。青峰学会了抽烟，黄濑晚上起夜时时常看见青峰站在阳台上抽烟。

灰崎是辉氏集团的董事长，旗下控股了多家金融机构。灰崎在一年前黄濑被封杀时就动用一部分资金投资了多家主流媒体，如今已经实际控制了媒体界大半江山。他就是为了在事业上帮黄濑一把才参股媒体界的，可黄濑的倔脾气他领教过，黄濑若是不愿意借助家族力量的话他不敢暗箱操作。

“哟，我们凉太终于赏脸舍给我打电话了。”灰崎接到黄濑的电话十分意外，他此前给黄濑打过很多电话想帮黄濑一把结果都不欢而散。在灰崎的价值观里靠家庭背景赢在起跑线上不是耻辱，只要之后用能力证明能胜任就足以。

黄濑沉默了几秒，他放下了靠自己的执念开口恳求道，“祥吾哥，你能帮我争取到‘烈日英雄’的男主角吗？”

“你拜托我的事我有拒绝过吗？”灰崎从小就宠黄濑宠上天，否则也不可能为了黄濑改变经营计划转向投资媒体界。灰崎比黄濑大七岁，他陪黄濑度过了整个婴儿期。“明天晚上六点签合同，地址确认了就给你发过去。以后有事就给哥打电话，你就是要月亮哥也给你摘下来。”

黄濑一直很敬佩表哥灰崎，他顶着子凭父贵的舆论压力接任了辉式集团董事长职位，也凭借自身的能力和魄力击碎了外人的有色眼镜。灰崎是个极为圆滑的人，痞子般的性格强势且霸道，这让很多员工和竞争对手不由敬而生畏。黄濑想像灰崎那样用实力证明自己。

青峰回来时仍旧一脸疲惫，只是他从不在黄濑面前发牢骚，总是一个抗下所有事。黄濑有时会觉得不平衡，他对青峰的依赖和青峰对他的依赖完全不对等。

黄濑见青峰洗完澡坐在床边喝啤酒便起身帮青峰按摩肩膀，青峰因为太过疲劳后颈的肌肉硬的要命。他把明天的行踪告诉了青峰，“我明天会出去一下，晚饭你自己解决。”

“去干什么？”青峰这些日子跟很多剧组交涉过，虽然他们没明摆着说出来，可从字里行间能听出他们看好黄濑的演技却不想得罪那个媒体大亨。“不管你去哪我陪你去。”

“不需要你，青峰，我自己能应付。”黄濑心虚，他怕青峰知道他动用了家庭资源会看不起他甚至不想再做他的经纪人，“不早了，睡吧。”

青峰转身盯着钻进被窝里背朝着他的黄濑，他能察觉到黄濑有事瞒着他，这种感觉让他莫名地烦躁。如今他和黄濑的积蓄所剩无几，再这样下去他们就只能露宿街头了。每碰一次壁青峰背负的压力就加大一层，他和黄濑都没有退路了。

然而没有一个剧组愿意冒着背负恶名的风险给黄濑一个角色，青峰觉得他自己太无能了。黄濑信任他，愿意跟着他这样一个没名气没经验的经纪人，可他却没法为黄濑争取哪怕一个走过场的机会。

青峰买了两箱啤酒，他想大醉一场再重新开始，不能辜负黄濑的信任，也不能辜负他自己的人生。

合同签的很顺利，“烈日英雄”剧组和黄濑交谈时三句离不开说灰崎好话。黄濑只能陪笑说很感激灰崎先生欣赏他，他这样掩盖事实是因为不想公开和灰崎的亲戚关系。

“烈日英雄”是警匪剧，黄濑就是冲着这剧男主角的硬汉形象去的，从制片人到编剧都是有头有脸的人物，凭借此剧他肯定能重振雄风。

拿着合同黄濑心里其实很忐忑，他不知道要怎么跟青峰解释。黄濑不打算说出实情，他不想青峰看不起他。

回家后看见地板上堆了十几个空酒瓶黄濑吓了一跳，他进了卧室就发现了靠在床边还在闷头喝酒的青峰。黄濑赶紧跑过去从青峰手里把酒瓶夺了下来，青峰已经喝醉了。他弯下腰去扶青峰，勉强把青峰扶到了床上。黄濑想起身去卫生间打些温水帮青峰擦擦身子时突然被青峰拉到在床上压在身下，青峰一遍唤着黄濑的名字一遍在黄濑身上到处吸吮。

黄濑没有反抗没有伸手推开青峰，他从一开始就对青峰有好感，和青峰相处这么久好感也变成了喜欢，只是黄濑不确定这种喜欢是基于何种感情上的喜欢。他们同居快一年多了除了初遇时接过两次不算吻的吻之外再没有过亲密接触，睡觉时他们分别盖着自己的被，不曾对对方有过非分之想。

男人和男人之间界定友情和爱情不容易，也不会特意去界定心里的感情究竟是那种。

黄濑不反感把第一次给青峰，至少现在对于他来说青峰占据了他心里最重要的地位。他用手轻抚青峰的头发，青峰埋在他锁骨处用力吸吮，手也在黄濑全身游走。

青峰亲着亲着突然不动弹了，黄濑推了推青峰发现他在自己身上睡着了。黄濑有点哭笑不得却也庆幸，做那种事还是在双方都清醒理智时比较合适，至少事后不会后悔。黄濑帮青峰擦过身子后便躺下了，以后他和青峰的日子就会好过很多，青峰也不用背负那么大压力了。

第二天黄濑醒来时青峰还睡得很沉，他穿上大衣戴上帽子、眼眼镜围好围脖后出去买了早餐。回来时青峰刚好洗漱完出了卧室。

青峰盯着黄濑心里莫名窝火，他语气生冷地问道，“你在外面过夜了？”

黄濑站在门口解开围巾脱掉大衣，青峰的口气让他有些心寒。他想到青峰这些天压力大很敏感，便好声好气道，“你别胡思乱想，我是出去买早餐了。”

青峰在黄濑解开围巾时就注意到了他脖子上紫红的吻痕，联想到黄濑昨天有事瞒着他青峰突然把黄濑抵到门上冷道，“黄濑你出卖了自己是不是？”

“我说了，你别胡思乱想。”黄濑垂着拎早餐的双手，他因为要昧着良心欺骗青峰而紧张，“我之前就跟你说过了，我不是那种人。”

青峰闻言知道黄濑在骗他，他怒扯开了黄濑单薄的衬衫，结果黄濑身上布满了深深浅浅的吻痕。黄濑从没看过如此愤怒的青峰，青峰瞪着他眼里全身火气，“你怎么解释你身上这些吻痕？”

黄濑深吸了口气，和青峰同居了一年多他能感觉到青峰对他没有杂念，如果告诉青峰昨晚的事他怕青峰会内疚自责，那之后青峰和他相处起来一定会尴尬。与其如此倒不如编谎话，黄濑对上青峰的眸子道，“昨天遇见了老相好，我也很久没做了擦枪走火就……你懂的。”

青峰无力地松开了黄濑，他心里不是滋味，就好像黄濑是他的东西见不得黄濑被别人碰一样。

黄濑心里难受，可他知道这么做总比白白给青峰增加心里负担要强。他想让青峰开心点儿便道，“我签到‘烈日英雄’的男主角了，二百万出演费，你不用再愁……”

青峰没等黄濑说完就吻住了黄濑，他其实不信黄濑说身上的吻痕是和前任擦枪走火弄出来的。原来黄濑是为了拿到最近被炒的沸沸扬扬的这部电影的男主角爬上了负责人的床。青峰没脸骂黄濑，如果不是他没能力逼得他们走投无路以黄濑的人品不可能做出这种事。

青峰把黄濑抵在门上，他将舌头伸进黄濑口中激烈地搅动着，他悔他恨却已经无济于事了。

黄濑被青峰吻得喘不上气，他没青峰在吻技上这么游刃有余，他甚至慌乱地忘记了调整呼吸。青峰察觉到黄濑呼吸急促微微撤开身，他同黄濑的脸不到一指的距离，“我再不会让你牺牲了，黄濑，再也不会了。”

黄濑知道青峰误会他了，可让青峰误会他和旧情人做了或是和影片负责人做了对黄濑来说痛苦都是一样的，只要青峰不因为看不起他而离开他，黄濑愿意背负青峰这样的误解。如果青峰没误会他他还不知道如何跟青峰解释是怎么签下“烈日英雄”的，他不想被青峰当成没种的人，只要青峰还愿意留在他身边就好。

青峰微微低头去亲吻黄濑微微湿润的睫毛，他用手轻轻地抚摸着黄濑的脸，“我们在一起吧，黄濑。”

黄濑吃惊地看着青峰，他不知道青峰是出于自责还是真心喜欢他才想和他交往，可黄濑没法拒绝。

“烈日英雄”拍摄地很顺利，青峰和黄濑的感情也还算可以。黄濑经常拿青峰当女主角练对手戏，一演到吻戏就会发展成滚床单。

电影大卖打了所有拒绝黄濑参演作品的剧组一个大耳光，因为黄濑快速积攒的人气青峰经纪人的工作也顺利多了。

青峰和黄濑的感情也断断续续地持续了七年，可黄濑从始至终都觉得青峰和他在一起只是出于当时的愧疚。黄濑和青峰在一起时没说过一次“我爱你”这样的情话，他一直根深蒂固地以为青峰同他在一起并不是因为喜欢，毕竟青峰有多执着于崛北麻衣的写真集黄濑最清楚不过，他怕青峰会因为自己的一句“我爱你”背负压力和责任。

黄濑不喜欢束缚，也不想束缚青峰，爱情不该是紧缩喉咙的绳索，变成彼此的负担。

七年之痒这东西并非子虚乌有，黄濑也察觉到他对青峰的感情似乎变淡了。他不想一直纠缠青峰，他不想利用青峰的愧疚心把他绑在自己身边一辈子。

黄濑这些年经常去青峰家探望他父母，青峰的父母很喜欢黄濑也知道黄濑的话青峰能听进去。他们常在黄濑身边念叨青峰也三十了也不见交个女朋友，别人家早早都抱上孙子了青峰也不着急，黄濑答应帮他们劝劝青峰。

黄濑同青峰说出口后青峰很冷静，他察觉出黄濑对他越来越冷淡了。这些年青峰一直对当初黄濑因为他的无能被逼无奈和别人上床拿下主角才翻身而感到愧疚，他承认当时和黄濑在一起这种愧疚是主导因素，可单凭愧疚不可能跟黄濑过这么多年。他爱黄濑，只是爱这种东西会随着时间的推移归于平淡。

“那就分手。”青峰不是愿意纠缠的类型，他也不清楚黄濑当年答应和他在一起是出于为了报答自己白养他一年多的恩情还是出于爱，毕竟黄濑没跟他说过一次“我爱你”。

之后的两年里青峰和黄濑还在同居，不过因为黄濑要到各地拍戏而青峰要处理黄濑的行程经常见不了面。偶尔闲下来他们还会做一场爱，虽然已经没有可以冠冕堂皇做爱的理由了。这两年间他们的关系更偏向于炮友，他们已经可以坦然接受对方有新的恋情了，并且约定好一旦一方有恋人就立刻分居。

时间真是个可怕的东西，当年的干柴烈火已经烧不出半点火星了，何况他们还互相误解着对方的感情。

黄濑经常劝青峰快点找个女人结婚，青峰便更加确信黄濑没爱过他。想到和他交往了七年的黄濑只是为了报恩他只能干笑，所幸热情退却后对黄濑也没以前那么爱了，只是放手了又心有不甘。

青峰也不想做个不孝子，终于在三十二岁时放下了黄濑开始相亲。相亲对象叫桃井五月，人长得漂亮身材也不错，虽然没有感觉青峰也试着和她交往了。

黄濑和青峰也遵守了约定分开住了。

只是青峰的第六感告诉他黄濑最近很不对劲，并且黄濑的这种不对劲和他一周前进行的相亲活动的时间刚好。虽然青峰也觉得有些不可思议，不过他有百分之八十的把握确信这不是巧合。

黄濑最近在片场的情绪经常不稳定，负责人三天两头打电话让他立刻赶过去。

青峰赶到时黄濑正坐在休息室里闭目养神，他见青峰来了开口道，“又麻烦你赶过来了。”

“你最近没好好休息？”青峰走到黄濑身边自然而然地量了量黄濑额头的温度，微微发烫。青峰把外套脱下来递给黄濑，道，“你发烧了，先把衣服穿上，我叫绿间过来。”

绿间真太郎是黄濑的私人医生。

黄濑也不知道为什么，只要青峰不在身边他就会心烦意乱，可若说还对青峰有感觉却说不通。青峰告诉他想和相亲对象试着交往时黄濑是真心祝福的，他都被自己波澜不惊的心情感到惊讶。黄濑不想麻烦青峰，他道，“我没事，你别担心。”

“没事就别露出无精打采的模样。”青峰叹了口气，他尽量放缓语气道，“我搬走之后你大概还没适应一个人生活，是我疏忽了。”

“我不需要你，青峰。”黄濑不想让青峰误会他没有青峰就没法好好生活，他道，“我一个人也可以过好的。”

“事到如今我没料道你还会说这样的话。”青峰伸手把坐在沙发上的黄濑搂进怀里，“就算不爱了我们也算同甘共苦过，以后别再说你不需要我这样的话。”

青峰和五月交往的第九天五月突然给青峰打了电话，她说现在正在青峰公寓楼下让青峰下去见她。因为是新交的女朋友青峰也不敢怠慢，虽然到目前为止还没喜欢上五月他却没想放弃。青峰胡乱套了身衣服就下了楼，五月站在楼下看见青峰下楼了朝他挥了挥手。

“你怎么跑来了？”青峰见五月穿的单薄把外套脱下来给五月披上，他见五月手里拎了个袋子完全弄不清五月赶来的目的。

“阿大，这个你拿着。”五月把手里的袋子递给青峰，青峰打开发现里面都是他这些天给五月买的礼物。

“你这是什么意思？”青峰更是一头雾水了。

五月一脸抱歉，她道，“阿大，你是个好人。我答应和你相亲其实是因为父母一直在催我结婚，不过我想爱情不是能勉强来的，没有感情基础大概是没法继续下去。所以……我们还是分手吧。”

青峰见五月吞吞吐吐的知道她心里过意不去，他道，“你不必抱歉。”

五月闻言笑了，她踮起脚在青峰脸上亲了一下，“阿大人真的很好，适合当我哥哥。其实阿大心里是有喜欢的人吧，我能感觉到，阿大应该很在意那个人。”

“或许吧。”青峰低头看了眼手机背景，那是还和黄濑交往时他们照的合影，青峰一直没舍得换。

今天拍摄地点突然停电，因为进度比预期快剧组也不急就停工一天了。黄濑心想闲着没事去找青峰算了，结果没到青峰家楼下远远就看见青峰和五月在接吻。黄濑本以为他真的放下了和青峰的感情，可看到青峰和别人接吻时心底酸的难受。他立刻掉头离开了，他怕如果不立刻离开自己会冲上去拆散他们。

五月走了以后青峰心情变得很复杂，他想见黄濑，他想试着再跟黄濑表白一次。和黄濑在一起了这么多年心里大概也只容得下黄濑，从和黄濑分手后他这是第一次想要弄清楚黄濑的真心。不管怎么样青峰想再试一次，就算死心也要黄濑亲口和他说明白。

青峰接到剧组通知说停工一天，剧组那边说已经通知黄濑了。既然停工了黄濑一定在家里，青峰走到黄濑家门口才给黄濑打了电话，他怕提前打黄濑会故意躲着不见他。

接到青峰电话时黄濑正在做饭，他带着耳机听歌听到有来电就直接接听了。听到青峰的声音黄濑突然想起了早晨看见的情景，他没注意手一滑菜刀不小心切了一道口子。

黄濑倒吸了口凉气被青峰察觉到了，青峰担心黄濑出事焦急道，“黄濑，我就在家门口快过来开门。”

黄濑走过去给青峰开了门，青峰一进门就注意到黄濑留着血的食指。他低头轻柔地含住出血的口子，幸亏刀口不大很快就止住血了。

青峰其实一直怀疑黄濑对他旧情复燃却顾忌着五月的存在不好明抢，于是故意把让自己生病、闹情绪来博得他的关注，青峰也知道这些日子他的确有疏忽照顾黄濑。

“你为了留住我故意在手上割口子？”青峰说出了他的猜测，他心疼黄濑为了留住他自残也生气黄濑不知道爱护自己。“你想让我心疼？你想让我放心不下你然后搬回来？”

黄濑没想到青峰会这样想。

“青峰你说对了，如果割手指换不回来你的关心我就割手腕，我黄濑凉太为了一辈子拴住你就算冒生命危险的事都会做。”

青峰闻言表情变得十分严肃，他不允许黄濑有这么极端的想法。他盯着黄濑语气极冷，“黄濑……”

“你以为我会这么说？”黄濑从药箱里拿出了创可贴把伤口裹上，他一脸疲惫的看着青峰，“我不会伤害自己，青峰，我不会为了任何人伤害自己，包括你在内。”

“你当年若不是因为我的无能会和别人睡？”青峰心里一直对这件事抱有愧疚感，他见不到黄濑在他面前装坚强又独自承担伤痛。

“我骗了你，青峰。”事到如今青峰已经开始了新的恋情黄濑也不想再欺瞒青峰了，“那天我身上的吻痕是你弄的，你那天晚上喝醉了。”

“你非要用谎言去圆谎言吗，黄濑？”青峰曾经怀疑过那天他是不是对黄濑做了什么，他虽然喝醉酒却有印象好像把黄濑压在身下了。可还有问题没法解释，“那你如何解释拿到了‘烈日英雄’的男主角？”

“灰崎祥吾你知道吧？”黄濑摊开了他最后的底牌，如今就算青峰看不起他也无所谓了，只要青峰能幸福下去就好，他愿意一个人忍受孤独。

“金融大亨，十年前突然转向投资媒体股。知道他又能解释什么？”青峰等着黄濑的解释，他希望黄濑能给他合理的解释。

“他是我表哥。”黄濑身子有些脱力，他瞒了青峰这么多年的事就这样败露了。“我求他帮我走后门。我知道你会看不起我，青峰，你会觉得我没种，不过就算如此我也不会出卖自己的身体。”

青峰苦笑了一下，黄濑就因为当年他的一句“靠父母都是没种的人”瞒了他十年。这十年他一直再为一个误会而愧疚，可他也庆幸，如果没有这种愧疚他大概不会那么早爱上黄濑。说不定他爱上黄濑时，黄濑已经成为别人的恋人了。

青峰用双手抚住黄濑的脸，他庆幸和黄濑之间的误会一点一点地解开了，至少黄濑的身体只属于他，没有第二个人碰过。“你爱过我吗？”

“别问这种没有意义的话，青峰，我们已经结束了。”黄濑伸手去触碰青峰的双唇，“这十年来你只吻过我，不过今天早上它就有新的主人了不是吗？”

“你看到五月了？”青峰没想到今早黄濑去找过他，他和黄濑在十年前就有这种心有灵犀。“别给我瞎误会，我和五月分手了，我们之间没有感情。她只是以妹妹的身份亲了我的脸。”

黄濑闻言心底的烦躁和痛楚都消失了，青峰还是他的青峰，这十年来他只亲过他一个人。

青峰又重复了那个问题，他现在迫切的想知道答案，他和黄濑之间只剩这一层冰没破了。“你爱过我吗？”

“那你呢？”黄濑反问青峰，“你爱过我吗？还是一直抱有着愧疚之心和我在一起？”

“事到如今你还没看清吗，黄濑？”青峰把黄濑紧紧地拥在怀里，“世上有哪个男人会仅凭借愧疚之心和另一个男人相恋七年？我不是圣人，黄濑，我就算再有责任心也不可能做到那种地步。”

黄濑回揽住青峰的腰，沉寂许久的爱情像死灰复燃般重生了。只不过同年轻时的激情似火不同，它变得沉甸甸的，像压箱石一般压在心底，没人能偷走抢走。

“你爱过我吗，黄……”

黄濑不明白青峰为什么会怀疑他没爱过青峰，他明明在第二次见面时就坦白了对青峰有好感。黄濑抬头吻住了青峰，他甚至比依赖父母更依赖青峰，青峰不在他身边他就会焦躁不安，他早就习惯了青峰的存在，戒都戒不掉。

“我会让一个我不爱的人上我那么多次？”黄濑伸手去解青峰的衣扣，“就算分手了却还想触碰你，我大概这辈子都戒不掉你了，青峰。”

“那就沉沦下去，别再想着逃开。”

青峰在和黄濑做过无数次的床上抱了黄濑，黄濑在做爱时会变得特别乖巧，青峰的任何要求都不会拒绝。黄濑动情的模样是青峰最无法抗拒的，那时他总是小心翼翼地去亲吻黄濑。

灰崎难得空出时间，他听出黄濑就在附近拍摄想探个班。去到一问剧组人说黄濑是下一场戏现在人在休息室，灰崎刚站在休息室门口就听见屋里情况不对。

“我记得已经好久没接有吻戏的剧本了，这怎么突然加了一场吻戏？”黄濑拿着剧情一头雾水。

“你到底练不练？”青峰不耐烦地把黄濑拉到身前，黄濑无奈只好跨坐在青峰大腿根上念台词。

“行了，台词念的挺到位的，赶紧练吻戏。”青峰把黄濑手里的剧本抽走随手往地上一丢，这些天黄濑忙着拍戏他们都没做，黄濑怕擦枪走火连接吻都不跟青峰接了。“几天没亲你你肯定生疏了。”

黄濑一本正经地酝酿情绪，青峰等不及了直接把黄濑按到沙发上强吻上去。黄濑搂住青峰的脖子回吻青峰，青峰见黄濑不抵抗便脱掉了黄濑的裤子。

黄濑吓了一跳道，“青峰你疯了，你想在这做？”

“想你想疯了，在哪不能做。”青峰帮黄濑扩张了几下就将许久未疏解的欲望送进了黄濑身体里，一进去黄濑就立马变乖了。

青峰慢慢分开黄濑的双腿，黄濑红着脸任青峰摆布。青峰无法抵抗黄濑青涩的表情，不过做过多少次黄濑一开始加入状态前的反应都像第一次一样。青峰加快马力进出，黄濑也乖乖地配合着摆动着腰，青峰一般不说色情的话调情。他得空就去吻黄濑，黄濑很喜欢欢爱青峰去吻他，有时还会向青峰讨吻。

因为顾及黄濑接下来还有一场戏青峰没做第二次，待黄濑穿好衣服后青峰把他紧紧地抱在怀里。黄濑环住青峰的腰微微抬头去吻青峰，青峰的舌头很软吻起来很舒服有甜丝丝的味道。

青峰告诉黄濑刚刚那个剧本是他编的，一会儿拍戏时不能照那个演，黄濑笑道你就那么饥渴。

灰崎趴在门口去进去也不是不进去也不是，干脆帮他们看门了，省的别人不小心进门撞见活色生香的场面就不好了。

青峰创立了一个奢侈品品牌“AK”，他想着等黄濑演累了淡出娱乐圈以后他们也不至于断了收入来源。

黄濑三十岁时宣布退出演艺圈，同年他和青峰去美国结了婚。青峰的父母得知消息后没有反对，他们很喜欢黄濑，也尊重儿子的选择。黄濑的父母更是开放，还开玩笑道终于把凉太嫁出去了。

婚后青峰就立志于造孩运动，造孩当然不可能，不过这到成为了冠冕堂皇上黄濑的理由。

黄濑喜欢和青峰一起在海边看落日，青峰会从身边揽住他，他们在最后一缕余晖里交换一个甜腻的吻。只要有青峰在身边黄濑就特别安心，那是从二十岁就养成的习惯。

青峰有机会就会把黄濑圈在怀里，算是占有欲在作祟，也可以说是保护欲。他这辈子没像珍惜黄濑一样珍惜过其他东西，他时至今日没找到比黄濑还值得珍惜的东西。

END

2015.11.20 05:38@Louring_Daiki


	11. 【青黄】Stay With Me Forever

大学毕业典礼结束后的那天晚上黄濑拉着黑子去了酒吧，托黄濑的福这已经是黑子第N次出没这家店了。 

一进门黄濑便热情地同酒店老板打招呼，这家店并不像繁华地带那些个酒吧放着杂乱无章听着就心烦的DJ舞曲，也没有漫天闪烁的各色灯光和在舞池里疯狂扭动紧贴在一起的男男女女，这里像是个24小时营业的休闲咖啡厅。 

酒吧老板和这店一样独具特色，老板的名字叫火神大我，是个有着火红色头发三十岁左右的男人。从面相上看火神并不像是一个容易交往的人，然而事实却截然相反。火神不仅厨艺好，为人也十分友善，他甚至为了黑子特意在菜单上加进了奶昔套餐。 

同黄濑扯了几句闲话后火神便走去吧台前给黄濑和黑子调制饮品。火神酒吧的生意并不好，一则是因为店面开在街头小巷客流量少，二则是因为火神经常一时兴起跑到世界各地旅行，小店时常莫名其妙地关门闭客。火神闲来无事就炒炒股票，大概是来财有方挣了不少便开了个小店自娱自乐。 

“黄濑君这次又是为什么事烦恼？”黑子啄了口奶昔的模样被站在吧台擦玻璃杯的火神瞥见了，火神低声念叨了句“真可爱”传到了黄濑和黑子这边。 

火神忙完店里的打扫工作就坐了过来，黄濑和黑子讨论的大致内容他都听到了，黄濑无非是烦恼大学之后的去向问题。 

“黄濑你之前不是拍过写真吗？”火神又递给黑子一杯奶昔后坐到黑子身侧的沙发上，“你没想过做职业模特？” 

黄濑闻言愣了一下，他没想到火神这样看起来大大咧咧的人竟然能察觉到他的心思。黄濑一直很喜欢模特这个职业，他自信自己的先天条件不错，可真要把模特当职业做却又有些顾忌。 

“我认识一个模样界响当当的人物，”火神边说边观察黄濑的神态变化，黄濑一听到火神这话脸色突然低沉了些许，火神赶紧改口道，“不过以你的性子大概不愿意靠这个关系。”

“谢谢小火神的好意。”黄濑笑了笑，他的确不想借助别人去实现理想。打篮球也是，做模特也是，他目前取得的所以成就都是靠自己的汗水换来的。 

“不过以你的条件完全可以去申请做时装秀的模特，”火神帮黄濑出了个主意，“当年我那个黑皮死党随便一试就成了，黄濑你可比他帅多了，指定有戏。” 

黄濑听完火神的话后向要参展巴黎时装周的很多家服装品牌公司发去了简历，没想到真被火神说中了，好几家公司都Email回信说黄濑的形象十分符合他们公司这期的新品，希望可以合作。 

黄濑心跳极快，他用发颤的右手向下滑动着鼠标，看到有“FATAL ATTRACRION”署名的回信后不由自主地屏住了呼吸。 

F&A致命诱惑是一款专为魅力男士打造时尚服饰，绿间真太郎是其旗下的首席设计师。每次巴黎时装周的走秀F&A都是压轴出场，模特界著名的酷冷型男青峰大辉目前也只为F&A走秀。 

点开Email看到“Congratulation”后黄濑只觉得自己大概是在做梦，他用力揉了揉眼睛又看了一眼电脑屏幕，这才敢相信自己真的被录用了。 

同那个人的距离又进了一步，这算不算上天的恩赐？ 

黑子和火神在火神店里为黄濑办了一个小型的欢送会，之后他们陪黄濑去了机场。在候机时黄濑见气氛有些低沉便半开玩笑半认真地拉起黑子的手放进火神的大手掌里笑道，“以后小黑子就拜托小火神照顾了，虽然小火神是个大叔不过把小黑子交给小火神我很放心。”

火神大咧咧地握紧黑子的手道，“那是当然。” 

“黄濑君要是在巴黎混不下去了就赶紧回来，你这么蠢一个人在那边我表示很不放心。”黑子说完后喝了从火神点里一路拿到机场的奶昔。

“我知道小黑子你在担心我，”黄濑伸手揉了揉黑子的头发，“我会照顾好自己的。” 

“黄濑君真自恋。”黑子默默地吐槽了一句。 

和黑子、火神告别后黄濑便登机了，他望着窗外的云海愣神，第一次有机会离偶像青峰大辉这么近让他难以平复激动的心情。

黄濑国中时偶然在一本时尚杂志上看到了青峰拍的写真，那时青峰才二十四岁还没去法国发展，在日本也只是一个不知名的小模特。可黄濑第一眼就崇拜上了青峰，他崇拜青峰身上那种唯我独尊的霸气。从那以后他便一直把青峰当成偶像，默默地陪着青峰走过了八年的时光。

F&A公司那边怕黄濑人生地不熟的便派了一个粉色头发漂亮的女生来接机，女孩子也是日本人。 

“黄濑君你好，我是桃井五月，请多多关照。”女孩子见黄濑推着旅行箱出了机场走过来迎道，“黄濑君真的很帅气，我还以为寄过来的照片是经过处理的呢。” 

“桃井小姐你好，见到你很高兴。”黄濑绅士地伸出手，下飞机之前还担心接应的人若是不会日语的话会不会见面后语言不同会不会很尴尬。 

五月笑着同黄濑握了手后道，“如果不介意的话我可以叫你‘小黄’吗？” 

“我不介意，桃井小姐请随意。” 

“在时装周结束之前你就由我负责了，所以不用同我客气，如果有什么问题或是需要什么东西就直接跟我说。”五月说罢拿起手机凑到黄濑身边，“来拍张照片吧，我要羡慕死我的那群闺蜜们。” 

黄濑屈膝凑到五月脸旁同五月拍了张照片，拍好照片后五月突然想起了一件事，“小黄你今年才二十二岁吧？真的好年轻，比阿大整整小了十岁呢。我今年二十八，是小黄的姐姐哦。” 

把黄濑领到公司安排好的酒店房间后五月就离开了，黄濑洗个澡吃了点东西后便躺下休息为明天的第一次练习养精蓄锐。

青峰洗过澡后刚躺在客厅沙发上想享受一下走秀前寥寥无几的休闲时光看会儿NBA重播，手机就接二连三的响了好几声。不出意料，果然是五月发来的短信。

“阿大你打赌输了哦，小黄的照片没P过，真人超帅！有照片为证。” 

青峰盯着五月和黄濑的自拍照看了颇久，这个黄濑看上去的确很帅，也没有那种病态的娘感。怪不得火神为了黄濑专门打电话过来让他照顾一下黄濑，火神的性取向他知道，只是不知道火神的品味如此之高。 

“还有，明天就要开始排练了，阿大请务必不要再耍大牌不来排练。” 

青峰并不喜欢电子产品，手机对他来说只是个通讯工具，因而他打字的速度比起五月慢极了。好不容易把“啧啧，五月你可真啰嗦”这几个字打好，五月又发来了好几条消息。 青峰嫌烦把短信发送出去后就将手机往茶几上一丢，五月会说的无非就那么几句，从小听到大青峰都倒背如流了。 

对于黄濑这个人青峰原本兴趣并不高，黄濑无非就是个大学刚毕业想在模特界闯出点名堂的小屁孩。若不是火神说黄濑是他非常重要的人好一顿求他，他才不会蹚这滩浑水自找麻烦。火神同他说这个黄濑凉太从初中就开始崇拜他，可笑的是他八年前在日本完全没有名气，这个黄濑凉太怎么可能知道自己这号人物？再怎么说，扯谎也该扯个靠谱的。 

第二天青峰难得早起，他穿了身单调的白色衬衫和做旧牛仔裤便出了门。 不出所料，青峰在F&A公司总部会议室里被绿间好一顿吐槽衣品太差都给他的品牌丢人了，他不屑地转着圆珠笔，绿间的话左耳朵进左耳朵出，都没经过青峰的大脑。 

幸亏绿间的助手高尾跑来跟绿间探讨马上要上市的新品岔开了话题，否则青峰都怕耳朵里长茧子。

没过一会儿，青峰的死对头灰崎祥吾也到了。青峰坐在沙发上岔开双腿依在沙发上闭目养神，灰崎见青峰完全不屌他轻笑了一声。

“青峰大少爷这次怎么一反常态跑来排练了，我可没看错吧？”灰崎走到青峰面前用脚上擦的锃亮的黑皮鞋踢了踢青峰的休闲鞋，“还以为可以过上几天清净日子，真是可惜啊。”

“灰崎你小子皮又松了是不是？”青峰睁开藏青色的眼睛瞪着灰崎，灰崎悄悄地后撤了一步，“想打架我随时奉陪。”

“得，我给您老让地儿还不成？”灰崎撸了撸头上的几串小辫子，“老大不小的人了张口闭口干仗，俗不俗啊。”

灰崎绕过青峰坐到离青峰最远的沙发上，他突然想到一件事，“我知道了，青峰你是不是看上了今年新来的那个模特黄濑凉太才特意跑来训练的？”

“我看不揍你一顿你还真就不老实了。”青峰活动了一下手腕刚想起身朝灰崎那边走，门口便传来了五月和黄濑有说有笑的声音。

青峰听到后赶紧放下拳头坐回沙发上，灰崎见青峰这模样知道自己猜的八九不离十了，便笑道，“原来你好这口，怪不得这些年你都不碰女人。行了，哥们这次指定帮你把这个黄濑凉太搞到手。”

青峰刚想回嘴黄濑就跟在五月身后走进了会议室。也不知道是不是机缘巧合，青峰坐在入门后右侧的沙发区，而黄濑进门后恰巧就往右侧看了一眼便同青峰四目相汇了。

青峰本来就好奇是什么人物能让火神动心了，自然不躲闪目光一直盯着这个黄濑凉太。黄濑一开始以为青峰会回避一下，谁知青峰竟然一直盯着他看，黄濑赶紧移开目光走过去同绿间打招呼。

灰崎翘着二郎腿饶有兴趣地盯着青峰和黄濑，越看越觉得这两人可真登对。青峰在手下呆了也有四年多，虽然青峰看不惯他他却真把青峰当成兄弟，既然青峰好不容易看上眼了一个人灰崎自然是要尽全力帮青峰把黄濑追到手。

“小黄，这位是绿间真太郎，我们公司的首席设计师。”五月拉着黄濑走到绿间和高尾面前介绍道，“旁边这位是高尾和成，小绿的助手。”

黄濑赶紧一一同绿间、高尾握了手，在偶像青峰面前他不自觉地紧张起来说话也有些颤音，还好并没有很明显。他同绿间、高尾鞠了一躬道，“日后还请多多指教。”

绿间用手托了托眼镜架，他上下打量着黄濑。当时决定是否录取黄濑时绿间投的是反对票，他觉得黄濑只是个刚毕业的大学生，没有成熟男人身上那种让人一触碰就会无法自拔的魅力。多亏高尾说应该给年轻人一个机会，当年青峰还不是这样走过来的。绿间反驳说“青峰本来就少年老成，就算穿衣再怎么没品他身上还是有一股强烈的无法泯灭的男人味”，却因为耳根子软破格录用了黄濑。

“我不想泼你冷水，”绿间语气有些严肃，就算黄濑是新人他也不会因此放宽要求，“只是现在的你身上并没有符合我设计理念的气质，所以在接下来的一个月封闭训练里如果你达不到标准就不能上台走秀。”

“喂，”五月尴尬地扯了扯绿间小声道，“小绿怎么能说这样……”

“我会努力的。”虽然听到绿间刚刚的话黄濑心凉了半截，可转念一想到如今为止还没有一件事是他黄濑凉太无法做到的，他喜欢挑战。黄濑平复了心情认真道，“如果一个月后我做不到会自动退出。”

五月见黄濑没生气松了口气，赶紧拉着黄濑去了灰崎那边。黄濑偷偷往青峰那头看了一眼，竟然又对上了青峰的目光，他迅速转开头。

“小黄，这位是我们F&A公司的CEO灰崎先生。”五月向黄濑介绍道，“如果小黄在这次秀上表现出色的话灰崎先生可能就会同你签约做我们公司旗下的专属model，很期待小黄加入我们。”

“灰崎祥吾，”灰崎很绅士地起身握住黄濑的手道，“我欣赏你身上独特的气质，期待你的表现，黄濑君。”

青峰见黄濑同灰崎在那边唠个不停有些不爽，心想黄濑这小子明明是火神拜托他帮忙照顾灰崎祥吾凑个狗屁热闹，他心气莫名的不顺便随便找了个借口起身道，“我出去买饮料，你们谁喝？”

黄濑一听青峰要出去心里有点急，他想都没想便道，“青峰前辈我同你一起去买。”

黄濑这话到是让在场的所有人都惊讶了一下。青峰那爷爷不亲奶奶不爱的冷脸一般人不敢主动搭话，更别提和青峰两个人待在一起了。可他们没想到黄濑竟然有这胆子想和青峰单独相处，绿间突然对黄濑的看法有所改观。

青峰瞥了眼黄濑，心气到是顺了很多，他右手拎起牛仔外套搭在肩上道了句，“想跟就跟来，哪那么多废话。”

黄濑跟五月、灰崎道了歉后便去追青峰。青峰走到电梯前等黄濑，黄濑追上去后青峰一言不发地走进了电梯里。

“青峰前辈你好，我叫……”黄濑恭敬地站在青峰对面向青峰自我介绍，青峰不耐烦地打断了黄濑的话，“黄濑凉太。刚刚听了N遍早记住了。”

黄濑想起网上对青峰评价是史上最嫌麻烦星人再加上自带“生人勿近”的高冷气场，今天一见真的是超级符合，不过黄濑却觉得青峰并没有看上去那么难以相处。他突然握住青峰的手道，“可以叫你‘小青峰’吗？”

青峰闻言皱了皱眉，也不知道这个黄毛小子哪来的勇气敢跟他套近乎。他甩了甩手，黄濑完全没有意识到自己这举动的冒失反而握的更紧了。青峰完全拿黄濑没辙了，他一个三十多岁的大老爷们也不好和一个二十才刚出头比自己小上十岁的小屁孩发脾气，他道，“你爱叫什么就叫什么，先把手松开。”

“以后还请小青峰多多指教。”青峰瞥了眼黄濑，黄濑讲这话时脸上满是笑容，青峰心头突然一紧莫名的有些不爽，也不知为什么。

说实话黄濑长得的确不赖，至少青峰看到他第一眼到是挺喜欢的。黄濑的帅气是那种充满阳光的feel，让人会产生想要靠近的欲望。青峰意识到自己又不自觉地把目光投在黄濑身上久久没移开后赶紧转过头目视前方，黄濑似乎有种无法抗拒的吸引力，让人没法将目光从他身上挪开。

“小青峰，”黄濑见青峰往公司门外走无意识地握住青峰的手，刚刚五月带他来公司时大致介绍了一下公司大楼的结构，还特意强调说F&A公司最人性化的一点就是一个百宝箱似的应有尽有的超市。黄濑提醒道，“公司一楼不是有超市吗？”

青峰闻言愣了一下，他也不知道自己为什么会无意识地往门外走，难道是想和黄濑独处时间长一点？这也太可笑了吧，才认识黄濑几分钟怎么可能有那种想法。

“我想出去透透气，你不想跟来就回去。”说罢青峰就迈开步子走进自动旋转门里。

黄濑一着急赶紧跟在青峰身后钻进门里，因为惯性不小心整个人都撞上了青峰。青峰下意识地转身护住黄濑，趴在青峰怀里的黄濑有些尴尬，幸好青峰确认黄濑没事后就立刻松了手，可黄濑还是觉得自己在青峰面前太过冒失坏了第一印象。

“对不起小青峰，我刚刚有些心急。”黄濑身上只穿了件薄单衣，因为想着一路坐车不会冷便没穿太厚，只是这一出公司门外到觉得身上有些凉。不过黄濑没有表现地太明显，他跟在青峰身后站在人行横道前等绿灯。

青峰转过头来看向身后的黄濑，黄濑说的这话在青峰听起来很奇怪。青峰皱了皱眉，到没生气，只是有些不解，“你急什么？”

“还以为小青峰刚刚想把我甩掉。”黄濑对上青峰那藏青色的眸子没有了第一次时的紧张感，他朝青峰笑了笑道，“我很崇拜小青峰，所以想和崇拜的人在一起。”

崇拜这词对青峰来说有点陌生，青峰不大能体会到“崇拜”是蕴含了怎样的感情。不过黄濑说“想和崇拜的人在一起”，难道崇拜就是喜欢的委婉表达？

青峰凑近了黄濑，他们离得有些太近了以至于黄濑都能感觉到青峰低沉的呼吸声。黄濑瞪大了眼睛看着青峰，不知道青峰接下来是要做什么。青峰扫视了一周发现了黄濑身后就是红绿灯柱子，他就势把黄濑推到电线杆子上，抬起右臂横在黄濑头顶挑了挑眉道，“喜欢我？”

黄濑哪料到青峰会把他壁咚电线杆上，不过若是论喜不喜欢青峰的话他没法否定，对于崇拜的人当然喜欢了，否则也不可能崇拜那么久吧。

不过这种喜欢只是简简单单地对偶像的崇拜那种程度上的喜欢。

黄濑迎着青峰的目光点了点头，青峰见状收回右臂琢磨着火神原来是单恋黄濑？事情似乎变得有些麻烦了，兄弟喜欢的人说喜欢自己，这烂摊子青峰懒得参合。不过他准备把黄濑的话原封不动地告诉火神，省的日后闹得他们兄弟翻脸。

绿灯不知什么时候亮了，青峰见黄濑没跟上来便伸手握住了黄濑的手往前走。这条路是主车道，行人通行的绿灯时间短，青峰是怕剩下的时间走不到路对面才去拉黄濑的手。黄濑的手冰凉，青峰的手掌心却是温热的。

恰好在绿灯变红时青峰和黄濑过了道，青峰把肩上的外套丢给黄濑后又一个人走在前头。黄濑穿上青峰的外套心里很暖，虽然青峰示人的形象一直是偏冷酷范的可黄濑总觉得青峰骨子里是温柔的，今日一见果真没失望。

青峰和黄濑再次回到会议室时会议室里已经来了不少模特了，五月见青峰回来了跑过去责备道，“阿大你是飞回日本买喝的了吗，大家都在等你回来。”

青峰“啧啧”两声没反驳，他就买了六盒香蕉牛奶只够绿间高尾这些人分的，没想到刚走了一会儿就来了这么多人。

黄濑给绿间、高尾、五月和灰崎一人分了一盒，回到青峰身边时购物袋里就剩两盒香蕉牛奶了。刚来的模特里大多都是有些名气的，但同F&A签约了的模特只有青峰和一个叫Kim的有着小麦色皮肤的混血模特。

“不给哥们一盒？”Kim直接伸手去拿购物袋里的饮料，他和青峰关系不错，所以同青峰相处起来也比较随意。

“黄濑，你的。”青峰无视了Kim把一盒香蕉牛奶丢给黄濑，自己拿起最后一盒掰下吸管插进去喝了一口。

黄濑见Kim看自己的表情有些怒意，他知道这个Kim比起自己算是有名气的前辈，青峰刚刚的举动似乎有贬低Kim抬高他的意味。

“Kim前辈，这盒您喝吧。”黄濑走到青峰身边把香蕉牛奶递给了Kim，Kim撇了黄濑一眼一把拿走了香蕉牛奶。

“Kim，”青峰叫住Kim，他可看不惯这种前辈欺负后辈的戏码，“在我没动手前把东西还给黄濑。”

黄濑见青峰一副要打架的模样赶紧道，“小青峰没关系的，我不太喜欢喝这种口味的牛奶。”

Kim闻言得意洋洋地晃了晃手里的饮料，“你看，他都亲口说了不想喝你还给他撑什么腰啊，青峰？，这个就当是那小子孝敬我的好了，真是便宜他了。”

黄濑拦住已经抬起胳膊准备抡拳头的青峰，他没想到青峰为了后辈竟然不惜与同事打架。他赶紧开玩笑道，“小青峰不是最讨厌麻烦事了吗？”

青峰看了眼黄濑心里窝火。他不是经常冲动的类型，只是刚来巴黎做模特时他挨了不少冷眼，这种被前辈鄙视的感觉他曾体会过。青峰把自己手里已经喝了一口的香蕉牛奶塞给黄濑，似乎没觉得有什么不妥，“你喝我的。”

黄濑有些发愣，喝青峰喝过的饮料他到是不介意，只是他知道青峰最喜欢喝这种牛奶了，青峰怎么舍得让他喝？

青峰见黄濑一脸十分迷惑的表情怕黄濑误会，他装作随口一说的模样道，“说过请你喝东西，我不会食言。”

黄濑笑嘻嘻地看着一脸认真的青峰，从各种媒体上也听说过青峰是个从不食言的人。他咬住青峰用过的吸管，心想错过刚刚青峰用吸管喝奶的画面实在太可惜了。

灰崎望着青峰和黄濑这小两口凑在一起可真养眼，心想着他绝对要助青峰一臂之力让青峰把黄濑这个漂亮老婆拐回家。再怎么说青峰也算他灰崎祥吾手下的功臣，F&A品牌之所以这么有名一则是绿间的设计别具一格，二则是青峰在T台上把衣服穿出了正真的“致命诱惑”的味道。

青峰听黄濑吸吸管的声音判断黄濑大概快把香蕉牛奶喝光了有些着急。青峰此生算是无欲无求就那么点儿爱好，这香蕉牛奶算是为数不多的好爱之一。他右手揽住黄濑的右肩膀脸凑到黄濑脸旁，左手捏住香蕉牛奶的盒身将吸管从黄濑嘴里抽出来后一口吸光最后一点儿牛奶底。

五月一直往青峰和黄濑那边看，她忍青峰很久了。五月知道青峰喜欢喝香蕉牛奶喜欢到无语的地步，她从半年前开始禁止青峰再喝香蕉牛奶，她发现青峰一碰到香蕉牛奶智商就悬崖式的下跌。

五月走到青峰身边掐了一下青峰硬邦邦的胳膊在他耳边低语道，“阿大你是在性骚扰小黄吗？”

青峰不满地瞪了一眼五月，把右臂从黄濑右肩上撤了回来。青峰没觉得有什么不妥，他又不是活雷锋，白白出去跑一趟买了牛奶自己还没喝到多少有点不爽。若是别的饮料他也不至于恬不知耻地喝掉送出去的东西，可香蕉牛奶对于他来说几乎是等同于小龙虾一样的存在。

黄濑没觉得青峰的举动有什么奇怪的，朋友之间勾肩搭背什么的很正常。他到是很庆幸这么快就同青峰熟络起来了。

“空了。”青峰把香蕉牛奶的空盒从黄濑手里抽出来在他面前晃了晃，说罢，青峰揉了揉黄濑的头发略有愧疚道，“之后赔你买一箱。”

灰崎见人到的差不多便说了正事。因为接下来要进行为期一个月的封闭训练，灰崎走人脉关系在度假村里安排好了酒店，在这一个月里所有走台的模特都要进行训练。

听到他和黄濑被安排在一间房间时青峰皱了眉，他独处惯了不愿与人同居，就算黄濑给他的第一印象还不错。

五月见青峰那副样子就知道青峰心里在想什么，她凑到青峰身旁耳语道，“阿大别耍大牌，可不能让记者抓到把柄借机写你绯闻火一把。再说你都答应阿火会照顾小黄了，绝对不能食言。”

所有人各自回去准备下午五点集合，长途车队开了将近三个小时的车才到度假村。

黄濑跟在青峰身后上了电梯。

黄濑的行李不多，只有一个背包，而青峰嫌麻烦干脆就没拿行李。他们的房间在四楼403，有独立的客厅和厨房，同公寓没太大差别。可问题是这么大的房间只有一张大床，黄濑在房间里环顾了一圈，了解到这个事实后有些尴尬。他不介意睡在沙发上，只是安排住宿的人未免有些马虎。

“你先坐着，我去问问五月怎么回事。”青峰拿起手机站到客厅阳台外面打电话。

黄濑走到厨房掀开了冰箱门，里面竟然有很多食材。黄濑上大学以后就便独自一人生活，做饭这样的事他已经习以为常了，味道虽然不怎么样却足以填饱肚子。青峰看起来并不会料理，这到让黄濑颇为庆幸，这样一来青峰大概没立场嫌弃自己的手艺。

青峰给五月打完电话后又给远在日本的火神打了一个，火神还是老样子，手机不离手，没响几声就接了起来。

“哟，可真难得，青峰你竟然主动给我打电话。”火神语气有些得意的上扬音，青峰听到电话那头传来“火神君我先走了”的声音。

“火神，我不想打击你，不过有些话我必须告诉你。”青峰的话说的很认真，他视火神为对手亦是朋友。他们的友情算是打出来的，从初识的第一场街头篮球到大学各自带队打联赛，篮球维系了他们之间超过五年的兄弟情。“你的暗恋对象喜欢的人是我。”

“青峰你这句话说的可真欠揍。”火神骂咧咧地道了句，“哲也怎么可能喜欢你？我不是故意说不好听的，他大概连青峰大辉是谁都不知道。”

“哲也是谁？”青峰没想到火神口里会突然蹦出一个陌生的名字，火神难到是脚踩两条船？“不是你亲口说黄濑是你非常重要的人？”

火神闻言知道青峰是误会了，他笑骂道，“青峰你还真是个aho峰，恋人最铁的哥们你说重不重要？”

“哈？”青峰这才发现自己误会了火神和黄濑的关系，对火神说出刚刚那些话简直不能再蠢了。

“再说，我要是不说黄濑是很重要的人你会答应帮忙照顾他？”火神觉得还是有必要解释一下，“哲也很在意黄濑这个朋友，我自然要帮一把。不过话又说回来，青峰你看上去似乎很在意黄濑？怎么，见一面就喜欢上黄濑了？”

“胡扯，”青峰点了支烟抽了一口后开口道，“火神，我和你不是一种人。”

“你只是没遇到合适的人，何况你一个三十多岁的老爷们至今没碰过女人吧？”火神也点了支烟，你同青峰打电话时总愿意抽支烟，“你敢说你不是gay？”

青峰吐了口烟，他依着间隔阳台和室内的玻璃门道了句，“多管闲事。”

“嘿，你别不知好赖，我这是为你好。”火神把烟在烟灰缸里捻灭，他想起来黑子说不喜欢他身上的烟味。“找个恋人吧，青峰，找个人约束自己是件挺幸福的事。你不会是想一个人在没有人气的空房子里呆一辈子吧？”

青峰品品火神话里话外的意思，他道，“你想劝我和黄濑在一起？”

“我可没提黄濑，是你联想到他了吧。”火神笑了，虽然他知道青峰不是会一见钟情的人，不过若是青峰和黄濑在一起也算是件好事。青峰的性子他再了解不过，看上去不好相处事实上却是个老好人。“你能和黄濑在一起当然是最好的结果，黄濑是个好孩子，他若是愿意跟你这个大叔是你赚到了。”

青峰走进客厅把烟头捻进烟灰缸里，他见黄濑围着一个有黄色小鸡图案的围裙在开放式厨房里走来走去心头莫名有种奇怪的感觉。他冲火神到了句“再联系”后便挂断了电话。

黄濑不知道青峰什么时候走到了吧台餐桌前，他转身摆餐具时看到突然凑近的青峰吓了一跳。青峰有些尴尬，刚刚离黄濑很近，黄濑的呼吸都能感觉到。

“只有一张床是酒店这边的失误。我一直一个人住一间，经理才按惯例给我安排了独间。”青峰见黄濑后撤了一步，为了破解这尴尬的气氛他转移话题道，“你若是不想和我同住明天让他们再安排一间，今夜所有房间都住满了只能将就一下，我睡沙发。”

“换屋子很麻烦吧？”黄濑听五月说最近各家服饰公司都在进行集训，仅这度假村就住进了三家公司的模特和工作人员，酒店房间很紧张，房间是好不容易才安排妥当的。“小青峰若是不介意的不换也无所谓，再者论辈分是该我睡沙发的。”

“我倒无所谓。”青峰走进厨房，他见黄濑炒了几盘没有油水的青菜看上去没有食欲。青峰在饮食上是“无肉不欢”的类型，能保持让男人羡慕女人爱慕的完美身材是因为青峰主要吃牛肉。

黄濑见青峰走进厨房以为他要帮自己打下手，他道，“小青峰帮忙把芹菜洗了……诶？”

青峰径直走到冰箱前拿出了两块牛排、洋葱、鸡蛋和意大利面，黄濑将炒好是西红柿炒鸡蛋装盘后就被青峰挤到一旁了。他见青峰这样子似乎要做牛排，“小青峰，你不和我一起吃吗？”

“我像兔子吗，黄濑？”青峰把洋葱剥好用水冲干净后放到菜板上，他把手臂伸到黄濑面前，“挽一下。”

黄濑走到青峰身边帮青峰挽了袖子，青峰又得寸进尺地要黄濑帮他为围裙。黄濑把自己身上的围裙脱了下来，既然青峰不吃他做的菜那再多做他自己吃不了就浪费了。

虽然有些不爽不过黄濑还是把围裙套在了青峰身上，青峰手湿没法系围裙带子黄濑只好从正面贴着青峰的身子环住青峰的腰帮他系。青峰肩膀很宽，怀抱大到能把黄濑圈在怀里，再加上比黄濑稍稍高一点，黄濑为了看见青峰身后的围裙带子只能贴着青峰从他肩头看过去。

黄濑抱上来时青峰心头突然产生了一种他从未体会过的心情，那感觉不坏，他也并不排斥黄濑靠近他。

青峰想看黄濑的表情，他扭头时略微干燥的嘴唇蹭到了黄濑白皙的侧脸，不过黄濑专注于系带子没注意到。黄濑身上有一种体香，不是花花草草的香味，是一种闻起来很舒服的味道。青峰突然有一丝错觉，找个人陪的滋味似乎不坏。

“大功告成。”黄濑扯开身子退后几步看了眼穿着小黄鸡的青峰，怎么看都有一种十分违和的感觉，看起来很好笑。不过黄濑没敢在青峰面前光明正大的笑，他憋着笑道，“小青峰要是想自己做东西吃一会儿可别后悔，我黄濑小厨的手艺可是超棒的。”

黄濑说这话也就是给自己涨涨面子，他炒菜的手艺并不好，味道其实就只是凑合。不过青峰公然看不起他的菜让黄濑颇为不爽，他把自己炒好的菜摆到吧台餐桌上后就盯着在煎牛排的青峰看。不过让黄濑大吃一惊的是青峰的动作十分娴熟，有几分大厨的架势，虽然围着小黄鸡围裙却似乎没给面前这个帅气的男人减分。

黄濑有点郁闷了，本来还想让青峰尝尝他的手艺，可青峰大概完全看不上这几盘被炒的东倒西歪的菜吧。

青峰把牛排装盘后又从冰箱里拿了瓶红酒，他把两盘牛排中的一盘递给黄濑时黄濑很有骨气地没接。青峰轻声笑了一下，心想“这小子还挺傲气”。

“你不吃牛排？”青峰见黄濑很不服气地闷头吃那几盘青菜，黄濑毕竟比他小了十岁，还是孩子气。

“不吃。”青峰煎的牛排闻起来实在太香了，里面还有意大利面和煎蛋。黄濑很想尝尝青峰的手艺怎么样，可他不想这么狼狈地妥协。

黄濑在夹西红柿炒鸡蛋里的鸡蛋块时青峰突然下筷子把鸡蛋夺走了，他吃了口道，“没想象中那么难吃。”

黄濑知道青峰这是给自己个台阶下，他伸出双手把青峰左手叉着切好的牛排的叉子拉到嘴边一口吃掉了那块牛排。黄濑没想到青峰的厨艺这么好，牛排的味道恰到好处，不过他还是装作一般般的表情道，“凑合吧。”

黄濑嘴里说着凑合却一直伸舌头舔唇边的酱汁，青峰也不拆穿黄濑，他见黄濑唇角沾着的酱汁黄濑没舔干净便伸手去帮黄濑抹掉了。可抹完后青峰才发现这个动作太过暧昧，即使是男人之间也说不过去。

黄濑只是稍稍愣了一下，下一秒他就像没发生过这件事一样把青峰给自己做的牛排拿到了面前，他笑道，“没想到小青峰这么贤惠，以后的饭都交给小青峰来做好了。”

饭后黄濑刷了碗后看了会儿电视节目，等青峰洗好澡从浴室里出来后黄濑也进去洗了个澡。黄濑下身裹着浴巾走出来拿换洗的内裤，青峰躺在沙发上有意无意地瞥到了黄濑白皙的后背以及算不上发达却很完美的胸腹肌肉以及让人浮想联翩的马甲线和人鱼线。

青峰嗓子莫名地有些发紧，他咳嗽了两声移开了视线。比起青峰黄濑更坦然，他似乎完全没有意识到即使是两个男人住在一起也不该如此坦诚相见。青峰本来并不会对男人想入非非，可火神说了一堆奇怪的话让青峰对自己的性向开始产生怀疑。

黄濑从卧室里抱着一床被走到客厅，幸好黄濑换上了睡衣，要不然青峰怕看多了黄濑的裸体今晚就睡不着了。

“你去睡床。”青峰把被和枕头从黄濑怀里抽出来道，他躺好后见黄濑还不进屋睡觉有些不耐烦。他可不想被黄濑当成仗势欺人的前辈，虽然嫌麻烦不过答应火神的他绝不少做，青峰闭上眼睛道，“别站这打扰我睡觉。”

黄濑知道青峰是刀子嘴豆腐心，他蹲下身在青峰的脸侧轻声道，“晚安。”

黄濑进屋后很久青峰都没睡着。

第二天一早酒店经理同青峰黄濑真诚地道歉后便又安排了一房间，403室是酒店经理按照青峰的喜好布置的，日常用品和冰箱里的食材也是专为青峰准备的。黄濑了解了这个情况后便主动搬到了经理在酒店五楼安排的新房间。

之后训练时青峰一次也没出现过，在度假村呆了大半个月黄濑和青峰没再见过面，不过黄濑这些日子到是和Kim混熟了。

离训练结束只剩一周了，黄濑走台的气质也得到了很大提升。每次练习结束后黄濑就跑去找高尾，绿间一见黄濑和高尾聊的热火朝天就会冷不丁说一句，“黄濑你缠着高尾做什么，你不是喜欢青峰吗？”

“我对小青峰只是崇拜偶像的那种喜欢。”黄濑和绿间、高尾混熟络了以后就经常跑来绿间的设计室，他觉得绿间设计衣服时的模样特别帅气。

高尾闻言调侃道，“那对我是想恋爱的喜欢？”

绿间闻言眉毛一挑，语调虽然没变却能听出不悦，“高尾你过来干活，黄濑你没事就回去。”

黄濑背着绿间朝高尾做了个鬼脸，用口型对高尾说了句“小绿间吃醋了”后便回了酒店。坐电梯上五楼时竟然遇见了好久没见的青峰，黄濑一时之间也不知道同青峰说什么，他们其实并不很熟。

天知道黄濑第一次同青峰见面时是鼓起了多大勇气才敢把青峰当成朋友处，可这些天和Kim聊天无意间聊起青峰黄濑才知道，青峰同他距离就是天与地的差别，唯有仰视才看得到。

黄濑按好五楼后就尴尬地站在原地，他背对着青峰不知道说什么。虽然青峰一直没有去训练却一直待在度假村里，晚上他会去酒吧和Kim喝酒。也不知Kim是怎么跟黄濑混熟的，不过青峰听到Kim说黄濑长相好、性格好还特别善谈有趣，想同黄濑提出交往试试时青峰心里莫名的不爽。

青峰一直在等黄濑挑起话题，可黄濑像是静止在原地里一样一言不发。青峰突然有点火大，他把黄濑的左胳膊往自己身旁拉，黄濑没有防备整个人都撞进了青峰的怀里。

“小青峰你做什么？”黄濑莫名其妙地看了眼一脸怒意的青峰问道。

青峰脸色阴沉，他拉着黄濑下了电梯后便往403走，“这些天你不来找我反倒跟Kim混熟了？”

“是小青峰完全不露面吧。”黄濑觉得青峰有点好笑，他的话听起来像是吃醋了一样，可青峰为什么要吃自己和Kim的醋？难道是青峰喜欢Kim？

青峰到是没法反驳黄濑这话，他沉默了一会儿道，“那以后天天见面，你定个时间。”

“那到也不用吧……”黄濑吓了一跳，好久没见面见面了之后青峰突然就对他提出了这么一个莫名其妙的请求，这让黄濑有点措手不及。“小青峰那么忙，我不好打扰小青峰。”

说实话黄濑对于偶像的崇拜是停留在“可远观而不可亵玩焉”的境界上的，青峰对他来说算是精神层面的一个支柱，见到真人后黄濑又些畏手畏脚。

在青峰看来黄濑这是明摆着拒绝他。若不是那天晚上黄濑同他说了句“晚安”让他一夜未眠青峰也不至于被一个男人搅和的心烦意乱。青峰一个人生活七八年了，他本以为已经习惯了独自一人，可那天晚上和黄濑在一起时他有种回家的感觉。

青峰八年前选择来巴黎做模特时和父母产生了争执，他这一走就是八年。青峰的父母和火神的父母一样都是经商之人，公司做大了想让儿子接管这很正常，可青峰有自己的理想，这才和家里闹翻了。

青峰把黄濑按到在门上，他不觉得自己哪里比不上Kim。可黄濑宁愿和Kim见面都不愿同他见面，青峰没法接受这个事实。他凑近黄濑道，“火神说我们可以试试。”

“试试什么？”虽然被一个男人壁咚在门上挺诡异的，不过黄濑还是乖乖地没反抗。他也不害怕，对上青峰的眸子想知道青峰究竟在想什么。

“试试这样。”青峰弯起右臂压在黄濑头顶的门上，左手轻轻扶着黄濑的侧脸将唇压了上去。

黄濑吃惊地在青峰将唇贴在他嘴唇上的一瞬间就推开了青峰，出乎意料地是青峰没有用力气困住他而是主动放开了黄濑。

“小青峰我不是故意推开你的，”青峰如此绅士没有继续纠缠下去到让黄濑有点不知所措了，他虽然不是gay却意外的不反感青峰的吻。大概是因为源自崇拜的那种喜欢使然吧。“只是突然这样我没做好准备。”

吻了黄濑后青峰感觉不错，接吻这种事他虽然不常做却也没什么忌讳。青峰曾经友情出演过几部电影，也不乏同女演员演吻戏。突然吻黄濑也是想知道同黄濑有没有继续发展下去的可能，若是同他接吻都吻不下去那继续下去就没有意义了。

“觉得恶心？”青峰怕黄濑有所顾忌又后撤了几步，他想知道黄濑跟他接吻后是什么感觉。

黄濑在此之前没想过要和男人在一起，此时青峰的举动明摆着是想和他试试交往一下。黄濑冲着青峰笑了一下，道，“我当做没发生啦，以后和小青峰就是朋友了。”

青峰同黄濑约定了时间，之后的一周他们每天都会见一次面，或是一起打打篮球，或是一起沿着滨海路闲逛。青峰每次下电梯前都要黄濑同他说句晚安，黄濑倒也没吝啬。黄濑就这样算是和青峰也熟络了起来，他们之间的关系很暧昧，比朋友多一分又比恋人少一分。

时装周要登台前青峰一直待在黄濑身边，绿间给青峰设计的衣服所用元素十分大胆，是一件有着豹纹图案的皮大衣。化妆师给青峰上的妆野性十足，青峰将皮衣里面内搭的衬衫扣子解开了三分之一，大半个胸膛都露了出来，看上去充满了诱惑。

绿间这次的设计都是围绕着“野性男人的诱惑”这一主题，黄濑上的妆是偏酷冷系的。黄濑见青峰解开衬衫的模样让人心动到快要产生性欲的地步也想学青峰，青峰见黄濑要伸手解开了胸口的扣子莫名地有些烦躁，“扣上。”

黄濑不知道青峰瞎生什么气说话的语气那么生硬，他回口道，“为什么我不让解开？”

“你是我的，别人不能看。”青峰如今也不准备藏着掖着，和黄濑相处的时间虽然不长可他已经确认了他对黄濑的感情。不管黄濑现在愿不愿意接受，他只是想让黄濑知道他是怎么想的。

“小青峰又和我开玩笑了。”黄濑赶紧笑着拍了拍青峰，他把胸前的扣子扣好道，“这么寂寞就快点找个恋人啊。”

“阿大，你过来一下，小绿想再修饰一下衣服。”五月在黄濑的化妆室外敲了敲门，她没开门进去怕打扰到青峰和黄濑。

青峰在黄濑的额头上落了一个吻，临走前道了句，“我从没跟你开玩笑。”

时装周很快便落幕了，青峰和他身上那套设计毫无疑问又成了这次时装周的焦点话题。有些时尚杂志的用词大胆的很，竟然写出“青峰大辉一出场便让人有种想立刻脱光被他做到高潮的冲动”这样的话。

隔了一周F&A的设计大卖，灰崎特意举办了一场庆功宴party。青峰那天有事来晚了，他一来就问五月黄濑去哪了。

“刚刚看到Kim把小黄叫走了，好像去了别墅后身的花园。”五月说罢调侃道，“阿大怕小黄被Kim拐跑了？”

青峰能感觉到黄濑一直在回避是否要和他交往这件事，可他已经不打算放手了。虽然让比他小十岁的黄濑跟他有些不道德，不过青峰愿意尽他所能去弥补黄濑。

青峰没猜错，Kim果然是在同黄濑表白，他心里有些忐忑，虽然知道概率极小却还是怕黄濑接受Kim的表白。

黄濑背对着青峰，青峰看不清黄濑的表情。

“Kim，我心里已经有喜欢的人了，所以没法接受你的好意。”黄濑说这话时心里全是青峰。青峰是他曾经崇拜的人，也是他现在比朋友更亲密的人，他这些日子想了很多，和青峰在一起他并不觉得有什么不适反倒很开心。

“哈哈，我就知道，可白白暗恋你一场不表白我也不甘心啊。”Kim拍了拍黄濑的肩膀，他很绅士也不准备继续纠缠什么，“之后还是兄弟吧，如果你还能接受我做兄弟的话。不过把憋了这么久的事说出来心情舒畅多了，就这样吧，我先走了。”

黄濑见Kim从别墅后院大门离开了以后便转身往前院走，刚刚收到青峰的短信说青峰已经到了问他在哪。

结果黄濑一转身便看到青峰朝他走过来。

“告诉我黄濑，你喜欢谁？”

黄濑微微抬头将唇贴在了青峰略微干燥的嘴唇上，青峰用双臂环住黄濑的腰加深了这个吻。

和青峰确定关系了以后黄濑搬进了青峰的公寓，黄濑本来是不想这么快就和青峰同居的，他知道自己和青峰之间的差距很大，他不想依靠青峰去走什么捷径。

不过如果不住在一起解决生理需求这件事的确很麻烦，他们都是成年男人，恋人都有了再自己解决似乎有些狼狈。青峰床上的能力很强，人也温柔到无微不至，黄濑很享受和青峰一起高潮的过程。青峰也不会提出一天一次这样无理取闹的请求，他们一般一周做两三次，每次也不会做太多。

和青峰在一起黄濑很幸福，可让青峰不要在事业上帮他也是不可能的事。黄濑不知道为什么，但他总能感觉到青峰似乎对他抱有歉意，青峰总是像照顾一个孩子一样照顾他。

黄濑想要的是同等的地位，他想让青峰也依赖他一些，他想帮青峰分担压力。黄濑去问过五月要怎么做才好，五月说可以试着分开一段时间，给彼此一个调整心情的时间。

黄濑想像绿间一样做设计师为青峰设计衣服，这个领域是青峰所不了解的，青峰能帮他的地方就少了很多。黄濑没跟青峰商量就跑去意大利学习设计，他人到了意大利之后立刻给青峰打了电话。

青峰接通了电话后黄濑突然紧张起来，他怕青峰责怪他自作主张地离开。黄濑小心翼翼道，“小青峰，我们暂时分开一下吧。”

“你在哪？”青峰声音十分低沉，黄濑一听就知道青峰生气了。

“小青峰，我想站在一个能够和你肩并肩的位置上。”黄濑说出了心里话，“我虽然比你小十岁可是我们是恋人啊，我不想被你当做孩子一样照顾，我也想照顾小青峰。”

青峰沉默了很久一直没说话，黄濑心慌了，他怕青峰真的生气了要和他分手。

“我在米兰。”黄濑还是告诉了青峰他的地址，对黄濑来说和青峰之间的爱情比任何东西都重要。“小青峰，我很爱你。”

青峰又沉默了许久，黄濑以为青峰准备要挂断电话时青峰开了口，“我只忍一年，黄濑，一年之后我会去米兰。我不管这一年你能做到什么程度，不过之后我不会给你任何机会逃开。”

青峰的确说到做到了。这一年里黄濑跟着导师做了很多设计，他时常会青峰通电话，也会通过时尚杂志或是新闻了解青峰的动态。

一年的时间过得很快，黄濑在服装设计上也有了属于自己的风格。恰好一年整的那天黄濑接到了青峰的电话，说下午六点会到米兰。黄濑跟青峰约定好说他四点钟会从设计学院出发去机场接青峰。

黄濑从设计学院里出来时发现外面突然下起了大雨，早上走的急没带雨伞。黄濑想都没想把装着设计稿件的文件夹举在头顶冲进了大雨里。可他没跑几步就撞进了一个胸膛里，那人举着一把足以容下两个人的大黑伞，身上的味道虽然黄濑有一年没闻到了却仍旧很熟悉。

黄濑放下举在头顶的文件夹看向青峰，眼眶莫名其妙地就湿润起来了。青峰没给黄濑说话的机会，他用不在举伞的左手紧紧地揽住黄濑的腰后便吻了下去。黄濑搂住青峰的脖子，这个吻他思念了太久，面前的人他思念了太久。

青峰并没有吻的太深入，他怕会擦枪走火。一吻过后青峰仍旧没松开紧紧揽在黄濑腰上的手臂，“我之前给你留有太多余地了你才会逃掉，从现在开始我会抱紧你，我要你一辈子都是我的人。”

黄濑知道青峰什么意思。

之前不论是接吻时还是上床时青峰并不会用力气压制住黄濑，黄濑若是不想做完全能够推开青峰。这是青峰为恋人保留的绅士风度。可刚刚这一吻青峰紧紧地搂着黄濑，虽然是一直手臂力量却很大。

“我一直没跟你说，不过现在是合适的机会。”青峰从裤兜里掏出了一枚镶嵌着蓝宝石的戒指，“我爱你，凉太。”

黄濑想都没想就把无名指套进了戒指里。

后来黄濑才知道，那款戒指的名字叫“Stay With Me Forever”。

END


	12. 【青黄】奸臣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 将军峰×帝王濑

正文

黄濑正在御书房批奏折，殿外突然响起了嘈杂的声音，他放下御笔唤来太监灰崎，眉头微皱，问道，“殿外这是怎么了？”

灰崎快步走到黄濑面前，作揖道，“禀皇上，养心殿起火了，外头正灭着呢。”

黄濑闻言大怒，养心殿是什么地方？养心殿可是皇帝的寝宫，谁有如此大的胆子放火都放到他头上了！

黄濑怒拍龙案，“大胆！敢在朕的眼皮底下如此放肆，这岂不是不将朕放在眼里了？”

“谁说不是。”灰崎一边拿扇子给黄濑扇风一边道，“这锦衣卫首领实在失职！奴才在您几年前继位时就建议您将这锦衣卫首领一职交与青峰将军，您不听。如今可好，这幸亏今儿折子多您还没回养心殿，这要是按往常回了养心殿，岂不是……”

黄濑哪容得灰崎如此假设，他瞪向灰崎，“多嘴！”

“呸呸呸，瞧奴才这张臭嘴，该打，该打。”灰崎赶紧轻扇了自己几个嘴巴子，扇罢又道，“奴才以为，这放火的定是宫中之人。”

黄濑提起御笔不慌不忙地重新批起奏折，风轻云淡地反问灰崎，“何出此言？”

灰崎赶紧答道，“若不是宫中之人又如何会知道皇上您冷落妃子，从不翻牌子去妃子寝宫而只住养心殿？”

黄濑闻言脸色微变，灰崎这话里有话。他的确从一年前母后为他娶了这“贵德贤淑”四房妃子以来未曾碰过一人，灰崎怕是被母后吩咐过要给他吹吹耳边风让他临幸妃子。

“你这话岂是在奚落朕？”

“奴才哪敢啊，这是太后娘娘的意思。”灰崎赶紧跪地谢罪，“太后娘娘是担心皇上您膝下无子嗣才叫奴才在皇上面前多嘴提醒一句。”

黄濑叹了口气，他道，“你跟了朕这么多年，朕以为你知道朕的苦衷……”

“奴才知道，奴才都懂，皇上您是为了……”

“黄濑！”

御书房的门突然从外面被推开，披着铠甲的青峰大步迈入，他表情严肃到吓人，周身冷酷的气场让灰崎不由自主地退到了黄濑的龙椅背后。

见黄濑好端端地坐在龙椅上青峰才松了口气，表情稍有缓和，可黄濑却怒了，“青峰将军好大的胆子，敢直呼朕的名字，你眼里可还有朕？”

“我不是担心你吗？”青峰走到龙椅前想伸手去摸黄濑的脸却被黄濑躲开了，他见状微怒道，“这里没有外人，你还跟我摆什么皇帝架子？”

黄濑起身抽出青峰腰间的剑架在青峰脖子上，他对上青峰无所畏惧的眸子冷下嗓音道，“青峰大辉，朕看你是越来越大胆了。”

青峰冷了眸子，他从没想过黄濑会拿钦赐的尚方宝剑架在他脖子上，“你什么意思？”

“将军既然胜仗归来为何不禀告朕？好让朕和举国上下的百姓为你接风？”黄濑未曾想怀疑青峰，可青峰是旧时桐皇国的后羿，如今青峰的一举一动都十分可疑。作为打小玩到大的兄弟黄濑可以信任他，可作为海常国的一国之君黄濑不得不为他的子民负责。“难不成青峰将军是想给朕个惊喜？”

“黄濑，我若说最后那场仗我受了重伤，报捷后始终未禀告你我欲迟归是怕你心疼你信吗？”青峰拉起黄濑的手放在自己的右侧腰，虽然隔着厚厚的铠甲，可黄濑似乎依旧能感受到青峰那处的伤势。“今夜我刚回将军府宫里就有人传信说养心殿失火，我这身铠甲还未来得及脱下便赶来宫中就是怕我晚到一时你会有危险。”

灰崎闻言赶紧走到黄濑身边急道，“皇上，大将军如此忠心耿耿，您就快把剑放下吧。”

黄濑盯着青峰，他面无表情，信不过青峰刚刚这番辩词。这一切发生的实在过于巧合，恰好青峰刚回京宫里就起火了，若不是青峰一直窥伺着锦衣卫首领的位置黄濑便会信了青峰这番话。可如今分析看，黄濑更相信这场火是青峰派人放的。

“皇上，将军没有功劳也有苦劳啊。”灰崎见黄濑迟迟不放下手中的剑开始苦口婆心地劝道，“将军攻下诚凛可谓一大功劳，这不辞辛劳敢来护驾又可谓一大功劳，皇上您这样不应该啊。”

黄濑也知灰崎说的在理，可他堂堂天子哪容得了一个贴身太监说三道四。他刚想责怪灰崎几句握着剑的手就被青峰按在身后，青峰在黄濑腰间一用力，黄濑就顺势贴近青峰怀里，紧接着，青峰火热霸道的吻就铺天盖地地落到他的唇上。

就算黄濑常年习武可终究比不过青峰的力气，他撼动不了青峰如铁链一般的禁锢。何况这个吻，他早已盼了小半年，他更撼动不了内心那股奔涌而来的思念。

黄濑没有回应青峰，他甚至没有倾入青峰的怀里，可他渴望青峰吻的再深一些、再充满侵略性一些。

青峰将黄濑紧紧地抱在怀里，毫无底线地索取黄濑口中甜蜜的津液。他爱面前这个男人深入骨髓，他就是为了这个男人才披上战袍为他开疆扩土。黄濑是他唯一的精神支柱，凡事黄濑凉太想要的东西他青峰大辉就算拼了命也会夺来献给他最爱的人。

灰崎见自己主子和青峰将军正亲的火热便赶紧跑到御书房门外望风，这要是被太后知道她的宝贝儿子和青峰打得火热怕是能气晕过去。不过此时此刻会来御书房寻皇上的可不会是太后，今儿养心殿烧了，这些个“贵德贤淑”小婊们怕是要高兴坏了。这下好了，皇上短时间内算是没地儿住了，可不就只能在这些个妃子殿里寻个歇息的地儿？

说得巧，这不，贤妃最先耐不住了。

贤妃见灰崎守在御书房门口脚下挪的小步子加快了些许，她走到灰崎面前恭敬道，“我见灰崎公公在这就知道皇上定在这御书房，劳烦公公通告一声，贤妃惦记着皇上的安危。”

“皇上还在批折子，恐怕贤妃娘娘要白跑一趟了。”灰崎陪笑道，“贤妃娘娘的话奴才定一字不差地转达给皇上。”

“公公莫赶我啊，我等得起。”贤妃站定没有任何要挪窝的迹象，“皇上这养心殿起火了没处休息，我想请皇上去贤妃殿歇歇。”

灰崎在心里吐槽，“皇上指不定在御书房里和青峰将军打得火热了，被青峰将军压榨完哪还能给你能让你怀孕的东西。”

“诶，公公，我听这屋里也没声，皇上该不会睡着了吧。”贤妃贴着门缝听了听，“皇上可别着凉了，我赶紧进去瞧一瞧。”

贤妃眼疾手快推门而入，看到青峰将军将黄濑压倒在龙椅上吓了一跳。黄濑衣衫不整的胸口的龙袍和里衣都散开了，而青峰身上的衣服到穿的十分整齐。

看到贤妃青峰和黄濑的动作一滞，黄濑先反应过来快速将衣带系好。他坐直身子冷着脸看向贤妃，“朕可下令准你进来了？”

贤妃见皇上盛怒赶紧跪地道，“妾身不敢，只是担心皇上着凉才闯进来的。”

“朕和青峰将军比试功夫比试的正在兴头上，你这突然闯进来刀剑不长眼的，危险。”黄濑因为没碰过这些妃子而徒耗她们的青春内心是很内疚的，他缓和了语气道，“幸亏没伤到爱妃你，若是伤到了可叫朕心疼了。”

黄濑上前扶起贤妃，贤妃生的水灵，模样也是四位妃子中最标致的。她是宰相的次女，琴棋书画样样精通，人也聪慧的很。

贤妃起身抬眼对上黄濑迷人的眸子，心里欢喜的很，“妾身听闻养心殿起火了便匆忙赶过去，又听公公们说皇上您还未回养心殿才松了口气。妾身想皇上贤明定是还在这御书房批折子，这才赶过来确认您的安危。”

“既然知道朕无事你便快回贤妃殿歇息吧，朕还有不少折子未批完，不能陪你了。”黄濑当然感觉到了他背后的青峰周身散发出的阵阵寒意，可他身为一国之君自然不能因为不喜欢这些妃子就冷落她们。她们都出自朝廷重臣之家，这其中的利益牵扯青峰哪里懂。

“妾身不累，妾身愿陪皇上您……”

“贤妃娘娘在这皇上那还有心思批折子了？”灰崎见贤妃死缠烂打就是不回寝宫，便赶紧上前帮腔道，“娘娘若是真为皇上着想就快请回吧。”

此言一出贤妃若不回贤妃殿就被扣了个不为皇上着想的名号了，贤妃不好反驳，她暗里瞪了灰崎一眼后作揖道，“既然如此妾身自然不好打扰皇上，皇上若是累了乏了便来贤妃殿坐坐，妾身备了点心和茶水。”

黄濑笑道，“贤妃有心了。”

“贤妃告退。”

青峰见贤妃出了御书房后使了个眼色让灰崎将门锁上，灰崎赶忙出了御书房，从外头把门锁了起来。

青峰这才走到黄濑面前一手揽住黄濑的腰，黄濑竟敢当着他的面给他戴绿帽子。他手劲足的很，黄濑的身子紧紧地贴在青峰身上，动弹不得。青峰沉了眸子口气不善，“我看你对她还挺在意啊？”

“她是我的妃子，不管是我自愿娶来的，还是母后被逼迫的，我终究是要对她们负责的。”黄濑也不白费力气去反抗，青峰想要的他从来都挡不住青峰。他抬起眸子看向青峰，话有所指，“今日抓到宫里这纵火之人我要命人彻查，我不会给任何一个图谋不轨的人喘息的机会。”

青峰闻言低头撕咬起黄濑的下唇，他有多思念黄濑如今就有多想将黄濑拆食入腹，可黄濑同他说的尽是暗里藏刀的言语。青峰松开咬着黄濑的嘴唇，他额头抵着黄濑的额头，先松了语气，“我远战而归，你我小半年未见，你不能同我说说情话吗，黄濑？”

此言一出，黄濑心底最后一道防线彻底被青峰攻破。他爱青峰爱了十二年，青峰每一次上战场他都睡不踏实，常常从梦中惊醒，醒来时脸上已满是泪痕。他怕失去青峰，黄濑不曾想象，没有青峰的日子他能否活下去。每一次看到青峰身上的新伤，他的心都像被刀割了千百次，如果可以，黄濑宁愿这些伤痕都割在他身上。

黄濑环住青峰的腰身，将头埋进青峰的肩头，他的声音有些哽咽，“恭喜将军凯旋归来。”

青峰将黄濑紧紧地揽在怀里，他轻吻着黄濑的侧脸，“别跟我打这君臣的官腔了，黄濑，我留着这条命活着回来是为了见那个同我从小玩到大心无隔阂的你，不是为了见海常的皇帝。”

眼泪决堤而出，黄濑搂紧青峰，他有多害怕失去青峰连他自己都不清楚。可黄濑心里明白，在这宫里，唯有青峰是掏心掏肺地对他好，只对他好。就连他的母后都不惜夺位牺牲掉自己的子嗣，如今他能继位，该庆幸他不是母后的第一个孩子。他那出生未满月的皇兄，是母后为了栽赃嫁祸前皇后亲手掐死的。生为王侯将相，这宿命他躲不过。

黄濑抬起头不停地亲吻青峰因为常年出征在外风吹日晒而干裂的唇，声音还是颤抖的，“青峰，我不想你再出征了。”

青峰爱惜地用满是老茧的双手抚着黄濑的脸颊，微微俯身吻去黄濑眼角的泪痕，没有回答黄濑这话。身为海常的大将军，出兵打仗是他分内的事，何况青峰绝不会让任何人夺去他的位置。这海常扩张的每一寸土地，都必须是他青峰大辉为黄濑凉太打下的，这是他的信念，也是唯一能为黄濑做的事。

察觉到黄濑的手摸到了他前胸，正试图解开他身上的铠甲，青峰捉住黄濑的手，“你不怕被发现？”

“你以为刚刚那套说辞能骗得了贤妃？”黄濑将青峰推倒在御书房侧房的美人榻上，利落地解开青峰身上的铠甲和里衣，“贤妃是宰相的次女，聪慧了得，日后足以让我们头疼的。”

青峰翻身将黄濑压倒在身下，他更喜欢掌握主动权。黄濑身上的龙袍和里衣因为系的不严实很容易便解开了，他埋头在黄濑胸前亲吻着，“你只顾想着我，其他的事全权交给我办。”

只顾想着你，黄濑在心里默默重复了青峰这话，他害怕他最担心的事会发生，青峰若是有谋权篡位重建桐皇帝国，他便只能狠下心截去青峰在朝中的左膀右臂。为了海常的百姓，这是他身为一国之君应放下儿女私情的国家大义，他不能辜负。

青峰见黄濑皱起眉头便知他又在头痛国家大事，他从里衣兜里掏出了个用手绢包好的东西递给黄濑，神秘兮兮道，“我从诚凛那寻了个好东西。”

黄濑闻言起了兴趣，问道，“什么好东西？我瞧瞧。”

“你先答应我，”青峰越加神秘了，“瞧够你不后悔。”

“什么东西瞧了我还会后悔？”黄濑伸手去夺青峰手里的东西，青峰顺势将黄濑搂进怀里，黄濑也不躲闪，一心只想知道青峰藏着什么宝贝。

青峰将手中的手绢塞到黄濑手里，黄濑打开一瞧，是个像男人两根手指粗细的棉布条棒。只不过那上面似乎淋了什么油乎乎的东西，看起来有些恶心。黄濑没了想法，问道，“这是什么东西？”

青峰笑了，他舔咬着黄濑的耳垂，色眯眯地同黄濑耳语道，“你想知道？”

黄濑察觉青峰语气不多，再联想这东西的形状，突然灵机一动猜出了用途，“该不会是用在那里……”

“不愧是海常的明君，聪明绝顶。”青峰笑着又一次压倒黄濑，他摸向了黄濑的身后，语气温和得同战场上所向披靡的青峰大将军大相径庭，若是让青峰手下的侍卫看了去定大吃一惊。青峰按了按黄濑的后穴，柔声道，“据说擦在这里待会儿我进去会轻松很多，也不会出血。”

黄濑闻言脸色微红，他贵为一国之君，谁会想到此情此景？未继位前，黄濑不过是六位皇子中最不显山不露水的那个，宫里宫外同他这般大小的孩子都懂得巴结贵人，自然没人愿意做他的朋友。青峰是桐皇国皇帝的子嗣，先帝看着可怜便养在宫中。从小青峰的习武才能就极为突出，先帝是武将军出身，便不由对青峰百般宠爱。若不是青峰多次在黄濑被其他皇子欺负时挺身而出伤了不少皇子，不惜得罪先帝失了宠幸，黄濑怕是活不到今天。那时起黄濑便燃起夺位的念头，为了他和青峰不再受欺负，为了母后不用在人前低人一等。

和黄濑承欢时青峰总是百般温柔讨好黄濑，他当黄濑是掌上明珠舍不得他疼，察觉到黄濑稍有不适便停下里，宁愿自己强忍着也绝不逼迫黄濑。今日抹了诚凛这稀奇玩应青峰进来时黄濑还真没太感觉到疼，青峰进去的也顺利节省不少磨合时间。黄濑默许了青峰在他身上为所欲为，青峰也不为难黄濑，只挑些衣服能当住的肌肤吸吮。虽然有违皇帝的尊严，可黄濑还是配合着青峰不时地呻吟几声，这样能让青峰更尽兴。

说到底他们都是男人，相互承诺唯有彼此的后果就是每一次来之不易的交合都会变得异常激烈，就好像要把这辈子的爱都做光才肯罢休。青峰如猛狼饿虎般渴望着黄濑的每一寸肌肤，黄濑又何尝不饥渴？他主动配合着青峰摆腰，想让青峰把自己都吞入腹中才好，他想融入青峰的身体，不愿与这个他爱到彻骨的男人分离一分一秒。

屋内是他们激烈的肢体交融，屋外是漫天的火势浓烟。

青峰望了眼映在御书房门上的火影后将黄濑紧紧地搂进怀里，黄濑要遭受的所有苦痛他都会替黄濑扛下来，而黄濑所要做的，就只是全心全意爱他便好。

做完四次，黄濑已经累晕过去，青峰搂紧黄濑躺在美人榻上，盯着黄濑看到入神。他的黄濑因为终日操劳面色略显苍白，因为太过想念才未顾及黄濑的身体，此时青峰又恨自己为何不体恤黄濑竟让欲望占了上风。

黄濑虽然失去了意识但仍能感觉到青峰的气息，他搂紧青峰的腰身，嘴里似梦呓一般轻声唤着青峰的名字。没有比从睡梦中的恋人口中听到自己的名字还美的告白，青峰低头吻住黄濑的嘴角、吻住他的侧颜，他不后悔自己所做的一切。如果可以，他愿为黄濑扛下整个江山社稷，而黄濑只需要无忧无虑地一心爱他便好。

御书房门外传来嘈杂的争吵声，青峰定耳一听，是绿间的声音。

“太医没有皇上的旨意怎敢私闯御书房？”灰崎拦在御书房门口不让绿间进来，见绿间意志坚定便搬出圣旨压他，“皇上怒了可不是咱们一颗脑袋担待得起的。”

绿间未理会灰崎的恐吓，他平静地陈述着事实，“青峰在里面。”

听绿间这么说灰崎便不好阻拦了，知道皇上和将军之间情爱之事的不多，他算一个，绿间太医算一个。想当年青峰和黄濑还是十八岁少年初尝禁果时，还是绿间将黄濑出血的后身医治好的，绿间对青峰和黄濑是知根知底。

灰崎敲了敲门，“我进去通报一时，太医您先在这里候着。”

屋里传来青峰的声音，“让他进来吧。”

灰崎闻言帮绿间开了门，绿间冷森森地瞥了眼抱着黄濑的青峰，他对男人与男人间之事是避讳的，在他眼里那是不尽天命。

绿间命青峰松开黄濑，他道，“我看看他有没有事。”

绿间是和黄濑一起长大的，黄濑帮了绿间家不少，他对黄濑忠心耿耿。而每一次青峰和黄濑做承欢之事都会将黄濑弄伤，因此绿间对青峰未曾有过好感。

青峰知道绿间看不上他，碍于绿间对黄濑的重要性才毕恭毕敬。他道，“这次我很小心，再加上从诚凛淘了件宝贝，黄濑那里没大碍。”

“有没有大碍不是你一介武夫说的算的。”绿间将黄濑从青峰怀里拉开，可黄濑却将青峰抱得死紧。绿间在心里骂了句“不争气的东西”后让黄濑趴在青峰身上，他仔细检查过后发现的确没什么大碍，便道，“你给皇上用了什么东西？”

青峰也不嫌恶心将那用过的棉棒举到绿间面前道，“这个。”

绿间瞧了瞧道，“这诚凛人还真聪慧，有了这个，男人间欢爱到的确避免了不少损害。”

青峰闻言乐了，看样子绿间对这东西很有兴趣，他赶紧问道，“你能造出来不？”

“这东西不难造，”绿间扶了扶眼镜，“我日后再用些对皇上身子好的草药兑进去。”

青峰略微一惊，在他和黄濑性事上绿间从未顺过他们的意思，“你真是难得配合。”

“我并不是为了你，青峰，”绿间将那棉棒用手绢包好收起来，“我是为了皇上。若不是皇上爱你爱到骨子里，我绝不会许他和你在一起。你若敢辜负背叛皇上，我绿间真太郎第一个饶不了你。”

“我就是背叛这全天下，也不会背叛他。”

绿间探了探黄濑的额头，没有发热，他松了口气怕吵醒黄濑轻声道，“希望你能将你今日说过的话记一辈子。”

灰崎见天色微亮便快步走到青峰面前道，“将军快出宫准备一下吧，今日早朝群臣还要给您接风呢。”

青峰明白灰崎不是怕他赶不上早朝，而是怕贤妃去太后那里告状来捉个正着。

青峰俯身在黄濑额头上亲吻一下，起身系好衣裳转身吩咐道，“把皇上照顾好，我先回将军府了。”

灰崎心想，除了大将军你谁还能伤到皇上，脸上到还是陪着笑道，“是。”

青峰走后不久黄濑便醒了，他穿好龙袍命灰崎将锦衣卫首领火神大我叫来御书房。绿间见灰崎走了才道，“你还是信不过青峰。”

灰崎是青峰的人黄濑和绿间心知肚明，只不过他的确是用心伺候着黄濑，黄濑这才未将他调遣到别的主子那里。如今他便更是动不得灰崎，否则必将引起青峰的猜疑。

黄濑叹了口气，“青峰如今已统领了三分之二的海常大军，今日早朝因火神昨夜失职一事必将有大臣提议将锦衣卫交于青峰统帅。若此事成了，那朕的海常大军便成了青峰的军队了。”

绿间虽为太医对朝堂之事也通晓一二，他虽不信青峰会背叛黄濑。可近些年青峰对掌控海常军队一事极为热衷，起初他以为这是黄濑和青峰联手想将军权全掌控在自己手中，可如今看来，众将士似乎唯青峰命是从。绿间道出了黄濑的顾虑，“你怕青峰造反？”

黄濑摇了摇头，以他对青峰的了解，青峰不会做对他不利的事，“我不信青峰会谋反，可我越来越不懂青峰心里在想什么了。”

“走一步看一步吧，”绿间走近黄濑将手里的披风为黄濑披在了身上，“或许你该提防的不是青峰，而是对王位虎视眈眈的宰相。”

黄濑抬头看向绿间，他眸中有着一股不可摧毁的坚定，“不管是谁，我绝不会将海常拱手相让，我绝不会让我的百姓过水深火热的日子。”

“你是明君，海常上下没有不知道的。”绿间伸手拍了拍黄濑的肩膀，“我去给你熬份补汤，你再躺下睡会儿。”

火神赶来时黄濑正闭目养神，他跪地谢罪，“臣失职了，望皇上责罚。”

黄濑闻言睁开双眼，他的语气波澜不惊却充满了威严和胁迫感，“纵火之人呢？”

“回皇上，”火神低下头，他怕龙威大怒，“被青峰将军杀了。”

被青峰杀了。

黄濑深吸了口气，他只希望青峰杀了这纵火之人是怒火中烧鲁莽之举，若是有预谋的杀人灭口……黄濑不再继续设想，他不愿用恶意揣度青峰。

黄濑又问道，“身为锦衣卫首领的你今夜身在何处？”

该来的还是来了，火神叹了口气，“臣在宫外。”

“在宫外？”黄濑挑了眉，他想象不到身为锦衣卫首领的火神大我不在宫中保他安危跑到宫外去是做何事？锦衣卫是守护京城的最后一道防线，最忌讳的就是与有所外党勾结。“希望你能给朕个合理的解释。”

火神老实交代了行踪，“臣认罪，臣今夜在宫外与恋人私会，望皇上只降罪于臣一人。”

黄濑知道火神没在骗他，当年任命火神为锦衣卫首领也是图他老实、忠心耿耿，只是火神过于老实的弊端就是容易被人利用。

“待今日待下了早朝，将你的恋人带与朕瞧瞧。”黄濑同火神也是从小玩到大的兄弟，他自然不想难为火神。可昨夜之事有损皇家威严，罢免火神锦衣卫首领一职可谓轻判。“事已至此已无回旋余地，朕念在兄弟情义不罚你，你好自为之吧。”

“谢皇上。”

火神跪谢黄濑后退出了御书房。

灰崎在一旁提醒道，“皇上，刚刚奴才去唤火神首领时您猜瞧见了谁？”

黄濑哪有心情和灰崎猜谜，不耐烦道，“别跟朕卖关子，快说。”

“奴才看见德妃从贤妃殿出来后去了太后寝宫。”灰崎赶紧将所见全告与黄濑，“这无事不登三宝殿，您说这德妃去太后寝宫为的何事？”

“这贤妃可好大胆子，”黄濑在灰崎的服侍下换了身新龙袍，“竟敢将朕与将军的事抖出去。”

“要奴才说啊，这火着的正是时候。”灰崎也不怕逆了龙鳞开口道，“正好让青峰将军掌管这宫里的锦衣卫，若是这些个贵德贤淑妃胆敢有异动，将军也能第一时间控制局面。”

“灰崎，朕看你胆子见长啊？”黄濑转身看向在身旁伺候着的灰崎，论往常灰崎也帮着青峰说话，可未曾如此明目张胆的。“朕这朝堂之事，也有你插嘴的地儿了？”

“奴才不是为皇上您着想吗？”灰崎也不怕黄濑责怪，这其中的道理他务必要同黄濑说清楚，“青峰将军才是最值得您信赖的人。奴才敢打保票，这世上没有任何人比青峰将军待您真心诚意。青峰将军可是愿意为了您豁出性命的，您若不信任他，真就是辜负了将军的一片痴心。”

黄濑闻言不再言语，他希望灰崎所言都是真的，站到青峰的对立面是他从未想过也不想面对的。

门外跑来一个小太监，他跪在御书房门外唤道，“皇上，时候不早了，该上朝了。”

“朕这就去。”

灰崎跟在黄濑身后来到了乾清宫，众大臣本还在朝堂下窃窃私语，见黄濑现身便立刻肃静了。

黄濑在龙椅上坐定后扫视了朝堂下的众臣，宰相相田忠正和大将军青峰分立文武官之首。他对上青峰不含感情的眸子，品出了青峰势必夺得锦衣卫首领一位的决心。黄濑扭头看向众臣，笑里藏刀道，“爱卿们在商议什么事弄得朕这朝堂比那市井街巷还热闹，说来与朕听听。”

相田忠正身为正一品宰相自然要出头说话，他向前一步作揖道，“禀告皇上，臣子们议论的正是昨夜宫中失火一事。”

“哦？”黄濑装作意料之外，道，“相田宰相对此事有何看法？”

“臣以为，这事实属锦衣卫首领失职，皇上当罢免火神官职另任命足以信赖#之人任之。”相田语气温婉，可话中的底气十足，“宫中火情虽得以控制，可此事若传到民间当为皇家耻辱，不可不重视。”

“宰相这么说心里定是有了这可信任之人的人选。”黄濑顺着相田的话，他到想看看，相田想提拔谁掌控他的安危。“不妨同朕说说，朕也好做个参考。”

相田不紧不慢道，“臣以为，青峰将军最为合适。”

此言一出众臣哗然，纷纷议论起来。黄濑也明显为之一惊，莫不是青峰同宰相勾结了？虽然这个结论未曾得证，可这更坚定了黄濑不能将锦衣卫首领之职交与青峰的念头。

青峰到是把握机会，他单膝跪地低头请命道，“臣愿接掌锦衣卫首领一职，定当赴汤蹈火以性命相抵拼死保皇上与皇宫太平。”

见青峰此举大臣们赶紧闭了嘴，谁不知道青峰大将军深得皇上信任，如今手握重兵的青峰若掌控了京城锦衣卫，若有二心，则可谓是随时都可以谋反篡位。

黄濑也不急于任命，他道，“朕以为青峰将军已拥重兵在手，若是再劳烦将军护着朕的安危怕群臣责怪朕不体恤臣子。众爱卿可有别的人选？”

相田闻言唇角微扬，他又作一揖道，“皇上说的是。臣以为，除了青峰将军，到还有一人……”

“皇上若是以体恤臣为由让臣放弃锦衣卫首领一职臣无法接受，”青峰打断了相田的话，他起身对上黄濑的眸子，黄濑寻不出青峰的意图，“先帝待臣如亲子，臣在先帝病榻前曾发誓，会倾尽臣毕生所能力保皇家安危。臣带兵出征这些年立了多少功劳皇上心中有数，臣的忠心天地为鉴。”

在相田身后的正二品文官高尾和成也谏言道，“臣以为青峰将军是不二人选。”

黄濑看向高尾，高尾为官清正从不拉帮结派，可见在这些清官眼里青峰的忠心是无需质疑的。黄濑叹了口气，抱着最后一丝希望，“众爱卿可有异议？”

“臣无异议。”

“那青峰将军今日下朝后便搬入禁卫殿吧。”黄濑走到青峰身边亲手将锦衣卫首领的令牌交与青峰，“今后朕的安危便全权交给将军了。”

“臣定当不辱使命。”

退朝后青峰在出宫的路上遇见了火神，火神身边跟着一个矮小的男人。青峰拦住火神，怒道，“你怎敢带不明底细的人入宫？”

“这不是青峰将军吗？”火神瞥见青峰腰上锦衣卫首领的令牌气就不打一处来，他同黑子说了事情的来龙去脉，黑子分析说纵火的主犯很有可能就是青峰。火神觉得黑子分析的不错，对青峰便多了一丝敌意，“没想到将军如此贪得无厌，身为正一品武官还不满足，非要吞了我这正三品的锦衣卫首领一职才肯罢休。只怕日后，将军连那高高在上的龙椅也惦记上了。”

“若不是你失职擅离职守怎会落的如今的下场？”青峰瞥了眼黑子，直觉告诉青峰这个人绝不简单。“皇上念着与你的兄弟之情饶你不死，你当跪谢隆恩。”

“那你呢，青峰，你眼里除了兵权还有什么？”火神反问青峰，“如今海常的军队成了你青峰大辉一人的军队，你计划何时谋反？”

青峰闻言抽出了腰上别着的尚方宝剑，他剑指火神道，“我此生效忠于皇上绝无二心，岂容得你诋毁。”

黄濑回宫时恰巧遇到了青峰和火神，只见青峰突然抽出腰间的剑指向火神，黄濑赶紧喊住青峰，“给朕住手。”

青峰闻言放下了手中的剑，只听黄濑开口道，“火神你随朕去议事殿，青峰将军快回府收拾收拾，朕这锦衣卫可不能群龙无首自乱阵脚。”

“臣明白。”说罢，青峰便转身离开了。

来到议事殿黄濑支开了灰崎，他道，“火神你快给朕介绍介绍身边这位公子。”

黑子作揖道，“草民黑子哲也，不过是一介草民。”

黄濑闻言笑了，“朕可不好糊弄，朕的锦衣卫首领怎会因一介草民便弃朕的安危于不顾了？”

黑子见黄濑话中有话便道，“以草民拙见，此事并非表面这么简单。”

黄濑举起茶小抿了一口后看向黑子，眸子中闪过一丝疑虑，“这话怎么说？”

“皇上想想，此事一出于谁最为有利？”黑子不紧不慢，到有副军师的模样，“谁最想控制京城锦衣卫？”

黑子的话指向谁再明显不过，黄濑自然不会凭黑子这言辞就判了青峰的罪，他道，“黑子先生光凭口舌拿不出证据来朕自然不会信。”

黑子机灵听得懂黄濑的暗语，他道，“皇上的意思是会跟草民和火神一个机会彻查此案？”

黄濑心里的猜测被印证了，他道，“朕只给你们三天时间，朕要你们把此事查的水落石出。”

火神和黑子离开时正好被青峰撞见，他走进议事殿见灰崎不在黄濑身边便道，“你把灰崎支开了？”

黄濑闻言笑道，“灰崎因为咱俩的好事一夜未睡，朕是心疼他让他休息去了，你瞎猜什么？”

青峰闻言卸去了猜疑，他走上龙椅前将黄濑搂紧怀中，想起刚刚朝堂上发生的事开口问道，“你不愿意将这锦衣卫首领的位置给我？”

“我若是真不愿给你你还能坐在这里？”黄濑略微抬头看了看一身英气的青峰，“我只是在试探相田，想看看他在朕的身边埋伏了哪些人。”

“我之所以来争这位置是不想将你的安危交与别人。何况我想和你在一起，黄濑，只有这锦衣卫首领才有光明正大的理由待在你身边。”

黄濑捧起青峰的脸在青峰唇上印下了一个吻，他道，“我知道你的真心，我一直知道你对我的真心。”

高尾和大臣们一起下朝时就听同僚在议论青峰任职锦衣卫首领这事，“你们说皇上今儿个是不是有些反常？想当年皇上刚继位时不顾我们群臣联名上书反对任青峰做大将军，如今又无意让青峰掌管京城安危，难不成皇上怕青峰拥兵谋反？”

“不见得。青峰是桐皇王遗子不假，可如今无父无母，也当朝中众臣面发誓此生不娶一房妻妾，这些年带兵打过的胜仗数不胜数，立下的功劳我们是谁都比不过。若论忠心，青峰要说自己是第二，谁敢说第一？”

“这么说来难道皇上是在试探咱们臣子的忠心？”

“话可不能这么说。如今青峰已经几乎掌控了海常的全部兵权，想要谋反随时都可以动手，他如今是未娶一房妻妾，可不见得日后就不会娶妻生子产下子嗣。”

高尾实在停不下去这些个臣子的胡言乱语，他警告道，“你们在皇上背后嚼耳根子不怕被皇上听了去？”

群臣闻言赶紧讨罪道，“高尾大人责怪的是，高尾大人责怪的是。”

高尾快出宫门时被黄濑传进议事殿，青峰此时已去慈宁宫给太后请安去了。

黄濑吩咐完便留高尾在宫中用午膳，他叫灰崎唤来绿间同席。绿间来时瞧见高尾扭头要走，高尾唤了绿间道，“小真，你我真是颇久未见了。”

黄濑知道高尾和绿间是发小，他们间的感情不比他和青峰间的少，黄濑道，“你俩坐下好好叙叙旧，没有朕的命令谁都不许离席。”

说罢黄濑起身离开，留给高尾和绿间两人独处的机会。

青峰到慈宁宫请安时见德妃陪在太后身旁不知道聊些什么，见到青峰德妃明显抖了下身子。太后见青峰来请安了便让德妃退下，德妃起身谢安后快步地躲着青峰出了慈宁宫。

“峰儿快坐到哀家面前让哀家好生瞧瞧。”黄濑随了太后生得一副好容貌，太后虽已年过半百却依旧貌美如仙。

青峰快步走到太后的卧榻旁坐下，将手放到太后温热的手掌里。他道，“青峰昨夜未敢来向太后请安是青峰的过失。”

太后笑道，“峰儿昨夜怕是为凉儿担心坏了吧。哀家怎敢跟凉儿争你的宠？”

青峰闻言就知道贤妃怂恿德妃在太后面前说了他与黄濑之事，他道，“是不是有人在太后面前说了什么流言蜚语？我看刚刚德妃见到我吓得不轻，难不成德妃在太后面前说青峰的不是？”

太后轻轻拍了拍青峰的手背道，“凉儿可是哀家的亲儿子，他那点儿小心思哀家能看不出来。峰儿你和凉儿的事哀家早就知晓了，又何尝需要德妃这样没有心计的小丫头告状？你以为哀家怎容得了凉儿胡来让你一人独掌海常的兵权？哀家知道你喜欢凉儿喜欢的要命，凉儿也只爱你一人，你不会背叛凉儿，也不会背叛哀家。”

青峰没想到太后早就知道他和黄濑的事，如此一来心里到有多了些顾虑，“太后您既然知道，那又为何给他娶那四房妃子？”

太后解答了青峰的疑虑，“凉儿是皇帝，不能像你这般任性说不娶妻妾就不娶。皇族是要有子嗣继承皇位的，何况为了平衡朝中势力也不得不通过皇家联姻。峰儿，你和凉儿如何胡来哀家全当没看到没听问，只不过你不能霸着凉儿不让他去碰这些妃子。凉儿是皇帝，有些事容不得他，也容不得你，这你可懂？”

青峰不答太后这问话，他不会碰黄濑以外的人，他也不容忍黄濑碰除他以外的人。凡是想要拆散他和黄濑的人，青峰都会视之为敌人，就算是太后也毫无例外。

“你尝尝哀家亲手做的这点心，”太后递给青峰一块桃花酥，“哀家闲来无事也常做些点心来吃。”

青峰接过吃了一口，笑道，“还是小时候那个味道。”

同太后聊了一会儿青峰起身谢安，“青峰过些日子再来给太后您请安。”

“你有这份心哀家就知足了，去忙吧。”

青峰一路上只觉得头晕，回到禁卫殿青峰心想小睡一会儿就去议事殿寻黄濑去。可青峰一觉醒来，已经入夜了。青峰赶紧赶去议事殿，只见灰崎在殿里打扫却未见黄濑，急道，“皇上人呢？”

“刚刚太后来议事殿给皇上送了桃花酥，皇上吃过后有些乏了便要去御书房休息。我本想跟去，可太后命我将这议事殿打扫干净。”

青峰闻言心想遭了，原来他头晕是太后在点心里捣的鬼。青峰思索一番觉得黄濑如今极有可能在德妃殿里，他快速赶到了德妃殿，将阻拦他的人放倒在地上，直接冲进了德妃寝宫。

德妃披着一层轻纱正跪在因为药物作用熟睡过去的黄濑身侧解他的龙袍，见突然冲进来的青峰吓得缩到了被子里。

青峰眼里满是火气，他忍住想要杀了德妃的意念将黄濑抱在怀里，“在皇上的点心里下药，德妃我看你活的不耐烦了。”

德妃闻言哭啼道，“将军大人恕罪，这不是我干的。”

青峰晾德妃不敢供出太后，追问道，“那你说是谁干的？”

“是……是……我不能说，将军，我不能说。”

“不能说？”青峰挑眉道，“那你就做替死鬼。”

将黄濑抱回御书房后青峰将黄濑放到美人榻上，吩咐灰崎请绿间来看看，又命属下将德妃关入牢中。绿间赶来时气喘吁吁，给黄濑把了把脉道，“是迷魂散。皇上没什么大碍，药效过了就会醒来。”

绿间为黄濑开了副养身的汤药递给灰崎后转身问青峰，“这是你的失职，你不该一直在皇上身边吗，青峰将军？”

“我也中了这迷魂散，”青峰命人将议事殿桌上的糕点拿来，他将桃花酥递给绿间道，“太后已经开始动手了。她如今是还容得了我，若是我三番五次坏了他儿子生儿育女这番大事业，下一次她为我吃进去怕就不是迷魂散了。”

绿间见青峰眸光发冷心中一寒，青峰发起狠来除了黄濑没人控制的了，“你想如何应对？”

“这世上，唯有存心想夺走黄濑和想拆散我和黄濑的人我青峰大辉绝对容不了，无论她贵为太后还是一介草民。”

绿间闻言吓了一跳，他惊道，“你想动太后？”

青峰将黄濑紧紧地抱在怀里，若不是他及时赶到，后果他不敢想。他若是真见到德妃对黄濑做了什么，那今天便是德妃的祭日。

“她若有下次，我绝不会手软。”

第二日太后没有出面维护德妃，德妃被青峰以毒害皇上之名打入了冷宫。

黄濑是从灰崎那张碎嘴里听到这事的，他有些后怕，幸亏青峰及时赶到阻止了德妃的行径，否则他日后再没脸和青峰在一起了。

黄濑和青峰崇尚着只属于对方的感情，不容他人一丝玷染。

三天后火神和黑子又来到了议事殿，黑子道已经查明了纵火案的真凶。青峰被太后叫到慈宁宫了，黄濑这才放心地问道，“你们查到了什么？”

黑子依旧是那副温文儒雅的模样，他道，“青峰将军正是这案子的始作俑者。”

“朕要的是证据。”

黑子闻言从袖口掏出了一块玉石，他道，“这玉石是诚凛特有的，我和火神在养心殿烧毁的灰烬中发现了这块玉石。青峰将军刚从诚凛凯旋归来且武功高强，我想一定是青峰将军趁那个太监在擦桌子时用这玉石击倒了蜡台，这才让养心殿着了火。将军心虚，趁那太监欲打水救火时将他灭口了。”

黄濑看了眼火神道，“你也是这么认为？”

火神作揖道，“回皇上，臣以为青峰如此处心积虑地夺取锦衣卫首领一职是意欲谋反。”

黄濑拿起身旁的茶杯喝了口茶，他道，“火神你先退下，朕有事想同黑子先生谈谈。”

待火神出了议事殿黄濑才收起了随和的表情，他冷了眸子道，“你为何要栽赃青峰？”

黑子笑而不语，他想看看黄濑了解到了何种地步。

“你是诚凛人，那种玉石你身上就有。”黄濑察觉出黑子的心里便接着道，“你恨青峰替朕灭了诚凛，所以你才帮相田出谋划策了这一出戏以试图让朕对青峰心生疑虑，此后相田便不用废一丝一毫便削弱了青峰的权势。”

“不愧是海常的皇帝，名不虚传的聪明。”黑子赞叹道，“不过我不是为了什么雪灭国之恨的深仇大义，我只想让您罢免了火神的官职。若是随便能让青峰吃些苦头也未尝不解恨，只不过我为的是能和火神去过无忧无虑的生活，而不是连见面都要偷偷摸摸。至于相田，我们不过是相互利用罢了。”

黄濑闻言心软了，他和先帝最像的一点就是慈悲心怀，“你可是真心喜欢火神？”

“若不是，又为何冒着弑君的危险逼他同我浪迹天涯？”

黄濑闭上了双眼，看在同火神兄弟一场的份儿上他松了口，“朕今日放你们走，只是日后永不得踏入京城半步。”

火神和黑子离开后，高尾才从议事殿侧房走了出来，“臣就说青峰将军忠心耿耿绝不会拥兵谋反的。”

黄濑舒了口气，道，“这些日子辛苦你奔走调查这个黑子哲也了。”

“皇上不好了，”一个小太监慌慌张张地跑到议事殿内跪倒在地，“青峰将军命锦衣卫将皇宫围起来了，似乎……似乎要谋反！”

黄濑闻言刚急匆匆踏出议事殿就被赶来的锦衣卫又堵回议事殿内。

黄濑怒道，“谁下的命令让你们限制朕的自由？”

锦衣卫为首的小统领跪拜道，“青峰将军有令，为保护您的安危不许您踏出议事殿半步。”

“大胆！你们是听令于朕还是你们的青峰将军？”

小统领低下头道，“皇上息怒，将军命属下拦住皇上定是有将军的道理，属下愿以头颅相抵。”

黄濑转身走进议事殿，他冲跑来通报的小太监问道，“灰崎呢？灰崎祥吾哪去了？”

“禀告皇上，奴才听说灰崎公公拿着青峰将军的手信出城了，据说要将驻扎京城周围的军队全调遣到城门下。”

闻言黄濑跌坐在龙椅上，他问高尾道，“你还信青峰他不会谋反吗？”

高尾道，“臣信。臣相信青峰将军绝不会负了您的情意。”

“难道要看着青峰把剑架到朕的脖子上你才会改口吗，高尾？”黄濑面无表情地坐在龙椅上，他双眼空洞的很。让他心寒的不是即将失了这皇帝之位，他不稀罕，让他心寒的是他和青峰这十二年的感情竟抵不过这张龙椅。

慈宁宫里，青峰将太后递给他的那杯茶水喂给了太后寝宫里养的那条狗，喝下没多久那条狗就口冒白沫一命呜呼了。

青峰拎起那只狗丢到太后面前，他表情冰冷，“太后这是什么意思？”

“你若是容得了凉儿与他人的子嗣哀家也不会做出这样的选择，”太后未曾露出一丝惊慌，她道，“我不会让你将我为凉儿夺来的江山社稷就这样毁了。想让我的凉儿后继无人？你做梦。”

“我本尊您为养母，只是我容不得任何人拆散我和黄濑。”青峰在太后面前跪下拜了三下，“不管黄濑是何身份，他的情只能我一人享有，而我也只爱他一个。”

太后笑了，笑得有些凄惨，“男人的甜言蜜语啊，不可信，我和凉儿都败在了这上面。你想篡位，想光复桐皇，却拿这些堂皇的幌子骗凉儿。”

青峰命人看好太后后去了城门上的观景台，百万将士见到他们的将军激动的齐声呐喊，灰崎走到青峰身边道，“我去将皇上请过来？”

青峰点头默许，他握紧手中五帅的虎符，等着黄濑出现在他面前。

黄濑踏上观景台见到青峰的那一瞬间便体验到了此生未曾体验过的绝望，只不过他没有表现出来。黄濑的声音异常冷静，他闭上双眸，“为什么欺骗我?”

青峰伸手抚摸黄濑苍白的脸颊，他道，“我差点站不到你面前了你知道吗？今天死的若不是太后寝宫里那条狗，死的就会是我。”

黄濑闻言睁开了双眼，他此刻很庆幸死的是那条狗。相比让青峰丧生，黄濑更愿意拱手如此这帝王之位。

青峰突然转身面朝着城下百万将士举起了手中的虎符，“众将士听令，我以五军统帅大将军之令要你们发誓，愿以生命捍卫海常的每一寸土地，愿以生命保护皇上安危。”

说罢青峰单膝跪地双手将代表兵权的五个虎符呈给黄濑，“青峰此生誓死保护皇上安危，在此对天地发誓，对百万将士发誓。”

灰崎在黄濑身旁搀扶着黄濑才不至于让黄濑站不稳，他见黄濑脸上止不住地流着眼泪便提醒青峰快起身过来哄哄。

青峰起身抱紧黄濑，他柔声道，“这些日子我知道你心里在猜忌我对你的忠心，黄濑。我怕我手中若是没有兵权太后会毫无顾忌地除掉我，我容不了任何人将你我分开。如今我将这五军兵符全交换给你，只愿你看清我的真心。”

黄濑再也管不了有多少人在盯着他和青峰了，他吻住青峰，青峰也回吻他。黄濑此时才明了，他最想要的不是江山社稷，不是国泰民安，而是和青峰无忧无虑地在一起。

回到议事殿后黄濑命人去洛山将他三皇兄的嫡子赤司征十郎接到京城，黄濑以膝下无子嗣之名过继了赤司。青峰和黄濑辅佐赤司熟悉了朝堂之事，黄濑于次年传位给赤司。

世人皆不知皇帝和大将军自赤司继位后去了哪里。

青峰常年征战在外也寻得了不少良辰美景之地，他一直想和黄濑游山玩水、浪迹天涯。

青峰见黄濑打猎打了一身兔子和野鸡笑道，“你精力还挺充沛啊，黄濑，看来昨晚喊累是在蒙我。”

黄濑坐到青峰身边，将身上的兔子和野鸡丢到一旁的草笼子里，他靠在青峰肩膀上自豪道，“我这是技艺精湛，和精力没关系。”

“那我们做点和精力有关系的事好了。”说罢青峰便伸手去解黄濑的衣裤，黄濑吓得推开青峰道，“要做也要去屋里啊。”

“喂，你有没有在听我说话啊，青峰。”黄濑早被青峰扒光了，青峰就是想和黄濑在野外来上一次，自然忽略了黄濑的提议。

夜色正浓，草丛间的爱意正浓。


	13. 【青黄】逃不掉的爱情

一辆黑色劳斯莱斯停在了灯火辉煌的“Luxury”酒店门前，服务员眼疾手快地走到车前拉开车门做了一个请的手势。

青峰不习惯拘束的服装，可身为“辉峰基金”的董事长他无法避免要穿西服出席各种场合这件事。青峰下车后伸手扯了扯领口藏青色的领带，女助理看见了赶忙跑过来制止青峰的动作，随后还帮他重新整理好领带。

“阿大在慈善募捐会结束前不许再碰领带一下，听到没有？”五月抬头瞪着青峰，对于一个一米六一的女生来说青峰实在太高了。

青峰伸展了一下被西服束缚的身子，幸亏天色黑了再加上青峰古铜肤色并不是很显眼，否则明天各类媒体还不知要怎么炒作这史上相当年轻的自有基金公司董事长。

青峰迈开步子往会场走，五月跟在他身后， “这种麻烦事交给下面人做……”

“这是关乎公司名誉的事，自然需要阿大来做。”五月赶紧截住了青峰的话头，青峰的性子她再清楚不过，和青峰做了二十五年的发小她清楚面前这个比她大五岁的男人的几乎所有事。

青峰低头看了眼手表，还有十分钟慈善会就开始了。他加快了脚步，刚跟客户谈完一个耗资重金的大项目后就赶来这里，体力再充沛的人也受不了这么高强度的行程。

“真该炒了你，五月。”

青峰急着往会场赶没留意到酒店通往会场的大堂里有一个男人刚看到他就立刻扭开头往大堂走廊尽头的卫生间里去，不过五月看到了。五月习惯于观察周遭环境，包括安全出口和卫生间的位置等等，何况这酒店她熟悉的很，那个有着一头金发的男人大概是因为慌张躲不小心进了女洗手间里，这个举动引起了五月的注意。

五月感觉那背影很熟悉，仔细看过去突然想到了一个五年未见的人，她笑着在青峰背后轻声道，“阿大如果表现好的话会议结束以后我就你一个大惊喜。”

“惊喜?”青峰可不信五月，她为了哄他好好干活用过无数小花招，“你以为我还会上当?”

五月认真道，“这次是真的，阿大，我把小黄带来见你。”

青峰闻言非但没高兴反而冷了脸，他停下脚步转过身低头看着五月，表情难得严肃，“就算是你五月，也别拿黄濑的事开玩笑。”

“阿大是喜欢小黄吧，五年没联系都没把小黄忘掉。”五月见青峰这么认真心想青峰喜欢黄濑这件事大概八九不离十，“不过阿大，这次我是认真的，会议结束以后我保准让你见到小黄。”

青峰将信将疑，如果五月的话是真的那再好不过，他有五年没见过黄濑了。他莫名其妙地很想念黄濑却不知道缘由，或许就像五月说的他喜欢黄濑。

青峰和黄濑是大学室友，学金融的。不过金融并非黄濑的兴趣所在，他生性浪漫喜欢摄影，平时的专业课能逃就逃。黄濑家境不富裕，父母都是普通的一线工人。黄濑不想给家人平添经济上的负担会经常外出打工挣学费。黄濑外表出众在店里很招客人，找兼职对他来说并不难。只是青峰没想到黄濑热爱摄影到了用打一年工挣的钱买了一台一万多的单反的地步。大学毕业以后青峰留校继续攻读研究生，而黄濑直接工作了。青峰读研的三年里他们虽没有频繁见面一个月却也会见上三两面，只是等到青峰研究生快毕业时黄濑突然联系不上了，就像人间蒸发了一样。

青峰走进会场时慈善会还有五分钟开场，同僚的灰崎一见到青峰就拿着酒杯走到青峰身边，他递给青峰一杯威士忌后开玩笑道，“青峰董事长的美女小跟班呢？”

五月同青峰说完黄濑的事就离开了，青峰没说什么，身边总跟着女人难免会让人说长道短，何况像五月这样的美女。

“管好你自己的事，灰崎。”青峰将手里的威士忌一饮而尽，他把喝空的杯子递回给灰崎，道，“做多宏碁能源的股票你迟早会被套牢。”

灰崎闻言一愣，他操盘的基金旗下有什么股票青峰居然如此清楚，可真不愧是基金巨头“辉峰基金”的董事长，消息实在灵通。

“青峰董事长可真不厚道，做打探别人家基金底牌这种事脸不红心不跳的。”灰崎故作从容地喝了口香槟，他突然换上了一副赖皮模样，“还是说青峰董事长是想把我挖走才做这种不道德的事?”

“你和宏碁能源在背地里搞得那些小伎俩还用的着打听?”青峰看了眼有些傻眼的灰崎，灰崎和他算是打出来的交情，感情虽不说好到也算个朋友。青峰奉劝道，“内幕交易被查出来蹲几年监狱是小事，不准入市场对于你我这样的人来说比被阉了还难受，你做的这么明显早晚会出事。”

“得了吧，青峰，别说的那么邪乎。”灰崎嘴上这么说心里却想着明天就抛掉那只股以免引起更多人怀疑，和宏碁能源老董签合同的违约金他认赔就是。“人都有失足的时候，你这么狂妄早晚有一天会输得一塌糊涂。”

青峰松了松领结轻蔑地笑了一下，“我等着那一天。”

黄濑是被笠松叫来慈善现场搭把手的，不过黄濑心里清楚，笠松前辈是看他穷的揭不开锅了故意找个借口给他点钱花。

笠松前辈和今吉前辈是他偶然在一个摄影展上认识的，得知他们是同一所大学的校友后慢慢熟络起来。笠松和今吉大黄濑五岁，两个三十五岁的男人在大学里学的都是传媒影视，毕业后靠家里的资金支持注册了“松吉传媒有限公司”。他们经营“松吉传媒”没到十年就上市了，虽然背后有各自父母的助力，不过若没有笠松和今吉苦心经营也不会有今天的成就。

今吉和笠松如今是“松吉传媒”的第一、第二大股东，凭他们和黄濑的关系在公司里给黄濑找个体面的职位是小事一桩。可黄濑有自己的原则，他不愿意走后门，何况他摄影的初衷就是为了追求艺术的美感，若是图挣钱的话当年他就不会放弃金融专业的学习了。

黄濑从大学毕业以后打拼了八年，摄影技术实属一流，只是至今没有拍出他自己满意的能够传递强烈感情的作品。为了谋生他会去给明星拍写真，想签约他成为专属摄影师的不在少数。可他追求的不是这种华服脂粉下人造的虚伪的美丽，他追求的是那种真正可以表达强烈感情的艺术。

黄濑把拍摄挣的钱寄给父母，自己住在一年一千块房租的郊区旧楼里。黄濑不是没有能力养活自己，只是他知道“由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难”。倘若陷入金钱诱惑的漩涡他怕他会把最初的理想忘掉，若是如此他这些年付出的一切都会成为虚白无力的泡影。只是即使是在追求梦想他也不会让父母成为牺牲品，他会定期接几个来钱快的单子，留下一点生活费后把剩下的钱都寄回老家。

这场金融界慈善会的转播权被“松吉传媒”独家买断了，笠松借机找了个借口说公司缺人务必要黄濑顶上空缺的位置。笠松和今吉帮了黄濑很多忙，黄濑没法拒绝。

黄濑趁离开场还有二十分钟准备去洗手间，Luxury酒店黄濑是第一次来，过于富丽堂皇的酒店大堂让黄濑有些喘不过气，是那种“店大压客”的压迫感。

在酒店大堂里找洗手间时黄濑突然看到一个熟悉的身影，他也想过这么声势浩大的金融界募捐会在基金界赫赫有名的青峰怎么可能不出席，只是真的再次见到青峰他还是不由自主地选择逃避。

黄濑也看到了青峰身后的五月，他在青峰读研究生时见过几次五月。青峰从没跟黄濑解释过他和五月的关系，不过五月是黄濑见到过的唯一一个青峰在乎的女孩，所以黄濑自然而然地把五月当成了青峰的女朋友。

黄濑躲着青峰和青峰有女朋友这件事没有直接联系，黄濑只是自卑，他发现他和青峰之间的差距越来越大，他对青峰感兴趣的领域几近一窍不通。再加上家庭条件也相差悬殊，黄濑无法避免地想要逃开。如今青峰在金融界是呼风唤雨的人，一个平平小卒跑去和青峰称兄道弟这种事黄濑做不出来。

黄濑在惊慌中不小心躲进了女洗手间，幸亏里面没人，否则他是跳进黄河也洗不清了。好不容易找到男洗手间小解后黄濑赶回了会场，他走到笠松身边想找个借口提前离开。

“上个厕所上这么长时间?”所幸是在公共场合笠松没伸腿去踹黄濑，“快点就位，慈善会马上开始了。”

“前辈我有点……”

黄濑还没把话说完就被笠松拆穿了，笠松道，“你小子的那点心思还能骗我?别想编幌子溜掉，今晚这活你不干也抵干。”

笠松以为黄濑不想要他给的钱故意找借口跑掉，其实黄濑是怕碰到青峰会很尴尬。

整场募捐会黄濑都没法集中精力，所幸他负责拍摄后场，任务不算重。整场募捐会他一直都在盯着坐在第一排的青峰，青峰看上去很疲劳，只能勉强坐直身子。

募捐会一结束黄濑就躲进了摄影师休息室，恰巧今吉在里面抽烟。

今吉吐了口烟问道，“结束了？”

“已经结束了。”黄濑在沙发旁收拾摄影器具，他瞥见了烟灰缸里有三支烟头便道，“今吉前辈少抽点烟吧，对身体没好处。”

“黄濑，”今吉又吐了口烟圈，他语气极低沉看上去似乎是有心事，“你觉得两个男人有可能过一辈子吗？”

黄濑清楚今吉和笠松的关系所以没感到吃惊，他只是担心今吉和笠松在感情上莫非是出了什么问题。

“如果爱着对方的话就没有什么不可能吧？”黄濑不懂男人间的爱情，他没恋爱过，作为一个外行人他知道自己这么说可能会被笑话太过浪漫主义，可他的确是这样想的。

今吉笑了一下，那句“黄濑你太天真了”就在嘴边却没说出口。他换了个问题，“那你说笠松爱我吗？”

“在我看来，爱。”黄濑一五一十地回答道。

“我和笠松都三十五了，早过了适婚的年纪。”今吉把烟头捻灭在烟灰缸里，他从西服口袋里掏烟盒的动作被黄濑制止了。今吉苦笑了一下没再拿烟，“我刚刚跟他求婚了，他说他不想结婚，他说现在这样挺好。我不知道他是害怕舆论还是不想被我束缚，这两者对我来说都难以接受。”

黄濑闻言不知该说什么来安慰今吉，他不觉得自己有权利去评论别人的爱情。他把摄像机的内存卡递给今吉，在他看来错不在今吉，也不在笠松。

“说些别的。”今吉见黄濑难得无话可说意识到自己把不必要的情绪表现出来了，他换了个话题道，“你还是不准备找个稳定的工作？”

“我自知有能力过上好日子，可我怕有了车和房子以后野心会变得更大，我怕走上唯利是图的路后就回不了头了。我不相信以盈利为目的的摄影能拍出真正的艺术作品，至少到现在为止我还不想放弃理想，我要做一个真正能用摄影来表达感情的艺术家。”

“你值得敬佩，黄濑，我至今为止没见过一个像你这样愿意为真正的艺术献身的人。”今吉拍了拍黄濑的肩膀鼓励道，“我是唯利是图的人，不过我尊敬你。你不比任何人矮小，黄濑，你记住我这句话，你比那些抛弃理想拜金逐利的人高尚的多。所以你大可以不必因为钱和身价的问题感到自卑。”

今吉情商极高，黄濑一直很佩服他。黄濑从没跟任何人提起过青峰，他不知道今吉是怎么看穿他的心思的。听了今吉的话后黄濑的心宽了许多。他选择过苦日子是因为他不肯抛弃理想去过只有物质没有灵魂的生活，不想让富足的生活侵蚀掉追求艺术的动力。

“今吉前辈前世大概是活佛吧，”黄濑笑了笑，“总能让人醍醐灌顶。”

“今天辛苦你了，黄濑，雇佣金已经打到你账户里了。”今吉见黄濑听进去了松了口气，黄濑是他珍惜的弟弟，他和笠松曾发过誓会帮黄濑守护他的理想。“钱不多，两万块。”

黄濑知道和今吉理论不可能赢，录一个不到两小时的慈善会就给两万的劳务费若不是看在情面上的价钱那今吉才是做慈善的。

“谢谢今吉前辈，你和笠松前辈这些年对我的照顾我不会忘的。”黄濑向今吉鞠了一躬，这些年若是没有今吉和笠松的照顾他会过得更艰苦。

黄濑出了休息室后今吉给五月打了电话，“桃井小姐，该说的我都说了，若是黄濑还是不想见青峰先生就请你和青峰先生好自为之，否则我今吉翔一会亲自出面。”

“麻烦今吉先生了。”五月没想到今吉会这么护着黄濑放出狠话，她只是好心好意地想让黄濑和青峰和好如初。“黄濑和我们董事长真的是大学室友，只是他们之间可能有误会。”

“希望如此。”今吉也是看在“辉峰基金”名誉颇好的基础上才将信将疑五月的话。不过刚刚提到“自卑”这件事黄濑的神情微变，今吉这才信了五月。

黄濑从休息室出来后随人流走出酒店大门，他低头看了眼手表，九点二十七，去郊区的公交车已经停运了。黄濑叹了口气，用钱从这里打车回郊区还不如找个小旅馆睡一晚来的合适。他这样想着便看了眼酒店周围的公交车站，来时是笠松开车送的他，他不太熟悉这周边的环境。

酒店门外停车场里的车陆陆续续都开走了，唯独一辆黑色劳斯莱斯文思未动。黄濑出于好奇多看了一眼，看完他就后悔了。

车身侧靠着一个在抽烟的男人，虽然天色昏暗，不过黄濑借助酒店霓虹灯发散到停车场微弱的光还是认出了青峰。青峰身上仍旧穿着那件黑色西服，只不过藏青色的领带被扯掉了。他靠在车门旁抽烟，目光一直盯着酒店门口，似乎在等人。

黄濑猜青峰大概是在等五月，他加快了脚步往停车场反方向走。黄濑不想见青峰，他觉得自己和青峰是两个世界的人，就算是他们勾肩搭背的大学时期他们也是两个世界的人，只是人生轨迹不小心产生了短暂的交集。

青峰从黄濑一出门就发现了黄濑，他心脏莫名地加快了跳动的频率，浑身上下的血液也沸腾起来。青峰想冲到黄濑面前把他狠狠地揉进自己怀里，不过介于瓜田李下不得不小心行事，否则被狗仔队拍到后续会有一堆不必要的麻烦事。

见到黄濑往他的方向看过一眼后就立刻加快脚步往反方向走青峰心气有些不顺，他一直不明白大学时和他好到恨不得穿一条裤子的黄濑为什么会拼命地躲着他，他要当面问清楚。

青峰嫌西服和劳斯莱斯太过招摇，他钻进车里换上五月给他备好的休闲服。换好衣服后他联系了五月确认黄濑的位置，五月开着大众跟在黄濑身后，见黄濑在离酒店不远处的公交站等车便让青峰赶紧追过来。

青峰让司机把劳斯莱斯开到一处背光地后从那里下了车。虽然他如此防备狗仔队有些小题大做，但小心谨慎一些没有坏处。

青峰赶到车站时黄濑刚坐上公交车，五月把车钥匙交给青峰后就离开了。青峰开着大众跟在公交车后，大概过了一个多小时黄濑才下车。这里已经是四环开外了，青峰纳闷黄濑到这么偏远的地方做什么。

黄濑对四环外这边还比较熟，他每天都在这里等大巴回郊区的住所。公交车站周围很空旷，要再往前走十分钟的路才能走到有旅馆的地方。

黄濑下车后看到了空荡的油柏路上唯一那么一辆汽车，有时会有外地自驾旅游的人走错了路来到四环外这边，所以黄濑并没有留意这辆大众汽车。

可黄濑没想到那车突然往他面前的马路上一横，他心头一紧，车里莫非是趁夜深人静在这偏僻的荒郊野外打劫的人？

黄濑站定没再继续往前走，他身上没有太多值钱的东西不怕被抢去什么。他镇定地等着车上人的动作，可他没想到从车上下来的人竟然是青峰。

黄濑愣在了原地，在这样的地方以这样的方式又一次遇到青峰是他未曾想过的。

青峰迈着大步向黄濑走过来，他本来想跑到黄濑身边，只是觉得那样做不符合三十岁男人的稳重才换了个方式。

青峰想都没想一把抱住了黄濑，他用了很大的力气将黄濑禁锢在他怀里。青峰紧紧地环住了黄濑的腰，黄濑的双臂被青峰锁在怀里没法动弹。

青峰把头埋进黄濑的肩窝，他抱的太过用力黄濑感到有些难受。青峰要同黄濑讨个说法，他要黄濑给他一个合理的解释，“为什么一直躲着我？”

“小……青峰，你先松开，你抱的太紧我喘不上气。”黄濑想伸手推开青峰却使不上力气，他现在有些不安。黄濑自知拿不出冠冕堂皇的理由来解释躲着青峰的原因，他只能胡乱编造个谎言。“我工作很忙所以就一直……”

“我看起来很好骗?”青峰的语气变得生冷，他撤开一点儿身子用藏青色的眸子盯着黄濑。青峰的表情很严肃，这样的青峰很少见，在黄濑的印象中青峰总是一副什么事都无所谓的模样。

青峰凑的很近，从远处看大概会误会他们在接吻。黄濑不适应和别人保持这么近的距离，他低垂着双眼不去和青峰对视，青峰虽然撤开些身子却仍旧用双臂紧紧地抱着黄濑。

“青峰，你先放开我。”黄濑还是没法像以前那样把“小青峰”叫出口，毕竟五年未见了，就算以前亲兄弟一样铁也难免会感到生疏。黄濑见青峰无动于衷，他抬起双眼对上青峰一直盯着他的眸子，语气也放冷了，“两个男人抱在一起不像话。”

青峰闻言松开了环着黄濑的手臂，他心里窝火，五年未见的黄濑看上去并不期待见到他。青峰从休闲裤里掏出烟盒点了支烟，抽了一口后道，“手机给我。”

青峰的语气不和善，黄濑知道青峰心里在气他莫名其妙地消失。黄濑从衣兜里掏出手机递给青峰，青峰接过去后问了句，“密码。”

黄濑先缓和了语气，跟青峰死扛着甩脾气只会两败俱伤。他轻声道，“没设密码。”

青峰闻言直接划开了黄濑的手机，他把自己的手机号输进黄濑的通讯录后回拨了一个电话。

黄濑见青峰解锁界面是四码数字，为了缓解他和青峰间的紧张气氛他笑着问了句，“密码是女朋友的生日？”

青峰闻言愣了一下，他抬头看着黄濑道，“0618。”

黄濑没想到青峰会把手机密码设成自己的生日，他想着应该是巧合。黄濑尴尬地和青峰对视，青峰在等他说些什么，“真巧啊，和我的生日一样。”

“是你生日。”青峰皱了眉，他能强烈地感觉到黄濑的疏远。“我说过，我能记住的数字组合只有你生日。”

黄濑感觉他和青峰之间的气氛实在是太诡异了，听上去像是情侣在吵架。

青峰存完号码后把手机还给黄濑，黄濑接回手机，他想着再晚些小旅馆就关门了便急忙跟青峰道别，刚想离开胳膊就被青峰拽住了。

“要去哪我送你。”说罢也没管黄濑愿不愿意就把黄濑往副驾驶座上拽，“说地址。”

黄濑不想青峰知道他住在那么破烂的房子里，自尊心作祟，他道，“青峰，我不需要你。”

青峰转身凑到黄濑面前，黄濑根本不懂他的心情，青峰放了狠话，道，“黄濑凉太你再敢说这种话我难保不会揍你。”

黄濑闻言垂下了双眼，他身体很累，不过此时他心更累。“青峰，我之所以躲着你是因为我们是两个世界的人，我黄濑凉太没脸见你，我这样说你懂了吗？”

“两个世界？”青峰瞪着黄濑，他没想到黄濑会因为这种无关紧要的事离开他。青峰撤回身子从车内后视镜里看着黄濑，他无语地轻笑了一声，“就算是两个世界又能怎样，我的世界就是你的，黄濑，我要你待在我的世界里谁敢说不？”

黄濑沉默了，他往车载导航里输入了郊区老楼的地址，“那里就是我的世界，青峰。”

青峰把车内的顶棚灯关掉，他跟着导航开车。黄濑转过头望着车外漆黑的景色，他有些丧气，不知道青峰看到他的境况后会说什么、做什么。

因为在郊区没有路灯不好开快车，本来白天半个小时的车程被无限拉长。青峰不适应安静的黄濑，以前黄濑在他身边能自言自语很长时间。

青峰伸出右手去握黄濑放在膝盖上的左手，碰到黄濑的手时黄濑下意识地躲闪了一下，不过青峰还是强行把他的手握牢了。

“这些年我一直在想你。”青峰缓和了语气，他一开始就没准备和黄濑闹僵，他想告诉黄濑全部的心里话，“别再躲着我了，黄濑。”

青峰没等来黄濑的回复。

车开到黄濑住所楼下时已经将近凌晨，黄濑下车后没拒绝青峰跟上楼，再让青峰开车回市区实在不人道。

这楼有些年头了，石阶楼梯上有不少裂隙，青峰一言不发地跟黄濑上了楼。黄濑住在顶楼六楼，开门时年久失修的铁门发出了“咯吱咯吱”的响声。

房子不大，四十平左右，没有客厅，只有一间卧室、厨房和卫生间。

黄濑把青峰带到卧室，白炽灯用久了发出的光有些昏暗，青峰坐在铺着白色被单的单人床上看黄濑蹲在衣柜前翻找衣服。

“只有这一件浴衣，”黄濑把手里的浴衣递给青峰，青峰是处女座有轻微的洁癖，他怕青峰介意又连忙道，“是我用过的，你若是介意的话……”

青峰拿起黄濑的浴衣起身脱掉上衣，他忙了一天很想洗个热水澡，“浴室在哪？”

“在厨房旁边。”黄濑快步走出卧室跑到厨房炉子前放进了几块煤炭，“等一会儿就有热水了。”

青峰去洗澡时黄濑坐在卧室床上发愁，家里是水泥地打地铺垫几层被都不保暖，可两个一米九的男人睡一张单人床会很难受。他和青峰大学时睡过一张单人床。当时黄濑只是开了个玩笑说“小青峰的被窝暖和好想钻进去过夜”，结果青峰竟然真的把黄濑拽到床上抱在怀里。那是他们唯一一次睡在一张床上，青峰倒是挺愿意抱着黄濑睡的，只是黄濑觉得太挤了。

青峰洗好身子后穿着黄濑的浴衣回到卧室，他把手里的毛巾丢给黄濑后凑到了黄濑面前，黄濑尴尬地跪在床上帮青峰擦干湿漉漉的头发。大学时青峰总是洗完头就躺在床上睡觉，黄濑跟他说这样容易得偏头痛要把头发擦干青峰却嫌麻烦，黄濑无奈只好拿起毛巾帮青峰擦，久而久之到养成了习惯。

青峰抬手握住黄濑的双手，他回想起了大学时期的黄濑，那时黄濑也是如此仔细温柔。

黄濑把手从青峰的手心里抽走，他把毛巾递回给青峰，“差不多干了，我去洗澡了。”

黄濑也累了，他随便冲了下身子就穿着睡衣回到了卧室。青峰侧着身子躺在床上特意给他留了个位置，虽然很尴尬可这间屋子里再没有可以睡人的地方。黄濑掀开被角钻了进去，他和青峰背靠背躺着。

黄濑觉得青峰还是那个青峰，他没有因为经济原因看扁自己，这点让黄濑很欣慰。他意识到青峰大概本身就不是那种看钱看身份的人，就像今吉前辈和笠松前辈一样，他不该离开他如此在乎的兄弟。

虽然已经凌晨一点多了可黄濑仍旧没有困意，他以为青峰睡着了，没想到青峰会突然翻了个身伸手把他抱在怀里。

“你别误会，”青峰收紧横在黄濑腰间的手臂，他怕做这样亲密的动作黄濑会多想，“这样宽松点。”

黄濑身体有些僵硬，时隔这么多年再和青峰躺一张床的感觉很微妙。

青峰把头贴在黄濑颈窝处，他闭着眼睛继续道，“没必要想太多，黄濑，我不在乎你是穷是富，我在乎的只有我们之间的兄弟情意。”

黄濑闻言放宽了心，“对不起青峰，我不该躲着你。”

“别再消失了黄濑，”青峰轻声在黄濑耳旁道，“我不想失去你。”

第二天一早黄濑睡醒时已经九点了，青峰帮他买好早餐留了张写满嘱咐的字条后才离开。黄濑到是没有吃惊，青峰看似粗心大意实际上是个细致贴心的人。

吃过早饭后黄濑备齐摄影装备出了门，他觉得富有艺术感的画面是可遇不可求的，就像命运中的那个人是可遇不可求的一样。

黄濑坐着环城公车，他每天都尝试不同的路线，看到感兴趣的风景或是人事就下车去拍摄，像个流浪的旅者。

青峰坐在办公室里看完最后一批文件后松了口气，看了下时间，八点五十七。他站在落地窗前抽了根烟，看着窗外灯红酒绿的街景莫名觉得空虚，三十岁也该是成家立业的时候了。如今业是立了，家却还未成，房子再大空荡荡的没有人气也不想回。

青峰从西服裤兜里掏出手机，滑到“凉太”时停了下来。他手机里有上百个号码，亲人、朋友、生意上的人……想见的却只有黄濑。他给黄濑打了电话，响了三声就听到了黄濑的声音。

黄濑听起来心情很好，那边传来了风和海浪的声音。“青峰你听，海的声音。”

青峰心底一暖，听到黄濑的声音后那种独孤感消散了许多。他放低声音柔声道，“我想见你，告诉我你的位置，黄濑。”

“我在三环的海边，你要来吗，我已经准备回去了。”

“等我黄濑，”青峰从办公室衣柜里拿了件长款棉衣，他拿起钱包和车钥匙后快步走进电梯里，“我很快就到你身边去。”

黄濑坐着公车转了一天最后突发奇想跑来看海，出门时没看天气没想到晚上会降温。黄濑蹲在沙滩上等青峰，他望着远处因为大风而汹涌起来的海浪，身上虽然冷心情却很好。

黄濑如此执着于艺术是因为他知道追逐理想的路是艰辛并且有风险的，他是个固执的人，认准了便不会轻易放弃。他今年才三十岁，还有三十年、六十年的时间去实现理想，去实现他的人生价值。

“黄濑！”

黄濑寻着青峰的声音忘了过去，青峰站在离他十步远的地方。青峰穿着一件黑色的长棉衣，他伸开双手等着黄濑走到他身边。

这种样式的棉衣青峰从大学时代就开始穿。那时候学校外的车站离他们宿舍很远，一到冬天青峰就会穿着这种棉衣在车站等着打工回来的黄濑。青峰不愿意拉拉链，他见黄濑冻得瑟瑟发抖就会用大衣把黄濑裹在身前。

黄濑放下装着单反的背包，他走到青峰面前将手伸到大衣里环住了青峰的腰。青峰用大衣将黄濑裹住，黄濑身上的冷气被青峰温暖的体温吸走。

“想起大学了。”黄濑抱紧青峰，他好久没有这种温暖的感觉了。黄濑把下巴架在青峰肩上，脸贴着青峰的脸，“五月有青峰你这个男朋友应该很幸福吧？”

青峰闻言愣了一下，黄濑误会了他和五月的关系。

“黄濑，我没有女人。”青峰收紧揽住黄濑腰的手，他想现在或许是告白的好机会，“我喜欢的人是……”

“那就快去找一个好女人。”黄濑打断了青峰的话，他莫名其妙的有种预感青峰喜欢他。他不曾想过感情上的事，更没想过要和青峰在一起，他怕青峰说出口后他会无言以对，他不想伤害青峰。黄濑怕青峰察觉便开玩笑道，“都是三十岁的大叔了，再过几年成了老大爷就只能单身一辈子了。对了青峰，我们来比赛好了，看看咱们俩谁先结婚。”

青峰想过黄濑可能会拒绝他，只是他没想到他会被黄濑以这样的方式拒绝。同性之间并不会轻易产生爱情，他对黄濑的感情也是从兄弟情慢慢转变成了爱情。

“要先忘掉心里那个人才能重新恋爱，”青峰松开手把棉衣脱下来套在黄濑身上，他拿起黄濑的包搭在肩后往路边走，“或许这辈子都忘不掉。”

黄濑跟在青峰身后，青峰的背影看上去很孤独，他不忍心看到这样的青峰。黄濑快走几步牵住青峰的手，“在你没找到爱人之前，我会一直陪着你。”

青峰握紧了黄濑发凉的右手，如果黄濑真的能信守承诺，他宁愿一辈子不结婚让黄濑留在他身边。

本来青峰是想带黄濑回他的住所的，毕竟比起郊区他那里要近的多。可他怕黄濑看到他的房子后又会冒出一些不必要的念头，再加上若是去黄濑那他们可以同床共枕，所以青峰还是上了郊区方向的高速公路。

黄濑盖着青峰的黑色棉衣睡着了，一路上车里很安静。等到青峰把车开到楼下时黄濑还没睡醒，青峰熄了火，他凑到近处去看黄濑的睡颜。黄濑的睫毛很长，皮肤也白皙，长了一张明星脸。他睡觉时像只乖巧的小猫喜欢缩成一团，睫毛有时会微微颤动。

青峰不由自主地凑到黄濑脸旁落下了一个吻，黄濑睡的很沉没有察觉到。青峰用手摸了摸黄濑的脸，他想亲黄濑的双唇，他也低头凑上去要行动了。

刚碰到黄濑的双唇手机就响了，黄濑睁开眼睛时青峰还没撤回身子。黄濑条件反射地推开了青峰，他本来还在逃避青峰喜欢他这件事，现在他已经逃无可逃了。

“出了什么事？”是五月来的电话，若不是急事五月不可能这时候来电话。青峰见黄濑要下床伸手握住了黄濑的手腕，他要先处理公司的事，可他也不能放黄濑走。

“这件事在电话里说不清楚。”五月的语气听起来很急迫，看来不是小事。“阿大，不过你在哪和谁在一起现在立刻回公司。”

“知道了，我马上赶回去。”青峰挂了五月的电话，他还没松开握着黄濑手腕的右手。“黄濑，我喜欢你，下次见面时我要你的答复。”

那晚之后青峰一个星期都没联系黄濑，黄濑是从一个星期后才报出的新闻里得知辉峰旗下的基金涉嫌操纵股价，因为在调查阶段基金被迫停牌了。投资者十分惶恐怕钱就这样被套进去出不来了，还有人组团去青峰公司门口游行闹事。

黄濑看到新闻后立刻给青峰打了电话，青峰听起来很疲惫。黄濑有些担心，“青峰，你没事吧？”

“黄濑，我们见面吧。”青峰嗓音有些沙哑，大概是上火嗓子发炎了。“我想见你。”

“好。”黄濑答应了，他也想安慰一下青峰。出了这么大的事青峰一个人不知道背负了多少压力，黄濑想帮青峰分担一些。

五月想阻止青峰外出，现在是多事之秋能少出现在公众面前就该尽量少出现，她怕有恶意的投资者找打手跟踪青峰，那样的话还会连累到黄濑。可青峰没听她的，他拿起钱包钥匙就出了门。

黄濑先到了酒吧，他特意选了一家地角偏僻的店面以防青峰被曝光。店主也是对男性情侣，和黄濑关系不错，这样又多了一层保险。

今天客人不多，来店里的大多是回头客，高尾都认识。他叫黄濑放心，这些客人里没有记者或者从事媒体相关工作的，大多是还在上学的学生。

青峰很快就赶来了，他走到坐在吧台的黄濑身边。青峰问出了他最关心的问题，“你想好了？”

“青峰，我们先不谈这件事好吗？”黄濑见青峰不是为了给他一个答复的，他只是担心青峰想来安慰他。

青峰跟调酒师绿间要了杯酒放到黄濑面前，他道，“黄濑，你喝了这杯酒我们就交往，把它倒掉就做陌生人。我如今已经无法忍受和爱的人做一辈子朋友这种事，你给我个痛快。”

黄濑闻言犹豫了，他对青峰的感觉一直很好，能否成为恋人他会摇摆不定，要做陌生人他绝对无法接受。

黄濑拿起酒杯一饮而尽后青峰就用右手按住黄濑的后脑勺吻了上去。他用舌头撬开黄濑的唇齿，他吸吮着黄濑的双唇同黄濑的舌头纠缠在一起。他期待这个吻期待了五年，如今终于如愿以偿了。

青峰亲完黄濑的双唇后吻开始下移，他疯狂地吸吮着黄濑的耳根和脖子。察觉到有看热闹的女生在拍照黄濑赶紧制止了青峰，他拉着青峰走到酒吧后厨从后门离开了。

青峰以为黄濑是察觉到了他的情欲才推开他，他本以为黄濑是真的想和他在一起才喝了那杯酒。和黄濑回到车上后青峰就开口问黄濑，“你不愿意和我上床？”

黄濑见青峰表情很僵硬就知道青峰误会他了，他赶紧解释道，“青峰你别瞎想，刚刚有人在拍照。”

“我们在车里做。”说罢青峰就扑倒黄濑身上要扒黄濑的衣服。青峰怕黄濑反悔，他想用贞洁这种东西把黄濑一辈子捆绑在他身边，他太想要黄濑了。

“青峰你理智点！”黄濑用力推开了青峰，他心疼青峰，或许是青峰这段时间背负的压力让他有些冲动了。黄濑叹了口气，他不抵触和青峰做爱这件事，现在他愿意做所有能让青峰安心的事。“我们回家做。”

青峰闻言后开车回了黄濑家。半路上看到药房黄濑还下去买了润滑剂、套子和洗肠用具。一进家门青峰就把黄濑按到门上吻了个遍，黄濑配合着青峰回吻他。眼看着衣服要被脱光了，黄濑推开青峰喘息道，“先洗个澡。”

青峰洗好后黄濑也去洗了一个澡，他在卫生间里把后穴的清理工作都做完了。从浴室出来后他看见青峰坐在床上静静地抽烟，他背着月光坐在破旧的卧室里，那种孤独的感觉让黄濑心头一酸。

黄濑拿起相机照了几张青峰的剪影，月光、白烟和一个背着光叼着烟的孤独男人，这是黄濑第一次找到了用照片表达情感的感觉。

黄濑走到青峰身边脱下了身上唯一一件蔽体的衣物，他托起青峰的脸低头吻了上去。青峰用厚实的双手摩挲着黄濑的侧腰，他吸吮着黄濑的锁骨和乳头。

“黄濑，你是不是觉得我很自私？”青峰含湿了黄濑的左乳，他把第二根手指插进黄濑后穴里搅动。“为了得到你强迫你做这种事。”

黄濑紧咬着下唇，青峰一直在按揉他内里的前列腺点。他深吸了一口气道，“如果对象是你的话就没关系，青峰，我愿意给你你想要的一切，包括交出我自己。”

青峰坐在床边让黄濑扶着他那紫黑的性器坐了下去，套子上的润滑剂让青峰还算顺利地进到了黄濑身体里。黄濑坐到底的一瞬间青峰心头的忧虑全部放下了，那一刻他脑袋里只剩下唯一的念头：黄濑完完全全是他的人了。

等黄濑适应了内里被异物塞的满满的感觉后青峰扶着黄濑的腰大力地摆着胯，青峰进出的太快太过激烈难免让黄濑有些吃不消。黄濑一直咬着下唇不出声，偶尔喘息一下被青峰捕捉到了青峰便会更卖力地讨好他。

青峰的持久力很强，黄濑提前射了他就会停下来让黄濑好好享受一下短暂的高潮。他会温柔地吻住黄濑，让黄濑舒服些。

青峰从黄濑背后进了一次，用完的套子被往地上随便一甩。最后青峰面对面抱黄濑时因为心急忘了套套，幸亏青峰在射出前抽了出来。

做完后他们精疲力尽地躺在床上，青峰还有力气做一场后戏亲吻黄濑全身来安抚他。他们用了两个多小时结束了一场激烈的身体交缠与融合。

黄濑跟青峰说他想拿刚刚拍的照片去参赛，青峰想都没想就同意了。睡觉时青峰搂着黄濑道，“我想和你在这里住一辈子了黄濑，我在这里真真正正得到了你。”

青峰和黄濑确立了恋爱关系，不过他们没有让任何人知道。黄濑怕青峰在自己的事上分心没法好好处理公司的事就提前飞去意大利参加国际艺术摄影比赛了，青峰虽然不舍却不想成为黄濑的阻碍。

调查组调查了一个月后官方媒体宣布：辉峰基金未进行实质上操纵股价行为，但予以警告。

能摆脱这次危机是因为青峰找了一个权高位重的政府高管赤司征十郎，青峰和赤司的交情颇深所以赤司才会在背地里帮他一把。

基金想挣大钱有几个不涉嫌操纵股价？这次官方想稳定股民因为大起大落的股市而产生的负面情绪才想打只出头鸟作为政治的牺牲品。青峰的基金差点就成了这牺牲品。

可这波风浪严重影响了辉峰基金的信用评级，辉峰基金树立的正面形象几乎折损一半，基金一复盘就迎来了一波抛售风潮，价格直接跌停。

五月因为负面舆论忙的焦头烂额，青峰也亲自出马跟各方交涉，这次危机是辉峰基金遇到过最严重的一次。

黄濑凭借青峰的那张照片斩获了三项大奖，他的作品被全世界各国摄影艺术家高度赞扬。消息很快就传回了国内，黄濑成为国内首位斩获国际艺术摄影大奖赛的艺术家。

但凡在国际上闯出了名声国内就会大肆追捧，黄濑还未回国就已经成为了民族的自豪。他的作品在网上被疯狂地转载和二次创作，还有细心的网友扒出了原照中的人是青峰。传的人多了便有越来越多的人确信那人就是青峰，青峰在照片中表现出的孤独感动了很大一批人，他们自愿成立青峰大辉后援团帮青峰和辉峰基金正名声。

就因为这一张照片辉峰基金的价格就瞬间回暖了，连续跌停三天后价格像是坐过山车一样又飘红涨停。

有网友八卦青峰和黄濑是什么关系，照片里青峰虽然背着光却隐约能看出青峰穿的是浴衣，这极容易让人想偏。有人诋毁青峰和黄濑是糜烂的一夜情关系，也有人力挺青峰和黄濑。

因为黄濑获得的三项大奖含金量都颇高，负面猜疑都被各方媒体雪藏了。

黄濑一回国就去见青峰了，分开后黄濑才深刻地体会到他对青峰的思念。黄濑跟青峰去了他的别墅，吃过晚饭后就因为激烈的热吻导致了擦枪走火。他们放肆地索要着彼此的身体，黄濑丢掉了所有的矜持火热地回应着青峰。

做完第四次后黄濑累到连手指头都懒得动弹，地上、床上乱成一片。青峰用最后一点力气把黄濑拉进怀里，他已经得到了他在这个世界上最想要的东西，其他的一切都是身外之物。

“我们对外公开关系吧，青峰。”黄濑想帮青峰一把救活辉峰基金，他在外的名声好，各路媒体为了讨好他都会压下负面新闻，他觉得现在公开和青峰的关系是个好时机。

“有你就够了，黄濑，我不贪图事业爱情都得意。”青峰不想让黄濑冒风险名声受损。现在公开他们的关系明眼人一看就知道是为了抬高辉峰基金价格而进行的炒作，如此一来反而坏了黄濑的名声。

第二天黄濑去松吉传媒见了今吉和笠松，以松吉传媒为平台公开了和青峰的情侣关系。同性恋爱在国内并没有被普遍接受，而且辉峰基金如今还处在喜忧参半的状态，今吉和笠松都为黄濑捏了把汗。

所幸效果还不错，正面呼声占了绝大优势。很多黄濑帮忙拍摄过写真的明星都想借黄濑再火一番，他们纷纷在微博和社交媒体上表示支持黄濑并高度称赞黄濑的为人。

辉峰基金也因此受益了，价格连翻飘红后又接着三个涨停，市场悲观看跌走势的投资者也纷相买入辉峰基金。

五月看着自家基金的价格走势图又一次体会到了投资者的盲目和从众心理，几乎与理性背道而驰。

青峰道这世上没有几个人在利益面前能做到完全理性，黄濑是一个，只是黄濑的理性输给了爱情，而青峰把自己输给了黄濑。

青峰同黄濑办了一场温馨的婚礼，青峰身着黑色西装黄濑身着白西装。他们拒绝了所有媒体的转播请求只想办个不掺杂任何不纯的利益目的的婚礼。

婚礼结束后黄濑又出了国，他拍摄了一组同性恋人双双登上绞刑台的图片。那是他偶然去到的一个国度，在那里同性恋是非法恋爱，一经发现两个人都要进行绞刑。照片里那对恋人眼含泪水微笑着凝视对方，他们十指相扣一起等待死亡，为了爱。

这组图片又掀起了热议，黄濑公开呼吁国际社会要一起合力维护同性恋者的合法权益。黄濑的照片和举动引发了对摄影艺术为了什么的思考，在那之后的作品都立旨去反应社会中黑暗或美丽的一面，从而让观者去进行深程度的思考。

青峰把黄濑的父母接了过来，住的近方便照顾老人。他看着黄濑不停地追逐着理想，他愿意成为黄濑背后支撑他的那个人放黄濑去闯荡。青峰不怕黄濑走远了不回来了，他手里有根永远不会断开线紧紧地连在黄濑身上。

有爱在，爱情就逃不掉，他的黄濑就逃不掉。

2015.11.7 4:04@Louring_Daiki


	14. 【青黄】自习室恋情

黄濑没想到他的死对头灰崎祥吾复课一年竟然考到了他的大学，虽然和灰崎同岁但作为大二学长黄濑不得不照顾这比飞来横祸还可憎的学弟。

灰崎的母亲和黄濑他妈情同姐妹，灰崎落榜后黄濑他妈好一阵惋惜，她怕黄濑孤独便常在他面前念叨着“凉太你别担心，祥吾为了你这个好兄弟已经下定决心要复读考你那所学校了。”

黄濑到没当回事儿，他心想这所大学可不是灰崎这种学渣能高攀得起的，何况寒假随他妈去灰崎家串门时灰崎在卧室电脑前魔兽世界撸得不亦乐乎。所以看到扎着一串小辫的灰崎招摇撞骗地走进他寝室时黄濑指着得意洋洋的灰崎脱口而出“你竟然敢作弊！”

灰崎没搭理他发小，他把行李往空床位上一丢便出去浪了。黄濑被嘱托一定要好好照顾人生地不熟的灰崎，结果没过几天灰崎混的比黄濑还像这学校里的“老人”。

让黄濑欣慰的是灰崎的出现到是没怎么打扰到他，灰崎天天早出晚归不见人影有时还夜不归宿，寝室跟黄濑以前一个人住没太大差。

黄濑从国中开始就兼职模特，闲暇时间有拍摄就接。大学里系草、院草、校草这个草那个草带草字的名号他都坐实了，每天收到的情书、巧克力、爱心便当不计其数。于是黄濑自信心膨胀的有理有据，以至于灰崎说有个人黄濑打死也追不到手瞬间激起了黄濑的好胜心。

于是乎上了一年大学从来没去过自习室的黄濑为了赢得同灰崎打赌的胜利破天荒地去了自习室，为了追求一个海归“男神”。在黄濑心里自然是帅成他这种级别的才称得上是“神”，目标还没出现，没看到真人之前黄濑当然不会用去掉引号的男神来评价别人。

灰崎说那人叫“青峰大辉”，是大三学长，帅到没天理甩他黄濑凉太N条街。黄濑不服气，他反驳道“我从没听说过这么一号人物，灰崎你扯谎能有点根据吗？”

灰崎“啧啧啧”说黄濑肤浅，贬低完黄濑只有颜值没有内涵后道青峰去美国斯坦福留学最近才回国，人家如今已获封“图书馆自习室镇馆男神”称号，你这种撞大运考进来的根本比不过。

黄濑进了图书馆后随着人流找到电梯，他没来过图书馆不熟悉地形，到了七楼便按照灰崎提供的线索右拐进了南自习室。灰崎说据来自花痴女的可靠消息，镇馆男神固定座位号68，实在找不到就看准整个自习室里最黑的人，保准是青峰。

好在自习室门口有排座图，号码标的清楚详细，黄濑一眼便发现了传说中的“镇馆男神”。那人带着黑框眼镜在低头看书，时不时会皱眉，从外貌看的确算是帅人行列里的佼佼者。只不过黄濑望去第一眼便不由感叹可真是黑的不一般，他还以为灰崎其实是在唬他逗他玩。

自习室里的桌子是四人用一大张，连续三张这样的桌子拼在一起为一排。青峰周遭方圆三米左右位子上都是空的，因为开学没多久课业压力小来自习的人并不多。不过能看出这间自习室里的人似乎有意避开青峰身旁的位置，也不知是害羞还是别的原因。

黄濑当然不管那么多，他腆着脸走到青峰身旁问了句，“同学，这有人吗？”

青峰闻言侧头看了眼黄濑，黄濑只觉得自己似乎被这个颇帅的帅哥从上到下审视了一番，他的目光很犀利，还像是带些透视效果，他被青峰的目光看的浑身不自在。审视完毕，那人把目光移回写着一堆黄濑看不懂的鬼画符的书上，不冷不淡地道了句“没有。”

黄濑拉开椅子坐到青峰身边，他可算明白了，这青峰大辉帅是帅，可从他身上散发出来“生人勿近”的危险信号让人不敢轻易搭讪。

掏出书做掩饰，黄濑时不时偷偷瞄青峰一眼想看看他有没有偷看自己。事实证明黄濑有些自恋了，这死心眼的二货再没看过他一直闷头看书，黄濑在心里吐槽我黄濑凉太还没那本文绉绉的破书吸引你？如此一看这青峰大辉还真有一抹禁欲系男神的味道，黄濑心里打起退堂鼓，本来目标是男人就很棘手这还给他来个禁欲的，这赌同灰崎打的有些不值当。

不过既然赌都打了黄濑便不会退缩，何况他有自信凡是他想勾搭就不可能有不动心的人，即使是男人，禁欲系男人。

黄濑突然心生一计，他把紧紧扣在笔尾的笔盖扭松，然后装作不介意间拿起笔，笔盖因为惯性抛出了一个完美的弧线“啪”地一声砸到了青峰眼镜片上。黄濑心头“咯噔”一下，原意是想让它直接落到青峰书上的……结果轨道计算出错了。

“不好意思啊，同学。”黄濑伸手去拿被青峰的眼镜片弹到青峰书上的笔盖结果被青峰抢先了，青峰拿起黄濑的笔盖抬头同黄濑对视，看着微微皱眉的青峰黄濑莫名地紧张，青峰这幅模样看上去好凶，一副不好惹的样子。

黄濑见青峰只是盯着自己不说话也不还他笔盖，他拿出了必杀技迷人的微笑道，“同学，不好意思，那个笔盖能不能还我？”

“下次注意。”青峰把笔盖丢给黄濑后拿起手机似乎在翻相册，黄濑也不好明目张胆伸长脖子凑过去看人家在干什么只好装作闷头读书。可这书实在太无趣了，他见青峰还在看手机便想这是个搭讪的好机会。“同学，你是大几的？”

青峰压根没搭理他，黄濑受挫一般用笔尖戳了戳草稿纸。不过一想到灰崎趾高气扬的模样黄濑就打起了精神，对付这种冷血动物就是要厚脸皮地死磨硬泡，他又道，“我是大二的，上学期挂了好几科。这不一开学就要补考，我才来自习室临时抱抱佛脚。”

黄濑这纯属胡扯，他虽然课后不学习可听课却认真，因为天生聪明期末看几眼书就能考个让人望尘莫及的分数。只是为了接下来能有个纠缠青峰的理由，黄濑才这样贬低自己。

果然青峰还是毫无反应，黄濑迈出第一步后就没之前那么尴尬了，他继续道，“我在一楼刷卡机刷了座，没想到身边就你一个人，缘分啊。”

黄濑听灰崎说过一嘴，他说图书馆一楼有自习室座位预定的机器，可以预订不同时间段的自选座位，黄濑为了掩盖自己故意坐在青峰身旁这个事实随口扯了个谎。实际上黄濑连刷卡用的校园卡都不知道丢哪了，什么刷卡机预订座位更是没用过。他料想既然大家都有意避开青峰大概不会有人会刷青峰旁边的座位，他应该不会暴露。

“同学你是学霸吧？”黄濑边说边动手翻青峰放在桌面上的那本书，“我下周一补考微积分，以后有问题能不能问你啊？”

青峰放下手机对上黄濑恳求的目光，他正要开口说什么，突然传来了一好听的女孩声音，“同学，不好意思，这个座位我早上就刷过了，可以让一下吗？”

黄濑扭头看了眼来者，是一位脸蛋漂亮身材有料粉色头发的女孩。周围有这么多位置这女孩偏偏刷了青峰身旁的位置，如果没猜错的话该是青峰的女朋友吧？

黄濑尴尬地起身收拾东西，他怕青峰起疑赶紧道，“我记错了，我卡刷的是北区自习室，竟然在南区坐了这么久。”

青峰见黄濑着急忙慌地收拾好东西出了自习室，他同坐身旁没有任何愧疚之色的五月道，“从明天起不用刷我身旁这座了。”

“哟哟，见我赶走阿大你心上人生气了？”五月笑道，“前几天拜托我坐某人身旁帮忙赶走那些花痴女的人是谁？”

青峰把书装进公文包里起身整理外套，他道，“竟胡扯。”

黄濑逃也似的离开了图书馆，这简直太丢人了，可比起丢人他更气灰崎耍他玩。

一回寝室就看见灰崎带着耳机窝在电脑桌前全神贯注地撸魔兽世界，黄濑冲过去把灰崎桌上的插排总按钮按灭，结果整个电脑屏幕瞬间全黑。灰崎气急扭头就骂，“黄濑你他娘的眼残啊，没见着老子在撸……”

灰崎的话被黄濑难得一见怒气冲冲的表情硬生地给憋进肚子里了，他收了气焰小心翼翼地问道，“你咋啦？”

难不成被黄濑发现了？灰崎心里有鬼自然也对黄濑有所畏惧，他站起身后退到自己床边，黄濑看上去似乎想揍他。

“你耍我？”黄濑把书包丢到床边瞪着灰崎道，“青峰大辉有女朋友你还跟我拿他打赌，第三者插足这种有悖道义的事你让我做？”

“哈？”灰崎被黄濑问愣了，他道，“青峰他应该没有女朋友才对啊，要是有的话也不能拜托我……啊呸，我去问问我线人怎么回事，你息怒，肯定是误会，误会！”

灰崎拿起电脑桌上的手机就跑出寝室了，黄濑憋着一肚子气没地儿撒，看见灰崎床头的一大包零食想都没想便撕开包装吃了起来。

“我说哥啊，咱能不能行，到底有没有这回事？”灰崎去楼下小店买了根棒棒糖叼在嘴里，他心疼那局输掉的魔兽世界。

电话那头否认了青峰有女朋友这件事，灰崎闻言赶紧趁机讹诈道，“黄濑可误会了，他回来就把我电脑电源按死了，你可要赔偿我精神损失费。不如这样吧，事成之后报酬里再加一套装备。”

那头毫不犹豫的答应了，灰崎乐道，“还是哥阔气，就愿意和哥你这样的做生意。”

回屋后灰崎见黄濑抱着他那堆零食吃的不亦乐乎，气大概也消了十有八九，他把剩下的棒棒糖丢给黄濑后夺回了零食包，“你要是把自己吃肥了青峰八辈子都不会看上你，赶紧贴面膜保养皮肤去。”

黄濑瞪了灰崎一眼后进卫生间洗漱，洗完便钻进被窝里闷头睡觉。若不是这次和灰崎打赌输的人要穿比基尼徒步绕学校一圈实在有损他男神形象，黄濑都有放弃的打算了。这青峰大辉实在呆头呆脑不懂人情世故，他厚着脸皮跟青峰搭讪竟然被这死黑皮完全无视掉了，长得帅了不起啊，像谁不帅似的。

第二天黄濑早起到处翻腾找校园卡，他心想为了避免昨天晚上的尴尬情景他还是刷青峰身旁那个座位为好，结果在收纳箱最底层找到了。

黄濑早饭都没顾得上吃就跑去图书馆刷座，竟然在刷座机器前看见了灰崎，他走过去打招呼，谁知灰崎像是在做偷鸡摸狗的事似的见到黄濑便赶紧收起了校园卡按了退出系统的按钮。

“你小子怎么贼眉鼠眼的，干什么坏事呢？”黄濑快步走过去看着灰崎道，“快给我看看兜里装着什么。”

“我就是来帮人刷个座，什么贼眉鼠眼的。”灰崎把手揣进兜里快步往门外走，走前还道，“67号座还没人刷你赶快下手。”

黄濑闻言赶紧刷座去了，也顾不上灰崎小偷小摸地在做什么，只是觉得灰崎很奇怪。点开刷座系统黄濑发现因为来的早只有四个座位被刷了，其中就包括68号。黄濑心想这青峰大辉还真是学霸，他在67号座位选了全天占座后便得意洋洋地跑去食堂吃早餐了。

晚上六点多吃完晚饭后黄濑背着一早从书柜里翻出的微积分书去了自习室，那青峰大辉果真还坐在68号位置上。黄濑这次占座了心里有底，他大摇大摆地走过去把背包放到了座位上，不过这次青峰连头都没抬。

黄濑十分受挫，这是他有史以来遇到过唯一一个不给他面子的混球。

黄濑想故意气气青峰，他在青峰面前晃了晃校园卡道，“我今天刷卡占座喽～”

青峰抬眼盯着黄濑，从嘴里挤出一句让黄濑大为不爽的话，“故意在我面前晃，你是看上我了？”

“哈哈哈，同学你太搞笑了。”黄濑装作大笑道，“我怎么可能喜欢煤球啊，哈哈哈。”

黄濑偷偷瞥了眼黑了脸的青峰，他得意起来，不过面上没表现出来，“同学你别误会，我没说你是煤球，哈哈哈。”

结果气氛被黄濑搞得更冷了。

黄濑一边翻书一边偷瞥青峰，身旁这货目不斜视死心眼一个，他拿出一张A4纸在上面写了道数学题并附上“学霸，帮忙算道题呗？”写完便毫不客气地拍到青峰正在看的那本书上。

青峰看到纸上的字侧头看了眼黄濑，黄濑用左手撑着头侧脸对上青峰的目光，这角度他精心计算过，照下来不用PS都可以做画报封面。

和黄濑对视了大约有30秒，青峰转头看了眼那题迅速写下答案后递给了黄濑。黄濑拿回来看着青峰吝啬地只写了最后答案一点儿过程都没有翻了个白眼，青峰果然是死心眼吧？！他“唰唰唰”写下“学霸，过程嘞？”后又递给青峰。

青峰接过字条后冷淡道，“你坐过来些，我给你讲。”

黄濑闻言整个人都凑到青峰面前，几乎是脸贴脸的距离，青峰到也没嫌弃保持着这距离没说什么。青峰讲题过程黄濑没听进去，这题他八百年前会了，他用眼角余光瞥青峰，这人还真是越看越帅，就是有点死板。

结果接下来一个星期黄濑就一直缠着青峰给他讲题，只是青峰对他不冷不热的也不关心他叫什么。微积分补考结束黄濑便没借口再去上自习了，加上因为青峰这个木头人死脑筋对他没表现出一点好感甚至连一丢丢想了解他的欲望都没有让黄濑十分心累。

“那煤球完全是一副正人君子的模样，”黄濑已经有两天没去自习室找青峰了，他五点下课后回寝室看见灰崎便抱怨道，“死心眼，禁欲狂，一点男人的血性色性都没有！”

灰崎正打电话，刚道“我想法子让你们见面”就听见黄濑大声抱怨，他赶紧捂住电话道，“你丫的小点声，没见我在打电话啊？”

怕黄濑再说青峰的坏话被电话那头听见，灰崎赶紧挂了电话。

“又怎么着啊，青峰没钓到手心慌了？”灰崎坐到电脑旁上了QQ，点开魔兽世界群发了条消息，“你不会是真喜欢上青峰了吧，两天没见就这么心慌。”

“去你的，”灰崎这不着边际的猜测可真是无厘头，黄濑揉了揉太阳穴道，“他就是帅到全世界女人都想给他生猴子我也不稀罕，要不是和你赌的太大我才不去搭理这么无趣的人。”

“怎么算有趣怎么算无趣？”灰崎一遍在QQ上约局一边同黄濑聊天。

“有趣的人当然要热情奔放，对喜欢的人就大胆放手地去摸他碰他。要是真和青峰那根木头交往只怕会因为本性得不到释放想分手。”

“得了，青峰要真摸你碰你你还不抵一拳揍过去？”灰崎在挖坑，他自信黄濑会毫不犹豫地跳进去。

“你说那木头会碰我？哈哈哈，天方夜谭一样。”黄濑反驳道，“前几天我看见好几个女生围着他照相，她们都恨不得贴青峰身上，这可是吃豆腐的好机会。可那煤球手垂在身侧不说还故意来开距离，嫣然一副绅士模样，要多木讷有多木讷。他若能对我动手动脚我怕是会激动的哭出来，就那木头？”

“那天下之大无奇不有，说不定青峰就开窍了呢。”灰崎心里乐啊，黄濑啊黄濑这可是你自愿跳进坑里的可怨不得兄弟我。“对了，我认识一哥们和青峰铁的很，看你这和青峰不瘟不火的要不要兄弟牵桥搭线帮你一把？”

“你这么好心？”黄濑将信将疑地看着灰崎道，“灰崎你可别耍我，知道我拳头的滋味吧？”

结果黄濑跟着灰崎去了KTV，他们到时正好撞见青峰在唱情歌，青峰见黄濑来了便用低沉性感的嗓音一边唱歌一边望着黄濑。青峰眸子是藏青色的，本身就自带看不透的性感，再加上这撩人的嗓音让黄濑略微慌了阵脚。

黄濑拉住灰崎的衣角小声道，“这黑皮今天怎么这么性感？”

灰崎找到青峰旁边的位置拉着黄濑坐下，他道，“你说他身子还是人？”

青峰身上只穿了件黑色紧身背心，下身穿的是黑色紧身皮裤，健硕的身材毫无保留地展露出来。他腹肌那里凹凸不平得导致背心多了几道褶子，小腹处更是让人羞耻地隆起不小一块。

黄濑脸有些发烫，他道，“当然是人了。”

青峰唱完便坐到黄濑身边，灰崎赶紧殷勤地给青峰介绍黄濑，“哥，这就是我说的想介绍给你的那哥们，帅到没边吧？”

青峰拿起桌上的啤酒喝了口道，“我认识。”

青峰喝啤酒的动作很大，洒出来的酒沿着他棱角分明的下颌流到了脖颈上，灰崎颇有眼力见地往黄濑手里塞了张纸巾在黄濑耳旁煽风点火道，“快去给他擦一下。”

黄濑瞪了灰崎一眼，做这种事太亲密了吧。灰崎见黄濑不给力抓起黄濑的手朝青峰脖子伸去，青峰侧头盯着黄濑道，“干什么？”

灰崎瞬间把手缩了回去和身旁的兄弟谈天说地，黄濑尴尬地看着青峰道，“你脖子上有水，想帮你擦一下。”

黄濑也不知道自己是怎么腆着脸说出这话，青峰闻言握住黄濑拿着纸巾的手往脖子上擦了几下，黄濑傻愣愣地盯着青峰僵直了身。

今天的青峰和之前的完全不同，帅气性感，虽然还是那张冷脸却撩得黄濑心里痒痒。黄濑也不清楚那是什么感觉，对一个男人有这种感觉说实话是很奇妙的一件事，不过黄濑并不反感。

擦干脖子上的酒后青峰也没放开握着黄濑的手，黄濑心跳莫名加快，他轻轻抽了下手反倒被青峰握的更紧。黄濑抬眼看向青峰想问他在做什么，可青峰拿起罐装啤酒扬头便喝，完全不理会身旁的黄濑。

突然灰崎提议玩局国王游戏，抽到王牌的可以命令其他角色做他想让其他角色做的事。黄濑见那天在自习室遇到的粉头发女孩也在，心想有女孩在大家应该不会玩的太大提出太过分的要求便同意参与了。

结果灰崎撞大运第一把就抽到了王牌，他笑眯眯地看了眼黄濑被黄濑死瞪回去，黄濑用眼神威胁道“你要是点我等着回去吃拳头”。灰崎咂咂舌指了五月道，“选在座的男人接个湿吻。”

黄濑吓了一跳，灰崎玩的太大了。不过若是接吻的话这个叫五月的女孩大概会选青峰吧？

五月起身围着男人转了一圈儿，她走到黄濑面前停下，青峰立刻扫了她一眼。五月心想还真是小气啊，便道，“其实我心仪对象是黄濑君的，只可惜我男朋友不会让。”

说罢五月走回座位前坐到她身旁的帅哥腿上来了个激情十足的热吻，看的黄濑都不好意思地移开了目光。

接下来几个王因为和黄濑不熟都没点黄濑做事，黄濑心想真是运气好啊。这把他竟然抽到了王牌，黄濑盯着灰崎想点他，灰崎立马示意点青峰才对！

黄濑心想也是，便点了青峰道，“选个人在场地中间热吻三分钟好了。”

黄濑玩野了心想勾搭青峰这事日后再说，他现在就想看青峰吃瘪的模样。谁知青峰丝毫没含糊拉起他站到场地中间就吻了上去。青峰双手按住黄濑的腰让黄濑贴着他，身体前倾压在黄濑身上，他轻而易举地撬开了黄濑的唇齿用舌头圈起了黄濑的舌头。

黄濑交往过几个女孩，虽然只是拉个小手亲个小嘴的程度却颇擅长接吻。黄濑见青峰这个老古董都不见外这么豪放自己若是扭扭捏捏说不过去，何况青峰虽然吻得力道很对味吻技却不敢恭维，一试就知道以前没亲过。

作为老前辈黄濑想给青峰的初吻留下个好印象，他抬手扶住青峰的脸用舌尖勾起青峰的回吻起来。黄濑将口中的津液踱给青峰，津液便顺着黄濑的唇角流了出来。

主动权被黄濑夺去了青峰似乎有些不悦，他揽住黄濑腰的手在黄濑身上上下游走起来，黄濑感觉到青峰在揉他屁股轻咬了下青峰的嘴唇，结果青峰重重捏了下黄濑的臀部作为报复。

黄濑赶紧推开青峰道，“三分钟到了吧？”

所幸包房里灯光暗似乎没人看见青峰猥琐他的动作，黄濑有些恼火，青峰胆子也颇大了点儿，完全变了个人似的。

青峰坐回到黄濑身边黄濑尴尬地往灰崎那边挪了挪，他现在怀疑青峰之前的绅士模样都是装出来的。

之后五月又找了几个漂亮女孩来一起玩，气氛瞬间活跃起来了。其间青峰被点和一个女孩腻歪地情歌对唱，那女孩放的开拉着青峰的胳膊往他身上贴可青峰总是躲开女孩的亲近又换上一副绅士模样。

黄濑察觉这点后便一直观察青峰的举动，他发现青峰对其他人都保持一段相当安全的距离，唯独对他亲近。青峰唱完情歌坐回来后手就不知不觉揽住了黄濑的腰，黄濑往旁边移青峰就用力收紧手不让他逃开。

黄濑乐了，青峰这是对他有意思吧，要不然怎么唯独对他动手动脚的？他笑着贴到青峰耳旁青峰也不躲开，他道，“你是不是喜欢我啊？”

青峰挑了挑眉扭头看着黄濑道，“何以见得？”

黄濑伸手去握青峰放在他腰上的手，他一想到马上就赢了打赌便得意洋洋地笑道，“你不仅亲我，还摸我。”

青峰闻言讪笑了一下，他用握住黄濑侧腰的手色情地揉捏了下黄濑侧腰，凑到黄濑耳旁道，“这样摸你你会硬？”

黄濑瞪了青峰一眼，这可是有关他男人自尊心的问题，他严肃道，“我又不是gay怎么可能被你摸硬？”

“恰巧我也不是。”青峰收回摸黄濑腰的手起身穿上皮衣外套，说完还有事后便离开了。

回寝室路上灰崎一直在说黄濑和青峰那个长达五分钟的热吻，他道比片子还对味看的他想躲卫生间里释放一下了都。黄濑想起青峰说他不是gay，灰崎不在意道掰弯一个青峰这样的极品直男才有成就感吧？何况你今天和他接吻不是说他雏的很吗？没交往过女人就敢声称是异性恋言之过早吧？

黄濑觉得灰崎分析的也不错，只是好奇灰崎怎么这么热心鼓励他追青峰，难道灰崎有暴露癖想穿比基尼巡游学校？

第二天下课后黄濑又去了自习室，果然在那里遇见了青峰。这次青峰跟他打了招呼，黄濑心里有些美滋滋的，青峰这块寸草不生的荒地可算被他的辛勤劳动给改造了。

黄濑听灰崎说青峰是数学系的，他便买了好多高等数学的书籍拿来看。他对数学这东西挺感兴趣的，用这追青峰的时间学点数学也挺好。

看了会书后黄濑眼皮就开始打架，他实在扛不住便趴在桌子上睡了会儿。迷迷糊糊听见有人在他脑袋便放了瓶饮料，他抬头发现是青峰给他买了瓶宝矿力。

黄濑心想这青峰还挺能撞大运的，他除了喝白开水外只喝宝矿力，身为模特对这些要求很高。他坐起身背上有人帮他盖着的衣服掉到了地上，黄濑捡起来发现是青峰的外套。青峰见了也没什么表示，他问了句还睡吗，黄濑摇了摇头，他便把外套重新穿到身上。

青峰扭开碳酸饮料喝了一口，黄濑见了本以为青峰也愿意喝宝矿力才顺便给他买了，这样一看青峰竟是特意给他买的宝矿力。

青峰是喜欢他吧？给他盖上外套也是，特意按他喜好给他买宝矿力也是，完全是恋人间才会做的事吧？

黄濑乐呵呵地趴在青峰书上看着他道，“你喜欢我吧？”

青峰瞪了他一眼道，“错觉。”

闲来无聊黄濑便到处观察自习室里其他人在做什么，他发现有个女孩一直在盯着他和青峰这桌。黄濑迎着她的目光望过去，那女孩立马低头看书，可黄濑还是发现她脸红了。

等到晚上十点左右自习室里就只剩下青峰、黄濑和黄濑之前发现的那个女孩了。黄濑发现那个女孩要往他这边走赶紧拉住青峰道，“喂，那个女孩要跟我告白，你帮我当一下就当是我男朋友。”

青峰看了眼向他们走来的女孩后又转过头看着黄濑，他道，“怎么帮法？”

“就是像恋人一样亲密就行。”

说罢黄濑就被青峰一把揽在怀里含住了嘴唇。青峰这次吻得霸道，他把黄濑整个嘴唇都含在口中吸吮，手也在黄濑伸手不老实地乱摸。黄濑本意是和青峰拉个手拥抱下便好，谁知青峰竟然劈头盖脸抱着他就吻。

青峰的吻技比昨晚的强多了，舌头也软吻起来特别舒服。黄濑有些陶醉，他和上一任分手也有一年多了，很久没用过这种浑身过电流的感觉了。

松开口让黄濑喘了口气后青峰又吸住黄濑的嘴唇好顿亲，手也差点伸进黄濑牛仔裤里。女生站在青峰和黄濑面前激动不已地那拍立得找了好几张他俩拥吻的照片，她道，“我是个腐女，喜欢青峰君和黄濑君你们这对CP好久了，可以麻烦你们在照片上签个名吗？”

黄濑闻言尴尬地笑了笑，道了句没问题便在那张青峰把他嘴唇全含在嘴里接吻的色情照片上签了名字。青峰见黄濑签好了直接握住黄濑的手签了他的名，黄濑被青峰圈在怀里心脏跳的很快，又看了眼那照片脸都发烫了。

女孩拿剩下的照片送给青峰和黄濑作为感谢，青峰和黄濑各拿到了两张。

晚上回寝时青峰陪黄濑走到了黄濑寝室楼门口，黄濑把青峰拉到墙角道，“你喜欢我吧？”

青峰闻言把黄濑圈在墙角皱了眉，他道，“我让你误会什么了？”

黄濑不服气，他确信青峰是喜欢他的，否则青峰今天这些举动怎么解释？他环住青峰的腰凑到青峰耳边道，“那你解释一下为什么吻我，为什么送我回寝室？”

青峰双手撑在黄濑耳侧把黄濑壁咚到了墙上，他用鼻尖轻碰了下黄濑的鼻尖道，“不是你让我配合你？送你回来只是顺路罢了。”

“那……那你现在凑我这么近怎么解释？”黄濑看着离他不到两厘米微微侧着头一副想要接吻模样的青峰问道。

青峰微微凑近黄濑黄濑立马闭上眼睛等着青峰的吻落下，只是青峰并没有吻下去，他道，“就是想靠这么近需要理由？你在期待什么？”

被青峰耍了黄濑有些生气，他推开青峰道，“对你有什么好期待的？好走不送。”

青峰看着黄濑毅然决然地走进学生公寓，直到他消失在了楼梯里。

黄濑生青峰的气连续两周没再去过自习室，青峰也跟个没事人似的不来找他道歉，虽然他们没互相留过电话号码可青峰完全有法子找到他。

灰崎又不知道跑哪撸魔兽世界去了，黄濑躺在床上闭着眼睛睡不着。他拿起手机刚想看看新闻便打进了一个陌生电话，他按了接听键。

“请问是黄濑先生吗？”那头是个中年女人的声音。

“我是，请问有什么事吗？”黄濑看了眼时间已经是半夜十二点了，他不知此人打来电话是为了何事。

“您认识青峰先生吧？他喝醉了，听他一直念着黄濑先生的名字想必黄濑先生是青峰先生的朋友，所以能麻烦黄濑先生来把青峰先生接走吗？”

“麻烦你了，我马上过去。”

黄濑穿好外套出了学校，打车时才发现只带了一百块钱。幸亏青峰喝酒的地方离他们学校不远，打车钱够了。

进到小酒馆后黄濑用青峰钱包里的钱付了款，打开青峰钱包时发现青峰把之前那个腐女粉丝给他们照的接吻照片放在了钱包了。他突然觉得心里有些难受，把青峰的钱包放回青峰裤兜里后架着青峰往门外走。

结果没走几步青峰便把黄濑压在墙上吻住，他已经喝的神志不清了，却还能感觉到来接他的是黄濑。黄濑推了下青峰没推开，青峰反倒更加用力地把他压在墙上乱亲一通。不仅如此青峰竟然还把头埋进黄濑的衣服里吻他的锁骨和前胸，嘴里一直念叨着“黄濑、黄濑”。

好在喝醉酒的青峰力气再大也大不过清醒的黄濑，他好不容易把青峰抗到路边发现来时的出租车司机因为等的不耐烦已经离开了，无奈只好等下一辆。

黄濑把青峰安置在自己床上，去卫生间打了热水跟青峰擦身。黄濑扶起青峰想帮他脱衣服，结果青峰把他拉到按在床上扯开了黄濑的衣服。青峰埋头在黄濑身上索吻用力吸吮想留下痕迹，黄濑的双手被青峰按在头上动弹不得。

“青峰你没喝醉对不对？”黄濑没做反抗，他只想确认这件事罢了。

青峰停下亲吻抚摸黄濑的动作，他起身背对着黄濑坐在床边。

黄濑也坐起身，他看着青峰的背影想起青峰钱包里他们的合照。都说钱包里放的是恋人的照片，黄濑又问了一遍，“你喜欢我？”

青峰闻言起身穿鞋，他嗓音有些嘶哑，“我说喜欢你你就会跟我交往？”

“为什么不会？”黄濑其实一直有被青峰感动到。那天晚上回寝黄濑就问灰崎青峰住哪栋楼，结果青峰恰恰住在他们寝室楼反方向。青峰那天说了谎，青峰一直在说谎，说谎说不喜欢他。黄濑对青峰是喜欢的，否则他怎么可能会和青峰一而再再而三地接吻，还是那种最亲密的舌吻。只是黄濑一直在等青峰坦诚交代，可青峰从不说喜欢他。

青峰闻言转身凑近黄濑，他微微侧头以免同黄濑的鼻子撞在一起，他们唇间不到一厘米距离，马上就要亲上了。青峰双手撑着床，他道，“我喜欢你，黄濑，跟我在一起。”

黄濑闻言将唇贴了上去，下一秒就被青峰按倒在床上。青峰脱掉黄濑和他自己身上的全部衣物，因为没有润滑剂和套，青峰摩擦着黄濑的腿缝射了两次。

第二天灰崎回寝看见地上一片狼藉加上黄濑单人床上挤着两个相拥的男人便知道昨夜他错过了一场激情画面。他晃醒抱得美人归的青峰道，“哥，人你追到手了，魔兽世界的那两套装备你别忘了转给我。”

黄濑闻言瞪着灰崎道，“你拿我做交易？就为了游戏里小破人的衣服？”

灰崎赶紧开溜，道，“哥，嫂子你看好，最好做到他下不了床。”

青峰见黄濑又用瞪灰崎的眼神瞪他便赶紧把黄濑拉进怀里道，“我从一开始就喜欢上你了，在没遇到你之前。灰崎和我是一个魔兽世界战队的，他看上了我的装备便拿你照片给我看。”

“然后你就一见钟情了？”黄濑想推开青峰却被青峰压在身下，他有些生气，青峰竟然拿他和灰崎做交易。

“最开始只是感兴趣。”青峰俯下身问黄濑的唇角却被黄濑侧头躲过去了，他皱了眉道，“你后悔和我在一起了？”

黄濑扭开头不与青峰对视，也不开口说话。青峰松开黄濑道，“我昨晚没做到底，你现在反悔还来得及。”

见青峰要放手黄濑心里不是滋味，想到自己最开始将近青峰不也是带有不纯目的的才想通。他亲身去了卫生间，昨天青峰射在他大腿内侧的东西没擦都干在他腿上了。

黄濑站在花洒下淋浴青峰贴着黄濑光滑的后背抱他在怀里，他用手帮黄濑撸，把头埋在黄濑肩窝乱吻一通，“我是真心的，黄濑，真心喜欢你。”

想到自己怕也是真心喜欢上青峰了这几天才会寝食难安，如果不喜欢青峰大概也不会让他这么放纵地对待自己，黄濑妥协地射在了青峰手里。

在黄濑意料之中，和青峰确立关系的第二天青峰就全垒打了。别看青峰接吻不在行滚床单倒是滚的精湛，和黄濑的第一次经历算是美好的回忆。

和青峰待久了才知道青峰所谓的禁欲所谓的绅士全是在别人面前的把戏，在黄濑身上完全行不通。只要黄濑出现在他视线范围内青峰必然会在黄濑身上乱摸，色到了不一般的境界。

滚床单时青峰总是既温柔又勇猛，几轮攻势下来黄濑就只剩享受青峰随心所欲要他的份儿。

灰崎老老实实让出了寝室床位，他也乐得让，要不一回寝就发现地上扑腾一堆衣服和奇怪的白色液体简直让他崩溃。

青峰毕业那天把黄濑约到了自习室，因为放假了自习室空无一人。他单膝跪地往黄濑右手无名指上套了个戒指，霸道的很。

黄濑问他什么意思青峰把他按在68号自习桌上热吻，他道，“你是真蠢还是装蠢？多少有点是我的人的自觉！”

黄濑笑着把青峰伸进他内裤里的手拿了出来道，“你就不能让求婚这件事纯洁点神圣点？非要这样煞风景才好？”

“结婚不就是为了名正言顺要你吗，有什么好纯洁的？”

黄濑被青峰的神逻辑打败了。

结婚那天灰崎作为他们的证婚人大摇大摆地在婚礼现场晃悠，见人就说他是青峰和黄濑得以相恋的最大功臣。黄濑把结婚证拿给他妈看时他妈道了句，“凉太，妈就问你一句话，他压你还是你压他？”

黄濑无语道，“有区别吗？”

“当然有区别了。”青峰他妈也凑过来道，“儿媳你快告诉妈是你被大辉压。”

“你儿子才被我儿子压呢！”

后来黄濑才知道灰崎竟然那这件事做赌让大家押宝，灰崎再一次吃到了黄濑的拳头。

结婚后青峰变得比恋爱时还粘着黄濑，一天天贴在黄濑身上跟虎皮膏药似的揭都揭不掉，还是个色的要命的虎皮膏药。

黄濑婚后做了全职模特，他从不避讳记者问道有关他恋人青峰的问题，并且不管问题多犀利都会正面回答。青峰常问他怎么那么坦然，黄濑脱口而出道，“我爱你这是事实，还怕他们乱写不成？”

有次接受采访记者问黄濑恋人的缺点是什么，黄濑开玩笑道对房事太过痴迷。结果那晚黄濑回家后就被青峰顶在墙上质问那话是不是真心的。黄濑笑而不语，青峰就吻他，吻到他舒服地流出眼泪还不松开。

听身边人提起孩子的问题黄濑就会黯然神伤，他和青峰做再多次得不到的也终究得不到。黄濑每次跟青峰提起这件事青峰就会开玩笑说“要不你插我得了，省的你胡思乱想。”

黄濑闻言乐了，他压在青峰身上拍了拍青峰屁股道，“赶紧撅屁股让我插。”

和青峰过日子过长了黄濑发现做爱的意义有时已经不仅是满足生理需求这么本能了，它像是爱情的保温剂，青峰总愿意用这种最直接的方式向黄濑表达爱意。

青峰总跟黄濑说，我只对你动手动脚，只对你色情，只要你也只抱你。

黄濑笑骂道，那我是不是该偷笑才对。

其实他心里暖的很，爱情里对彼此一生忠诚比任何甜言蜜语、海誓山盟都来的真来的实际。

青峰的忠诚黄濑信得过，每天黏在他身上恨不得生成连体婴儿。黄濑想，这世上大概没有人能让青峰这么粘着不想放手，更不会放手。

除了他。

END 

2015.12.10 03:21@Louring_Daiki


	15. 【青黄】告别单身 No More Being A Single Dog

黄濑失眠了。

他很久都没失眠了。

上一次失眠是去年的十一月十日夜里。

黄濑翻来覆去在床上打滚，不管怎么数羊都睡不着。作为二十代到四十代女人心中的大众男神，他再也不想在光棍节这天被当成狗虐了。回想起去年被身边情侣狂虐的经历黄濑都后怕，那真可谓是花式虐狗十八式一应俱全。

不行，我大众男神岂能连续被虐两次？！

黄濑翻身坐起来去拿放在床头柜上的手机，他划开锁屏后就翻通讯录，里面的帅哥美女不少，可若真论适合当一日情侣事过后能断的干脆的却没几个。大众男神自然是有成群结队的追求者，黄濑怕提出做一日情侣这样的事会让对方误会自己对她有意思，这样一来光棍节过后他就要应付接二连三的麻烦事。

要找一个后顾无忧的人才行。

黄濑翻啊翻，竟然在黑名单里翻到了合适的人选——青峰大辉。青峰在演艺界算是黄濑的前辈，作为童星出道比黄濑早，不过按生日来算的话黄濑比他大上两个多月。

之所以把青峰拉进黑名单是因为青峰常和狐朋狗友出去喝酒，一周能喝三四次。和朋友聚餐他到是管不着，只是青峰每次都会喝到神经错乱，他一神经错乱就会给黄濑打骚扰电话然后胡言乱语说一堆离谱的话，还是那种被挂断会接着打契而不舍的类型。黄濑本来工作就忙，好不容易能睡个觉还要被青峰骚扰，这才把青峰拉进黑名单里。

青峰在黄濑看来简直是最优选择，青峰这人根本不是会纠缠人的类型，喝醉酒的情况除外。只是距离将青峰加入黑名单已经一个多月了，青峰肯定能察觉到，他如今又反过来拜托青峰做一天他的恋人不知道青峰会不会不计前嫌答应他。

不过还抵试试。

黄濑给青峰打了过去，也不知道这么晚打给青峰拜托当恋人这种事青峰会不会拒绝，怎么说也未免有些失礼。

青峰竟然秒接了。

“有事？”青峰语气不善，但听起来应该没喝酒，黄濑隔着手机都能想象到青峰紧缩眉头一脸不耐烦的模样。

黄濑是通过三年前刚进娱乐圈时同青峰拍了一部电影认识的青峰，他们在那部电影里饰演兄弟，对手戏很多就很快熟络起来了。之后因为趣味相投一起晨跑还组队打过球，这三年里虽然没再次合作却也没断过联系，把青峰加入黑名单只是一个月前的事。

“小……小青峰，你明天有事吗？”见青峰语气并不和善黄濑就知道青峰生他气了。青峰平时说话的语气虽然也有爱答不理的味道却没现在这么生硬和带有攻击性，黄濑因为青峰的气场说话都变得小心翼翼了。

“怎么，想约我？”青峰的语调总是向上挑，声音里也掺和着不屑和不耐烦，听的黄濑心惊胆战。

“我听说小青峰最近需要自导自演一部同性恋人题材的电影吧？”黄濑怕把目的直接说出来青峰会立马挂断电话，所以他决定侧敲旁击地向青峰安利做自己的一日恋人有多好。“我可以帮小青峰搭戏练习剧本，还能帮小青峰捕捉一下同性恋人间恋爱的feel～”

“别拐弯抹角的黄濑，你究竟想干什么？”青峰深知天下没有白吃的午餐，黄濑无事献殷勤非奸即盗。

黄濑见青峰耐心见底赶紧坦白道， “明天就是光棍节了，我不想被当成单身狗虐所以想让小青峰做我的一日情侣。”

电话那头沉默了将近两分钟，然后青峰开口道，“和男人装情侣黄濑你脑袋是不是少根弦？”

“小绿间和小高尾还不都是男人。”黄濑知道青峰这只是在找借口拒绝他而已，不过他还没放弃。“我和小青峰都是演员，有职业修养的话就算亲嘴也没问题不是吗？还是说小青峰怕了，对自己的演技不自信才说这种话？”

“怕？”青峰明显是中了黄濑的激将法，“行，黄濑，明天咱们就看是谁先演不下去。”

“我们one on one好了，输的人要答应赢的人三件事。”黄濑可不怕青峰下的战书。他在娱乐圈混了三年凭借努力和悟性演技飞速提升，虽不敢说和青峰并驾齐驱但也绝不逊色。

挂断电话后黄濑心情舒畅不少，头一沾枕头没过几分钟就睡着了。

第二天下午六点多拍摄就结束了。大概是恰逢光棍节这天杀青的缘故，所有拍摄都进行的异常顺利，每场戏几乎都是一次过。导演灰崎也大方，杀青结束后便道，“大家一个都不许走，今儿我请客，不醉不归！”

下面有人嚷嚷着让不让带家属，灰崎也不吝啬，他道，“让带让带，家属那份也算我请客，你们想吃多少吃多少。”

黄濑撇了撇嘴，灰崎之所以这么豪除了他是这部电影投资商有钱之外最重要的原因是他有一个身材好脸也漂亮的女朋友。那女孩不是圈里人，和灰崎是青梅竹马，听说还是著名大学的硕士。黄濑去年光棍节就见过她，女孩文质彬彬的特别有气质，所以灰崎明摆着是来秀恩爱的意图再明显不过。

可黄濑今年有准备，要知道，青峰在娱乐圈算是比他更高一层次的男神，酷冷霸道又神秘，看起来难以相处反倒更让女人为之着迷。

黄濑得意地走到灰崎身边，灰崎见他的男一号也是他今天最想虐的一只单身汪竟然自投罗网，他赶紧招呼道，“凉太你今儿可不能走，你要是走了就是不给整个剧组面子。”

“我当然不走，灰崎导演难得请客，我可要吃穷你。”黄濑心想一会儿青峰来了看你还能不能笑的这样灿烂。

灰崎和电影的几个男女主角坐在一桌，其他工作人员坐旁边几张桌子。灰崎的女朋友很快就赶来了，她一进门灰崎就同她来了个拥抱。因为是传统的老店要拖鞋坐在垫子上，灰崎便十分绅士地帮女友脱了高跟鞋。黄濑在心里“啧啧”了好几声，心想一会儿青峰来了一定要好好炫耀一下灭灭灰崎的士气。

聚餐过了一个小时有恋人的人恋人基本都赶来了，有几个恋人太忙来不了的也隔着手机问候了大家，唯有黄濑的恋人是既没出现也没打来电话问候一声。灰崎见状开玩笑道，“凉太，你今年还是单身狗？”

“怎么可能。”黄濑赶紧翻通讯录找青峰的电话，明明给他发了短信告知聚餐地点他怎么还不来，这又让灰崎找到嘲笑他的把柄了。“我男朋友还在路上，一会儿就过来。”

一听“男朋友”三个字整桌人都炸开了，没想到国民男神黄濑凉太是gay！怪不得出道这三年都没和女星传过绯闻，当然排除为了电影炒作炒出的绯闻。

黄濑见状很得意，他连挽回去年光棍节面子的话都想好了。

“其实我和他交往已经快两年了。”黄濑装出略微羞涩的模样，他看过不少恋爱电影，影片里的情侣一般谈起恋人都会自然地微笑和脸红。“去年光棍节和导演你聚餐时本来想叫他来的，只是他怕同性相恋会被说三道四才没来，一直瞒着你很抱歉。”

“哟，没看出来凉太你也有恋人啊。”灰崎一副不相信的表情，他觉得黄濑的谎话编的太离谱，为了不被自己笑话连gay这种敏感标签都敢往身上加。“你快打电话问问他走哪了，我们都等着膜拜这个掳走国民男神的欢心的人。”

“我这就打。”黄濑其实也心急，短信里都写了让他快点来青峰竟然还迟迟不现身，莫不是青峰存心报复自己把他拉进黑名单这事？

黄濑按下了青峰的号码，手机响了六七声青峰才接。

“有事？”青峰的声音听上去有些昏沉不说还带着怒意，似乎是被手机吵醒了导致他心情不好。

“亲爱的，你怎么还没到啊，是路上堵车了吗？”黄濑憋了一肚子气没处撒，青峰这算什么，完全没把昨天的约定当回事竟然心安理得地闷头睡大觉。要不是这么多人在场黄濑肯定会给青峰上一堂道德课，谴责他这种不守信用的人。

青峰听着电话里肉麻的声音一头雾水，他睁开眼看了下来电提示，看到“黄毛”两个字便想起了昨晚和黄濑的约定。青峰也不是忘了，他拍戏连轴拍了两天，将近四十多个小时没合眼的青峰一回家就栽进被里睡了过去。他怕误了黄濑的事特意把手机铃声调到最大音量，只是没想到黄濑竟然只发了条短信。

青峰翻起身从衣柜里拿了皮衣皮裤，这个时间主干道肯定堵得不行，开车或是打的来不及。像他这样的公众人物若是跑去坐地铁很可能会引起一阵骚乱，这要让五月知道了能唠叨个没完。所幸青峰还有台不赖的机车，这皮衣皮裤算是机车服。“在那等我。”

黄濑心想等这该死的光棍节过去后他没事再也不去招惹青峰了，青峰人长得挺帅挺结实的可完全不靠谱。

如黄濑所料青峰进来后全场人都惊讶到了，青峰到没觉得奇怪，他直接走到黄濑身边坐下。青峰和灰崎很熟，他拍过的好几部电影都是灰崎导演的，灰崎算是个名导演，就是为人比较懒散好事。青峰一坐下就用右手揽住了黄濑的腰，他用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭黄濑的侧脸道，“我老婆演技不赖吧？”

黄濑其实也被青峰惊艳到了。平时青峰去剧组拍戏时衣服穿的很随意，说严重点用拖拉来形容都不为过。可今天的青峰穿着紧身的皮衣皮裤，他那完美的身材展露无遗。再加上那张充满雄性魅力的脸和肤色，简直让人欲罢不能。

灰崎也愣住了，青峰他再了解不过，胸控一个不可能喜欢男人，可看见青峰望着黄濑时眉宇间流露出来的温柔他又不那么确定了。青峰不是喜欢凑热闹的人，不会和黄濑联手弄出这种子午须有的事，何况还是这么劲爆棘手的有同性恋人这种新闻。

“你知道，我不会请演技差的演员砸自己招牌。”灰崎缓过神来，他觉得有必要通过什么来验证一下青峰和黄濑是不是真的情侣。“你和黄濑在一起实在太让人意想不到了，大辉。你和黄濑当我们面亲一个吧，也让我们见识见识新世界。”

黄濑知道灰崎是不安好心，他早就预料到了，接吻这种事本身就是一个专业演员要具备的职业素养。黄濑任由青峰挑起他的下巴，虽然被当成受让黄濑受了些打击，不过比起被灰崎鄙视那都不算什么。

青峰把唇压下来时黄濑闭上了眼睛，他怕睁眼看青峰会尴尬，毕竟就算拍过不少吻戏这却是黄濑献给同性的初吻。

黄濑感觉到青峰在用舌头舔他的双唇，他立刻会意地微张双唇。黄濑心想青峰到底是演过这么多年戏，这职业素养真不是一般人能达到的。青峰不仅入戏快，而且完全不介意这种对于普通恋人来说都很害羞的法式深吻。

不得不说青峰舌吻的技术超好，即使和同性接吻黄濑也没觉得恶心反倒感觉很舒服。青峰双手揽在黄濑腰间，黄濑用手环住黄濑的脖子，看上去像是黄濑在邀请青峰似的。

黄濑和青峰的舌头纠缠不清地缠在一起，吻得有些过于酆激酆情，灰崎见状赶紧叫停，再这么下去他们还用不用吃饭了……

“咳咳，”灰崎故意大声咳嗽了几声想让面前这对恋人停下来，青峰慢慢地撤出了舌头和黄濑又交换了几个轻吻才松开黄濑。灰崎是真没想到青峰这个恋酆胸酆癖会真的喜欢上男人和黄濑在一起，不过对方是黄濑的话似乎也并不是没有那个可能。“我可真没想到啊，青峰你竟然真的和黄濑在一起了。”

“这有什么奇怪的，”青峰把揽着黄濑腰的手收回，他拿起酒瓶倒了杯啤酒一饮而尽后夹了口菜吃，“喜欢上黄濑是理所应当的事。”

黄濑闻言一愣，不得不说青峰的演技实在太好了，若不是知道青峰的装的他差点都以为青峰是真的喜欢他了。黄濑也不甘示弱，他凑到青峰身旁亲了一下青峰的侧脸后偷偷瞄了一眼灰崎的表情，想当年他就是这么被灰崎虐到的。

灰崎到没做出太大反应，他心里还挺欣慰的，青峰和黄濑在一起也算是绝配，在娱乐圈里想找出比青峰更配黄濑的人或是找出比黄濑更配青峰的人都不容易。青峰和黄濑都做过他的男主角，灰崎也盼着他俩过得好，他俩大红大紫的自己也有面子。

倒是青峰因为黄濑的突然袭击身体变得有些僵硬，他看了眼黄濑，黄濑读不懂青峰眼神的意思。

灰崎之后没再刁难黄濑，就是同僚们为了庆祝杀青轮番过来敬他酒喝。黄濑酒量不大，这点青峰也知道。在和青峰合作的那部电影杀青宴上黄濑就因为醉的不省人事被青峰背回了家，那时黄濑还没有经纪人，青峰不知道联系谁去询问黄濑家的地址只好带回了自己家。当时他扶着黄濑进公寓的场景被狗仔队拍到了，投资商本来想借此炒作电影的，不过青峰坚决不同意，他是怕黄濑初来娱乐圈就背上这么个并不光彩的绯闻之后会发展地不顺利。

青峰见黄濑接连喝了六七杯酒已经有点力不从心了，他伸手握住黄濑的手腕把黄濑手上的酒杯递到嘴边一口喝光，“我替他喝各位不介意吧？”

这个剧组的演员大部分都没红到青峰这种地步，对于青峰这个前辈也不敢不尊敬。

黄濑估计青峰酒量也不大，要不然之前怎么会三天两头喝醉酒给他打电话说一些没头没脑的胡话。他贴到青峰耳旁耳语道，“小青峰你能行吗，你喝醉了我可扛不动你啊。实在不行我就自己喝，你扛我轻松些。”

青峰闻言唇角微微上扬了一个小小的弧度，他抬起手揉了揉黄濑的头发后把黄濑拉进怀里抱住，他贴在黄濑的耳朵道，“你大可放心，至今没人把我灌醉过。”

黄濑简直无语了，他在心里吐槽道要是至今没有人把你灌醉过那你醉酒后给我打过无数次电话难道都是装出来的……真是爱逞能装帅啊，青峰。

青峰给黄濑挡了不少酒，黄濑怕青峰喝醉给青峰喂了好几口菜。不过青峰看上去神智还很清醒似乎没有什么大问题，黄濑这才松了口气。让青峰替他挡了这么多酒他这个人情算是欠大发了，再把青峰放进黑名单里实在说不过去。

折腾了三个多小时可算把这顿杀青宴吃完了，黄濑想扶着青峰起身青峰却非要自己起。看来青峰似乎的确没喝醉，起身的动作也很流畅。不过黄濑还是担心青峰，他今天可没少帮自己挡酒，要黄濑喝了这么多早就醉的不省人事了。

黄濑跟着青峰出了门，青峰见他还跟在身后道了句，“还跟着我干什么？”

“你喝了那么多酒我不放心。”黄濑一直想扶青峰来着，可他一碰到青峰的手臂青峰就把他的手甩开，异常的固执。

青峰见黄濑一副不亲自把他送回家就不罢休的模样无奈道，“我打电话给五月让她来接我行了吧？”

“你不喜欢我陪着你？”黄濑莫名地有些受伤，他算是集万千宠爱于一身的当红男神，被青峰这么拒绝有点伤自尊。

“非亲非故的没必要吧，黄濑？”青峰给五月打了电话，刚刚过来时骑得摩托车因为喝酒了没法骑，何况来时因为欠休息加上怕黄濑着急青峰差点出事故。青峰见黄濑一脸失落的表情拍了拍黄濑的肩膀，“你要是没演够我下部电影的另一个男主角让你演也无妨。”

青峰接下来在准备的电影不就是那部同性恋爱题材的电影吗？黄濑抬起眼睛看着青峰，青峰无疑是饰演电影里攻的角色，一想到又能和青峰搭戏黄濑就有些兴奋。他抓住青峰的手臂道，“你说准了，青峰，别是拿这话唬我。”

“就那么想我亲你？”青峰见黄濑一听到可以饰演自己这部电影里的男主角眼睛突然就明亮了很多便想逗逗黄濑，“这戏不光吻戏多酆床酆戏也不少，要酆脱酆光拍摄，你想好了再答复我。”

“今天和我接吻时你有觉得恶心吗？”黄濑太期待和青峰在戏里斗演技了，第一次合作时因为经验不足很多戏都被青峰牵着鼻子走。这次机会实在难得，他们可以真正地切磋一下演技。

“还算舒服。”青峰回味了一下那个吻后像个美食家似的开始评论起那个吻。“不过你的吻技我真不敢恭维。”

被青峰说吻技差黄濑还真有点不服气，他又不像青峰在娱乐圈摸爬滚打了那么多年女朋友都不知道换过多少个了，虽然青峰几乎没和什么人传过绯闻那也只能说明青峰的公关做得好。“我没有过女人，当然没得练了，不像某人……”

“说的像我有过女人一样。”青峰知道黄濑是把他的私生活想歪了，他和黄濑是同一年生的，细究起来黄濑还比他大，虽然看上去他比黄濑老成得多可实际上青峰在感情方面也是白纸一张。

黄濑一副不信的模样，虽然他不想承认，可刚刚青峰吻他时他的确感受到了一股舒服和美妙的感觉。黄濑想揭穿青峰的谎言，“那你怎么这么会接吻？”

青峰突然转过身很认真地看着黄濑，他道，“我经常拿一个人作为假象对象在脑海里练习接吻，当然也不只是接吻。”

黄濑刚想继续问下去五月便开车赶到了，她朝青峰和黄濑招了招手道，“阿大可真不省心，连续两天没睡觉了竟然还有精力跑来找小黄，你就那么喜欢小黄？”

“满口胡话。”青峰拉开车门坐进了车里，黄濑还在纠结要不要上车，毕竟青峰的经纪人五月都来了他就没必要跟着青峰了。

“小黄你快上车。”五月见黄濑犹豫不决催促道，“阿大要是见不着你又好到处给我添乱了，他休息这两天就拜托你帮忙照顾一下阿大了。”

青峰闻言有些你怒了，他语气不善道，“你可真喜欢多管闲事。”

“好好好我不说了还不成？”五月从后视镜里白了青峰一眼，“没见过阿大这么不坦率的人。”

黄濑还是没好意思拒绝五月的请求，再者去青峰家照顾他就当还是还人情了。只是从青峰和五月刚刚到对话里黄濑能察觉到青峰似乎对自己有意思，这到让黄濑和青峰相处起来有些尴尬了。

五月把青峰和黄濑送到青峰公寓门口就开车离开了，黄濑跟在青峰身后进了青峰的公寓。回到家青峰才露出了疲惫之色，他简单地冲了个澡后跟黄濑交代了几句，“我对你没什么非分之想，所以把你的尴尬给我收起来。五月的话没必要当真，你这种状态不适合和我演戏。”

说罢一副疲态的青峰进了卧室。

黄濑一个人躺在沙发上愣神，说实话能和青峰三年不断联系也很了不起。演员之间若是没再出演一部作品或是在综艺节目里碰面的话几乎是不联系的。他和青峰只在三年前合作过一次，却是一直有联系对方。现在想来之前也是青峰主动联系他一起运动或是吃饭他们才变成感情不错的朋友的，那时青峰名气就不小其实完全没有必要搭理他这种初来乍到的人，可青峰却三天两头把他约出来。

前一阵子也是，他们两个都忙着拍戏没有时间聚一聚，大概也有四五个月没见面了，若不是青峰常常在很晚的时候给黄濑打醉酒电话胡言乱语说一些没有边际的事他们大概能有半年多没联系了。

这样想来黄濑到有些惭愧，青峰单方面为了维持他们的关系一个人做了不少努力。黄濑突然觉得心里暖暖的，有青峰这样的人陪在身边感觉不坏。

黄濑来过几次青峰的公寓他还算熟悉这里，青峰看上去挺邋遢懒散的实际上算是个称职的处女座，他会把家收拾的很干净。

黄濑走进青峰的书房打开了电脑，他想看看青峰是不是真的没有过女朋友。如果有过的话电脑里一般都会合照什么的吧。

和黄濑预想的一样电脑设了密码，不过黄濑的好奇心越来越大，他给青峰的表弟火神打了个电话，火神虽然不是圈内人不过对亲表哥的信息还是很了解的。

“哟，黄濑，有事？”火神那边听起来很吵，黄濑猜他又去酒吧了。

“小火神，青峰说他没谈过恋爱是真的吗？”黄濑开门见山问出了他好奇的问题，火神也没含糊道，“青峰是没谈过。不过他挺久之前心里就有人了，这个人是谁我不能告诉你。”

“那青峰没醉过酒也是真的？”黄濑不知道为什么会突然心跳加速，他现在觉得自己像名侦探柯南一样在解密，黄濑有预感他会得出一个了不得的结论。

“青峰酒量很大，他醉没醉过我不知道，反正我是喝不过他。”

黄濑见过火神喝酒，火神的酒量是公认的海量，如果火神都说喝不过青峰那青峰的酒量肯定不小。这样一来，能解释那些天里青峰给他打电话的就只有“青峰是在装醉”这一条说得通，按这个逻辑推下去……

青峰喜欢他？！

黄濑深呼吸了三四下的没法平复自己的心情，他脑海里突然全身青峰在杀青宴上吻他的场景，他真的感觉很舒服完全不反感青峰的亲近。

黄濑在心里默默地问了自己一个问题，喜欢青峰吗？

他发现自己至少不想否认这件事，他不讨厌青峰，甚至是偏向于喜欢青峰的。如果现在不弄清楚这件事的话之后和青峰拍戏肯定会受影响，他进了青峰的卧室，如果睡在一起都不反感的话应该就是喜欢了吧。

青峰睡的很沉黄濑钻进被里也没把他吵醒，黄濑觉得自己的行为太荒唐，可他很想弄清自己真实的想法。他抱住青峰，青峰的身体很暖抱起来很舒服。

想到青峰为了他就算两天没休息还是立刻跑来帮他忙黄濑就觉得很感动，再加上这些年他们之间点点滴滴的事，黄濑确信了自己是喜欢青峰的，否则遇到棘手的事时他不可能第一个就想到青峰。他如今才发现他多多依赖青峰，他信任青峰就像基督教徒信奉耶稣一样，仿佛有青峰在所有事情都能迎刃而解一般。

青峰醒来时发现黄濑躺在他怀里吓了一跳，他头很沉还有些晕，他回想昨天晚上的事却怎么也回想不起来。黄濑被青峰的动作弄醒了，他到没怎么吃惊地冲青峰笑了笑。

“我昨晚没把你……”青峰生怕自己酒酆后酆乱酆性酆把黄濑怎么样了。

黄濑闭上眼睛亲了青峰嘴唇，“我们交往吧。”

青峰闻言坐起身揉了揉太阳穴，他脑袋有点乱，不知道黄濑是不是在跟他开玩笑。青峰背对着黄濑，声音因为昨晚的酒和还很疲惫的身子有些沙哑，“你没在耍我？”

“我是认真的，青峰，我们交往吧。”黄濑又重复了一遍，他觉得自己明明就是一副认真的表情。

“这可是你先提的，黄濑，我不会给你反悔的机会。”

青峰和黄濑正式交往一个月后开始了同志题材的电影《爱在穷途末路时》的拍摄，影片讲述了一个挖煤工人和一个写实作家的辛酸悲情的爱情故事。青峰和黄濑恋情也因为拍这部戏而加速升温，他们为了寻找酆床酆戏的感觉做了第一次，黄濑还笑称自己是为艺术献身了。

电影拍摄的很顺利很快就杀青了，青峰和黄濑也借此机会公开了恋情，当然也有为电影炒作话题的成分，不过他们不想把感情藏着掖着的，他们觉得没必要也藏不住。

青峰和黄濑恋爱的消息一爆出去就上了头条，看不惯的也有可大部分人还是比较客观，还有人笑称黄濑以比青峰大两个多月上演了一段年下恋。

黄濑和青峰虽然都很忙却会经常相互探班，晚上也尽可能回家。黄濑搬到了青峰的公寓，青峰把卧室里的床换成了King size。他们一般逮不到机会享受在King size上酆做酆爱的乐趣，不过一旦黄濑有时间稍稍休息一阵青峰就不会放过这个机会。

黄濑总笑话青峰不知道在头脑里里意酆淫酆了自己多少次才能在第一次酆性酆事上表现的那么完美，导致他也爱上了这项有益于身心健康的运动。

青峰说等他四十岁时就和黄濑去国外找个没有人认识他们的地方生活，他还说要和黄濑领个证举行个结婚仪式请亲友来见证他们爱情，然后洞房花烛夜那天晚上要让黄濑好好感受一下他的热情。

一开始黄濑只是想光棍节这一天不是单身狗就好，没想到一不小心就一辈子告别单身狗这个群体了。幸亏有灰崎刺激他，黄濑想，要不然还不知道青峰这么能忍耐的人什么时候才会同他告白。

不过不管早晚，青峰都只会是他的，这点黄濑到是清楚的很，就像他清楚，不管早晚自己都会爱上青峰一样。

END

2015.11.15 03：33@Louring_Daiki


	16. 【青黄】香草味的奶昔，香草味的爱情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 桐皇夫夫设定，不过好像就只有青峰和黄濑在桐皇上学而已，这次并没有很肉肉
> 
> TO：小青峰  
>  生日快乐，以后也要天天和黄濑腻腻歪歪，腻腻歪歪地生活在一起～

正文

“黄濑学长加油！黄濑学长加油！”

青峰又皱了一下眉，他用看见最讨厌的蜜蜂的眼神扫视了一遍在体育馆里为黄濑加油呐喊的这群吵吵嚷嚷的女人。他俯下身降低重心左右手交换着控球，黄濑见状提高了警惕赶紧跟随着青峰放低重心准备时刻截下青峰手里的篮球不让他突破自己的防守。体育馆里为黄濑加油呐喊的声音愈加热烈，青峰却很不爽，明明是只属于他和黄濑两个人的one on one，却不知从何时开始竟然掺杂进了这群吵闹的女人。黄濑竟然还一副掌控之中的表情，他有余地朝观众席挥了挥手。这个动作激怒了青峰，他右脚后撤了一步，就当黄濑判断青峰想在罚球线处来个中远投因而缓冲起跳时青峰突然变速从黄濑左侧突破上篮来了个暴扣。青峰像只凶猛的黑豹子似的单手勾住篮筐，他藏青色的眸子盯着大惊失措的黄濑，青峰面无表情地又扫视了一圈观众席上鸦雀无声冲着黄濑来的女人们。

黄濑吃惊的脸上很快就换上了标准的笑容，他摊开手一脸无奈道，“我没留意，让你赢了一局，小青峰。”

青峰跳到地上，他面无表情地从黄濑身边走过，期间还狠狠地撞了一下黄濑的肩膀。黄濑转身看着朝更衣室走去的青峰喊道，“不比了吗？这才是第一局，我还没输。”

青峰直接进了更衣室把黄濑一个人尴尬地丢在篮球场上，黄濑的粉丝团在观众席上窃窃私语，似乎在议论对他们本命态度这么强硬的黑皮究竟是什么来头。黄濑像是什么事都没发生似的朝观众席挥手道别，也不知道这些女生是冲着什么来的，是因为他是模特还是因为他打球比较帅呢？

刚刚青峰那一下还真没轻撞，一点儿也不留情面，可黄濑却听清了青峰在他耳边说的话，“one on one时你的眼里只能有我，黄濑。”

吃醋了呢，小青峰。

黄濑迈着轻快的步伐跟着青峰的脚步进了更衣室，见青峰站在更衣箱前脱酆掉酆了汗淋淋的五号黑底红字的桐皇球衣便走了过去，青峰敏捷地像只捕捉猎物的豹子，黄濑刚一靠近就被青峰壁咚在更衣箱上一口吻住。

青峰有时候表现的特别像个孩子，明知道他和那群爱慕他的粉丝根本没有可能却还是会吃醋。黄濑搂住了青峰的腰，青峰是那种特别愿意出汗的人，每次训练结束他的球衣总是从里到外被汗水浸湿。而黄濑天生少汗，和青峰做同样剧烈的运动他的球衣也只是局部会出现汗渍。虽然在两人都满身是汗的时候拥吻有失舒适感，可每天one on one后他们都会亲上一下之后各自离开。青峰和黄濑没住在一个寝室，青峰的室友是樱井良，而黄濑的室友是今吉前辈。不过黄濑因为是模特的关系一般不住在寝室，他在离学校不远的地皮上租了间一百平米左右的公寓，可青峰却没去过几次。

一吻过后青峰微微侧开了头，他盯着黄濑沉默了一会儿。青峰经常会把目光固定在黄濑身上，他的世界很简单，他只对自己感兴趣的东西或人执着。青峰轻捏了下黄濑左耳上藏青色的耳环，说话的语气里透着青峰式的霸道，“一对一时只能想我不是国中就有的规矩？”

青峰可能不是在吃醋，他或许只是希望在one on one时黄濑能集中全部精力去努力打败他，就像黄濑国中时那样。青峰把和黄濑one on one 归类为约会的范畴，而在和黄濑约会时，青峰的眼里只有黄濑。

“对不起小青峰，下次我一定好好和你比一场。”黄濑抱歉地揉揉脑袋，作为一个半公众人物黄濑不得不管理形象，有粉丝在场时他还是会分心和粉丝们小小的互动一下。因为多年来养成的习惯所以刚刚one on one时有分神，被青峰突破上篮后黄濑就后悔没盯紧青峰了。

青峰收回撑在黄濑耳垂的双手，他回到更衣箱前继续换衣服，差不多换好了休闲衣青峰才察觉到黄濑还站在原地，看起来像只蔫掉的金毛犬。青峰伸出右手在黄濑微酆湿酆的金发上揉了揉，他面对着更衣箱话却是对黄濑说的，语气透着青峰只对黄濑的温柔，“没生你气。”

黄濑双手握住青峰放在他头顶的手，因为是模特的关系他们不能像普通情侣那样肆无忌惮地压大街，不能不分场合想亲吻时就亲吻。黄濑笑道，“跟了我让你受委屈了，大辉。”

青峰也没对黄濑这话进行实质性的报复，他拎起单肩包挂在肩上在黄濑侧脸落下了一个吻后出了更衣室。青峰通常是回寝室洗澡，虽然也知道这样麻烦可他没法同黄濑一起在更衣室内设的澡堂洗。每天训练结束他都会同黄濑one on one，情侣们都渴望和爱人多一些相处时间。可毕竟还是热血方刚正长身体的年纪，对对方身体充满幻想也是无法避免的，青峰怕和酆裸酆体的黄濑呆在同一个空间里洗酆澡会擦枪走火。

青峰虽然愿意看麻衣的写真集可意外的纯情，他和黄濑交往了半年却没做过一次。青峰想至少在他能挣钱养活黄濑时再碰黄濑，他意外地在感情上是有着千年老古董思想的家伙，把初酆夜酆留到洞房花烛夜当晚这种思想根深蒂固。

黄濑往澡堂走时才发现樱井良竟然躲在更衣箱后没走掉。樱井良黄濑发现了他后赶紧道歉说“对不起对不起对不起……”黄濑在唇前竖了根食指眯起笑眼温柔道，“小樱井要为我守住这个秘密哦。”

樱井连忙点头，黄濑长得实在太好看了，尤其是站在青峰身旁的黄濑，那时的黄濑整个人从里到外都透着他自己察觉不到的喜悦和幸福感。并且那种感觉可以传递给别人，可以感染他人。

黄濑站在花洒下让温度适中的热水把自己浇透，他想起了和青峰在国中的事。

填报志愿那天黄濑本来是要去海常的，他望着教室窗外的篮球场，他知道青峰会去桐皇，他想加入一只足以和青峰匹敌的球队和青峰比一场。青峰国中时打球的热情日益消减，最后就连队长赤司的话都不听了，训练也全部旷掉，整天躺在天台上晒太阳。黄濑想让青峰对篮球重新燃起兴趣，所以他宁愿放弃能和青峰朝夕相见的桐皇去海常组建一个超棒的球队来做青峰的对手。

可黄濑没想到青峰会拿着志愿单来找他，青峰霸道地将他填好的志愿拍在黄濑的课桌上，他道，“我要你去桐皇。”

黄濑当时并不知道青峰窜班来找他是出于什么立场，明明经常对他爱答不理的one on one还嫌自己烦。可后期就算青峰逃了训练却也还是会和黄濑one on one，所以黄濑觉得自己对青峰来说大概是特别的。

那天放学青峰破天荒地说要送他回家，黄濑又惊又喜一路上同青峰有说有笑的。青峰到是没说几句话，就在黄濑觉得青峰大概是又嫌他烦了说了声抱歉时便被青峰拉到怀里亲了一下。那是个让人难忘的吻，青峰当时生涩的要命，黄濑都怀疑眼前的青峰不是那个捧着小麻衣写真集毫无顾忌地在教室里看的工酆口青峰。因为没有技巧舌头总是撞在一起，不过却是个甜蜜的初吻。仅这一吻便吻住了黄濑的心意。

青峰吻完后便松开了黄濑，黄濑能察觉出平时大大咧咧除了篮球对什么都提不起兴趣的青峰紧张了。

“我是这个意思，”青峰走在前面挠了挠头，他不知道怎么表达才能把心意传递给黄濑，“你明白吧？”

黄濑主动握住了青峰因为忐忑而握拳松开又握拳的手，“我明白。”

大概就是这时候吧，他们确立了情侣关系。不过爱情的苗子早在这之前就有了。

黄濑洗完换好衣服后走出了体育馆，青峰双手揣在裤兜里依着墙在体育馆门前等黄濑。青峰有时洗完澡后会回来等黄濑，他们会去约会，但所谓约会也无非是做些普通情侣间约会常做的事。

黄濑走到青峰身旁自然而然地拉住青峰的手，已经是晚上七点多了，天黑的早所以他们才敢这样明目张胆地牵着手。

坐公车时黄濑因为太累睡着了。青峰轻轻地扶着黄濑枕在他肩头的脑袋不让它因为路途的颠簸而乱晃起来撞到什么东西。黄濑既要顾课业，训练又要顾模特的工作每天都很累。有时青峰会找个僻静的公园长椅，让黄濑枕在他肩膀上休息，他们会十指相握却不说太多话，心照不宣地享受着和彼此在一起的时光。不论时间地点，幸福的感受是一样的。他们曾经设想十年以后二十年以后，甚至等他们都白发苍苍步履蹒跚时，他们牵着手过着最普通不过的生活。可能那时爱情已经殆尽，可他们却成为了彼此不能割舍的一部分，一个器官。

青峰带黄濑去过乡下老家的林子里捉小龙虾，他们躺在微凉的草坪上看星空，农村的天空比起城市里的美太多。那次黄濑主动吻了青峰，青峰很受用，还用手机记录了下来。

都说和恋人在一起就是走在哪里在做任何事都是幸福的，青峰低头看着一脸安详熟睡的黄濑，发现的确如此。从一开始把篮球砸到黄濑脑袋上找来了一只吵闹却活力满满的金毛犬，到现在霸道地住进他心里死活不搬家的只属于他的凉太，青峰只感谢当年那一瞬间篮球的脱手。他觉得自己那球砸的好，砸的太漂亮，这一砸没有什么损失反倒换来了爱情。日后和领养的儿子说起他和黄濑之间的爱情起源，到也算是一个传奇的故事。

青峰看着黄濑的睡颜太入神了，结果错过了站。幸亏他及时发现，往回走一站地也不算太远。黄濑到是高兴，完全没有因为错过站而沮丧，他紧紧扣住青峰的手，说了句十分动听的话，“我这辈子错过什么都好，幸亏没错过小青峰，没错过我的爱情。”

青峰把黄濑拉进怀里，他并不常做这样的事，他不想用男人对女人的方式对他的黄濑。在青峰眼里他和黄濑是平等的，他不强求黄濑事事都依赖他也不干涉黄濑的私生活。黄濑是个很敏感的人，偶尔会猜疑一件小事，他很独立，却在什么时候会跑来依靠青峰这件事上分寸拿捏的特别好。

他们在黄濑的公寓里吃了晚饭，是青峰做的，黄濑到是帮忙打了下手。酒足饭饱之后黄濑拉着青峰一起洗餐具，不过青峰到是没动手做什么实质性工作，他从黄濑身后抱住黄濑，从语言上做一些酆性酆骚酆扰酆的事。

他们一起坐在沙发上看电视，青峰想学紫原抱赤司那样把下巴抵在黄濑脑袋上抱着黄濑，可惜因为黄濑傲人的身高完全没有可能。黄濑不愿意坐青峰大腿，因为看起来娘娘的有失他英俊潇洒的形象。青峰坐在黄濑左边像个没有骨架的软体动物那样依在黄濑身上，黄濑说着小青峰你没长骨头啊却还是让青峰依着他。青峰是个特别愿意得寸进尺的人，他见黄濑不反抗就像抱玩具熊似的抱住黄濑，再说上一句，“黄濑你抱起来真舒服。”

晚上他们就相拥而眠，睡得很踏实。

又是一次one on one，为黄濑加油的女生还是吵吵嚷嚷的。 青峰不悦地俯下身降低重心左右手交换着控球，黄濑便立刻进入警备状态。 他又后撤右脚，黄濑却长了记性，青峰上次就是做了这个假动作骗他起跳结果青峰从他左侧突破上篮来了个暴扣。黄濑左右兼顾不让青峰有任何机会突破他的防守。可青峰突然起跳，后仰来了个中远投，黄濑虽然知道现在补救可能来不及却还是奋力起跳勾手来了个盖帽。

“哇啊啊啊！”观众席炸开了锅，所有的人都在为偶像漂亮的盖帽而惊叹。

青峰脸上扬起了一个难以察觉的笑容，“这次做的还不错。”

黄濑笑着迎上输球了却仍旧嚣张的青峰，“因为这次，我眼里只有小青峰你。”

黑子说他特别喜欢喝香草味的奶昔，虽然香草味是奶昔中最普通不过的味道可他能从中品味到最朴实的幸福感。黄濑特意去喝过香草味奶昔，味道很普通，可喝在口中心里却甜兮兮的。

大概他和青峰的爱情也是香草味的吧，黄濑想。再普通不过，尝在心头却甜的要命完全不想放手。

END

2015.08.31@ Louring_Daiki

——————

我知道你们感觉受骗上当了，这不是桐皇夫夫该有的感觉啊～那么色酆气的球服应该写个色酆气的故事＠(￣-￣)＠ 所以等之后再有机会的话会补上一个色酆气的桐皇夫夫的～

这篇本来准备昨晚发的，结果拖延症又犯了到11点也没写完。因为是躺在床上写的，写着写着困了就睡着了。大概是心里有个顾虑一定要写完三点多又睡醒了接着码字，五点多又睡了过去。这样折腾着终于写了第一篇一发完结的超短篇，2333

感谢阅读到这里的大家～以后更文可能会更缓慢了却完全不要担心我会坑文，我会龟速填完坑的！


	17. 【青黄】一个吻一辈子

青峰从保姆车的后视镜里瞥了一眼一头栽倒在座位上毫无形象可言睡得昏天地暗的某只黄毛皱了皱眉，自从他考了驾照后便又多了一个专门为黄濑服务的职业——黄濑的私人司机。已经身背数职的青峰打了个哈气，开始琢磨着该找个日子跟黄濑提提涨工资这件事了。

他俩是发小，还是在乡下一起长大的那种好到要命的死党，虽然青峰并没有表现出黄濑在他心里的地位很高的feel，但是实际上黄濑在他心里的地位已经超过了堀北麻衣几乎快和小龙虾平起平坐了。不过，区区一个黄濑还不能同小龙虾相提并论。

青峰之所以能变成黄濑的经纪人继而变成了黄濑的同居人、厨子、保姆、车夫、秘书等角色真的是姻缘巧合，他家和黄濑家是世交，他们俩家里条件都不错，就算专心做个啃老族短时间内也啃不光家产。索性青峰和黄濑各个都有骨气的很，他们不想靠父母过活便各寻发展。黄濑专注于当模特，在国中时混的就相当不错了。只是那时青峰对黄濑做模特这件事完全不感冒，毕竟青峰的性子是懒懒散散对不感兴趣的东西完全提不起欲望的那种，所以虽然他们是好到能穿一条裤子的发小可青峰完全不八卦黄濑的事。不过耳边有个可以同黄濑的聒噪程度媲美的桃井五月，青峰也不愁不知道黄濑的近况，而这个近况也毫无疑问地包含了大模特黄濑凉太正在进行时的浪漫史。

青峰国中时一直想不懂，黄濑究竟看上了那群平胸女人哪里，虽说各个脸长得到是好，可光有脸没有胸完全没有性价比。所以当时青峰就觉得黄濑是俗人一个，认为黄濑的择偶标准完全就是脸脸脸，简直没追求。

青峰是从黄濑逃掉海常报道跑来桐皇那天变得开始对黄濑的私生活感兴趣的。那天青峰好不容易找到了一个安静的天台闭目养神，没睡一会儿就听见“噔噔噔”有人上楼梯的声音。青峰不是好凑热闹的人，完全不想知道究竟是谁将要霸占他的领地，只要来者不打扰他午睡他到是不care。

结果竟然是黄濑。

黄濑见青峰躺在天台上睡觉责怪地说了句“原来小青峰在这里啊，可让我好找”后晃了晃青峰，青峰继续装睡，他心想黄濑莫名其妙在开学第一天不去自己学校报道来他这里绝对有问题。果不其然，黄濑见没推醒青峰似乎还有点庆幸，他也不顾会弄脏了校服跪在地上俯下身。青峰能感觉到黄濑的呼吸喷在他脸上，一开始很平稳，可越是靠近越能感受到黄濑竟然在紧张。青峰正纳闷黄濑究竟要做什么时黄濑突然在他右脸上亲了一下。那一瞬间青峰的世界观崩塌了，被同性发小亲脸的感觉很奇妙，他竟然出乎意料的不反感……就在那一刻，青峰知道他和大乳要say goodbye了。

那天黄濑亲完就逃开了，之后也像是什么都没发生一样跟青峰哥俩好的处着。反倒是青峰一听到周遭女生谈论起黄濑就立马竖起耳朵听，他生怕漏掉一丝细节。然而青峰发现在那之后黄濑的女友还有一个接着一个换，黄濑不仅没表现出喜欢他不说还经常无视他的存在，青峰几度怀疑那天的吻是不是自己午睡做的梦。

高中毕业以后青峰本来是想去美国打球，结果临走前的那天黄濑三更半夜跑到他在市中心租的单人间公寓门口赖着不走，青峰无奈只好把黄濑请进屋。黄濑这是第一次来他的公寓，青峰曾多次想请黄濑来做客结果因为公寓太小怕大模特看不上眼才没说出口。青峰得知可以去美国打球之后第一个通知的就是黄濑，当时黄濑也没表现得太过激动，甚至还笑得阳光灿烂的一直恭喜青峰。说实话当时青峰生了闷气，国中那个吻一直印在青峰的脑海里挥之不去，他还一度自恋地以为黄濑其实在暗恋他。

结果那天黄濑一进门就跟青峰甩脸，大爷似的直奔青峰的卧室看见了行李箱还踹了一脚。青峰当时直接傻眼了，黄濑在他面前一直是蠢萌蠢萌的形象，这发起脾气来还真像会儿事挺咋呼人的。黄濑一头栽进青峰的被里把脸蒙起来，虽然看黄濑来青峰是高兴，可已经凌晨一两点不说青峰七点多还要赶飞机，黄濑来这么一出青峰的确慌了手脚。青峰坐在黄濑身边，等着黄濑说话却迟迟没等来。以前他们俩在一起时都是黄濑先挑起话题的，青峰完全没有学到如何开始一段聊天这个技能。他清了清嗓子，尴尬地拍了拍黄濑的屁股道，“你来做什么？”

见黄濑没反应青峰就知道自己说错话了。他挠了挠头发，眼睛都打架地要合起来了可还要哄他的发小。青峰想了很久都没想到什么发子，他深呼吸了一下后直接扑倒黄濑身上把黄濑抱在怀里。黄濑像受到了惊吓似的赶紧躲开，可青峰抱得紧也没觉得有什么不妥，他抽掉黄濑面前的被发现黄濑哭了……

这下青峰慌了，比起女人哭青峰更应付不来的就是黄濑哭。黄濑没在他面前哭过几次还都是五岁以前的事，虽然黄濑阿姨说过黄濑是个鼻涕虫超爱哭还经常因为自己嫌他烦回家哭鼻子，可在青峰面前黄濑很独立很坚强，像颗无坚不摧的钻石。青峰支支吾吾地也没说出什么安慰的话，黄濑用手挡着脸努力克制眼泪却完全无济于事。黄濑哭了一会儿，发现青峰无动于衷气呼呼地拽住青峰的衣领凑到他胸前。青峰看着埋在自己胸膛抽泣的黄濑很心疼，也在心里揣度黄濑是不是还暗恋他才会在他临走之前哭的这么伤心。

那天黄濑哭着哭着就在青峰怀里睡着了，睡梦中还断断续续地骂着“小青峰是傻瓜”。第二天青峰拖着行李去机场时发现黄濑也在候机，明明几个小时之前黄濑就在他家里，怎么现在也来机场了？

“小青峰～”黄濑看见青峰大力地挥了挥手，笑容灿烂的像是完全没有昨天晚上那一出似的。青峰走过去坐到黄濑身边候机，他心里满意疑问，“你也要出国？”

黄濑扭过头面对着青峰笑道，“我也要去美国。”

青峰仔细盯着黄濑红肿未消的眼睛看，确认他是昨晚那只黄濑。黄濑总能给他一种恍如隔世的感觉……

“你不是模特……”

“我跟经纪人说要去美国发展，但她不同意，所以我把她辞掉了。小青峰你就幸福死吧，有我陪你去美国。”黄濑打断了青峰的问话开始自顾自地说话。

“黄濑，”青峰突然不由自主地拉住了黄濑的手，他完全没有意识到自己的语气变得温柔很多，“跟我说实话，你去美国是不是为了我？”

黄濑瞪大了眼睛看着青峰，脸上是副超级惊讶的表情。黄濑用双手捧住了青峰的脸笑道，“小青峰你太自恋了，我哪有那么依赖你，我是真的想出国发展。”

“那你昨晚哭个毛啊？”青峰闻言有点气急败坏，得知黄濑不是为了自己才跑来的莫名其妙地憋了一肚子气。

“我是因为经纪人抛弃我了伤心啊……小青峰不是误会什么了吧？”

自那以后青峰就彻底放弃了“黄濑喜欢他”这个念头，黄濑对他无非是比兄弟情再好一点儿的感情罢了。怎么当上黄濑的经纪人这件事实在是难说清楚，青峰也觉得自己是一瞬间的脑抽才答应了黄濑。

青峰停下保姆车，黄濑还睡得很踏实完全没有要醒来的迹象。青峰解开身上的安全带凑到黄濑身旁，黄濑那张好看的皮囊这些年青峰都已经看到麻木了，可他能感觉到自己对面前这个人的感情已经没人能代替的了了。他伸手去摸了摸黄濑保养得很好的脸蛋，头脑里闪过了一个念头，黄濑欠他一个吻。

青峰突然感觉嗓子有点干燥，他舔了舔唇想让干裂的嘴唇光滑一些，他慢慢地凑到黄濑左脸旁亲了上去。

像是偿还了五年前的那个债，青峰心里百味交杂。仿佛是他自己亲手了断了同黄濑之间超越友谊最后的那根线，之后就只能做朋友了。

青峰叹了口气，下车把黄濑背在背上，黄濑累的这么折腾也没醒过来。回到公寓青峰把黄濑抱回他的卧室后就去厨房做饭了，大概过了一个小时之后黄濑睡醒了。他抱着前几天刚买的鱼缸激动地跑到开放式厨房吧台前，“小青峰你快看，他们俩接吻了！”

青峰看了眼鱼缸里的接吻鱼，那两只还真亲上了。无意间瞥到黄濑睡衣上湿了一片，手上也都是水青峰就知道是黄濑搞得名堂。黄濑大概是又伸手进去抓住这两只鱼强迫接吻了。

“是黑皮强吻的黄毛，”黄濑激动道，“黄毛完全没有生气反而还很开心呢！”

“黑皮”“黄毛”什么的是黄濑买这两条鱼时起的名字，当时黄濑起这两个名字青峰就觉得奇怪，现在看来完全是目的不纯吧？黄濑在暗示自己可以强吻他？

这样一分析青峰心情大好，他把黄濑叫到厨房里道，“你明天有一场吻戏。”

黄濑瞪着琥珀色的大眼睛等待着青峰接下来的话，青峰关上炉灶清了清嗓子，“你完全不会接吻吧？”

“其实我……”黄濑想说其实他有亲过青峰，可话头被青峰打断了。

“作为一个经验丰富的接吻高手，我就勉为其难地跟你对一遍戏。”说罢青峰也没等黄濑答应就把黄濑拉进怀里抱住，他托起黄濑的下巴眸子深情得很。

黄濑屏住了呼吸，他和青峰要接吻了！看着青峰帅气的脸庞慢慢凑近黄濑赶紧闭上眼睛，喜欢青峰大概有六年了，今天不知道是不是什么福星降临从来不愿意和他搭戏的青峰突然主动提出请求，还是接吻的桥段。难道青峰真的会了自己的意？

这鱼买的还真值。

青峰的唇慢慢贴了上来，他很温柔地用舌尖舔舐黄濑的双唇，听到青峰说张嘴黄濑就赶紧听话的张开了。这真是一种美妙的感觉，和青峰唇齿相贴，软软的舌头想是在翻云覆雨的男女想要纠缠到不分你我的地步。黄濑虽然不会接吻却善于学习，他感受着青峰的技巧沉迷于青峰带给他前所未有的幸福感。

“我爱你。”

“诶？小青峰台词上没有这句话的……”

“所以说你还没看出来我其实是喜欢你？”

“诶诶诶？！”黄濑闻言差点没惊喜到晕厥，他抱住青峰又亲了回去。期间青峰捉住黄濑的手放到了他胯下，结果黄濑滚了人生第一次床单……青峰也是。

被青峰用他的东西里里外外霸占了N次的黄濑有气无力地趴在青峰胸口，他说当年亲青峰时发现青峰睫毛动了知道他没睡着。之后见青峰也没有表示喜欢自己什么的就以为他被讨厌了，所以才一直对青峰不冷不热的。

青峰把满身吻痕已经完完全全彻彻底底属于他的黄濑紧紧地抱在怀里，他道，“当年你的一个吻就夺走了我的大胸梦，心早就是你的了，这些年的寄宿费你之后要一点一点还回来。”

黄濑笑了，笑得像一朵灿烂的向日葵，青峰知道他现在在得意洋洋。黄濑虽然不曾想过自己会做别的男人身下的那个人，可被青峰抱黄濑无怨无悔。

一个吻换来了青峰的一辈子，黄濑想，当年那个吻吻还真值。

END


End file.
